Un cuento de hadas y sirenas
by Aire2409
Summary: Nuestra dulce e inocente sirenita Sakura Haruno se lanza en la busqueda de su primer y gran amor, su príncipe azul, para lograr su objetivo pedirá la ayuda de un guardía, un valiente caballero con armadura, Kakashi Hatake, ¿lograran encontrar el amor?
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Érase una vez en un país lejano, bueno no muy lejano, hum, bueno si estaba algo lejos, pero, hum, ese no es el adjetivo apropiado.

(**N.A. disculpen la narradora esta loca y ya está divagando**)

Hum, tu eres la narradora y autora U.ú no tendrás desorden de personalidad o algo así.

(**Hummm ¬.¬)**

Bueno volviendo al tema, decía que lejano no es un buen adjetivo, digamos profundo, si eso es, era un país profundo que se encontraba en el mar.

Este país debajo del mar del cual no recuerdo el nombre, era un lugar precioso rodeado de arrecifes coralinos donde la diversidad biológica era enorme, moluscos, pececillos, peligrosos tiburones, delfines, crustáceos, entre muchos otros tipos de organismos, el caso es que existía una hermosa y suntuosa ciudad submarina donde los habitantes eran sirenas y tritones que vivían tranquilamente.

Y dentro de estos pobladores encontramos a una de los protagonistas de este cuento, una joven y hermosa sirena pelirosa de ojos verdes, el color de su cola y aletas eran del que se apreciaba en su mirada, usaba las conchas de un bivalvo para cubrir sus pechos, su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto solo con una especie de listón verde a manera de diadema.

Nuestra querida Sakura Haruno, que era el nombre de nuestra sirena, (**que por cierto no se porque se llamaba "flor de cerezo" si en el mar no hay árboles de ningún tipo, pero bueno**) solía enojarse con facilidad sin embargo era inocente, alegre y muy soñadora, pasaba horas y horas sumida en la lectura de historias del mundo marino y terrestre y secretamente guardaba en su corazón la ilusión y esperanza de que algún día ella viviría su propia aventura y encontraría el amor en brazos de su adorado príncipe azul.

Suspiraba y suspiraba recargada en el barandal de su balcón observando como a través de la capa de agua se alcanzaba a visualizar la luna llena mientras imaginaba como sería su primer y verdadero amor, en muchas ocasiones se ruborizaba al imaginarse el encuentro con su amado, seguramente el la miraría y quedaría prendado de su belleza y sonrisa, después de eso le confesaría su amor y tras arrodillarse y tomarle la mano le daría un suave beso y mirándola le pediría ser su compañera de vida.

Debemos agregar que nuestra sirena era curiosa y ardía en deseos de conocer el mundo de los terrestres, si, de esos extraños y maravillosos seres que poseían dos apéndices inferiores, ¿cuál era el nombre?, ah si, piernas y pies, si esos, el caso es que ellos los utilizaban de forma semejante a como ella utilizara su verde y escamosa cola, es decir para desplazarse.

El caso es que la jovencita se imaginaba con esas piernas caminando por los prados y montes que veía en las ilustraciones de tantos cuentos y libros que leía, obviamente que tomada de la mano de su príncipe a la vez que saltaban por las flores de las cuales ella bajaba a tomar una y oler esa fragancia que describían como "embriagante" en los textos borrosos que leía; ¿quién sabe?, tal vez y con suerte su añorado amor la llevaría a conocer esa planta misteriosa a la que le debía su nombre.

Esa era la vida de nuestra pececita, soñar, añorar e ilusionarse con ser la heroína de esas historias que día con día y noche con noche alimentaban su mente.

Pero su tiempo no solo lo invertía en sus sueños y lecturas, no, también conversaba con sus amigas y amigos de la escuela, tenía tres amigas, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, y otros tantos compañeros de clases como Lee, Neiji, Kiba y Shino, estos compartian con ella una serie de entrenamientos para ser los guardianes de la ciudad.

Los entrenamientos corrían a cargo de la encargada de la protección de la ciudad Tsunade, una rubia sirena que según contaban era la mas fuerte de los 7 mares, la mejor medico con sus técnicas mágicas de curación y también la que usara para cubrir sus pechos las conchas de los bivalvos mas longevos, es decir, tenía grandes proporciones.

Sin embargo lo que pocos habitantes del lecho marino sabían es que esta valiente y temperamental sirena tenía la desgracia de ser invidente, sus ojos eran castaños pero no poseían el brillo característico de alguien que ve los tonos de la luz y oscuridad, eran pocos los que sabían la condición de la guardián y es que esta era tan hábil y tan astuta que casi casi podía ver a las personas.

Tsunade era la tutora de nuestra pelirosa, cuido de ella desde pequeña y por ello a nuestra sirenita le tocaba la parte mas pesada del entrenamiento llegando incluso a lograr desarrollar parte de la fuerza monstruosa de la rubia, claro que solo en ocasiones extremas.

La invidente continuamente se molestaba con su protegida ya que siempre andaba soñando despierta y cantando sin preocuparse por nada y pensando que el mundo es de color rosa y que todas las personas eran de buenos sentimientos, es decir era una completa ingenua.

Sin embargo la guardián estaba feliz al ver como la hija de sus mejores amigos crecía dichosa y alegre, lo que le preocupaba era esa insistencia suya de conocer el mundo de los humanos, la rubia no era tan ingenua y sabía que ese era un mundo difícil y hasta cruel, por todo ello nunca le daba su consentimiento para salir a la superficie, ya que tenía normas rigurosas respecto a los viajes al mundo de los humanos.

Generalmente los que viajaran era por ordenes expresas de la guardiana, así que aquellos osados que se atrevían a desobedecerle volvían, si es que volvían, para ser castigados por el incumplimiento de las reglas, muchos de los habitantes marinos se preguntaban porque era que su guardiana se mostraba tan dura respecto a la salida al exterior ya que con el resto de las cosas era cuidadosa pero no tan estricta como lo referente a "ese" tema.

A pesar de todo ello, cuando sirenas y tritones llegaban a cierta edad, 21 años, se le concedía el derecho de realizar una visita fugaz a la superficie, claro que con todas las medidas pertinentes y solo se les permitía ver ciertos lugares.

Esa "regla" era la causante de los últimos dolores de cabeza de la pelirrubia, ¿por qué?, simple, porque su adorada protegida estaba por cumplir esa edad y corría el peligro de ser presa de algún humano u otro tipo de criatura.

Por su parte Sakura estaba mas que feliz, siempre había añorado llegar a su cumpleaños vigésimo primero porque estaba segura que por fin su "madre" le dejaría ver las maravillas del mundo exterior.

Por todo aquello nuestra querida sirena ojos verdes el día de hoy se levantaba con gran alegría de la suave y esponjosa cama, se levantó y peinó el cabello observando su reflejo en la pulida piedra que le servia de espejo, sonrió enormemente al saber que por fin, por fin, disfrutaría un poco de los rayos del sol y sentir su luz y calor directamente.

Colocó su listón en forma de diadema y abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo tarareando una canción que gracias a Hinata escuchará el día anterior y que no la había dejado tranquila, recordó como su amiga pelinegro tenía la voz mas dulce y suave de toda la ciudad.

Al llegar a la sala se detuvo pues todo estaba extrañamente sereno, giró la cabeza hacia un costado y al retirar las algas de colores que asemejaban a una puerta se quedo pensando el porqué de tanta quietud.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron al unísono todos los conocidos de la sirenita.

-AH- dijo la festejada completamente sorprendida pues no se esperaba algo así.

Los compañeros de entrenamiento de la sirena se acercaron y comenzaron con el tradicional abrazo de felicitaciones.

-Feliz cumpleaños frentezota- dijo una guapa sirena rubia de ojos y cola azul.

-Hum- dijo la ojijade con la mirada entrecerrada por el "frentezota" – gracias Ino- sonrió tomando el regalo de la chica, una hermosa peineta de coral negro.

-Fe..felicidades- dijo con tono suave Hinata, una hermosa y tímida sirena de ojos perlados, cabello negro, cola color lila y pecho muy abultado.

-Gracias- sonrió la ojiverde al recibir una hermosa pulsera de bellas y pequeñas perlas.

-Felicidades amiga- felicito efusivamente Ten Ten, quien contrastaba con su rojiza y elegante cola – toma, este es mi regalo, Neiji y yo pasamos toda la tarde buscando el regalo perfecto, es un accesorio y un arma para cualquier cosa que necesites, es practico y hermoso-

-Gra..gracias- dijo la pelirosa con una gota en la cabeza –_bueno es Ten Ten que se puede esperar- _suspiro contenta al observar un pequeño pendiente con forma de puñal que le colocaron en el pecho.

-Felicidades- dijo con voz calmada el tritón Neiji, primo de Hinata y de cola morada.

Al momento de mirar los regalos se sintió contenta, realmente les tenía aprecio a sus amigos y al girar fue arrollada por una mancha blanca que "ladraba" mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de la joven.

-Akamaru, gracias- dijo la ojiverde al poder incorporarse y acariciar al suave delfín.

(**N.A. No le hagan mucho caso a la narradora, los delfines no ladran ¬.¬)**

¡¡¡Oye!!!, este es mi cuento y lo cuento como yo quiera ¡si! y ya deja de interrumpir..

(**Si, puro cuento…. ¬.¬)**

Hum (carraspeo, carraspeo) como les decía Akamaru era muy efusivo.

-Discúlpalo Sakura, aún va a clases de adiestramiento- dijo el tritón de cola naranja, Kiba, dueño de Akamaru – muchas felicidades – dijo abrazando a su amiga, después carraspeo un poco y apenado se llevo una mano a la cabeza – este, tu regalo, bueno, Akamaru se lo comió-

El resto de los chicos casi se caen y aunque parezca extraño gotas aparecieron en sus cabezas, Akamaru soltó un sonido de alegría e inocencia moviendo continuamente la aleta trasera.

-No te preocupes está bien- decía la festejada.

-Prometo que cuando pueda te lo daré, en serio, promesa de tritón- dijo el Inuzuka.

-Como gustes- dijo la pelirosa, un chico bastante serio de cola café se le acerco y le estiro una mano con una pequeña caja, la chica lo acepto y al desatar el listón sonrió.

-Es muy bonito, gracias Shino, _que regalo tan raro-_ pensaba la chica al mirar un pisapapeles con forma de escarabajo acuático que llevaba en su parte trasera una gran burbuja de aire.

-¡Oh, mi adorada amiga y compañera, qué dios te de mucha dicha y felicidad en este tu día!- exclamaba un muy emocionado tritón de cola verde.

-Gracias Lee- dijo la ojiverde un poco extrañada ante las lagrimas del chico.

-Mi regalo es un bello y corto poema que te escribí por estos gloriosos años de juventud que has cumplido –

Y el joven saco un rollo extenso que al desenrollarse cubrió la mayoría del suelo de la estancia causando una gota en los chicos y un pensamiento al unísono -_¿corto?-._

-Eh, pues es un lindo detalle-

-Y para amenizar la fiesta – dijo el cejotas – le dará lectura- todos los chicos pusieron cara de depresión.

-Este, gracias, pero yo prefiero leerlo en privacidad-

-Entiendo- dijo el ojos de cascada a la vez que le entregara el pergamino a la festejada.

Después de casi 5 minutos de enrollar el "poema" del joven Lee, Sakura suspiro y regalo una enorme sonrisa a sus invitados, bailaron, cantaron, rieron y la pasaron muy bien hasta que llego la hora de la comida.

-Provecho- dijeron al unísono todos y se dispusieron a degustar la comida y pastel de algas que les hiciera la dulce Shizune.

-Gracias, estuvo delicioso- agradeció la pelirosa a la mayor.

-Y ¿dónde esta Tsunade sama?- pregunto la rubia.

-Ella tiene mucho trabajo- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa triste, pues a pesar de que ella comprendía que su tutora era una mujer muy ocupada eso no impedía que se sintiera mal porque no estaba presente en su celebración.

-No tanto como para pasar con mi niña- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos giraron sonrientes pero la pelirosa con el rostro iluminado de alegría, la ojiverde nadó rápidamente hasta acercarse donde la mayor.

-Muchas felicidades mi niña- dijo la de coletas abrazando a la cumpleañera.

-_Me pregunto que regalo le dará-_ pensaba la ojiazul.

-Este es mi regalo pequeña- dijo la de coletas sacando una pequeña cajita.

Sakura la tomo entusiasmada y al abrirla pestaño en dos ocasiones –_pero ¿qué es?- _pensó completamente sorprendida y al sacarlo lo extendió.

-¿_Un listón?-_ se cuestionaban todos entre curiosidad y extrañeza.

-Te sorprende ¿no?- dijo la de coletas con una sonrisa.

La joven asintió y la mayor tomo el listón y lo mostró dejando observar como éste tenía algo como una especie de laminilla de hierro donde una marca parecido a una caracola se dibujaba, los presentes, excepto Shizune, se quedaron con la incógnita del significado de esa marca pues nunca la habían visto.

-Querida Sakura éste listón perteneció a tu madre- dijo con nostalgia y ternura.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que la de coletas no hablaba con frecuencia de sus padres solo cosas básicas.

-_Vaya un listón y además viejo.- _pensó con gracia la ojiazul.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirosa a la vez que desataba el listón azul que usaba, después giró y levantó un poco el largo cabello y la mayor le colocó el listón rojo con la insignia – gracias-

La pequeña sirena se encontraba mas que contenta, giró y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia casi lloraba.

-Apuesto que eres tan parecida a ella- le dijo abrazándola maternalmente.

La pelirosa estaba feliz a pesar de la ceguera de su maestra ella le decía que era igual a su madre solo que su color de ojos era el su padre.

Nuestra sirena ojiverde había sufrido por no tener padres, sin embargo se sentía afortunada al tener una figura maternal como la Tsunade, además siempre tenía la protección de Shizune, las chicas y los chicos, lo único que le faltaba era la presencia de su esperado príncipe.

_-Estoy segura, estoy segura que hoy te conoceré, lo se, lo siento en mi corazón-_ pensaba la sirena con la mano a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Qué piensas Sakura?- dijo la de cola lila.

-Eh, yo- balbuceo sonrojada la sirenita pelirosa.

-Apuesto que estaba pensando en su príncipe añil- dijo la pelirrubia con un dejo de picardía

-Azul, Ino, azul- dijo la ojijade

-Si, lo que sea da lo mismo-

-Hum-

-¿Y cómo será tu príncipe?- dijo la castaña

Nuestra adorada sirenita suspiro y se llevó la mano a la mejilla con actitud soñadora – no se como sea físicamente pero se que será un hombre muy atractivo, no solo por fuera sino también interiormente, se que será una persona de buen corazón, valiente, amable, educado, romántico y agradable, que me haga sonreír y que haga palpitar mi corazón sólo por tenerlo a mi lado- suspiro.

Las chicas suspiraron, afortunadamente para ellos, los tritones se encontraban bastante lejos como para escuchar las cursileri... digo sueños de nuestra ojiverde.

-Oh, y ¿donde piensas encontrar a ese santo?, porqué aquí no hay de esos- preguntó con una sonrisa la de cabellos de oro.

-Eh, bueno, creo que lo conoceré hoy – musitó y levantó el dedo índice señalando hacía la superficie – se que le veré en el exterior- dijo de lo mas emocionada y con ojos soñadores.

-¿De verdad?- dijo con igual cara de ensoñación e ingenuidad la pequeña Hinata, Sakura asintió tomando de la mano a la pelinegra mientras suspiraban de lo mas felices.

Las otras dos sirenas que no eran tan ingenuas negaron con la cabeza ante la inocencia de sus amigas.

-Mira Sakura, el mundo exterior es bonito pero no es la gran cosa- dijo la pelirrubia.

-Si es hermoso y todo eso pero también debes de cuidarte recuerda que algunos humanos no son de confianza- dijo la castaña.

-Eso lo dicen ustedes porque no les pasó gran cosa en su visita pero apuesto que para mi será un día muy especial, y dime Hinata tu ¿cómo la pasaste?-

La ojiperla sonrió y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas – bi..bien-

-Lo ven, estoy feliz, por fin, por fin veré el sol y las nubes, las rosas, a los humanos – decía la pelirosa girando alrededor de sus amigas y apunto de iniciar una melodía que expresará su alegría.

-Ah, no me digan que va a empezar una escena con canciones y pequeños peces girando y cantando y todo eso, no por favor la vez pasada tuve que llevar a todo un cardumen con sus madres – dijo la ojiazul con una mano en la mejilla.

-Ah, Ino eres una agua fiestas- dijo la pelirosa

-Aja, como tu siempre llevas a los delfines no hay mucho problema-

.-Ya pues no se enojen- dijo la castaña interponiéndose entre las dos sirenas, por su parte la ojiperla estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras sonrojada suspiraba y veía la capa de agua sobre ellas.

Y mientras las chicas nadaban y bailaban llegó la hora de la famosa y añorada visita al exterior, nuestra pequeña sirena ojiverde estaba de lo mas contenta cuando se dispuso a decirle a su tutora lo de su salida.

-Tsunade sama- dijo con emoción entrando a su despacho.

-¿Si?-

-Creo que es hora-

-¿Hora, hora para qué?- dijo la invidente dirigiendo su mirada perdida hacia donde sentía la energía de la joven.

-La hora de ir a visitar la superficie-

El rostro de la rubia se entristeció para después pasar a uno de dureza – no iras-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que no iras, no te doy mi consentimiento-

-Pero Tsunade sama todos los jóvenes de mi edad tienen derecho a una visita, es una regla-

-No es una regla, es una costumbre pero no quiere decir que sea obligatorio-

-Pero Tsunade sama, yo pensé-

-Lo siento Sakura pero no iras-

-¿Por qué, por qué no puedo? – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas – cualquier chica de mi edad conoce el mundo exterior excepto yo ¿por qué?-

-Porque tú no eres cualquier chica-

-Pero..-

-No- dijo con seguridad – y punto, regresa con tus amigas y diviértete-

-Usted, usted – dijo con voz pausada y triste – sabe que es mi ilusión conocer el mundo exterior, déjeme solo verlo por favor, sólo una vez- rogó pausadamente.

-He dicho que no- se levanto y giró donde la gran ventana – me preocupa que te pase algo, eres muy ingenua, en este mundo hay muchos peligros, no me perdonaría si algo te pasará, tu sabes que yo te quiero como una hija-

-¡Pero no lo soy, no es mi madre para que controle mi vida a su antojo!- dijo con enojo pero se arrepintió a los segundos al ver como la mano de su tutora temblara.

-No, no lo soy, pero aún así estás bajo mi responsabilidad y te guste o no debes de obedecerme y si digo que no iras, es porque no iras-

Sakura se quedo observo la dura mirada de su "madre" y se asombro al darse cuenta por millonésima vez que a pesar de su ceguera los ojos de la rubia mostraban tantos sentimientos como si miraran perfectamente.

-Esta bien- dijo con altivez, si bien se sentía fatal por lo menos tenía que mantener su dignidad o eso pensaba ella.

-_Sabia que esto pasaría, solo espero y poder retrazarlo mas- _pensó la ojos cafés a la vez que sentía la presencia de la sirenita alejarse.

-_Lo siento Tsunade sama siempre le ha obedecido en todo pero me temo que hoy no- _

Las aguas de la superficie se teñían con una adorable rojizo, la tarde ya estaba algo avanzada, después de despedir a sus amigos con una sonrisa y agradecimiento nuestra adorable sirenita se las arreglo para escabullirse de la ciudad, no por nada había sido entrenada por la mejor guardiana, después de cruzar los limites de la ciudad supuso que era apropiado y nadó y nadó hacia arriba hasta llegar a la superficie.

Al sacar su cabeza rosada suspiro feliz y completamente enamorada del paisaje, el sol estaba bajando y los rayos dibujaban un hermoso pardo y rosado en el cielo por el cual atravesaban nubecillas de estos colores, a lo lejos se miraban varias nubes que corrían presurosas por el viento, todo era muy hermoso, la sirena recordó una imagen muy similar en una de las ilustraciones de sus libros.

-¡¡Ah!!- exclamo nuestra tierna sirena al observar a lo lejos un bello barco que cruzaba el mar – un navío- suspiro y se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía presuroso al recordar como muchas narraciones de historias de amor sucedían en estas naves – apuesto que ahí esta mi príncipe – se dijo a si misma y nadó hasta llegar al barco.

Mientras tanto la enorme carabela era presa de una gran celebración, los marineros estaban de lo mas felices bebiendo, cantando y bailando.

-Príncipe solicitamos su permiso para festejar la realización victoriosa de nuestra comitiva-

-Hagan lo que les de la gana- dijo con un timbre seco e indiferente un joven de cabello y mirada azabache que vestía ropas elegantes y lujosas – además no se para que me lo piden si ya lo están haciendo-.

El marinero tembló ante el comentario del monarca.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas así, señor tiene todo el permiso del mundo- dijo un rubio ojiazul.

-Gracias príncipe Uzumaki- dijo el marinero bajando a la planta baja a todo correr antes de que su príncipe se arrepintiera.

-Por eso en tu reino no te respetan- dijo el de mirada oscura.

El joven rubio sonrió – dirás que no me tienen miedo-

-El miedo brinda respeto-

-No muchas veces, yo no quiero que me vean como algún dios o algo así, prefiero que sean mis amigos-

-Hum-

-Bueno ya déjalo así no importa – dijo el rubio quien también vestía elegantemente – estoy contento de que me invitaras a pasar unas vacaciones contigo-

-¿Invitar?, según lo que recuerdo tu lo propusiste- dijo el moreno tratando de evitar el abrazo de lado que le diera su colega monarca – antes casi ni me visitabas y ahora te dio por ahí, se me hace que hay gato encerrado en esto de tu fiebre amistosa-

-Este, bueno – dijo el rubio llevándose un dedo al labio superior – tu sabes que mantener buenas relaciones entre ambos reinos es de suma importancia y…-

-Vaya, pero si a ti nunca te ha importado la política – lo interrumpió el moreno divertido e intrigado.

-Pues ya vez, creo que ya es tiempo de ser mas responsable… _la verdad es que_ _quiero verla de nuevo- _

-Si claro-

-Señor estamos cerca – dijo un guardia dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Gracias Sai, si quieres puedes ir a socializar con los chicos, no te preocupes estaré bien-

El pálido asintió y se retiro a "socializar", claro que no hablaba mucho, con el resto de los marinos.

-Vaya así que tu general de seguridad no vino y mando a este joven-

-Si, Jiraiya es un ermitaño gruñón, no pude hacerle venir, pero Sai es muy fuerte y me siento seguro y confiado con él-

-Ojala y pudiera decir lo mismo – dijo mirando de soslayo una esquina del navío donde un guardia se encontraba sentado sobre un gran barril.

-De que te quejas eh escuchado que, aunque todavía es joven para el puesto de general, Kakashi es de los mejores y más temidos guerreros-

-Si claro, eso dice mi hermano que me dejo de niñera a ese tipo, lo bueno es que no es muy fastidioso y lame botas como otros-

Nuestro caballero con armadura, espada y todo lo necesario para la defensa de su monarca, era general de la guardia imperial del reino del príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo sentado en un barril leyendo un libro, este hombre de cabellera gris llevaba una mascara que cubría gran parte de su rostro y su ojo izquierdo la mayoría del tiempo permanecía cerrado tenía una cicatriz.

Según relatos entre las comarcas del reino muchos decían que el general era un hombre sumamente tranquilo y despreocupado pero también muy peligroso y fuerte y que cuando llegaba a abrir su ojo izquierdo la batalla ya le estaba por completo asegurada, sin embargo muchos dudaban de estas palabras, no por que el hombre no fuese fuerte, sino porque nunca de los nunca abría su ojo, algunos pensaban que solo era una vulgar mentira de las tantas que rondaba al misterioso guerrero.

-Eh Kakashi, ven festeja con nosotros- invito un guardia con traje verde y peinado negro de casco con gruesas cejas.

-No gracias Gai- dijo el peligris de lo más tranquilo y concentrado en su lectura.

-Oh vamos amigo, no seas aguafiestas, ven bailemos al compás de esta agradable música, disfrutemos de nuestra juventud- dijo el coronel de la guardia a la vez que se movía al compás de la música.

-_Ah no se como fue que le elegí como coronel…-_ pensaba con una gota en la cabeza al ver danzar a Gai – _ah, si, estaba ebrio esa vez, creo…_ no gracias coronel prefiero guardar mis pasos de baile cuando este en compañía de una mujer y no de marineros-

-Ja ja ja ja- rió escandalosamente el segundo al mando de la seguridad de los monarcas – pero que dices si son años, años que no te veo en compañía de una linda mujer además que tu desempeño en el arte de la danza no es muy bueno y…-

Nuestro escandaloso y jovial coronel midió sus palabras al ver en el ojo de su superior la mirada peligro, sabía lo que esa mirada significaba y la verdad es que quería pasar un rato agradable y no estar tratando de disminuir el enojo en su superior y las posibles consecuencias.

-Esta bien amargado, sigue leyendo tu libro de perversión, yo disfrutaré de mi juventud- dijo de lo mas emocionado y levantando el gran vaso de cerveza.

-Si, si- dijo el peligris contento de recuperar su tranquilidad para retomar su lectura.

Mientras tanto nuestra adorada sirenita se acercaba al barco –cielos es enorme- dijo con sorpresa al ver las grandes dimensiones del navío – que linda- opino al observar a una bella sirena tallada al frente de la nave.

Y con su gran habilidad adquirida por los entrenamientos de Tsunade se pudo tomar de las escaleras de acceso a la nave y subió poco a poco por ella con precaución para no ser descubierta, lentamente llego a un lugar donde reposar y presenciar la fiesta de los "humanos".

-Cielos, creo que están muy felices- dijo de lo mas contenta y contagiada ante la alegría de los marineros -_¿dónde estarás mi príncipe?- _pensaba escudriñando el lugar.

Sin que ella lo notara mucho el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes de tormenta y el viento comenzaba a arreciar poco a poco.

La chica por un momento desvió su mirada al cielo – _creo que lloverá- _y sintió como si alguien la estuviese mirando y al posar sus orbes verdes en la nave lo primero que observo fue a un joven de caballera gris que estaba guardando un libro –_debió ser mi imaginación- _pensaba con ingenuidad nuestra sirenita ya que el hombre no daba señales de haberla visto o sorpresa – _así que así son los humanos- _sonrió de lo mas curiosa -_ ¿me pregunto por qué usara esa mascara?- _después pudo ver como el chico se levantaba y daba ordenes a un hombre que le recordaba bastante a su amigo Lee, posteriormente el de cabellera gris se encamino rumbo a la planta alta, completamente curiosa y con gran dificultad se desplazo como pudo por la orilla del navío hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar los comentarios del peligris.

-Príncipe..-

-_¿Príncipe?-_ pensó con sorpresa la pelirosa.

-Si- dijo el moreno sin mirar siquiera a su general.

-_Principito engreído_, príncipe Sasuke me temo que tendremos que apresurar el paso o sino estaremos en medio de una peligrosa tormenta-

-Si, es verdad – afirmó mirando las nubes que recién aparecieran- ¿acaso el capitán no vio esto? que incompetentes- dijo con enojo el monarca de ojos negros.

-Esta tormenta no estaba prevista- aseveró el peligris.

-Me estas diciendo que crea que es la obra de un ser sobrenatural o algo así solo para no deslindar responsabilidades-

-No se a que se deba, solo digo que tenemos que tomar precauciones-

-Kakashi tiene razón Sasuke, será mejor refugiarnos dentro- recomendó el rubio a la vez que Sai llegara a su costado.

-_Príncipe, ¡¡él es un príncipe!!- _se llevó la mano al pecho –_él, él debe de ser mi amor- _pensaba de lo mas emocionada la pelirosa a la vez que examinaba detenidamente al joven pelinegro, -_es atractivo-_ dijo con ilusión y cerrando sus ojos –_él debe de ser mi amor, si él debe de ser- _

Los pensamientos de la jovencita se vieron interrumpidos ya que para su infortunada suerte una bala de cañón llegó al navío y genero una explosión.

La pelirosa estaba mas que sorprendida y pudo ver que el origen del ataque era un velero oscuro y cercano.

-_¿Cuándo llegó?-_ pensó la jovencita pues verdaderamente no se dio cuenta de en que momento apareció esa oscura nave.

-Demonios, nos atacan- dijo Kakashi, en una velocidad sorprendente el viento arrecio y la lluvia comenzó a caer a fuertemente, los rayos y truenos no se dejaron esperar, la pobre pelirosa estaba asustada ante tan grandes rugidos provenientes del cielo.

-Sai, Gai- los aludidos se pegaron donde el general - defiendan el barco creo que en cualquier momento llegaran marinos a querer apoderarse, den órdenes y encárguense de proteger a los príncipes – Asuma- un hombre con un pequeño cigarro apareció al lado de dos jovencitos – tú y Chouji defenderán la cubierta, Shikamaru encargarte de remediar el golpe en el barco, si vuelven a atacar coordina el ataque con los cañones, los marineros estarán histéricos y ustedes tienen calma ante estas cosas-

-Si- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Y tu qué harás?- preguntó el coronel.

-Atacaré la raíz del problema- dijo con un dejo de seriedad.

-¿Estas loco, tú solo allá?, yo te acompaño- dijo el de cejas pobladas

-Se están acercando mucho, ganaré tiempo y ustedes podrán retirarse, la situación es delicada tenemos desventaja por el ataque sorpresa y por esta tormenta, quiero que el barco navegue lo mas rápido que se pueda-

-Esta bien Kakashi – dijo Asuma arrojando el cigarro y pisándolo con el pie – acaba con ellos pronto para que regreses a tiempo al barco porque sino serás comida para tiburones – dijo el de barba para después alejarse con los otros dos jovencitos a cumplir las ordenes de su superior.

-Iré contigo- dijo Gai.

-Coronel tienes que obedecer mis ordenes, te guste o no-

-Suerte entonces- dijo pues sabía que el guerrero era terco.

El peligris asintió y sin mas se alejo del barco nadando tan ágilmente que sorprendió a la pelirosa.

La pequeña sirenita se quedó observando el desastre a la vez que no podía dejar de admirar la valentía y arrojo de ese hombre enmascarado que nadaba rápidamente y con sigilo al barco enemigo, todos los marineros y guardias se dispusieron a seguir las órdenes del que partiera, afortunadamente y gracias a las indicaciones de Shikamaru el barco lograba esquivar los ataques y salir ileso.

El resto de los guardias esperaba ante la invasión de los atacantes sin embargo los que recibieron las indicaciones sabían que probablemente el navío que les atacara se quedaría sin navegantes rápidamente.

-¿_Mi príncipe, estarás bien?-_ se preguntaba la ojiverde aunque sus pensamientos también estaban enfocados en el general que recién subiera al barco enemigo.

Nuestra pequeña y sorprendida ojiverde estaba dividida, no sabía si quedarse para asegurarse del bienestar de su amor o ir donde el peligris y de alguna manera ayudarlo.

Un rugido terrible producto de un trueno y un cañonazo resonó en sus oídos, la ojiverde tapó ambos con sus manos y la barca realizó un giro que la tomó desprevenida y la tiró al agua, el mar estaba furioso y se agitaba continuamente por lo que nadar le resultaba difícil y por lo que subir de nuevo al barco era una tarea algo complicada.

Debido a los movimientos del navío nuestra sirena fue arrastrada al fondo, cuando por fin logró salir pudo ver como el barco de su príncipe estaba algo lejos y el barco del enemigo estaba mas cercas, sin mucho pensarlo se acerco a este y con gran sigilo se atrevió a tomarse de una soga, con mucho esfuerzo trepó por ella y para su gran sorpresa el barco se encontraba en completa calma.

-¿_Qué, pero cómo_?- nuestra tierna chica observó como los navegantes del oscuro navío desaparecían como si de fantasmas se tratasen al ser atravesados por la espada del general.

Una risa se escucho por todo el barco, era una risa cruel y horrible que a nuestra pequeña sirena le pareció escalofriante.

-Sabía que vendrías, eres valiente, pero tonto, como tu padre, no esperaba menos del hijo de colmillo blanco, de ti Hatake Kakashi-

-¿Quien eres, qué quieres?- dijo el aludido al terminar con el último y fantasmal marino.

-Quería probarte, comprobar quien eres, ahora que estoy seguro, no puedo dejarte ir, no está vez-

-_¿No esta vez?_, lo siento pero creo que no puedo quedarme a charlar contigo – dijo el peligris con su tono de voz profundo y despreocupado.

-¿De donde viene esa voz?- se preguntaba la ojiverde ya que no veía a nadie presente, sus ojos se abrieron al observar una especie de sombra de humo con una especie de abrigo y bastón, Kakashi miro donde nuestra sirena y ella se escondió tras la madera del navío –_ ¿me vería?-_

-Déjate de estupideces y lárgate de aquí – dijo tranquilamente a la vez que abría su ojo izquierdo y realizaba una serie de sellos con las manos.

-_¿Qué tiene en el ojo?-_ pensó la pelirosa al mirar un ojo carmín.

-Je je je ¿me amenazas?, buena jugada, creo que por esta vez no estoy en condiciones de recibir tu ataque así que la libraste pero no puedo quedarme con las ganas de hacerte sufrir un poco- dijo la nube a la vez que alzaba una especie de brazo y desaparecía al instante que un rayo caía cercano al barril de la dinamita que para su desafortunada suerte terminó por explotar.

Sakura fue cegada por la explosión y terminó en el agua, al recuperarse pudo observar como el navío terminaba por hundirse, un sentimiento terrible nació en su interior estaba preocupada por la suerte del valiente general, se acercó a los escombros del barco y ahí entre el montón de madera apunto de ceder ante el agua pudo ver como el peligris estaba recostado.

Lo que la sirena dedujo fue que él fue arrojado por la fuerza de la explosión y de alguna manera habia golpeado con algo quedando inconsciente, sin siquiera pensarlo se apresuro y nado hasta él, afortunadamente llego a tiempo ates de que se ahogara y logró sacarlo a la superficie.

-_Cielos si que está pesado con esta armadura, ¿cómo es que podía nadar tan fácilmente con ella?- _se cuestionaba con sorpresa la pelirosa, -_me alegra tener mis entrenamientos- _pensó contenta al aplicar mayor fuerza para cargar al humano y llegar a un punto mas cercano a tierra firme, cosa que le costo mucho tiempo, ya mas avanzada la noche logró recostar al humano en la costa.

Y como nuestra adorable e inocente sirena era de buen corazón se apresuro a revisar las condiciones del general, logró quitarle un poco de esa incomoda armadura y se sorprendió al comprobar como no tenía ninguna herida, solo una leve que se debió haber realizado al chocar con la madera.

Por un buen tiempo se dispuso solo a observarle, realmente estaba fascinada al mirar tan de cerca a un ser humano, miro sus piernas y pudo constatar como de la cintura hacia arriba él era igual a los tritones.

Estaba absorta en su escrutinio porque era el primer humano que observaba tan cercanamente, le pareció interesante seguir la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo, preguntándose porque tenía una mirada bicolor y por qué ocultaría la mayoría de su rostro tras una mascara.

Nuestra ojiverde por un momento se había olvidado de su adorable príncipe azul, pero pudo recordarlo al observar el escudo dibujado en la parte superior derecha del la armadura del general.

-_Mi príncipe debe de estar bien –_ sonrió observando a la lejanía el barco - _ya que gracias a él –_ miro al hombre recostado - _se salvaron, que valiente-_

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada –_cielos lo olvide, Tsunade sama me va a matar- _y estuvo a punto de dejar al pobre hombre solo, pero como era demasiado amable no pudo dejarle – me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte, no pudo dejarlo solo, sólo hasta que sus amigos lleguen-

La tormenta se habia calmado y la lluvia era una suave y ligera brisa, sin embargo el viento era muy frío.

-Creo que se enfermara si lo dejo, si tan solo hubiera algo con que taparle –

Nuestra ingenua sirena sonrió, entonces se dispuso a retirar la armadura del joven y dejarle sólo la ropa, después se dispuso a colocarse a un costado de el y abrazarlo pegándose al cuerpo, estaba ruborizada y nerviosa pero era eso o permitir que el chico se enfermara y tal vez hasta muriera de frío y él no se merecía eso.

(**Que sacrificada U.ú**)

Hum…., no interrumpas mira que esta emocionante y me quitas la inspiración…

Completamente avergonzada y sin saber que hacer para distraerse se puso examinar el firmamento que ya se estaba despejando dejando sólo la luz de las estrellas y la luna llena, entonces se relajo al mirar tan hermoso espectáculo y por unos momentos se olvido que estaba abrazada a un humano extraño.

Y fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a recordar toda la aventura de hoy, se detuvo en el momento cuando conoció al joven general y después al príncipe Sasuke, sin duda alguna el monarca era un hombre guapo y hasta tenía un toque de altivez que le hacia parecer arrogante.

Sonrió –_si, él debe de ser mi príncipe, sí, sabía que mi corazón no podía engañarme, sabía que hoy conocería al amor de mi vida a mi príncipe- _y llevada por su mar de ilusiones y sueños se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo del guerrero.

Después de algunas horas y antes del alba nuestro general comenzó a despertar perezosamente, se sintió extraño ya que al parecer tenía la sensación que hace mucho no sentía, alguien le estaba abrazando y de una manera bastante calida y fuerte, tanto que le faltaba poco para llegar a calificarse como posesivo.

Abrió el ojo azabache y giró para observar a quien le apresará –_una chica, ella- _se dijo así mismo completamente sorprendido al observar a la joven de pelos rosados y ojos verdes que la primera vez que le mirara pensaba que solo era su imaginación, al parecer la chica le siguió al navío del atacante y hasta le ayudo a salir del mar –_gracias- _pensó librando un brazo y acomodando un poco el largo cabello tras la oreja de la chica_ – esa insignia- _pensó completamente sorprendido al mirar el símbolo en el listón de la chica – _esta muchacha, ¿qué significa? - _miró un poco mas hacia abajo y pudo apreciar sus blancos y suaves hombros desnudos -_ ¿qué?- _con un poco de pena pero con mucha curiosidad bajo mas la vista y se dio cuenta de que la chica solo llevaba puesto un sostén un tanto extraño –_hum- _paso saliva y siguió mirando mas abajo, entonces sonrió bajo la mascara y las cosas tomaron mas sentido para el y hasta sonrió mas al darse cuenta de que sus tontas y extrañas conclusiones al verle en el barco eran ciertas –_es una sirena- _pensó tranquilamente mirando el cielo en el cual las últimas estrellas estaban por desaparecer.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Bienvenidos (as) a esta sección donde la autora y la narradora exponemos nuestros comentarios respecto al fic, además tendremos personajes invitados.

**Yo, la autora estoy dispuesta a aclarar todas sus dudas.**

Yo, la narradora también.

_Por dios en manos de que loca caí…._

**No estoy loca Kakashi **(exclama enojada la autora)

_Claro que si, dices que son dos, narradora y autora, eres una sola persona no dos, sabes una Zetsu tenía ese problema y fue con un psiquiatra y lo compuso quizás le pida la dirección y…_

**¡¡Cállate!!**

Eso no te incumbe (dijo la narradora tomando de una especie de cuerda al shinobi y lanzándolo al suelo)

_Oye la violencia no se justifica…, se supone que soy el invitado, no te digo que estas loca._

**Hummm…..**

Chicas ignoren ese comentario, les decimos que estamos muy contentas al escribir esta nueva historia, esperamos y sea de su agrado.

**Con mucho gusto recibiremos sus comentarios que…**

(Kakashi se incorpora y se coloca al frente de la pantalla interrumpiendo a la autora) _Noooooooooo, por favor no lo hagan, no le dejen comentarios, esta mujer enloquece cada vez que lo hacen y eso sólo le ayuda a crear mas y mas historias, no, por dios, no.. _

(La autora/narradora quita al shinobi de un empujón y después recupera su semblante alegre) **Por favor no le hagan caso.**

Es sólo que esta muy emocionado por su nuevo estelar.

_Ajá _(roda los ojos)

**Hummm ò.ó, deberías de agradecernos por darte trabajo.**

_Hay pero no se como fui a firmar ese mugre contrato _(dijo mirando el pergamino que extendiera la autora/narradora) _ah, si, ya recuerdo (_se lleva una mano al mentón) _estaba ebrio esa vez._

Sea lo que sea esta es tu firma y te aguantas.

_Creo que iré al sindicato de la ANDA _(Asociación de actores en México) _o de plano con Tsunade sama para que arregle esta situación._

Ja ja ja ja (risa perversa) para tu información ella nos dio autorización.

(Kakashi se arrincona en posición fetal en una gran imitación de Tamaki de ouran)

**No se por que tanta queja si hasta te damos el lujo de pasártela bien con Sakura que bien sabemos es tu "alumna favorita"**

(Kakashi se ahoga ante este comentario y carraspea un poco) _creo que lo mejor será seguirles el rollo a esta o estas mujer o mujeres._

Bueno muchas gracias por leernos de nuevo.

**Y como les decía antes de que "alguien" **(mirando de soslayo al shinobi quien se hizo el indiferente y comenzó a leer) **me interrumpiera estamos dispuestas a recibir sus dudas y comentarios, así como recomendaciones y/o ideas.**

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención.

**Kakashi despídete**(ordena de lado al momento de darle un leve codazo al peligris)

_Oh, si nos vemos _(dice el hombre levantado una mano y sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura)

**Hum…**

Muchas gracias por su atención.

**Hasta pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

…_**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**_

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

En el horizonte se alcanzaban a distinguir las tenues y calidas luces que preceden el alba, el brillo de las estrellan estaba disminuyendo, la brisa marina era fresca y alegre pero sin llegar a escandalizar mucho, estaba por amanecer, un amanecer precioso y perfecto, o ese era la opinión de nuestro general que se encontraba acostado en la arena del litoral, tan cerca del agua salada que casi podía saborear el sabor del cloruro en sus labios.

Nuestro valiente caballero ya tenía algo de tiempo de haber reaccionado y encontrarse con la grata novedad de ser apresado por unos brazos de nada más y nada menos que una sirena, una sirena que aún no despertaba y que por tanto aún no le soltaba, se sentía extraño, extraño pero cómodo, la verdad es que él no era muy propenso a recibir tal contacto con otro humano o criatura, bueno por lo menos uno tan cercano y calido, porque a pesar de que la sirenita estuviese ligeramente empapada, fresca y mas pequeña que él, aún así podía sentir como la calidez de la chica le invadía todo el cuerpo de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, definitivamente era una sensación agradable y reconfortante, otro elemento a sumar en la perfección del amanecer que presenciaba.

Por todo ello el guardia debía admitir que no se sentía con mucho entusiasmo de separarse de ella, además de que prácticamente era imposible ya que el abrazo de la chica era persistente y bastante fuerte, debía tener una gran convicción y fortaleza para mantenerse abrazada de esa forma por tanto tiempo, además de que ella lucía tan tranquila, tan gentil, tan alegre sumida en el mundo de los sueños y con esa suave y ligera sonrisa que realmente no quería interrumpirla despertándola, lo único es que le gustaría ver sus ojos, sabía que eran verdes como el color de sus escamas pero se preguntaba como es que lucirían mirándolos de cerca.

Realmente cuando la viera por primera vez en el barco se sorprendió, no tanto como para notarse en su despreocupada y tranquila mirada, ya que él siempre habia tenido conocimiento de la existencia de muchas criaturas en el mundo, sin embargo era la primera vez que tenía contacto con un habitante del mar, en realidad lo que mas le sorprendiera y le pareciera curioso de la pequeña sirena era el color rosado de sus cabellos, era la primera persona que mostrara tal color en su cabellera, definitivamente era algo exótico y extraño, demasiado particular, y mira que lo decía él, él que tenía un color tan característico de un gris-plateado que no muchas personas compartían, de echo solo sus antepasados y su padre.

Su padre, Hatake Sakumo apodado "colmillo blanco" un gran guerrero que combatió en la guerra para salvar a los territorios del reino, pero bueno ese no viene al caso…

(**Uff.. que alivio.. pensé que te irías con otra historia)**

…Otra vez de entrometida, ¡¡ya déjame contar mi cuento quieres!!...

Como les decía, el caso es que ahora que lo recordaba era a él a quien en su gran mayoría debía esa falta de sorpresa ante sus encuentros con otras criaturas, al parecer su progenitor era bastante conocedor de la materia, pero bueno ese era otro cantar.

La sirenita comenzó a mover su cabeza y acomodarla mas cómodamente en el pecho del oficial provocando captar de nuevo la atención de éste, él sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo la sirena se acomodaba a sus anchas en él, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo y como si su pecho fuese la almohada mas cómoda de todo el mundo, definitivamente se sentía halagado.

(**No si no es tonta…**).

Entonces su mente comenzó analizar todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, recordaba todo con detalle desde que miró a la pelirosa asomarse por sobre la línea de la madera del barco hasta que se encontrara en el barco enemigo siendo atacado por figuras fantasmales, después esa "cosa" que le amenazara y luego el rayo y explosión, después no supo mas.

Al parecer la joven se las habia arreglado para sacarlo del mar, salvándolo así de un posible ahogamiento, le debía la vida, y como todo el caballero que era lo mínimo que podría hacer era dejarla descansar tranquilamente; dedujo que al parecer la chica le habia quitado la fuerte y segura armadura por ser un estorbo o algo así, al menos eso era lo mas lógico, analizando la situación no sentía ninguna herida o molestia que de seguro le habia causado el golpe de la explosión –_quizás ella…-_ pensó el general, era sabido que muchas criaturas e incluso humanos utilizaban la magia y otros medios para sanar las heridas, no era algo nuevo para él.

Fue entones cuando nuestra adorable sirenita comenzó a despertar, abriendo perezosamente sus ojos verdes, el general por su parte al sentirla despertar solo continuo con su semblante tranquilo analizando la reacción de la sirena. Sakura bostezo ligeramente y deshizo lentamente su abrazo dejando al general Hatake algo más de espacio para mover sus brazos.

-¡AH!- dejo escapar la chica al abrir por completo los ojos y enfocar sus pupilas en esa maraña gris logrando mirar una mascara y luego un ojo negro que la veía tranquilamente, todo esto causo sorpresa y un suave color rojo en sus mejillas lo que le aprecio muy tierno al general haciendo sonreír cerrando el ojo azabache y como la chica era tímida se separó al instante del hombre como si le hubiese dado una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-Buenos días- deseo el general incorporándose ligeramente de la arena, quedando sentado, levantando la mano derecha y manteniendo ambos ojos cerrados.

La sirena, quien también estaba sentada y con sus manos en la arena, miró al hombre saludarla tan despreocupadamente que le hizo ladear la cabeza ligeramente y pestañar –bu..buenos días- saludo temblorosamente y aún nerviosa y apenada por su desconcertante despertar.

-Vaya – dijo el llevándose una mano al mentón – así que en el mar también saludan así- miro a la sirena quien parecía mas sorprendida que el.

La habitante del mar asintió lentamente y observó al hombre de pies a cabeza como si fuese una pieza extraña y terriblemente interesante, cosa que hizo sentir un poco incomodo al general y le obligo a llevarse una mano a la cabeza nerviosamente al ser tan escrupulosamente escudriñado por esa mirada jade por mas de tres minutos.

-Etto…- dijo él tratando de llamar la atención de la ensimismada sirena que le veía con mas curiosidad cada minuto que pasaba – gracias por salvarme-

-¿Eh? – exclamo la sirena – ¡ah! – sonrió – no tiene porque agradecer – negó con la cabeza – era lo menos que podría hacer- después sonrió.

-Aún así tengo que hacerlo- dijo mirando como el lucero ya estaba perdido su brillo –además de que curaste mis heridas- bajo la vista y se encontró con el rostro de la sirena a escasos centímetros del suyo, lo que a nuestro general le pareció sorpresivo y lo obligo a pestañar en mas de una ocasión.

Ella sonrió dulcemente cerrando sus ojos y subiendo los hombros ligeramente – no fue nada – después tomo la mano de él y girándola ligeramente provoco un cosquilleo en el sorprendido caballero – ya veo, sabia que algo me faltaba, era esta – y sin muchos preámbulos de la mano de nuestra pequeña sirena surgió una luz verde que ayudo a cerrar la minúscula herida en la mano del guardia.

Nuestro "acosado" general entrecerró el ojo mirando la luz verde que rodeaba la mano de ella y la suya propia -_ así que si era una técnica mágica después de todo- _

-¿No le duele?- pregunto al terminar causando un sobresalto en él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto por inercia.

-Esta- dijo ella señalando la cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-Ah- dijo el tocando la zona señala – no, no desde hace mucho-

-Oh- dijo ella abriendo los ojos como si de una niña se tratase y regresando con su escrutinio en el hombre.

El guerrero se sintió de nuevo extraño ante la profunda, sorprendida y verde mirada de la sirena, habia una extraña fascinación en las orbes de la joven, como la mirada de un pequeño niño sorprendido y alegre ante algo novedoso, que la verdad, le hacia sentir un poco incomodo y de una extraña manera agradable.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo el general tratando de distraer un poco a la jovencita.

-Oh, si- la sirena se sintió mal educada – soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura- extendió una mano – futura guardiana de la barrera coralina de mi ciudad – enuncio con orgullo y timidez a la vez que saludaba de mano al oficial.

-Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi – dijo el con su tono tranquilo y profundo cerrando la mano de la sirena – general de la guardia imperial del país del fuego-.

-¡Oh, un general! – exclamo nuestra inocente sirena – ¡por eso es tan valiente!-

-Eh…- de nuevo se llevo una mano al cuello – no mucho, pero gracias-

- No sea modesto, es la verdad, un momento ¿dijo que de la guardia imperial?- él asintió -¡oh entonces cuida a mi príncipe!-

-¿_A mi príncipe?-_

-El chico de ojos y cabello negro-

-Ah, el príncipe Sasuke-

-Sasuke, ¿ese es su nombre?- él asintió- es un nombre bonito – dijo ella mirando el cielo emocionada - ¿todos lo humanos son como usted?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad y mirándolo de nuevo cara a cara.

-En algunos aspectos no, pero en otros si, supongo- contesto lo mas rapido que pudo y con las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron.

-Ah- de nuevo esa mirada de niño ingenuo en sus ojos – general – llamó, el aludido solo la miró – ¿puedo pedirle algo? – preguntó con las manos en la arena y acercando mas el rostro al del hombre.

-Claro- dijo el general alejando un poco la cara hacia atrás –_al parecer en el mar no existe el concepto de espacio personal-_

- ¿Y lo hará?- cuestiono de nuevo.

-Te debo la vida, supongo que si… _¿que me pedirá?…- _se cuestionó al ver como los ojos de la chica adquirir mas brillo y alegría.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sin alejarse un milímetro del general quien solo asintió – entonces – se movió nerviosamente y subió una mano a la altura de su pecho apuñándola con seguridad y aún con el brillo en los ojos pidió – quiero verlo-

-¿Qué?- dijo él confundido.

-Ya sabe- dijo ella aún con esa mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Eh?-

-Eso que tiene los humanos y los tritones no- dijo con sus cejas juntas y con el brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

-Si eso- dijo con su semblante alegre e inocente – por favor – pidió – no se si vuelva a estar tan cerca de otro humano para poder verlo, por favor-

-Esto bueno…- se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Estuve observando a los marinos de todo el barco buscando verlo - dijo ella emocionada y con ese semblante alegre e inocente – pero no pude ver ninguno, todos estaban cubriéndolos – el se sorprendió aún más – y la verdad me di cuenta que usted es de los de mayor tamaño-

-¿Eh?- dijo el con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si por favor, quiero verlo- pidió con un puchero.

-_Y yo que pensé que era muy inocente…_ es que no se a que te refieres-

-Bueno no recuerdo mucho el nombre, era la palabra con "p" … ¿como era?- se preguntaba tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos y con el dedo en los labios.

-_Algo con "p"-_

_-_ Ah si ya recordé – dijo entusiasmada – quiero ver – el hombre trago saliva- el pie de los humanos-

-Ah- dijo el guardia un poco más relajado – era eso-

Ella asintió con su inocente mirada que causo una gota en la cabeza del general.

-Ok- se descalzo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

-Vaya son como en las ilustraciones – decía ella completamente asombrada y alegre– y ¿esos son?… son los…, como era la palabra con "d"-

-Dedos- opino con la ceja ligeramente alzada el guardia.

-Ah si, eso es, dedos- dijo sonriéndole al hombre quien solo suspiro nerviosamente ante tanta sorpresa y admiración de la sirena – son curiosos – dijo sonriendo y después observo donde el guardia -¿puedo tocarlos?-

Nuestro caballero se sintió incomodo y extraño ante la situación que vivía pero ante la mirada suplicante de "corderito llevado al matadero" y con ese gesto de "por favor" no pudo sino asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, lo que causo una gran alegría y brillo en los verdes ojos de la sirena.

Al sentir el tacto de la chica sintió cosquillas provocando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios por lo que agradeció a todos los cielos ser tan despreocupado y hábil para controlar sus reacciones y sentimientos sino en esos momentos se estaría riendo algo escandalosamente por las cosquillas que le provocaba la joven sirena.

Nuestro general sintió ternura ante la alegre e inocente sirena -¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Hum- dijo ella alejando su vista y manos del pie el hombre – claro-

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? – cuestiono interesado el oficial señalando el listón la cabeza de la joven.

-Ah, esto- dijo ella tocando su listón y quitándoselo para tomarlo con las manos– me lo dieron ayer, por mi cumpleaños, era de mi madre – lo tocó con mucha dulzura y lo miró con tanta nostalgia que el hombre comprendió rápido.

-Lo siento yo…-

La sirena levantó el semblante y sonrió con dulzura y calidez – no se preocupe – se colocó de nuevo el listón – mamá y papá no están conmigo físicamente pero Tsunade sama dice que siempre están conmigo y me cuidan – se llevó una mano al pecho y cerro los ojos como si sintiera a sus padres dándole un calido abrazo.

Al general le pareció tan dulce que solo se le quedo observando.

Ella abrió los ojos y de nuevo sonrió –Tsunade sama me lo entregó, dice que a mamá le gustaba mucho y…- sus ojos se abrieron e par en par –Tsunade sama…- miro el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba encima del mar – cielos es tarde Tsunade sama me va a matar-

-¿Tsunade sama? – el general pregunto por inercia al ver como la sirena se removía nerviosamente.

-Si- contesto velozmente – ella es la guardiana de nuestra ciudad y de alguna manera mi "madre" – se entristeció al recordar como hacía unas horas dijera lo contrario – así que si se da cuenta de que me escape – su rostro se convirtió en uno de terror – cielos, me va a matar –

-¿Por …?- estaba por preguntar algo, realmente no quería que ella se fuera tan rápido, deseaba seguir conversando, pero algo lo interrumpió.

-¡General! – escucharon a lo lejos varias voces que el aludido reconoció como de los hombres bajo sus ordenes.

-¡Kakashi¡ - ese era el coronel que junto con el resto gritaba a lo lejos logrando distraer al general.

Y aprovechando la ocasión Sakura sin mucho tiempo para explicar todas las preguntas que el hombre tenía se echo al mar.

-Espera- dijo el adentrándose un poco al agua y sujetándola del brazo, ella pestaño sorprendida, los gritos eran mas cercanos – solo quería agradecerte otra vez por ayudarme – ella sonrió de nuevo y pensando que el hombre a pesar de llevar una mascara puesta era sumamente atractivo, se sonrojó.

-No fue nada- dijo ella, él la soltó al escuchar de nuevo mas y mas gritos que le llamaban, de seguro sus hombres le buscaban por todo el litoral.

-Si alguna vez vuelves y necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo – rápidamente sacó un paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a la chica –cuando quieras mi ayuda arrójalo y de donde esté vendré –

-¿De verdad?- los gritos se dejaban oír mas cerca, a unos cuantos metros.

-Si, te doy mi palabra- dijo el general ya que como todo caballero que era tenía una deuda con la joven sirena que le salvará la vida

Como despedida nuestra pequeña sirena sonrió asintiéndole y diciéndole que si regresaba no dudaría en hacerlo y así sin mas se alejo rápidamente nadando, él se quedo observando el mar tranquilamente mientras sentía como la arena de sus pies era jalada hacia el mar por la corriente para después regresarla en una voltereta provocada por una ola lo que le provocaba tener la sensación de ser jalado hacia el mar poco a poco, los gritos de sus subordinados lo obligaron a salir de sus pensamientos y del océano.

Realmente no fue una visión extraña mirar al general tan tranquilo y disfrutando de la vista, lo que era extraño era que su superior no mostrara ninguna herida ni golpe después de estar en un navío que explotara y se quemara reduciéndose a cenizas en el profundo del mar.

Como buenos soldados que eran al ver a su superior con vida se sintieron alegres y aliviados y porque no decirlo sorprendidos de que estuviera como siempre, despreocupado e intacto, por lo que no dudaron en echar un poco a correr para asegurarse de que él era el hombre que buscaban.

-General, que bueno que este bien- enunciaron algunos soldados al llegar, el aludido solo movió la cabeza.

-¡Oh Kakashi! – gritó el coronel acercándose a todo prisa sumamente emocionado con los ojos en lagrimas que caían como cascadas – que alegría que la llama de tu juventud te salvo – tan conmovido estaba que amenazó con abrazar a su superior - y aún arde en…- un fuerte golpe se escuchó y el coronel cayó de bruces en la arena con sus ojos girando como dos remolinos.

-Gracias coronel- dijo el general caminando pausadamente ante la mirada atónita del resto de los subordinados al ver como justo antes de realizar el tan conmovedor abrazo entre superior y subordinado el general no lo permitió y lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

El oficial de alto rango cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y camino tan tranquilo como siempre y pensando que por nada del mundo dejaría que un hombre le abrazara, mucho menos si eso representaba reemplazar la sensación tan agradable que el abrazo de la inocente sirena le habia dejado.

Por un momento se detuvo y giró mirando de nuevo el mar e ignorando la visión del coronel siendo levantado aun inconsciente en los brazos de Asuma y Shikamaru quien solo refunfuñaba cosas como "que problemático" mientras los otros soldados recogían las partes de su armadura y botas, fue ahí cuando recordó el hermoso par de ojos verdes que poseía la sirena, después de sonreír nuevamente giró siguiendo su curso rumbo al palacio.

Lo que el general no se imaginaba es que se vería en la necesidad de cumplir su palabra mas rápidamente de lo que creía y no tenía ni la mas remota idea de todas las consecuencias que esto acarrearía en su vida.

***********************

Recordaran a las amigas de nuestra sirena, recordaran a Hinata, la dulce y tímida sirena de ojos perlados, pues bien, Hinata sonreía mirando su reflejo en la piedra tallada como un espejo y sonrojada ante un par de recuerdos agradables que continuamente evocaba, de pronto un ruido llamo su atención, era un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana de su cuarto, sin mucho que hacer se dirigió y ahí en el marco del enorme ventanal se encontró con su amiga pelirosa.

-Sakura- dijo la sirena de escamas lilas - ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto abriendo la ventana y dejando pasar a la sirena ojiverde.

-Hinata, no lo vas a creer- enuncio sumamente emocionada.

La pelinegra solo pestañaba sin comprender a que se refería su amiga -¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó con su dulce y suave tono de voz.

-Ahorita te cuento, pero antes quiero que me hagas un favor- pidió la sirena pelirosa.

-Si, dime- asintió la chica pausadamente.

-Por favor di que pase la tarde y la noche contigo- pidió

La tímida pelinegra pestañó en varias ocasiones –es.. esta bien Sakura – se escandalizó un poco – pe..pero ¿por qué me pides eso, qu..que hiciste a..anoche?- pregunto preocupada y sonrojada.

-No lo vas a creer – dijo sumamente emocionada – fue increíble, la mejor experiencia de mi vida-

-Sa..Sakura- tartamudeo con los ojos completamente abiertos y totalmente roja ante los comentarios que le hiciera su amiga.

-Por fin, por fin conocí el mudo exterior y fue maravilloso- la sirena dio una vuelta y se dejo caer en la esponjosa cama.

-Ah- Hinata suspiró tranquila.

-¿Por qué suspiras?, ¿estas bien?-

-Etto… si- dijo ella un poco avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos – cuéntame – pidió tratando de despejar su vergüenza sentándose a un costado de la ojiverde.

-Hum, bueno, Tsunade sama no me dio permiso y me escape- dijo con un gesto de molestia y culpabilidad.

-Sakura, pero como…-

-Hinata – se incorporo hasta quedar sentada a un lado de su amiga y con ojos suplicantes dijo – tu sabes lo que esto significaba para mi – bajo la vista y tomó uno de sus mechones rosas – se que estuvo mal desobedecer y eso, pero es algo que yo añoraba desde hace mucho y no se porque ella me lo impidió, no lo se, se que estuve mal, pero no me arrepiento – levanto el semblante con seguridad.

La sirena ojiperla no sabia que decir, sabía que Sakura habia deseado ese viaje desde habia mucho, en realidad desde siempre, por lo que le parecía sumamente extraño que la rubia le hubiera negado el permiso, sabia que era estricta si, pero nunca pensó que tanto, así que sólo optó por seguir escuchando tranquila y calladamente el relato de su amiga.

-Fue increíble- dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en la esponjosa cama – el sol estaba ocultándose y el cielo se veía tan lindo, como una suave pintura, entonces miré un barco – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos – y me acerque y subí – Hinata aspiro aire algo agitada.

-Sa..Sakura es peligroso sabes que los humanos-

-Si, si, lo se, pero la verdad no pude evitarlo y sabes ¿por qué?- la tímida negó con la cabeza y Sakura se volvió a incorporar – porque sabia que le conocería – la ojiperla pestaño sorprendida – si, lo sabía – se llevo una mano al corazón – sabía que le conocería, que conocería a mi amor, a mi príncipe y sabes ¿qué?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó más por compromiso pues ya sabia de antemano la respuesta.

-Lo conocí- dijo sumamente emocionada y tomando de las manos a la de escamas lilas – conocí a un príncipe- Hinata se sorprendió y sonrió medianamente – "él" me dijo que mi príncipe se llama Sasuke, es tan guapo – suspiró – tiene ojos y cabello negro y usa ropa muy elegante –

-¿Él, quién es él?- preguntó intrigada la chica.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah!, él, el general-

-¿General?- pestañó sorprendida su amiga habla muy emocionada y atropelladamente.

-Si, el general Kakashi Hatake – dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en la esponja – es un hombre muy valiente, misterioso, tranquilo– entrecerró los ojos su voz se hacia mas pausada y tranquila – pero a la vez fuerte, agradable y muy amable además de que es calido y sus ojos son extraños, pueden estar tan lejanos y distantes en un momento y después son profundos y serios o alegres y…-

Hinata comenzó a reír tímidamente.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-¿Segura que el general no es el príncipe del que hablas?-

-¿Eh? – se sonrojo un poco – ¡no!, claro que no-

-Pues hablas mas de él que del otro-

Nuestra pequeña sirena pestaño confundida por la pregunta de su amiga luego negó con la cabeza – no, lo que pasa- hizo una pausa buscando su propia respuesta – lo que pasa es que con el hable mas después de que atacaran el barco – dijo asintiendo tratando de convencerse así misma mientras que la sonrisa de la ojiperla desapareció – y luego con eso de la explosión pues fui y lo ayude para que no se ahogara y lo cuide en la noche –

-Sakura-

-Y pues la verdad no me di cuenta pero me quede dormida – se sonrojo al recordar como es que se habia quedado abrazada del oficial, debía admitir que aun podía sentir la calida sensación que le dejará estar tan cerca del guardia, obvio que eso no le contaría a su amiga que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque por el relato de su aventura– y al despertarme pues conversamos un poco-

-Sa..Sakura-

-Y mira – le mostró el paquete que le diera el guardia – me dio esto y me dijo que si algún día volvía a la superficie con esto podría tener su ayuda donde y cuando fuera- sonrió recostándose de nuevo en la cama y suspirando emocionada.

-Sakura te das cuenta de que pudo haberte pasado algo peligroso-

-Si, pero no paso de ahí, todo salió bien y la verdad es que me la pase muy bien, tan bien que se me fue el tiempo volando y pues cuando menos pensé me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y si Tsunade sama se entera de que me escape y de todo esto creo que estaré en muchos problemas-

-Vaya que si-

-Por favor Hinata – se incorporó de golpe y tomo las manos de su amiga – por favor ayúdame y di que me quede aquí, ¿si, si?-

La pequeña sirena de ojos perlados asintió tranquilamente, sabía que su amiga estaría metida en graves problemas si no la ayudaba pero habia algo en ella que le advertía que de todas formas la pelirosa tendría muchos problemas y que estos problemas no se evitarían solo diciendo esa cuartada.

-Regresaré, c_laro que regresaré, regresaré a buscarle, para buscar a mi príncipe y ya se quien me puede ayudar –_ pensó sonriendo mirando el pequeño paquete entre sus manos y viendo reflejado en el la cara enmascarada y despreocupada del guardia.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola amigo (a) lector (a).

**Por hoy les entregamos la continuación de este cuento, esperamos y les allá gustado.**

Sabemos que fue corto y eso, pero no desesperen, pronto, esperemos, les daremos la siguiente parte del cuento.

_Si como no tienes mas que hacer, eres una ociosa de lo peor (_dijo detrás de su libro)

**Mira quien habla de ociosidad….. ¬.¬**

_Yo no soy ocioso, soy un shinobi que descansa continuamente para estar en perfectas condiciones y…_

Si claro ¬.¬ y ahora si me diste un nuevo concepto de ociosidad.

_Hum…(_ignora por completo todo a su alrededor excepto el Icha Icha haciendo enojar a la autora/narradora)

**O.ó Hum…. bueno ya no importa, chicos y chicas les presentaremos a nuestra invitada de hoy **(se escuchan tambores) ¡¡**bienvenida Sakura!! **(Extrañamente Kakashi baja su libro y mira como la mencionada aparece saludando al público)

Y dinos Sakura ¿como te sientes?

Oh, muy bien, gracias por invitarme y…

_Oye Sakura (_aparece Kakashi a un costado de la pelirosa y la interrumpe murmurándole algo)

Diga Kakashi sensei

_No le hagas mucho caso (_ le dice tapándose con el libro) _no esta muy completa que digamos, tu sabes _( con el dedo índice girándolo mientras señala su oreja)

**¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!**

YA TE ESCUCHAMOS, Y TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO ESTAMOS LOCAS Ò.o

_Si, si, claro (l_e guiña el ojo a la pelirosa quien solo sonríe nerviosamente) _claro que no estas loca, tu sabes es sumamente normal eso de que hables de ti misma en plural y como si fueran dos personas, si, claro que si._

**Kakashi ò.ó**

Ya Kakashi sensei deje de molestarla "KYA!!!, por fin alguien nos comprende_" _(inner Sakura sonríe)

Bueno dejando en claro que no estamos locas (mira de soslayo al shinobi quien solo sube una mano a la altura del hombro sin dejar de leer el libro pero extrañamente mas cercano a la pelirosa) ¬.¬ proseguimos con los reviews que nos han dado la gran dicha de decirnos.

**Les agradecemos a todos **( Sakura sonríe con una mano en la boca y sonrojada, extrañamente Kakashi cierra el libro mirándola de soslayo) **por dios la verdad no me interesa saber que le dijo U.ú**

JESSICA HARUZUCHIA: Como siempre contamos con tu apoyo, gracias y esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**K2008SEMPAI muchas gracias por no hacer caso de lo que diga Kakashi n.n (no te preocupes creo que esta muy ocupado como para darse cuenta de tu desobediencia…oye!! Que no estoy loca O.ò**

( La autora narradora gira observando al shinobi quien solo esta mirando a Sakura la cual ríe mas fuerte y mas sonrojada solo dice "sensei" y le da palmaditas en el hombro) ¬.¬

CARISMA266, gracias porque siempre podemos contar con tu apoyo, muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias y…lo siento pero creo que eso del contrato no se podrá arreglar hoy n.n y no, no traje a Sakura solo para distraer a Kakashi para que no lea tu comentario, le llamaría pero esta tan ocupado que me molestaría hablarle….

**STRMERCURY hola, hola, bienvenida a este fic, espero y el cap. Te haya gustado, no te preocupes que no será tan tan enfocado al verdadero cuento… ah y no te preocupes con eso de Sasuke, todo a su debido tiempo amiga strmercury**.

DANAIME, pues aquí la continuación, esperamos tu parecer.

**ISACAB la verdad yo y mis hermanos también veíamos a diario la película de la sirenita, creo que nos sabemos todos los diálogos, jajajajaja, déjanos tu parecer , por fa.. **

ELEOS ARGETUM hola amiga, gracias por comentar, **oye no entendí eso de muchas aclaraciones …**Se refiere a que no metas tu cuchara tan seguido ¡GRACIAS ELEOS!! n.n (sumadamente feliz)… **O.O en serio U,.,U…. (**triste se hace un ovillo y un aura oscura la rodea) eso del inner no lo entiendo, las dos estamos presentes siempre, de echo no somos las únicas dos, pero bueno ese es otro rollo por el momento solo seremos dos y no mas…jeje no te preocupes.

**LIZETH2 hola amiga Liz, me agrada hacerte reir tanto, espero y en este cap. Se halla cumplido esa meta, espero ansiosamente tu parecer y gracias por comentar…**

(Sakura de pronto se queda totalmente calmada, la autora/ narradora gira y ve a Kakashi en el suelo y Sakura enojada con mirada amenazante…)

Creo que con esto acabamos los comentarios … definitivamente no me interesa saber que es lo que le dijo U/./u

**Bueno chicos y chicas esperamos sus comentario y no le hagan caso a Kakashi ¬.¬.. hum…, el caso es que esperamos sus comentarios. **

**(E**l shinobi se levanta al escuchar su nombre y se va detrás de Sakura quien esta cruzada de brazos enojada, Sakura alegre se acerca donde la narradora/autora y Kakashi detrás como si nada hubiera pasado)

**Lo ven aquí la gente no puede durar mucho triste o enojadas.**

Cielos lamento no haber comentado mucho es que Kakashi sensei me distrajo y…

_No te preocupes Sakura ya habrá mas capítulos donde opinar._

Así es Kakashi, y si me baso mucho en cuentos y películas, etc., es que es como parodias, jejeje.

_Bah!! Lo que pasa es que se te acabo la creatividad…_

**Mira quien habla, el ninja "copia" hablando de falta de creatividad y robar ideas..**

_Hum ¬./_

Cielos Kakashi sensei ahora si le ganaron n.n

**Jajaja, gracias Sakura. ñ.n **

Ah y lectores no se preocupen con eso de los cuentos tristes, este no será uno de ellos, bueno al menos no en su totalidad, además recuerden no todos los cuentos y/o películas son tristes.

**Ahí tienen la historia de nuestro tierno y alegre Bambi que…**

_¿Bambi?.... que no conoces la historia, o que, si es triste y tráumante ya vez el bosque se quema y…_

**¿Se quema el bosque? Ó.O**

Bueno por lo menos Bambi vivió feliz con su mamá y…

_Pero si su mamá muere en manos de cazadores furtivos…._

**Ó.o**

Ó.o

Kakashi sensei quiere callarse!

_¿Por qué?...._

Mire lo que provoca (Sakura señala donde la autora/narradora quien esta con su mirada de borreguito, a Kakashi le sale una gota en la cabeza)

La mamá de Bambi…. O.O

…**esta muerta, Bambi se quedo huérfano… O.O **(de nuevo la mirada de borreguito con ojos acuosos)

Cielos me recuerda a los animaniacs, (de los cuales no tengo derechos), a Skypi el sobrino de Slapy la ardilla en el cap. "la mamá de Bombi"

_¿Sakura veías esas caricaturas? O./_

Si o/./o

_Ah…. Yo también n./_

O.o …Hum **¬.¬ **pero yo era una niña…..

_Bueno creo que es tiempo para decir adiós, hey tu narradora-autora despide el segmento_

La mamá de Bambi…. O.o

…**está muerta… Bambi esta huérfano…. O.o**

(A los shinobis les sale una gota en la cabeza, la autora no reacciona sigue en posición fetal en el rincón y con sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas)

Ve, lo que provoca, Kakashi sensei… ó.o (Sakura se acerca donde la autora/narradora y la abraza consolándola y diciendo "ya, ya", a Kakashi solo le sale otra gota en la cabeza al notar que la pelirosa se le queda viendo enojada por el estado de la autora/narradora)

_Bueno, bueno, _(carraspea)_ yo despediré el segmento por ella, nos vemos en el siguiente… _(dice adiós con la mano y su ojo cerrado)

_Hasta pronto._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

- _Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

*****cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Nuestra dulce sirena de verdes ojos se encontraba bastante ensimismada en sus pensamientos del mundo exterior que no reparaba en las miradas de sus compañeros, y sobre todo en la de Anko, la estricta maestra de música de los chicos que en estos momentos deseaba convertir la batuta en una daga y dirigirla a su violinista que al parecer estaba solo moviendo las cuerdas unas con otras sin reparar en el terrible desajuste de las notas musicales que estaba arruinando la melodía del día.

**No sabía que en el mar se escuchara y tocará música clásica…**

Ya tan pronto interrumpiendo, utiliza tu imaginación….

Sin poder soportarlo mas la mentora señalo con las manos a los lados que dejaran de tocar, los chicos la obedecieron al instante, sin embargo un ruido quedo presente en la sala, era la dulce pelirosa quien seguía mirando a la nada y moviendo su brazo emitiendo el horrible sonido que a Anko le parecía un gran insulto al instrumento.

La sirena de cabellera violácea sabia que Sakura era una buena violinista pero por una razón durante los últimos días se le iban las notas, olvidaba las partituras o restregaba las cuerdas sin piedad o sin interés, siempre había sido una buena alumna por eso le parecía extraño hacerlo pero antes de todo estaba su criterio y aprecio por la música así que con actitud retadora se colocó frente a la sirenita.

-Maestra Anko- dijo pestañando repentinamente al mirar a la aludida frente suyo por lo que dejo de tocar.

-Dame eso- dijo la mayor quitando de las manos el instrumento –sal de mi clase y entra hasta que logres concentrarte- señalo con la mano libre la puerta –ah- dijo antes de que la sirena cruzará al pasillo – y lo mismo para mi otra clase-.

-Si- dijo sumisamente la ojiverde pues sabia que tenía razón.

Así que a nuestra adorable protagonista no le quedo de otra mas que retirarse de la sala y quedarse en el pasillo, mirando por la ventana parte del arrecife y recordando como cuando hace años Anko le asignará el violín como su instrumento se sintió desinflada, no es que no le gustara sino que no le parecía uno muy femenino que digamos, no como a las chicas, Hinata tocaba el piano y a veces cantaba, Ino el arpa, Ten Ten la flauta esos si era mas femeninos, por su parte Kiba con su actitud inquieta no pudo sino ser el encargado de las percusiones, Shino el violonchelo, Neiji trombón y Lee trompeta, ese era el pequeño grupo musical de los futuros guardianes de la cuidad que se formó a petición de Tsunade sama.

Ella como el resto de sus compañeros se preguntaban porque tenían que llevar todo eso pero la guardiana les comunicó que era porque debían tener una formación integral, así que no les quedo de otra mas aceptar aunque a Hinata le fascinaba la idea.

Ahora después de tantos años nuestra pelirosa tocaba muy bien, pero en estos días después de su salida al exterior no podía concentrarse en otras cosas que no fuera la idea de cómo regresar.

El mundo exterior le fascinaba y atraída tanto, a veces se preguntaba porque pero no lograba encontrar respuesta, además de eso su otra pasión era la lectura, y eso era porque entre los libros e ilustraciones encontraba el calmar de alguna manera, su inquietud del mundo de los humanos.

Nadó saliendo por el gran ventanal y en una parte libre de corales se recostó observando los rayos de luz que se alcanzaban a colar entre la capas del agua, suspiró, nuevamente estaba pensando en ello, nuevamente tantas y tantas cuestiones le llegaban y todas iniciaban en el deseo de volver a la superficie.

La pequeña ojiverde tenía un grave problema, se había planteado y replanteado todas las posibles soluciones pero ninguna la convencía por completo o no podía cumplirlas.

El plan era este: regresar al mundo exterior, buscar al príncipe, después de eso lo demás se dará por añadidura, ella y él se enamorarían, casarían y formarían una familia; al menos esa era la idea original, idea que se planteaba desde pequeña, desde la primera vez que tuvo un libro en sus manos y quedo fascinada con las historia de romance que describían.

Pero la realidad no era tan sencilla, no, todo eso planteaba tantos problemas, como ¿cómo regresar al exterior? tendría que escaparse o algo, eso no era tan difícil, pero una vez fuera del mar era obvio que tendría que acercarse al monarca, podría saludarlo desde el agua o verlo en su barco, pero tal vez, como sirena que era, él no la encontraría atractiva o algo, así que tenía que ser una doncella humana pero ¿cómo?.

En una ocasión le toco leer sobre un tipo de sirena que tenía la facultad de convertirse a voluntad en humanas, ellas, las ninfas denominadas como Nereidas, se perdieron entre los senderos del tiempo, como deseaba ser una de ellas, como deseaba encontrar a una y pedirle que le contara los secretos de cómo hacerlo, su rostro se entristeció.

A parte de eso estaban las consecuencias de sus actos, realmente se sentiría mal de abandonar su ciudad, amigos y madre, a parte tendría que desobedecerla, y estarían furiosos, estarían preocupados, suspiró, además si por alguna razón ella se convertía en humana no podría volver al mundo acuático y no los volvería a ver, ¿realmente sus deseos de conocer, vivir y amar en tierra firme eran tan grandes como para dejar todo atrás?…

La respuesta era si.

Sabia que era egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, eso iba mas allá de sus fuerzas y su razón, era algo que no podía evitar, era un grito que sentía en el pecho, aún recordaba la alegría ¡al ver el sol, al tocar la arena, al sentir el viento! ¡cómo lo había disfrutado, como lo extrañaba!.

Aún así no se decidía ni encontraba como volverse humana, tendría que investigar mas o buscar otras opciones, -_demonios-_ si tan solo fuera mas sencillo, ya no podía seguir esperando por mucho –_tal vez Tsunade sama me pueda ayudar, si le cuento todo y de verdad ve mi entusiasmo…_ s_i claro, primero se seca el mar-_ no, definitivamente no era posible, ella era ingenua pero no estúpida, -_quizá Ela- _negó con la cabeza, no, ella no era opción, Ela no debía ser opción, así que no le quedaba mas que resignarse a esperar un poco mas para ver si entre sus amados libros encontraba la respuesta.

Bueno, por lo menos ya tenia algunas cosas a su favor, sonrió y sacó el paquetito que el general le diera, al menos ya tenía una parte del problema resulto, sabía que él le ayudaría, sobretodo porque al ser el encargado de la guardia imperial estaba en continuo contacto con los monarcas y, por tanto, con él.

El general, ese hombre tan amable y cálido, apretujo la pequeña bolsa, ¿qué sería de él?, admitía que aún sentía el tacto y el agradable aroma que le hizo sentir, desde el primer momento en que le vio, ahí sentado en ese gran barril mirándola fija y a la vez lejanamente supo que era una buena persona, que era amable y alguien de confiar, -_era extraño_-, pensó la sirenita, siempre confiaba en las personas pero nunca le había pasado eso con alguien mas, por eso sin que ella supiera como ni porque tuvo que seguirlo hasta la planta alta del barco para escucharlo hablar.

Ese era otro de los motivos de regresar, volver a ver al general, quería charlar con él, ver de nuevo como sus ojos se arqueaban cerrándose cuando sonreía y escuchar su suave y profunda voz…

Abrió los ojos confundida y pestañó, no, no, estaba mal, ella quería ver al general para que le ayudará a encontrar al príncipe, si eso era, solo por eso y nada mas.

-_Si, solo por eso- _pensó.

-¡Sakura!- eran las chicas que le llamaban desde la sala de música.

-Ya voy- se incorporó y llegó donde sus amigas.

-Sakura- dijo la sirena de cabellos dorados -¿qué es lo que te pasa?, estas mas torpe que de costumbre y vaya que ya es mucho decir-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Ino- dijo sarcástica.

-¿Sabes que Anko sensei estuvo a punto de sacarte del concierto?-

-¿Qué?- dijo muy sorprendida – claro que no puede, no tiene otro violín- resolvió con alegría.

-Pu..ues dijo que de ser necesario ella tocaría en tu lugar- comentó la tímida Hinata

La sirenita pelirosa se desinfló.

-Anko sensei es estricta no debes de hacerla enojar Sakura san- recomendó Lee.

-Tienes suerte de que no te sacará – dijo Kiba logrando así que la ojiverde respirará tranquila - Tsunade sama estaría furiosa- todos asintieron.

-Eso no va a cambiar- dijo Shino

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la sirenita.

-Pues porque señorita Anko dijo que le va a pasar un reporte tuyo a Tsunade sama – expreso Ino.

-Oh no- Sakura se dejo caer en uno de los bancos del lugar.

Y como el destino a veces es duro y regio Shizune apareció a la puerta del salón.

-Sakura, Tsunade sama quiere verte-

-Si- dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Hinata- dijo la mayor

-¿Eh?- dejo escapar la de escamas lilas.

-También a ti-

Las dos sirenas se miraron entre si y nerviosas se presentaron en la oficina de su superior.

De alguna manera la tímida Hinata siempre supo que la invidente se enteraría de la mentira tarde o temprano, y era verdad, después de que ella diera su explicación la guardiana supo que mentía, era una habilidad que gracias a su ceguera habia obtenido, su oído no la engañaba al escuchar como las personas, unas mas que otras pero todas invariablemente, cuando mentían tenían un ligero cambió en su voz y su energía se sentía diferente, era como si temblaran por dentro a sabiendas de su error, así que se dio a la tarea de investigar la veracidad de las palabras de las jovencitas, todo de manera sutil, por medio de los padres de Hyuga con quien salió a comer y por comentarios pudo deducir que era verdad que ambas sirenas le mentían, Sakura no habia pasado la noche con Hinata.

Como la guardiana era una persona de fuerte carácter esto le causo un gran enojo, pero otra cosa mas grande era su instinto, el cual le dictaba que si le habían mentido era por algo mucho muy importante, así que dejo que ambas pensaran que ella se habia tragado la mentira para así observar el comportamiento de su protegida y poder saber que tanto se escondía tras esa mentira, porque sabía que si la regañaba antes sería mas difícil enterarse de la raíz del problema.

Y así fue como se dio cuenta de los pequeños pero importantes cambios en la chica, Sakura siempre cantaba y bailaba, era feliz por naturaleza pero en los últimos días se portaba mas alegre y a veces contrastaba con momentos de ensimismamiento, además de que ya no estaba con eso de la algarabía que el mundo exterior le causaba ni le reclamó no haberla dejado subir a conocerlo, definitivamente las cosas andaban mal, muy mal.

Lo que constato todas estas sospechas fueron los reportes que se le sumaron de los maestros de la academia le hicieran llegar, Iruka, el maestro de literatura e historia, no daba mucho de quejarse solo que estaba un poco mas distraída, Eibisu el hombre que les impartía las ciencias si se quejaba de que no prestaba atención y para variar, Anko, la maestra de música y manejo de armas acababa de salir echa una furia al decirle que casi suspende el concierto ante los chillidos que la pelirosa diera con el violín y que también le había pedido no entrar en la de armas porque con esa concentración podía fallar un blanco de 1 metro y el arma terminar en el ojo de uno de sus compañeros.

-_O Sakura está enamorada ó tal vez…- _se llevó la mano a las sienes por el dolor de cabeza, pues la guardián sufría de eso continuamente, ya que no le dejaba en paz.

Como deseaba que fuese la primera opción porque con la segunda, con esa era mas difícil lidiar, pero habia una peor, una tercera que era el resultado de la suma de las dos primeras.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, fue así como cuestionando a las jovencitas las fue acorralando hasta que la más nerviosa de ellas, la de escamas lilas le dio la pauta para darse cuenta de todo el embuste y así las hizo confesar de su tremendo error.

Tsunade era estricta y habia amenazado a la joven ojiperla negarle el ser la cantante del concierto y como nuestra sirenita no quería involucrar mas a su amiga declaro toda la verdad solo para que dejaran a su amiga tranquila alegando que era inocente y que ella no tenía nada que ver.

Tsunade sintió como si una ballena le hubiera aplastado, al parecer era la opción tres –_demonios- _después de un largo y profundo silencio dejo salir a Hinata y le dijo que si cantaría pero que después del concierto estaría suspendida por una semana de todas las actividades, la pequeña y tímida sirena se sintió contenta pues realmente esperaba una reprimenda mas fuerte pero eso no impidió que sintiera terriblemente angustiada ante el destino de su amiga.

Nuestra querida Sakura no pudo más que sentirse mal, terriblemente mal ante el resultado del sermón que le diera su tutora, aún así se sentía de cierta forma alegre por no haber llorado frente a ella.

-"_Escuchame bien Sakura, se te prohíbe salir a la superficie, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia lo harás, así que será mejor que guardes un bello recuerdo porque será el único que tendrás en toda tu vida, además estas suspendida de tus actividades por un mes, estarás aquí en esta mansión y no saldrás sin mi consentimiento y sin estar acompañada por Shizune" –_ habia sido dura pero ella esperaba algo así de su tutora, aún así no podía sino solo estar ahí, parada con un terrible dolor en su corazón - _"quiero que me regreses tu colección de libros" –_ eso si que no se lo esperaba era demasiado, la misma Shizune pensaba igual al ver como también se alteraba –"_bien puedes invertir tu tiempo en otras cosas mientras te desintoxicas de todas esas bobas ideas que tienes y entras, de una vez por todas, mas a la realidad_"- al recordar las palabras no pudo mas que echarse a llorar en la cama de esponjas, ella habia sido muy dura, demasiado, le quitaba muchas cosas, ¿tan grande era el error, tan grave la falla?, ¿tan terrible era que ella amará y ansiará el mundo de los humanos?.

Lo que la guardiana no esperaba es que sus palabras resultaran en algo completamente opuesto a lo que con ellas quería lograr, quería aminorar ese entusiasmo de salir del mar, dejarla tranquilizarse y después levantarle el castigo, protegerla de "eso", pero eso era inevitable, eso era el destino, su destino, por lo que, como pocas veces, se equivocó.

-_Ela- _llegada la noche y estando en su cama entre sueños pudo ver los recuerdos de lo que los tritones llamaban "Ela", la vieja y terrorífica cueva que se encontraba mas allá de los limites de la ciudad y mucho mas allá del arrecife, donde la vida era escasa y triste, sin embargo en ese paraje tan desértico tenía algo que a muchos habia atraído como un imán al metal y eso era ella, Ela, la cueva de los deseos, la llamaban así porque nunca, nadie, habia sabido de su verdadero nombre así que era una abreviación de Ella que para no confundirse le quitaron una letra y lo dejaron en "Ela".

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas, pues sabia que si seguía pensándolo se arrepentiría, decidió emprender su escape, iría con Ela y le pediría convertirla en humana, ¿qué haría su madre?, estaba segura que ella le diría "lucha por ser feliz", pero de lo que estaba tambaleante era el "modo" en que ella buscaría ese "ser feliz", pero ya no importaba estaba atrapada y no habia otra opción sino esa.

Fue así como tomo el listón de su madre y los presentes de Hinata y las chicas, sería lo único que llevaría, salio con sigilo y burlo la guarda de la ciudad, agradeció que Ino fuese tan curiosa ya que gracias a que siempre preguntaba todo con detalle tenía la leve idea de cómo era el camino y gracias a que Ten Ten le ayudará con los planos de rutas pudo orientarse mejor, sus amigas, como las extrañaría.

Nadó y nadó, todo bajo la escasa luz de la luna y dándose cuenta que conforme lo hacia el paraje se hacia mas oscuro y con riscos, en realidad no tantos como ella se los imaginaba pero no era muy agradable la vista que digamos, ni que contar de todas las peripecias y estrategias que tuvo que armar para disminuir en lo posible su encuentro con criaturas desagradables y peligrosas.

Cuando estaba por rendirse escucho una voz, era la dulce y tentadora voz de Ela que le llamaba desde un punto lejano de donde estaba, todo era como los escasos comentarios que escuchó de niña, tomando bríos se dirigió por donde la voz le indicará y llegó hasta una pequeña y no tan horrorosa cueva que era muy pequeña, tanto que parecía mas un pozo que sobresalía un poco del fondo marino.

-Dime, ¿que deseas?, te estaba esperando Sakura, ¿quieres ser humana? – la pecesita asintió- ¿aunque eso signifique no volver nunca a ser sirena? - le dijo una voz tenue y a la vez fría desde el fondo de la cueva pero ella no podía precisar el punto donde iniciaba o terminaba pues el eco resonaba por todos lados.

-S..si- dejo salir tímidamente pues el ambiente se tornaba frío y sus vellos se erizaban, realmente no le sorprendía mucho eso de que supiera sus motivos, después de todo también era algo que se decía de Ela, que adivinaba tus sentimientos y deseos mas profundos.

-Y… ¿estas dispuesta a dar algo a cambio?-

-Si- dijo algo temerosa pero no sorprendida pues era de esperarse que le pidiera algo a cambio.

-Que bueno que mi pequeña sirena sabe que nadie da algo a cambio de nada, ¿de verdad deseas eso? – la pequeña sirena asintió – ¿tanto para darme algo preciado?-

-Si…. solo pídalo-

-Eres valiente, sirenita – dijo con sorna – quiero tu cabello-

-¿Mi cabello?- pensó confundida y sorprendida, pues en realidad esperaba otra cosa, aunque realmente para ella el cabello era algo importante, ni que decir de lo que se le dificulto el tenerlo de esa longitud y textura –pero ¿por qué?-

-Si, tu cabello, porque, pues porque si- la sirena se sintió extrañada y solo arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión – ¿dudas?- dijo – entonces tu deseo no es tan importante –

-No, no, es que es extraño, pero esta bien…_ pero como lo cortaré- _fue entonces cuando recordó el extraño presente – _gracias Neiji, gracias Ten Ten- _tomó el collar y comenzó a cortar el largo cabello.

A pesar de ser tan pequeño, el collar estaba bastante afilado de tal forma que logro cortarse un par de veces y mezclar su sangre con las hebras rosadas que poco a poco cedían al filo del pequeño puñal, ni que decir que tardo mucho en hacerlo y que mientras lo hacia unas ligeras lagrimas se le deslizaban al pensar que todos sus esfuerzos se iban al perder de esa forma gran parte del largo de su cabellera y que el corte le estaba quedando horrible, no como cuando Ino le emparejaba las puntas con tanta precisión como la que tenía Ten Ten en la clase de armas.

-Listo- dijo tomando con una mano la melena cortada y con la otra envainando el pequeño puñal y colgándolo en su cuello.

-Arrójalo- dijo con una voz agitada y emocionada casi ambiciosa.

La pequeña pelirosa se asomó a la entrada de la pequeña cueva y sin querer estar mas cerca tiró su cabello y observó como este caía a un pozo muy pero muy profundo, como un gran gran abismo.

-Ahora mi parte- dijo – cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que realmente deseas, píenselo tanto y tan fervorosamente como si de ello dependiera tu vida-

La pequeña sirena hizo caso a todo lo que la voz le indicaba y sin que ella lo notará una luz comenzó a envolverla y otra salía del pozo de la cueva rodeándola, cuando abrió los ojos sintió algo extraño, era como una opresión muy grande en su pecho, lo que le causó una desesperación tan terrible que movía sus brazos en todas direcciones ya que buscaba un lugar mas abierto y menos denso y pesado en ambiente, pero no lograba desplazarse, entonces miró hacia abajo y pudo ver como dos piernas se agitaban continuamente.

¡Era una humana, tenía piernas!.

¿Pero qué era lo que le pasaba?, si seguía así sentía como si fuese a morir, entonces lo recordó.

-"_Los humanos no pueden respirar bajo el agua, no son como los tritones y sirenas que pueden obtener oxígeno del aire y del agua, su sistema respiratorio…"- _esas habían sido las palabras de su profesor Eibisu en una clase donde ella le cuestionará sobre los humanos, entonces la desesperación le pegó mas duro, ¿cómo habia sido tan tonta como para olvidar algo tan importante, cómo?.

Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda pero fue inútil el agua le entro en un gran torrente que solo empeoró las cosas, ¿cómo era posible que algo tan noble como el agua le hiciera tanto daño?, comenzó a mirar borroso y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no podía agitarse mas, sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado y cansado, ¿cómo era posible morir así?, ¿cómo era posible que Ela la dejara morir?, ¿cómo era posible que muriera tan lejos de sus amigos, de Tsunade sama?, ¿cómo era posible morir siendo una humana? ya no vería el exterior, ya nunca mas estaría bajo los rayos del sol y sentir el viento y la arena, ya no vería mas el mar, las estrellas, ya no vería mas al príncipe, ni al general, no volvería a ver su lejano y profundo ojo negro, ni su cicatriz, ni su misterioso ojo rojo, ni a escuchar su profunda y suave voz, no volvería a verlo, no volvería a ver al general Kakashi Hatake…

-¡Oh!, perdón, se me olvidada que los humanos no respiran bajo el agua – dijo con lo que a la sirena le parecía sarcasmo – te ayudaré-

Una luz salio del fondo del pozo y la envolvió en lo que aparentemente era una burbuja, en cuanto estuvo ahí sintió como si la pesadez se alejará e inhalo profundamente llevándose una mano al pecho que aun se le agitaba continuamente, sin poder evitarlo tosió y algo de agua se escapo de su boca, si la iba a ayudar desde el principio ¿por qué hacerlo hasta que estuvo al filo de la muerte?.

-Mi pequeña sirena mi ayuda no es gratuita- dijo la voz – salvarte la vida también será a cambio de algo, pero no te preocupes, aún no se me ocurre nada, mas adelante resolveré qué, mientras tanto ve y diviértete, vete de mi vista sirena- la luz se apago y la burbuja comenzó a flotar entre las capas de agua.

Mientras la burbuja subía la ahora humana tocaba las paredes de esa redonda y suave burbuja mirando el fondo marino donde antes estuvo y pensando que es lo que daría a cambio de su vida, pero eso no era tan importante, aún quedaba cosas mas urgentes de las cuales preocuparse y esa era como le haría una vez llegando a la superficie para poder nadar, ya que la burbuja no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Pero al parecer Ela habia sido considerada con la pobre sirenita, o eso pensaba la dulce ojiverde en ese momento pues al llegar a la superficie la burbuja no reventó sino que duró un poco mas y por las corrientes del mar, que gracias a que la luna estaba llena y la marea era alta, lograron llevarla cerca del litoral, ella estaba tan cansada y sus piernas tan débiles que no lograron sostenerle mucho por lo que por unos momentos se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó lo primero que observó era que el oleaje se hacia mas intenso y que unos riscos estaba por golpear la frágil capa que la protegía, y así fue, para su fortuna y gracias al entrenamiento pudo esquivar el risco, pero la burbuja se rompió y de nuevo sintió como sus nuevos apéndices locomotores no eran muy confiables ni fuertes, o tal vez era que no lograban moverlos con prestaza, pero el caso es que como pudo logró asirse del risco, evitando hundirse, sin embargo el risco era filoso y logro lastimarle un poco la piel.

Pero nuestra sirenita era valiente y supo tomar fuerzas para pensar que ese pequeño dolor de las breves cortaduras en su piel no eran tan importantes, sino que lo era el hecho de que aún le faltaban unos metros para llegar a la orilla y que no podía permanecer siempre aferrada a esa roca.

Tenía que moverse rápidamente, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, suspiró y el recuerdo del general nadando le alegro de sobremanera, si lo imitaba ella llegaría a la arena, pero tenía miedo, sus piernas no eran muy confiables y aún no sabía como coordinarles a la perfección.

-Solo unos cuantos ensayos- dijo con sus cejas juntas y con gran decisión comenzó a mover sus piernas, se impresionó al notar como estas respondían ya de una manera mas natural, como sus brazos –_eso es imaginaré que son brazos-_

Después de unos breves minutos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba mas segura de cómo moverlas y de que el pequeño risco ya se estaba empezando a caer con su peso – es ahora o nunca- suspiró y con un gran fuerza tomó impulso e hizo algo así como un salto que le ayudo a recorrer bastante distancia pero el golpe del agua al caer le dolió mucho, entonces comprendió el concepto de tensión superficial del agua y lo doloroso que podía ser, sin pensar mas en cosas de ciencias trató de imitar al general, era difícil y cansando y no era muy buena en ello,- _ja, una sirena que no sabe nadar- _por un momento sonrió ante lo extraño de la situación.

Pero como la suerte sonríe a los de buen corazón…

**Y como no podemos quedarnos sin protagonista….**

DECIA que como la suerte sonríe a los de buen corazón nuestra adolorida pelirosa llegó a la costa y se dejó caer presa de un terrible cansancio, después de voltearse boca arriba y mirar la luna llena que parecía sonreírle y decirle "lo lograste", una risa surgió de su boca, podía sentir el viento de nuevo en la cara y escuchaba a algunas aves a lo lejos, el agua de las olas le llegaba a los pies y le hacia cosquillas.

-¡_Oh por dios tengo pies!- _entonces con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, mirando su nuevo cuerpo humano no pudo sino que sorprenderse –¿_todos los humanos tiene esto?-_ pensó al mirar la parte en la que sus dos piernas se unían –_nunca miré nada así en las ilustraciones- _pensó, -_pero bueno, solo son detalles_-, detalles que después averiguaría, ahora habia algo mas primordial por hacer –_primero lo primero-_

Entonces de entre una de las conchas de bivalvo de su sostén sacó lo que el general le diera, con gran esfuerzo intentó ponerse de pie y solo consiguió caer de pompas, lo intento por dos ocasiones mas obteniendo el mismo resultado entonces refunfuñando golpeo el suelo con las manos, caminar no era tan sencillo como el general lo hacia ver.

Suspiró tranquilizándose y pensando que estaba muchísimo muy cansada, sino hacia algo sus fuerzas la abandonarían por completo y se quedaría dormida y el frío puede ser muy cruel, suspiró y con sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el esfuerzo se incorporó logrando sostenerse de una de las paredes de una gran roca que estaba cerca, entonces apuño con fuerzas el paquete y lo arrojó.

*********************************

-Capa- dijo con un suspiro de lo mas aburrido sentado en una de las sillas del palacio –odio las capas- definitivamente a nuestro general no le veía bien eso de estar vestido de gala y en una reunión de "etiqueta" en el palacio.

La tan odiada y antes referida prenda era parte del uniforme de gala de los soldados de alto rango y que en ocasiones especiales se usaba, en lo personal al general le parecían feas e inútiles, solo un estorbo mas en el movimiento, a ver, donde estaba la utilidad de usarlas si en medio de la velada un enemigo se escabullía y el tendría que correr y que tal si al correr se tropezaba al pisar su dichosa capa, eso era perder el tiempo, la dignidad y al monarca a quien, se supone, salvas – odio las capas- .

Sin embargo no todos pensaban lo mismo, al parecer al coronel le parecían grandiosas y que aumentaban la gallardía y la elegancia en el uniforme militar, que a las mujeres le gustan los hombres de uniforme y sin fin de palabras y oraciones tontas que Gai le habia dicho y que por suerte solo escuchó y recordó la mitad.

Y vaya que le gustaban y se sentía atractivo, vaya que sí, solo con mirarlo danzar y hablar era para darse cuenta de su gran entusiasmo y de lo que "la llama de la juventud" significaba para ese hombre que era el segundo al mando de la guardia.

El soldado Kakashi suspiró cansado, en realidad el odiaba esas reuniones, era una de las cosas que no eran de su agrado al obtener ese rango, como lamentaba no haber podido deshacerse, como otras tantas veces, de la reunión en la cual se ultimaban quien sabe que cosas, cosas que al él realmente no le importaban, ni le incumbían y, por tanto, aburrían.

Tratando de distraerse un poco miró a las personas que se encontraban hablando en el gran e iluminado salón, entonces no pudo sino encontrarse con la visión de su oficial, tercero al mando, Asuma Sarutobi, quien parecía estar completamente orgulloso de su esposa, y no era para menos, Kurenai, que así se llamaba, era una hermosa y fuerte mujer, la conoció en los mandos de la guardia pues era la encargada del reclutamiento de nuevos soldados y como el chiquillo travieso del amor es complaciente les dio la oportunidad de amarse y unir sus vidas, prueba de ello era el vientre abultado que la dama lucia y que su amigo tocaba continuamente.

Cerca de él estaban los dos mas jóvenes soldados de su regimiento, grande amigos, Chouji y Shikamaru, ambos prometían llegar a ser mucho y él les tenía gran estima y confianza, al parecer estaban conversando con el guerrero que cuidaba del príncipe Uzumaki, Sai, a quien al parecer el aludido monarca habia convencido de que le dejará un instante.

Entonces el general comenzó a recordar a Jiraiya su homónimo en la guardia del reino de Uzumaki, el le admiraba mucho, era un gran guerrero, "el ermitaño" le llamaban.

Cuando Hatake era aún un niño le vio por primera vez al lado de su fallecido padre, eran grandes amigos, su padre y el general de cabellera blanca habían luchado juntos, siendo grandes compañeros.

Desafortunadamente su padre, "colmillo blanco", no logró salir ileso de la guerra y fue así como murió siendo un héroe, un héroe que la mayoría de la gente olvido y realmente nunca supieron de la magnitud de lo que él hiciera, pero el general Kakashi si tenía la leve idea de lo que su padre y el general Jiraiya junto con sus otros compañeros habían hecho.

Poco después de que su padre muriera el general Jiraiya le visitaba y fue el encargado de terminar con el entrenamiento que su padre le daba, por eso le estimaba, porque fue su amigo y apoyo para superar la perdida de sus padres, pues su madre poco después murió por una enfermedad, él sabía que la enfermedad de su madre tenía un nombre, tristeza y pena por la muerte de su padre, por todo ello le debía mucho a ese hombre.

Tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, como esa costumbre que tenía de leer esos libros, libros que el "ermitaño" escribía y le proveía con premura cada vez que sacaba un nuevo tomo, y, en el que el "ermitaño" narraba historias de amor en toda la extensión de la palabra y donde el protagonista era el pobre afortunado que luchaba por el amor de una mujer, pero en la que la mayoría de las mujeres eran, en la definición de Jiraiya, "de esas mujeres malas que son muy buenas".

Jiraiya tenía enorme apreció a la figura femenina y debido a ese gran admiración era que el príncipe Naruto le habia agregado un adjetivo a su sobrenombre, "ermitaño pervertido", pues el príncipe convivía muy de cerca con el general, ya que el rey Minato también le apreciaba de sobremanera, pues a pesar de sus excentricidades, el general Jiraiya era uno de los hombres mas confiables, valientes y fuertes que el mundo conocía.

El general Kakashi suspiró con desaliento al darse cuenta de que en esa reunión ni siquiera podía distraerse en la lectura de uno de los libros del ermitaño, no porque le importará mucho el que dirán, si no porque el, ahora Rey, Itachi Uchiha, le pidió que se abstuviera de eso en la reunión ya que los invitados eran de suma importancia y no tan comprensivos y tolerantes con esa clase cosas, ya de por si era complicado explicar el porque de que su general usaba máscara, no hablará y mantuviera un ojo cerrado, como para soportar los chillidos mojigatos de las mujeres exageradas de la corte ante los gustos excéntricos de su general, por lo que quería evitar en lo mas posible problemas tan insignificantes como ese.

-Hum….- completamente aburrido y cansando decidió salir a despejarse un poco y logrando evitar magistralmente a las mujeres que le veían con curiosidad y a los hombres que deseaban preguntarle su punto de vista sobre a lo que a su parecer era un tema irrelevante logró salir al balcón.

Ahí, apoyado el barandal, la vista era perfecta, una gran luna llena se alzaba en el firmamento, las estrellas brillaban y se reflejaban en las ondulantes aguas del mar, podía escuchar los estridentes sonidos del océano cuando golpeaban las costas del reino, cerró el ojo disfrutando de la brisa marina y olvidándose de la algarabía del salón.

-No hay nada como esto para relajarse- dijo una voz desde una de las esquinas del balcón.

-Príncipe Uzumaki – dijo dando una reverencia.

El rubio sonrió y se dejo ver – dejé las formalidades general Kakashi – dijo.

El príncipe Naruto era una persona alegre, valiente y muy perseverante, admiraba mucho a su padre, al ermitaño y al general Kakashi y su sueño era convertirse en el mejor monarca, aunque como todos los humanos también tenía defectos, pero no ahondaremos en ellos.

-Logre escarparme por unos momentos – dijo el de sangre azul-el mar logra calmarme y me parece tan enigmático – sonrió

El general sonrió y mirando las aguas le dio la razón al joven rubio, pero la calma duró poco ya que una voz desde la puerta comenzó a llamar al príncipe.

-Ah- suspiró – lo deberes me llaman- se despidió y sin mucho entusiasmo se dirigió a la sala no sin envidiar la suerte del general ya que el si podía quedarse por mas tiempo en el balcón.

El general Hatake volvió su ojo al océano y sin poder evitarlo recordó a la dulce e inocente sirena que conoció y que le salvo la vida -_¿qué será de ella?, ¿dónde estará?-_

Estando pensando en esas cosas algo comenzó a vibrar y brillar en sus ropas, en un bolsillo, entrecerró la vista, era una señal de alarma, en unos cuantos segundos se transportaría a donde sea que estuvieran solicitando su apoyo, fue así como por medio de movimientos de manos desapareció en una nube de humo del balcón.

-Hey Kakashi te reto a…- el coronel no terminó su oración ya que no logro ver a nadie en el lugar –pensaba que estaba aquí – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – bueno le buscaré en otro lado-.

El general apareció en donde menos se lo esperaba, estaba en una parte de la costa que a su juzgar no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, habia muchos riscos que el mar golpeaba sin ninguna contemplación creando un rugido al que antes se le otorgará a alguna imaginada y atormentada criatura, realmente se sorprendió.

Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al mirar a una silueta de una mujer que se aferraba a una de las rocas y que al verlo sonrió, la sorpresa creció mas al darse cuenta de que ella no portaba ninguna prenda que cubriera su piel, salvo el sostén de conchas en sus pechos y el listón en su rosada cabellera –_ella-._

-Ge..general- dijo soltándose del lugar y acercándose a él –sa..sabia que ven…dría- sin poder seguir mas terminó por ceder al cansancio cayendo, pero su cuerpo no logró golpear el suelo ya que él logró interceptar su caída.

No sabia que pensar, no sabia con exactitud que estaba pasando, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que a pesar de que ella luciera piernas en vez de una verde y escamosa cola y de que su cabello le llegaba poco mas arriba de los hombros era ella, era la sirena que hacia unos momentos recordará, la dulce e inocente sirena que le salvará la vida –Sakura…_es… hermosa- _pensó mirando a la joven, negó con la cabeza habia otras cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar y sobretodo actuar.

Fue en esa noche cuando el general le dio un poco mas de crédito y estima a la capa que usaba, ya que gracias a ella logró cubrir el delicado cuerpo de la chica a quien cargó en sus brazos caminando rumbo a su hogar.

Seria una larga noche.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

_Hum… y ahora porque todo esta tan serio (_Kakashi deja su libro y mira a todos lados, todo esta solo, salvo de una planta rodadora que pasa cerca de el) _y ahora, ¿Dónde se metieron la loca y Sakura?_

(Al pronunciar esta frase una gran pantalla aparece de la nada y en ella hay un gran papel que dice "enciéndeme", el shinobi alza los brazos y pincha el botón de on )

"Hola Kakashi sensei" (Sakura aparece en la pantalla y al fondo de la imagen se ve algo así como una alberca, al parecer esta en una especie de hotel) "se preguntará por nuestra ausencia, pues verá debido a su inoportuno comentario sobre el destino de la madre de Bambi " (Sakura se enoja y apuña la mano) "decidimos que la autora, la narradora y yo…"

_Por dios Sakura la trata de dos, realmente no es buena idea que se junte mucho con ella._

"….nos daremos un merecido descanso en este spa" (la imagen se amplia y se observa el edificio en su totalidad, mostrando las instalaciones, lujo la imagen vuelve donde Sakura) "se preguntará por qué" 

(Kakashi asiente)

" bueno es que las dos estaban tan afectadas por la trágica noticia " (a lo lejos se ve la autora narradora vestida de negro y Sakura igual) " Así que se me ocurrió venir aquí para ayudarles a superar la pena."

_Si, realmente le va mal juntarse con ella._

"Así que la sección corre a cargo de usted " (Kakashi pone cara de mega flojera)

"y mas vale que lo haga bien" (Sakura amenaza con la mano) "las instrucciones están en el buró "

_¿Cuál buró? _(Sakura señala y el buró aparece de la nada provocando una gota en la cabeza del shinobi)

" ah y…" (no pudo seguir pues una chica se acerca a ella y le pide el pago del día)

tomé cárguelo " (le entrega una tarjeta) "por favor Kakashi sensei hágalo por ellas, recuerde que es parte de su culpa por…"

"Listo señorita, cargamos la cuenta a nombre de Kakashi Hatake"

"Eh si, gracias" (nerviosa toma la tarjeta)

_¿QUÉ?_

Este, no vemos sensei hasta pronto (Sakura se despide nerviosa y corta la transmisión en la pantalla solo dice "señal no detectada")

_Esa mujer va a ser mi ruina... bueno vale la pena (_Kakashi se acerca al buró y de el toma un sobre lo abre y saca un papel en el cual viene las instrucciones de la narradora autora, el shinobi comienza a leer en voz alta) _instrucciones: 1. Léeme _(Kakashi roda el ojo), _¿en serio?, 2.- Presentar al invitado especial _(Kakashi abre el ojo y baja la cabeza al leer el nombre)…_ Maito Gai._

(El aludido entra triunfante con tambores que suenan quien sabe donde y realiza su pose de chico guai)

**Hola chicos y chicas deseo que la llama de la juventud arda en sus corazones, y en ti mi eterno rival, primero que nada quiero dar gracias por considerarme y…**

_Pasemos a la tercera instrucción _(Kakashi ignora por completo a su compañero causando la caída al estilo anime en la bestia verde y el enojo)

**Se supone que debes tomar en cuenta al invitado..**

_Número tres (_sigue ignorándolo_) conversar con el invitado _(Kakashi de nuevo baja su cabeza en señal de depresión Gai se incorpora de lo mas triunfante) _debe de ser una venganza por lo de Bambi _

(En alguna parte del spa Sakura y la autora narradora se miran y sonríen)

_Decías Gai _(dice con pereza)

**Pues como te decía mi eterno rival **(Kakashi asiente pero sin prestar el mas minimo interes) **estoy feliz de ser el invitado de hoy, tengo mucho por expresar, tanto que no se como empezar…**

_Bueno con eso es suficiente pasemos al paso 4 _(de nuevo interrumpe al shinobi y sigue con su lectura Gai se cae de nuevo) _4.- pasar a los reviews._

**Oh, eso me gusta los jóvenes apasionados a la lectura… venga yo te ayudo con una parte Kakashi.**

_Si como sea _(Kakashi otorga una hoja con la mitad de los comentarios, el peligris comienza a leer)

_Lizeth2: Pues ya vez amiga Liz, Tsunade si sospecha algo, espero y con este cap., te haya quedado un poquito mas claro, respecto a eso de locas y tacaña pues no discutiremos mucho eso _(Kakashi roda el ojo) "_loca_" _pero te apoyamos en la próxima conspiración para dominar el mundo, y si, aun estoy triste por la mamá de Bambi._

**Oh si la madre de Bambi **(Gai comienza a llorar y a Kakashi le sale una gota en la cabeza)

**Jesica_Haruzuchia: Nos da mucho gusto saber que con este cuento te logramos arrancar una sonrisa, espero y este cap. lo hayamos logrado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y tal vez mas adelante pongamos eso de los celos es buena idea n.n**

_K2008sempai: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya es la segunda vez que te provocamos un golpe, jejeje, perdón, ¿pues que pensaste que era "eso" n.ñ?, jejeje, nos da mucho gusto saber que te gustan nuestros fics, gracias, ah y respecto a lo de Bambi, pues es triste, sabes no teníamos idea de que Kakashi lloró con ET _(Kakashi interrumpe la lectura y ve como Gai se ríe en su cara)_"YO NO LLORE, en serio que no" (_regresa a la lectura_) la verdad es que esa película nunca la terminamos de ver, pero bueno, gracias._

**Isacab: Gracias, tenle un poquito de paciencia a nuestra sirenita, ya verás como poco a poco sus ideas se irán aclarando, no te preocupes por eso, y eso de los pies, pues … vemos que muchos se confundieron pero ¿por qué?..., jejeje, saludos.**

_Str Mercury: Pues si es verdad, siempre que estamos en algo bueno de la lectura u otras cosas algo nos interrumpe, lo digo porque eso nos pasa muy seguido, demasiado ó.ó, pero bueno es parte del show, gracias por leernos y esperamos que te sientas mejor y la racha se pase luego, eso también nos pasa a nosotras seguidon seguidon.._

**Saku_1203felin: Jejeje, si es verdad, hubo muchos mal entendidos, jejeje, la verdad es que no se que pasaría por la extraña cabeza del ninja copia cuando le pidieron mostrar "eso" (**Gai deja de leer y mira a Kakashi negando con la cabeza este solo carraspea un poco, Gai niega con la cabeza y vuelve a la lectura**)** **pero bueno habrá que preguntarle, hasta pronto.**

_Narutito: Hola!!!, muchas gracias por leerme, si quien sabe que pensaria, jejeje, y no te preocupes verás que a mi también me gusta mas esa pareja así que no te preopes,jejeje o.ñ_

**Eleos Argetum: Pues si, es inocente la niña, preguntas preguntas, jeje, poco a poco le daremos respuesta, solo un poquito de paciencia para con nosotras, si, gracias por tu comentario, espero y te haya gustado este cap.**

_Bueno con eso son todos los comentarios pasemos a otro punto, número 5.-…_

**No puedo creerlo… **

_Y ¿que tienes ahora?… _(pregunta pues Gai está llorando)

**La mamá de Bambi, oh la vida es tan cruel con los tiernos corazones…**

_Definitivamente estoy rodeado de locos _(una gota sale en su cabeza)

**Eso lo dices porque eres un insensible, pero bueno por lo menos veo que también te sumaste a la pena…**

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

**Que no vez que estamos de luto….**

(Kakashi mira a Gai y se da cuenta de que de pronto esta vestido de negro)

_Pero cuando te cambiaste…_

**Jajaja, pero que bromista eres, mi eterno rival, si tu también estas igual que yo…**

(Hatake se mira y ve que esta por completo vestido de negro, aún el chaleco) _cómo es que… bueno ya no importa…terminemos con esto o tengo miedo que yo también termine mal.. número 5.- Agradecer a los lectores y despedir la sección _(Kakashi suspira aliviado)

**Bueno jóvenes entusiastas agradecemos sus comentarios y esperamos que la querida auto y nuestra adorable narradora este en condiciones para de nuevo charlar,**

_Que no son dos es una… bueno no importa…a los locos hay que seguirles las ideas.._

**Por hoy es todo, esperamos que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar y seguir compartiendo nuestro gran gozo por lo hermoso y apasionante de la vida y…**

(Kakashi se interpone entre Gai y la pantalla) _nos vemos _(Gai refunfuña desde el suelo pues nuevamente cae estilo anime por ser de nuevo interrumpido e ignorado)

_Hasta pronto_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

- _Pensamiento inner Sakura__-_

***** Flash back****

___ Cambios de escenarios___

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Unos suaves toqueteos en la puerta sonaban escandalosamente a causa del gran silencio que reinaba en la casa

-Hermano, hermano – llamó una voz desde una alcoba, en respuesta solo obtuvo algunos ronquidos –hum…-

El sonido en la puerta siguió persistente y su eco no hizo sino mas que molestar a la casera.

-Ya voy, ya voy - dijo- maldita sea- una dulce ancianita un poco molesta por ser levantada a tales horas de la noche se incorporó de la cama, se colocó una bufanda y salió a la sala a abrir a quien llamará, de tener suerte lo atraparía y le daría su merecido – quien quiera que sea ya verá la que le espera – susurraba al momento de correr el cerrojo y tomar un bat que siempre dejaba al alcance por si se llegará a necesitar.

La tierna abuelita era una persona sumamente precavida y sumamente ágil en el momento de espantar a los ladrones, según se contaba en la aldea en una ocasión unos pobres e infortunados forasteros pensaron que era buena idea robarle sus pertenencias, un mes en el hospital mas tres de rehabilitación así como algunos años en la cárcel les hicieron prometerse no fiarse de las apariencias.

Refunfuñado y planeando un ardid abrió la puerta, pestaño en dos ocasiones, suspiró y dejo el "arma" recargada en la pared - ¿qué demonios quieres?- preguntó sin el mas mínimo respeto o recato ante las investiduras del hombre frente suyo.

-Ven- ordenó simplemente girando y dirigiéndola a la gran casa, la viejecita solo bufó y le siguió, al sentir el aire del ambiente no pudo evitar estornudar.

-Salud- contestó cortésmente.

-Será tu culpa si me enfermo, soy una vieja debes de tener más recato para llamarme tan tarde- recomendó.

-Hum…-

De la nada la ancianita comenzó a observarle detenidamente y con una mirada divertida, el hombre le miró haciendo una cuestión muda – te vez ridículo con ese uniforme- dijo con su semblante serio.

-Lo se- dijo con extrema tranquilidad el general.

-Sabes Kakashi sino fueses el hijo del señor Sakumo mandaría por un cuerno tu rango y te daría unas buenas nalgadas por despertarme a deshoras-

-Perdona Chiyo, era necesario-

-Eso espero….-

La anciana era una especie de "nana" del general era la dama de llaves de la mansión, ella y su hermano, Ebizo, vivían en una pequeña casa a unos metros de la casa grande, el terreno del militar era bastante amplio y tenía suficiente espacio para otras dos viviendas.

La señora Chiyo y su hermano eran los encargados de las labores de la casa, él se encargaba de cosas como la jardinería y el establo y ella de todo lo que involucraba a la vivienda, a juzgar de mucha gente estas dos personas de edad avanzada serían insuficientes como para cubrir la basta lista de actividades de la casa Hatake, sin embargo ambos estaban tan acostumbrados y hechos a ellas que podían resolverlas en cuestión de horas, sin cansancio y sin problemas, vivían cómoda y tranquilamente.

Desafortunadamente la familia de Ebizo había fallecido en el campo de batalla, perdiendo a su esposa e hijos, por su parte la abuela Chiyo tenía un hijo, Sasori, quién a su vez procreó 3 hijos: Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

El general les tenía gran estima y respeto, eran las únicas dos personas que podían llamarle de forma tan allegada e incluso regañarle y el no se molestaba ni nada, para él siempre fueron los abuelos que nunca tuvo y al igual que Jiraiya fueron los pilares para su educación y formación.

En alguna lejana conversación su padre le había comentado que los hermanos eran fuertes y poderosos guerreros que se habían mudado a su casa cuando su padre, el abuelo del general, en una expedición al llano y caluroso país de la arena les había salvado la vida en una cruel y peligrosa batalla, desde entonces prometieron servirle renunciando a grandes cargos en su país natal, fue así como el pequeño Kakashi creció entre las enseñanzas, artes, y tácticas otorgadas por la enorme sabiduría de los "hermanos".

En el silencio de la noche las siluetas de la anciana y el guardia fueron encontradas por los jadeos y ladridos de la jauría de perros, ocho en total, que se encontraban revisando la periferia del lugar.

-Veo que por fin te deshiciste de la capa-

-Hum…precisamente por eso te desperté- dijo abriendo la enorme puerta de la casa y dándole el paso a la anciana.

La anciana subió una ceja -¿no me digas que me despertaste a deshoras solo para remendarte la capa?, -pregunto con su clásico tono tranquilo al entrar al recinto - porque de ser así…- pero no pudo seguir al mirar hacia donde el hombre le señalaba –hum…ya veo-

La abuelita contempló la silueta de una jovencita que estaba recostada en el gran sillón de la sala envuelta en la antes mencionada prenda.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó acercándose.

-Sakura Haruno-contestó con su tono despreocupado.

-Vaya – dijo la tranquila mujer con un dejo de sorpresa al notar el listón sobre el peculiar cabello rosado –_ el destino es extraño e implacable –_ sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque al barco? – la anciana asintió – ella me ayudo a salir ileso-

-Je je je – la anciana cerró los ojos divertida – entiendo, entiendo, una sirena – corroboró al ver el inusitado sostén.

-Si, ¿cómo es qué?-

-Soy muy vieja, eh visto muchas cosas –agregó.

-Quiero que la atiendas, tiene heridas y necesita ropa-

-De eso ya me di cuenta- le miró con su semblante plano pero con deje de picardía en la voz.

-Hum…-

-Creo que tengo algo de ropa que dejo Temari la ultima vez que vino, porque creo que la mía no le vendría muy bien – se incorporó, pues estaba arrodillada examinado a detalle a la chica -¿qué esperas? - miró al general – ¿no pensarás que la cambié aquí verdad?- el general solo suspiró acercándose a la chica – aunque conociéndote – dijo haciéndose a un costado permitiendo que el hombre tomará a la chica – de seguro no sería nada que no hayas detallado ya –

-Hum…- el guardia cargo a la jovencita y subió las escaleras.

-Iré por la ropa- dijo la mujer encaminándose a la puerta.

-Tercera recamara a la derecha – dijo con tranquilidad indicando el lugar donde dejaría a la chica.

El general abrió la puerta y con extrema delicadeza recostó a nuestra dormida damisela, se incorporó, por un tiempo la observó con detenimiento, suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

El astuto guerrero se encontraba cavilando en la situación de la sirena, estaba intrigado por el hecho del cómo es que había logrado obtener unas piernas, estaba tan pensativo que no reparó en el hecho de que ella despertaba.

Nuestra dulce sirenita…

**¿Bueno que no es humana?, decídete… **

Hum…. sigue siendo sirena a pesar de tener piernas…

**Hum…si, si, ok.**

Decía que nuestra dulce sirenita abrió perezosamente los ojos y enfocó un techo desconocido, sus ojos no tardaron el adaptarse a la tenue luz.

Después de unos breves instantes logró recordar todo por lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas, una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió de pies a cabeza, pero una sonrisa logró imponerse ante los gestos de sorpresa y tristeza.

Un suspiró cansado y tranquilo atrajo la atención de la jovencita, levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa se amplió al mirar al general sentado a la orilla de la cama.

¡Sabia que no la defraudaría, sabía que la ayudaría!

Una gran alegría le llegó al corazón y como nuestra dulce jovencita estaba sumamente emocionada y alegre no dudo en externar su sentir, sin embargo el general aún seguía tan ensimismado que no pudo sino sorprenderse al recibir el efusivo abrazo que la chica le dio y como estaba descuidado no pudo evitar caer al piso.

-¡General, general!- exclamaba la chica, quien también cayó.

-..Eh..eh- el balbuceo se debía a que estaba bastante sorprendido, primero por el susto y luego al darse cuenta en la extraña posición en la que se encontraba y de cómo la capa amenazaba con caerse, se sorprendió tanto que hasta abrió por un segundo su ojo izquierdo.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos y giraron el rostro, era la agradable ancianita que los veía con sus ojos tranquilos y serios.

-Esto…- él no sabía que decir, la anciana solo les miró como si nada hubiese pasado, la sirena solo permaneció igual, sonriente.

El general suspiró y tomó suavemente de los brazos a la chica haciendo que se sentara, él por su parte también se sentó a un costado.

-Sakura también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo…- dijo sonriendo y soltándola de los brazos al lograr sentarla - …pero te recomiendo que no saludes de esa forma tan efusiva aquí en tierra firme –

Nuestra adorable sirena se sintió apenada puesto que se dio cuenta de que le había echo caer, y, por tanto, golpear –esto…- dijo con un sonrojo y la mano en la boca – lo siento mucho general no fue mi intención, ¿se golpeó mucho, le dolió?-

-No, no es…- suspiró al darse cuenta de que la sirena no se había dado cuenta del verdadero sentido con el que le había dicho las cosas y obviamente no tenía idea de la comprometedora escena - sobreviviré- dijo con una sonrisa revolviendo los cabellos rosas con la ternura que la inocente chica le daba.

Sakura cambió su gesto de preocupación por uno de sorpresa al sentir el suave tacto de la generosa mano del guardia, no supo porque pero sintió como si algo se removiera en su estómago, lo que si sabía era que de seguro se había sonrojado al sentir un tibio calor en sus mejillas, todo lo anterior solo logró que la dulce jovencita bajara los ojos mirando la alfombra.

El general se incorporó y mirando a la recién llegada dijo –Sakura te presento a Chiyo – la aludida solo movió la cabeza – te ayudará…- la ancianita se acercó a la chica y el general se dirigió a la puerta.

-General...- dijo la pelirosa al verlo salir tan rápido, él se detuvo sin voltear –yo..-

-Obedécela…descansa…mañana hablamos –

-Si…- asintió la joven, él tomo la chapa de la puerta y antes de que saliera la voz de la chica de nuevo se escucho – gracias-

El guardia asintió y cerró la puerta de la habitación, al estar en el pasillo sonrió al recordar el saludo de la chica con lo cual sintió de nuevo la calidez que su tacto le ofrecía – _bien podría acostumbrarme-_ pensó al retirarse a su alcoba.

-Bueno Sakura – dijo la anciana con su semblante apático de siempre – creo que lo primero será darte un baño – colocó la bata en la cama y la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Lo siento – dijo la pelirosa al dar un breve trastabillo, para su fortuna la abuela le dio apoyo.

-Ya te acostumbraras- dijo la mayor.

La ojiverde abrió sus ojos sorprendida ladeando la cabeza y sonrió asintiendo.

Cuando menos pensó nuestra flor de cerezo se encontraba dentro de una tina de porcelana blanca que para su sorpresa la anciana lleno de agua tibia y agradable al mover unas frías y plomizas manijas, después de eso le untó unas sustancias extrañas que olían muy bien a la vez que le tallaba el pelo y le explicaba como hacerlo.

Sin que la abuela se diese cuenta la chica tomo uno de esos frascos y colocó algo de la sustancia en sus manos, la miró detenidamente, la olió y como su olor era muy delicioso no pudo evitar la tentación de llevársela a la boca para degustarlo, la mueca de disgusto fue suficiente para que la abuela cerrará los ojos un poco entretenida con la escena y para que la joven no volviese a intentar hacerla de catadora.

Durante el largo y relajante baño preguntó miles de veces sobre las cosas que veía a la vez que jugaba con el agua y las burbujas que se creaban al soplar la espuma que extrañamente provocaban el líquido de tan mal sabor.

La abuela le ayudo a salir del baño, secándola con la suave tela que absorbía el agua como las esponjas, Sakura se sentía muy bien.

-Ahora sigamos con tus heridas- dijo con su tranquilo y pausado tono la abuela.

-No- dijo la sirena moviendo la cabeza – no hace falta – se sentó en una silla y comenzó a sanar sus heridas con la verde energía que se desprendía de sus manos.

La anciana Chiyo abrió un poco sus ojos por un momento –ya veo, sabes usar técnicas de curación- dijo concentrándose en el secado del rosado cabello.

-Si – afirmó al terminar su técnica, aún se sentía adormilada y cansada –Tsunade sama me enseño.

-¿Tsunade sama?-

-Si, la guardiana de mi ciudad natal-

-Ah, _Tsunade…-_ la anciana esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Abuela – llamó la sirena girándose un poco hacia la anciana quien solo asintió -¿puedo llamarle abuela? –

-Ya lo haces-

La chica pestañó y sonrió – si, es verdad-

La mayor se distancio un poco y del mueble sacó unas tijeras – veamos, arreglemos ese desastre- con tremenda precisión y sin ningún temblor en sus manos, propio de su edad, corto el pelo logrando mejorar su aspecto.

-Muchas gracias abuela- la ojiverde estaba contenta al ver como su aspecto estaba mejorando, y, al ver las hebras rosadas caer no pudo evitar recordar la voz de Ela diciéndole que algún día ella pagaría su deuda ¿qué le pediría?.

-Listo, mucho mejor-

-Si-

Después de esos breves momentos la anciana regreso a la cama y de retornó mostrándole una prenda parecida a la que ella usaba.

-Toma, vístete, te servirá para dormir cómoda –

La pelirosa tomó la prenda por inercia, la miró y después miró a la anciana para posteriormente mirar la prenda de nuevo -_¿cómo se pone esto?- _pensó pues le daba pena admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Se coloca por arriba, el orificio grande es para la cabeza, los otros dos son para los brazos-

-¡Ah!…gracias- comenzó a vestirse pero la abuela tuvo que ayudarle a meter la cabeza con exactitud, después retiro la toalla con la que se habia cubierto al salir del baño.

-También te acostumbraras a eso- mencionó la anciana a la vez que iniciaba a limpiar los restos del cabello de la chica, Sakura se ofreció a ayudarle y ella acepto gustosa –será mejor que descanses, te vez muy agotada, duerme tranquila –

-Si abuela-

Como era buena chica se recostó en la suave cama, la viejecita le recomendó taparse con las sabanas, ella obedeció y deseo las buenas noches a la amable mujer.

-Abuela – ella movió la cabeza desde la puerta – gracias, que descanse- dijo en un leve murmullo antes de quedarse dormida.

-Igualmente niña, igualmente-

La anciana cerró la puerta y caminó, salió de la enorme casa y después de mirar a los canes que corrían por la periferia de la casa giró su vista hacia las estrellas –_el destino es extraño e implacable…¿no crees Sakumo?-_

Los fuertes y cálido rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana llegando al rostro de nuestra sirenita, ella se removió incomoda pensando que los rayos del sol estaban muy intensos, entonces como si fuese un trueno los recuerdos le llegaron y se incorporó de un solo salto, gracias a que dios es muy grande no se enredo con las sabana y cayó.

La sonrisa siempre acompañó su rostro al mirar todos los detalles de la habitación en la que se encontraba recordando a la dulce ancianita que le ayudó.

Unos ladridos llamaron su atención, -_Akamaru- _recordó a su acuático amigo –_no tonta, no es el- _como era curiosa se incorporó con presteza y sumamente contenta de no haberse caído llego hasta el balcón.

Con gran alegría se acercó con precaución y se tomó del barandal, en el fondo pudo ver a los animales que provocaban el sonido así como al general que conversaba con la anciana, él montó a un animal que gracias a los extensos libros consultados supo que se trataba de un hermoso caballo –¡ah!- exclamó maravillada, como deseaba poder volar y llegar hasta los animales para acariciarles, como deseaba poder subir al equino y pasear.

En esos momentos ellos no se habían percatado de la presencia de la joven sirena, estaban hablando de los detalles de la noche anterior, la abuela le daba a conocer algunas dudas que surgieron, el general Kakashi sólo asentía o decía muy poco ante los comentarios de la abuela, después de preguntarle si la "huésped" se quedaría por algún tiempo el solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza diciendo un "no se".

La anciana Chiyo suspiró pausadamente al sumar un número más a su enorme lista de veces en que se daba cuenta de lo despreocupado que era el militar.

-¿Qué sería de ti sin mi?- cuestionó con su semblante tranquilo.

-Seguramente no mucho- dijo con diversión el guardia admitiendo que realmente dependía mucho de los "hermanos".

La abuela de nuevo reanudo su conversación dando a conocer las cosas básicas que la chica necesitaría durante la estancia en la casa, él solo asentía pues sabía que ella tenía el mayor conocimiento de "esas" cosas.

-Lo dejo en tus manos Chiyo, compra lo necesario, tú eres la experta-

La abuela, quién tenía un fuerte carácter, solo resopló un poco.

-¡General, abuela!-

El grito de la chica llegó hasta los oídos de los dos haciendo que giraran para verla justo en el gran balcón de la recamara donde le dejaran, ella agitaba una mano y con la otra lograba dar mas apoyo a sus cada vez mas fuertes piernas.

-Al parecer es muy alegre- mencionó la abuela.

-Si- dijo él correspondiendo el saludo que le daban desde el balcón, una fuerte corriente de viento pasó agitando la ropa de la chica.

-Ah se me olvidaba – dijo la abuela tranquilamente - necesita ropa interior-

-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo el general desde las piernas del caballo en el que antes estuviera sentado.

-_¿Qué le pasaría al general?-_ pensó la joven ya no agitando tan afanosamente su brazo al ver como el hombre había caído del corcel.

-Temari solo dejo esa bata – dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba la preocupada chica, el general ya se encontraba sacudiendo sus ropas y subió de nuevo al cuadrúpedo.

-¡¿Se hizo daño?!- grito la pelirosa.

-Estoy bien- dijo el hombre desde el caballo.

-¡Que bueno!- grito.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con él ya que el viento travieso sacudió las prendas de la alegre jovencita, él por poco cae de nuevo del caballo solo que logró sostenerse adecuadamente de la silla.

-Que bueno que Ebizo esta en el establo – dijo con tono serio y divertido la anciana al ver como el general recuperaba la compostura perdida – sólo por su bienestar iré lo mas pronto posible a comprarla-

El guardia asintió y después de dar un adiós con la mano salió de las grandes puertas de la mansión, nuestra dulce sirenita solo se quedó quieta observando como era que el hombre se marchaba, la tristeza llegó a su corazón al verlo partir.

Después de que la figura del guardia se perdiera por el sendero y al ver que la anciana se metía a la casa se adentró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama dejándose caer y mirando el techo.

–_Quizás va a trabajar o algo así-_ pensó y después de razonarlo llegó a la conclusión de que era normal que el estuviese ocupado y que saliera a su deberes, sin embargo el saberlo no evitaba que la tristeza le hiciera suspirar, ella realmente hubiese deseado poder charlar con él, contarle todo lo que habia pasado, preguntarle cosas, tenerlo cerca.

Un ruido captó su atención -¡abuela!, buenos días- dijo con efusividad.

-Buenos días- contestó.

Después de unos breves momentos la anciana le explico a la sirenita que saldría al mercado pero que ella no podía acompañarle que lo mejor sería que se quedará en casa, que la esperará en el cuarto y que no tardaría mucho, ella sólo asentía continuamente un poco triste ya que al parecer permanecería sola en la casa que al parecer era del general Hatake.

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que se marchará la anciana, ella había permanecido obediente pero estaba demasiado inquieta, el tiempo lo había invertido en poder lograr mas dominio sobre sus piernas, ¡qué feliz se sentía al poder caminar adecuadamente!.

El tiempo siguió y siguió su curso, ya había examinado a detalle cada cosa del cuarto, se sentó por enésima vez en la cama y colocó el rostro entre sus manos mientras sus brazos sobre los muslos mirando hacia la puerta.

-_Vamos hagámoslo-_

_-Estas loca la abuela dijo que nos quedáramos-_

_-Pero estamos aburridas, solo un pequeñín vistazo, anda-_

_-__Hum.. no se-_

_-__Oh vamos, no pasará nada-_

_-Hum…esta bien-_

Creo que hasta esta parte de la narración no hemos aclarado que nuestra adorable, dulce e inocente sirenita contaba con una especie de "conciencia u otro yo" ,a quien llamaremos "inner", que a decir verdad no era una conciencia muy concienzuda sino mas bien una especie de "vocecita" que representaba los mas profundos, primitivos e internos pensamientos y deseos de la chica, era muy similar a ella solo que menos adorable, dulce e inocente, y no nos engañemos o sorprendamos, muchos tenemos esa vocecita interior, algunos no les hacemos caso y otros simplemente nunca han logrado siquiera despertarles o conocerles, lo cierto era que inner casi tomaba vida propia en los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista, lo que a veces iniciaba una batalla mental entre inner y la ingenua chiquilla.

**Oye eso me parece extrañamente familiar…**

Deja de interrumpir…

**Bien, bien, tranquila…**

Sakura salió con precaución asomando su rostro detrás de la puerta del cuarto, sigilosamente, si se le puede llamar así después de tropezarse en tres ocasiones, logró colarse por el pasillo, al parecer eran solo recamaras, vacías y solas, era verdad que ella no abría las puertas pero estaba casi completamente segura de ello ya que en ninguna pudo sentir calor o algún indicio de ser utilizada, al parecer el general vivía solo, muy solo en realidad, en esa gran casona.

Pero algo llamó su atención, una puerta, una gran y hermosa puerta, la tentación era grande y no pudo evitar girar la manija y colarse al cuarto.

Era una alcoba casi dos veces mas grande a la de ella, era hermosa, muy cuidada y con numerosos detalles que le hacían sumamente reconfortante y calida.

Con precaución caminó y llegó hasta el centro del lugar, del lado derecho observó un retrato, era una mujer, una sumamente hermosa mujer que la veía con ternura y con una agradable sonrisa.

-_Que hermosa-_

Al ver el retrato muchas interrogantes llegaron a su mente, ¿quién era esa bella mujer?, entonces un pensamiento llegó, ¿y si era la esposa del general?, un repentino y punzante dolor surgió en la parte izquierda de su pecho, se llevo una mano para constatar que todo estaba en perfecto orden, era extraño, ¿por qué se sentía así?, después de todo no sería raro que el general tuviese una compañera ¿no?.

Un ruido distrajo sus cavilaciones.

-Con que aquí estabas-

-Abuela-

-Te ordene esperarme-

-Yo… lo siento no volveré a hacerlo – dijo bajando la cara

La anciana permaneció serena y observó la tristeza en el semblante de la chica, según ella no había sido tan dura como para hacerla entristecer tanto, entonces miro donde la chica y sonrió.

-Es hermosa ¿no?-

-Eh…- dijo la pelirosa al mirar como la mayor se colocaba a un costado de ella.

-La señora-

-Ah…si-

-Ella era muy buena, era amable, gentil y sumamente noble, todos la queríamos mucho-

-¿_Era?-_

_-_ Kakashi sufrió mucho cuando murió, la señora no resistió la muerte de Sakumo – dijo con tristeza.

-¿Sakumo?-

-El padre de Kakashi- dijo la anciana señalando un retrato que se encontraba en otra pared donde Sakumo Hatake estaba.

Sakura miró el retrato –_que atractivo- _se cuestionó el echo de que si el general se parecía o no a su padre -ah…- dijo razonando el comentario de señora Chiyo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – entonces ella..- dijo mirando el retrato de la mujer.

-Si – la interrumpió – es la madre de Kakashi-

-¡Oh!- exclamó la jovencita y se percató que extrañamente el dolor desapareció dándole paso a un gesto de gran ternura que nació en su rostro causando la admiración en la anciana – el general debe de extrañarles mucho-

-Si…- dijo –debo advertirte que tienes que ser mas cuidadosa en entrar a ciertas habitaciones- la anciana habló con seriedad – este es el cuarto de los padres de Kakashi, él es muy cuidadoso con estas cosas –

-Yo.. lo siento no quise ser impertinente-

-Nos hace creer que no lo visita desde la muerte de ella, pero yo se que no es así, de vez en cuando viene- la anciana sonrió –ven volvamos a tu habitación tienes que cambiarte-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Mi niña esa ropa es de dormir-

-¡Oh!, ¿los humanos usan ropa para la noche y para el día?-

-Algo así, algo así…_quizás a Kakashi le haga bien tener la figura de otra mujer cerca de él-_

Las mujeres regresaron al cuarto de la joven y la anciana comenzó a enseñar las prendas que comprará en el pueblo, ni que decir de la cara de sorpresa de la chica al ver lo sencillos y hermosos vestidos que la abuela le había comprado, eran hermosos, como las ilustraciones de sus libros.

Pero la joven no contaba con todo el teatro que vestirse como "una dama", como decía la abuela, implicaba.

-Estos son mas suaves- opinó tocando la tela del sostén rosado que le entregará la mayor, la abuela Chiyo asintió y le dio otra prenda -¿qué es esto?-

-Son parte de la ropa interior, son como tu sostén solo que van abajo, entre las piernas, se llaman pantaletas -

-¡Oh!- dijo con sorpresa colocando la prenda a la altura de los ojos – es genial, y ¿los hombres también las usan?- preguntó estirándola.

-Hum…algo así, son similares – dijo la abuela.

-¿Cómo serán las del general?- preguntó, la abuela esbozó una tenue sonrisa, la chica era, como decirlo, peculiar, definitivamente si que se divertiría – cuando lo vea le preguntaré –

Si, definitivamente sería divertida, muy muy divertida la estancia de la sirena.

El anciano se encontraba regando las hermosas rosas que eran su orgullo y la envidia de muchas mujeres del pueblo, lo bueno era que el pueblo estaba algo retirado de la casa, por lo que los malos deseos causados por los celos no dañaban las hermosas flores del jardín que cuidaba con tanto empeño.

Algo trastornaba sus pensamientos, algo que le había dicho su hermana desde que saliera –"_voy al pueblo, tardaré, cuida de ella"-_ le había dicho, según el recordaba en esa gran mansión no había otra "ella" a excepción de su hermana, así que no había a nadie a quien cuidar.

Tal vez la edad ya estaba haciendo estragos en la tan lucida mente de su hermana, o tal vez solo estaba jugándole una de esas bromas raras que le hacia cuando eran muy jóvenes, algo así debía ser, aunque desde que recordaba su hermana no bromeaba mucho, ni reía, solo una que otra débil sonrisita era lo que daba desde la muerte de su esposo y su hijo mayor, así que la deducción del asunto de la broma no era muy rentable en realidad, tendría que preguntarle.

Pero su oportunidad escapó cuando su hermana llegará y pasará de largo ante su presencia, al parecer llevaba prisa o estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días-

El anciano pestaño en dos ocasiones al escuchar una juvenil, dulce, suave y desconocida voz, era la voz de una mujer, giró la cara y se encontró con la visión de una hermosa jovencita que sonreía sincera y calidamente, traía un bonito vestido rojo con blanco.

-Buenos días- contestó por inercia, a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermana quien al mirarlo realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza, entonces entendió, entendió que la joven pelirosa era "ella".

-Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno-

–Soy Ebizo, veo que conoces a mi hermana-

-Si..- dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza pues la abuela ya le había comentado sobre su hermano – ¿puedo?- preguntó señalando las flores, el anciano asintió, ella se agacho hasta estar muy cerca de las plantas –son preciosas, hermosas, huelen delicioso, son suaves –

El anciano notó como la jovencita veía con expectación las flores, era como si nunca las hubiera visto, entonces entre su peculiar cabellera miró algo que llamó su atención, el listón, oh mejor dicho, el símbolo que portaba.

-¡Ay!- grito retirando la mano y mirando como salía un pequeño punto rojo del dedo, el cual se llevo a la boca para cortar la hemorragia.

-Debes de tener cuidado con las espinas-

La dulce joven asintió y a los pocos segundos regresó a su fascinación con las rosas, flores y plantas del bello jardín, fascinación que externaba en millares de preguntas que el pobre anciano contestaba, sin embargo estaba divertido y contento de que alguien apreciara a tal magnitud la belleza de sus plantas y el esfuerzo de mantenerlas.

El anciano era astuto y su mente trabaja a mil tratando de resolver cuestiones que tenía sobre la jovencita, para ello se valió de sus aparentemente tradicionales y cotidianas preguntas con las cuales logró recaudar mucha información, ¿quién era en realidad esa jovencita, por qué portaba ese emblema?, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro, la pelirosa era alegre, tierna y de buen corazón, lo supo rápidamente al verla hablar y tocar las plantas, era una buena persona, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a detalle a su hermana sobre su identidad.

-¿Y estas cómo se llaman?- preguntó por vigésima ocasión al señalar unas bellas flores.

- Antirrhinum-

-¿Anti qué?

- Antirrhinum – sonrió- mejor conocidos como "perritos"-

**¡Me encantan esas flores!**

-¡¡Oh!!, cómo ellos- dijo señalando a los caninos que seguían corriendo.

El abuelo asintió -tu nombre es muy bonito, como las hermosas flores de cerezo-

-¡Ah!, ¿usted conoce los árboles de cerezo?- dijo ella regresando su vista de unas hermosas flores.

El anciano asintió.

-Siempre eh querido conocerlos, ¿hay aquí?-

-Lamento decirte que en la mansión no – la cara de la chica se torno triste – pero en las cercanías del bosque hay muchos, puedes pedirle a Kakashi que te lleve-

-¿En serio?- el anciano asintió – abuelo – Sakura pestaño -¿puedo llamarle abuelo?-

-Ya lo haces-

La chica sonrió al percatarse que los hermanos se parecían mucho en varias cosas –si, es verdad, abuelo, ¿usted creé que el me lleve?-

-Claro-

-Sakura sonrió – abuelo su jardín es hermoso, muy bonito – dijo emocionada incorporándose con dificultad al estar arrodillada por tanto tiempo.

-Gracias – dijo con un tono alegre, pero su semblante seguía siendo el mismo, serio, le ayudo a incorporarse ya que la miró sospechosamente propensa a caer – a la señora le gustaban mucho, solía ayudarme en el cuidado del jardín –

-Oh- dijo con un tono de melancolía – abuelo ¿puedo pedirle algo?-

-Claro-

**********

La tarde ya estaba cayendo nuestro valiente general se dirigía a su hogar después de una largo y fastidioso día donde Gai no dejo de cuestionarle el por qué salió de la reunión, durante todo, TODO el día no se le despegó, el coronel era un hombre sumamente persistente, ni siquiera la falta de conversación, la indiferencia y la apatía del rostro del general logró hacerlo desistir.

Como su superior no daba información alguna el comenzó a plantearle una serie de "hipótesis" sobre su desaparición de la fiesta, desde el "tenías miedo de enfrentarme", que sólo logro una mirada de aburrimiento por parte del peligris, hasta la supuesta idea de que le había dado diarrea, como ultimo recurso empleo el "de seguro encontrarse a una chica guapa" colocándole su tradicional toque picaron y sarcasmo pues sabía que el hombre tenía bastante tiempo de no darse tiempo para las cuestiones del amor, pero un ligero titubeo en la lectura y el ver como su general abrió un poco, muy poco mas de lo normal, el ojo, pero lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia, y, gracias a su larga rivalidad-amistad conocía lo que cada mínimo y casi imperceptible cambio en los tradicionales gestos de su amigo significaban, supo que quizás y tal vez la posibilidad de que fuese eso era mas probable de lo que el habia creído.

El tranquilo guerrero suspiró pausada y cansadamente al recordar como su eficiente coronel no dejo de cuestionarle sobre la posibilidad de que saliera con una hermosa chica de algún exótico rincón del planeta, de que si era rubia, pelirroja, morena, castaña, trigueña, alta, delgada, que si no tenía alguna amiga que gustase de los hombres fornidos, altos, morenos, apasionados y admiradores de la juventud, etc., etc.

Así fue que llegando a las grandes y negras puertas de su hogar soltó un suspiro de alivio al constatar de que había logrado eficientemente escapar y despistar al coronel, sonrió al ser recibido por los constantes ladridos y jadeos de sus ocho y fieles caninos, después de unas breves caricias a los canes y posteriormente de saludar a Ebizo, quien llevó al negro y bello caballo a los establos, el fiero guerrero determinó que la idea de darse un merecido descanso en su alcoba era algo sumamente tentador.

Al pasar por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto no pudo evitar dar un suspiró melancólico y con extrema parsimonia, como si fuese a irrumpir en una especie de altar, pensando y repensando si entrar o no, giro la chapa y asomó la cabeza por la puerta en la habitación de sus padres.

La mezcla de sentimientos que siempre se siente al recordar a personas amadas y queridas que desafortunadamente nos han dejado físicamente es un motivo para recordarlos, la tristeza y la alegría se fusionan de una manera tan única y especial que nos ayudan y alientan a seguir adelante con la esperanza de llegarles a tener algún día una vez mas cerca de nosotros, pero el dolor de no poder verles, abrazarles o simplemente tocarles es algo sumamente fuerte, esos sentimientos son los que nos embargan y que al general siempre le llegaban al adentrarse en ese lugar, por eso en ocasiones lo evitaba, porque les extrañaba, porque la soledad que deja la ausencia es grande y porque el amor y la añoranza están presentes en cada detalle y rincón que nos rodea.

Estando con su semblante triste y serio examino a detalle la alcoba a pesar de que sabía que la abuela Chiyo siempre la mantenía en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo había algo que le hacía lucir distinto, entonces lo encontró, un bello y pequeño jarrón donde descansaban unas hermosas rosas de color blanco y rosa adornaban la esquina derecha del retrato de su madre.

Un poco sorprendido por ese pequeño detalle se acerco a tocar los delicados pétalos de las flores recordando como en un ocasión cuando su padre llegará tarde, sumamente tarde, logró disminuir el enojo en el rostro de su esposa mostrándole un ejemplar de cada color, su madre sonrió y sus hermosos ojos brillaron, se abrazaron quedando su padre de tal forma que podía ver su rostro, miró toda la escena escondido tras la puerta de su recamara, era muy pequeño, pensaba que ambos no le habían notado, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando su padre le miró sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, sonrió al imaginarse que seguramente el debió verse sorprendido y hasta apenado pero aún así correspondió el gesto de igual manera, el general concluyó que tenía bastante tiempo de no rememorar aquel bello recuerdo de su infancia.

Con esa agradable sensación en su cuerpo el general giró un poco para ver el cuadro de su fallecido padre y no se sorprendió al notar un ramo igual y en exacta posición.

Suspiró, tan solo unos instantes fueron necesarios para que dedujera que esos pequeños presentes habían sido hechos por su reciente huésped, ya que "los hermanos" no tenían esa clase de atenciones, no porque no quisieran, sino porque él, impulsado por el dolor de perderles, tomó la costumbre de no mencionar nada relacionado con sus progenitores, solo la abuela entraba a realizar la limpieza, ya que él era sumamente reservado con todo lo referente a sus desaparecidos padres, siempre que le hacían mención de ellos evitaba el tema y hasta le molestaba que personas ajenas osaran entrar en la alcoba, ya que muchos lo habían hecho solo por curiosidad, pero ésta ocasión fue distinta, la chica lo hizo de tal forma que lograba traerle agradables recuerdos, seguramente el anciano Ebizo le comentó que esos dos colores eran los favoritos de ellos, el blanco de su padre y el rosa de su madre. Después de unos breves minutos no pudo sino suspirar y retirarse del cuarto pensando que había sido un bello gesto por parte de la chica.

Estando a punto de llegar a su recamara un sonido llamó su atención, la sorpresa se vio reflejada cuando por segunda ocasión abrió su ojos rojo por unas fracciones de segundo, giro y como si se tratará de algo inevitable caminó mecánicamente hasta el origen de ese sonido.

El guardia llegó hasta el cuarto donde guardaba varios preciados libros como una especie de "biblioteca" donde había una sala y una chimenea donde el fuego parecía danzar con la melodía, la sorpresa de nuevo se hizo presente en su rostro y en su ojo derecho, una agradable sonrisa surgió al ver como la inocente pelirosa se movía de izquierda a derecha frente al ventanal, dándole la espalda, tocando el violín.

Sakura sintió la mirada y una presencia, abrió los ojos y dejó de tocar, giró y se encontró con el general, de pronto se sintió incomoda y extraña.

****Flash back****

La sirena daba un paseo por la casa, se encontraba feliz pues su dominio sobre las piernas ya era mucho más confiable, aún titubeaba y no se podría decir que si quisiera podía correr ni brincar como ella deseará pero ya era algo el no caerse.

La anciana Chiyo le había comentado que el general era aficionado a la lectura y le señalo la dirección donde guardaba sus tomos, indicándole con sumo cuidado y seriedad no tomar aquellos que llevaban el título de Icha icha paradise, por más que preguntará el porque de esa "prohibición" la anciana no dio muchos detalles al respecto solo le dijo que no lo hiciera logrando solo aumentar la curiosidad al respecto, como cuando a un niño se le prohíbe tomar unas deliciosas y apetecibles galletas.

Creo que esta de mas mencionar la alegría que la sirena sintió al llegar al lugar y ver tantos libros apilados en perfecto orden, era sumamente reconfortante y emocionante, estuvo un tiempo revisando los títulos en los lomos, no fue muy difícil dar con los que la abuela le prohibiera, su curiosidad era grande, mirando hacia todos lados tomó el ejemplar de color naranja dándole una ligera hojeada no logrando comprender el porque de tanta precaución, pensando que sin lugar a dudas debían de contener información sumamente importante y agradable, detrás de la portada venía adjunta la información del autor, un hombre que sonreía coquetamente, lo que mas llamaba la atención era la enorme cabellera blanca que poseía, según la información que se describía debajo de la fotografía su nombre era Jiraiya.

-_Nunca había escuchado hablar de este autor, pero…- _

Sus cavilaciones no dieron resultados pues escucho un ligero sonido, el sonido de unos pasos, con sorprendente velocidad colocó el libro donde estaba y siguió observando el lugar.

-Veo que ya diste con el cuarto, disfrútalo pequeña- mencionó con tono pausado la anciana, la inocente sirena asintió y la abuela siguió con su caminar con rumbo desconocido, al sentir como la abuela se había alejado suspiró aliviada pues pensó, erróneamente, que no se habían percatado de su desobediencia –_si, definitivamente será divertido-_ pensó la anciana esbozando lo que parecía ser el inicio de una frágil sonrisa.

Y como ya no se quiso arriesgar a ser atrapada en su travesura decidió volcar su atención en los otros objetos que había, caminó por el lugar y llegando a una gran vitrina pudo ver un violín, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y sin poder evitarlo abrió cuidadosamente el mueble y tomó el instrumento tocándolo suavemente.

Era hermoso, sumamente pulcro y cuidado, al moverlo una partitura cayó al suelo, la leyó, la melodía era una de sus favoritas, entornó los ojos al recordar a sus compañeros de clase, al recordar la primera ocasión cuando se presentaron ante las mas importantes personalidades de su cuidad, rememoró como todos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos pero que al final todo salió bien, una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza apareció en su rostro al visualizar el gesto de orgullo que Tsunade tenía y la alegría de todos, les extrañaba, enormemente.

Fue así como llevada por esos sentimientos y recuerdos comenzó a tocar la melodía que tanto significaba para ella y para sus amigos.

****Fin del Flash Back****

-Yo..yo lo siento es que…- nuestra querida sirenita se sentía muy apenada, había estando merodeando por la casa del general así que si él estaba molesto tenía toda la razón porque había sido sumamente curiosa y hasta imprudente al entrar en los cuartos y tomar las cosas sin permiso.

-Era de mi padre- dijo el general interrumpiendo los balbuceos de la pelirosa.

-Yo..perdone…, fui – estaba sorprendida al recordar las palabras que decía la abuela – "_Si…debo advertirte que tienes que ser mas cuidadosa en entrar a ciertas habitaciones este es el cuarto de los padres de Kakashi, él es muy cuidadoso con estas cosas…nos hace creer que no lo visita desde la muerte de ella, pero yo se que no es así, de vez en cuando viene"- _lo siento no quise-

El general se adentro al lugar y tomó el instrumento que la chica le extendiera –tocaba muy bien – su mirada era melancólica, observando el instrumento conforme lo giraba –prometió enseñarme pero nunca aprendí – la sirena se sintió triste – pudo pedirte algo –dijo levantando el semblante, mirándola, ella asintió –termínala- pidió devolviéndole el instrumento, ella lo agarró sonriente, el sonido de la música comenzó a llenar el cuarto, el pasillo y la casa.

La melodía llegó hasta los "hermanos" quienes dejaron su charla para prestar atención ante la música que provenía de la biblioteca –quizás a Kakashi le haga bien…- comentó el anciano mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto donde se alcanzaban a ver las siluetas de la sirena y del guardia -… tener la figura de otra mujer cerca de él- pudo observar de soslayo como su hermana asentía silenciosamente.

El tranquilo militar suspiró sentándose en el sillón junto a la chimenea, cerró su ojo derecho recordando aquellos días cuando su padre tocaba el violín mientras el leía acostado en la alfombra y su madre se sentaba en el sillón que ahora el ocupaba, recordó como ella solía decirle que era un niño sumamente serio y que debía jugar y divertirse mas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verse a si mismo siendo tomado de sus, en aquel entonces, pequeñas manos por las suaves y bellas manos de su madre a la vez que le obligaba a incorporarse para dar vueltas, bailando, al compás de su melodía favorita, era muy pequeño, pequeño y feliz.

Tenía bastante de no volver a escucharla, tenía bastante de no recordar con tanta alegría tan bellos momentos, sonrió al pensar que la inocente chica ya le había dado dos agradables sorpresas a lo largo del día, abrió los ojos y mirando a la bella chica le sonrió.

Nuestra tierna pelirosa correspondió la sonrisa del general sintiendo algo calido dentro de ella, se sentía feliz, agradeció a Anko por haberle asignado el violín, se sentía feliz de haber aprendido a tocar ese instrumento porque, aunque no fuese muy femenino, ahora tenía la dicha de poder tocar frente al general y de hacerle feliz con su música.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola queridos (as) lector (es).

**Ya estamos de vuelta con muchas ganas de seguir adelante, completamente recuperadas.**

_Pues yo te veo igual de rara (_menciona leyendo su icha icha)

Kakashi sensei no empiece por favor. Ó.o

_Ya, ya (_mueve la mano restándole importancia al asunto)

Por cierto Kakashi muchas gracias por tu aportación financiera n.n

_Hum ¬/_

**Solo por tu gran bondad es que perdonaremos y pasaremos por alto esa palabra… n.n**

_Te refieres a la que hace referencia a tu estado mental…_

Kakashi sensei…U.ú (muestra los nudillos como amenaza)

_Sabes Sakura no es bueno ni coherente amenazar a la persona que te patrocino tus mejores vacaciones _(agrega guardándose el libro y mirando a la pelirosa)

Eh…bueno..este (como por arte de magia el enojo y amenaza de Sakura desaparece por nerviosismo)

Si es verdad, Sakura nos comento que te ofreciste, que lindo n.n.

**Que buena persona eres, te teníamos en otro concepto, perdona y gracias n.n.**

_Si, si, de nada _(Kakashi sigue observando detenidamente a Sakura quien cada vez se pone mas nerviosa)

Eh…oigan ¿quien es el invitado de hoy? (pregunta al tener un chispazo, Kakashi solo niega con la cabeza y Sakura sonríe nerviosamente).

¡Ah si! el invitado de hoy…

**Vamos a checar,.a ver a ver… **(la autora/narradora comienza a buscar el nombre entre los libretos)

Este..Kakashi sensei (Sakura llama a su maestro quien sigue con su papel de victima, después de cuatro intentos y ya estando a punto de perder la paciencia logra llamar su atención) mire es importante, quiero pedirle el favor de no mencionar nada de "ya sabe que" (Kakashi pone cara de no entiendo nada) ya sabe, de la razón por la cual estuvimos en el Spa.. (susurra)

_Ah, te refieres a la ma… _(Sakura tapa la boca del shinobi y niega con la cabeza) _ok, ok esta bien nada de cérvidos._

¡¡¡Ah!!!! (la autora/narradora exclama con emoción)

¿Qué, qué pasa?

**Es que nuestro invitado es él…**

Estamos emocionadas…

¿Quién, quién? (pregunta emocionada, Kakashi solo suspira aburrido, yo diría celoso)

Es..Nara Shikamaru

**Shikamaru Nara **(la autora/narradora está contenta, Sakura se desinfla y Kakashi vuelve a su lectura ignorando el redoble de tambores de origen desconocido, él tranquilo shinobi entra con su pose de mega aburrimiento)

Ah, Shikamaru gracias por venir, anda toma asiento.

**Si, si, es un honor tenerle **(la autora/narradora se coloca aun costado del ninja ignorando a los otros dos)

Ellas nunca nos han ofrecido donde sentarnos U.U

_Bromeas, yo ni siquiera sabia que habia donde sentarse _U.u

¿Y dinos cómo te encuentras?

**Bien**

**¿Y qué dice tu equipo?**

**No mucho**

¿Y qué no cuentas de nuevo?

**Nada, ya saben todo es problemático**

**Si es verdad **(la autora/narradora está fascinada mientras que a Kakashi y Sakura solo le sale una gota en la cabeza sin entender el porque de tanta emoción)

Sabe sensei, esto me hace pensar ¿cómo es que será el novio de ellas?

_De seguro ingenuo e inocente…pobre…no sabe la que le espera…_

Hum…vamos Kakashi sensei, hay mujeres a las cuales les gustan los hombres, serios, tranquilos, reservados, inteligentes (Sakura enumera con los dedos y a él cada vez le parece mas interesante la conversación) aunque en ocasiones tengan hábitos extraños o poco comunes que… (deja de contar pues el shinobi se le queda mirando, ella se sonroja)

_De verdad crees eso.._

Eh..bueno..si hay .. (contesta nerviosa tocándose los dedos)

_¿Cómo quién? _(pregunta mirándola seriamente, Sakura desvía la mirada)

Bu..bueno como como…

¡Sakura! (la autora interrumpe, Sakura suspira Kakashi también pero por diferentes razones)

**Ayúdanos con los reviews, Kakashi te puede ayudar con una parte, es que estamos ocupadas.**

Eh, si claro (toma las hojas y Kakashi otras pocas, la autora/narradora regresa con Shikamaru a conversar, bueno monologar mientras que el aludido solo ve las nubes con aburrimiento por la ventana que extrañamente no resulta muy familiar) cómo ella, lo ve, (finaliza señalando a la muy emocionada y feliz autora)

_Loca inoportuna ¬./ (_Sakura sonríe)

K2008SEMPAI: Muchas gracias por tu cooperación para nuestra hum…estancia en el spa, me divertí mucho, Sakura ya nos comentó que tu también te ofreciste "generosamente" y constantemente en hacerlo, muchas gracias (Kakashi la mira de reojo y Sakura carraspea nerviosa) gracias por la aclaración de las piernas, por cierto q¿qué te parecio este cap?, gracias por tu siempre puntual apoyo.

_VALE!: Hola!!!!, muchas gracias por dejar tu parecer, realmente nos ayudan mucho en la redacción, esperamos y este cap. te haya gustado, por cierto eso de lo que le pedirá Ela pues mas adelante, paciencia paciencia y respecto alo del lemon _(Kakashi abre los ojos sorprendido y a la expectativa lee atropelladamente Sakura sigue nerviosa pero sonrojada esta a la espera de la repuesta) _pues no tengo mucha experiencia en ese campo y..bueno pues me da pena ñ/./n_ (Kakashi se desinfla y Sakura igual después carraspea y regresa a la lectura)

MANU: Hola!!!, muchas gracias, eh aquí la conti, esperamos que te haya agradado y sino pues también gracias, jeje, danos tus comentarios, jaja, gracias.

_ISA_CAB: Eh, bueno, pues no se que decir por lo de Gai "pobre chica la comprendo", pero bueno referente a lo de la ultima frase pues no pasaron cosas muy "insinuantes", jeje, perdón así es la historia XD, poco a poco, gracias y ojala nos des tu parecer._

ELEOS_ARGETUM: Si verdad de algo tenían que servirnos las capas, jajajaja, y sí sería gracioso ver a Orochimaru en tales papeles, jejeje, veremos si mas adelante le damos sus diálogos también, jejeje, saludos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

_STR MERCURY: Tu comentario nos hizo reír mucho, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, jeje, bueno eso de las capas pues creemos que a lo mejor si se nos hace vérsela de nuevo "ay no por favor" (_Kakashi suspira y continua con el comentario) _gracias por la recomendación, jeje, trataremos de ser mas especificas con los diálogos, jajaja, y con respecto a lo de que el hombre quisiera compartir la capa con Sakura creemos que no estas muy errada, habrá que preguntarle (_Kakashi sonríe n./ y asiente Sakura solo le mira de reojo ¬/./¬ y le da un golpe en la cabeza pero aún así él sigue sonriente n/)

DANI555:_Hola!! Estamos muy bien gracias, pues aquí esta la conti, lentas pero seguras, jajaja, esperamos tu parecer.

_Creo que son todos_ n.n

Si, de que se ríe ¬.¬

_Es que estaba recordando algo, jeje, la capa _n.n

Hum…pervertido O/./ó (de nuevo otro golpe pero no logra borrar la sonrisa de su maestro).

¿Qué pasó? (la autora narradora está preocupada y Shikamaru solo suspira)

**Era de esperarse Kakashi con sus cosas y Sakura con su carácter.**

**Si, es verdad tienes razón, tu siempre tienes razón **(la autora/narradora esta emocionada y con ojos soñadores)

**No es verdad, no siempre la tengo.**

Tienes razón…(sigue con sus ojos soñadores)

**Tsk, que problemático…**

(A Sakura solo le sale una gota y Kakashi solo suspira, Shikamaru se acerca al peliplata y le susurra algo)

**Kakashi sensei no es tan mala como dijo, solo un poco rara y con doble personalidad, es algo extraña, habla mucho, es un poco diferente, pero no mala.**

¿_Tu crees? (_pregunta con incredulidad)

**Ah, Shikamaru tenemos buenas noticias para ti, mira este es el borrador de una historia que esta en proceso para ti **( la autora saca un mega libreto polvoriento dejándolo a los pies de ambos shinobis, logrando causar la tos en todos y la sorpresa en Shikamaru)

Vamos, léelo para que te des una idea n.n (Shikamaru toma el pesado texto y al comenzar a hojearlo sus ojos se abren sorprendidos)

**¿Qué?, ¿yo haciendo esto?**

_Decías….(_el shinobi sonríe con picardía mientras que Nara solo suspira fastidiado)

**Por cierto Kakashi esta es tu parte de ese fic también participaras.**

_¿QUÉ? _

Léelo para que te lo vayas memorizando… (la narradora le entrega su parte y Kakashi lo toma con aire de depresión y tristeza)

Vamos, vamos, no sean tan exagerados 

¡Ah!, aquí está, ésta es la tuya Sakura (Sakura lo toma y se une al club de depresión al leer sus diálogos poniéndose completamente sonrojada)

Pe..pero yo… (los tres ninjas están en depresión leyendo sus largos y pesados diálogos mientras que la autora narradora se coloca frente a la pantalla).

**Vamos que exagerados y eso que no han visto los otros tres… **(los shinobis salen de su nube de depresión para gritar un "¿QUÉ?" al unísono que hace que la autora/narradora se tape los oídos sonriente, se despide quitándose una mano y moviéndola en señal de despedida)

Hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

- _Pensamiento inner Sakura__-_

***** Flash back****

___ Cambios de escenarios___

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Los minutos se habían vuelto horas, las horas días y los días semanas, tiempo desesperante en el cual la inteligente, estricta y muchas veces malhumorada sirena guardiana, Tsunade, había pasado de forma preocupante, ¿por qué?, se preguntaran.

Simple, recuerden a nuestra bella e inocente sirenita de cabellos rosados y verde mirar, recuerden como se escapó en busca de aventura, amor y felicidad en el mundo extraordinario de los seres humanos.

Pues bien, Tsunade, su tutora, quien la amaba como su propia hija y quien le había criado desde muy temprana edad, se encontraba sumamente preocupada ante la ausencia de la bella doncella acuática.

Durante las primeras horas se convenció de que se trataba de alguna treta inspirada por el regaño e impedimento de su tan deseada y esperada visita al mundo exterior, sin embargo pasó un día y otro y otro y la sirenita no aparecía.

Trato de ser dura y estricta esperando doblegar la presunción de la chiquilla, por la cual muchas veces sintió orgullosa, de alguna forma la pequeña sirenita había heredado su carácter, así que sabía en las ocasiones en las cuales se le hacía enfadar solía ser bastante hum…temperamental.

En la tierna etapa de la infancia nuestra dulce pelirosa no solía ser tan paciente y tolerante, sino que solía enojarse con facilidad y con frecuencia se le veía tener el ceño enjuto, justo como la rubia guardiana solía hacerlo, pero a pesar de que eso le parecía de alguna forma satisfactorio y le hacía sentirse orgullosa, sabía que era bastante difícil manejar un carácter similar al suyo, una prueba viviente era la dulce y abnegada Shizune que continuamente lo constataba con sus suspiros y meneos de cabeza.

Esos eran algunos de los contra que encontraba en la pequeña sirenita, sin embargo las preocupaciones de la invidente se suavizaron al notar como poco a poco el carácter de la pelirosa se suavizaba, y al notar como sus gritos se vieron reemplazados por hermosos cantos y sonoras risillas que inundaban los pasillos y habitaciones del hogar, su ceño junto fue sustituido por un levantamiento continuo de ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa a la vez que un suave y profundo suspiro escapaba de sus rosados labios.

La lectura de esos mundos fantásticos y de las bellas narraciones de esos tiernos cuentos tenía esa agradable influencia en la pequeña sirenita, moldeando y reprimiendo ese fuerte carácter que solo salía a flote en pocas ocasiones, llámese entrenamientos o durante los "simulacros" en los cuales pretendían salvar a su ciudad de algún imaginario ataque.

Por todo ello agradecía al hermoso arte de la literatura, ya que, según sus deducciones, le ahorrarían muchos problemas, logrando incluso aplacar las constantes preguntas sobre el mundo exterior y esas perseverantes peticiones de visitarlo, esos eran los aparentemente pros que tenía la lectura.

Asimismo desde pequeña siempre manifestó su extremada fascinación por el mundo de los humanos, pero a pesar de que sabía que su curiosidad era innata y comprensible creyó que sus lecturas lograban distraerla de sus deseos de ver el sol, de la misma manera como era palpable el cambio casi permanente en el carácter de la bella ojiverde, pero Tsunade se había equivocado, los años en los que ella se empapaba del mundo exterior a través de los libros no habían mermado ni un solo milímetro la añoranza de ese terriblemente atrayente mundo exterior, al contrario, las ganas de vivir y sentir todo lo que podía dar se alimentaba día a día.

Desde muy pequeña nuestra adorable sirenita volcó sus horas libres y sus ilusiones en los maravillosos sucesos que veía girar en su mente al leer, pero a pesar de los pros, Tsunade encontró algo que solía preocuparle, su flor de cerezo se convirtió en una perfecta soñadora, vivía de ilusiones y sueños, en un mundo rosa atrapado entre las líneas de sus cuidados y desgastados textos, haciéndola sumamente ingenua, susceptible e inocente, peligrosamente inocente.

Y nuestra fuerte invidente lo sabía, pero solía olvidarse de ello al verla mirar a través de la ventana mientras le sonreía y contaba como había pasado componiendo una canción junto a sus amigas.

Por ello no pensó que los libros fuesen tan peligrosos, por lo que ignoró sus ideas, un tanto exageradas, de que se trataba de un arma de doble filo, reemplazándola por la idea de ser una herramienta útil y bella, ya que le permitía tener contenta y feliz a su "hija", y si algo era más que importante para ella, eso era la felicidad de Sakura.

Pero sus ideas exageradas regresaron al ver como esos textos no habían disminuido y desplazado los deseos e ilusiones de conocer a los humanos, sino al contario, se mostraba igual o más ilusionada con ello.

Y ella lo sabía y comprendía, pero no aprobaba, nuestra querida guardiana Tsunade tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que se repitiera la historia, temía al destino de la bella pelirosa.

Sus temores se hicieron más fuertes conforme se acercaban el vigésimo primer aniversario de la dulce Sakura, pues sabía de la "regla" sobre visitar el mundo exterior.

Temía perderle, temía sufrir de nuevo el dolor tan terrible que se siente al perder a una persona sumamente importante de su vida, fue por eso como tomó la decisión de cuidarle por sobre todo, por sobre sus deseos de conocer el mundo terrestre, no importando si en ello lograba el enojo y hasta rencor de parte de la dulce Haruno, no le importaba, ya que como ya les mencione, dentro de lo más importante para la guardiana estaba la felicidad y seguridad de su querida niña.

Y cumpliría su promesa, esa lejana y gran promesa que le hiciera a los padres de la entonces bebé, esa promesa que hiciera a su amiga y amigo, en aquella triste y dolorosa despedida.

Tsunade aún recodaba el tiempo que compartiera con su mejor amiga, la indulgente y paciente Amy, para serles sincera Amy parecía ser todo lo contrario a la fuerte guardiana, era alegre, jovial, dulce, inocente, pero valiente y soñadora, tanto que la guardiana aún recordaba cada detalle de cuando la conociera y subestimara debido a su dócil trato en aquel encuentro donde constató que no por ello era débil.

Sus recuerdos le hacían deducir que Sakura debía parecerse mucho a ella, aunque sólo tenía la imagen de la pequeña bebé de escasos dos años, pero a cambio de ello recordaba el peculiar color rosado en los cabellos de su amiga, el azul cielo de sus ojos y la bella sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

La dulce sirenita había sacado muchas cosas del físico de su madre y con ayuda de la lectura salieron a flote las actitudes que solían recordarle a su mejor amiga; pero los ojos verdes y profundos de la entonces bebé eran los mismos que los de su intrépido y torpe padre, el joven y entusiasta Abán, de quien había heredado la constancia y entereza de lograr y perseverar en sus objetivos.

Fue en esas muchas ocasiones en las deseaba poder ver con claridad, deseaba constatar al 100% sus ideas sobre la apariencia de su protegida, pero para su mala fortuna sus ojos habían perdido su brillo desde hacía bastante, sin embargo la valiente Tsunade no se arrepentía mucho de prescindir de ese vital y precioso sentido, salvo las ocasiones en las que deseaba constatar sus ideas sobre el físico de la pequeña Sakura.

Nuestra amable protagonista era amada por la preocupada sirena rubia, la amaba como su propia hija, la quería tanto que su preocupación era tan clara en sus opacos y apagados ojos que parecía leerse claramente el desazón que quemaba su corazón a causa de la ausencia de la pequeña pelirosa y del destino que le esperaba.

La poderosa Tsunade esperó y esperó mentalizándose con la idea de que ella regresaría y de que su enojo y desilusión descenderían poco a poco con el trato y con las actividades que le esperaban, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y pasó sin su presencia y hasta la idea de un posible castigo ya había desaparecido casi por completo al sumarse más y más horas en la terrible agonía de su ausencia.

La atractiva sirena de ojos castaños se dio a la tarea de averiguar el paradero de la pelirosa en los hogares de sus amigos pero no obtuvo éxito, entonces se imaginó lo peor, una idea preocupante se aferró con fuerza en su mente, en esos momentos a nuestra valiente guardiana la preocupación le hizo indagar sobre las actividades, aspiraciones y comentarios que la amable Sakura tuvo con sus amigas.

Los comentarios que escuchó de las preocupadas voces de sus discípulos le constataron sus sospechas, el deseo de conocer el mundo exterior no había desaparecido, a pesar de sus intentos por aplacarlo, la natural y creciente atracción que la pequeña Sakura tenía hacia el exterior no había desaparecido.

Los amigos de nuestra doncella se contagiaron de la preocupación al saber que su adorada compañera y amiga se encontraba desaparecida, así que contaron todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos días con la dulce sirena.

La guerrera Tsunade les mandó iniciar una intensa e incansable búsqueda por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, ninguna criatura se escapó de los cuestionamientos acerca de si había visto a la alegre y suspirante sirena de escamas verdes.

Ningún rincón, ninguna piedra, ninguna cueva, ninguna alga o colonia de corales se escapó de ser registrada minuciosamente en búsqueda de alguna pista o rastro de la sirenita.

Pero la respuesta era constante, irritante y preocupante, nadie la había visto, ningún rastro daba esperanzas de seguirle, nada parecía muy alentador.

Fue en esos momentos cuando las pequeñas sirenas amigas de Sakura flotaban con preocupación alrededor de la guardiana cuando escucharon o mejor dicho sintieron en las ondulaciones de agua salada como alguien se acercaba a bastante velocidad.

No se cómo explicarlo.

**No me sorprende mucho….**

¡Silencio!!!!

**Oye tranquila, tranquila, solo daba a conocer lo que todos saben…**

¡Silencio!!!

**Ok, ok, síguele pues….además como puedo callarme si no hablo, además casi ni intervengo en la historia y mira que todos los lectores me quieren.**

¡Argh!!!! eso crees, habrá que preguntarles…..

Volviendo a lo realmente importante, la narración, decía que no se cómo explicarlo, ya que no podría osar siquiera en intentar representar a la perfección la oleada de sentimientos que tenía la guardiana al ver llegar a Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Neiji y el exaltado Lee.

Sin duda alguna los tritones y el blanco delfín traían información esencial ya que Lee no era el único interesado en hablar, pero si el primero en hacerlo.

-Tsunade sama- se apresuró en hablar entre los jadeos que alcanzaba a disminuir, la guardiana, el trío de sirenitas y la adorable Shizune asintieron en espera del comentario del enérgico tritón –tenemos una posible pista de Sakura-

La exuberante sirena de dorados cabellos asintió sintiendo un pequeño y sutil sentimiento de alegría y esperanza.

-Verá- dijo cada vez más tranquilo y templado el de cola verde – estando sumamente cansados y preocupados ante la ausencia de la adorable Sakura los chicos y yo no nos dimos cuenta de que nos alejamos mucho más de lo normal del arrecife coralino – la mayor solo junto su ceño y el adorable Lee se sintió un poco incomodo al recordar lo establecido sobre visitas a los límites del arrecife – lo sentimos Tsunade sama, se que no esta permitido pero – y comenzó a llorar sumando más agua al mar - ¡oh dios!, dios sabe que nos encontrábamos tan empecinados en saber sobre Sakura que no medimos nuestras acciones y rompimos con su regla, ¡oh dios! pobre de Sakura, perdida, alejada de nosotros, pobre flor que vaga por la inmensidad de los mares –

Pero a pesar del conmovedor relato del joven tritón Tsunade se desesperó, era una sirena sumamente impaciente y ciertamente el tener un nudo de preocupación no ayudaba mucho en mantener un gran limite de tolerancia ante los largos y apasionados relatos del pequeño tritón así que con su voz cruda y recia ordenó que fuese al grano ya que la carcoma en su alma crecía y crecía cada minuto.

-Bueno – dijo después de ver como el semblante duro de la guardiana indicaba que no quería saber muchos detalles, al menos no por el momento – dimos con una criatura un tanto rara a mi parecer, que nos comentó que hacía unos días había visto a una linda y adorable sirenita nadando con velocidad sorprendente en dirección al oeste, rumbo al foso de las Marianas-

La astuta guardiana inhaló profundo al escucharlo, ciertamente Sakura estaba en peligro, no por el hecho de viajar al lugar más profundo de los mares, sino por otro tipo de peligros que había en sus cercanías y por los propios deseos que guardaba su joven corazón.

Y mientras la preocupación y sobresaltos imperaban entre las demás féminas la rubia y exuberante sirena dio órdenes de reiniciar la búsqueda, pero ante la sorpresa de los amigos de la sirenita la guardiana no ordenó la búsqueda en la región cercana al foso, sino en los lugares cercanos a tierra firme.

Es bueno contarles como la orden causo sorpresa entre los jovencitos, y no era para menos, no comprendían la lógica por la cual la guardiana había tomado tal resolución, ante los lógicos pensamientos de los jovencitos la ardua y detallada exploración debería llevarse a cabo en las cercanías al lugar señalado por la criatura extraña que los tritones encontraran, sin embargo la bella Tsunade era muy astuta y tenía mucha experiencia en la clase de situaciones por las que estaban pasando, además de conocer por completo a la dulce sirenita.

La valiente guardiana recordó como cerca del pozo de Las Marianas había una desviación, desviación en la cual se encontraba aquella cueva misteriosa e imperdonablemente traicionera que engañaba con artes y seducciones a los pobres e ingenuos tritones y sirenas que deseaban cosas que fuesen inalcanzables, inalcanzables por lo menos para ellos.

Ela lograba seducir con su increíble y atrayente poder de convencerte, y concederte, lo que quisiera a cambio de algo, y ese algo solía ser un alto y costoso precio que normalmente se escondía en algo insignificante comparado con el regio deseo y necesidad que apremiaba a los que llegaran hasta ella, obviamente que solo llegaban aquellos que tenían el valor y la entereza como para adentrarse a esa zona escabrosa y peligrosa en la que Ela estaba, personas sumamente ambiciosas, desesperadas o ingenuas, personas como una ingenua y soñadora sirena de cabellos rosados que añoraba con toda su alma el conocer el mundo en el que vivían los humanos.

La amplia experiencia y astucia de la exuberante invidente le llevó a tomar la mejor posibilidad, no tenía caso mandar a sus estudiantes a aventurarse en tal viaje a un lugar como ese, no por ceder ante el encanto de Ela, sino simplemente porque no era tan factible hacerlo, no cuando tenía casi la certeza de que la pelirosa se encontraba en algún rincón de un litoral con dos piernas en vez de una escamosa y verde cola.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, ciertamente el destino era implacable y regio, por más que ella se empecinará en tratar de evitarlo hasta ahora sus intentos habían sido vanos, tan infructuosos que simplemente le hacían sentir como si una gran carga cayera en sus hombros, pero si no podía evitar que el destino de la dulce sirena se cumpliera por lo menos lucharía porque la historia no se repitiera con tanta entereza, ella lucharía, lucharía por la pequeña sirena de ojos verdes, lo haría, lo haría por aquella promesa que le hiciera a sus amigos y lo haría porque la dulce Sakura era muy importante para ella, porque Sakura era su pequeña, su hija, sino biológica si de corazón.

Y así fue como el grupo de fieles amigos acatará la orden de la invidente, no sin tener dudas, muchas dudas acerca del porque se les indicaba dichas ordenes, no era muy normal escuchar como la guardiana que prohibiera con tanto empeño durante muchos años el viajar a la superficie les mandará ahora patrullar las zonas cercanas a tierra firme en búsqueda de algún rastro de su compañera y amiga.

Aún así, a pesar de las dudas y sorpresas acataron las ordenes sin refutar ni preguntar más de lo básico con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga y ayudarla en lo que sea que estuviera pasando la pobrecilla doncella.

Nadaron y nadaron recordando cada uno aquella experiencia que tuvieran al visitar la superficie.

Si, lo sé, ustedes se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que los inexpertos jovencitos llegarían a un lugar que visitaran solo una vez en toda su vida?, bueno, digamos que de alguna forma era algo "sencillo" para ellos, a pesar de ser un ciudadano de las profundidades donde solo se permite una visita al mundo exterior, esa visita solía ser inolvidable simplemente por lo inusual y prohibido, y por tanto, emocionante, aquellos que regresaban relataban el camino y sus experiencias por lo que un joven tritón o sirena solía recorrer el camino en su mente una y otra vez.

Claro que en el caso de los guardianes de la cuidad era de suma ayuda el tener un entrenamiento tan arduo para encontrar lugares y seguir planos, planos que ante su sorpresa la guardiana y Shizune les entregaran en el palacio, planos que pensaron nunca habría en la cuidad, definitivamente la guardiana atesoraba muchas cosas importantes como el mapa de e imágenes de muchos lugares del mundo exterior, ¿cómo y por qué tenerlos?, bueno esa respuesta era desconocida ante las mentes de los sirénidos, pero lo importante en el momento era localizar a Sakura, ya habría tiempo para tratar de conocer los muchos misterios que rondaban en torno a la autoritaria y magnifica presencia de Tsunade, la guardiana.

Pero no todo era preocupación y cuestionamientos, durante un momento, mientras nadaban rumbo a tierra, la bella y tierna sirena de ojos perlados anhelaba y rememoraba su visita.

¿La recuerdan?, la dulce amiga de Sakura, Hinata, aquella chica tímida pero valiente que cantaba melodiosamente, pues bien, Hinata tuvo el recuerdo de aquella experiencia de viajar a la superficie.

A pesar de que sabía que la misión de encontrar a su amiga era algo importantísimo y que quizás ella estaba o estaría en graves problemas no podía sentirse un poco mal al tener ese pequeño momento de egoísmo y ser feliz, ser feliz al recordarlo, y ser feliz y estar emocionada ante la posibilidad de poder verlo de nuevo y poder compartir otro bello momento, por eso se sonrojaba continuamente mientras nadaba, aunque no era muy extraño o algo nuevo el verle con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pues bien, en esta parte del relato sabremos sobre los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de la tímida Hinata.

**** Flash back****

Ya tenía rato de llegar a un agradable lugar, el sol cruzaba el cielo y dentro de unas horas más estaría ocultándose, pero aún tenía el suficiente tiempo como para recargarse en esa gran piedra a apreciar la belleza del sitio.

La dulce sirenita recargo su espalda con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido aún en las agradables y frías aguas de su querido mar, cierto que Ino le había dicho que en ese lugar no habría humanos y por tanto no habría peligros de salir por completo, pero ella era tímida y hasta desconfiada como para cometer tal hazaña, así que con humildad sólo expuso la parte superior viendo como su largo y oscuro cabello flotaba en la superficie del agua haciendo círculos conforme el agua se movía.

Se encontraba en una especie de lago o laguna donde el agua del mar tenía entrada, estaba rodeado de árboles enormes y bellos que se agitaban con la brisa marina, los árboles estaban repletos de pequeñas florecillas, ¡había de todos los colores!, rosas, azules, amarillas, lilas, turquesas, rojas, en fin, una variedad extensa y hermosa que lograba crear una bella imagen que quedaría grabada en la pequeña y tímida jovencilla.

Con un suspiro profundo logró aspirar la gran y variada mezcla de los enervantes perfumes de las florecillas, el aroma, la vista, y los rayos cálidos del sol hicieron darle la razón a Ino respecto al hermoso y precioso lugar que relataba.

Ino les había contado del sitio, no muchos, en realidad nadie a parte de la rubia, sabían de ese lugar, les contó que se había aventurado por el aroma que llegaba a sus sentidos, aroma embriagante que no pudo evitar seguir, y no era de sorprenderse ante la audacia y valentía de aventurarse en una tierra desconocida y con el peligro de ser descubierta por humanos, ya que para la rubia y bella sirena las plantas y florecillas marinas eran sumamente importantes, así que era de esperarse que no pudiera desperdiciar conocer lo que el reino vegetal de los humanos podría ofrecer.

Exhaló de nuevo el agradable aroma y deseó con toda su alma acercarse más a la orilla y tocar y tomar alguna de esas agradables florecillas, pero sólo asomó sus ojos por sobre la roca, para después esconderlos, ella no era tan arriesgada como para hacer tal osadía.

No era como Ino, y aunque su amiga le había dicho de la falta de presencia humana, no podía hacerlo, su familia y en especial su padre le había ordenado estrictamente no hacerlo, y ella estaba casi, casi automatizada para obedecer cada orden que salía de los labios de su padre, así que solo suspiro de nuevo con un murmullo lejano.

Y así, ante la belleza del nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba logró relajarse y decidir que disfrutaría del sitio como ella solía hacerlo, en completa calma y tranquilidad, sintiendo como su cabello se movía tanto en el agua como en el aire, escuchando el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los preciosos y frondosos árboles y el murmullo de los parloteos de los patos y otras aves que revoloteaban y nadaban en la laguna.

Ni que decir de cómo se sorprendió al ver esas pequeñas, tiernas y preciosas avecillas amarillas nadando una tras otra siguiendo a su madre que daba continuos "cuak" llamándoles para que no se perdieran entre el resto de las aves, peces y anfibios del lugar.

No recordaba con certeza cuando habia comenzado a cantar, pero el ambiente, hermoso y tranquilo, logró hacerla desear expresar su dicha en una suave y preciosa melodía que armonizaba con la belleza del paisaje.

Tampoco recordaba con certeza cuantas canciones habia cantado ya, ni por cuanto tiempo, cuando escucho un breve sonido, el de unas pequeñas ramas resquebrajándose, al punto de haberle escuchado calló, su voz ceso de cantar y se hundió un poco más en el agua.

Por unos segundos se quedo inmóvil, callada, refugiada tras la enorme roca en la que se encontraba recargada, con el temor de ser descubierta por algún humano.

Trato de buscarle asomando ligeramente los ojos por sobre la roca, con la técnica de su poderosa familia, logrando ver al intruso recargado en los árboles de la periferia.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente al verse descubierta por un humano, su pulso acelerado no evitó que pensará adecuadamente, quizás si era cautelosa y esperaba por un momento lograría escabullirse, así fue como espero pacientemente, ningún ruido aparte del viento y las hojas, todo estaba tan tranquilo que hasta llegó a pensar que él ya se habia marchado o quedado dormido, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse en ese momento.

Con cautela y sigilo tomó impulso para marcharse pero antes de irse algo la detuvo, una voz.

-Espera, no te vayas-

La tímida sirena sintió como si su corazón se estrujase y pensó que no debió olvidarse del consejo de Ten Ten y su padre, llevar armas y no exponerse a los humanos.

-No quería molestarte – volvió a hablar el humano, cada vez más cercano a ella – tampoco te espiaba – al escuchar esto la sirena se sonrojó y se olvidó de la estrategia que estaba planeado para escaparse del enemigo – yo no soy así…¡arg!- emitió sonando nervioso y diciendo con voz atropellada agregó -es sólo que yo,….no te vayas por favor- dijo de nuevo cuando la sirena intentó desaparecer entre las rocas –escúchame, yo pasaba por aquí cuando te escuche y no pude evitar quedarme a oírte, tu voz y tus canciones son hermosas, de verás –

La tímida sirena se sonrojó de nuevo por los halagos recibidos y emitió un tímido y torpe –gracias-

- Por favor perdona si te incomode- escuchó, justo al terminar la oración miró como unos puntos de colores aparecían ante sus ojos, unas bellas florecillas colocadas de cabeza, de color lavanda y rosa que él le extendía desde arriba de la roca – discúlpame si te asuste- .

Ella pestaño al mirar las hermosas plantas que tanto deseaba tocar, estirándola la mano tímidamente tocó los pétalos para luego tomarlas, eran hermosas, pequeñas y aromáticas llenando los ojos de una hermosa vista y el olfato de una embriagante fragancia.

La dulce sirena exhaló tras inhalar el aroma de las flores y de nuevo recordó las palabras sobre el temor y precauciones hacia los humanos, miró a un costado de la roca y pudo ver el reflejo del joven en las aguas.

Al parecer se encontraba recostado en la roca en la que ella estaba recargada, era de cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules como el cielo, miraba hacia el frente, por lo que por instinto se pegó más a la roca manteniendo su respiración baja.

-No te asustes- dijo con voz tranquila y alegre – no te veré si no quieres, no quise asustarte solo quería disculparme, por eso me acerque-

La dulce sirena no habló, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el chico entablaba una conversación, conversación en la cual él hablaba en espera de su respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegaba, pero él no se molestaba ni nada, sino su voz continuaba siendo la misma, agradable y amable.

Muy pronto la sirena pudo darse cuenta que el chico no era de malas intenciones y que probablemente decía la verdad, le contó como fue que se encontraba dando un paseo por los territorios de su amigo, que estaba de vacaciones y como no conocía mucho de los lugares se perdió en el bosquecillo, estando a punto de desesperarse escuchó su suave voz, voz que le guió hasta ahí, que pudo ver su cabello ondeando con el viento, que temió hablarle por ser tomado como un espía de chicas, en esos momentos la tímida Hinata se sonrojó, siguió argumentando que por eso y por disfrutar de su canción se quedó parado entre los árboles, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que él estuvo un tiempo escuchándola, esperándola para preguntarle y orientarse, pero que se quedó atrapado por su dulce melodía.

-Esto- agregó – también quisiera saber si puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí y llegar a palacio- rió suavemente con vergüenza.

-Lo…lo siento- respondió la bella sirena, haciendo que el joven subiera el semblante alegre al escuchar la tenue voz –no puedo ayudarle, yo..no conozco el camino-

-Oh bueno…- se rascó el mentón y recuperando su entusiasmo agregó – entonces para regresar al pueblo-

-Esto…- dijo nerviosa la sirena – yo…yo no vivo ahí, yo vengo de otra ciudad- dijo nerviosa tocando sus dedos.

-Oh- se rascó la mejilla y –en ese caso creo que esperaré un poco a ver si el ermitaño pervertido me encuentra- se cruzó de brazos y posó su vista en las nubes que surcaban el cielo – esto…mientras eso pasa ¿puedo platicar contigo?...es que es cansado y aburrido esperar-

-Si-

El humano hablaba rápida y amenamente causando un sentimiento agradable en la sirena, así que decidió inconscientemente seguir escuchándolo por largo tiempo.

De vez en cuando el humano conseguía una palabra frágil y tenue en los labios de la jovencita.

El alegre humano se giró mirando hacia el agua, donde los pequeños polluelos de pato se zambullían en un divertido aleteo –esto…debes tener frío, digo por tanto tiempo en el agua-

La sirena abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, ya que asimiló que el humano pensaba que era una humana y no una sirena, por un momento se sintió afortunada al no ser descubierta.

– Perdona- rió- debes querer salir, esto…- se sonrojó un poco y miró a los lados – si gustas puedo irme y….-

-No- dijo con presteza moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación – yo..yo..estoy bien en el agua- confesó con su suave voz haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en la superficie del agua.

-Hum….- dejó escapar mirando el cielo.

La bella Hinata se extrañó al no oír la voz del joven por unos instantes ya que desde que le encontrará no había parado de hablar, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como una chaqueta caía con delicadeza por sobre su cabeza, justo igual que con las flores.

-Toma- dijo él – espero y ayude de algo-

La sirena no dijo nada y espero quieta y silenciosa, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, el humano era muy amable hasta con una desconocida, debía ser una persona sumamente amigable y agradable, lo cual le confundía ya que lo que se solía decir de los humanos en gran parte no era de una buena reputación.

Pero él era diferente, amable, gentil, atento, platicador y hasta simpático, hasta su risa le parecía linda, tanto que bien podría quedarse por más tiempo ahí solo para escucharla, le recordaba mucho a su amigo Kiba y a su amigo Lee, era como una especie de mezcla de ambos, nunca había conocido a alguien así.

Con la misma actitud con que tomará el ramo tomó la chaqueta y se la colocó en los hombros, pensando en que la prenda era muy hermosa y olía bien, ¿todos los humanos olerían tan agradablemente?.

Como la pequeña y dulce sirenita era tímida el sonrojo de nuevo tornó de un bonito rosado las suaves y blancas mejillas.

Durante más tiempo siguieron su conversación, Hinata estaba tan alegre y admirada ante ese humano que contrastaba tanto con sus ideas sobre los de su raza que no se percataba del tiempo y de que poco a poco el sol descendía.

Pero la razón del poco tiempo que le restaba por retomar su camino hacía la ciudad acuática se hizo conciente al observar a unas aves que pasaban cantando, las miró atentamente prestando atención al blanco plumaje de sus alas y fue así como se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por atardecer.

-Oh- exclamó interrumpiendo la conversación del joven.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó desde la roca con la enorme tentación de verla.

-Esta atardeciendo, creo que me…tengo que ir…pronto- mencionó mirando como el sol bajaba poco a poco hacía el mar.

-¡Ya!- dijo levantándose con rapidez – aún es temprano, quédate un poco más, si el ermitaño llega podremos llevarte-

-No- dijo ella meneando la cabeza – mi casa queda lejos…y, y papá me pidió no llegar muy tarde, lo siento, pero tengo que irme-

El humano se sintió triste pero comprendió que no convencería a la chica, pero había algo que deseaba pedirle, algo que realmente deseaba hacer.

El efusivo jovencito le hizo una petición, le pidió que cantase para él una de esas bellas melodías que le escuchará escondido entre los árboles, ella asintió después de unos segundos y comenzó a cantar.

La dulce y preciosa canción llenaba de dicha y tranquilidad el travieso e inquieto corazón del jovencito, tanto que tampoco él se daba cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo, pensando que era uno de los momentos mas encantadores que tuviera en su visita al reino de su amigo Sasuke, escuchando la suave y hermosa voz de la chiquilla se olvidó de todo lo que generalmente le preocupaba, se relajó y se acostó en el césped que crecía por sobre la roca cerrando los ojos, disfrutando tan sólo de la melodía y del suave viento.

Bien es sabido por ustedes que todas las narraciones y cuentos relatan la dulce entonación de las bellas e inigualables canciones de las míticas sirenas, de cómo sus preciosas voces hipnotizaban y atraían a los hombres, muchas veces para aprovecharse de ellos o simplemente para hundir a esos pobres náufragos, pero ¡oh dios!, yo no soy quien para dar por sentado al 100% que las sirenas hayan utilizado sus dotes musicales para generar tales desgracias, pero lo que si puedo asegurarles por completo es que la tierna sirenita de ojos perlados simplemente cantaba para agradecer las atenciones que el joven príncipe había tenido con ella.

La canción finalizó y el joven príncipe deseo conocer el rostro de la chica que entonaba tan bellas canciones, pero sabia que la chica no era muy sociable, era tímida y muy difícilmente cumpliría con su curiosidad.

En esas cosas pensaba con rapidez cuando tratándose de incorporar escuchó como la conocida voz de su general, Jiraiya, resonaba entre los árboles junto a unos jadeos y ladridos de unos perros, seguramente algunos de palacio.

Hinata se estremeció al escucharles y sintió temor por ser descubierta por lo que trato de escapar.

-No, espera- pidió con palabras atropelladas al mirar como el reflejo de la joven trataba de escapar, no quería que ella se marchara sin conocerla y sin agradecerle sus bellas canciones, al escucharle ella se detuvo por inercia un momento.

-¡Ah!- exclamó de pronto, como cuando se despierta de una especie de sueño – por cierto no me he presentado, cielos que despistado – se rascó la cabeza y sonrió generosamente –me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – y se quedó esperando la respuesta de la chica, obviamente esperando que ella también se presentará, pero la tímida sirena no hablaba mucho – ¡oh!- dijo él al no escuchar respuesta, sonrió y justo hiba a hablar cuando escuchó de nuevo los llamados del general incorporándose rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo dio un traspié que ocasionó que cayera al lago, muy cerca de donde la chica se escondía.

La temerosa Hinata se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar y ver como el humano cayera tan estrepitosamente desde la roca, y no tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar cuando miró como salía a la superficie en busca de oxígeno.

El joven príncipe sacó su rostro con un gesto molesto reflejado en sus cejas juntas, todo ello causado por la sorpresa que le ocasionará el grito del ermitaño y que concluyera en su inesperada caída al agua, pero estando a punto de blasfemar en nombre del ermitaño general abrio los ojos y se encontró con la visión de unos bellos y particulares ojos perlados, casi de un color lila, que lo veían con sorpresa y con un sonrojo muy notable al verse descubierta.

Si bien se imaginaba a la joven hermosa sus expectativas eran por mucho superadas, ante él se encontraban una boca temblorosa de un color rosado y atrayente, su nariz era pequeña, su tez tan blanca como la misma nieve, su cabello negro e intenso como la noche caía por sus hombros, (**no, no es Blancanieves…**), su pequeña y seguramente suave mano estaba puesta a un costado de sus labios debido a la sorpresa, pero lo más particular eran sus preciosos ojos perlados que le veían incrédula entre pestañeo y pestañeo.

Nunca en toda su vida el príncipe Uzumaki habia conocido a una dulce y bella criatura como aquella, nunca había visto unos ojos tan encantadores que lo hipnotizaran tanto, la belleza de la chiquilla lo llevó a pensar que estaba en presencia de alguien sumamente especial y único.

-Espera- pidió de nuevo pero la voz de su general atrajo de nuevo su atención y distrajo por un momento, lo llamaba tan insistentemente que le obligo a mirarlo y buscarlo entre la arboleda.

A pesar de que fue solo un pequeño vistazo cuando regreso su mirada hacía la cantante no logró verla, ella se había ido, se había ido tan rápido que francamente le sorprendió y hasta pensó que tal vez habia sido una visión.

Pero su corazón le indicaba que no era así, que la dulce canción no había sido un sueño, y que la preciosa y tímida jovencita no era una visión o ilusión porque ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños o ilusiones había imaginado a una mujer como ella, tan hermosa y tan linda.

Además las flores y la chaqueta aún flotaban en el agua.

Lo último que la preciosa Hinata recordaba era haber visto la silueta del rubio saliendo empapado del lago, uniéndose al grupo que le buscaba, eran otros tres humanos, el mayor de ellos de cabellera blanca lo regañaba, había otro joven de la edad del príncipe era un poco más alto, de piel blanca y una profunda mirada negra y cabellera oscura que solo daba comentarios apoyando a los dichos por el mayor, el tercero era de cabello gris y lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir de su rostro era un ojo negro y semidormido, el resto de su cara era ocultado por un libro.

Les había visto oculta desde una gran roca que estaba justo donde el mar desembocaba en el precioso lago, tan lejos que se encontraba libre de ser descubierta.

Después de unos breves instantes suspiro con tristeza al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca volvería a ver al muchacho humano y se sumergió en las aguas nadando rumbo a su hogar donde su padre, hermana, primo y amigos la estarían esperando, guardando solo una pequeña flor de color lavanda entre sus manos.

Nunca olvidaría su visita a la superficie y definitivamente nunca olvidaría al alegre, parlante y amable humano que conociera.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Los recuerdos de los bellos momentos que pasará al lado del humano llamado Naruto le alentaban a iniciar su búsqueda y le daban la pequeña esperanza de verle de nuevo,

la imagen del apuesto humano se le había quedado tan certeramente grabada que pareciera como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando le conociera.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba, ¿él también aún recordaría y pensaría en ese precioso lago y en sus canciones?, ¿aún recordaría su conversación?, ¿estaría aún en ese lugar a donde se dirigían?, ya que le mencionó que estaba de visita, y lo más importante, ¿él se acordaría aún de ella?, a pesar de esas cuestiones incomodas, pero reales, no se sentía desalentada en conseguir siquiera verle de nuevo.

Lo que la dulce Hinata no se imaginaba era que al joven y rubio príncipe le sucedía igual, los mismos deseos guardaba en su corazón, también deseaba verla de nuevo, platicar con ella, oír su suave voz cantando una de esas bellas canciones y ver de nuevo esos misteriosos y particulares ojos perlados.

Tanto así que desde que arribará al reino Uchiha no había descansado en su búsqueda por ella, cada día, a la misma hora en que la viera aquella vez, regresaba al lago, únicamente con la esperanza de verla y escucharla.

-De nuevo soñando despierto- habló una voz seria a su costado, el príncipe Uzumaki giró encontrándose con los ojos negros y escrutadores de su homónimo, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Siempre contaré contigo para despertarme- dijo con una sonrisa recargándose en el barandal del balcón, mirando como el mar se agitaba contra las rocas y como la luna menguante se reflejaba en las espesas capas de agua.

-No se que tanto vez el mar-

El joven rubio subió los hombros y de nuevo sonrió – me recuerda a ella- Uchiha suspiró con un mohín al escuchar de nuevo hablar a su amigo sobre el mismo tema – ella tenía la esencia del mar-

-Eso si que es nuevo- dijo el príncipe de cabellera negra recargado una mano en la mejilla -¿esencia?, ¿cómo es que alguien puede tener "esencia" a mar?-

-No lo se- dijo negando con la cabeza – cuando estaba cerca de ella, simplemente se me revelaba el océano-

-Por lo que veo no encontraste de nuevo a tu fantasma, ¿eh?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado –

-No- dijo –oye ¡ella no es un fantasma!, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, era real, de verás-

-Sí, sí- dijo moviendo su semblante tranquilo e indiferente.

-Que si, que era real, de verás-

-Ajá- dijo de nuevo – y si es tan real, ¿cómo es que aún no la has encontrado?, mira que no es muy alentador andar contigo por todo mi reino en búsqueda de una doncella fantasma-

-¡Que era real!- dijo de nuevo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

-Además yo nunca he conocido a nadie con ese color de ojos que dices y con esa "esencia" a mar-

-Pero lo era, de verás, eres como el ermitaño pervertido, le conté y no me creyó- dijo moviendo su mano – pero cuando les comenté a él y a mi padre de sus ojos se sorprendieron diciéndome que no la buscará más- su semblante se entristeció – pero…-

-Adivino- dijo con aburrimiento – insististe e insististe hasta el cansancio-

El príncipe Uzumaki sonrió asintiendo – por eso me dejaron venir, mamá dijo que no era solo terquedad y papá aceptó la visita-

-Y mira que yo pensaba que era sólo por el gran cariño que sientes por mí- dijo con su tono frío.

El príncipe rió a carcajadas – a ti ni te visitaría sólo por "cariño" ni en mil años-

-Ni yo a ti en millones- dijo Uchiha mirando la luna tambaleante en el mar.

A pesar de ser sumamente serio y hasta arrogante el príncipe Sasuke sentía una férrea amistad por Uzumaki, amistad que era correspondida, así como admiración ante su persistencia o terquedad, esa admiración crecía al ver como el príncipe Uzumaki no se rendía en la búsqueda de esa chica que le contará se encontrará en ese paraje extraño donde el mar desembocaba en una parte del bosque de tal forma que había permanecido oculto para la mayoría de los habitantes de su reino.

Al día siguiente de arribar al palacio el príncipe Uzumaki le contó sobre el motivo de su visita, se sorprendió y pensó que era solo una historia de su amigo, pero el no solía contar mentiras, por lo que pensó que quizás había sido un sueño, una ilusión o algún fantasma, aunque de ser sinceros eso solo lo decía para molestarle ya que el no creía en la existencia de ningún tipo de criatura mística, fantástica o misteriosa, el caso es que a pesar de ello su joven amigo ojos azules nunca se rindió y cada día lo "invitaba" u obligaba a recorrer alguna villa de su reino en búsqueda de la damisela, así también cada tarde el entusiasta Naruto regresaba al paisaje del lago a buscarla, obviamente que no obteniendo resultado alguno.

Todo ello le hacía admirarle y de cierta forma envidiarle, admirarle ante su entereza en la búsqueda y envidiarle porque de alguna manera su joven amigo estaba experimentando ese sentimiento que suelen llamarle "amor" y en el que no creyera, al menos no creyera que él estaba destinado a sentirlo o siquiera conocerlo en su forma más pura e inocente, sentimiento que había decidido desde pequeño no sentirlo o tenerlo, pero que en esos momentos al ver a su amigo tan empeñado le hacia de cierta forma sentirle envidia, él nunca lo había sentido y tal vez nunca conocería a una doncella que cautivara su corazón de esa forma en que su amigo lo estaba, estaba tan cautivado que hasta le daba un poco de pena que no encontrará a su doncella cantarina y que se fuera del reino con sólo el recuerdo de una visita lejana y fantasmal.

Por eso, aunque se lo negaba, ya que el príncipe Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, le tenía una gran admiración, cariño y hasta respeto.

-Un baile-

Las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron despertar de sus cavilaciones y emitió un gesto de interrogación, el cual fue claramente interpretado por el rubio ya que de nuevo enuncio.

-Un baile, ¡eso es Sasuke, un baile! – sonrió y colocó sus manos apuñadas en el pecho en señal de su tan conocido entusiasmo -tu mejor amigo lo merece, de verás-

-Tu no eres mi mejor amigo- dijo con aire serio.

-Soy el único- dijo sonriendo al saberse con un argumento irrefutable y así fue pues el Uchiha permaneció callado sólo dando un suave resoplido – vamos Sasuke, tienes que organizar un baile, y uno grande para que asistan todas las doncellas de tu reino- dijo señalando con su dedo índice.

-Tu….estas….loco- emitió pausadamente causando que el dedo entusiasta que le señalará bajara y los ojos azules se llenaran de agua.

-Por favor, Sasuke, por favor- pedía constantemente girando alrededor de su amigo Uchiha quien se encaminaba rumbo al comedor por ser hora de cenar.

-No- emitía ante las peticiones, aunque a veces solo las ignoraba.

Las dudas sobre la "admiración" que sentía ante la perseverancia de su amigo estaban por cambiar totalmente al no dejarle tranquilo durante el trayecto al comedor, la cena y hasta en su recamara con el continuo "por favor, por favor".

-Esta bien- dijo emitiendo un profundo suspiro al destaparse los ojos de la carísima manta que le cubría – te haré tu baile- dijo.

Uzumaki entusiasta exclamó un –¡SI!- lleno de alegría

– ¡Pero salte de mi cama!- dijo Uchiha tomando a su amigo de la pijama real arrojándolo al piso, el feliz Naruto se abrazó a su pierna y Uchiha lo sacó a rastras hasta la entrada, el príncipe Uzumaki daba grandes muestras de alegría en "gracias" al tomarse de la pierna de su amigo como lo hiciera cuando niños y que francamente el serio príncipe Sasuke odiaba.

-Gracias- dijo desde atrás de la puerta e ignorando la cara de fastidio y enojo que le diera su amigo al prácticamente sacudírselo de la pierna y cerrarle la puerta como suele decirse "en sus narices" – te _encontraré, claro que si_-

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Chicos y chicas n.n

**Saludos y hola de nuevo **n.n

Primero que nada aclaraciones, no sé quienes son los padres de Sakura, lo ignoramos O.ó pero me di a la tarea de ponerles nombre O/o/O de acuerdo a algún personaje que se asemejará en sus personalidades: Amy, basada en sailor mercury de sailor moon, nuestra sailor favorita, y Abán, maestro de Fly de las aventuras de Fly o dragón quest, ambos personajes me gustan mucho y como me los imaginaba similares a ellos les tome prestado el nombre, jejeje.

**Ajá, claro, lo que pasa es que no tenías imaginación **(inserte arcoiris)** y te robaste esa y otras ideas.**

Silencio O.ó, y ustedes ¿qué les pasa, por qué tan serios? (la autora/narradora señala hacia dos siluetas oscuras arrinconadas al fondo de la estancia)

¿Qué dice arriba respecto a personajes principales?

_Los protagonistas_

**O.O Esto…..Kakashi**

O.O y Sakura

(Kakashi y Sakura asienten) Ahora dígannos ¿porqué no aparecimos? O.ó

n.n Esto…(nerviosa) Kakashi si apareció

_Te refieres a:_ (Kakashi saca un pergamino con la narración y lee_) "…el tercero era de cabello gris y lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir de su rostro era un ojo negro y semidormido, el resto de su cara era ocultado por un libro…"¬.¬_

Al menos usted sale como una idea vaga, yo ni eso O.ó

**n.n Esto…verán… **(ambos shinobis esperan la respuesta pacientemente)

Es que teníamos que dar a conocer lo que pasaba con Tsunade y con sus amigos.

_Ok, ok, es valido _(dice asintiendo tras su libro)

Espere sensei, apoye y resista un poco_ ¬ .¬_ se sabe que esté fic es un KakaSaku ¿no? U/./u

**Claro**

Sin duda

Pues más parece un NaruHina Oó

_Pensé que no te gustaba "actuar" en el fic las escenas KakaSaku n.n_

Eh…eh o//o bueno es que yo…

Ya, ya olvídenlo, ¿saben quien es nuestro invitado (ambos niegan con la cabeza)

**Son unos desconsiderados, la están haciendo sentir mal **

Hinata no les hagas caso, están loquitos (Hinata sonrojada asintiendo)

¿Desde cuando está ahí?** (**pregunta Sakura a Kakashi, ambos con una gota, Kakashi niega con la cabeza indicando que él también lo desconoce)

Esto, Hinata no hagas caso, perdona

_**No importa Sakura, esta bien**_

_Es solo que esta ansiosa por aparecer de nuevo en la historia n.n._

Sensei O//ó

**Además hagamos una encuesta sobre si les gusta la pareja de Naruto-Hinata **

Es buena idea, sirve y te ayuda a explayar tus sentimientos Hinata

_**Este…yo **_(sonrojada asiente)

Con esta ya sería la segunda encuesta del cap. 5

**¿Segunda? ¿Como que la segunda? O.O ¿de qué me perdí?**

Si, la primera se dijo en la narración, no recuerdas (la narradora/autora extiende el rollo con la narración y muestra la parte que dice): "habrá que preguntarles"

**Oh O.O no me digas que dudas de que voten que si les caigo bien…¬¬**

n.n. Espera las respuestas… ¬¬

(La narradora autora comienza un monologo lanzando insultos así misma en diferente tono de voz)

_**Esto…ella esta bien **_(pregunta confundida y preocupada)

_Claro, ya te acostumbraras_

Deberías verlas y escucharlas cuando deciden que color de calcetas usar 

(La autora narradora por fin llega a un acuerdo y regresa acomodando su cabello y ropa, parece como si viniera de una pelea)

Calma Sakura y Kakashi, en el siguiente episodio habrá más Kakasaku

**Mucho más, además tal vez hagamos caso de lo que pide sempai **(dice mostrando un papel extraño, doblado con una carita feliz)

¿Sempai? 

_**¿Qué será?**_

Nada bueno U//u 

(Kakashi sonríe y Sakura tiembla de miedo) _oh, oh, es verdad, creo autora/narradora desquiciada que tu vieja excusa ya no te servirá más para evitarlo…_

**O///O no…**

O///O pero…pero yo… (la autora/narradora se toca los dedos en una imitación de Hinata)

_Al parecer hoy fue el día de los sonrojos. n.ñ_

Deje de burlarse sensei, recuerde que usted se sonroja y hasta ríe como colegiala desquiciada cuando lee esos libros pervertidos ¬¬ así que no es el indicado

_Sakura no me rió como niña o.o_

Creo que la mayoría de sus alumnos opina lo contrario

(Kakashi deja el libro y se acerca insinuante al lado de la pelirosa quien se pone nerviosa y sonrojada) _lo que pasa es que aún no conoces mi risa verdadera n.n, ¿te gustaría escuchar mi verdadera risa?, para que te des cuenta que si es una risa de hombre_

Esto…yo o//o

_Lo ven hoy es el día de los sonrojos n.n._

¡Oh dios! que buena idea has tenido Kakashi (la autora narradora parece salir del trance y tira a Kakashi colocándose frente a la pantalla)

_Loca _(desde el suelo recoge su Icha Icha)

**No estamos locas ò.ó… **

¿Qué idea?( pregunta mirando como Hinata ayuda a Kakashi a incorporarse)

**La idea de la segunda encuesta**

Tercera…tercera

**Hum ¬.¬ tercera pues**

_**¿Y de que trata? **_

El título es (aparece un letrero que baja de quien sabe donde, se oyen cuetes y salen serpentinas, con letras grandes y amarillas dice algo que hace sonrojar hasta la muerte a Sakura y Kakashi sólo asiente mientras la autora narradora lee) ¿les gustaría que Sakura conociera la verdadera risa de Kakashi?

**Si eso quieren no se olviden de votar en nuestras encuestas, sigamos con los comentarios, tomen ayuden (**entrega una lista de los comentarios)

Pasando a los reviews:

**jesica-haruzuchia****: Hola, pues que alegría que te hagamos pasar un rato agradable, esperamos y el fic siga siendo de su gusto, saludos.**

Dani555: Hola!!!, no, nosotras nos sentimos halagadas y contentas por lees nuestros fics, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si, Chiyo es un gran personaje, a nosotras también nos gusta mucho, respecto al melancólico que estuvo el cap., es verdad nos acordamos mucho de los padres de Kakashi, respecto a lo del bosque en el siguiente episodio creemos que saldrá y por lo de los inners es verdad muchas veces no son tan concienzudos, jejejeje y hasta molestos …

**_K2008sempai: ("Oh ella es sempai" Sakura asiente y Hinata continua leyendo), Sempai, nos hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario, y hasta sorprender, jejeje, esperamos y te recuperes rápido de la santa paliza que te debió dar Sakura, Kakashi ya se está restableciendo y pronto estará listo para participar de nuevo en el fic, jejeje, respecto a tu "petición" (los shinobis prestan total atención) la verdad no se mucho la diferencia entre lime y lemon, disculparnos, no somos expertas en eso, si pueden decirnos, bien les agradeceríamos, y no, no te preocupes que ahora como dijo Kakashi no puedo dar la excusa de antes, así que estaré consultando con la almohada el si hacerlo o no, además del como dios que pena, jejeje, saludos y no, no te preocupes no le diré a Sakura sobre tu "petición_".**

Str mercury: Hola!!!, si muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y apoyo, respecto a ¿cómo seranm las del general (Sakura carraspea nerviosa y sonrojada para después continuar la lectura) esperemos a ver si se le llega a despejar la incognita a la sirenita, jejejeje y si yo también sospecho que la descripción no era precisamente sobre Shikamaru y nuestro esposo, jejeje.

_Eleos Argetum: Esperamos con este cap., por lo menos respondimos algunas de tus dudas, se aclaro la situación de Hinata y Naruto, y Sasuke también hizo su aparición, espero y no seguir desesperandola mucho, pronto les daremos algunas respuestas a sus interrogantes, paciencia, y muchas gracias po sus comentarios, nos alientan a seguir escribiendo._

Lalesca73: GRacias por tu apoyo eh aquí la conti.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y no duden en dejarnos su parecer de nuevo, y tampoco se olviden de las encuestas, recuerden que son tres.**

(Al letrero se unen otras dos más quie aparecen como por arte de magia)

¡Desde cuando ese letrero tenía tres preguntas? (una gota aparece en la cabeza de Hinata y Sakura)

_Hoy también fue el día de las encuestas _(Kakashi mira los tres enunciados con letras amarillas y estrafalarias)

1.- ¿Les cae bien la autora cuando mete su cucharota en la narración? n.n se que es obvio pero es para tener números, jejeje n.n

**¬¬ claro que obvio que si…2.- ¿Les gusta la pareja Naruto Hinata? **(Hinata se sonroja)

3.-¿Les gustaría que Kakashi le mostrara… a Sakura…(Sakura se sorprende y Kakashi solo asiente) le mostrará….

Por favor quieren dejar de hacer pausas al leer ò/./ó

Ah, disculpa, jejeje n.n, ¿…. que le mostrara su verdadera risa…."de hombre"?

**Lo que sea que eso signifique, jejeje (**risa perversa entre autora narradora y Kakashi)

Creo que dan mas miedo cuando están de acuerdo. (una gota en la cabeza de Sakura al ver la cara de autora narradora y el ninja copia)

**_No son tan malas Sakura, sólo tenles paciencia_.**

Claro eso lo dices tu porque ellas no te ponen cosas vergonzosas ¡oye es verdad!, ¿por qué a mi sólo me ponen cosas así?

Ah…bueno…este

**Es que Hinata es tan dulce **(la autora/narradora la abraza y toca su cabello como quien acaricia un pequeño cachorrito) s**olo mirenla es más tierna que un bebe recién nacido rodeado por 10 cachorritos juntitos y aullando n.n**

_¿un bebé recién nacido y 10 cachorritos? Ó.o_

¿Juntos y aullando? O.ò

**Si ya saben a lo que nos referimos, esa analogía es un recuerso muy frecuenta al hablar de ternura.**

No, no lo es

_Definitivamente no_

**_No lo había escuchado, pero gracias_. **(Hinata hace reverencia)

**Ah…que tierna, ella si que es respetuosa no como otros (**señala a sakura y Kakashi**) bueno chicos por hoy es todo, muchas gracias por su atención.**

Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-__Inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

&&& Cambio de escenario /////

**N.A.: Notas de la autor****a**

**Naruto no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El sol ya estaba saliendo por el oriente cuando los ligeros y casi imperceptibles rayos se colaban por entre los pequeños espacios donde las grandes y bellas cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir. Pero la intromisión de la luz no había sido el motivo por el cual despertará esa mañana.

No, el general acostumbraba a levantarse a muy tempranas horas del día, lo cual ninguno de sus subordinados creerían ni aunque se les jurara en nombre de dios padre, ya que entre los defectos o excentricidades que el noble militar ostentaba estaba una que nadie pensaría, la impuntualidad.

Pues bien, regresando al tema del porque el capitán se despertará a tan temprana hora, les contaré que se debía a aquel sueño de antaño, desagradable y estresante, aquel sueño que siempre seguía presente en su mente.

Porque aquel sueño, que cruelmente lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días, no se trataba propiamente de un sueño, no, aquel sueño no era otra cosa que la repetición del pasado, sus recuerdos.

Así es, eso eran, recuerdos que seguían tan claros, tan palpables que cada vez que los evocaba, sea dormido o despierto, le provocaban aquel sentimiento de angustia y tristeza que sintiera en esa ocasión.

Y ante su criterio los sueños eran aún peores que los simples recuerdos, porque cuando rememoraba sabía que eran eso, sólo un recuerdo, mientras que con un sueño las cosas variaban, sencillamente porque en ellos sentía que la historia se volvía a repetir, porque de nuevo la vivía como si fuese la pura y sencilla realidad.

Sentía como si de nuevo fuera solo un pequeño niño, aquel niño que aún se encontraba resentido y enojado con su padre, aquel padre que en aquel momento no comprendiera, aquel que muriera en batalla dejándolos solos a él y a su madre, aquel honorable general que todos catalogaban de héroe, pero que el simplemente miraba con resquemor.

Si, así es, siendo niño el general perdió a su padre en batalla, y siendo tan pequeño él no comprendía el porque algunos de los subordinados de su padre le llamaban heroe, o porque algunos no hablaban de otra cosa sino de la hazaña de su progenitor, él no entendía nada de honor o de cómo dio su vida por su gente, por su país, no, porque siendo niño sólo comprendía que su padre los había abandonado.

Porque siendo aún tan joven solo veía como su madre lloraba y se sumía irremediablemente en esa nube de tristeza inmensa, de dolor.

Y como nunca en su joven vida había visto a su madre llorar ni sufrir tanto por alguien la impresión de sus lágrimas, de la falta de su continua risa cantarina, de sus miradas alegres, la impresión de aquel cambio tan grande en la salud física y anímica de su madre fue un duro impacto para él.

Ante sus ojos su padre los había dejado desamparados, no de bienes, sino de algo más importante, su presencia, y aunque le dolía en sobremanera el perder a su padre, a ese hombre bueno y fuerte que siempre admiró, no lloro por él, no, porque lo que más le dolía era ver como su madre casi perecía al saber sobre el deceso de su padre.

Aún recordaba como fue que se entero de ello.

Él se encontraba como siempre, entrenando, siendo bastante diestro en todas las habilidades que acompañan a los guardianes de los monarcas, cosa que enorgullecía a su progenitor.

Aún recordaba como aquel corcel castaño se acerco galopante y furioso, pasando por los amplios jardines de su hogar, directamente en dirección a su madre, ella se encontraba regando las hermosas rosas que cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Aún recordaba como su madre dejo de rociar las plantas y como fue que el aparato cayo regando el agua sobre el césped, ni tampoco olvidaría como fue que Chiyo colocó una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarla, ni como fue que él, estando a tantos metros de distancia, escuchaba los sollozos de su madre al tiempo que Ebizo le colocó una mano en el hombro derecho y le dijo.

-_"Creo que tendrás que seguir practicando sin su orientación por más tiempo del que esperábamos"_-

Y lo supo.

Lo supo inmediatamente, porque a pesar de que Ebizu no se lo dijera directamente lo comprendió al recordar lo que su padre le dijera antes de partir.

-"_Hijo, se que últimamente no te he ayudado mucho"- _y su padre había acomodado el vendaje de su estómago- _"pero pronto esto terminará, regresaré, mientras tanto practica sólo, Ebizo te ayudará, cuida de tu madre en mi ausencia, de hoy en adelante es tu responsabilidad "-_

En ese momento él había asentido tan seriamente que su madre sonrió y él igualmente sonrió al ver como por un momento dejaba la preocupación de lado, porque su madre siempre solía reír al ver como él, siendo tan joven, a veces se comportaba como adulto.

Aún recordaba como después su madre se acerco a su padre y se despidieron con un beso, con tanto amor como temor por parte de ella, y con tanto amor como conforte por parte de él.

Esa era la última imagen que conservaba de su padre con vida, mirándolo partir a batalla en aquel corcel negro e imponente, mientras que su madre y él le despedían desde el jardín.

Se suponía que en ese caso su madre debía ser quien trataría de reanimarlo, pero estaba más preocupada y afectada que él mismo, por eso tuvo que reanimarla diciéndole que su padre cumpliría su promesa de volver, y aún recordaba como su madre sonrió tenuemente asintiendo ligeramente mientras sus cabellos se agitaban continuamente con la dulce ráfaga de viento.

Se veía tan hermosa que llego a pensar que si su padre la hubiera visto en esos momentos no se hubiera alejado cabalgando sino se habría quedado junto a ella.

Esa era la forma que tenía para reconfortarla durante la ausencia de su padre, solía pasar a su lado, tratando de ayudarla, diciéndole que él cumpliría con su promesa y de alguna manera funcionaba, no tan bien como quería, pero funcionaba.

Pero aquella mañana, cuando llegó el mensajero en aquel caballo marrón, supo que su padre había roto su promesa, no regresaría.

Y esa mañana él, a pesar de todo, no lloró, no lloró porque entre la noticia y el desvanecimiento de su madre no podía creer que su padre había mentido, que no había cumplido con su palabra.

Siendo tan joven muchos se admiraban de la fortaleza que mostraba en la ceremonia en honor a su padre y los demás guerreros, o de como se mantenía sereno al lado de su madre, que estaba destrozada y desmejorada.

De hecho muchos se admiraron de la entereza y la sobriedad que mostraba en sus palabras, pocas pero certeras, o de como había adoptado el papel del jefe de familia en ausencia del general Sakumo, muchos le admiraban, muchos lo halagaban, pero a él no le importaba nada de eso, solo le importaba aquella persona, que irónicamente, era la única que no se mostraba admirada ante la actitud sobria y madura que había adoptado, su madre.

Ella solía abrazarlo y hablarle diciéndole cosas como que debía ser más niño, lo cual no era nada nuevo, pero lo que si era nuevo era que le dijera que debía dejar de ser tan estricto con él y con su padre, en respuesta él solo permanecía con igual actitud consolándola.

Si, el general Kakashi sufrió mucho el dolor de perder a su padre, pero para él, en esos momentos había alguien que merecía más que su llanto, aquella que merecía mucho más que una simple despedida, que una simple ceremonia o que unos simples pésames, su madre.

Ella sufría, sufría tanto que su propio dolor a veces se le olvidaba y lo sustituía por resquemor.

Resquemor porque su padre había roto su promesa, y esa promesa rota era la culpable de que la sonrisa de su madre desapareciera, de que su semblante bondadoso y alegre, radiante de dicha y alegría mutara en uno triste y lejano, que sus ojos sustituyeran su vitalizante brillo por lágrimas cada tarde, cada mañana, cada día, era culpable de que ya ni siquiera pudiera atender sus rosas dejándole el cuidado de ellas a Ebizo, era la culpable de verla consumiéndose poco a poco, irremediable y desesperadamente, era la culpable de aquella extraña enfermedad que le arrebato su presencia, su compañía y consuelo.

Por eso sentía ese resentimiento hacía su padre, porque en aquellos momentos no lo comprendía, porque en aquellos momentos, siendo tan joven, siendo un niño, sólo comprendía que esa promesa rota había sido el origen de la perdida de aquel otro ser tan importante, de perder y de sufrir de nuevo por la ausencia de un ser tan especial, tan querido por él, de la dolorosa perdida de su madre.

Pero en realidad esta pequeña parte de esta triste faceta de la vida del general Kakashi no es el motivo de aquel sueño perturbador que hizo que se despertará a deshoras con una ligera agitación y sudor, no, al menos no esta vez.

Así es, este no era el motivo del sueño.

**Vamos, vamos, cuenta de una vez….**

Si, a eso voy…

Pues bien, el sueño que el general tenía era la repetición de aquel otro suceso tan significativo y doloroso donde logró aprender una valiosa lección y donde aprendió a comprender a su padre, a perdonarlo y a llorarle por segunda vez.

Aquel suceso donde también perdiera a alguien valioso, a su mejor amigo, donde perdió su propio ojo izquierdo y donde obtuvo el ojo misterioso y poderoso en su lugar.

Estando aún entre sus sábanas logró sentarse mirando sus manos, constatando que no estaban teñidas del carmín característico de la sangre, constatando que ya no estaba en aquel barco en llamas, ni en aquel pequeño pedazo de madera que lo sostuvo a salvo, donde lo encontrará el ermitaño.

Y era extraño volver a sentir el palpitar de su cicatriz, su ardor, la adrenalina de la pelea, el cansancio en sus piernas y el dolor físico, aquel terrible dolor en s alma al perder a otra persona importante, sumando otro nombre a la lista de personas ausentes allegadas a él.

Era extraño recordar tan a detalle todo, recordar como fueron atacados en aquella simple expedición, y era aún más extraño darse cuenta como a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años de eso aún no entendía el porque les atacaran, el porque de las últimas palabras del responsable del atraco y el como después de tanto tiempo aún no había podido encontrar a nadie semejante a pesar de buscarle por todos lados los primeros años después del incidente.

Así como también era extraño el hecho de que ese sueño se repetía cada vez más seguido, igual a como solía pasarle los primeros años después de perder a su amigo.

Poco antes de que la dulce pelirosa le conociera en aquel navío imperial ese sueño ya estaba presentándose con cierta regularidad, pero después de conocerla fue más continuo, y más extraño aún era el hecho de que esta vez, a parte de la presencia de su amigo había alguien más en su sueño, era extraño, pero aunque no le miraba sabia que había alguien más luchando a su lado, alguien que por fin había logrado verle lejanamente, borrosa e inestable, y lo más extraño aún es que esa persona no era otra sino la culpable de esos resonantes e incesantes golpeteos en su puerta.

Los golpeteos eran tan persistentes que levanto el semblante y sonrió ligeramente.

-General, general-

El hombre simplemente suspiro derrotado y tomó la máscara que descansaba en el buró de su costado colocándola en su rostro, estaba por hablar cuando de nuevo el llamado se hizo presente.

-General, general- llamaban desde el pasillo.

-Pasa- pronuncio con su voz profunda y cansina.

No se sorprendió de ver como sus órdenes eran obedecidas inmediatamente, ni tampoco se sorprendió al ver como ella elimino la distancia que les separaba tan rápidamente que apareció a un lado suyo tan pronto como la vio entrar.

-Buenos días- pronuncio emocionada.

-Hum- suspiró – buen día, Sakura-

La dulce pelirosa sonrío emocionada – general, general- llamó entrelazando sus manos, él sólo suspiro tan cansinamente que la chica olvido por un momento toda la expectación que la consumía por dentro -¿durmió bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo él llevando su mano a su nuca.

-¿Se siente mal?- cuestionó colocando su dedo en su labio inferior haciendo un gesto que el general simplemente denomino como adorable.

Él sonrió cerrando su ojo y ella pestaño –no te preocupes, no es nada, mal sueño, es todo-

-¡Que bien!- exclamo de nuevo, recuperando el semblante ansioso que tenía al ingresar –general, general- él suspiro de nuevo y asintió para que ella continuará – es hoy, es hoy- dijo dando un ligero brinco, el simplemente asintió suspirando con resignación – pero- hablo con preocupación al escuchar el suspiro cansino del militar – si usted se siente mal- bajo el rostro – podemos posponerlo pa…-

-No,- dijo interrumpiéndola – te dije que no fue nada, no te preocupes, iremos, fue una promesa –

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

Los ojos de la dulce sirena se abrieron de golpe presa de una enorme alegría - ¡que bueno!- y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y lanzarse.

Ni siquiera termino de asentir cuando sintió como el delicado cuerpo de la chica estaba sobre él, ella estaba tan contenta que simplemente no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él.

**Hum mira que conveniente**** o/./n…**

(Carraspeo)

El general francamente no se sorprendió de la reacción de la joven, ya que con el tiempo que había convivido con ella, que si bien no era mucho si era lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella era demasiado efusiva, así como demasiado inocente como para entender que esos "arranques" de efusividad, que solían terminar con un abrazo muy fuerte que en el mejor de los casos lograba mantener en pie, no serian interpretados de esa forma por cualquier persona.

Lo bueno era que Chiyo no era cualquier persona, ya que de no ser así sería demasiado incomodo estar bajo su mirada, como lo estaba en ese momento al asomar su cara en la puerta e indicarles que el desayuno estaba por servirse.

Así que era sumamente reconfortante saber que la abuela no veía raro mirarlos con la mitad de una de las sabanas cubriéndolos siendo insuficiente como para no ver que la pelirosa estaba sobre él con una rodilla colocada, de una manera y en un lugar, poco prudente para el general, mientras que él estaba sobre la cama tratando de que los continuos movimientos efusivos de ella no le causaran ningún estrago, por así decirlo.

Como podrán ver ni la abuela Chiyo ni el general eran "cualquier persona" ya que a ninguno de los dos le pareció extraño el ver como la pelirosa se incorporo cayendo magistralmente al enredarse con la mencionada sábana dejando a la vista que gracias a la insistencia de Chiyo, para bien o para mal, la joven ya usaba ropa interior.

Y no se admiren ya que no era extraño que el no se sorprendieran si ya había pasado por muchos momentos como ese desde que ella llegara.

De hecho, cada mañana que el general se marchaba ella le despedía con una sonrisa radiante y sincera y cuando regresaba era recibido por esa sonrisa de nuevo, sonrisa que en ocasiones fue acompañada por un fuerte abrazo, como ese que le dio al decirle que la llevaría por fin a conocer los dichosos cerezos que tanto añoraba ver.

En fin, solo digamos que no se sorprendían tanto de los "arranques" de efusividad de la chica ni de sus preguntas inocentes, raras y bochornosas después de aquella ocasión en el comedor durante la cena donde en presencia de Chiyo y Ebizo le cuestiono sobre el aspecto de su ropa interior.

No, después de eso nada de las ocurrencias de la sirenita lo sorprenderían, ni a él, ni a los "hermanos".

**O eso pensaba él n.n …**

(Carraspeo)

Estando en el comedor la pequeña sirena seguía sin comprender como era posible que el general Kakashi usara esa extraña mascara casi todo el día, es decir, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, de hecho su voz interior le indicaba que era mucho más atractivo que el joven y guapo príncipe Sasuke, entonces, ¿por qué usarla?.

En esos pocos momentos, cuando llegaba a verle, no podía evitar que su curiosidad se hiciera presente, deseaba tanto preguntar el motivo, pero a pesar de que ella solía externar abiertamente todo tipo de dudas respecto al mundo y costumbres de los humanos también sabía que para ciertas cosas había que ser discreta.

Pues bien, entre los preparativos de la salida donde conocería aquellos árboles a los que debía su nombre no pudo más y pregunto a la abuela Chiyo el porqué de tan arraigada costumbre.

La abuela se encontraba en la cocina, preparando los aperitivos que poco después comerían bajo el abrigo de los cerezos, Sakura terminó de secar el último plato y asomó presurosa la cara por la puerta asegurándose que Ebizo y el general estaban por fuera de los establos afianzando los caballos a la bella y sencilla carreta que los llevaría al bosque.

En esos momentos a la dulce sirena no le importó el hecho de que en su vida había subido a aquel aparato y desvió la vista hacía la abuela decidida que después se preocuparía por la carreta.

-Abuela- llamó con timidez.

-Hum..- emitió la abuelita al tiempo que colocaba otro emparedado dentro de la canasta.

-Esto…yo quería preguntarle algo-

-Adelante, dime- contesto sin siquiera mirarla directamente.

La sirenita talló sus manos contra el mantel, secándose los restos de agua, nerviosa como estaba no sabía cómo formular la cuestión que desde hacía tiempo rondaba su mente.

-Bueno…esto…- miró el techo, como si estuviera recibiendo algún tipo de regaño – yo quería preguntarle- y miró a la anciana, quien permanecía sin contacto visual al terminar de colocar el último emparedado - ¿por qué el general usa siempre esa mascara?-

La abuela titubeo un poco al colocar la tapadera de la canasta y con una media sonrisa triste desvió sus ojos hacía la jovencita que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

-Ya te lo había dicho, Kakashi suele ser bastante discreto con muchas cosas- ella bajo la vista apenada debido a su extrema curiosidad -pero te contaré, esa mascara, esa costumbre de Kakashi por ocultar su rostro viene desde que era un niño- la pelirosa sorprendida por el dato y comprendió que a eso se debía que el hombre tuviese en el rostro un tono un poco más claro donde la tela iniciaba- verás desde muy pequeño se quedo sin sus padres-

-Yo…no lo sabía- la pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajó la mirada con tristeza al darse cuenta que el general, al igual que ella, no tenía a sus padres a su lado desde hacía mucho –yo lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta…- agregó tímidamente al recordar como la abuela le indicó que el general Kakashi era bastante reservado con las cuestiones de sus progenitores.

-No te preocupes, supongo que es algo normal sentir curiosidad por ello- la abuela colocó la canastilla en la mesa de la cocina y mirándola de soslayo dijo – muchos han querido saber, e incluso formulan sus propias ideas, pero pocos conocen la verdadera razón-, Chiyo camino hacía ella colocándose a un costado de una de las sillas mirando las figuras que el carpintero había tallado – en realidad es una historia algo triste-.

La dulce sirena acomodó su cabello al sentir como una débil ráfaga se colaba por la puerta y asintió ligeramente deseosa por saber más sobre la misteriosa historia que envolvía a la figura del general Hatake.

-Sakumo murió en una importante batalla – Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas– en aquel entonces para Kakashi, como para cualquier niño, lo más importante del mundo eran sus padres, cuando Sakumo faltó el sufrió mucho, pero aparentaba fortaleza para reconfortar a la señora-

-Pero y él…y su dolor-

Chiyo sonrió con tristeza – Kakashi es una persona sumamente noble, para él lo más importante era su madre, pero todos sus esfuerzos no dieron fruto, la señora no soporto la ausencia de Sakumo y al poco tiempo enfermó- Chiyo regresó su vista a los recipientes con agua que terminó por cerrar, la dulce sirena le ayudo con uno –gracias-

-Y… ¿qué pasó?-

Chiyo suspiró inhalando aire suficiente para continuar – ¿recuerdas el cuadro de Sakumo?- Sakura asintió – ahora que has visto el rostro de Kakashi te habrás dado cuenta-

-Si, el general es muy parecido a su padre-

-Así es…demasiado parecido, diría yo- con pereza impropia en ella se sentó en la silla, frente a la sirena – la señora solía decir que eran iguales…- suspiro un poco y continuo – tan iguales que cuando enfermo cada vez que le veía no podía evitar llorar desconsoladamente al recodarlo…de alguna manera Kakashi se dio cuenta y de alguna manera pensó que lo mejor era que su madre no le mirará, que lo mejor era que no llorará por "su culpa" –

-Pero es injusto…- Sakura junto las cejas en señal de tristeza.

La anciana asintió y continuó – recuerdo que cuando empezó con el uso de la máscara todos pensamos que sería por algún extraña promesa por lo que no comentábamos mucho, pero además él nunca aclaró nada, en aquel entonces la señora estaba tan recaída que solo podía permanecer en su cuarto y a veces en el balcón, Kakashi solía pasar toda la tarde a su lado en completo silencio con solo un par de flores de compañía que cada día renovaba, cuando la señora podía hablaba con él y sonreía ligeramente, Kakashi simplemente le leía algún relato de los libros que tanto le gustaban-

Chiyo espero un poco y siguió – fue un año muy difícil y duro para todos pero en aquel momento todos pensamos que se mejoraría, poco nos duraron nuestras esperanzas, cerca del aniversario luctuoso de Sakumo ella recayó de tal manera que no había más que hacer… – suspiró y continuo – y dos días después del aniversario pasó…, ella murió - Chiyo calló de inmediato evidenciado lo doloroso que aún era el mencionar ese suceso.

Sakura suspiro profundamente y limpió unas lagrimas que se escurrían entre sus mejillas, se incorporó y colocándose en la puerta miró hacía los establos donde el general acariciaba el rostro de uno de los dos caballos rodeado de los canes que ladraban exigiendo atenciones por parte de su amo.

-Pero…- su voz dolorida y temblorosa cesó al decidir que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Chiyo sonrió con tristeza y se colocó a su costado observando como Ebizo terminaba de colocar los frenos en el caballo pardo –¿por qué conserva aún esa mascara?, no lo se con exactitud- dijo ante la sorpresa de la sirena al ver como la anciana sabía que era lo que ella deseaba preguntar – es algo que nunca he podido preguntarle-

-Ya veo-

La curiosa chica y la triste anciana se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que observaron como los hombres movían sus brazos indicándoles que todo estaba listo para partir, ante ello parecieron despertar de un sueño melancólico.

-Bueno- dijo la abuela recuperando su semblante indiferente de siempre– creo que lo mejor será llevar esto-

-Si…-

Durante los preparativos la sirena permaneció serena y callada, mucho más de lo que normalmente solía hacer, lo cual no era mucho, por lo que provocó cierta ternura en la anciana al constatarle los puros y buenos sentimientos que la niña guardaba en su cálido corazón.

La abuela se acercó a la chica, pronunció unas palabras y se retiró.

La triste pelirosa pestañó al escuchar a la anciana y observo como ella se alejaba un poco con su semblante lineal de siempre al terminar de acomodar las provisiones en la carreta.

Y como si un brebaje mágico se tratase la inocente sirena comprendió todo lo que encerraba la humilde frase de la abuela y sonrió ampliamente recuperando su semblante alegre y su actitud entusiasta y soñadora.

Y fue así como entre los jadeos de los perros el general suspiraba continuamente al observar como la pelirosa no lograba convencerse del todo en subir al vehículo, poco después de un rato, en el cual los canes subían y bajan de la nave continua e impacientemente, la indecisa sirena por fin se armó de valor para subir.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, pero si divertidas para Ebizo y Chiyo quienes se entretenían interiormente al ver como Kakashi no logró hacer que ella subiera por sí misma.

Y más entretenido era ver como después de intentar e intentar por parte de los dos, el general explicando y ejemplificando y la sirena intentando y cayendo, todo se resolvió cuando el general no tuvo opción, después de un largo y profundo suspiro tomó por sorpresa a la sirena al asirla de la cintura y subirla a la carreta tan fácilmente que parecía que cargara con una simple prenda de vestir.

Y era gracioso observar los ojos abiertos más de lo normal de la sirenita, lo cual solo era comparable al adorable y nada discreto rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que el general solo se acomodaba a su costado tomando las riendas indicándole que se sostuviera adecuadamente.

Y fue así como entre los ladridos de los caninos, (que fueron tan insistentes y adorables, ante el criterio de Sakura, que no quedo de otra que llevarlos también), que los hermanos despedían a la inusual caravana desde la gran puerta de la mansión Hatake con la certeza de que ese visita a los cerezos dejaría muy buenas y divertidas anécdotas que contar.

Durante el trayecto el general sólo suspiraba y/o cerraba su ojo denotando que estaba sonriendo al observar y escuchar el gran entusiasmo que la sirena tenía al ver un poco más del mundo terrestre que tanto añoraba.

Y era curioso de observar para los transeúntes que deambulaban por esos caminos como el general Hatake paseaba con una linda y desconocida acompañante junto con una jauría de perros ansiosos y escandalosos que poco, o nada, hacían por permanecer en el anonimato, pero que de querer hacerlo sería una misión casi imposible de lograr.

Fue así como entre las constantes preguntas de la sirena, las respuestas lejanas y suspiros del general, llegaron al lugar prometido dando una bella y rosada vista de los preciosos y aromáticos cerezos que ella añoraba por conocer.

Tan hermosa era la vista, tan preciosos eran los rosados cerezos en flor que el grito de gusto y expectación que lanzo la sirena al verlos no fue aplacado ni con los ladridos, aullidos y cuchicheos de los nueve perros…

**Cuchicheos O.ó ?...**

Si, cuchicheos u.u.

**De verdad que estás loca, los perros no hablan ¬.¬…**

¡Pues estos sí! OoO, y mejor que tu ¬.¬…

**Hum ó.ò ….**

Como les decía antes de ser interrumpida (carraspeo), la pequeña y dulce sirena estaba tan emocionada por conocer ese hermoso lugar que mientras estaba anonadada ante el paisaje que miraba no logró pisar adecuadamente, terminando por trastabillar al tratar de bajar.

Pero no se preocupen por la salud de la inocente damisela, ya que para su fortuna en esos momentos el general, que era precavido y amable, le estaba ayudando a bajar y que no pudo evitar tener un deja vu de la reciente visita de la pelirosa a su recamara al terminar de nuevo con su pequeña y cálida figura por sobre suyo, pensando que, a pesar de los dolores de espalda así como molestias y sorpresas en otras partes de su anatomía, bien podría acostumbrarse a la torpeza y efusividad de la sirenita si siempre terminaba de esa manera.

-Hey, hey Kakashi- dijo el pequeño canino de ojos perezosos llamado Pakkun – deja eso para después …- el tono cansado y serio del canino solo logró las risas entre el resto de sus camaradas, el suspiro cansado en su amo y el sonrojo en la pequeña ojos verdes.

Después de la graciosa y penosa intervención del pequeño can las cosas se tornaron más que preciosas para la sirena.

Corrió y corrió entre los pastos verdes y extensos que se extendían antes de llegar a la línea de cerezos que se extendían de un lado al otro del lago dando unos preciosos y rosados reflejos en el agua.

La pequeña pelirosa se sentía tan feliz que pronto se unió a los correteos de los caninos ignorando como se alejaba del tranquilo general que solo se sentó a la sombra de los cerezos sacando de quien sabe donde su inseparable lectura romántica.

De vez en cuando Sakura observaba de soslayo al general y sonreía ligeramente al ver la bella estampa de la silueta del general descansando, afortunada o desafortunadamente el general no logró interceptarla en ninguna de esas discretas miradas, así como tampoco ella se entero que de igual manera era vigilada por el ojo negro y cansino del general, quien por su parte de vez en cuando bajaba el libro y por sobre las letras miraba como la chica corría junto a los canes.

Admirando como ella era enormemente feliz con algo tan sencillo y simple como sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, el suave correr del viento que paseaba sus rosas cabellos de un lado al otro y que susurraba entre los cerezos mientras corría al lado de sus fieles canes.

Todo lo cual solo lograba que sonriera de medio lado en expresión de algo que desde hace tiempo no sintiera tan pura y sencillamente, alegría.

Si, alegría, porque el ver a la inocente sirenita tan contenta y dichosa, escuchar sus risas y su voz cantándole a los canes hacía que se contagiará de esa enorme y grande dicha que irradiaba al solo verla, todo lo cual le hizo recordar a alguien, a su madre.

De alguna manera la sensación de paz y alegría que la chica irradiaba le hacían recordar a la que su madre tenía antes de su enfermedad, la pelirosa de cierta y extraña forma le hacía recordarla y lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Y él simplemente se dejaba llevar, no importándole lo que su cerebro le alertaba e indicaba, no importándole el hecho de que quizás estaba "familiarizándose" demasiado con la chica, sin pensar en el hecho de que ella pronto lo dejaría, de que ella no pertenencia a su familia, ni siquiera al mundo de los humanos y de que irremediablemente, tarde o temprano, la perdería, ya fuera en brazos de otro o en brazos de su mundo acuático.

Porque él no pensaba en ello, o mejor dicho evitaba hacerlo.

Porque lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era ver como la presencia de la chica había transformado su casa, regresado la alegría, luz y tranquilidad que antes la caracterizaba, con esa armonía agradable y fresca que sus padres le daban, con ese reconforte cálido y esperado que siempre tenía cuando ellos aún estaban a su lado.

Porque lo que por el momento le importaba era ver y notar como la llegada de la dulce sirenita le había devuelto a esa gran casona la alegría y calidez que solía tener.

Y que, con sus peripecias, acciones, palabras, preguntas, caídas, música y resplandor le hacían desear llegar cada tarde para ser recibido con su sonrisa cálida y refrescante, y le hacía sentir como esa gran casona se convertía de nuevo en su verdadero hogar.

Por eso hacía caso omiso a todas aquellas sugerencias y consejos que se daba a si mismo respecto a en lo que la inocente y alegre sirena se estaba convirtiendo para él, a lo que su "amistad" y presencia significaba para él, y a lo que quizás su ausencia provocaría en él.

Ante los ojos del general el vestido color crema ondeaba ligeramente por el continuo vaivén de la chica, el viento y los movimientos de los canes.

Con una gran risa la pequeña sirena se dejo caer en el pasto cuando por fin fue alcanzada por los canes, quienes inmediatamente se lanzaron sobre ella, lamiendo ó tocándola en las mejillas con sus frías narices.

Sakura estaba atrapada en una especie de tortura de cosquillas al ser alcanzada por los canes en aquel juego que solía jugar con ellos, tanto reía y tanto era el afán de los perros por hacerla reír que al general no le quedo de otra más que auxiliarla.

Cuando logró calmarse el general ordeno un descanso, era hora de comer.

Después de almorzar los canes se acercaron al lago a beber agua y el general y la sirena se dispusieron a comer los deliciosos emparedados que la anciana les preparará, posteriormente descansaron un poco, apoyando sus espaldas tranquilamente en la corteza de los árboles.

Poco tiempo pasó para que el general de nuevo interrumpiera su tan esperado y merecido descanso, y su tan amada lectura, al notar como la pelirosa se afanaba en subir a una rama de los cerezos.

-Es que siempre he querido trepar uno- afirmo con firmeza y pena al ver como el general veía el más reciente raspón que la pelirosa ostentará en su brazo derecho, raspón hecho con la corteza del árbol al caer.

Afortunadamente para ella, la caída no había sido tan ruidosa como para incorporar a los canes, de los cuales unos levantaron las orejas y otros solo abrieron perezosamente los ojos, y hubiera sido bochornoso para ella despertarles, ya que a esa hora los caninos acostumbraban tomar la siesta.

Pero lo que ella ignoraba era que los canes no intervinieron mucho al darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan graves y que después de todo el general Kakashi estaba con ella, por lo que prosiguieron con su tan merecido sueño.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, esta vez no sólo por torpeza sino también por falta de práctica para controlar al cien por ciento sus recientes piernas, la pelirosa por fin logró trepar adecuadamente a uno de los cerezos, mientras que el general, que la había interceptado en cada caída, se sentaba a su costado disfrutando también de la vista del precioso atardecer.

Y si alguno de nosotros se encontrara en su lugar también hubiera suspirado al ver como los pequeños y rosados pétalos de los cerezos se movían con el viento mientras que en perfecta armonía los rosados reflejos de los árboles se movían en el agua a la vez que los marrones y naranjas rayos del sol indicaban que la tarde no tardaba mucho en ceder ante la noche a la vez que el susurro lejano del canto del viento entre las ramas invitaba a adormecerse un poco.

Pero lejana estaba la idea de dormirse para la sirena ante tan bello espectáculo donde observaba todo este precioso paisaje al lado del general y los durmientes y susurrantes canes que yacían a la sombra de los cerezos.

Ya habían pasado tiempo arriba del árbol, tanto que la sirena ya no sentía sus recientes piernas, pero a pesar de ello no quería dejar esa rama, cuando la voz ronca del general la despertó de su ensueño.

-Será mejor irnos-

-¿Ya, tan pronto?-

-Si-

-Ahhh- Sakura emitió un leve suspiro -….pero aún faltaba para que atardezca-

-No mucho-

-Pero suficiente para estar otro tiempo más-

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos – la sirena hizo un puchero gracioso, no quería irse de ese maravilloso lugar – si queremos llegar al pueblo tenemos que irnos ya-

-¿Al pueblo?- él asintió – ¿al pueblo, me llevará a él?- la ansiosa sirena estaba tan emocionada por conocerlo que el general tuvo que tomarla de un brazo para que no cayera.

-Si sobrevives a hoy, si-

La dulce sirena junto el entrecejo con molestia pero pronto acompaño a la sonrisa del general con otra sonrisa de su parte y asintiendo.

El general bajo con tanta ligereza que a Sakura pronto se le olvido la molestia de sus piernas.

-Con cuidado…- todavía no terminaba la oración cuando vio como la chica caía de nuevo del árbol.

-Lo..lo siento- dijo la pelirosa tímida, el general negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

Y ella de nuevo correspondió la sonrisa sentándose a su costado ayudándolo a sentarse también.

Durante unos momentos el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente y ellos permanecieron tranquilos, sonrientes al compartir miradas y sonrisas sintiendo el acariciante viento y el sonido que éste hacia entre los árboles.

Fue en esos momentos cuando, al ver el cabello rosado agitándose con el viento, la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos verdes, el general Kakashi recordó aquella imagen lejana de su madre cuando sonrió al asegurarle el regreso de su padre, en aquella ocasión donde despidieran a su padre al partir a batalla, cuando ella lucia radiante y hermosa, justo como la dulce sirena lucía en esos momentos.

Momentos en los cuales pensó que se veía tan hermosa que si cualquier hombre la viera, aún el mismísimo apático príncipe Sasuke, no la dejarían por ningún motivo sino que se quedarían junto a ella por siempre.

Ella por su parte al mirar sonreír al general recordó aquellas sabias palabras que la abuela Chiyo le dijera y que debido a ellas decidiera ayudar al general, ayudarlo a sanar esa dolorosa herida.

La bella y estricta Tsunade le había enseñado las técnicas necesarias para sanar heridas, algo importante y útil, pero Chiyo le había enseñado algo igual o más importante con sus palabras.

-"_Sonríe....la sonrisa y la alegría son la mejor cura para esa clase de heridas_"-

Y ella lo había entendido, lo había captado, había comprendido las palabras de la abuela, había entendido que su compañía, apoyo, sonrisas y alegría lograrían sanar, sino hoy y sino rápidamente, si algún día y sí paulatinamente, un poco la herida y el dolor que el general sentía.

Porque ella le ayudaba a sobrellevar la enorme soledad y tristeza que embargaba el corazón del joven militar. Y en esos momentos, al verlo sonreír confirmaba su resolución, la resolución de poner en práctica las palabras de la abuela Chiyo.

Porque el general merecía ser feliz…

Porque era una excelente persona…

Porque él había sufrido igual o más que ella…

Porque ella lo apoyaría…

Porque ella le ayudaría al general a sanar...

////&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&///////////////////////////////////////////////////&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&///////////////////////////////////////////&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola n.n

**Saludos y hola de nuevo **n.n

_Hum…si_

…_.._

Por lo visto Sakura aún sigue molesta con nosotras….

**Contigo, dirás O.o….**

Con nosotras ò.ó….

_Con las locas…n.n._

**Hum….¬.¬**

Vamos sensei, no diga eso, que usted tampoco anda muy bien que digamos ¬.¬…

_Lo siento Sakura, de nuevo te pido disculpa, pero ya te explique porqu…_

Oh, oh….

¿**Y a que se deben esas disculpas?...**

Y a que se va a deber, que Kakashi sensei de nuevo no pudo…

**O.Ó**

O.ó perdón…

_Hum…_(s_e _lleva una mano a la cabez_a), prometo que ahora si voy a cumplírtelo…_

O.o

**O.ó perdón….**

Cielos, pobre Kakashi ya no puede "cumplirle" a Sakura, tal vez los años si le afectan después de todo…

_¡¿Qué? O.O_

Perdón O.O

**Si, pobre, lo sentimos **(la autora narradora toma de las manos a Sakura y con tono lastimero agrega) **lo sentimos mucho…**

Mucho en verdad…

¿Qué? (el tic nervioso se hace presente en Sakura)

_Sakura _(dice el hombre con un tono enojado que difícilmente puede disimular) _lamento no poder cumplirte con eso de NO LLEGAR TARDE ò.o _(alza el tono de voz y con su voz ronca todo queda aclarado)…

**Oh oh n.n…**

Jejeje U.u!, vamos era una bromita…..

_Hum….broma de mal gusto, de unas locas de mal gusto…_

Sakura ayuda!...(la autora narradora se refugia tras la kunoichi, quien solo las ve de medio lado)

No, esta vez no, Kakashi sensei tiene razón…

NOOOOOOO U,.,U

**NOOOOOOO U.U**

_Siiiiiii…n.n_

Pero Sakura (al borde del llanto y señalándose por dos ocasiones), nosotras no estamos locas…

**No nos digas eso…tu eres la única que nos entendías **(fondo de música triste luces apagadas con solo un rayo iluminando la triste y patética figura de la autora-narradora que yace en el suelo, derrotada y abatida)

No, no me refería a eso…

_¿Ah no? _(Kakashi mira sin compasión de medio lado a la autora narradora quien yace aún pero con la esperanza en los ojos vidriosos)

NO ""aunque ya tengo mis dudas"", me refiero a que Kakashi sensei tiene razón en que fue una broma de mal gusto…

**Ah! **

Entonces no importa (la autora narradora se incorpora como si nada y las luces se encienden de la nada)

¿Quién encendió las luces? (Sakura tiembla de miedo y se aferra a Kakashi)

_Bromeas yo ni siquiera sabía que había apagadores (_mira hacia los lados)._….pero me alegra haberlos conocido de este modo _(Kakashi sonríe y Sakura se sonroja separándose de su sensei).

Bueno, bueno, viendo que ya están de mejor humor n.n

(Sakura y Kakashi se separan, la kunoichi sonrojada y +el leyendo)

**Creo que les daremos las buenas de los resultados de las encuestas…**

(De nuevo de la nada y de pronto se enciende un enorme televisor donde la palabra "resultados" se encuentra en mayúsculas resplandecientes que prenden y apagan, haciendo que todos parpadeen sin control)

_Creo que este lugar tiene algo raro…(_menciona tallándose el único ojo visible)

Lleva seis capítulos y apenas deduce eso…U.u

_Jejeje, suelo ser un poquito despistado…n.n_

¿Un poquito?...

Bueno, ignorando los comentarios de Kakashi y Sakura n/o/n…

**Lo cual no es muy difícil n.n…. **

_O.ó_

O.ó..

**Vamos solo era una bromita…**

Si, si, vaya sentido del humor…estoy que me muero de la risa je je je ¬.¬…

**Esto **(la autora narradora suda frio al ver enojada a la pelirosa**)… vayamos con los resultados de las encuestas…**

Primer pregunta, "les agrada que la autora intervenga en la narración"… (Suspiro cansado)…Inexplicablemente todas las personas que participaron opinaron que les "gusta, disfrutan y agrada" que la autora intervenga…. U.u

**Lo ves, lo ves, ya decía yo n.n**

Si, de seguro nada tuvieron que ver los cheques que firmaste el otro día ¬.¬….

**Hum o.ó**

_Eso lo explica…n.n_

**Hum o.ó **(la narradora mira de soslayo a Kakashi, y Sakura solo permanece indiferente). **Ignorando esos comentarios, que no me harán nada de provecho, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta **(en la pantalla aparece la segunda pregunta "les gusta la pareja de Naruto Hinata")…

También en esta todos los participantes respondieron que si…

Esperen a que se lo cuente a Hinata…

**Oh Hinata como te extrañamos! **(la autora narradora llora imitando a Gai y Lee)

Si, eres mejor que soportar a…dos personitas que no se ríen ni toman las cosas con humor que estoy viendo pero que no diré quienes son (la autora narradora mira de soslayo a los shinobis quienes no le encuentran lo gracioso a los comentarios).

**Y pasemos a la tercera, chan chan chan… **(sonido de tambores replicando y serpentinas salen de todos lados, de nuevo inexplicablemente en la pantalla aparece la tercera pregunta).

Tercera y última pregunta (la narradora lee, Kakashi asiente emocionado y Sakura se sonroja) "les gustaría que Sakura conociera la verdadera risa de Kakashi"!.

**Y los resultados son **(redoble de tambores, Sakura se sonroja pero ansiosa y sin mucho éxito de despistarlo mira la pantalla, Kakashi mira y asiente satisfecho para después ver a Sakura, quien nerviosa sonríe de medio lado)

Y la irrefutable y arrolladora respuesta es….

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII **(las serpentinas de nuevo caen y las trompetas suenan despejando el silencio)

Bueno, debido a lo arrollador de las respuestas, habrá que atenderlas a todas..

**A TODAS…**(recalca, Sakura esta choqueada y sonrojada, Kakashi feliz). **Bueno, mientras Sakura sale del shock creo que es un buen momento para los comentarios….**

DELTAPORSIEMPRE: Hola, gracias por comentar, si, se que me tardamos mucho con esta historia, pero danos un poquito de crédito, después de todo más vale tarde que nunca, jajajaj XD…

**K2000SEMPAI: Pues si que no dan ni una con Sakura tu y Kakashi, siempre resultan heridos XD, jajaja, espero y esten bien, jejje, hum…este con respecto a las recomendaciones de Kakashi en cuanto a como "describir" creo que quedo bastante claro con eso de es ICHA ICHA, jejje, gracias por la explicación…esperamos ansiosa tu comentario, claro que comprenderemos si no puedes con eso de que alo mejor tienes fracturado un hueso, jajajaja, saludos y hasta pronto, dios te bendiga.**

ARTEMISAV: Cuanto nos alegramos de que nuestra historia le guste!, de verdad que no saben lo importante que es tu comentario para la redacción, narración de las historias, gracias por comentar, y si, es uno de nuestros objetivos sacarles una que otra sonrisa, nos alegra que sea así.

**JESICA-HARUZUCHIA**:** Y a nosotros nos da gusto que te siga encantando!, saludos, cuídate.**

ELEOS ARGENTUM: Jajaja, si, ya pronto, prontito Sakurita conocerá al principe Sasuke, paciencia paciencia, jaja, si, ya se esta conociendo más del trasfondo e la historia, espero y este cap., le haya servido para saber un poquito más de ello, jejeje, muchas gracias por su comentario respecto a la narración, no sabes lo importante que es el saber que uno hace las cosas sino del todo bien, por lo menos no tan mal XD, ajajjaja, gracias, para nosotras es muy importante su opinión, espero y seguir con esa descripción tuya, jajaja, gracias y hasta pronto, ¿cuántas veces escribimos gracias?

**STRMERCURY: Pues bien, seremos sinceras, claro que nos encantan los reviews largos tuyos, claro que si, pero no te obligaremos a que no los extiendas sino quieres, que sea lo que tu quieras, jajaja, claro que si son extendidos pues mucho mejor n.o, y de escritora sin comentarios, porque realmente me gusta mucho como escribes, ah y no importa, como le dijimos a Delta, más vale tarde que nunca, jajaja.**

SARAKEM: Hola, que gusto saludarte…Pues he aquí la actualización, esperamos y te haya gustado, por favor deja tu comentario al respecto, porfa por fa si, si si…,

**Creo que esos eran todos los comentarios…**

Cometarios que agradecemos, ahora regresamos con Sakura y Kakashi, cielos, al parecer aún Sakura no se recupera del todo

(Sakura sigue mirando hacía donde estaba la pantalla, con los ojos abiertos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kakashi por su parte sigue sonriendo)

**Vaya y yo que pensaba que ya la conocía o/./n…. **

(Sakura trata de salir de su sorpresa al escuchar a la autora narradora y su comentario tan "inocente")

¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?,

(Sakura asiente agradecida por el apoyo, quitando su semblante indignado y pensando que tal vez era demasiado eso de golpear a la autora narradora),

¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso…?

(Sakura asiente dichosa y sonriente)

¿Cómo es posible que creas que ya conoce su "verdadera risa de hombre" cuando anda de tan mal humor?

(Sakura termina de asentir y se abalanza hecha una furia sobre la autora narradora, ella se abraza a las piernas de Kakashi desde su espalda)

**Ayuda por favor…Kakashi!**

Ayúdanos (los ojos de borreguito a punto de ser degollado conmueven al peligris y decide ayudarlas, por esta vez)

_Hum… _(Kakashi suspira y trata de cambiar de tema) _oigan…hoy no tuvimos invitado especial._

Es cierto (Sakura imita a su profesor llevándose una mano a la boca e ignorando como la autora narradora se incorpora alejándose de ella).

**Claro que lo tuvimos…**

_Ah sí o.o_

De verdad?...yo no lo note…

_Ni yo O.n..._

**Pero si ha estado desde el inicio de la sección…**

Miren (La autora narradora señala hacía un oscuro y retirado rincón que antes ni estaba y de el sale una figura oculta con gafas negras).

**Lo ven **(Kakashi y Sakura tienen los ojos abiertos un poco más de lo normal y se miran entre si)

_**Kakashi sensei, Sakura, ¿quieren decir que no me notaron todo este tiempo?**_

_Esto…hum (_Kakashi se rasca nerviosamente, avergonzado).

No claro que no, era solo una broma,(la figura oculta se acerca a ellos con el semblante dolorido y sentido)

_Si Shino, era una broma (_Sakura y Kakashi asienten nerviosamente y Aburame solo niega con la cabeza al no creerles mucho)

Creo que Shino está triste por no ser notado (la autora narradora abraza a Shino, consolándolo por no ser notado, Sakura y Kakashi solo bajan la cabeza pensando cómo será posible notarlo si permanece en el rincón, que desapareció de nuevo, y todo tapado de pies a cabeza)

**Esa fue una broma de mal gusto, debería darles vergüenza, ¿en que pensaban al hacer una broma tan de mal gusto?…**

(Kakashi y Sakura quitan el semblante dolorido por uno molesto ante las palabras de la autora narradora respecto a las bromas y antes de que intenten matarla Shino habla, salvándola)

_**De nuevo no me notaron, me ignoraron…(**_Sakura y Kakashi siguen insistiendo pidiendo disculpas y demás, abochornados ante el "descuido")

Bueno aprovechando la distracción, nos despedimos de ustedes antes de que nos maten por no mencionar al invitado especial (susurra)

**De nuevo gracias (**sigue susurrando llevándose una mano a la boca)

Ah, y no digan nada, es secreto o/./n

**Hasta pronto n/./n**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

En aquel bello paisaje donde los pétalos rosados de los árboles de cerezo caían con belleza y sutileza en los márgenes del lago, en sus aguas, o en el simple pasto que adornaba la tierra, la dulce sirena de ojos verdes sonreía ansiosa por la propuesta que el noble caballero de la guardia imperial le había hecho.

Bueno, no era tanto una propuesta sino un más bien un aviso de lo que harían en las pocas horas que quedaban de luz solar, irían al pueblo. La llevaría a conocer el bello y pintoresco pueblecillo que se encontraba a metros y metros de distancia de la mansión Hatake y que aún no tenía la dicha de conocer.

La estancia en el hermoso lago donde conoció la bella planta a la que debía su nombre fue un bello recuerdo que guardaría por el resto de su vida, la dulce sirena se había divertido mucho y disfrutado tanto gracias en gran parte a la compañía de los ocho preciosos e inquietos canes del magnánimo general Kakashi, y por supuesto del propio general, por ello su corazón rebosaba de alegría y dicha sin poder creer la generosidad del caballero al comentarle que ese día no solo le daría el gusto de ver los cerezos, sino también cumplir con otro de sus anhelos, conocer uno de los pueblos humanos.

Ansiosa y alegre subió a la carreta, ya menos nerviosa y más segura de no caer, el general sonreía de vez en cuando al verla tan entusiasta y deseosa de ir a la aldea, lo que le llevaba a pensar que había sido muy buena idea de su parte el planearlo de esa forma.

Apenas avanzo la carreta la pequeña sirenita dio un suspiro emocionado y de nuevo agradecía, ya por cuarta ocasión, tan bellas intenciones de parte del soldado, él solo asentía o decía cosas simples en respuesta.

La alegre doncella giró un poco la cabeza mirando como los hermosos árboles de Sakura se alejaban, o mejor dicho, como ella se alejaba de la preciosa mancha rosada que se agitaba con el viento.

El bosque, en especial esa parte del bosque, era una preciosa estampa que desea ver de nuevo.

Un silencio se instalo entre ellos y como la inquieta sirena no podía calmar su corazón feliz y agradecido comenzó a tararear musitando una sencilla y bella canción que su amiga Hinata solía entonar en momentos como ese, cuando se desea solo cantar por cantar, por dicha y alegría.

El general Hatake prestó atención a las bellas palabras que la chica entonaba, la voz de la sirena llegaba sublime, delicada y suave a sus oídos causándole una ligera sensación de tranquilidad y calidez agradable que le hacían ver los árboles más verdes, el cielo más azul y sentir el viento más fresco.

-Cantas muy bien - dijo una vez que la voz de la chiquilla se apago suavemente.

-Ah…- pestañó sorprendida y un leve tono carmesí tiñó sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo ni cómo es que su voz se elevó lo suficiente como para que él la escuchara, supuestamente solo cantaba para ella misma – esto…no, no lo hago tan bien- bajó la vista con nerviosismo.

-Claro que si- sonrió el general, conmovido por la tierna escena que era verla ruborizada –es una bonita canción-.

-Es una canción de mi amiga-

-Oh, pues debe ser buena componiendo-

La dulce sirena asintió –si, y si la escuchara sabría a que me refiero cuando digo que no lo hago tan bien- el general la miró con atención –Hinata, es el nombre de ella, tiene la voz más dulce y bella que uno pueda imaginar-

Kakashi miró el camino con seriedad –hum…debe ser muy buena-

La pequeña sirena asintió y miro hacia el frente ya con la conversación de su bella canción finalizada, estaba tan avergonzada por cantar (sinceramente a la ingenua criatura marina siempre le daba pena que le escucharan cantar) que posó su atención en otra clase de cosas, como el camino, los árboles, las piedras, los caballos, los canes, que yacían dormidos y contentos, todo tratando de no mirar directamente el perfil enmascarado del general que le provocaba cierta sensación extraña en el estomago, como una ansiedad mezclada con alegría que la hacía sentir extraña y avergonzada por cualquier cosa que él dijera, lo esperanzador era que él casi no hablaba.

**Oh, oh, eso suena interesante n.o…**

Todos estos párrafos sin ti, ya se me hacía demasiado bueno….

**Ya, ya, yo también te extrañe n.n.…**

(Suspiro), yo no me refería a eso, pero regresemos a mi cuento…

**Nuestro…**

Hum…(carraspeo)…

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- preguntó después de un tiempo, ya que el nerviosismo y el rubor desaparecieron.

-Hum…- asintió.

-¿Falta mucho?-

-Hum…sólo un poco-

-Ah…- suspiró.

La inquieta sirena movió las manos tarareando la madera de la carreta y giro la cabeza mirando los canes, lucían tan tiernos y adorables, dormidos, echados unos cerca de otros mientras refunfuñaban entre sueños, como si pelearan en un sueño compartido.

-Esto…- miró hacia el frente y sólo encontró árboles y más árboles rodeando el camino que los llevaría al pueblo.

Tan ansiosa estaba, tan alegre estuvo cuando el general le dijo que la llevaría, que las ansias por llegar hacían que el camino fuese eterno y que preguntara y preguntara ansiosamente si estaban por llegar, con el clásico y persistente "¿ya casi llegamos?"

Como un pequeño niño inquieto que no encuentra como satisfacer su curiosidad y energías en otra cosa que no sea preguntar…

**Eso me recuerda a alguien o.ó….**

(Carraspeo)….

Afortunadamente el general fue bendecido con el don de la paciencia y la tranquilidad que sino con tantas preguntas ya habría regresado sobre sus pasos y quedado en su gran casa.

Pero sabía que la sirena de cabellos rosados, inquieta, traviesa, dulce e inocente había esperado por ese paseo desde que la llevó a su casa, esa inquietud era algo normal en ella, sobre todo después de esperar tanto, solo era una consecuencia de sus constantes preguntas y ansias por moverse y conocer todo lo que implicaba el admirable y novedoso mundo de los humanos.

Le parecía bastante curioso observarla y escucharla admirarse por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes, comunes y corrientes, cosas que desde hacía mucho ni prestaba atención ni valoraba, la dulce sirena le estaba recordando lo que se siente apreciar de nuevo esas pequeñas, sencillas y lindas cosas que conforman la vida.

De hecho le sorprendía que no insistiera ya tanto con esa extraña fascinación que mostraba con lo relacionado al príncipe Sasuke, conformándose con la idea de que uno de esos días la llevaría a palacio y trataría de presentárselo.

Y siendo francos realmente el llevarla y presentarla no le causaba el más mínimo interés ni apuro, primero porque sabía que sería un poco complicado "presentarla", segundo, el príncipe no era la persona más gentil y sociable que conocía, seguramente la pobre e ingenua chica se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida al conocerlo, lo que pensándolo bien no estaba tan mal, después de todo, tal vez con ello, la dulce sirena abría los ojos.

Pero la tercera razón que el general no admitía era que en realidad había pospuesto la dichosa presentación sólo porque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con ella, después de todo el conocer a su "príncipe" eran una de las razones que la mantenían a su lado, y sinceramente el general Kakashi ya no estaba tan seguro de querer despedirse.

**Ah **(suspiro) **que lindo n.n….**

Si… n.n…digo, ¡cállate!, ya no interrumpas la narración...

-General- habló la pequeña pelirosa.

-Hum…- asintió despertando del mundo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Usted creé que habrá caballos en venta en el pueblo?-

El caballero pestañó admirado por la pregunta, francamente nunca imaginó que le preguntará eso.

-Hum…- se tocó el mentón, como siempre lo hacía cuando analizaba algo –si, supongo que sí-

Los ojos verdes de la sirena se abrieron de felicidad –que bueno- sonrió y se removió entusiasmada.

-Hum, ¿por qué, quieres comprar uno?-

-Si- asintió – he estado ahorrando un poco de dinero- sacó una pequeña bolsa de entre su sostén y el vestido, logrando que él mirará un poco del encaje rosa del sostén, una vez que extrajo la bolsita se la mostró moviéndola de arriba abajo, el general pestañó sorprendido y la pelirosa ladeo la cabeza al ver la cara de admiración.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no es así como los humanos guardan el dinero?-

-Esto…bueno, en eso sí, pero no precisamente ahí… ¿_por qué yo siempre tengo que aclararle cosas así?…_- suspiró y resignado continuó -Chiyo no te lo ha aclarado- preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura se llevo una mano al labio –hum…solo me dijo que es un excelente lugar para guardarlos, pero que fuera más discreta al sacarlo o guardarlo, sobre todo si había hombres que den miedo y me miren mucho aquí- señaló el busto y una gota resbaló por la cabeza del general al no entender cómo le explicaba de esa forma la anciana a sabiendas de lo extraño que funcionaba el cerebro de la pelirosa –ósea que con usted no hay problema- sonrió.

**¿Segura sirenita?…ingenua, ingenua U.u…**

Deja de decir tonterías, el general es todo un caballero él sería incapaz….

**Claro, claro, si, si ¬.¬…**

El general carraspeo un poco y desvió la mirada a otro lado -¿cómo, de donde dices que has ahorrado dinero?- preguntó el consternado hombre, tratando de cambiar de conversación.

-Esto, bueno, primero pensé en buscar algún trabajo para juntar el dinero y comprarme un caballo, pero la abuela Chiyo dijo "no permitiré que la amiga del prestigiado general Hatake ande de sirvienta de cualquiera, no es aceptable"-

Kakashi sonrió al ver el rostro serio y sereno de la chica y como sosegaba su alegre voz en la imitación de la estricta anciana.

-Hum…tiene razón, en casa hay suficientes, pero si lo que quieres es uno propio no tienes que hacer eso, yo puedo comprarte uno y…-

-No- lo cortó con un tono elevado de voz, casi como si estuviera enojada –claro que no- negó con la cabeza –ya es suficiente con que me dé alojo y comida- su voz se suavizó –yo no quiero ser una carga para usted y los abuelos-

-Hum, no lo eres- Sakura le miró curiosa –para mí no eres una carga o molestia y creo que Ebizo y Chiyo piensan igual – sonrió y Sakura bajo la vista de nuevo intrigada por ese sentimiento extraño que sentía en la boca del estomago –además, según sé le has ayudado a Chiyo con la casa y a Ebizo con el jardín, así que no tienes porque pensar así-

La sirena asintió aún apenada por las gentiles palabras del general.

-Gracias- susurró –ah…como le decía, esto…donde me quedé…- se llevó un dedo al labio.

-Decías que Chiyo no te dejó buscar trabajo- Sakura pestañó y sonrió contenta, al parecer el general en realidad si le tomaba en cuenta y prestaba atención a sus palabras.

-Ah, ah, si, como le decía no me dejó, pero como yo quería comprar mi corcel trate de hacer lo posible por recabar dinero de otras formas, hasta intente hornear pan, pero no funcionó, sabe, cocinar no es tan fácil como lo hace ver la abuela– dijo con un puchero extraño, entre decepción y cansancio.

Él asintió –si, se a lo que te refieres- sonrió.

La tierna sirena se sonrojó al ver el rostro sonriente del caballero al recordar cierta escena donde él llegó de palacio encontrando la cocina cubierta por completo de harina, incluso la propia figura de la doncella se mimetizaba entre el blanco de las paredes, Chiyo y ella tardaron alrededor de un día entero limpiando, un completo y gracioso desastre que dejo como resultado la resolución de no dejarla sola en la cocina.

–Entonces dos días después de lo del pan pensé que por el momento no podría costearme un bello corcel, pero que si aprendía y practicaba con el tiempo lograría hacerlo bien y podría vender el pan y comprarme mi caballo-

-Hum…- el general suspiró.

-Desde ese entonces me decidí a concentrarme solo en ayudarle a la abuela Chiyo, y ese día en la noche encontré unas monedas en la habitación –pausó y sacó dos bellas monedas, suspiró -en un inicio no quise aceptarle el dinero a la abuela, pero no quiso que se lo regresara alegando que era trabajo, y que trabajo es trabajo aunque solo sea por ayudarla- sonrió –al final no me quedo de otra que aceptar porque dijo que se enojaría conmigo y no me enseñaría más cosas de los humanos ni me dejaría leer los libros de la biblioteca–

-Chiyo suele ser bastante convincente-

Una suave risa surgió de los labios de la chica –si, la abuela es muy buena, sólo lo hiso porque sabe que quiero comprarlo-

-Hum…- miró las riendas de los caballos y las dirigió un poco a la derecha, para tomar la desviación hacia el pueblo, la otra llevaba a su casa y una tercera a palacio -no sabía que supieras cabalgar-

-No, no lo sé- contestó guardando las monedas.

El general Kakashi casi se cae ante su rápida respuesta y lo lógico con que su tono de voz lo hizo ver, si no sabía andar en uno, ¿por qué estar tan resuelta a comprarlo?

-Oh, vaya- contestó aun sorprendido.

-Pero ya pensé en eso, voy a aprender – sonrió y el general cerró el ojo divertido, entonces la chica comenzó a estrujar la pequeña bolsita de monedas - ¿puedo pedirle algo?-

-Si-

-¿Podría enseñarme a cabalgar?- pidió mirando ansiosamente su perfil enmascarado.

El general sonrió un poco sorprendido por la petición –¿estas segura que quieres eso?- dijo sólo para escucharla hablar, pues estaba seguro de la respuesta.

-Si, quiero montar un fuerte y bello corcel que me lleve al bosque, al mar, o donde quiera- sonrió con sus ojos brillantes y deseosos -siempre ha sido un sueño para mi, he querido pedírselo, pero…no quiero ser una molestia para usted, sé que está muy ocupado, yo comprendería si usted no puede…-

-Hum…no es problema, si gustas desde mañana empezamos, sólo que tendría que ser en las tardes después de venir de palacio-

Su ojos verdes se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa surgió de sus labios -¿en serio?-

-Claro, no es problema- sonrió sin desviar su ojo del camino –sólo promete que serás cuidadosa y tomarás todas las indicaciones que te daré-

-Si, claro que sí, seré una niña buena, se lo prometo- y apuñó la mano izquierda estirando solo el dedo meñique, el general pestañó sin comprender –es una promesa de ambos, la promesa del dedo chiquito-

El general sonrió y entrelazo su dedo con el de ella para sellar el pacto, sonriendo con sinceridad al no poder recordar con exactitud desde cuando no usaba esa forma tan simple de cerrar un pacto.

-Siempre me he soñado en un bello caballo blanco, corriendo y volando, mirando todo lo que hay a mí alrededor y siendo muy feliz…-

El soldado sonrió ante la idea pensando que la pequeña doncella era una total soñadora, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea nerviosa al verla guardar el monedero regresándolo donde lo sacó, trato de mirar hacia el frente, concentrándose en el camino pensando que la sirena era demasiado inocente o ingenua como para no notar o ver lo perturbador que podría resultar hacer tal cosa.

–_Definitivamente debo decirle a Chiyo que sea más específica y cuidadosa con sus aclaraciones…y que no me las deje a mí-_

–…debe ser muy lindo pasear en uno,- siguió hablando completamente ajena a la extraña agitación que provocará en el general -más aún si se es acompañada de…-

La ingenua Sakura dejó de relatar su arraigada admiración por los equinos, a unos cuantos metros delante suyo un tronco yacía en medio del camino cerrando por completo el paso.

El general entrecerró el ojo y al estar a 3 metros frenó los caballos bajo y miró con curiosidad, pareciéndole bastante extraño que un árbol de tal magnitud y peso se encontrara de esa forma.

No presentaba rasgo alguno de haber sido tirado por un leñador y según recordaba no hubo tormentas como para derrumbar árboles, mucho menos una tan fuerte que removiera semejante planta.

-¿Qué pasa?- la doncella apeó y se acercó a él.

El guardia tocó la madera y suspiró –el camino ha sido tapado, creo que no podremos avanzar hasta que los hombres del rey vengan y lo quiten-

-Oh…-

-Lo siento Sakura, creo que regresaremos a casa, conozco una desviación para llegar allá- mencionó regresando sus pasos al vehículo, pero se detuvo al observar como la chica miraba con curiosidad el tronco.

-Oh…entonces vayamos y de ahí vamos al pueblo- opinó mirándole con curiosidad y esperanzas.

-No- negó –esa ruta solo lleva a casa, y para ir de mi casa al pueblo este es el único camino-

Sakura hizo un puchero gracioso, causándole curiosidad al caballero.

La dulce sirenita no solía tener muy seguido esa mirada molesta por más de unos segundos, era extraño mirarla de mal humor.

-Te llevaré después- sonrió.

-No hará falta- dijo.

Él ladeó la cabeza al no comprender, no solo sus palabras, sino la mirada decisiva y la sonrisa extraña que se formó en sus labios, estaba sorprendido, ese semblante tampoco había conocido en la dulce y tierna sirena, era el semblante de una mujer decidida y segura, uno que le parecía interesante y atrayente.

Nuestra adorable sirena giró y apuñando las manos y tronando los dedos, llevó las manos al enorme y ancho tronco que apenas y podía alcanzar a poner una mano debajo y una arriba.

Lo segundo que vio el general fue como sorprendentemente la frágil chica levantaba el enorme tronco como si de una pluma se tratase y lo colocaba a un costado causando un enorme estruendo y un ligero temblor en la tierra que casi despierta a sus perros.

Estaba tan sorprendido que abrió los ojos como platos, ¿quién lo diría?, la frágil, caediza, torpe, dulce, tierna, soñadora, pequeña y aparentemente débil sirena tenía tanta fuerza para levantar semejante cosa sin el más mínimo de agitación.

**Increíble…no subestimes a las pequeñas O.O…**

Si, esa cara fue la que puso y esas palabras fueron las que murmuro el general Kakashi al ver como la chica frotaba sus manos limpiando cualquier resto de suciedad en ellas y en su precioso vestido crema.

Y sus ojos no cambiaron al ver como ella giraba más que sonriente y con la misma imagen de la ingenuidad pintada en su bello rostro.

-Problema resuelto, general-le dijo sonriendo divertida al ver la cara sorprendida que el hombre tenía, siempre era gracioso ver el asombro que la fuerza que guardaba dentro de ella causaba en otras personas.

El general Kakashi asintió por inercia y la ayudo a subir pensando como era posible que un ser tan pequeño, delicado y propenso a caer escondiera semejante poder.

Después de retomar el camino y de tener un momento de silencio necesario para asimilar las cosas la sirena comenzó a sentirse ligeramente decepcionada al no escuchar las preguntas que siempre le llovían al demostrar su tremenda fuerza.

Quizás ella para el general no era tan importante como para sorprenderle y preguntarle cosas. De alguna manera nuestra dulce doncella comenzó a sentirse pequeña y triste sin saber o comprender el motivo aparente de su tristeza.

-Eso…- habló el general –eso fue sorprendente-

La dulce sirena pronto sintió como si esa tristeza desapareciera y una alegría invadiera su pecho al ver y escuchar al general.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, quién te enseño?-

La feliz doncella sonrió más que contenta, al parecer no era tan indiferente y poco interesante ante los ojos del general Kakashi.

-Mi madre me enseñó, Tsunade sama,- sonrió – ella es mucho más fuerte que yo-

Kakashi abrió el ojo sorprendido -¿más?-

-Si- asintió feliz y segura – ella es la más fuerte de los 7 mares-

-Hum…¿todas las sirenas son así de fuertes?-

-No- respondió con presteza – al menos no de esa forma, sólo ella y yo-

-Oh…- Kakashi suspiró mirando hacia el frente, ligeramente intrigado.

Siendo muy pequeño, después de que quedará bajo el entrenamiento de Jiraiya cierta ocasión le escuchó hablar de una mujer con una fuerza bruta capaz de tirar una montaña de un golpe.

Sonrió, el ermitaño solía describirla como la mujer más hermosa y mortal que había conocido, donde su fuerza solo era comparable con su belleza, y ante sus propios ojos la misteriosa y sorprendente mujer que el ermitaño describía debía ser bastante astuta, hermosa y fuerte para que un hombre como él la rememoraba con tanta nostalgia, amor y cuidado.

Lo extraño de todo esto es que según las narraciones del ermitaño la mujer que describía no era una sirena, no, era una guerrera amazona de una isla perdida.

Porque esas mujeres míticas, fuertes y recelosas de la presencia masculina habían descubierto muchas formas de mantenerse al margen del mundo, cultivando y perfeccionando habilidades y capacidades de todo tipo para ser una civilización autónoma e independiente.

Y aquella amazona que el general Jiraiya conociera de joven tenía la capacidad sorprendente para moldear su energía y convertirla en una gran fuerza devastadora y peligrosa.

Sonrió de nuevo al pensar que el extraño relato del ermitaño no era tan soñador como pensaba, ni tan lejano, pues el mismo había logrado conocer a una mujer bella y fuerte, la dulce sirena que le rescatará en el mar.

Esa chica que tenía por un lado y que estaba más que ansiosa por llegar al pueblo y conocer más acerca del mundo de los humanos.

¿Qué tanto le faltaba de conocer en lo ancho y largo del planeta?, ¿qué tantos misterios se esconderían en el mundo?, ¿qué tanto le faltaba por saber de la sirena de ojos verdes?

Quizás las amazonas no eran las únicas con el secreto de la magnifica fuerza que la sirena demostraba.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y la sirena en la contemplación del paisaje y la idea de conocer el pueblo que no notaron un par de ojos amarillos que les veía con interés desde la rama de un árbol lejano.

Así pasaron el resto del camino, retomando la antigua conversación, bueno, en realidad solo eran las tradicionales e insistentes preguntas de la doncella y los monosílabos como respuesta del general.

Y por fin llegaron a su añorado y ansiado destino.

-Permanezcan aquí, no tardaremos mucho- ordenó a los somnolientos perros y solo obtuvo resoplidos que aceptaban su orden y se perdían en un tranquilo y relajante sueño.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso!- exclamó la damisela.

-Hum…- asintió el guerrero sin tanto interés.

Francamente al general no le apetecía mucho el pueblo, no porque fuese un lugar desagradable o feo, no, se trataba de una hermosa localidad, esas que generalmente encontramos descritas en los cuentos, las clásicas villas de casas pintadas discretamente, preciosos jardines y flores colgando de ventanas rodeadas de verdes enredaderas, de calles adoquinadas donde los caballos, aldeanos y niños caminan y corren sumamente felices y dichosos entre la sencilla, campirana y tranquila vida.

Lo que le desagradaba hasta cierto punto era que las personas le miraran como si se tratara de alguien lejano y extraño, como si su presencia cortará todo el ruido del lugar, obteniendo solo saludos respetuosos y conversaciones ligeras donde se le preguntaba su importante parecer y su respetuosa opinión.

Ir al pueblo solo le aseguraba ser tratado como una especie de autoridad absoluta e irrefutable, casi igual del rey o el príncipe, algo fastidioso porque las personas no se acercaban con la campechana sonrisa y la platica amena y común que se tiene con los vecinos, amigos y desconocidos.

No que fuese muy conversador o porque ansiara ser parte de las platicas de los demás, pero nunca nadie de esa aldea, a parte de su amigo caído, le había tratado como lo que era, un simple humano que camina por sus calles.

Pero esa sensación de importancia y respeto que su figura tenía ante los aldeanos era ahora algo tranquilizador al ver como no lo cuestionaban insistentemente por la nueva compañía que tenía.

Claro que eso no evito los cuchicheos, exclamaciones y hasta suspiros decepcionados de las doncellas al ver algo tan inusual como el general en compañía de una dama, y más una como aquella, tan particular en todo, desde su extraño cabello rosado, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su errático caminar, hasta su comportamiento y forma de hablar.

Una completa desconocida que hablaba de forma extraña y eufórica, que caminaba observando a detalle todo cuanto le rodeaba, que hablaba, veía, caminaba y se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez de su vida que salía a pasear, saludando y preguntando a todos por todo.

Una doncella bella y curiosa, alegre y suspirante que parecía ser completamente lo opuesto al tranquilo, callado y respetable general Hatake, lo que hacia que verlos juntos fuese algo curioso y hasta gracioso.

Y que después de un tiempo, cuando el rumoreo de la acompañante del general se disperso por todo el pueblo, y cuando la mayoría de los aldeanos la conocieron curiosos por saber de ella, les hizo sentirse de cierta forma felices por él.

Porque ese aire sombrío, solitario, distante y sumamente respetuoso que la figura del general provocaba en los aldeanos era por la estima, el valor y el agradecimiento que sentían no solo a la figura de su padre y madre, sino a la de él mismo, porque el general, a pesar de ser callado, despreocupado, leer material romántico fuerte por las calles a plena luz del día e indiferente nunca negaba el apoyo a nadie y de alguna manera siempre se había comportado bien con ellos.

-Mire general – señaló a un estanque- ¡que lindos!-

La curiosa sirena ya se encontraba corriendo mirando los pequeños y amarillos patitos que nadaban en un pequeño estanque en medio de un humilde y bello parque.

Corrió y tomó uno entre sus manos, era suave, esponjoso, hermoso y tan tierno que a pesar de que le daba pequeños picotazos le provocaba una inmensa necesidad de besarlo y estrujarlo.

-Espera Sakura, no hagas eso que…-

Suspiró, demasiado tarde, la dulce sirena era perseguida por la furiosa y desconfiada pata que la seguía de cerca para arrebatarle el polluelo que piaba con desesperación.

Pero pronto la extraña y graciosa escena de ser perseguida por una madre pato terminó en lo que el general temía, la sirena tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó.

Oh, pero no se preocupen por su salud, nuestra dulce y torpe doncella, que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las caídas y el duro suelo de los humanos, tuvo la suerte de caerse justo en el verde y esponjoso césped, pero no fue tan suertuda como para ser perdonada por la agitada madre que movía y movía sus alas blancas mientras picoteaba su cabeza rosada.

-Toma, toma, me rindo- dijo una vez que estuvo segura de que el pequeño pato permaneció ileso, le soltó y el animalito corrió al encuentro con su madre.

Oh pero no acabo con ello el calvario de la sirena pues la madre acompañada de su pequeño y el resto de sus hermanos le dejaron claro que la unión de la familia es un poderoso lazo que frente a los peores enemigos que quieran deshacerla se vuelve poderoso e inquebrantable.

Y fue así como la familia de patos siguió con su tarea de picotearla, no solo en la cabeza sino también en el resto del cuerpo, todo lo cual no causaba dolor en la chica, al menos no uno considerable, pero si una graciosa escena digna de recordar y que una vez que el general llegó en su auxilio, despidió a los patos y le ayudó a levantarse provocó una risa ligera y nueva en el hombre.

La dulce sirena estaba tan avergonzada desaliñada y sonrojada que la risa del general le causo un ligero malestar pensando que se estaba burlando de ella, y la verdad no estaba tan errada ya que además del general esa graciosa persecución no paso desapercibida por los curiosos aldeanos que quedaron más que sorprendidos al verla correr por la plaza perseguida por una ave iracunda y terminar siendo asediada por lo pequeños polluelos.

Los aldeanos quedaron en silencio, extrañados por la rara escena de ver a la acompañante del refinado general siendo picoteada por una parvada de patos de una manera graciosa e infantil.

Pero el enojo de nuestra sirena fue reemplazado por una sonrisa al escuchar la risa sincera del general y comprobar con ello que era tan alegre y bella como ella se imaginaba, de hecho mucho más, y tan contagiosa que pronto ella misma se hecho a reír con más fuerza provocando que los aldeanos sonrieran entre sí y regresaran a sus labores.

-Debes tener cuidado, no todos son tan gentiles como tu-

Habló el general una vez que su risa se detuvo, llevando la mano a su despeinada cabellera y agitándola con ligereza, ella sonrió y asintió convencida de sus palabras y sintiendo como un leve calor se instalaba en sus mejillas al sentir el suave y generoso tacto del general.

Pronto un sonido los distrajo, era el suave murmullo de la algarabía que los infantes proporcionan en sus juegos y actividades. La curiosa sirena no se hizo esperar y el general pronto se ofreció a guiarla al origen de aquellos gritillos y exclamaciones.

Llegaron a una calle angosta, era el pasillo de los comerciantes, justo en esos días realizaban diversas actividades que buscaban la recreación y diversión, además de tener buenas oportunidades para generar y ganar más ingresos de lo normal.

Fue un buen momento para la sirenita quien tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más cosas y detalles del mundo de los humano con más facilidad y en más poco tiempo.

Minuciosos y pequeños puestecillos adornaban las orillas de la callecilla pintoresca, colores, música y alegría se encontraban de un lugar a otro.

Había puestos de comida donde el delicioso y atrayente aroma abría el apetito, puestos de juguetes donde los niños se arremolinaban curiosos y entusiastas, jóvenes que vendían flores de todos los colores que uno pueda imaginar, había un sin fin de cosas maravillosas y hermosas, que hacían de la tarde un bello recuerdo para la memoria, algo que la pequeña Sakura nunca olvidaría.

¡Hasta había un puesto con figuras de cerámica!, tenía de todo tipo, y la curiosa Sakura pronto vislumbro la de una bella sirena sentada en una roca rodeada por pequeñas burbujas y pececillos, sonrió y tocó la pequeña estatuilla con su dedo índice sintiendo de pronto como una pequeña nostalgia le invadía, nostalgia que pronto se transformó en admiración al ver otras figuras que representaban a todo tipo de criaturas.

El general le decía sus nombres y ella solo abría los ojos emocionada y exhalaba un ligero "ah" en respuesta teniendo rápidamente otra pregunta por hacer, y tan pronto terminaron de ver la hermosa y delicada mercancía dejaron el puesto y a un muy triste y decepcionado mercader que no obtuvo venta a pesar de tanta admiración de la jovencita de pelo rosado.

-¡Es…es hermoso general!- exclamo corriendo delante de él dando una vuelta mirando todo con minuciosidad y asombro.

-Sabia que te gustaría- susurró a su costado –por eso quise traerte hoy- sonrió.

Sakura pestaño sorprendida y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo ante la sonrisa reflejada en el ojo cerrado del general pensando que, aunque ya conocía su rostro, aun no conocía como lucia por completo su sonrisa.

-Gracias…- sonrió –usted, ¿usted ya ha venido antes?- preguntó ansiosa y nerviosa ante lo que la bella y generosa sonrisa había provocado en su interior.

Ajeno e ignorante de la calidez y nerviosismo que provocará en su acompañante el caballero asintió, suspiró y con nostalgia habló –si, aunque no venía desde hace años, mi padre solía traernos, mi madre siempre actuaba como si fuera la primera vez que venía, solía caminar y admirar todo con una sonrisa entusiasta en cada cosa que veía, justo como tu-

-General…- la pequeña pelirosa pestaño sorprendida y se llevó una mano al pecho aún nerviosa.

-Nada parece haber cambiado de aquellos tiempos- sonrió – mientras se tenga una buena compañía sigue siendo igual de divertido y agradable- sonrió de nuevo y con eso el semblante de la preocupada chica se suavizó y sonrió de nuevo, sonrojada ante el halago.

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo casi entre sus piernas, Sakura estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró sostenerse, quedándose curiosa por saber los motivos de tanta prisa que los infantes tenían, así que los siguió.

Los pequeños llegaron a un puesto donde los juguetes de madera se exhibían tan hermosos y atrayentes que pronto comprendieron el porqué de tanta prisa.

Los juguetes eran tan hermosos que la misma Sakura quedó sorprendida y atrapada en la visualización de los muñecos, había dos en especial que acaparaba la atención de los pequeños, sobre todo de los dos que casi le tiran.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que los descuidados infantes no eran niños sino dos pequeñas niñas que señalaban ansiosas el enorme oso y la preciosa muñeca rubia que le recordaba a su amiga Ino.

Viendo la belleza de los objetos comprendió la falta de cuidado en las niñas al correr sin importarle casi tropezar con las personas en el camino al puesto, Sakura sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como ella y sus amigas solían estar igual de ansiosas y entusiastas con la idea de ver y tener nuevos juguetes.

-¿Te gustan?-

-Eh…ah, sí- sonrió.

El general pidió los muñecos causando la admiración no solo en las dos pequeñas descuidadas sino también en su acompañante quien inmediatamente se negó a aceptarlos, pero que no le quedo de otra que tomarlos pues el comerciante obviamente no aceptaría devoluciones.

La apenada sirena solo suspiró ante la generosidad del general, caminó siguiéndolo y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, tenía la sensación de ser seguida, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, pero sólo encontró personas que caminaban interesados en sus propias cosas.

Siguió caminando acercándose hasta el general, pero la sensación seguía, miró con complicidad al caballero, él asintió y la sirena sonrió, caminaron unos pocos pasos y después del sexto paso la doncella giró repentinamente, logrando capturar a sus seguidores.

Eran las dos pequeñas niñas que casi le tiraban, la miraron sorprendidas, con su par de ojos azules abiertos, se miraron entre sí, vieron al general y corrieron escondiéndose en un pequeño callejón.

-Hey, pequeñas- Sakura les siguió y se agacho sonriente y divertida ante la timidez de las nenas –salgan de ahí-

-No- dijo la mayor, de cabello castaño.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad - ¿me tienen miedo?-

-No- contestó la menor, de cabellos negros –pero a él sí- y señalaron al general quien abrió el ojo sorprendido por la revelación.

El general se señalo a sí mismo un poco más interesado por la conversación de las niñas.

-¿Por qué?, el general es muy bueno-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro-

Las pequeñas se vieron entre sí.

– Pero, es que…- dijo la mayor, ya asomándose.

-Es que da miedo con esa máscara- completo la menor.

Sakura sonrió suavemente –bueno, es cierto que es extraño que oculte su rostro, pero créanme que no por eso es alguien malo-

Las niñas pestañaron y caminaron hasta ella, aún mirando de soslayo al general que seguía igual de contrariado.

-De hecho es tan generoso que me pidió regalarles esto- les extendió los muñecos y las nenas los tomaron sin dudarlo pero demasiado sorprendidas como para reaccionar.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Usted nos los da?-

El general Kakashi asintió.

-Entonces- habló la mayor, que tomó la muñeca –¿por qué no nos lo dio allá?-

-Bueno- contesto la sirena –es que él es muy tímido y ver a dos niñas tan lindas le dio pena y por eso me las dio a mí, para que yo se los entregará- sonrió.

-Oh- dijo la pequeña, que miró a la otra niña, que era la más incrédula, y asintió tomándole la blusa, jalándola – yo le creo hermana-

-Hum…- pestañó la mayor –papá y mamá dicen que no aceptemos cosas de los extraños y que el general debe ser respetado a pesar de que de miedo- el noble caballero ladeo la cabeza sorprendido por la declaración de la niña, la menor hizo un puchero gracioso y le jaló de nuevo la blusa –pero…si él nos los regala supongo que si podemos aceptar, el general no es extraño, aunque de miedo- sonrió y su hermana asintió más que feliz.

Sakura rió suavemente y Kakashi solo asintió tratando de no "dar tanto miedo" , sonrió cerrando su ojo y las niñas sonrieron igual y dieron el "gracias" despidiéndose y alejándose velozmente.

-La mayor parecía estricta-

La pequeña sirena se incorporó sonriente y asintiendo las despidió diciendo adiós, se quedaron observando cómo las niñas caminaban mirando y acariciando los muñecos.

-Y sincera- agregó el soldado.

-Y la pequeña muy tímida-

Pero las nenas se detuvieron y la de cabellera oscura le susurró algo a castaña, ella sonrió y asintió regresando hasta donde ellos.

-Señorita- dijo la de cabello castaño- mi hermana dice que como dicen papá y mamá debemos ser agradecidas con las personas buenas aunque ellos den miedo, - Kakashi dejo de asentir y suspiró - así que creo que tiene razón y debemos agradecerle al general-

-Me parece buena idea- dijo la pelirosa –vamos- le dio una palmadita y él pestaño acercándose a las niñas preguntándose qué clase de agradecimiento podrían darle.

-Venga- dijo la menor con un leve sonrojo –por favor-.

El general obedeció y se agacho a su altura, en medio de ellas, intrigado por saber.

Las pequeñas sonrieron y tan rápido como un parpadeo besaron sus mejillas, sonrientes.

La mayor no tan sonriente y la menor sonrojada y feliz.

Después de eso dieron un "gracias, general" constatando que ya no le tenían tanto miedo y caminaron dejando a un soldado más que sorprendido tocándose las mejillas.

Se incorporó y miró a su acompañante quien sonreía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Hey, general!- gritó la menor moviendo la mano de un lado a otro –¡no sea tan tímido y llévela a bailar a la plaza, habrá música muy linda, aproveche y pídale que sea su novia, puede que hasta le dé un beso de verdad!-

Y salieron corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente, mientras la mayor negaba con la cabeza.

–¿Un beso de verdad?- cuestionaron al unísono, pestañando sorprendidos y ligeramente sonrojados.

-Pues creo que no era tan tímida después de todo- dijo él sonriendo y relajando el ambiente.

-S..si- asintió con nerviosismo, y ahora, al sentir su mirada y ver su sonrisa, con un muy notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Era extraño, el general tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir muy feliz, triste o nerviosa con un solo gesto o una palabra, es más, ni siquiera necesitaba hablar, con solo mirarla bastaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo era posible que el general pudiera provocar todas esas cosas en ella con semejante facilidad?

¿Qué significaba eso?

Lejos, muy lejos de donde esos dos se encontraban, lejos de donde la dulce sirena Sakura se encontraba meditabunda y asustada por la influencia del general, Shizune logró por fin que la preocupada guardiana se recostara un poco.

**Oh, qué mala eres, lo cortaste en lo más interesante o.ó….**

(Carraspeo), oh vamos, no creo que se quejen mucho…

**Ya lo veremos, por si acaso yo me deslindo de eso…**

Siiiii!, lo logre!...

**Hey eso no significa que no intervenga, no te libraras tan fácil…**

(Suspiro cansino), demasiado bueno para ser verdad….sigamos con la narración…

Como les decía, la adorable Shizune logró que la sirena de hermosos ojos castaños se recostara en su cómoda cama de esponjas, casi no había descansado y muy a su pesar comprendió que su amiga tenía razón, después de todo aún dependía del regreso de la comitiva de búsqueda por lo que por el momento solo le quedaba esperar.

Fue así como la atractiva sirena rubia durmió un poco para recuperar energías y renovar su búsqueda con más bríos, fue cerca de la tercera hora de dormir cuando un estresante sueño la invadió y despertó.

La bella Tsunade brincó de su esponjosa cama, agitada y preocupada.

Sus opacos y castaños ojos se entrecerraron y nadó hasta la orilla del gran ventanal de su recamara.

Quizás sus ojos no veían la suntuosa y bella cuidad que juró proteger pero si eran capaces de distinguir una especie de luz negruzca y parduzca que se movía muchos pero muchos kilómetros lejos de su hogar.

Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su pecho, la ansiedad que le dio el terrible sueño que tuvo simplemente le confirmaba sus sospechas.

Mordió su labio inferior, pensando en su ausente e ingenua hija.

Por más que quiso evitarlo no pudo, por más que la habían buscado por mar y costas no habían logrado localizarle antes de que iniciara.

Los dos brillantes y deseosos ojos amarillos de su sueño no podían sino solo significar algo, las cosas de nuevo empezaban, el tiempo estaba por cumplirse y esto solo era el inicio.

Se acercó al buró que tenía a un costado de su cama, buscó una llave y abrió una pequeña caja secreta que atesoraba con cuidado.

Sacó aquel pequeño listón azul que usaba en sus años mozos, aquel que la identificaba como una de los participantes en aquella batalla donde perdió a tan buenos amigos y la capacidad de ver, donde juró proteger la acuática y natal cuidad de su mejor amiga dejando la suya propia en manos de otros.

Tocó la insignia rememorando todas las cosas pasadas, no necesitaba del brillo en sus ojos para ver la figura que adornaba el listón, aún la tenía grabada en la memoria y el tocar los relieves en el hierro hacía bastante fácil su visualización.

-"_Tsunade…Tsu...nade…"-_

_-"Amy no hables"-_

_-"Déjalo así, ya no siento dolor, al menos estaré con él"- _ sonrió dulcemente y la rubia lloró negando con la cabeza, no podía ayudarla, por más que intentará curarla no funcionaba.

–"_Lo único que me preocupa es mi bebé, mi pequeña niña…pro….méteme"- _la rubia asintió y tomó el listón rojo que su amiga le daba –"_prométeme que cuidaras de Sakura" –_Tsunade asintió –"_cuida de ella, prepárala para lo que enfrentará"- _de sus ojos azules brotaron lágrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre de su frente-_"para que no sufra tanto, para que no sufra esto"-_

La rubia trato de limpiarlas como pudo, algo difícil dado que su reciente ceguera solo permitía que se las imaginara y tanteara, se sentía frustrada e inútil.

-"_Te lo prometo…Amy…lo prometo"- _sollozó ahogando sus lágrimas.

Su amiga le tocó y tomó la mano, pronto sintió como una suave y cálida sensación la invadía desde su pecho hasta los pies, era la dulce y reconfortante energía de su amiga, esa que le brindó con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo.

–"_Mi niña, no podré verte crecer, papá y mamá se fueron y te ligaron a todo esto aún siendo tan pequeña, perdónalos"-_ suspiró, y mientras su voz tranquila y bella se apagaba, Tsunade ya no pudo hacer otra cosa sino soltar su mano, sintiendo como poco a poco desaparecía con el resto de su cuerpo y una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento surgió en sus labios al escucharle las últimas frases.

–"_Siempre estaremos contigo pequeña, aunque no nos veas, además, estoy segura de que Tsunade será una excelente madre"-_

Lloró, quizás no podía ver, pero si sentir como el cuerpo de su amiga se desvanecía como una especie de luces y pétalos de lirios que cayeron entre la espuma de las olas del mar, perdiéndose y fusionándose con ellas.

Y entonces ella les siguió, como pudo, cansada, herida, arrastrándose desde la orilla y sintiendo el agua salada invadiendo sus escamas, algo complicado ya que pudo golpearse con las rocas de la orilla, pero eso no pasó pues sintió como unos brazos fuertes y cansados la cargaban hasta entrarla en el mar.

-"_Estoy de acuerdo con ella preciosa, te extrañaré, pero…comprendo, sólo quería decirte que…"- _tosió ligeramente y Tsunade se dio cuenta de que aún seguía herido y cansado por la batalla.

-"_Estas casi por morir y aún me ayudas haciéndote el galán"-_ lo cortó, no quería escucharle, no podría soportarlo.

_-"Sabes que siempre seré así"-_ rió con tristeza en su voz.

Y la soltó en el agua, escuchó el sonido de las olas y el de sus pasos, era el sonido de él alejándose y saliendo del mar para después dejarse caer rendido en la costa.

Deseaba quedarse y curarle hasta que alguien llegará a auxiliarlo, pro era algo que no podía hacer.

-"_Eh preciosa, estaré bien, no moriré, estaré aquí para cuando regreses, hasta entonces recuérdame…que yo no he de olvidarte"-_

Tsunade subió el semblante sintiendo la luz del sol y el viento acariciando su rostro, estaba segura que dentro de mucho tiempo no volvería a tener esa sensación.

-_"Idiota fanfarrón…"-_ sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas se mojaban con sus propias lagrimas, las limpió y se adentro en el mar.

Así es como esa vez había terminado, así había sido como había nadado y nadado hasta llegar ahí, donde a pesar de no conocer mucho del camino y ser aún más complicado por su ceguera pudo llegar.

Pudo hacerlo porque de alguna manera, no sabía con exactitud cómo, su amiga se había encargado de que ella llegará hasta ahí, casi como si le guiara hasta donde la pequeña y seria Shizune la encontró, guió y recibió en su nueva casa.

Donde tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña que prometió cuidar y lloró con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, donde prometió cumplir con esa promesa así se le fuera la vida en ello, pues si ella estaba aún con vida en mucho era gracias a la bondad de su amiga y amigos.

Con el paso del tiempo cumplió con su promesa, ilustrando a Sakura en cada arte que conocía y criándola como si en verdad fuera su hija.

El tiempo le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de mantenerla lejos de su destino, no quería que pasara por lo mismo que ellos, y pensó que si se esforzaba tal vez lo lograría, pero simplemente no pudo.

Por más que le prohibió salir a la superficie, por más barreras y fortalezas que la acuática ciudad tuviese no pudo evitar que ella saliera y que el destino se cumpliera.

Por eso, si ya no podía evitar que Sakura enfrentara su destino, por lo menos se encargaría de que esa maldición no se cumpliera en su totalidad.

Ella la ayudaría, porque prometió cuidarla, era ahora su madre y una promesa tan fuerte simplemente no puede romperse.

Y Tsunade siempre había temido de sus corazonadas porque de las pocas que tenía la mayoría resultaban bastante acertadas, lo cual era algo bueno si se trataba de algún beneficio, le ayudaba y alentaba, pero cuando de un presentimiento se trataba el desasosiego e incertidumbre no la dejaban.

Y ciertamente la rubia y exuberante sirena de ojos castaños tenía razón, sí había algo de lo cual preocuparse y tomar precauciones.

En la profundidad de los mares, donde los rayos del sol llegan escasos, sin brillo y calor, donde una pequeña y casi imperceptible cueva se encuentra, donde desde su foso oscuro y profundo se escucha una suave, femenina y seductora voz que te ofrece cumplirte los deseos más impensables y añorados, donde la astuta Ela se encontraba, surgió una luz.

Primero débil y casi imperceptible y después fuerte y plateada, subiendo poco a poco, dejando al descubierto las rocas y paredes irregulares del pozo.

A pesar de ser intensa y bella, la luz plateada no era cálida ni reconfortante, pero si inevitablemente atrayente. La inusual luz terminó de llegar a la superficie y flotó sobre ella moviéndose continuamente, como una especie de líquido viscoso.

Entonces, fue justo en ese momento cuando la dulce e hipnotizante voz de Ela se escuchó, suave y gentil, pero segura e imperativa.

-Es hora, de nuevo necesitaré de ti mi querido y menos preciado amigo, ve, búscalos, confirma mis ideas, porque el tiempo y el destino se ha cumplido, porque de nuevo te daré una oportunidad, no falles ésta vez mi querido y menos preciado amigo-

Y como si de un magia extraña se tratará se encendieron dos pequeñas pero intensas luces amarillas, como una especie de ojos brillosos y ansiosos. Los astutos y peligrosos ojos de una serpiente que pareció tomar forma de la luz plateada con sus palabras.

La grande y hermosa serpiente verduzca raptó por el suelo, arrastrándose y contoneándose, siseando de aquí para allá, casi como si respondiera las órdenes de Ela.

-Ve, mi querido amigo, ve y cumple con tu trabajo-

Los ojos brillantes y deseosos de la serpiente titilaban con fuerza y ambición, la luz desapareció y la voz de Ela se apagó dejando solo de prueba de ese suceso el frío y verde reptil que estaba por llegar a la superficie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos y chicas.

**Hemos regresado con este bello cuento.**

_Hum…ya era hora mira nomás como quedo esto _(señala el lugar lleno de polvo y telarañas)

Tiene razón sensei, ni siquiera puedo hablar sin tragarme una telaraña (Sakura escupe y comienza a luchar contra la seda en su cabello)

Esto, bueno (nerviosa sonríe), si nos tardamos mucho, pero eso fue porque estábamos ocupadas, jejeje.

**Si, estábamos obsesionadas con acabar y avanzar con nuestros otros fics.**

Así que no pueden quejarse, porque trabajo no les ha faltado.

**Ustedes también han estado muy ocupados…n.n**

_Bueno, en eso tiene razón _(sonríe con maldad, Sakura solo lo mira de soslayo sin comprender nada)

Pero aún así, creo que…

Querida Sakura, aún sigues enojada con nosotras O.O

No, no es eso es que…

**Perdónanos **(suplica), **¿qué podemos hacer para compensarte?**

No, no es nada, en serio ya se me paso el coraje, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estaba enojada (se lleva una mano al mentón y la autora narradora suspira aliviada)

_Creo que tenía que ver con…_(la autora narradora le tapa la boca y algo cae del portakunais del ninja copia)

¿Qué es esto?

No, espera Sakura no leas…

**No, no…**

_Tarde, muy tarde_

"Relato de cómo (lee)  "Sakura encontró otra forma de vengarse" (abre los ojos sorprendida y da un vistazo rápido, estando cada vez más roja y molesta)

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

**Eh…bueno…**

Esto…nosotros…

_Significa, Sakura, que esta mujer es tan patética que se hace publicidad de sus historias en otras…_

_**¡HEY! Ó.Ó**_

_A vas a negarlo…_¬.¬

Bueno esto…U.u

**Pues no te quejaste mucho cuando lo "leías y actuabas" ¿no? ****¬.¬**(Kakashi se rasca la mejilla y Sakura se sonroja al seguir leyendo)

Además eso no es un fic, como dice es sólo un "relato" de la verdadera historia del elevador, deberían agradecer que omití las escenas fuertes que sino…

¿_Qué? O.Ó_

¿Qué? O/./O

Esto…bueno...U.u

**Tu siempre abriendo de más la boca, ya nos metiste en dificultades **(se mueve y una caja cae de algún sospechoso lugar)

No, esto, Sakura no lo leas…

(Kakashi la toma y Sakura lee el titulo)

"Equipo de espionaje especializado"… ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?

_Oh, ahora comprendo por qué tan acertado el relato…_(se lleva una mano al mentón y Sakura lo mira de soslayo enojada y furiosa) _pero aún me sorprendes loquita, eres buena, has pensado hacer la academia ninja y…n.O_

Kakashi sensei, que estupideces está diciendo (lo manda al suelo de un gran golpe) cállese de una buena vez sino…y ustedes por qué andas haciendo esas cosas y con esto…

(Lo voltea y al reverso de la caja dice "propiedad de K2008sempai")

**Es que…bueno… ella nos lo prestó y… u.u**

Esa mujer no entiende, Ó.o deja que la encuentre y…

Nos ha insistido tanto con eso que…

Y ustedes que se dejan influenciar, que….

**Pero gracias a ella lograste conocer el rostro de Kakashi y su risa de "hombre", ¿no?...**

Bueno…yo…(toca sus dedos)

_Jejee, es verdad, gracias K200sempai…_

Gracias, O/./O gracias mis O.ó ….eso no lo justifica y…

_**Oh, vamos Sakura debes ser comprensiva con los jóvenes chicos que…**_

¡Y usted qué demonios hace aquí!

_Jiraiya san, que agradable visita_

**Nosotras lo invitamos **(murmura detrás de un sillón extraño que aparece de la nada)

Si, es el invitado de hoy, pero se ha adelantado a su presentación… (sale del sillón, se quita el casco y tiembla ante la mirada enojada de Sakura

**_Bueno chicas_, **(abraza a la autora-narradora) **e_s que un buen ninja sabe cuando actuar para salvar a sus compañeros …_**

**Oh, muchas gracias, pero podría dejar de tocarnos el trasero, por favor ó.O**

_**Eh, eh, si…**_(sonríe nervioso y se aleja da la enojada autora-narradora)

Dios….estoy rodeada de gente extraña y pervertida (suspira y se cruza de brazos)

_Ya sabes lo que dicen Sakura, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles…_

Y usted cállese! (lo regresa al piso) oh pero me las van a pagar todos ustedes que…

Por qué no pasamos a responder los comentarios de los chicos…(sugiere ayudando a Kakashi a incorporarse)

**Oh, sí una buena idea…nos hacen el favor…**

_**Claro chica, yo puedo hacerte el favor cuanto quieras y…**_

Solo lea la respuesta Jiraiya san (sonrojada ante el "comentario" del ero sennin, Sakura se burla de ella y Kakashi sonríe)

_**K2008SEMPAI: "oh, la chica que se pelea con Kakashi por ser la primera en obtener mis icha icha, oh si me agrada, a ver cuando me la presentan y le firmo el "libro" n.o"** (carraspeo de todos con lo que quita su cara perversa) **hola chica, gracias por comentar, no te preocupes tus reviews así nos gustan mucho y nos hacen reír, además de que nos enteramos de que no somos las únicas sufriendo con Sakura, respecto a lo del Icha Icha, Kakashi se aguanto solo por ser muy unido con mi ansias por saber, pero espero y te haya devuelto el tuyo, porque me lo quito a las dos horas…en fin, y si la historia del general es triste, pero trataremos de que sea feliz n.n, ah, se me olvidaba, con la novedad de que Sakura ya conoce la "risa de hombre" de Kakashi jejeje…Saludos.**_

_ARTEMISAV: Hola chica, bueno, tu comentario nos dejo muy contentas con el hecho de que pudimos lograr que comprendieras lo que pensamos respecto a la triste historia del general, se que fue muy triste y "abusivo", perdón, jejeje, pero trataremos de compensarle, jejeje, en cuanto a lo de Sasuke, XD, tienes razón, jajaja, tememos decirle que el príncipe Sasuke aparecerá dentro de poco, quizás en dos cap más o tres no sé, pero de que aparecerá aparecerá, jajaja, espero y le tenga paciencia XD, saludos… _

MARIANA: Hola!, no sabes el gusto que nos da enterarnos que nuestro cuento le gusta, es algo muy lindo de tu parte decírnoslo, jejeje, tus comentarios son muy importantes para nosotros, nos tardamos un poquito, jejeje, pero más vale tarde que nunca, jajaja, saludos.

Oh, y antes de que se nos olvide un saludo especial a ANGY-HATAKE que nos felicita y alienta a seguir adelante.

**Si, gracias n.n…ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

_Por cierto, ¿no se suponía que ya no responderías en la nota de autora?, que solo serian los anónimos…_

**Bueno si, pero aquí es la excepción…**

Es que es más divertido, jejeje, además ayuda bastante a crear pausas para que Sakura no nos mate (susurra y Kakashi asiente)

_¡Ya los escuche! _(se acerca enojada y la autora narradora se refugia detrás del misterioso sillón) _ni crean que con esa treta se me ha de olvidar que..._

(La autora-narradora se coloca el casco de nuevo, Kakashi se esconde también y Jiraiya trata de detenerla y algo cae de su ropa)

_**No, Sakura espera….**_

(Sakura lee) "recomendaciones de Jiraiya para las lindas chicas y su relato del elevador, número uno, me alegra que mis pastillas hayan funcionado, fueron…" ¡ah, esas pastillas eran de usted!

**Esto, bueno **(ero sennin se aleja) U.U

¿Por qué todos tiene un complot en mi contra?, pero me la han de pagar, (los regaña desde lejos, muy lejos, corriendo detrás de ellos derrumbando y empeorando el polvoso lugar) me las van a pagar Kakashi sensei, ermitaño pervertido, ah y ustedes dos no se la van a librar (señala a la autora narradora)  ah y esa sempai mucho menos que ya le traigo ganas…esperen y los atrape y le diré a Tsunade shishuo qué…

_**Pues a ella también tendrás que golpearla porque ella fue la culpable del elevador y…**_

Tsunade shishuo también O.O

(Todos asienten, Sakura para y se pone a llorar desconsolada, el resto de los chicos suspira y Kakashi se acerca a consolarla)

Y también todos los que leen nuestras historias, pues están contentos…

**Mira que si están de acuerdo en seguir con nuestras historias y esa clase de "relatos" que opinen y ya…aunque suponemos que estan de acuerdo porque de hecho piden más y te mandan felicitar por ser tan buena "actriz"…**

O/./O (Sakura no puede salir del trance)

_Oh, vamos no fue tan malo…n.n_

Bueno antes de que Sakura (susurra) regrese a su estado enojado y peligroso y de que golpee a Kakashi…

_**Demasiado tarde…O.o** (_Jiraiya señala al piso, la autora narradora suspira)** c_orramos viene por nosotros_…**

Bueno ya nos vamos (grita y sale corriendo), pensándolo bien tal vez si tome esas clases en la escuela ninja… si sobrevivimos….

**Hasta pronto.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Caballos hermosos, grandes, de todos colores, relinchando, resoplando, moviendo sus crines con gracia y maestría.

Corceles galantes y bellos se exhibían en un rincón de la calle. Eran graciosos y magníficos, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes que por ahí pasaban mientras la voz de los propietarios resonaba de aquí allá ofertando precio por lo corceles.

La pequeña y dulce sirenita corrió con prisa, casi como si los caballos fueran a irse antes de que llegara. El general sonrió, llevaban tiempo recorriendo la bulliciosa calle, pero hasta esos momentos divisaban lo que más interés le causaba a la doncella.

Se acercó interesada, asombrada y moviendo sus ojos verdes de un lado a otro. Pronto su actitud no pasó desapercibida, mucho menos para los vendedores que al verla tan admirada e interesada no perdían tiempo para ofrecerle sus caballos.

-Señorita, señorita, venga, pase, este es el mejor compañero que pueda encontrar-

-Dama, vea, juzgue, ¿no es la criatura más bella que ha visto?-

Frases como esas eran las que la indecisa chica escuchaba aquí y allá, con tanta intensidad y frecuencia que por poco la mareaban.

Como pudo fue observando los animales, seguida de cerca del general, pero no lo suficiente como para que los vendedores se dieran cuenta, o constataran, que se trataba de su acompañante, por lo que solo le saludaban y ofertaban no con tanto interés pues sabían que el general tenía ya proveedor desde hace tiempo.

La inquieta Sakura se deleitó observando los bellos corceles, yendo de un lado a otro, acariciando aquellos que se mostraban dóciles y nobles, porque había unos que de solo verlos sabía que no era apropiado acercárseles. Quizás eran de tierra pero sabía perfectamente cómo se expresaban los animales, sean acuáticos o terrestres, teniendo bastante claro cuando debía o no acercárseles.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y se detuvo un instante, sus ojos se iluminaron y abrieron con tal sorpresa que el general dejó de aparentar prestar atención al vendedor número 15 solo para verla.

La dulce sirena corrió al local 26 donde un bello caballo blanco asomaba la cara. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a él, miró al vendedor, un tranquilo anciano tan alto como el general y de cuerpo regio y saludable que al verla le sonrió asintiendo.

La sirena pensó que quizás el general al llegar a esa edad se parecería mucho al amable y callado anciano, precisamente por esas dos cualidades que compartián entre sí, porque el anciano además de indicarle solo con asentir el que podía acercarse también le indico de esa forma que podría tocar a tan bello animal.

La sirenita tocó con cuidado el suave y blanco pelaje de la cara del animal, observando sus grandes y ansiosos ojos negros que la venían con inquietud y curiosidad, Sakura sonrió y tocó las blancas e inmaculadas crines del caballo.

Sonrió.

-General, general- llamó con tono suave.

Kakashi se disculpó y logró zafarse del vendedor acudiendo a los llamados de la chica, no sin causar cierta admiración en los comerciantes al darse cuenta de que si, que la chica pelirosa curiosa e inquieta si era compañera del general Hatake.

-Vaya- dijo él tocando la oreja del caballo –tienes buen gusto- sonrió –los caballos del señor Adachi son los mejores-

-Gracias general, pero no es para tanto-

-Kakashi, ese es mi nombre, ya sabes-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya no eres aquel niño, ahora eres el general Hatake, hay que respetarte-

Kakashi rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Oh- dijo Sakura admirada por tanta familiaridad –¿se conocen?-

-Más que eso- dijo el general –Adachi es un viejo amigo, el suele vendernos nuestros caballos desde tiempos de mi abuelo, fue amigo de mi padre y lo es de Ebizo, Chiyo y mío-

-Oh- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Es el mejor criador de por aquí, a pesar de ser más terco que sus propios caballos-

-Hey, hey general, déjalo así, ¿por qué mejor no me presentas a tan bella joven?-

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió tenuemente.

-Bien- dijó el general sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la chica –Sakura Haruno, Sou Adachi-

-Mucho gusto- se inclinó el anciano.

-Igualmente-

Y después de saludarlo la ansiosa Sakura no pudo esperar y preguntó aquello que quiso saber desde que miró al caballo blanco –señor Adachi- habló, el anciano asintió -¿cómo se llama él?-

-Hum…- se llevó la mano al mentón y sonrió –no es él, es ella, no suelo darle nombre a mis caballos, solo les digo niña o niño- se alzó de hombros causando admiración en la chica.

-¿Por qué?, es que me parece extraño que no…-

-Sí, todos dicen eso cuando me preguntan, -sonrió el anciano –es que siempre he creído que cuando alguien adquiere uno de mis niños lo hace con la ilusión y el derecho de nombrarlo, y es lo mejor, así no sólo él se sentirá con más confianza, sino el propio caballo- sonrió.

Sakura pestañó sorprendida, era un idea un tanto extraña, pero tierna, se dio cuenta de que Adachi veía con nostalgia al caballo, seguramente extrañaba mucho a sus niñas y niños cuando los vendía, tal vez por eso no los nombraba, para no tenerles un aprecio más grande del que ya tenía y hacer más difícil la despedida.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrías?- la pregunta del general pareció despertarla.

–Ah….- sonrió y acarició las crines con tranquilidad -si yo la comprara le pondría hum…que nombre estaría bien…hum…es blanca, muy blanca, como el color de las perlas del… ¡ah!, eso es, Perla, te llamaría Perla- la acarició con ternura.

-Es un bonito nombre- dijo el anciano.

-Pero- habló la pelirosa -¿cuánto…?- y removió entre sus ropas, causando no solo el suspiro cansado en el general (quien pensó que definitivamente debía aclararle ciertas cosas) y el sonrojo en el anciano -¿cuánto cuesta?- finalizó una vez que logró sacar el monedero de entre su ropa.

-¿Eh?, a…bueno- balbuceó el anciano aun sorprendido por la acción de la joven, pero sonrió al ver los ojos ansiosos, verdes y brillantes de la niña ingenua que le mostraba unas pequeñas monedas –bueno, creo que unas 150 monedas de esas-

La dulce Sakura se desinfló, ¡apenas y tenía 25 monedas!, y eso que la abuela había sido generosa con ella.

**En realidad no tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un caballo, verdad ****¬.¬**

Claro que sé, no te acuerdas cuánto costó el de mi hermano…

**Nuestro hermano…**

Si, si "nuestro", el caso es que lo sé en pesos, lo que no sé es cuanto equivaldría a las "monedas" que utilizan ellos…

**Hum…****¬.¬ ****falta de investigación…debes ser más seria en esto, ¿qué dirán nuestros lectores?**

Seguramente que dejes de interrumpir u.u

**Hum…O.ó**

Volviendo a lo importante…

-Oh…creo que aún me falta algo para poder comprarte Perla- dejó en un puchero tocando con suavidad a la preciosa yegua.

-Hum…Sakura si gustas yo-

El general no siguió con su amable oferta, la sirena le cortó la inspiración al verle con cara de pocos amigos, con ese gesto que no solo lo calló, sino también sorprendió, en realidad no había visto ese gesto inconforme y molesto en las dulces facciones de la ingenua sirenita.

-No general, gracias, pero- sus facciones se relajaron –no quiero abusar de su generosidad, ya ha sido suficiente-

El militar suspiró y asintió.

-Pero…- una sombra triste privó sus ojos del brillo –señor Adachi- él asintió –lo siento pero no puedo pagarla, ella es preciosa- sonrió y acarició al animal con sutileza –estoy seguro de que alguien estará feliz de tenerla por compañía-

-No creo que pueda venderla a alguien más- la sirena le miró interrogante –mi niña ya eligió a alguien y le gustó su nombre- sonrió, Sakura se sonrojó.

-Pero yo no puedo…-

-No te preocupes pequeña- el anciano asintió –te esperaré hasta que puedas pagar-

-¡En serio!- una sonrisa genuinamente dichosa adornó el rosto de la sirena, el anciano asintió –pe…pero, me tardaré mucho, creo, y…-

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo y mi niña sabemos esperar, ¿verdad Perla?-

La preciosa yegua relinchó, Sakura sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias-

-No es nada, estoy seguro que mi niña será muy dichosa contigo-

-Haré todo lo posible por venir por ti Perla y… ¿señor Adachi siempre está aquí?-

-No, pero el general Hatake sabe dónde encontrarme, cuando quieras puedes preguntarle y buscarme-

-Sí, lo haré-

Fue así que la dulce sirena y el amable anciano cerraron el trato, el abuelo mantendría a Perla con él hasta que Sakura juntara el dinero para poder llevársela con ella.

Era lo justo.

Pero, a pesar de ello, nuestra acuática doncella seguía preocupada, ¿cómo le haría para juntar semejante cantidad si solo tenía una quinta parte?, tendría que trabajar muy duro por varios días, semanas, quizás meses para poder conseguir lo necesario y adquirir a Perla, así que las clases de equitación tendrían que posponerse.

Suspiró.

El general, que la miraba aún cabizbaja y meditabunda le colocó la mano el hombro y le sonrió, con solo ese pequeño gesto el militar logró devolver la sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña sirena, cosa que lo hizo sentir bien.

Fue entonces cuando el general corroboró otra cosa más respecto a la bella jovencita, no le gustaba verla triste, no, de alguna manera se sintió mal al verla en ese estado e hizo algo que normalmente no hacía, tratar de regresarle el buen ánimo sólo para verla sonreír.

Porque la sonrisa de la dulce sirenita tenía la bella capacidad de hacerlo sentir bien, si bien ya era tranquilo, esa tranquilidad que la chica le daba era distinta, era cálida, suave, confortable, era simplemente mejor que todo lo que había sentido antes.

-Bueno, tendré que trabajar muy duro- exclamó contenta alzando su puño derecho, el general asintió y salieron del pasillo dejando atrás los gritos de los vendedores, los relinchos de los caballos y el aroma a establo.

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora, que quieres conocer?- preguntó el general.

La sirena miró el cielo, en él los colores azules desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por los tonos castaños, naranjas y rojizos del atardecer, pronto anochecería, así que tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo.

-Hum…bueno…no sé, quizás ir a…- se sonrojó al recordar a las pequeñas niñas a quienes les regalos las muñecas.

_-"¡Hey, general…no sea tan tímido y llévela a bailar a la plaza, habrá música muy linda, aproveche y pídale que sea su novia, puede que hasta le dé un beso de verdad!"-_

–…a la plaza-

-Hum…es buena idea-

La doncella suspiró internamente, no quería que el general notara lo nerviosa que se puso al recordar lo que esas dos niñas dijeron, ya tenía suficiente con lo que él le hacia sentir como para preocuparse por esa clase de cosas.

-Señorita, señorita, -llamó una anciana que se encontraba en una esquina- ¿le gustaría que le adivine la suerte?-

-No, gracias señora- sonrió pasando de largo.

-Sólo son unas monedas pequeña- llamó la anciana.

El general, que realmente no creía en la veracidad de esa clase de cosas, paró al ver como la pelirosa miraba a la mujer y comprendió porque detuvo su caminar.

La dulce chica miró a la mujer, era una afable y humilde anciana que parecía ser más pobre que la más pobre persona que uno pueda imaginar.

-Tenga abuela- la chica extrajo las pequeñas monedas del bolsillo de su vestido –no es necesario que adivine mi suerte- las colocó en su mano y las apuñó sonriente.

-Niña- la abuela apuñó las monedas contra su pecho –eres muy buena, mi niña, deja que te diga tu suerte como agradecimiento-

-No es necesario abuela, guarde sus fuerzas para otras cosas- sonrió y realizó una reverencia despidiéndose de ella.

El general la imitó y pronto regresaron a su aventura por la empedrada callecilla.

-Eso era todo lo que tenías-

-Si- asintió la pelirosa.

-Ahora tendrás que empezar de cero-

Sakura se alzó de hombros –supongo que tendré que esforzarme mucho- y sonrió.

El militar asintió y regreso su vista al camino, al frente, donde el ruido de la música ya comenzaba a sonar.

-Eres muy generosa- susurró.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza –sólo hice lo que cualquiera haría-

-Hum… ¿segura?, no lo creo, no cualquiera daría todo lo que tiene-

-Tal vez-

Siguieron caminando después de compartir un suave silencio y una agradable sonrisa, pronto el silencio se dispersó, la música alegre lo inundaba todo. Las niñas tenía razón, la bella y graciosa melodía llegó a sus oídos tan pronto doblaron la esquina.

La bella pelirosa lo recordaría con alegría, recordaría perfectamente como alrededor de una pequeña y rustica fuente se estaba el grupo musical, y como cada uno de los hombres tocaban con entusiasmo y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, moviéndose con tanta alegría como los bailarines que danzaban al frente de ellos.

¡Era como si estuviera en una de las ilustraciones de sus libros!

Los colores, la música, las sonrisas, los sonrojos de las doncellas que eran tomadas para bailar, los susurros entre los enamorados, el ir y venir de los vestidos, el opaco sonido de los zapatos golpeando contra la empedrada calle.

Era tan hermoso, era tan bello.

Sonrió con más bríos y tocó su corazón.

Ella siempre había bailado, en el mar, con sus amigas, con los peces, en los corales, alegre, en fin, divirtiéndose, pero siempre tuvo la duda de cómo sería bailar como los humanos, qué música les acompañaría, qué se sentiría ser conducida por un humano hacia una plaza y girar y girar a su compás.

Y ahora que por fin podía verlo, escucharlo, se dio cuenta de algo, se dio cuenta de que quizás sus mundos eran diferentes, el mar y la tierra, humanos o sirénidos, pero, aún así, muchas cosas tenían en común, muchas.

Por ejemplo las sonrisas y el brillo en la mirada eran el mismo, reflejaban la misma alegría y dicha tanto en las sirenas como en las humanas, los chicos humanos eran casi exactamente igual a los tritones incluso en sus actitudes, algunos tímidos miraban de soslayo a las jovencitas que esperaban sentadas una invitación, otras sonreían abiertamente y sin dudarlo se acercaban a ellas con el mismo gesto galante y atrevido.

La música en ambos ambientes provocaba la misma ansiedad por moverse, por bailar, por sonreír, los murmullos eran los mismos, y los adultos y ancianos mostraban la misma melancolía y nostalgia en sus facciones y palabras al ver a los jóvenes danzar.

Todo era tan fascinante y nuevo en el mundo de los humanos, pero de cierta forma tan similar al de los tritones y sirenas que simplemente no podía evitar sonreír y sentirse completamente feliz, estar ahí y verlos bailar era un sueño hecho realidad, o, mejor dicho, una parte de su gran sueño.

Por un mínimo instante se movió alejándose del general, sin siquiera notarlo, sus ansias por mirar los detalles de la danza hicieron que caminara de un lado a otro, deteniéndose para observar para después volver a caminar y detenerse para observar y así sucesivamente.

Faltaba una parte, un detalle para completar su sueño referente a la danza de los humanos, el pequeño detalle era éste, la dulce sirena siempre se había imaginado bailando, danzando al compás de una bella melodía acompañada por su guapo y galante caballero, su príncipe azul.

Aquel hombre que se acercaría hasta ella, con gracia, elegancia, ella estaría sentada o de pie recargada en uno de los pilares de la habitación y entonces él le hablaría con cortesía, pidiéndole con gentileza le diera el gran honor de compartir una pieza con él. Ella se sonrojaría y sumamente tímida extendería la mano y asentiría con una débil sonrisa. Después de eso el gentil caballero le tomaría la mano y la encaminaría hasta el centro de la pista donde la guiaría en ese dulce compás.

Si, más o menos así era su sueño, ese tierno y precioso sueño en el que disfrutaba de la compañía de su adorado y ansiado amor, aquel apuesto caballero sin rostro y sin nombre, el mismo que, ahora que cerraba sus ojos para recordar su sueño, se transformaba en alguien, en ese generoso y atractivo militar que la había llevado al pueblo.

Y de nuevo la sorpresa, y de nuevo el nerviosismo y de nuevo el sonrojo al verle, a pesar de estar bastante lejos y de no tener ni la menor idea de cómo se alejo de él, seguía provocándole la misma ansia, nervios y cosquilleo en el estomago que tanto la confundían.

Es decir, se suponía que ella estaba enamorada del príncipe, se suponía que ella había ido hasta el mundo terrestre para consumar su más grande y anhelado sueño, encontrar su gran amor, su príncipe.

Si, ese era el plan, ese era su sueño, entonces, entonces, ¿por qué su galante caballero ya tenía rostro, siendo precisamente el del general Kakashi?, ¿acaso a ella…, acaso ella osó enamorarse del general?

No claro que no, negó con la cabeza, claro que no, eso que sentía no podía ser amor….ella no podía haberse enamorado del general, claro que no.

Se recargó contra uno de los pilares y miró adonde el general, él estaba siendo acompañado por aquel soldado que le recordaba tanto a su amigo Lee, quizás esa era la razón por la que no se acercó a ella.

Sin embargo agradecía ese minuto de quietud, donde podía pensar con claridad y convencerse, o tratar de hacerlo, de que ella no pudo enamorarse del general, no porque fuera desagradable, sino porque…porque…porque no….  
Ese "no" se repetía constantemente pero al mirarlo él seguía igual, la misma sonrisa, el mismo porte elegante y distante, la misma mirada indiferente, seguía siendo él, el hombre que **no** amaba, pero que la confundía y hacia que con solo cerrar el ojo sintiera un revoloteo en su estomago y un cálido y abrazador calor en sus mejillas, que bajara la mirada y se confundiera más.

Y Sakura tenía razón, cuando inició a alejarse se quedó atrás solo para verla caminar, con ese vaivén encantador, con esa admiración por todo lo que veía y con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba, pero apenas quiso acercarse fue bloqueado por la sombra del coronel, el honorable y respetable coronel Maito Gai.

El extravagante coronel le cerró el paso, sorprendiéndole.

-¡Hey, Kakashi Hatake, tú, a ti te hablo!- le señaló con el dedo al ver la poca atención que le prestaba.

-Hum-

-¿Qué?, ¿crees que has de salvarte?, ¿crees que lo he olvidado?, no aún no, aún tienes que contestar mi pregunta-

El general siguió inmutable, como si el coronel le hablara al aire.

**¿A mí? o.O**

No

**¿A ti? O.o**

¡NO!

**Entonces, ¿a qué aire? O.O**

¡Es un decir!

**Oh o/./o, si, ya sabía, es…es una broma n/./n**

Si, claro…

**Sigue, sigue, no interrumpo más.**

(Suspiro), bien.

A pesar de que el general no le prestaba atención el coronel seguía insistiendo haciendo alarde de su buena y fuerte voz así como de sus más grandes poses dramáticas dignas de la más excelente obra.

-Me dejaste a mitad de la fiesta del rey Itachi y a mitad de mi reto, te fuiste sin despedirte, sin siquiera avisarme, además de que todos estos días has estado evitándome -cualquiera diría que estaba entre el enojo y el llanto -¿acaso hemos perdido toda comunicación?- y sus ojos dejaron de llorar para solo pestañar y mirar en esa mirada vaga algo, algún rastro, una pista de la vida del general -¡oh si!, ¡lo sabía!- exclamó tan fuerte que incluso unos cuantos bailarines los miraron -¡si es una mujer!- el general suspiró -¡no te hagas el indiferente, se que se trata de una mujer!, no sigas engañándome, ¿es una mujer verdad?-

El general Kakashi solo le miró un instante, ínfimo, pequeño, diminuto, pero lo suficiente para que los ojos de Gai se abrieran con sorpresa, admirado, después sus cejas grandes y pobladas se juntaron en un extraño gesto de pena.

–Sí, lo sabía, es una mujer, ¿por qué no me lo dices de una buena vez?, dilo, dime, acéptalo abiertamente, dime, ¿acaso no somos buenos amigos?, no Kakashi, no puedo creer que no me comentaras eso, ¿quién es, donde vive, cual es su nombre?-

El general, que ya estaba cansado de esas desastrosas, y graciosas, escenas dramáticas de su amigo solo suspiró con pesadumbre pensando que de no ser un excelente militar y necesitar de su ayuda lo sacaría a patadas del palacio él mismo, suspiró y siguió sin responder, pero apenas miró donde la pelirosa su semblante cambió.

-¿Y…es bonita…?- el intrépido coronel se sonrojó cual quinceañera –digo si se puede saber es que me imagino que debe ser hermosa porque…-

Las palabras murieron en la boca del coronel al ver como su superior tenía ese semblante serio, lejano y tranquilo, pero grave, ese que le caracterizaba en los momentos importantes, era el mismo que ponía cuando solía molestarse con los "incompetentes" como él los nombraba.

-He…he…- el coronel se removió nervioso ante tal mirada –no te molestes no quise ofenderte, no la conozco pero la respeto,-el general lo miró directamente y tragó saliva, estaba molesto -es que ya sabes, tengo tiempo sin salir con una chica y…-

Pero de nuevo las palabras murieron en su boca, el general lo dejó hablando solo y caminó al frente, sin siquiera mirarlo o dar explicaciones de su partida. El coronel se quedó unos instantes quieto, sin decir nada, sin reaccionar, una vez seguro de que esa mirada no era para él ni por su culpa determinó correcto seguirlo, sólo por curiosidad.

La sonrojada pelirosa no hacía sino solo mirar de un lado a otro avergonzada, ¿cómo es que ese chico se había acercado tanto a ella?

Estando tan concentrada en sus intentos de auto-convencimiento de no estar enamorada del militar no se pudo percatar cuando había llegado, de hecho ni siquiera logró sentir su presencia, ni mucho menos alejarse a tiempo.

Cuando menos pensó ese chico ya estaba a un lado de ella, recargado en el pilar mirándola de pies a cabeza, sonriéndole con coquetería y llevando de aquí para allá el pequeño cigarro que cargaba en su boca.

Y cuando quiso irse él no la dejo, hablándole.

-Disculpe pero…-

-Oh preciosa, si que eres despistada- sonrió el castaño con caballerosidad –me estaba presentado, me llamo Genma, a tus ordenes- e hiso una mínima reverencia que Sakura solo correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa –te pregunté tu nombre y te decía que me sorprende como una mujer tan hermosa como tu esta sin bailar-

-Oh- la sirena se sonrojó y caminó un paso a un lado, él la imitó quedando a igual distancia que antes –me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura señor-

-Sólo Genma- le guiñó un ojo –pero dime ¿no te gustaría bailar?-

-Bu…bueno si, pero…-

-Oh, entonces vamos-

-Eh…- Sakura miró la mano que le extendía y no pudo tomarla –lo siento, pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el castaño sin rendirse -¿acaso no te gusta la música?- Sakura asintió y él sonrió con coquetería –desde que llegué te he visto pasear por la plaza mirando a las parejas- se acercó más, Sakura caminó un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final del muro, quedando como suele decirse entre la espada y la pared –sinceramente no sé porque nadie ha invitado a tan bella doncella, pero me alegra porque así yo puedo hacerlo, así que preciosa, te doy otra oportunidad, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- y de nuevo le extendió la mano.

En muchas ocasiones había pasado por eso, solo que había sido en el océano en su adorada ciudad, en aquellas ocasiones, pocas, cuando alguno de los chicos tenía el suficiente valor para invitar a bailar a la "hija" de la guardiana ella solo sonreía y con extrema amabilidad los rechazaba. A decir verdad los únicos hombres con los que había bailado eran sus amigos tritones, y eso en pocas ocasiones. Pero esta vez las cosas no eran tan fáciles, no era sencillo sonreír con pena y cordialidad y rechazar, no.

Porque este humano no era como los tímidos y nerviosos tritones que la invitaban, no, este chico se había acercado sin que ella lo notara, hablándole y sorprendiéndola, además de acercarse con gran confianza e invitarla constantemente, sin titubear, sin rastro de timidez, como si estuviera completamente seguro de que ella aceptaría.

Esa actitud soberbia de cierta forma logró ponerla de mal humor, además de que no era muy cortés el que se acercará a ella de esa manera, así que decidió rechazarle, no por las mismas razones por las que siempre rechazaba sino por otras muy distintas, unas que no la harían sentirse mal al decir "no", quizás no tan tajantemente como quisiera, pero lo haría.

-No gracias es que…-

-¿Por qué no, preciosa?, anda vamos-

-¡_Cha!, que demonios le pasa a este tipejo, dile que simplemente no te agrada y ya, deberíamos darle un buen golpe y dejarlo tirado, ¿cómo se atreve a acercarse tanto, a mirarnos así?, shanaroo, dale, se lo merece, golpéalo-_

La "yo" interna de la sirena le aconsejó diciendo aquello que tanto deseaba la sirena, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, de alguna manera con el tiempo logró reprimir su mal carácter, pero no logró erradicarlo del todo y muestra de ello era esa pequeña vocecita en su cerebro, pero suspiró y decidió calmarse, no podía ser tan maleducada, aunque lo deseara tanto.

-Lo siento pero…-

-¡_Arg!, haz lo que quieras, tonta, este no te dejara, pero bueno es tu problema, no quieres escucharme-_

Y de alguna extraña manera su voz interior había cobrado mayor fuerza desde el incidente del barco, desde que conociera al general.

-…pero no puedo aceptar su invitación- sonrió con aquella misma sonrisa que ponía al rechazar a sus conciudadanos.

-¿Y al menos puedo saber por qué?-

-_Lo vez, te lo dije, este no se rendirá-_

-Bue…bueno, es que, es que…- ¿qué decir, con qué convencerlo? –es que no creo que sea correcto- dijo al fin con alegría –porque tal vez tenga que comentárselo al general-

-¿Al general?- la pelirosa asintió entusiasta, -¿el general Hatake?- ella asintió y él la miró con incredulidad pero volvió a sonreír, sin rendirse -¿y por qué tienes que comentarle a él, qué tiene que ver el general?-

-¿Yo, yo qué?-

Al instante el caballero se irguió, por inercia, cada vez que escuchaba la grave voz del general hacia eso, erguirse al escucharlo hablar se había vuelto una reacción instantánea en todos los soldados bajo sus órdenes, no por algo estaban tan bien entrenados en la guardia imperial.

-¿Qué pasa, algún problema Shiranui?-

-No señor, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Sólo estaba invitando a bailar a la señorita Haruno-

-Oh, ¿en serio?-

-Si-

-Hum, ¿sólo eso, eso era todo?-

-Si-

El general miró a la pelirosa y ésta bajó el rostro instantáneamente y solo dijo un –si- débil.

-Oh- dejó el general en un susurro, ya sin el semblante amenazador que hizo que su soldado por poco y se ahogara con el cigarro – ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?-

La sirena sintió un calosfrió recorriéndola de punta a punta.

-Bueno, Sakura me comentó que no le parecía correcto aceptar sin comentárselo antes-

-Hum…- y la miró, como si no fuera suficiente la pelirosa se sonrojó más –pues por mí no hay problema, es muy cortes de tu parte pero no veo el porqué tengas que hacerlo Sakura, el que vengamos juntos no significa que debas pedir mi aprobación para todo, pero- se alzó de hombros y miró al joven –si ella dijo que si adelante, pero si dijo no es un no-

-Por supuesto- afirmó el soldado.

Por dentro se moría de ganas de preguntar qué pasaba entre esos dos, ¿el general saliendo con alguien?, si que era extraño, lo obvio era que el general no tenia malos gustos, quería averiguar más pero sabía que no era buena opción, además había mucha chicas aún esperándolo.

-Gracias Sakura, si me disculpa general-

Y fue así como el pobre soldado pudo retirarse, la doncella era bella, tímida, simplemente irresistible, por algo era que su superior había caído en sus redes ¿no?, por algo era que él le habló de esa forma y lo miró de esa manera, igual que cuando metía la pata, pero a pesar de ser tan hermosa no era buena opción insistir (como solía hacerlo), no era buena idea molestar al general.

-Genma es buen bailarín-

-Oh- la sirena pareció despertar, lo miró y él le sonrió igual que siempre, recuperando su semblante tranquilo e indiferente –no lo dudo pero…solo digamos que no es mi tipo-

El general sonrió y Sakura asintió, el militar regreso su vista a la plaza donde graciosamente los bailarines habían vuelto a su quehacer, si, cuando observaron al tonto de Genma llegar y asediar a la acompañante del general prestaron más atención a ellos que a la música y a sus pies.

-Ge…general-

-Hum…-

-Eh…yo…- se removió nerviosa, sin saber que decir, ¿qué pensaría de ella con eso de "comentarle al general", debía explicarse –yo me refería, yo lo hice porque…-

El general de nuevo sonrió sorprendiendo a más de uno, ¡ya había sonreído más de lo normal! Y eso eran buenas noticias.

-Te estaba molestando, lo comprendo- sonrió.

La tímida doncella solo asintió.

-_Entonces él…vino solo porque se dio cuenta-_

_-¡Cha!, es todo un caballero-_

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- ella junto sus cejas, no sabía a qué se refería –¿eso de tener cuidado, de que no todos son tan gentiles como tú?-Sakura recordó su accidente con los patos y se sonrojó de pura pena, pero asintió firme –eso aplica también a las personas, debes ser más firme, Genma no es malo, pero suele ser bastante…hum….insistente en cuestiones de mujeres, debiste hacer lo que la mayoría- la pelirosa ladeo la cabeza –un buen golpe es suficiente –señaló la cabeza y Sakura no pudo evitar pestañar sorprendida.

_-¿Ves?, tenía razón-_

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para la siguiente ocasión- dijo entre risillas.

-¡Oh! ¡pero que tenemos aquí!- una silueta se interpuso entre la agradable visión del general y ella -¡pero si es….es…es hermosa!-

La asustada doncella solo atinaba a parpadear al escuchar las estridentes exclamaciones del coronel.

_-Definitivamente se parece mucho a Lee- _

-Kakashi sabía que no podías tener mal gusto, es preciosa, es hermosa, es…es…muy bella- y giró hacia él y extendió su pulgar en alto, dando así su innecesaria aprobación.

El sonrojo por las adulaciones se instaló con fuerza en sus mejillas además de que prácticamente lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Eh…Gai…ella- el general bajo su pulgar, queriendo explicar la situación, pero el entusiasmo no se marchaba en su subordinado.

-Sabía que había una mujer, lo sabía- se llevó la mano al mentón con pose de triunfador –Kakashi, Kakashi, ahora entiendo porque has cambiado tanto-

Un suspiró cansino escapó de los labios del general y una gota rodó por su grisácea caballera.

-¿Cambiado?- preguntó ella.

-Yo no he cambiado Gai, no digas tonterías- dejó en un susurro, tratando de salir cuanto antes de ahí, de no ser que Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada por la música…

-Claro que sí, quizás tú no lo has notado, pero es verdad-

Lo miró con cara de suficiencia y el general solo rodó el ojo, en momentos como esos era cuando solo lo ignoraba y se ponía a leer, ¿donde dejó el icha icha?

-¿Cambiado?- preguntó de nuevo, más para sí que para ellos.

-Claro, preciosa doncella- dijo el coronel regresando de nuevo hasta ella, causándole otro susto –y todo gracias a ti, ¿no has escuchado que una mujer lo cambia todo?- y la señaló con el dedo índice.

-¿Y…yo?- se señaló, el coronel asintió entusiasta, más que contento por conocer de una buena vez el secreto del general.

-Sí, gracias a ti, bella doncella, es que mi amigo el general Kakashi…-

-Yo no soy tu amigo-

El coronel ignoró el comentario y siguió con su discurso.

-…ha cambiado, ahora es más feliz, tu presencia ha iluminado su gris vida y…-

Sakura pestañeaba sin cesar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no sólo se sentía avergonzada sino también confundida, ¿realmente eso era verdad?

El coronel Maito comenzó con sus habituales relatos entusiastas del amor, la juventud, la pasión, la felicidad, etc., etc., a los cuales todos en el reino estaban más que acostumbrados a escuchar, por lo que obviamente nadie le ponía atención.

Una mano reposando en su hombro la atrajo de su admiración ante el increíble parecido que tenía su amigo Lee con el amigo del general, hasta hablaban con el mismo tono y las mismas lágrimas descendían por sus negros ojos, ¡si parecían padre e hijo!, en eso pensaba cuando el tacto de la mano del general la despertó.

-¿Eh?...general, ¿qué?- lo miró a su lado, tomándola por el hombro el general sonrió.

-Este es el momento para escapar-

La pelirosa sonrió y asintió, fue así como poco a poco se alejaron del espectáculo que era ver al coronel hablar de tan nobles y bellos temas, claro eso si alguien lo veía o escuchaba o ponía atención.

-Oh Kakashi, ¿tu por aquí?-

La sirena escuchó la voz de otro hombre, giró y recordó haberlo visto antes, el general asintió y saludo con su mano extendida

–Yo…hola Asuma, Kurenai, futuro hijo de Asuma y Kurenai- miró hacia abajo donde se mostraba el avanzado embarazo de la atractiva mujer.

-_Ese rostro, ese rostro, yo se que lo he visto-_

-Pero que sorpresa verte por estos lares- dijo la mujer.

-_Donde, donde-_

-Y ¿no nos vas a presentar?-

El soldado de alto rango asintió.

¡Oh si, ahora recordaba!, no era otro sino aquel que los acompañaba en el barco.

-Asuma Sarutobi, tercero al mando de la guardia y su esposa Kurenai, encargada del reclutamiento- ambos asintieron –Sakura Haruno mi…-

-¡Oh si!- exclamó la chica de pronto, interrumpiéndolo –¡el hombre del cigarro!-

Por un momento la declaración de Sakura logró descolocarlos.

-…acompañante y huésped- finalizó el general con un suspiro extraño, a la espera de una pelea, su subordinado solo desapareció la sonrisa del rostro, tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su bella esposa.

-Es un gusto Sakura- dijo apenas mirándola por un instante, para regresar su vista hacía su esposa.

-Mucho gusto Sakura- le sonrió con ternura Kurenai, la pelirosa correspondió el gesto con un "igualmente", pero tan rápido como terminó su saludo la embarazada cambió la sonrisa por una mueca molesta al mirar a su esposo -te he dicho que dejes de fumar, ¡me has mentido todo este tiempo!- dijo mirando a su esposo con resentimiento.

-Eh…no, yo, yo…-

-Fumar es un pésimo habito, ya lo sabes Asuma -

-Ya no lo hago Kurenai, lo estoy dejando, de verdad que si y…-

-Si claro – se cruzo de brazos -por eso te conocen como "el hombre del cigarro" ya veo que lo haces bien-

-No, no es que…-

Kakashi suspiró, siempre era la misma historia, sus subordinados siempre discutirían por los malos hábitos de Asuma, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso también.

Por su parte la adorable sirena no podía sentirse peor, sinceramente no tenía idea de que provocaría una batalla entre ambos esposos, de haber sabido hubiera sido más discreta o ni siquiera habría hablado. Definitivamente tenía que quitarse esa manía de pensar en voz alta, siempre le generaba problemas.

El general miró su semblante apenado y acongojado. Por segunda ocasión la sirena sintió el dulce tacto del general en su hombro, atrayendo su atención, despertándola de su mundo de cavilaciones.

-No te preocupes- le dijo cerrando su ojo –siempre es lo mismo con este par, pero estarán bien- susurró muy cerca de su oído provocándole un cosquilleo extraño que la hizo sonreír nerviosamente -y con ellos…éste es precisamente el momento de escapar-

Sakura asintió sonriendo, pensando que después le preguntaría al general de esa extraña costumbre que tenía de huir de sus amigos y subordinados.

-…además de que te hace daño a ti y al bebé, ¿acaso no…?-

La mujer suspiró sonoramente, su esposo nunca cambiaria, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, además de que era de mal gusto frente a una recién conocida.

-¿Han escuchado lo del baile?- preguntó Asuma para cambiar de tema sin saber que acababa de arruinarles la huida, el general suspiró con resignación y ambos negaron.

-Por dios Kakashi, ¿eres el general de la guardia imperial y no lo sabes?- preguntó la sensual Kurenai él se alzó de hombros –bien no me sorprende….- suspiró –aunque hoy no se habla de otra cosa en la fiesta del pueblo…- ambos siguieron sin dar muestra de saber de lo que hablaban –bien, el príncipe Sasuke está organizando un baile-

Los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir.

-Dicen que es en honor del príncipe Naruto, será dentro de poco, los preparativos ya iniciaron, ¿de verdad no te dabas cuenta?- preguntó incrédula, el negó, suspiró de nuevo –supuestamente todas las doncellas están invitadas-

Kakashi miró a la chica a su costado que también era observada por los otros dos.

-Hablando de eso, Sakura chan- habló Kurenai –supongo que ya has bailado hoy-

-Eh…bueno…en realidad no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Vamos Kurenai- habló Asuma –¿acaso no recuerdas que el general es pésimo bailando?-

-Oh si- recordó la mujer cierta ocasión que le tocó bailar con él y término con los pies sumamente doloridos – pero si Kakashi no lo hace creo que hay muchos chicos que te habrán invitado-

-Oh, bueno, solo uno, pero no acepté-

-Ah-

-Es que nunca he bailado así-

-¿Así?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Sí, así, es que sí he bailado pero….no de…esa forma-

-Oh…entiendo-

En realidad no, pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

-No me sorprende que solo fuera uno, no lo digo por ti, eres muy guapa –dijo Asuma – pero con la cara que Kakashi debe poner creo que ese fue el único valiente-

-¿Eh?-

Y era verdad si no habían invitado a bailar a la graciosa sirena no había sido por falta de ganas, si no por ser la acompañante del general Hatake, si el joven soldado Genma lo había hecho fue precisamente porque no sabía eso.

-No tengo otra cara Asuma-

-Pues déjame decirte algo Kakashi- habló la embarazada –tendrás que ir practicando, porque Sakura debe asistir al baile, es mandato real, y sería algo muy feo que nadie se atreva a sacarla a bailar solo por ser tu acompañante-

-Además, general, no tienes opción, como general de la guardia es tu obligación estar presente, además de participar en las primeras piezas-

-Hum…-

-Así que, Sakura chan, tendrás que practicar con Kakashi, te recomiendo usar calzado amplio y medias gruesas-

Sakura asintió por inercia, en realidad ya poco escuchaba de los comentarios de la pareja, porque ella, al igual que el militar Hatake, no pensaba en otra sino en el baile, en realidad no en el baile en sí, sino lo que implicaba.

Por fin tenían la oportunidad perfecta para conocer al príncipe Sasuke, o en el caso del general para presentarle a la sirena.

El honorable militar miró con cierto desazón la añorada oportunidad, francamente no tenía muchas ganas de que se llegara dicha oportunidad, de hecho si hubiera querido habría tenido ya la opción de lograr un encuentro entre la doncella del mar y el noble, pero siempre encontraba un pretexto para no hacerlo, llegando a ser tan pequeños y sencillos como el hecho de simplemente no tener ganas de caminar al salón del trono.

Por su parte la dulce sirena estaba contrariada, se suponía que cuando se llegara la oportunidad de conocer a su añorado príncipe ella saltaría de júbilo, de satisfacción, las horas o minutos se le volverían eternas en espera de ese maravilloso momento, pero el júbilo nunca llegó, al contrario, ese extraño sentimiento que surgió era algo más parecido a la preocupación que otra cosa, es decir, ¿qué pasaría con ella después del baile?, se suponía que el general le daba posada solo por esa pequeña promesa, pero, y una vez cumplida ¿qué?

El plan original era que el príncipe correspondería su sentir y le pediría ser su esposa, por lo que no había problema, pero…pero en estos momentos todo cambiaba, ya no estaba segura de querer conocer al príncipe, de sentir su corazón latir de júbilo al verlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de si le había causado dicha enterarse de tener por fin la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, porque en realidad no estaba segura de querer despedirse del general, porque una vez cumplida la promesa ya no tendría motivos para permanecer a su lado.

-Vaya- la voz de Kurenai atrajo su atención –yo si pudiera bailar- suspiró –no dudaría ni un minuto en aprovechar esta música-

-Y ¿por qué no?-

-Por esto Sakura- se tocó el vientre –mi estado no me deja, me canso fácilmente, mi bebé no me deja-

-¿Bebé?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa atrayendo la atención del matrimonio.

-Claro- dijo Kurenai tocándose el vientre -¿no pensaras que estoy así de gorda?-

-No, claro que no- negó con rapidez la sirena.

Al igual que toda fémina la pequeña sirena tenía la enorme sabiduría que cualquier mujer tiene, pero que muchos hombres olvidan o ignoran para su propio desafortunado destino: nunca le digas a una mujer sea humana o sirena o hada o bruja o maga o alguna otra criatura del género femenino que esta gorda; esa es una ley universal y una buena enseñanza para todos aquellos miembros del género masculino.

**Muy, muy importante.**

-¿Puedo?-

-Adelante-

La entusiasmada doncella tocó el vientre de la mujer, una bella y tierna escena que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos varones que las acompañaban, ambos sonrieron.

El general miraba el rostro entusiasmado y sonriente de su huésped y una tierna sonrisa surgió en sus labios, ella lucía tan hermosa, tan feliz y radiante, había valido la pena asistir a la fiesta del pueblo, todo el día sería un bello recuerdo para él, pero ver a Sakura tocando el vientre de Kurenai le pareció de lo más tierno que había visto, ella lucía tan hermosa, tan feliz y radiante, seguramente sería una excelente madre, seguramente ella luciría preciosa cuando estuviera en ese estado.

Gracias a dios la sirena ya comprendía todo lo relacionado al embarazo, o al menos una parte, gracias a dios Chiyo le explicó, ¡gracias a dios Chiyo vivía en su propiedad!

Sonrió recordando esa ocasión, sinceramente no sabía que habría sido de él al tener que explicar "ciertas" cosas, de solo recordarlo casi le pone un altar a su ama de llaves.

Recordaba notoriamente cómo fue que un grito de la sirena lo despertó. Él francamente se asustó bastante, la habitación de la chica estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla claramente.

También recordaba cómo fue que llegó hasta su cuarto, tocó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro aterrado y sorprendido, casi lloroso, de la sirena, apenas entró ella dejó de emitir esa bella luz verdosa para solo verlo con la angustia en sus ojos verdes.

-"_¿Qué pasa?"- _preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-"_General, general"- _dijo casi entre sollozos –"_yo, yo, yo estoy, estoy, estoy sangrando"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_ preguntó alarmado.

Enfocó sus ojos y encontró una mancha roja entre las sabanas, sinceramente se preocupó, pero pensó que si ella no lucía tan mal quizás no era tan grave. Sakura gateó hasta quedarse en la orilla de la cama, él se acercó y trató de encontrar el origen de la hemorragia.

-"_¿Dónde?"-_

_-"Aquí"-_ se sentó y señaló entre sus piernas, donde su bata blanca se coloreó con un intenso rojo.

Recordaba como seguramente puso cara de horror, no por temor sino por no tener ni la más mínima idea de que hacer o cómo explicar lo obvio, la sirena se asustó más al verlo.

-" ¿_Quiere ver?"-_

_-"Ah…"-_ tragó saliva –_"no, no es necesario"- _y fue en ese momento cuando dio gracias por su siempre útil máscara, pues gracias a ella pudo evitar lucir como un idiota ante semejante propuesta, además de que le hubiera servido también para disimular otras cosas, pero gracias a dios la única que sangraba, hasta ese momento, era Sakura –_"sé lo que tienes"-_

-"¿_Es…es muy grave…?"- _preguntó la chica –"_he tratado de curarme con mi técnica pero no deja de sangrar, no comprendo general, ni siquiera me he herido, no comprendo porque sangro"-_ dijo.

Entre nervios, pena y ternura el general logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-"_No te preocupes, es algo…hum…natural en los humanos"-_

_-"¿De verdad, también a usted le pasa?"- _

El general sonrió nerviosamente –"_no, a los hombres no nos pasa eso…__**afortunadamente**__...solo a las mujeres"-_

_-"Oh"-_ exclamó la sirenita –"¿_y por qué?, ¿a qué se debe?, ¿para qué?, ¿no me desangraré?, ¿necesito curarme?, ¿qué voy a hacer?"-_

La sirena ni siquiera dejaba responder cuando ya lanzaba otra cuestión, además él no estaba tan ansioso por responder ¿cómo explicárselo?, suspiró, estaba metido en un buen y vergonzoso lío.

-"_Hum…bueno…verás Sakura, esto es porque… ¿cómo te lo digo, por donde empiezo?...hum…bueno"-_ los ojos ansiosos y brillantes de la sirena no le ayudaban mucho a concentrarse, suspiró con pereza rascándose la nuca, despeinándose aun más–"_si tan solo hubiera una mujer creo que sería más sencillo que ella te lo explicara"-_ ella pestañó expectante, y él suspiró de nuevo rascándose la mejilla.

La acongojada Sakura de nuevo parpadeó pacientemente, al verla con esos dos grandes, verdes y brillantes ojos mirándolo con tanta ansia y angustia no pudo evitar colocar la mano en la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Sólo con eso ella sonrió borrando ese semblante angustiado, si el general le decía que estaba bien y la miraba de esa forma, no importaba qué fuera o lo qué pasara, ella estaría bien.

-"_Hum... ¿cómo que si hubiera, qué crees que soy yo?"-_

La voz de la abuela resonó en la habitación atrayendo la atención de ambos, Kakashi la saludo con sus ojos brillantes y felices, nunca había estado tan feliz de verla (a criterio de Chiyo, claro).

-"_Perdona, no sabía que estabas aquí"- _dijo él, la anciana entró –" ¿_desde cuándo estas ahí?- _preguntó al ver en esos ojos serios y calmados un extraño brillo de diversión.

-_"Poco después de que llegaste"-_

El general bajó la cabeza derrotado, sólo Chiyo podía jugarle tales bromas, porqué se estaba burlando de él, o al menos eso parecía.

-"_ ¿Y por qué no…?"-_

_-"Oh"- _dijo la anciana sentándose a un costado de Sakura, quien se limitaba a solo mirar –"_es solo que quería ver como resolvías las dudas de Sakura"-_ el general de nuevo bajó el semblante, definitivamente no parecía, si se estaba burlando de él –"_pero veo que al igual que el resto de los hombres no sirves para estas cosas"-_

_-"Te estás burlando de mi en mi cara"-_

_-"Sólo un poco…"-_ se sinceró la anciana y esbozó una pequeña y lineal sonrisa, señal de que realmente si se divirtió bastante –"_bien, ¿qué esperas?"- _el general parpadeó –"_largo, vamos largo, que tenemos que hablar cosas de mujeres, o puedes quedarte a menos de que quieras participar"-_

Él suspiró, se incorporó y sacudió de nuevo los cabellos de la joven, sonriéndole, Sakura solo parpadeó mirándolo detenidamente –"_tranquila, te dejo en buenas manos"-_ ella asintió pensando que definitivamente se estaba acostumbrado a ese cálido gesto del general, él le sonrió de nuevo y salió.

Al cerrar la puerta suspiró de puro y neto alivio, ¡gracias a dios que tenía a Chiyo para esa clase de explicaciones!, aunque le gastaba bromas o le dejara ciertos detalles por aclarar o se burlaba de él o no tuviera el mínimo reparo de siquiera disimularlo y aceptarlo, pero prefería mil veces eso a tener que seguir siendo él quien explique "ciertas" cosas a su adorada y preguntona huésped.

La abuela Chiyo le explicó clara y detalladamente todo lo relacionado a la menstruación, el embarazo, y todo lo necesario, la sirena escuchó atenta y ante la sorpresa de la anciana no se le dificultó tanto comprender. Claro que la parte referente a la concepción del bebé no fue tan lúcida como las otras, sólo lo esencial, además de que la sirena sonrojada no pidió demasiados detalles, pues como dijo "tenía una ligera idea de cómo", aunque seguía con la curiosidad, con esa pregunta constantemente en su cabeza haciéndola sonrojar de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies las pocas veces que se lo pregunto y el general estaba cerca y lo veía.

-_**" ¿Cómo es que los humanos harán para…?"-**_

Volviendo al presente el general se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando.

-_A todo esto, hum… ¿cómo es que las sirenas y los tritones harán para…?-_

-Hey general- le dijo Asuma dándole un ligero codazo que logró despertarlo –deja de pensar eso un momento- dijo divertido, Kakashi levantó una ceja –esos libros tuyos- negó con la cabeza, extrañamente el general se sonrojó.

Asuma tenía razón, estaba pensando en "eso" pero no precisamente como su subordinado creía.

–Bien, es hermosa, no te culpo- y un nuevo otro gesto surgió en él, juntando sus cejas con confusión –a pero no se lo digas a Kurenai, no es porque ella se enoje o algo, no le tengo miedo, pero con lo del embarazo, tú sabes, es mejor prevenir, si se entera de que dije que Sakura es hermosa….- Kakashi levantó una ceja -bien, bien, no te enojes, lo digo en el buen sentido tu sabes, Kurenai y yo, yo no tengo ojos para otra, mucho menos para la chica de mi superior y…- Kakashi sólo pestañó, era la tercera o cuarta, bien, quién sabe qué ocasión que lo confundían como pareja de la sirena –digo, no es que no sea atractiva pero simplemente yo…-

El general suspiró –Asuma…-

-¿Eh?-

-Cierra la boca-

-Si…gracias- agradeció porque sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, ni de cómo salir de ese enredo, pronto se recuperó y le dio al general una palmadita en el hombro –a ver cuando te decides y nos das la sorpresa-

Kakashi pestañó, trato de hablar pero se detuvo, suspiró, se alzó de hombros y siguió contemplando a la sirena, no tenía caso explicar cosas como esas, después de todo tal vez si empezaba a hablar le generaría más problemas que otra cosa, seguramente preguntarían por ella, de donde eran, qué hacía, etc., etc., y por el momento realmente no tenía ganas de contestar.

-Estoy segura de que será un bebé hermoso-

-Gracias-

Sakura se incorporó y los hombres se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Qué se siente?- preguntó con suavidad, aún con la cálida sensación de sentir al bebé golpear contra su mano.

Kurenai sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron con ternura –es algo muy bello- se tocó el vientre con suavidad –dar vida, saber que puedes dar vida es…hermoso, no sé bien como explicártelo, pero, cuando tu tengas el tuyo sabrás a lo que me refiero-

Asuma se acercó a ella, colocándose detrás, abrazándola por los hombros, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sonriera, Kurenai era tan hermosa e irresistible, tenía su carácter, cierto, ¿pero quién no?, ella simplemente era perfecta, la mujer perfecta, su mujer perfecta, tocó su vientre y sonrió.

El general y la sirena solo se quedaron en silencio observando la tierna escena, pero desde diferentes perspectivas, Kakashi pensaba en lo feliz que lucía su amigo desde que conoció a Kurenai y Sakura solo podía pensar en las palabras de ella.

-Cuando…cuando yo tenga el mío- musitó con debilidad, tan bajo que estaba segura de que nadie la escuchó.

Por alguna extraña razón miró al general, un tibio rubor surgió en sus blancas mejillas –_cuando yo tenga el mío…-_ pero se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la mirada del general sobre ella.

Se quedaron por unos momentos así, compartiendo solo una dulce y tierna mirada, Asuma y Kurenai no pasaron desapercibido nada de ello y solo sonrieron en complicidad, sin atreverse a hablar, no querían romper con la magia del momento, del suyo y del de ellos.

Pero obviamente no todos tienen la misma capacidad de comprensión. Un fuerte carraspeo acabó con el mágico momento que las dos parejas compartián. Era el coronel.

-Hola Gai- saludó Asuma aún abrazando a su esposa.

-Hola Asuma, Kurenai- habló solemnemente, giró y encaró a su superior.

-¡Tu!, ¡mi eterno rival!- y fue así como el general recuperó la cara de fastidio que casi siempre le acompañaba -¡¿quién te crees para dejarme a mitad de un consejo?-

El general sólo desvió la vista, posó los ojos en Sakura y tranquilamente le dijo –creo que es mejor regresar, se hace tarde-

El coronel por poco cae, ¡solo él podía ignorarlo con tal desfachatez!

-¡Kakashi!- gritó una vez recuperado de la impresión, nunca se acostumbraría a la descortesía e insolencia de su joven general – ¡te hablo, a ti!-

-Hum…si es tarde, será mejor retirarnos-

-Pe…pero- la sirena comenzó a caminar siguiendo el paso del general Hatake.

Todos tomaron la frase de distinta forma, la dulce Sakura estaba contrariada, el general actuaba indiferente, la pareja solo veía con naturalidad las cosas, ya estaban acostumbrados, pero el pobre del coronel se puso a gritar cual niño berrinchudo.

–¡Es a ti Kakashi!-

-Además mis perros deben estar inquietos- siguió ignorándolo.

-¡Hatake Kakashi eres tan…!-

El noble caballero detuvo su paso, giró la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente, el coronel pausó, carraspeó y midió sus palabras, después de todo él era su amigo, pero seguía siendo su general y superior, por muy irritante que llegara a ser.

-Tan…maleducado, al menos me deberías presentar a tan bella damisela que te acompaña- finalizó contento de poder salir convincente.

-Hum…bien, tu ganas Gai- giró –Sakura, Maito Gai, Gai, Sakura Haruno-

-Maito Gai- habló con aire solemne, acercándose hasta ella, con suerte le preguntaría si tenía a una hermosa amiga de algún exótico rincón del planeta, rubia, pelirroja, morena, castaña, trigueña, alta, baja, delgada, llenita, los detalles no importaban mucho para él, tenía gustos variados, o tal vez le diría que si no tenía alguna amiga que gustase de los hombres fornidos, altos, morenos, apasionados y admiradores de la juventud, etc., etc.,–coronel de la guardia impe…-

-Sí, vámonos, es bastante tarde-

El pobre coronel se quedó con la palabra en la boca y el brazo estirado, ¡si ya se había decidido a presentarse y preguntar por la futura novia con la que se casaría en invierno de ese año!, pero su nada amable general lo cortó en la mejor parte, tomó a la chica de los brazos dio media vuelta y se encaminó con rumbo desconocido, robándole la oportunidad de preguntar y conocer a una bella amiga de la joven Sakura y truncando así sus planes de matrimonio.

Fue así como terminó para la sirena el estupendo primer día en el pueblo, con los gritos del coronel en su berrinche y con lágrimas al por mayor, imagen que después de unos momentos y al después de ver la cara indiferente del general, le provocaron una ligera risa.

Definitivamente el general Kakashi tenía amigos entretenidos.

Llegaron a la carreta, los animales los recibieron con ligeros bostezos y el clásico "ya era hora" que los hiso sonreír y pedir disculpas, al poco avanzar los canes volvieron a dormir, mientras que ellos se sumieron en un agradable silencio observando los últimos rayos pardos del sol en el poniente y en el oriente la primera estrella asomándose con belleza sin igual.

Durante todo el camino de regreso no hablaron mucho, cada uno inmerso en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propios pensamientos.

Había sido un maravilloso día, estupendo, gracioso, bello, desde enterarse de la triste historia del cómo y el por qué de esa mascara, hasta la preciosa vista de los cerezos en flor, pasando por el pintoresco pueblecito de los humanos.

Llegaron a la gran casona, Ebizo los esperaba, les abrió, los perros bajaron perezosos, pero apenas pusieron pie en el pasto parecieron despertar y comenzaron a correr, iniciando con ello su tradicional recorrido nocturno por la mansión.

-Lamento lo de Gai, él, él, él es así- dijo ya lejos del vehículo.

-No se preocupe- sonrió –ya estoy acostumbrada-

-¿Acostumbrada?- preguntó al entrar a la sala.

-Si- asintió –tengo un amigo muy similar a él-

-¿En serio?-

Ella asintió –Lee es igual, hasta se parecen-

-Oh…que sorpresa, no pensé que habría alguien igual a él- dijo en murmullo –pobre de ti- Sakura sonrió –y pobre del tal Lee-

La dulce sirena río con ligereza.

La abuela Chiyo les tenía la cena lista, así que no se negaron a degustar tan sabrosos manjares, Sakura se quedó ayudándole con la limpieza dando a detalle cada una de las cosas que había pasado en lo que denominó "el mejor día de mi vida", hasta le contó de Perla y de cómo de ahora en adelante se esforzaría por ayudar más y aprender más rápidamente cosas para lograr conseguir fondos, claro que la abuela no estaba de acuerdo en muchas de esas cosas.

Hablaron un poco sobre el famoso y cercano baile, la anciana recomendó iniciar las clases cuanto antes, porque era bien conocido la terrible aversión de Kakashi por el baile y su poca (por no decir nula) destreza, y ante la sorpresa de la pelirosa contó como ella y su hermano eran bastantes conocedores del tema y los auxiliarían en ello.

Completamente entusiasmada con la idea fue que se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y encaminándose a su recamara.

Al llegar a las grandes escaleras caminó un poco por el pasillo que separaba las habitaciones de ella y él noble militar, quien también se dirigía a su respectiva alcoba, pero se detuvo, tenía que desearle las buenas noches.

-General-

-Hum….- se giró.

-Gracias…- agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el general ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todo- dijo mirando la finísima alfombra –por tan hermoso día, por llevarme al bosque a conocer los cerezos, al pueblo donde me la pase tan bien, fue un día maravilloso, gracias por, por…por su compañía- subió el semblante.

-Te lo había prometido Sakura, no tienes porque-

-No, no, claro que sí, me siento tan contenta y todo es por usted, muchas…muchas gracias…- y con un extraño impulso de su corazón corrió eliminando la poca distancia y lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla –bu..buenas noches-

El general se quedó observando como la apenada sirena se iba tan rápido como había llegado, corriendo casi hasta tropezar, llegando a su cuarto milagrosamente intacta y entrando tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de despedirse.

El noble militar se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde aún sentía la calidez del tembloroso y rápido beso de la sirena, esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones cuando el general se arrepintió de llevar una máscara que tapará gran parte de su rostro.

Sonrió.

-Buenas noches también para ti, Sakura-

Dio media vuelta y se retiró a sus aposentos con la seguridad de que esa noche dormiría tranquilamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos y chicas.

**Hemos llegado con otra entrega de esta historia que poco a poco llega a su fin n.n.**

Si, si, que emoción, que emoción n.n.

Oh, voy a extrañarlas…ñ.ñ

_No las extrañes tanto Sakura, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que se toman para actualizar cada capítulo creo que aún nos queda un año para soportar sus locuras._

**Hum…nosotras, no estamos LO-CAS o.ó**

Gracias Kakashi, nosotras también te extrañaremos ó.o.

Bien, bien, ya, ya, ya basta de esto, como buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo debemos tolerarnos y llevarnos bien, más aún que nos quedan pocos capítulos.

_Y lo dice la persona que me mando al hospital._

**Si, la misma que confabulo en nuestra contra.**

Aquella que "casualmente" estuvo en el mismo cine a la misma hora el mismo día en la misma función en la misma sala y en las mismas escaleras el día que casi nos caemos y donde por cierto gracias a dios no nos caímos pero que si me quedó un brazo dolorido O.ó.

**Nos quedo, mira que aún nos duele u.u**

Ya les dije que fue una casualidad, cosas del destino (sonríe nerviosa)

_Sí, yo te creo Sakura chan _

En serio  O.O (Kakashi asiente) sensei O/./O

_Si, sería demasiado estúpido de tu parte dejar tantas cosas que te señalaran como culpable y permitir que ellas te vieran y más aún, no lograr tu objetivo principal, así que yo te creo, no puedes ser tan mala en algo tan sencillo, sobretodo siendo ninja, sería muy tonto y vergonzoso para un chunnin que…_

Ya sensei, ya, ya entendimos, gracias por su apoyo o.ó

"_Y ahora que hice mal, según yo la ayude, ¿no?, bien no importa solo asiente y sonríe"_(Kakashi asiente y sonríe)

Tomando en cuenta los claros y convincentes argumentos de Kakashi creemos que no tienes culpa.

**Sip, una ninja tan buena como tú no pudo haber cometido tantos errores bobos n.n**

Si, si, a lo que vamos ñ.nU

Oh si, el invitado, nuestro invitado de hoy es…. (música de origen desconocido)

**Es….Naruto.**

(Serpentinas caen por todos lados y de la nada surge una nube de humo donde una voluptuosa rubia desnuda manda besos)

**O.o**

o.O

_o.o_

O/./Ó

_**Hola a todos los seguidores de esta historia, soy Naruto Uzumaki **_(habla con voz sensual contoneándose de una manera poco….recomendada o apta para menores) _**y estoy sumamente contento de estar aquí, ¡de verás!, haré todo lo necesario por hacerlos pasar un rato agradable y…**_

(Un golpe seco se escucha, Naruto yace en el suelo sin el jutsu sexy)

_Eh…hum…Sakura, ¿qué paso con la tolerancia y el llevarnos bien que tanto proclamabas?_

(Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada) Eso no aplica para esa clase de presentaciones, sensei O.ó

Naruto, Naruto (la autora narradora de un brinco baja al hoyo y zangolotea al rubio hasta hacerlo despertar)

**¿Estás bien?, tengo experiencia con los golpes de Sakura, ¿de verdad estas bien?**

_**Si, si, gracias, gracias, ¡AUCH! U,.,u…duele mucho…yo también tengo experiencia…U,.,U**_

Eso te pasa por andar haciendo "ESO" ö.ó

_**Ne, Sakura chan no seas tan dura, yo solo quería una entrada espectacular.**_

Y esa es tu idea de "entrada espectacular" O.ó

_**Bueno, el ero sennin me dijo que esa causaría mucha expectación y que sería un gran es-pec-tá-cu-lo **_(inserte cara pervertida de Jiraiya al aconsejar silaba a silaba)

Y le hiciste caso u.ú 

(Naruto asiente, en algún lugar de cierto hospital el ermitaño estornuda, y dice "alguien debe hablar de mí, debe ser una linda mujer" mira las fotos que cierta lectora de dio en soborno para "autógrafos" y sonríe "estas fotos valieron los golpes de Sakura y los de Tsunade" inserte la misma cara y sonrisa pervertida de hace dos diálogos)

_**Si hasta me pidió que lo ensayara frente a él para darme su opinión, y me esforcé mucho ¡de veras!**_

De verás, de verás..arg…Naruto no eres más tonto porque no eres más alto…o.ó

_**¡Hey pero si soy muy alto para mi edad!, además seguiré creciendo ¡de verás! nOn**_

(Gota estilo anime en el resto de los presentes)

Déjalo así u.u

_**Verdad sensei, ¿verdad que voy a ser tan alto como usted?, ¿ne, sensei, que tan alto era papá?, ¿era así como usted pero no tanto como el ero sennin?**_

(Kakashi carraspea despejando las gotas de las chicas)

_¿Por qué no pasamos a los reviews?_

Oh, buena idea sensei

Me parece perfecto.

_**Ne, no es justo, de verás, yo pregunte algo, ¿por qué nunca me ponen atención? U.ú**_

**No es cierto Naruto, todos prestamos atención a tus palabras, eres importante n.n**

_**Ne, ¿y si es así, lo dicen en serio? **_**….¬.¬**

Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?…

_**¿Cómo se llama el anime?**_ (aparece un cartel se solo dios sabe donde con el logotipo de "Naruto")

**Pues…Naruto…**

_**¡Exacto!, ¿entonces por qué invitaron a su protagonista, osea yo, hasta el octavo episodio? O.ó**_

**Oh…bueno…es que…ñ.ñ**

_**Hum -.-**_

Eh…hum…este capítulo es importante ñ.ñ (sale del aprieto al estilo de "son saladitas….van con todo")

**Oh si, pero, para que aceptes nuestras disculpas te dejaremos contestar los comentarios.**

_**¿De veras? -.o**_

Claro…

**Es más, ¡te dejaremos leer el primero!**

_**¡De veras! O.O**_

**¡**Es más leerás todos los que nos enviaron!, que en realidad solo son cuatro u,.,u, pero no por ello no importantes n.n

_**¡De verás, yo solo! **_(autora-narradora asiente) _**si, ¡así sí!, ¡es genial de verás!…**_

_Pobre Naruto, es tan ingenuo (_susurra) u.u

Si, (susurra) hasta pena da decirle que ellas hacen eso con todos los invitados -.-U

¡ _**Bien empezamos, de verás! nOn**_

_**K2008SEMPAI: "Hum….Sempai, Sempai ¿no es la chica que visitó a ero seniin y le firmó los libros?" **_(Sakura pone cara de "lo sabía", Kakashi solo ladea la cabeza leyendo su icha icha y observando las fotos ocultas de Sakura, la autora narradora no sabe que hacer") _**pues nos alegra de que ya estés en recuperación, ese hospital de Konoha tiene muy buenos doctores, sobre todo si son los que te lastiman y ya saben dónde buscar n.ñ…en fin, que sabes que nosotras tampoco nos libramos de Sakura y su ira, pero bueno, ya estamos mejor, en cuanto a Jiraiya sama hemos escuchado que recibe visitas de una chica extraña y que cojea de una pierna y trae una cámara entre sus cosas, o algo así nos han dicho, jejejeje, n.n, en fin, que bien que sigues leyendo el fic, hasta pronto.**_

_**DELTAPORSIEMPRE: Oh, muchas gracias, eres tan amable por esperar por todo ese largo, largo tiempo, lo sentimos, sabemos que nos hemos tardado bastante, jejejeje, nos alegramos mucho de que leas nuestras historias a pesar de eso, hasta pronto, dios te cuide.**_

_**LALESCA73: Jejeje, a nosotras también nos gustó esa parte, jejejeje, en especial por que solemos corretear los patito, gansos, perros, gatos, eso sí, los gansos suelen amenazarnos o.ó, jajajaja, pero hasta hoy no nos han hecho nada…**_

_**ARTEMISAV: Bien, tuviste razón, todos fuimos víctimas de su ira, su dolorosa y estremecedora ira O.O!, sip, pero ya estamos bien n.n…nos morimos por contarles sobre el destino de Sakura, muajaja, pensamos que en el siguiente pondremos algo de ello, jejeje, si, y ya se irá preparando para los pisotones….**_

_**Si, Sakura, de verás, ¡prepárate que Kakashi sensei es malísimo bailando!**_

Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…ó.o

_Eh…bueno…_(sonríe nerviosamente)

Bien, (suspira)  creo que lo mejor será comprar calcetas gruesas -.-u

Las cosas de las que se entera uno escribiendo la historia (sonríe)

**Sí, yo no pensé que en realidad el fuera tan tan tan malo para bailar…**

_**Si verdad…eh…hablando de eso, tengo una duda…sensei **_(el ninja copia lo mira de reojo) _**me preguntaba si podía responderme algo.**_

_Claro, soy tu sensei…_

_**Bien, yo me preguntaba cómo es que los tritones y las sirenas hacen para…ya sabe…**_

_Oh…_(Kakashi deja de leer el libro para ver como Naruto está sentado en una butaca escolar y detrás del ninja copia está un pizarrón y a un lado un escritorio) _¿cómo fue qué, de donde aprecio esto…?_

Ah estado ahí desde el principio.

**Sip, no sé cómo no te habías dado cuenta.**

_¿Quieren que me vuelva igual de loco que ustedes pero no… ¿verdad Sakura que eso no estaba antes?…_

No sensei, ellas tiene razón, me sorprende viniendo de usted, aunque si siempre se la pasa leyendo es normal que no vea ciertas cosas ñ.n

_Oh….O.ó…_

"En realidad no es cierto pero se lo merece" ñ.ñ

_**Hey, sensei, Sakura, chicas, pónganme atención, de veras!, quiero saber…**_

_Bien, eh…hum…esto no importa….veras Naruto, esto…bien…por donde empiezo…veras…_

_**No sabe ¿verdad? U.u, que decepción y yo que lo admiraba tanto -.-u**_

_No, no es eso, es solo que…creo que lo mejor es que ella (_señala a la autora narradora que dibujaba algo en el pizarrón) _te explique._

**¿Yo?…O.ó**

¿Nosotras?ó.O

_Sip, tu, ella, las dos, ambas…_

Pero ¿por qué nosotras?

**Él te pregunto a ti, tú eres su maestro, ¡es tu deber!**

_Sip, pero creo que si lo que te interesa es una buena educación, como sueles predicar, es mejor que lo hagas tu, ella, o ambas..."creo que me afectara juntarme con ella"_

**¿Y cuál es tu argumento para lograrlo? **(siguen sin responder ni prestar atención al rubio que empieza a desesperarse)

_Este _(el ninja copia sonríe y aprieta un botón, una pantalla aparece de la nada y en ella el perfil de la autora-narradora, señalado en rojo la frase de "soy licenciada en biología"),_ como eres bióloga, o eso dices ser, creo que eres lo suficientemente apta para hacerlo._

**Tienes razón O.O…pero… O.ó …se te olvida un importante detalle…**

Esa no es nuestra obligación OoO, TU eres su SENSEI, es TU DEBER, no el nuestro o.ó…

**Además pensé que no confiabas en una persona como nosotras, en una loca…ó.O**

_Bien tú ganas…ya entendí…pero…_

_**Hey sensei, ¿me va a explicar eso si o no?, además quiero saber porque las chicas sangran una vez al mes, o cómo es que nacen los bebés, o por qué la luna se mantiene cerca de la tierra sin alejarse o acercarse, o porque dicen que la tierra es redonda ¿cómo lo hacen, cómo están seguros?, ó…**_

(Kakashi suspira)_ bien, Naruto atenderemos todas tus dudas, creo que Sakura estará deseosa de ilustrarte…_

¿Yo? O.ó

_Si, tu n.n_

¿Y por qué yo? O.ó

_Bueno, pensé que por ser médico podrías tener una mejor y sencilla forma de explicarle a Naruto…_

Soy aprendiz de ninja médico, que es diferente, ¿recuerda?, una a-pren-diz bi-po-lar o.ó

_Es igual, aprendiz, médico, es igual…_

Bien, que bueno que piensa eso, pero lamento de corazón no poder ayudarle, pero…no tengo la obligación de hacerlo, pero…a mí no me han preguntado además creo que no confiaría en algo tan tan importante a una aprendiz de ninja médico…

(Sakura le da la espalda y se une al grafiti junto a la autora-narradora, el mensaje era claro "está solo en esto")

_Hum…bien, debo pensar más en las consecuencias de lo que digo _(una gota rodo por su cabeza, era una venganza por ciertas cosas que suele decir, sinceras, cierto, pero al fin y al cabo les molestaban) _nunca sabrás cuando necesitaras la ayuda de una autora-narradora bióloga loca y desquiciada o de una aprendiz de ninja médico golpeadora y bipolar…_

(Las chicas sonríen entre sí felices por ganar tan solo por una vez)

_**Eh sensei, y ya que esta en eso ¿podría decirme quién fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?… ¡oh si!, porqué el orden de los factores no altera el producto, o si un rayo puede o no caer dos veces en….**_

(Las chicas se alejan de él cada vez más pregunton de Naruto y el cada vez más deprimido Kakashi)

Bien, creo que fue buen plan eso de dejarlo leer un poco…

Sí, definitivamente fue un buen plan, tiene muchas dudas, Kakashi estará entretenido un buen tiempo…

**Ya era hora de que trabajara como lo que es, un sensei…**

Sí, estoy de acuerdo, buen trabajo (se toman de la mano cerrando el trato, Sakura perdona a la autora-narradora y no la golpea)

**¡Fui!, nos salvamos de esta…n.n**

Mientras Kakashi trata de escaparse nos despedimos de ustedes.

**Hasta pronto. **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El suave y refrescante viento acariciaba sus rosados y cortos cabellos, la niebla flotaba debajo del balcón y había una poca que llegaba hasta él, la neblina cubría gran parte de la casa y los lugares aledaños, era espesa, pero no lo suficiente para no apreciar las sombras de los árboles, arbustos, muros y el brillo débil y lejano de las estrellas. Extrañamente a pesar de la bruma refrescante y húmeda la noche no era tan fría, además le daba un toque agradable y misterioso al paisaje.

-_Es lindo, es una bella noche-_

Suspiró.

Nuestra querida princesa marina se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón de la habitación, estaba algo cansada, el día, no, más bien la tarde había sido bastante agitada y cansada.

Las clases de baile eran más pesadas de lo que pensaba, la adorable abuela Chiyo resultó ser de lo más exigente y estricta, claro que para sorpresa resultó ser también una excelente bailarina, al igual que el atento anciano Ebizo, ambos eran expertos.

Además no podía culparla, la adorable damisela comprendía el porqué de tanto tiempo invertido en sus clases de danza, su torpeza al caminar ya no era notoria, pero al bailar la primera pieza los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que necesitaría practicar mucho. Y eso que ella era bastante buena para no tener tanta experiencia en bailes humanos, o por lo menos eso le decían "los hermanos".

Y fue así como la sirena ya llevaba poco más de una semana practicando cada tarde bajo la supervisión de Chiyo y con la ayuda de Ebizo. El abuelo se movía con bastante gracia, y la guiaba con amabilidad y aconsejaba con paciencia.

-_"Vas mejorando, ya verás que en poco tiempo serás mejor que yo"-_

Le había dicho con seguridad y amabilidad, ella sonrió sonrojada pero preocupada por la posibilidad de defraudarles, pero debía admitir que ya tenía un buen nivel como bailarina.

A pesar de ello, de que las clases eran pesadas, largas y cansadas y de tener un par de buenos maestros y aprender con facilidad y velocidad, había algo que le faltaba, si, algo, y ese algo era el general Hatake.

No que lo extrañara mucho, o eso se decía a sí misma cuando se descubría pensando en él…

**Sí, claro, claro…**

Si, es lo que yo digo…

**Oh, ¡dios mío!, ¡corran a los montes!**

¿Por qué?

**Estás de acuerdo conmigo….**

¿Y?...

**¿Cómo que y?, eso, eso, ¡eso no es para tomarse a la ligera!**

Eh…

**Es una señal, una señal…, el final, la devastación, el peligro…**

Bien, ignorando lo extraño y exagerado que sonó eso...

**Los horrores… **

Regresemos ¿ok?

Decía que en todo caso, fuese por lo que fuese, la dulce chica se decía que sus constantes pensamientos alrededor del guardia imperial eran solo por el hecho de recordar que al igual que ella, él también necesitaba tomar clases para el gran baile real.

Pero el noble caballero no había danzado ni en una sola ocasión, lo que no implicaba que no estuviera en ellas, porque, aunque llegaba tarde, llegaba, aunque solo fuera para verla bailar los últimos minutos de la clase.

Y en esos pocos minutos, cuando su ojo negro la miraba detenidamente y seguía paso a paso sus movimientos, era precisamente cuando más torpe o lentos sentía sus pequeños pies.

El general la ponía nerviosa, eso era claro, y a diferencia de otras cosas, simplemente no podía negárselo, con él se sentía mucho más nerviosa de lo que normalmente estaba en sus clases, porque generalmente las recibía gustosa y ansiosa, pero apenas sentía que él estaba presente el gusto y las ansias por aprender se convertían en otra cosa, en algo más similar al nerviosismo y la torpeza, además de que en ocasiones llegaba hasta sonrojarse, sobre todo si cruzaban miradas y más aún si su misterioso ojo negro, profundo, vago y lejano se arqueaba sonriéndole.

-Algo no va bien-

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

Definitivamente algo no encajaba, la confundida sirena creía que definitivamente necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y despejar su mente.

Al sentirlo cerca, y digo sentir, porque nuestra adorable doncella estaba tan atenta y concentrada en las indicaciones de la abuela y en la guía del abuelo que sinceramente no se percataba de cuando llegaba sino mucho más tarde, después, sólo cuando sentía una extraña sensación la invadía, si, esa sensación que muchas veces sentimos al percatarnos de que estamos bajo la mirada escrupulosa de alguien.

Y, aún a pesar de ello, debía admitir que estaba curiosa por conocer la faceta del general como danzante, ya de por si la dulce sirena sentía curiosidad respecto al mundo de los humanos, y todo lo que rodeaba al noble militar, el escuchar su nada bondadosa fama de mal bailarín era un gran aliciente para ella y su curiosidad.

Pero el general no habia podido demostrarles si tenían o no razón en afirmar dichas cosas, una de las principales razones era que sus labores en el cuartel de la guardia militar, ubicado estratégicamente en los terrenos del palacio, no le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para asistir puntualmente a las clases, o al menos eso era lo que alegaba a su favor.

Sin embargo siempre llegaba faltando poco para el final, logrando con ello ponerla mas nerviosa y curiosa de lo normal.

Como en este dia, en el cual la dulce doncella se sentía cansada y adormilada, pero no podía reconciliar el sueño. No solo por el cansancio del dia y de las clases, sino también porque se encontraba inquieta.

-¿_Por qué?-_

Si, nuestra dulce sirena se encontraba inquieta.

En un inició pensó que era algo normal, tenía mucho tiempo sin el mar, y creyó que era normal sentirse inquieta, después de todo era una sirena, y una sirena necesita del mar.

-"¿_Qué pasa Sakura?"-_ le habia cuestionado el general hacia unos días al verla cabizbaja en el comedor –_"luces triste, ¿por qué?"-_

La adorable sirena recordaba como las dulces palabras de neta preocupación del general la hicieron despertar y sentir algo tibio y agradable recorrerla de punta a punta a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-_"¿Tris…triste?"- _preguntó, y él asintió –"_no, no lo estoy…"-_

_-" ¿Ah no?"-_

_-"Eh…no…"-_ lo habia dicho tan despacio y bajo que sinceramente ni ella se lo creyó.

Si, estaba triste, pensativa, mortificada.

Nuestra inocente niña estaba mal, pero no fue hasta que el general se lo preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y del por qué lo sentía.

Fue en esos preciosos momentos cuando la sirena se dio cuenta de que el motivo de su seriedad o ensimismamiento no era otro sino su destino, su destino al lado del militar.

Se dio cuenta que desde la fiesta del pueblo ese pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila, porque ¿qué pasaría con ella después del gran baile?, ¿qué sería de ella?, ¿y….del general?

-_Tonta…él estará bien…él, simplemente él no me necesita…él solo me ayuda porque fue una promesa, porque es una buena persona-_

El viento meció de nuevo sus rosados cabellos, acomodó unos libres tras su oreja y miró las estrellas.

-_"Entonces, ¿por qué luces así?"-_

_-"¿Asi?"- _ le habia respondido arqueando sus rosadas cejas, dejando de comer, en clara señal de no comprender, él general de nuevo asintió y terminó por acomodarse la máscara.

-"_No eres la misma chica que sonreía, luces como si algo te preocupará, ¿cómo si…?"-_

Se llevó una mano al corazón al recordar como en ese momento las palabras del general la asustaron, había pensado en la posibilidad de saberse descubierta, porque si él se enteraba, si él sabia, si él le preguntaba, ¿qué le contestaría?

Pero afortunadamente no fue así.

-"¿…c_ómo si extrañaras algo?, Sakura, sé sincera, ¿qué te pasa, hay algo que te preocupa, extrañas algo?"-_

Sinceramente no le gustaba mentir, pero lo hizo.

Todos sabemos que mentir no es bueno, la noble chica lo sabia, pero en ese momento lo hizo, aunque sinceramente no era una mentira del todo, solo digamos que no era toda la verdad, así que no hay que juzgarla tan fuerte certeramente.

-"_Si…yo…yo…"- _el caballero asintió –"_…extraño mi casa,"- _resolvió al fin –"_mi familia, mis amigos…"-_

Porque eso era verdad, echaba de menos todo y a todos.

Cuando hizo el pacto con "Ela" supo que tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, y no se detuvo por ello, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su deseo y ansias de conocer el mundo de los humanos, pero eso no implicaba que no extrañara el mundo de los tritones al que habia pertenecido toda su vida.

-"…_el mar…si tan solo…"- _

Y si, eso también era verdad, extrañaba el mar, extrañaba el agua pegando contra su cuerpo, la sensación de nadar, de flotar.

Sin embargo nuestra dulce sirena se las habia arreglado, pasaba horas y horas sumergida en la bañera de su cuarto, disfrutando del agua fría, tibia o caliente rodeando por completo su cuerpo, su cara y mojando sus rosados cabellos. Casi todos los días lo hacía, podía pasar quien sabe que tantas horas en la tina, saliendo cuando con sus dedos estaban arrugados y secos.

-"¿_Eso es lo que quieres?..."- _le preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tinte extraño en su voz y con su ojo negro aún más profundo de lo normal –"_¿…quieres…, regresar?"-_

Y en ese preciso instante desvió sus ojos verdes y observó el negro de él mirándola tan detenida y profundamente que de nuevo la hizo sentir extraña.

La pobre doncella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza con nerviosismo, no pudo verlo pero el ojo negro del general, al igual que el resto de su cara, se relajó con suavidad.

-_"No, es…es sólo que…que… si tan solo pudiera tocar el mar, bañarme en él, solo con eso yo…"-_

El general la escuchó atentamente y sonrió arqueando su ojo, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de su huésped.

-_"Bien...si es eso puedo ayudarte, te llevaré"- _ la sirena abrió los ojos con sorpresa –_"pero, tendrás que esperar un poco"- _Sakura asintió por inercia, observando con atención cada movimiento del misterioso rostro enmascarado –"_solo unos cuantos días" –_la doncella de nuevo asintió -_"perdona, tendremos que posponerlo para otros días, primero tus lecciones de equitación y ahora esto, lo siento, pero…"-_

_-"No, no se disculpe"- _lo interrumpió con presteza, con su voz fuerte, voz que se suavizo al instante de que él abrió su ojos y la miró –"_esperaré, no se preocupe, para mi es suficiente con saberlo"-_

Y él general le había sonreído de nuevo, y de nuevo había sentido esa tibia y agradable calidez que su tacto, sus miradas y sus palabras hacían que surgiera en todo su cuerpo.

-_"Serán pocos días, lo prometo"- _ella asintió –"_oh, ahora que lo recuerdo conozco un hermoso lugar en el bosque," -_se llevó una mano a su enmascarado mentón al acordarse del hermoso paraje donde encontraron al príncipe Uzumaki –"_es como un lago, si te gustó donde están los cerezos este sitio te encantará, además podemos aprovechar el momento y llevar a tus amigos y liberarlos"- _

-_"¿En serio?"-_ preguntó con alegría, él asintió con tranquilidad –"_pero, recuerde que son de mar y.._."-

El general sonrió -"_si, lo sé, no te preocupes, está en el bosque pero con entrada de agua de mar, está conectado a él, no te preocupes por eso…pero, tendrás que esperarme un poco, ya sabes, lo siento"-_

_-"No…no se disculpe"- _lo interrumpió con rapidez –_"yo entiendo que usted, usted tiene cosas que hacer y…y…ya es suficiente, no…no se disculpe"- _finalizó.

-"_Bien Sakura" –_dijo asintiendo –"_pero, si lo extrañas tanto…"-_

_-"No, no se preocupe"- _de nuevo lo interrumpió –"_yo…yo me las he arreglado, la tina del baño me ayuda mucho y…"-_

Él pestañó sorprendido y enternecido la miró con suavidad observando cada detalle de su rostro y sus acciones, la inocente y dulce sirena siempre le sorprendía, según entendía por sus palabras atropelladas y nerviosas había pasado quien sabe que tantos días, horas y horas sumergida en la pequeña bañera de su cuarto de baño solo para aliviar sus ganas de regresar a su hogar, evitando así "molestarlo con otra más de sus peticiones y tonterías".

No importaba cuanto, ella siempre podría ser más bella, ingenua, inocente y bondadosa de lo que ya pensaba que era.

-"_Creo que tengo algo mejor que tu tina de baño para esperar tranquilamente"- _la sirena silenció sus palabras al escucharlo y arqueó ligeramente sus rosadas cejas en espera de lo que sea que le diría –"_Ebizo"- _llamó.

El atento y amable abuelo dejó de tomar su dulce y amado jugo de durazno que acompañaba sus cenas desde que el general recordaba, miró al militar y asintió.

Creo que no lo había dicho antes, o simplemente no lo recuerdo con claridad, pero "los hermanos" comían junto a ellos en el gran comedor de la mansión Hatake.

Algo que a los pocos nobles que llegaban a visitar la gran casona les había parecido extraño e inapropiado, ¿cómo era posible que los sirvientes de la familia compartieran los sagrados alimentos con sus "amos"?, pero era algo que francamente al general no le importaba, desde que era pequeño recordaba cómo sus padres impusieron esa costumbre en los ancianos, no sin los "no, no, es propio", "no, gracias, no debemos" de los abuelos, siempre trataban de negarse a compartir sus alimentos con ellos, pero sus padres siempre conseguían su objetivo y lograban convencerles, de hecho, había una especie de tradición relacionado con eso, cierto día del año sus padres intercambiaban los papeles y eran ellos quienes cocinaban y servían la mesa, una tradición bastante entretenida para él.

Una tradición que al quedar huérfano decidió conservar junto con la de comer con los abuelos.

Aún recordaba cómo fue la primera vez que comió sin sus padres y sin "los hermanos", fue después de la muerte de su madre (si, porque durante el año de duelo por su padre comía con ella en su cuarto), Chiyo le sirvió la mesa y se retiró junto con Ebizo a la cocina, pensando que eso era lo apropiado por las normas de la sociedad y ya no era necesario la "tradición" al no estar los culpables de su origen. En ese momento, al ver el gran y vacio comedor donde solo él estaba sentado en la silla principal que antes era de su padre sintió una soledad indefinible.

Estaba solo.

La gran mesa no era la de antes, faltaba la sonrisa de su madre, los comentarios bobos, graciosos e interesantes de su padre, los ojos serios de Chiyo y el aroma a duraznos del jugo de Ebizo. Estaba solo, completamente solo en ese gran salón y en ese gran comedor; apenas y probó la sopa supo que su sabor no era el mismo, algo extraño, pues tenía todo lo que la sopa de la abuela siempre tenía, pero no era lo mismo.

Fue ahí cuando el entonces niño Kakashi se levantó, tomó el plato y corrió, estaba solo, completamente solo en esa gran mesa donde la sopa no era tan buena, corrió sin importarle el derramar la sopa por el piso y el quemarse el pecho y las manos con ella. Así mismo los hermanos nunca olvidarían como fue que la puerta se abrió y cómo fue que su pequeño amo entró con el plato casi vacío de sopa en sus manos y restos de comida por la ropa, ni tampoco como entró a la cocina y se sentó en la pequeña mesa con ellos.

-"_Eres un desastre Kakashi, de ahora en adelante comerás en el comedor, no quiero limpiar siempre tu sopa por todo el piso"-_

_-"Si eso quieres evitar, entonces pon tres platos"-_

Fue así, con esas sencillas y escuetas palabras que el general Kakashi, en aquel entonces niño, restableció la vieja costumbre, y fue así como logró recobrar el sabor de sus alimentos, no del todo, pero sabían mejor que antes.

Y la abuela Chiyo y su hermano Ebizo comprendieron y recordaron que su amo siempre había sido de pocas palabras, pero certeras. Y al día siguiente, al igual que el resto de los años, el comedor fue preparado para tres comensales.

O eso era hasta hace poco, porque cuando la sirena llegó se sumó un plato más en el gran comedor, y, extrañamente para el ahora general Kakashi, desde que ella se unió la comida de Chiyo poco a poco recobraba aquel antiguo y delicioso sabor de antaño.

-"_Dime"-_ habló el abuelo con su voz pausada y tranquila.

-"_Contrata a alguien para que reabra la piscina del patio, que no tarde mucho, asegúrate que termine rápido"-_

-"_Si"-_ contestó el abuelo.

-"_Espero y eso te ayude"-_

La confundida Sakura asintió por compromiso ya que no estaba segura de que significaba aquello.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras se sintió curiosa, no sabía con certeza que era una "piscina", en sus libros eran muy pocas ilustraciones que hacían referencia a ellas, nunca logró formar una idea clara y precisa de lo que eran. Generalmente cuando hablaban de ello en las letras de sus libros eran definidas como "inolvidables, impresionantes, refrescantes, bellas, relajantes"y los escuetos dibujos que alcanzaba a ver no eran tan claros, es decir, ella no veía mucha diferencia o lo "impresionante" en solo una pequeña cantidad de color azul.

Pero no reparó mucho en ello, pues solo se puso a tratar de analizar el espacio del patio donde se suponía que debía estar la dichosa piscina, pero no logró encontrar la gran cosa, en todo su tiempo en ese gran casona no había encontrado nada parecido a las piscinas de sus libros.

Extrañamente decidió no preguntar al respecto, no quería seguir importunando al general con cuestiones tan triviales, molestarlo con otra más de sus peticiones y tonterías, había sido suficiente por ese momento, al menos por ese día, después de todo ya se enteraría bien de lo que se trataba.

Pasaron dos días donde la curiosidad se volvía más y más fuerte, pero para fortuna de la bella doncella la espera acabó. Y su curiosidad se vio saciada cuando el abuelo Ebizo le dio el "está lista" al general, y cuál fue su gran dicha y emoción al enterarse que a la mañana siguiente conocería al fin lo que era una piscina de humanos.

-"_Y bien, ¿qué te parece pequeña?"-_

_-"Es…es… ¡hermosa!"-_

La primera vez que la miró se sorprendió mucho, el pequeño espacio azul que aparecía en las láminas de sus dibujos era por mucho superado por lo que veía. En esa parte del patio donde nunca supo bien exactamente que había rodeado por esos pilares estaba la piscina, el piso de madera resultó ser solo una especie de tapa de la alberca, el cual fue retirado dejando a la vista un precioso y profundo lugar.

Era una especie de círculo rodeado de majestuosos pilares, el azulejo era de un azul intenso, brillante y precioso que le daba al agua el reflejo de dicho color. Si al sumergirse se miraba hacia el cielo, los muros daban la impresión de sostenerlo, y entre ellos las nubes caminaban con gracia, el sol brillaba con gentileza, o las estrellas titilaban con timidez acompañando a la blanca luna.

-" ¿_Pu…puedo bañarme aquí?"- _preguntó con educación al inclinarse a tocar la refrescante agua cristalina.

-"_Claro, niña"- _contestó la abuela con ese deje de alegría en su pasiva voz.

-_"Para eso es que se preparó"- _dijo Ebizo antes de ser apresado por los agradecidos brazos de la sirena –"_debes agradecerle a Kakashi, fue su idea"-_

_-"Si…lo haré"-_ dijo

A partir de ese día la feliz Sakura cambió su tina de baño por esa enorme piscina, sumergiéndose por horas y nadando a sus anchas sin estar restringida por el espacio. En ocasiones se sumergía y tocaba el azulejo duro y frio con sus manos, sonriendo al recordar que así lo hacía en el suelo marino, después levantaba la mirada y se recostaba en el fondo y observaba la capa de agua, sus movimientos y la forma como los rayos de luz se colaban o se quedaban en la superficie formando pequeños círculos de luz que le recordaban a las horas y horas que pasaba contemplando el sol entre las capas y capas de agua.

Pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones ya no eran capas y capas de agua por las que el sol alcanzaba a verse, ni eran horas y horas que duraba observándole, no, al ser humana tenía que haber un momento en el que sus pulmones le pidieran oxígeno y con toda la pereza y tristeza del mundo nadaba hacia la superficie a recobrar el aliento y regresar de nuevo a nadar.

Quizás no era el agua salada, quizás no era tan profundo, pero la piscina era mucho mejor de lo que esperó, era mucho mejor que una tina de baño, o que nada, podía pasar toda la tarde en ella, podía hasta dormirse recargada en sus bordes sintiendo como el agua le cubría todo el cuerpo, lo bueno era que el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles que brindaban su noble sombra al lugar porque sin ellos su piel no seguiría tan blanca.

Fue así como la acuática doncella pasaba sus tardes antes de las clases de baile, solo era hasta que Chiyo llegaba (donde por cierto muchas veces tenía que despertarla) y le decía que era suficiente que se daba cuenta de la gran cantidad de tiempo que invertía en el agua, si, era mucho, pero a veces insuficiente.

Y justo esta tarde fue una de esas ocasiones, sobre todo después del enorme cansancio que las clases de la abuela le habían provocado a sus pies, y, además, sumándole a ello la confusión y desasosiego que sentía realmente era necesario sumergirse un poco en ella.

-¡_Si, eso es!, eso es lo que necesito-_

Y con decisión entró a la habitación, tomó las cosas necesarias y salió rumbo a la alberca.

&&/&&/&&

Lejos de la gran casona, cerca del mar, entre la espesa y refrescante niebla, una pequeña y encorvada figura caminaba, era una anciana.

Ustedes pensaran que esto era extraño, y yo pienso igual, ver entre la negrura de la noche opacada por la densa y blanca niebla la silueta de un anciano dirigiéndose al mar no es algo usual, pero ¿por qué razón se arriesgaba a estar tan cerca del océano y con tanta niebla una persona mayor?

Sin embargo, a pesar de las posibles consecuencias que dicho acto generaría en su incierta salud, la anciana caminó hasta llegar al mar y sentir las olas golpeando sus pies, y se introdujo en el agua, se adentró y adentró hasta tener el agua hasta la cintura, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba fría.

Pero algo mucho más extraño pasó, una sonrisa extraña brotó de los labios de la abuela y de un momento a otro la figura de la anciana mutó, cambió y disminuyó hasta quedar solo lo que parecía una serpiente.

Ciertamente aquella misma serpiente de ojos amarillos que surgió de la cueva de los deseos donde la voz de Ela sonaba.

La serpentina y verde silueta nadó en la superficie algunos metros hasta que segura de la distancia recorrida se sumergió en la profundidad del mar, nadó y nadó arrastrándose por el fondo marino hasta llegar a su objetivo, hasta ver aquel lugar de donde emergió, hasta distinguir la fosa-cueva donde la voz de Ela se escuchaba.

-Oh, has regresado al fin mi fiel y menospreciado amigo- dijo la seductora y femenina voz donde el brillo plateado le diera origen.

Extrañamente la serpiente asintió y en sus ojos amarillos el brillo intenso, astuto, peligroso y vivaz surgió.

-Has hecho tu trabajo mi querido amigo, dime, muéstrame, que nuevas traes para mí-

La serpiente reptó hasta quedar en el margen de la cueva, abrió el hocico dejando entrever sus enormes y atemorizantes colmillos, su lengua siseo.

-S…sssiii- pareció salir de la garganta del réptil.

Y al terminar de sisear cerró su boca y comenzó moverse, retorciéndose ligeramente, como si fuese a regurgitar algo, y efectivamente, eso parecía, pues la serpiente abrió de nuevo su boca y escupió algo que cayó en la cueva.

Pequeños y redondos objetos brillosos cayeron por la profundidad de la cueva provocando ligeros sonidos metálicos resonando aquí y allá; eran monedas, pequeñas y preciosas monedas que fueron cayendo a lo largo de la fosa hasta llegar donde Ela.

-¡Ah!- exhaló la voz desde el fondo de la cueva, como si un gran alivio le provocara el que las monedas llegaran al suelo marino –ya veo, ya veo-

Una ligera risa extraña se adivinó en el timbre de Ela y los ojos de la serpiente, amarillos y ansiosos, parecieron sonreír también.

-Las pruebas de tu arduo trabajo por ahora son suficientes, su aroma está en ellas, prueba fiel de su bondad y corazón puro, y no sólo eso, él está con ella…- Ela rió de nuevo- todo va bien, todo está como se planeó, no importa cuánto se esfuercen siempre lograré mis objetivos…-

La voz dulce de la cueva se escuchaba aún más seductora, más ansiosa, más feliz, pero afilada, amenazante y peligrosa como el mismísimo réptil verde que la escuchaba.

-Oh, mi querido y menospreciado amigo pronto tu trabajo, esfuerzo, lealtad y espera serán recompensadas, solo un poco más, pronto, muy pronto mi apreciado Orochimaru, pronto, falta poco mi querido amigo, poco, mientras tanto ve y prepara todo –

Y lista y obediente la verde figura de la serpiente retrocedió, dio media vuelta y regresó.

–Asegúrate de que todo esté listo, nuestro esperado y ansiado día está cerca…pronto, muy pronto mí querido Orochimaru…- susurró la voz de Ela hasta volverse solo un lejano y opaco sonido.

&&/&&/&&

Subió el rostro y observó el titilar lejano de las estrellas en la enorme y oscura bóveda celestial, todo estaba tan tranquilo y relajante.

-Hum…perfecto-

Si, era lo que necesitaba, relajarse un poco, y ¿qué mejor que sumergirse un poco en la hermosa piscina de su mansión?, además era la hora perfecta, no había nadie cerca, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan solo…

-Hum…tan tranquilo…-

Si, para el general Hatake la tranquilidad era un punto muy importante que tomar en cuenta en sus descansos. Y necesitaba descansar.

-Sí, es necesario…hum…que tranquilidad- susurró antes de sumergirse por completo y empapar su cabello y máscara con el agua de la alberca.

Bien, parecería extraño, pero el militar estaba tan acostumbrado a su máscara que no le molesto empaparla, total, se la podía poner o quitar cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, además con el tiempo el peso del agua en las fibras la haría caer, no tenía porque invertirle tiempo y esfuerzo en bajársela.

**Eso se llama ser flo…**

Hey, hey…

**Que yo iba a decir…hum….¿práctico?…**

Hum…bueno…no importa pero si, es muy, muy práctico, mucho…, otra faceta del general que no conocíamos…

**De nuevo de acuerdo conmigo, snif, snif, soy tan feliz…**

¿Hum?…

**Si, feliz, esperen ¿feliz?, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, si es una señal, una señal del final, una señal…**

¿Bien?, si, una señal, ¿eh?...

**Si…una s-e-ñ-a-l…**

Hum…si…bien, ¿qué decía?, ah, sí, el general se estaba tomando un merecido descanso, oh sí, eso es, si, estaba descansando después de un día horrible, tenía mucho trabajo, tanto que no había podido asistir a tiempo a las clases de baile que tanta falta le hacían, o al menos eso era lo que él argumentaba.

_-Hum…ni que fuesen tan importantes-_

Pero si lo eran, en especial para alguien tan malo en ello como él, pero el militar le tenía tanta aberración que había hecho lo posible para no tomarlas.

-_No es mentir, sólo es una estrategia…-_

Porque en realidad el general lo que hacía no era mentir, sino mas bien decir la verdad a medias, porque si bien si se quedaba un poco más en sus labores como responsable de la seguridad de los monarcas, también era cierto que lo hacía solo para no tomar las lecciones de la estricta anciana Chiyo.

A decir verdad las actividades de las últimas semanas no eran tan importantes ni tan absorbentes, al menos no para él, siendo en su gran mayoría concentradas en los preparativos del baile, cosa por lo cual si realmente deseara llegar a tiempo bien podría hacerlo adelantando el poco trabajo que tenía pendiente o mejor aún, solicitándole o mejor dicho, informándole al coronel en una triste y escueta nota que estaba encargado, algo que hacía en muchas ocasiones solo por el gusto de salir a pasear al bosque y leer más cómodamente sus apreciadas y bien cuidadas novelas.

Pero se había mostrado muy responsable, y no precisamente porque se sumergiera en los "interesantes" preparativos, sino más bien solo para no escuchar las indicaciones de Chiyo y los suspiros cansinos de Ebizo.

-_No sé que es peor, los comentarios de Gai o las órdenes de Chiyo-_

Así que el noble guardia había pasado las semanas más aburridas donde lo único rescatable era que al menos podía resguardarse y leer en el amplio y boscoso jardín del palacio mientras "verificaba" el siempre impenetrable resguardo del castillo.

Y sinceramente nadie podía culparlo, porque era bastante obvio que su habilidad para bailar era poca, por no decir nula, y siempre era lo mismo.

Desde pequeño esa actividad no fue de las mejores, las únicas ocasiones en las que lograba medio coordinarse eran aquellas en las cuales bailaba con su madre, lo cual no era muy esperanzador, ya que era bastante pequeño y solo daba vueltas y vueltas al compás del violín de su padre, por lo que no sabía exactamente si eso contaba como bailar.

Después de eso vinieron muchas sesiones donde intento hacerlo, pero siempre era el mismo y desastroso resultado, un pato cojo tenía más gracia que él, si, tristemente ese era el resultado y la frase que Chiyo le decía con su voz seria, estricta y hasta ligeramente molesta….

-"_Kakashi, un pato cojo baila con más gracia y soltura que tú…"-_

Con él tiempo se dio por vencido y Chiyo también. Pero su peor pesadilla había regresado después de tantos años por culpa de las ideas de los príncipes, suspiró.

¿Por qué era necesario que él asistiera a esa clase de eventos?, bueno era el encargado del reguardo de los soberanos, lo entendía, pero, ¿por qué rayos debía participar en una danza?, eso si no tenía mucho sentido para él, pero no podía hacer la gran cosa.

Un nuevo suspiro cansino surgió en sus labios.

-_Odio esas cosas-_

Oh si las odiaba, ferozmente, pero, si las odiaba tanto, ¿por qué sonreía?, ¿por qué llegaba minutos antes de que acabaran?

-_Por ella…-_

Sonrió de nuevo y observó como la niebla se escurría por los grandes pilares.

El segundo día de las lecciones de baile llegó poco antes de que acabaran, al momento que escuchó la tranquila pero autoritaria voz de la abuela se arrepintió, pensó que debió asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente retardado, pero, a diferencia de eso, se sintió contento.

No, contento no es la palabra, digamos…admirado, si esa es mejor, porque al pasar por el gran salón pudo ver entre la pequeña abertura de la gran puerta una delgada y pequeña silueta rosada dar vueltas, una pequeña silueta que acaparo su atención y lo hizo escurrirse hasta el gran salón.

Claro que sin hacer ruidos ni llamar la atención.

La sirena giraba bajó la guía de Ebizo y bailaba al compás de una imaginaria música que Chiyo tarareaba.

De alguna manera no supo cuando fue que había comenzado a sonreír, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los minutos que pasaron, solo recordaba como los rayos del sol iluminaban los grandes ventanales del salón y delineaban la silueta de la chica y su gran y azul vestido.

Era como una especie de muñeca de porcelana, de esas que vienen en las cajitas musicales que se mueven con cierta gracia al compás de una suave y bella melodía y que no puedes dejar de mirar hasta que la música se apague y la cuerda se acabe.

Y era algo curioso, porque si bien es cierto que la dulce doncella de cabellos rosas tenía más habilidad que él…

–_Bien cualquiera la tiene-_

…Sakura se movía con cierta torpeza propia de su calidad de sirena convertida en humana, pero era tan graciosa, tierna y bella que su propia torpeza la hacía lucir adorable.

Simplemente la sirena le parecía demasiado interesante como para no verla. Tanto que a pesar de lo desagradable que le eran las lecciones de baile llegaba a ellas con el tiempo suficiente para verla bailar, pero con el necesario como para no intervenir o participar en ellas.

Y se dio cuenta de algo más, la doncella acuática parecía tener facilidad por el baile, pues conforme pasaban los días ella mejoraba bastante y la "torpeza" con la que se movía desapareció en la perfecta y hermosa sincronía de sus pies.

Todo en ella era atrapante, interesante, hipnotizante, todas sus acciones, sus palabras, sus preguntas, todo. Y él simplemente no podía evitar caer en la tentación de verla por largo tiempo y hacer lo posible por hacerla sentir bien.

-Algo no va bien- susurró.

Nunca le había pasado eso con alguien más, con solo mirar su cara triste y cabizbaja hacia lo posible por reanimarla, aún si eso sonara a locura o a algo que nunca antes hubiera hecho.

Como cuando fueron al pueblo en su día libre, la abuela Chiyo les pidió ir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración de un pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano. Justo antes de entrar en la gran panadería y pedir lo necesario la sirena se detuvo.

-_"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"-_ le preguntó regresando sobre sus pasos al observarla tan atenta en la ventana del negocio de al lado.

-_"¿Eh?…hum…nada"- _ dijo despegándose del vidrio, el militar subió una ceja –_"solo miraba"-_

En ese momento solo sonrió, el general arqueó sus ojos al ver lo que tanto había captado la atención de la curiosa sirena, era una pecera, una en la cual unos 27 ó 20 pececillos de vistosos y brillantes colores nadaban.

-" ¿_Te gustan?"-_

_-" ¿Eh?..."- _pestañó y de nuevo observo el ventanal y colocó su pequeño dedo índice sobre él, justo señalando el punto donde un pequeño pez rojo nadaba –_"es que…me recuerdan a unos que vivían en el arrecife, tenía muchos amigos como ellos, había en especial uno igual a ella…"- _

El caballero miró como extrañamente el pez rojizo se detuvo, flotando frente al dedo de la sirena, observándola detenidamente, sin embargo el resto de los pececillos se acercaron y se colocaron alrededor del pez, mirando con detenimiento a su preciosa acompañante.

La pequeña sirena se inclinó ligeramente recargando casi por completo su cabeza en el gran ventanal y sonrió ampliamente, con esa alegría e inocencia inusual que irradiaba, esa que le contagiaba siempre y que al parecer también los pececillos lograban sentir.

Era extraño, casi como si ese veintenar de peces supiera exactamente lo que Sakura era.

-_"…solía llamarlo rojito"-_

_-"¿Rojito?"- _ preguntó con su voz seria y profunda.

-"_Sí, rojito"- _contestó mirándolo por un instante que acabo al regresar su vista a los pececillos que aún flotaban y seguían cada movimiento que la sirena daba.

-_"Un nombre muy apropiado, supongo"-_

_-"Si"-_ dijo seguido de una pequeña risa –_"Ino suele decir que no tengo imaginación para los nombres"- _

El general no dijo nada, solo la miró sonreír, pero pronto su sonrisa cambió a una más serena, más tranquila, casi inexistente, hasta quedar en solo una débil línea.

Estaba triste, seguramente extrañaba a "Rojito" y al resto de sus amigos acuáticos.

_-"Oh, buen día general Hatake, señorita"-_

Los saludo el dueño de la tienda, apenas y miró a la chica supo que tenía que salir inmediatamente y aprovechar la ocasión.

-"_ ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?"-_

_-"Eh…, no, solo veíamos sus peces, son bellos, saludables, están bien cuidados, lo felicito, están felices"- _ dijo la sirena incorporándose.

-"_Gracias"-_ dijo con un tono de duda, no había comprendido lo de la palabra "felices", era extraño, sin contar el hecho de que los peces siguieron los movimientos de la acompañante del general, una chica definitivamente particular –_"si gusta puedo mostrarles mis peces y…"-_

_-"No, no, gracias solo venimos a…"-_

_-"Llevaré ese"-_

La sorprendida chica pestañó, la había interrumpido y señalaba el pez rojo que le recordaba a "Rojito".

-_"Deme lo necesario"-_

-"_En seguida general"-_ obedeció inmediatamente y se introdujo a la tienda completamente contento.

-"_Pero…pero, general, no era necesario, además le he dicho que no me gusta que usted haga…"-_

-"_Hey, hey, tranquila, necesito una mascota distinta y me gustan los peces, ¿de acuerdo?"-_

Por algún motivo ella se sonrojó, pero asintió y dejó de discutir, fue así como el pequeño pez se sumó a la lista de sus mascotas, variando un poco de la jauría de caninos parlantes que tenía desde niño.

Y vaya que esa era otra de las cosas que le indicaban que algo no andaba bien con él, nunca en toda su vida había tenido peces de mascota, ni soñado con tener, francamente le eran indiferentes, pero al verla tan interesada no pudo evitar comprarlos, de alguna manera quería borrar esa cara triste y verla sonreír.

Por eso no pudo sino solo sonreír al ver la alegría y el brillo intenso en los ojos verdes de la sirena al sostener entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos la bolsa con el pequeño pez, mismo que sostuvo durante toda la estadía en la panadería.

-"_¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?"-_

_-"Es una chica"- _ recalcó sonriendo a lo cual él también sonrió –"_hum…Carmín…"- _ dijo observando a la pez que miraba con interés a Sakura.

El general sonrió al recordar la escena, y suspiró de nuevo al recordar lo que seguía, porque las cosas no quedaron en eso, definitivamente podía hacer cualquier cosa, cosas extrañas e innecesarias, solo por verla sonreír.

Cuando terminaron de subir las cosas a la carreta y estando a punto de emprender camino escuchó un suspiro tristón.

Era ella, tomaba con ternura la pequeña bolsa entre sus manos y observaba de nuevo atentamente a Carmín, como si ella pudiera hablar.

-"_¿Qué pasa?"-_ preguntó tomando las riendas.

-"_No es nada"- _ negó Sakura, pero el caballero era persistente y de alguna manera su mirada profunda y negra siempre la hacían decir la verdad –"_es solo que…que Carmín los extraña…"- _ susurró bajito.

-"_¿Extraña?"-_

_-"Si"- _ susurró de nuevo, sin dejar de observar al pez de la bolsa –"_creo que los echara mucho de menos, quizás deba quedarse, no me gustaría que este triste por eso"-_

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de que definitivamente esa sirena tenía mucha influencia en él, demasiada y peligrosa influencia, pero inevitable.

Y así fue como la pequeña pecera fue devuelta y cambiada por la enorme que se mostraba en el ventanal de la tienda, porque era necesaria para poder albergar a la veintena de peces que tuvo que llevar consigo ese día.

Suspiro de nuevo, fue toda una osadía explicar, sin humillarse en el acto claro, porque no solo llego con los ingredientes del pastel (que milagrosamente lograron salvarse) sino además con una enorme pecera repleta de pececillos de vistosos colores.

Pero era algo que simplemente ya no podía evitar, su actitud para con ella era algo que no podía controlar, ella podía pedirle que durmiera entre los arbustos solo para sentirse segura y él lo haría sin importarle las espinas, el frío y la incomodidad.

Para su fortuna la sirena ni sabía de esa "debilidad" ni pedía cosas exageradas ni peligrosas, solo cosas de ese tipo, de hecho muchas veces ni siquiera lo pedía y él lo hacía, como el hecho de comprar peces solo para que su amiga Carmín no se sintiera sola y los extrañara, o como más tarde los haría, mejor dicho, dos días después, decirle que la llevaría en cuanto pudiera al mar para liberarlos (a pesar de que la pecera, que era bastante cara, se quedara sola y sin uso) sólo porque Carmín, Celeste, Doradito, etc., etc., (que también habían costado lo suyo) no extrañaran a sus familias marinas ni vivieran en un espacio tan reducido.

-Sí, definitivamente esto no es normal-

La estaba mimando demasiado, no era que ella lo pidiera expresamente, o se lo ordenara, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Era inevitable, si esa sirena era sorprendente, en tantos sentidos.

Podía pasar horas y horas solo observándola, como aquella maravillosa tarde en el lago, donde la llevó a conocer los cerezos, o como cuando ordenó restablecer la alberca, o al prometerle llevarla a nadar en aquel paraje del bosque y aprovechar para liberar a Carmín y sus amigos.

Él podía pasar el día y la noche enteros solo observándola, siempre le habían gustado esos contrastes en ella, en sus palabras, en su tono de voz, en sus movimientos, hasta en su rostro.

Le encantaba su voz, primero hablaba ansiosa, casi interrumpiéndolo, con fuerza, con ímpetu, sus verdes ojos brillando con una fortaleza innata en ellos, pero apenas y pasaban tres palabras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban y esa fuerza poderosa desaparecía y era reemplazada por otra cosa, algo más parecido a la pena, al nerviosismo, y terminaban observando el piso, o un punto perdido en las paredes o la comida, como en ese caso, y justo después su potente y femenina voz bajaba de intensidad a una normal hasta al final casi opacarse por completo, y claro que no podía faltar su tradicional sonrisa tímida y casi inexistente acompañada de un ligero pero bello color rojizo en sus blancas mejillas.

¿Cuántas caras tendría la bella y delicada doncella que se desmayó y cayó desnuda entre sus brazos aquella noche?, ¿lograría ver cada faceta de la fuerte, tenaz y amable sirena que lo rescató de morirse ahogado?, ¿cuánto tiempo más pasaría a su lado esa ingenua, curiosa e imprudente mujer?, ¿podría él soportar su ausencia, no ver más su sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos verdes, o escuchar el sonido de sus risas o de sus preguntas que lo ponían en serios aprietos, o el delicado sonido de su voz de sirena en sus susurrantes canciones?

Tal vez.

Tal vez si o tal vez no, el general no lo sabía con certeza, pero, a pesar de que esas preguntas le rondaban con mayor frecuencia no sabía, o, mejor dicho, no se atrevía a responder.

-_Hum…no, esto no pinta bien-_

Aunque por lo menos, por lo menos lo de la alberca era una buena idea, por lo menos disfrutaba de la quietud de la noche y lo hermoso de las estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver a través de la bruma.

No había tenido la oportunidad de nadar en esa alberca, no lo practicaba desde hacía años y años, al menos no en su hogar, está era la primera vez y eligió la noche por ser la mejor opción.

Estaría solo, era lo mejor, porque sabía que su admirable chica de cabellos rosados la usaba en el día, que era feliz nadando, flotando y sumergiéndose por horas en ella, algo que le satisfacía, si, pero que no quería constatar, al menos no por el momento.

Porque sabía que las cosas estaban cambiado demasiado rápido, o habían inevitablemente cambiado, porque no sabía que pasaría después de que todo esto acabara y ella se fuera, porque si verla bailar era todo un espectáculo para él, mirarla bañarse en la piscina sería algo…algo…algo que prefería evitar y no pensar.

Por la cabeza del general rondaban muchas cosas, todas girando alrededor de esa curiosa sirena, muchas sin respuesta, otras con respuestas a medias y algunas otras tantas con respuestas que deseaba guardarse para otros momentos y disfrutar solo de la belleza de la noche y de la cálida agua y la refrescante bruma que lo rodeaba.

-Hum…- dejó escapar en un suspiro después de sumergirse y salir a tomar aire –es una hermosa noche-

-Sí, ¿verdad que sí general?-

Fue en ese momento cuando el general Hatake confirmó por completo sus sospechas, fue en ese momento cuando el general Hatake maldijo su costumbre de bañarse sin prenda alguna, claro, irónicamente, solo con su máscara, y fue también esa vez cuando se arrepintió de haber dejado su toalla a tantos metros de distancia, y más aún cuando la niebla hacia más difícil encontrarlas.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

….

…**.**

Eh…hum…cuanto silencio….Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei…

_Hum, ¿qué pasa, Sakura chan?_

¡No me diga Sakura chan!...

_Lo siento, Sakura chan…_

¡Lo hizo de nuevo! O.ó…bien no importa… (suspiro) le decía que si no le parece extraño que haya tanto silencio, que las chicas no estén..que no hayan intervenido…

_Oh, te refieres a las locas, eh… _

Kakashi sensei!, no les diga así solo…solo son un poco…hum…este, como se dice…

_Locas?_

Si, digo NO, decía, particulares, si eso, son particulares…no debe juzgarlas tan rudamente ellas, no son tan malas,…

_Si, claro, claro, lo que tu digas Sakura…. Bien se te interesa tanto te digo que las lo…digo la autora-narradora no se presentaron por estar sumamente ocupadas en algo, ¿qué es ese "algo"?, no lo sé, y francamente no me interesa mucho, de solo recordar cómo fue que esta nota llegó a mis manos simplemente digamos que no te gustaría saber…_

Bien, ¿Qué dice esa nota?

_Solo dice que vienen las instrucciones…_

(Sakura se acerca y Kakashi sonríe, Sakura se sonroja y lee)

Instrucciones: Léeme

(Ambos suspiran cansinamente)

_Hola Kakashi sensei: No estamos locas "Si, claro", Sakura chan, Por favor no nos mates!, esperaremos hasta que comprendas que nosotras no fuimos, que todo fue un complot, pregúntale a nuestros lectores, ellos lo saben y… " ya veo porque la larga ausencia y porque tus ansias por encontrarlas ¿eh?, y me reclamas a mi por llamarlas locas si tu casi las matas y..."_

Cállese, deme eso (le arrebata la nota y se dispone a leer) siguiente instrucción, presentar al invitado especial, bueno chicas y chicos, nuestro invitado especial de hoy es… (de pronto se pone pálida al leer el nombre y deja caer la nota)

_¿Quién es? _(toma la nota y a pesar de que Sakura logra reaccionar no es lo suficiente rápido para evitarlo) _nuestro invitada es: ¿ Inner Sakura?_

Qué?, eso es imposible ( de la nada sale un aparato televiso conectado a un casco que aparece en la diadema de Sakura, la cual había aparecido misteriosamente en su cuarto un día antes y pensó que era un regalo de alguien especial, léase entre líneas: ninja misterioso y de cabellos plateados) Tengo que quitarme esto, tengo que…

_**Oh…hola, probando probando…**_(en la pantalla aparece una imagen borrosa de una chica igual a Sakura, alguien que Kakashi no conocía) ¡_**aquí Inner Sakura!, primero quiero agradecer la enorme oportunidad de darme a conocer y !sacarme de la oscuridad de la mente terrible de esta mujer! (**_señala a Sakura)

CALLATE!, es suficiente teniéndote aquí dentro como encima soportarte afuera!

_**Que dices?, deberías sentirte agradecida y orgullosa de que lo mejor de ti sea exhibido!**_

Lo mejor, si claro...

(Las Sakuras discuten entre si, hasta que Kakashi se cansa de ver la discusión de un punto a otro)

_Este, Sakura…_

Si, sensei…

_Puedes explicarme quien es ella?_

Pues, ella, ella es...es...

_**Dejámelo a mi chica!, este pequeño pedazo de cielo que ve ante sus ojos querido sexy-sensei no es otra que su más grande fantasía hecha realidad…**_

_Oh…pensé que era algo así como una parte oculta de Sakura, algo así como su voz interior, pero supongo que tu definición es buena también…_

ARG! O.O!, por dios, alguien que me quite esto de la cabeza!, voy a matarlas, par de locas (Sakura lucha por desconectarse el casco pero es algo difícil…)

_**Oh, por algo es un genio sexy-sensei!, tiene toda la razón…**_

_Sexy-sensei? ó.o_

_**Si, aja, ese es su nombre secreto para nosotras…n.n**_

Un nombre secreto es para ser secreto y no decirse! porque si se dice ya no es tan secreto!, gracias! o.Ó

_Oh…entonces es verdad?..._(Kakashi sonríe, Sakura se sonroja y trata de nuevo de quitarse el casco)_ bueno, eso me halaga chicas, creo que es tiempo de dar lectura a los comentarios, ¿qué opinan?_

_**Yo lo secundo en e**__**so, y en otras tantas cosas que desee, sexy-sensei… n.o**_ (guiño, guiño)

Oh, por dios! Que esta cosa no tiene un botón para apagarse!

_Sakura, esta es tu parte…_

Esta loco?, léala usted yo voy a quitarme esto! o.ó

_Bien…(_suspiro) u.u

_**Hey! Kakashi sexy-sensei, si ayuda necesita ayuda le doy, solo pida y obtendrá todo lo que quiera, todo, todito, todo, usted solo ordene y obedezco, diga rana y yo salto, diga vuelta y yo…**_

Si!, ya entendimos!

_Ejem…u.ú (_carraspea) _Jeje, si, gracias, pero…cómo._

_**Oh chico, usted solo muéstreme la parte, (**_risa perversa de parte de inner Sakura) _**y yo hago lo mio…**_

_Hum O.o ...Esto…bien _(Kakashi piensa que nunca imagino que la voz de Sakura fuese tan….particular y expresiva en sus comentarios…)

_Angy_Hatake: Hola chica, no te preocupes, nosotras sabemos esperar, cuando tu puedas tus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos!_

_**K2008sempai: "Esa chica que causa tantos conflictos, hum…cuando la veaaaa chaaaa!"…hola sempai!, nos da mucho gusto que el capítulo te gustara, y como esta eso de nuestros diarios!, no te atrevas, leer el diario de alguien es de mala educación "si, mira quien habla"…si, el príncipe Sasuke pierde poco a poco su atención y cierto general está tomando fuerza con nuestra sirena "y como no, sexy-sensei KYAAA"…**_

(Kakashi carraspea un poco tratando de llamar la atención entre ese mar de Sakuras)

_Arashi Shinomori: HOLA!, gracias por darnos una oportunidad con esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, por tus comentarios, por tus sugerencias, perdona eso del "general, general" XD!, tienes mucha razón, esa ocasión creo que no edite correctamente, y aún no lo hemos hecho, pero esperamos darnos un tiempito para hacerlo, y ojala no hayamos cometido tanto ese error "flojas no quieren trabajar", en cuanto al saludo a todos los chicos creo que todos te lo regresan entusiastas _(todos asienten) _y te darán la bienvenida a nuestra historia, en cuanto al KakaSaku, si!, nosotras también los queremos mucho!, nos encanta!, jejeje _(los tres se sonrojan) _y nosotras también, al igual que ellos, deseamos con todo nuestro corazón que el señor Kishimoto los deje juntos…pero bueno, el tiempo lo dirá…gracias por acompañarnos, esperamos y la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, hasta prontito._

_**Hatake-Katia: Chica, chica, gracias por comentar, siempre puntual, siempre apoyándonos, gracias chica…**_

_Sakurady: Hola!, gracias por el apoyo, por el comentario, bienvenida a este pequeño espacio entre tantos fics, gracias…y gracias aún por pedir que la querida Sakura no nos mate!, no no estamos locas ni hicimos nada para dañarla, ni exponerla en situaciones poco…hum…comprometedoras, pero NO estamos locas "si, claro" y si, es verdad, todos tenemos un inner, para prueba nuestra dulce Sakura y nuestra dulce Inner Sakura, invitada de hoy…_

_**AlexandraEAC**__** : Hola chica!, cuanto nos alegramos de que nos dieras la oportunidad, gracias gracias, jejeje, de igual manera nos sentimos felices de que las anécdotas del general y la sirena te causen risas, jejeje, esa es la finalidad…**_

_Bien, con esa son todos…_

_**Así es mi sexy-sensei! KYA!**_

_Eh…hum…si …_

Por dios como se quita esta cosa!, (Sakura sigue dando mas y mas vueltas luchando contra esa cosa)

_La ultima instrucción es despedir a los lectores y al invitado especial…_

_**Oh!, que pena, tan rápido, tan fútil, tan veloz, tanto tiempo que eh esperado en la oscuridad para salir, tanto!.. (**_Inner Sakura se convierte en un mar de llanto)_**.**_

_Oh, lo siento Inner Sakura, fue un placer conocerte, si puedo hacer algo por ti…_

_**OI!, ahora que lo menciona! **_(Inner Sakura deja el llanto de cocodrilo para otro momento y por arte de magia se recupera sospechosamente) _**si hay algo muy muy importante…**_

Por dios!, alguien puede ayudarme!, Kakashi sensei no haga caso a sus palabras, no son mias, no es lo que yo quiero, lo que deseo, es una trampa, una ilusión…y…

_**Silencio!, es hora de que Inner Sakura revele al fin las verdaderas intenciones y deseos que tenemos para con Kakashi sexy-sensei, es hora de liberarnos!**_

Oh dios mío!, autora-narradora estas muerta!

_**Si, Kakashi sexy-sensei, lo que quiero que haga con nosotras es…(**_ palabra censurada por ser demasiado fuerte y no estar en fics rating M)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ,( además de la censura, los gritos de Sakura no dejan escuchar claramente, pero aún así…)

_O.O ¿Escuche lo que escuche¨?_

NO!

_**Si!**_

_Bien, si es así….WOW…No pensé que Sakura fuera tan…¿apasionada?...pero…_

No, no lo es, no crea nada de lo creyó escuchar…

_**Si, lo es y…para que quede claro dije que...prrr…usted...prrrrr...nos...prrr...**_

_¿Qué, qué paso?, la señal…_ (señal interrumpida)

No lo sé… (esconde un montón de cables chispeantes y acomoda su cabello tieso y ennegrecido) pero no valía la pena, no creerá todas esas tonterías, verdad…

_Eh…hum… con que Inner Sakura eh… creo que estoy a punto de cambiar mi perspectiva respecto a las locas y los yo internos en general…_

SENSEI?

_Kakashi sexy-sensei para ti, ¿recuerdas?…._

ARG!, primero lo mataré a usted, (lo estruja al estilo Bart-Homero) y luego iré por inner, no esperen eso no se puede, no puedo matarme a mi misma, rayos, ¡por mucho que lo merezca!, bien después iré por ustedes par de LOCAS!

(En algún lugar lejano, oculto y oscuro la autora-narradora tiembla ante la amenaza de la dulce y peligrosa pelo rosado)

Esto no ayudo…

**Fue mala idea…**

Pero, por lo menos creo que ayudara un poco a mejorar su relación…

**Eso espero…**

Sip!

**Te dije que era una señal del fin!**

Arg, sigues con eso!

**Una señal, una señal, el final se acerca!**

Bien, mientras la autora se recupera de su reciente lapsus apocalípticos me despido de ustedes….cuidense mucho, espero verlos pronto…

**Dios lo cuide y recuerden, cuidado, es una señal!**

Hasta pronto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Era una noche tranquila, perfecta, hermosa y fresca. La espesa y misteriosa bruma cubría cada parte de la mansión Hatake y sus alrededores. No siendo la excepción donde el general y la sirena se refrescaban y descansaban de un arduo día de trabajo, donde, ambos, llegaron en búsqueda de sosegar sus pensamientos. Donde, ambos, nunca pensaron contar con algo más que las nubes, la niebla, las estrellas, la luna y los árboles por compañía.

Y es que la sirena había llegado de forma no prevista para el militar, sonriéndole, al menos así se la imaginaba, con ese brillo inocente y alegre que siempre le acompañaba, contestando a esa pregunta, o afirmación que se diera así mismo.

Si, aquella de…

-Hum…es una hermosa noche-

-Sí, ¿verdad que sí general?-

Y fue en ese momento cuando el general Hatake confirmó por completo sus sospechas, fue en ese momento cuando el general Hatake maldijo su costumbre de bañarse sin prenda alguna, claro, irónicamente, solo con su máscara, y fue también esa vez cuando se arrepintió de haber dejado su toalla a tantos metros de distancia, y más aún cuando la niebla hacia más difícil encontrarlas.

-Hum…si…- musitó con debilidad tratando de buscar entre la bruma la imagen de sus cosas.

Obviamente que no lograba ver mucho, ni siquiera la imagen nítida de la sirena. Pero tenía bastante buena imaginación y era casi como verla claramente, además lograba ver parte de sus piernas y escuchar cómo se sumergía, y eso le ayudaba bastante a su floreciente imaginación.

Ella se acercaba, estaba cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que su voz le habia hecho saber.

Y eso definitivamente que no lo ayudaba, definitivamente que las cosas no pintaban bien para el noble militar.

Pues bien, que la vida era irónica, porque el general había salido en búsqueda de sosegar sus pensamientos y aclararlos un poco, alejarse de todo aquello que la adorable e ingenua sirena le provocaba, pero, al contrario, las cosas parecían llevar un rumbo propio, ahora no solo se preocupaba por lo que pasaba por su mente momentos antes, sino además por la imagen casi palpable de la encantadora sirenita a unos metros suyos, acercándose y acercándose.

Y eso no estaba bien, y definitivamente que no le ayudaba.

Porque él no podía evitar pensar cosas no muy….como decirlo, no muy…hum…¿castas?, si eso, ni…ni puras, o adecuadas para todas edades, por decirlo así, al estar en tal situación (en una piscina a altas horas de la noche en sola compañía con ella), así que sólo digamos que lo que pensaba eran esa clase de situaciones que se encontraban bastante bien descritas en las páginas de aquellos libros que le fueron prohibidos leer a la sirena.

Pero bueno, que a pesar de ello las cosas no lucían tan mal.

Al menos no del todo, pensaba el general.

-Sabe…- susurró bajito la sirena, atrayendo su atención y ya sonando casi a su costado –no podía dormir…-

Él asintió –_creo que ahora no podré dormir yo…-_

-Me sentía cansada, por eso pensé que sería buena idea venir y nadar un poco, eso me ayuda…-

-Hum- asintió, tratando con todas las fuerzas de su ser, y era verdad, no mirarla, ni imaginarla, pero el general también tenía sus debilidades, como todo ser humano.

-….y, ¿usted?-

-Ah…hum…bueno…- el general pestañó en tres ocasiones, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí –vine porque…tienes razón, es agradable- y sonrió.

De alguna manera, a pesar de no verla con tanta claridad, pudo estar seguro de que la tierna chica sonrió.

-Si…- dijo bajito – pero…general…¿por qué hasta estas horas?-

-Hum…bueno….quería un poco de…privacidad-

-¡Oh!- exclamó la dulce doncella –ya veo, yo, yo no quise molestarle, yo…-

Y él pudo escuchar como intentaba salir, eso a juzgar del sonido del agua.

-No, no, no te preocupes, Sakura, puedes quedarte-

Y ahí estaba, ella regresó al agua, sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿No le molesta?-

-Hum…no…- mintió, porque si sentía incomodo, pero su incomodidad no fue tan importante al imaginarla queriendo salir por pensar molestarle, así que por simple cortesía la invitó a quedarse –quédate, está bien-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro- dijo y giró donde ella por inercia.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el general pudo ver su silueta muy cerca, y observó su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes levemente entrecerrados, al sonreírle, si, porque ella ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr verla entre la niebla, no de una forma clara, pero al menos si lo suficiente como para ver ciertos detalles.

Detalles como el que le erizo la piel. Ese algo que le recordó aquella noche en que la encontró en el mar. Cuando le vio por segunda vez, y por vez primera convertida en humana. Sus hombros, esos pequeños y blancos hombros que sobresalían por sobre el agua libres de cualquier tela, completamente expuestos.

-_Es como…-_parpadeó sorprendido -…_como esa escena del tomo 3, hum…no, allá era en unas termas y…¡deja de pensar en eso, eso no ayuda!-_

Se recrimino a sí mismo.

-_Pero…-_

Y es que el general tenía tan pero tan buena memoria que esa imagen de la sirena recargada en la piedra casi en completa desnudes lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días. Porque su mente podía recordar con precisión cada minúsculo detalle del cuerpo maltrecho y agotado de aquella doncella que salía del mar y caía entre sus brazos.

Una preciosa imagen, según su percepción y recuerdos, pero una que no deseaba recordar en esos momentos en los que solo deseaba tomar algo y cubrirse y salir cuanto antes.

Y sonrió.

Porque le pareció bastante gracioso estar en una situación de ese tipo, es decir, sentirse tan acorralado por una chica tan sencilla e inocente como esa dulce criatura que hablaba quien sabe que.

Sí, porque la dulce y platicadora sirena estaba hablando y hablando, y él estaba demasiado distraído en otras cosas como para saber a ciencia cierta a que se refería. No, el general Hatake estaba demasiado entretenido.

Con en esa imagen del mar y ella entre sus brazos, o la comparación que no podía evitar hacer al tenerla frente suyo en una piscina en la oscuridad de la noche y rodeados por la niebla, donde lo único distinto era que al parecer ella no portaba aquel sostén de moluscos, lo cual era aún más perturbador pensarlo.

-_Rayos…eso tampoco ayuda- _y asintió.

Porque desde que le sintió y escuchó llegar supo que tendría que lidiar con una serie de pensamientos "no castos" y con sucesos….extraños o bochornosos, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que "extraños" no era la palabra correcta, porque esos sucesos y pensamientos eran de lo más normal en un hombre como él que se enfrenta a una situación de ese tipo.

Pero en fin, que a pesar de ser reacciones normales en cualquier hombre eso no implicaba que fuese tomado como "normal" por una chica, mucho menos por una sirena inocentona e ingenua que era bastante curiosa y ciertamente no tenía mucho conocimiento de los humanos, ni del mundo en general.

Así que el guardia estaba en graves y bochornosos aprietos.

Pero pensaba que por lo menos tenía la forma de controlar o frenar dichos pensamientos "no castos" con el hecho de que tal vez y solo tal vez ella no estaba tan…hum…expuesta…al menos no tanto como en aquella ocasión.

-…y me divertí mucho…- alcanzó a escuchar y ella le miró como esperando respuesta, entonces el guardia, sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer, solo sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

-Hum….que bien- susurró tratando de ser convincente y pensando que mínimamente no tenía la seguridad de que ella estaría demasiado….expuesta, tal vez traía algo y por la bruma y el agua no podía apreciarse.

-Y todo es por usted…- dijo ella, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Hum…- dejó en un susurro, pues realmente no le comprendió.

Y, por segunda ocasión, fue sorprendido por ella.

La sirena eliminó la distancia y lo abrazo, así, de la nada, completamente sorpresivo.

Fue entonces cuando el general supo que estaba errado, porque con aquel abrazo pudo saber que la sirena no traía prenda alguna, igual que él.

Y supo también que debía salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-Eh…hum…- no supo que decir, algo gracioso, generalmente alguien como él no se quedaba sin palabras, porque una cosa era que él no hablara mucho y otra muy distinta que lo dejaran sin saber que decir.

Porque por la mente del general pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se sintió abrumado.

Sin saber que decir, ni que pensar, ni que hacer. Bien, si tenía idea de que hacer, el problema estaba en que no debía hacerlo.

Respecto a lo de no saber que pensar tampoco es lo más adecuado, pero pensar no implicaba esa seria de imágenes…un tanto…como se dice… "no adecuadas", sino más bien en aquellos pensamientos sobre los motivos de la ingenua sirena.

¿Realmente era tan ingenua?, ¿no estaría haciendo todo eso solo para….seducirle y….

-_No…eso no-_

…o, en el mejor de los casos, para burlarse de él?

-_No…eso tampoco-_

El general no podía pensar claramente, ciertamente cualquier hombre en su lugar pasaría por la misma situación, o por lo menos eso se decía a si mismo.

Sentir su fino cuerpo junto al suyo era demasiado distractor, aun para saber a ciencia cierta lo que acaba de pensar hacía unos segundos.

-_Pero es que es difícil no creerlo…- _

Afortunada o desafortunadamente ella se alejó y volvió a su lugar y sonriendo le dijo.

-De verdad que agradezco sus atenciones, gracias por la piscina- y le sonrió.

-_Oh…no…-_ pensó al verla alejarse y sonreírle con ese brillo ingenuo en sus preciosos y castos ojos verdes –_eres un pervertido Hatake Kakashi, claro que si-_

De nuevo se regañó, ¿cómo podía pensar algo así de esa pequeña e imprudente doncella?, lo único que estaba haciendo era agradecerle el hecho de darle una piscina donde desahogar la tensión que le generaba extrañar el mundo marino.

-Hum…no es nada…- susurró de nuevo.

Ciertamente ella regreso a sus comentarios, ignorando de nuevo todo aquello que por la mente de su acompañante pasaba, aunque, realmente no sería muy difícil deducirlo al verlo estar tan atento en su contemplación.

Y es que el guardia era tan pero tan observador que a pesar de la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche podía ver con claridad como el cabello rosado se le pegaba en las pálidas y ligeramente sonrojadas mejillas mientras hablaba, sonreía, hacía gestos graciosos y volvía a hablar, todo ello ajeno a sus pensamientos.

Así también el noble militar contaba con otra cualidad, aquella que se menciono hace poco, una memoria fotográfica, y estaba seguro, completa y totalmente seguro de que aquel recuerdo de la playa ya no estaría solo, no, porque ahora también sería acompañado por esa agradable sensación que tuvo al tenerla de nuevo tan cerca.

Porque el general tenía la certeza de que nunca olvidaría su tacto y como la piel de ella se pegó junto a él. Sinceramente no del todo, afortunadamente para él, porque si ella se hubiese tomado un poco más de tiempo en su muestra de afecto y se hubiera acercado por completo ciertamente habría mucho de qué preocuparse pues seguramente ella iniciaría con un santiamén de preguntas respecto a algo golpeándose contra su pequeño vientre.

**Ó.O**

Hey, tu, hasta ahora sales, ¿no tienes nada que decir….?

**O.O**

Eso es extraño, y…te deje sin palabras, ¿eh?

**O/./O**

Eso pensé (ego)

**¡****SI!, continúa ¡YA! O/./Ó**

Ok…

Como les decía nuestro caballero estaba seguro de nunca olvidar aquel tacto de su piel y la sensación cálida y fuerte que le hizo sentir aquella delicada y sublime silueta de la sirena, calidez que terminaba por concentrarse en cierta parte propia de su anatomía masculina.

Algo que era muy preocupante, sobre todo porque ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse de aquellos pensamientos "no tan castos" que le llegaban, sino también en otras cosas, en esos "sucesos extraños" donde la prueba evidente se reafirmaba en su cuerpo.

-_Vamos, vamos, tranquilo, piensa que…que…bueno, al menos, no la vi del todo…-_ pensó entre una mezcla de alivio y desazón, porque por un lado estaba contento de que fuese así, pero por otro…

-…y entonces me metí a nadar, pero la abuela me regaño y tuve que salirme porque….-

-_Pon atención, ¿qué dijo?-_

Ciertamente que esos pensamientos no eran los más puros y castos, y ciertamente el general se sentía feliz de que ella no supiera precisamente en que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-…y dijo que había varias cosas que tenía que saber…-

-_No debí leer icha icha hoy-_ pensó a la vez que asentía.

-…porque la abuela dice que acá no es correcto nadar con los hombres…-

Sinceramente el militar solo asentía de cuando en cuando tratando de no ser demasiado obvio en la contemplación de sus hombros desnudos y blancos que sobresalían de la alberca.

-…ni sin ropa adecuada que….- y se detuvo de pronto, como si recordara algo sumamente importante.

-_Menos mal que no puedo ver sus…-_

_-¡_Oh, sí!- exclamó la sirena y salió del agua unos cuantos centímetros, pero los suficientes para que el general no terminara la frase ni pudiera evitar mirar aquella única parte de la anatomía femenina que no había visto antes en ella. Esa que aquella ocasión en el mar estaba cubierta por su duro y particular sujetador.

Aquel mismo sujetador que no traía.

Y ahí estaba, definitivamente eso tampoco podría olvidarlo, ni en esos momentos ni nunca.

Sakura tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella en el agua, ya sin importarle mojarla, él por su parte siguió todo ello sin poder perder detalle de nada, y puedo asegurarles que hizo lo posible por no hacerlo, pero no pudo, y es que el general también era humano y de vez en cuando perdía batallas.

-Es que…- dijo ella, sonrojada a la vez que se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza – se me olvido- y sonrió.

Él pestañó sin saber que decir y con aquella sensación urgente de retirarse cuanto antes.

-No le diga a la abuela- sonrió nerviosa –si sabe que me vine sin el traje de baño seguro que me reprende- y se cruzó de brazos, algo que él hubiese preferido que no hiciera, pero que ciertamente no se quejaba por ello.

-_Se supone que esa toalla ayudaría, ya no estoy tan seguro…-_

–Es que se me hace algo…complicado- sonrió de nuevo -los humanos tienen tanta ropa distinta y para cada ocasión, para el día, para dormir, para bañarse, no me sorprendería que para comer- sonrió de nuevo –nosotros en el mar solo tenemos pocas cosas, sólo las necesarias, como el sostén, y a veces también alguna prenda en determinado día, parecidas a sus capas, pero solo en fechas importantes y…pues…no pensé que fuese el caso, cuando la abuela me lo dijo no podía creerlo-

Y vaya que había tenido suerte de que le hubiera dicho. Apenas tuvo tiempo de probar la piscina corrió a sumergirse, nunca pensó que sería necesario usar ropa para nadar, pero la abuela fue bastante clara con ello.

Además de que le mencionó que no era correcto nadar de esa forma, solo en sostén, porque, aunque era lo único que ella usaba en el mar, eso no aplicaba en el mundo de los humanos.

Tenía que usar un traje de baño para nadar, porque una cosa era nadar en el mar como una sirena que solo usa sostén, otra bañarse desnuda en la tina de su cuarto como humana, y otra nadar en el mar, piscina o lago en tierra.

-"_Siempre debes usar uno de estos al nadar"_-

Completamente atenta a las recomendaciones de la abuela se colocó la ropa llamada "traje de baño".

Era una especie de pantaloncillo corto con una faldita pegada, como una especie vestido corto y ligero que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, de un color crema con un listón amarillo atado a la cintura.

No era muy bello, pero tampoco espantoso, lo único que le desagradaba era nadar con él, tardó bastante en adaptarse a su peso y como se le pagaba al cuerpo. Limitaba su velocidad y la entorpecía más, pero bueno, reglas eran reglas. Así que la sirena, como buena y obediente que era, tuvo que adaptarse a una de las tantas reglas que regían el mundo maravilloso de los humanos.

Hubo otra cosa que la abuela le explicó, el hecho de que por ningún motivo debía nadar con hombres sin ese traje.

-También me dijo que no debía nadar en presencia de los chicos, menos sin el traje de baño – pestañó y suspiró –sinceramente no entiendo porque, en el mar nadaba con mis amigos siempre, no veo mucho caso, pero bueno…- se alzó de hombros –además...qué diferencia habrá entre tritones y humanos para que sea tan incorrecto…no entiendo…-

Y rememoró como la anciana le indicó que muchas cosas eran distintas entre ambos mundos, quizás nadar solo con un sostén al lado de un tritón no era mal visto en el mar, pero en la tierra sí.

-Hum…no debes olvidar reglas como esas, Sakura- dijo serio y estricto.

Sinceramente no le gustaba para nada que la sirena desobedeciera esa clase de reglas, no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguien más se encontrara con ella en tales situaciones. Porque para el general era bastante diferente el hecho de él ser quien estaba en tales situaciones, cabe aclarar.

-¡Oh!- exclamó ella –es…es que pensé que no habría nadie y…y…bueno…-

-Solo ten más cuidado, por favor- siguió serio, con un timbre desconocido en él.

La intimidada Sakura se sintió incomoda, era como aquel sentimiento que le provocaba Tsunade cuando le regañaba por algún descuido bobo.

-Si- asintió con debilidad y tallándose uno de sus brazos –es que…sé que no debo hacer esto, porque no es correcto, pero, pensé que estaría sola, además creí que la niebla ayudaría, es que me quería refrescar un poco….fue un día algo cansado, pensaba que solo con la toalla estaría bien, no me gusta mucho el traje de baño, y como en el mar cuando estaba sola y me aseaba no usaba sostén siendo más cómodo, eso lo hacía aquí en la tina, pero la tina es muy pequeña, y pues…pensé que no tendría que preocuparme por ello – dijo nerviosa, sonrojada, como una pequeña niña regañada- pero cuando lo escuche, lo busque y le vi, me metí a la piscina sin recordar eso, yo solo…quería charlar con usted, como casi no había tenido tiempo para verlo, ni nadar con usted, pensé que era un momento adecuado para agradecerle…y…bueno, sinceramente se me olvido- finalizó sin mirar un punto especifico en los pilares.

El general Kakashi sonrió.

-Hum…bueno…sólo no vuelvas hacer algo así, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió un poco menos nerviosa –si Chiyo te dice esa clase de cosas es solo por tu seguridad-

-Lo sé- dijo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el pueblo el día del festival?-

La sirena parpadeó tratando de entender a que se refería. Él suspiró, ahora con la preocupación de la protección que ella necesitaba.

-Eso de que no todos son tan buenos como tú-

-¡Ah!, si- asintió al recordar aquel encuentro con los patos.

-No sé si en el mar había o no personas…o tritones -corrigió- de los cuales cuidarse, pero en nuestro mundo los hay, muchos-

-Eh…si, si había general- lo interrumpió, no quería que la pensara como un tonta –Tsunade sama siempre me hablaba de ellos, ella es como la abuela –sonrió con tristeza, recordando –siempre me estaba regañando por ser tan…tonta, tan ingenua, eso en ocasiones me hacía sentir mal, pero sé que solo lo hacía para protegerme de mi torpeza- sonrió.

-Hum…Sakura, solo sé un poco más cuidadosa, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- asintió.

El general suspiró, no le gustaba verla así, pero era necesario aclararle ciertos puntos. No solo no era correcto, sino además no era seguro hacer cosas como esas. Bien por la sirena que fue a encontrarse con personas de buen corazón.

Sinceramente el atento guardia imperial no quería ni imaginarse que hubiese pasado con esa tierna chiquilla de haber caído en otras manos. Aunque, sinceramente, él no tenía pensamientos tan castos momentos antes, unos que regresaban poco a poco al terminar la explicación.

-Es que…cuando le vi aquí pensé, general, -dijo atrayendo su atención -que con usted yo no tendría que preocuparme por esa clase de problemas- y le sonrió, con inocencia, con confianza y con pena.

Con esa mirada de absoluta confianza e ingenuidad que lo hizo sentirse como el peor de los pervertidos.

-Hum…- dijo sin más, sin poder si quiera mirarla a los ojos, porque ella estaba muy equivocada, si bien él no haría ciertas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, eso no evitaba que tuviese deseos de hacerlo o pensara en ellos.

-_Quizás deba agregar que no solo no son tan buenos como ella, sino también no tan inocentes…-_

Y asintió y sonrió.

-Hum…Sakura- ella asintió –decías estar muy cansada, ¿por qué?- quiso cambiar de tema, no quería seguir sintiéndose tan…pervertido comparado con una mente como la de ella, o como la de cualquier persona, a decir verdad.

-Oh, si…-dijo recobrando el entusiasmo de siempre –es que las clases de hoy fueron muy pesadas…-

-Hum…comprendo…Chiyo es muy estricta, Ebizo también, pero nadie le gana a ella-

Sakura sonrió y asintió –si, en eso también me recuerda a Tsunade sama-

Kakashi le miró, en su voz estaba ese dejo de melancolía y tristeza que acompañan el extrañar algo o alguien, seguramente les echaba mucho de menos, pero decidió no tocar el tema, además ella le interrumpió cualquier clase de pregunta.

De nuevo hablaba y hablaba, y él simplemente le observaba, siempre le había gustado verla, y, en especial, en esos momentos se veía hermosa, no solo por las condiciones en las que estaban, sino también el ambiente, la noche, las estrellas y la niebla le daban un toque especial.

-_Es como…como esa escena del tomo 2, hum…no, allá era en un jacuzzi y…rayos…no debí leer icha icha-_

Era como un sueño. Lo único que le aseguraba de que no estaba soñando eran dos cosas: el no tener idea de que le estaba hablando en esos momentos y los aullidos lejanos de sus perros que seguramente estaban del otro lado de la casa.

-…¿entonces…está de acuerdo?- le preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo su contemplación.

-Hum…- dijo. Por quien sabe qué ocasión ella le tomaba desprevenido, sin saber que contestar al no tener idea de que decía.

-Es que…general- dijo –la abuela dice que ya no puede seguir evitándolo y…que...- y se sonrojó.

El guardia alzó una ceja sin entender el porqué de tal nerviosismo y sonrojo de su parte, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de que él estaba bastante…entusiasmado?

-Pues…- dijo despacio en un murmullo casi más lejano que los jadeos de los canes –que ya debemos hacerlo juntos…-

Fue en ese momento cuando la frase "hacerlo juntos" atrajo por completo su atención y dejó de ver solo como se movían sus labios para verdaderamente escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Que ya es tiempo de empezar con "eso"- recalcó llevándose la mano a la boca, completamente apenada, sin llegar a verlo directamente al ojo.

-¿Qué?, ¿quién te dijo qué?-

-La abuela y el abuelo, general,- recalcó –no me estaba escuchando, ¿verdad?- suspiró.

-Eh…ah…sí, claro que si…pero…- el militar agradeció traer la máscara puesta, porque estaba seguro que puso cara de bobo –pero…pero...digo…¿qué dicen qué?- preguntó de nuevo, incrédulo por aquellas palabras que le repitió la chica, no solo por lo que implicaban, sino por quienes lo decían.

Sakura suspiró pero no dejó de sonrojarse en ningún momento.

–Pu…pues que debemos empezar a hacerlo juntos y practicar mucho hasta perfeccionarlo…ya sabe…que no podemos retrasarlo más, que no debemos dejar pasar más días- dijo débilmente –que…hacerlo…ju…juntos es esencial y que es evidente que nos falta practicar mucho porque ni siquiera lo hemos hecho ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo y que ya nos estamos tardando…y…que es muy claro que ambos necesitamos hacerlo…-

El soldado no podía creerlo, ¿quién lo diría?, ¿tan claro era?

-Y…pues…yo creo que tienen razón- la sirena bajó la mirada, sin verlo directamente, ni a él ni nada, completamente avergonzada de lo que decía, él, por su parte, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y ya empezaba a dudar sobre su idea de la ingenuidad de la sirena…

-Y…pues…si no le molesta…yo…quisiera…pedirle…que…que…si podemos empezar cuanto antes…-

El general abrió ambos ojos, tratando de asimilar las palabras de la sirena, quizás había escuchado mal, pero ese sonrojo, esa timidez y esa forma pausada de hablar, quizás ella si…

-Sakura…este…yo…-

-Se que está muy ocupado, pero es necesario, general, el baile ya está a pocos días y...-

-¿El baile?- cuestionó completamente descolocado.

-Sí, el baile real- y de nuevo ese suspiro -¿no me estaba escuchando, verdad?-

-Eh…ah…sí, claro que sí, -afirmó seguro -pero…¿qué tiene que ver el baile?-

La sirena rodó los ojos y por un momento se olvidó de su timidez y optó por una figura molesta y desesperada, recordando a aquella niña Sakura a la cual todos sus amigos, o la gran mayoría, solían temer, la misma que esporádicamente volvía a presentarse cuando le colmaban su nueva y aparente eterna paciencia.

-General- dijo despacio, tratando de calmarse –le he estado hablando de esto desde hace rato, se ve que no me escuchaba…¿qué tanto pensaba?, parece que solo me estaba viendo hablar-

-Eh...hum…-

-Bien…-susurró, suspiró y dijo –le decía que es importante empezar a hacerlo juntos cuanto antes porque el baile ya está muy cerca y la abuela dice que usted también debe practicar mucho para bailar lo mínimamente mal, pero no espantoso, -sonrió discretamente y siguió hablando con ese timbre seguro y fuerte -y que es prioritario que ambos practiquemos ju…juntos, porque en el baile…-y su timbre fuerte se fue y solo quedo uno lejano, tímido y tembloroso acompañado por el fuerte sonrojo de hacia unos instantes -usted…y yo…iremos como pa...reja, y tendremos que practicar para que no salga tan mal…- dijo bajito –eso es lo que le decía que dijeron los abuelos y yo…creo que tienen razón- finalizó.

-Oh…- pestañó –hum, el baile real- musitó más para sí que para ella, la dulce y apenada chica asintió –_si, definitivamente que eres un pervertido Hatake Kakashi-_

De alguna manera se sintió de nuevo como un perverso y mal pensado humano al lado de esa frágil y acuática criatura, él pensado semejantes cosas cuando en realidad ella solo se refería a simplemente practicar con él por las tardes.

Lo que, pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan mal, de no ser por ese sentimiento de completo rechazo que la danza le provocaba.

Quizás, solo quizás con compañía de la sirena lograría sobrellevar un poco y dar tres pasos sin provocar un desastre.

-Si- dijo ella.

-Y dices que piensas igual que ellos ¿no?-

La pregunta, el tono y la sonrisa que se vislumbraba en sus ojos cerrados y arqueados eran claras muestras de que le parecía divertido, algo que en la sirena despertó de nuevo ese sentimiento cálido y bello que siempre le provocaba el guardia.

-Si- asintió de nuevo, aún con ese rubor intenso –es que…es que…los abuelos dicen que usted no es muy bueno, -dijo nerviosa ante esa sonrisa y ese ojo negro y profundo.

Afortunadamente el humano dejó de verla por un momento y miraba aquí y allá buscando algo, lo cual la sirena agradeció pues le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor en lo que decía.

-Pero no he tenido oportunidad de verlo bailar, así que no debería decir que lo estoy, pero como los abuelos insisten en decir que…-

-Que un pato cojo tiene más gracia que yo, algo así ¿verdad?-

Asintió.

Kakashi dio media vuelta, por fin había logrado ver sus prendas, no estaban tan lejos como pensaba, ansioso y feliz se dirigió cuanto antes por ellos, eran bastantes necesarios en momentos como esos.

-No…no digo que sea verdad y…-

-Lo es…- dijo con certeza, ya contento de poder tener a la mano sus ropas.

-Entonces…usted, ¿vendrá a la clase?-

Y entonces él asintió tomando al fin su ropa interior _–espero y esto ayude un poco a…-_

La sirena estaba tan contenta y alegre ante su afirmación que dio un brinquito de alegría, aún con el sonrojo picándole en las mejillas.

-Sakura- ella asintió –puedes…hum…cerrar un poco tus ojos, por favor-

-Eh…- pestañó –ah…si- dijo.

A nuestra doncella del mar le pareció extraño pero estaba tan contenta por la revelación del general que francamente no le importó y solo obedeció.

-Hum…ya puedes abrirlos-

De nuevo obedeció y de nuevo sonrió alegre, quizás él no lucía tan entusiasmado con la idea de las clases, tal vez solo había aceptado por compromiso, pero saber que a pesar de su aberración por el baile y aceptar ir solo porque ella se lo pedía era suficiente para rebosar de alegría.

-Hum…sé que es importante para ti que…-

Y de pronto el militar se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, ligeramente sorprendido la buscó por esos breves segundos hasta que…

¡Splash!

La dulce sirena salió del agua, justo a unos cuantos centímetros de él y lo abrazo de nuevo, atrapándolo por sorpresa por enésima vez en la noche.

Y es que estando tan contenta por el "si" de él sintió ganas de sumergirse por completo y gritar de alegría en el agua y darle una sorpresa al militar. Fue así como llego hasta él sigilosa y rápida. Porque, aunque el general era bastante bueno en detectar personas la sirena también era bastante buena en eso de nadar y tomar por sorpresa.

Además de que el guardia simplemente estaba bastante ensimismado en bastantes cosas como para notar su ausencia en tan pocos segundos.

Ella salió del agua frente suyo y le abrazó, afortunadamente él era tan tranquilo que la admiración no paso de abrir el ojo un poco más de lo que normalmente abría.

-Ahh- dejó ella en un suspiro cansino al separarse de él –yo que quería asustarlo un poco- y se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo, arqueando sus ojos, quizás ella era muy rápida y sigilosa, pero él también era bastante bueno en sobrellevar situaciones sorpresivas.

-Y lo hiciste- le dijo bajito.

La sirena parpadeó -¿en serio?-

Él asintió y ella no supo si creer o no.

-Hum…- y asintió.

Y era verdad, si le había asustado un poco, pero no por la sorpresa, sino porque temió al no verla donde segundos antes estaba, además de que después, al verla salir tan cerca suyo, temió que ella notara cual era esa diferencia entre los tritones y hombres que tanto la consternaban.

Pero, en fin, que al parecer eso no era de que preocuparse, porque ella no pregunto nada ni pareció notar la "diferencia", además, afortunadamente había logrado colocarse la ropa interior antes de que se le ocurriera semejante cosa, por lo menos esperaba que eso ayudara un poco, además de la oscuridad de la noche, claro.

-Oh – dijo ella –realmente no pensé que lo había hecho- y sonrió –aunque tampoco pensé que fuese tan tímido- él alzó una ceja, haciendo una cuestión muda, y ella sonrió de nuevo, solo que un poco más entretenida –si, no pensé que fuese tan tímido pero tampoco que desobedeciera las reglas de los humanos, supongo que aun me queda por conocer de usted- dijo en un sonrojo tenue pero hermoso.

-Hum…no entiendo- confesó.

Y ella sonrió.

-Es que…- y el rubor aumento un poco más –usted me dijo que no debo desobedecer reglas como las que me dijo la abuela, pero usted también lo hizo- y sonrió.

El general asimiló sus palabras, y comprendió, ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba bañándose sin prenda alguna, y si eso significaba que…

Definitivamente se sintió perdido.

-Es que me pidió que cerrara los ojos, obvio que fue para cambiarse, ¿verdad?- cuestionó sin mirarlo a la cara, aun avergonzada.

-Hum…si- asintió más tranquilo, al parecer ella no lo había notado del todo, eso ya era un punto bueno.

Y la dulce sirena sonrió con ese toque ingenuo y bochornoso de siempre, atrayendo de nuevo su atención, si es que en algún momento la había perdido. Él también correspondió su sonrisa con otra propia.

Fue entonces cuando un suave silencio les envolvió, uno como aquel que surgió en el lago rodeado por los hermosos cerezos.

Y de nuevo se sintió nerviosa ante su mirada, ansiosa, pero sin poder moverse, solo sintiendo un tibio calor que le inundaba el cuerpo y las mejillas. Porque eso siempre le pasaba con el general. Mas si estaba tan cerca de él, casi escuchando su respiración.

Oh sí, porque había sido tan divertido bromear con él y después escucharlo afirmar ser tomado por sorpresa que simplemente no se había dado cuenta de que había estado todo ese tiempo tan cerca de él.

Sin moverse, sin nadar, solo observándolo y sonriéndole, como si esperara por algo, algo que le nacía en los labios, una necesidad que le picaba en la boca y le sembraba el calor en las mejillas.

Ya sin querer seguir con esa necesidad, se tiró hacia atrás, alejándose un poco. Porque a pesar de que era agradable la ponía muy nerviosa y hasta confusa y preocupada al pensar que sería aquello que el noble caballero provocaba en ella, que era eso que hacía que con solo una mirada de su ojo negro y profundo la hacía estremecer.

Él también parecía estar atrapado en ese silencio agradable y expectante, casi igual que ella. Pero la sirena logró salir del ensueño y se echó hacia atrás nadando hasta la orilla y tomándose de ella.

-E…entonces…si estará mañana en la clase, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin verlo directamente, solo observando el azulejo que rodeaba a la piscina.

-Si- asintió él, acercándose hasta ella y colocándose a su costado, la sirena sonrió de nuevo, aún con ese temblor y esa sensación extraña en la boca –el baile es algo muy importante para ti, ¿no?-

La doncella le miró, él estaba de perfil, mirando la delgada luna menguante por sobre los pilares, y asintió.

-Entonces también es importante para mí- dijo sonriendo, aún sin dejar de mirar la luna –además…- susurró él –supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco en eso del baile, supongo que querrás impresionarlo y…-

-¿Impresionarlo?- lo interrumpió.

-Al príncipe-

La admirada jovencita abrió los ojos de pronto, ni siquiera recordaba que en el baile estaría el monarca, de hecho solo relacionaba el baile con danzar con el hombre a su lado, pero asintió.

-Oh, sí- dijo bajito.

-En ese caso- dijo él –no es conveniente tener un mal bailarín como pareja en el baile –la pequeña Sakura levantó el rostro que había permanecido sobre el azulejo de la piscina, estaba por decir "no, no diga eso" cuando él siguió –aunque no dudo que eso llame su atención, pero lo importante es que sea de una forma positiva, ¿verdad?-

Y la miró, y ella le sonrió y asintió.

Pero había algo diferente en su sonrisa, no era como las anteriores, como las que siempre le regalaba, no, era distinta, no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, era más como una sonrisa forzada.

Aún así el general decidió no preguntar por ello, porque francamente no quería hablar mucho de ese tema.

Ciertamente el baile estaba a unos cuantos días, y eso significaba que ella se iría, que cumpliría con su promesa y ya nada la ataría a ella.

Y la doncella marina lo sabía, porque precisamente eso mismo era lo que pensaba, era el motivo por el cual su sonrisa no era sincera, ni clara.

De hecho, sin que uno ni otro lo supiera, era la razón por la que ambos salieron a nadar esa noche, por la que ambos se encontraron en esa piscina.

Porque ¿qué pasaría con ellos después de ese baile real?, cuando ella conociera al príncipe todo acabaría, él ya no tendría obligaciones para con ella y ella ya no tendría excusa para pedir su ayuda.

Y un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero no era como el de hace unos momentos, este era pesado, como algo desagradable, largo y desesperante que hacía que la doncella marina sintiera una gran tristeza en su corazón.

-Es tarde- dijo el general Hatake, ella asintió.

El soldado imperial suspiró y dio media vuelta avanzando en el agua, regresando al lugar donde instantes antes le sorprendiera.

-Ge…general- dijo ella.

-Hum-

-Cuando pase el baile…- el militar se detuvo escuchando atentamente sus palabras, estaba por tomar su camiseta para salir, pero decidió esperar por sus palabras –cuando…cuando yo conozca al príncipe…¿qué va a pasar…?-

-Supongo que lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?, estar con él, todo eso- dijo de pronto, cortándola.

Caminó un poco más en el agua y tomó una de las prendas.

-Pero…¿si no funciona?,- no era precisamente lo que quería preguntar, pero algo en la voz del general la obligo a decirlo –si él no…-

-Hum…sería muy tonto, Sakura, eres una mujer muy bella- dijo mirándola de soslayo, sonriéndole, y de nuevo un ligero calor la sacudió y se reflejó en sus mejillas –es imposible no notarlo, no te preocupes por eso-

Y giró de nuevo, para no verla.

Era sincero en sus palabras, pero había algo que no le gustaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado, que ella tuviese razón y pasara eso, pero…

Pero.

La verdad era otra, no importaba si él no quisiera que se alejara e incluso desear que ese día nunca llegara y tenerla siempre en su gran casa.

Esa casona que dejo de ser solo un lugar donde dormir, esa gran casona que se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en su hogar, uno en el cual todo parecía ser mejor con su presencia, donde hasta la sopa sabia mejor solo por estar ella.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Habían tenido un pacto y simplemente habría que cumplirlo, por mucho que deseara no hacerlo o posponerlo, ese día llegaría y a él solo le restaría hacer su papel.

Eso era todo.

No había más para el noble caballero, sino solo esperar hasta ese día para cumplir con su pacto.

-Gracias…- susurró la pequeña Haruno –pero…yo…tengo miedo…- se mordió el labio inferior, no quería verse tan débil ni tonta, pero tampoco quería ni podía guárdaselo por más tiempo –tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar…-

-Hum…- dijo sin mirarle, aún dándole la espalda –no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…-

La dulce Sakura subió el rostro.

–Ese día… o noche –corrigió- todo marchara como lo tienes planeado, ya verás, yo me encargaré de no arruinarlo con mis torpes pies, me esforzaré, además te presentaré al príncipe y cumpliré mi promesa, no te preocupes por eso…-

La triste doncella marina sintió una presión en el pecho, porque se dio cuenta de que realmente no habia dicho lo que quería decir, ni él comprendió a que se refería, ella estaba preocupada, pero no precisamente por el príncipe Sasuke y, sinceramente, ya no le interesaba mucho si las cosas salían bien o no con el monarca, lo que mas le preocupaba era que iba pasar después con ella y el general Hatake, si podría seguir hablándole, ser su amiga, incluso siquiera verlo…eso era lo que se le apretaba en el corazón y lo que tanto le incomodaba, pero una cosa era comprenderlo y otra muy distinta poder decirlo.

Y la ansiosa sirenita quiso hablar, intentarlo, decir algo, aclararlo, pero no pudo, no solo porque habia algo en la garganta que no se lo permitía, sino además el militar habló de nuevo.

-…pero, Sakura…- le llamó con su voz suave, profunda, ronca y sumamente seria –si las cosas salen o no salen bien, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti…-

El viento acariciando sus cabellos cortos y rosados era agradable y fresco, la bruma seguía ahí, pero ella de alguna manera pudo ver los cabellos grises del militar mecerse con suavidad al compás del viento, sinceramente de no ser por el movimiento en sus cabellos grises no se hubiera dado cuenta de que corría viento.

La voz y las palabras del noble y atento caballero resonaron con fuerza en los oídos de la hermosa joven, tan sensible y conmovida que de nuevo se olvido de todo, se acercó a él y le abrazo.

Y el general se sobresaltó un poco, muy poco, no fue tan sorpresivo como otras tantas veces sentir como ella lo abrazaba desde atrás, con sus pequeñas y blancas manos tocando su pecho, con su cabeza y cabellos recargados contra su fuerte espalda.

-Gracias…- dijo ella, con una voz opaca y temblorosa.

Él habia dicho justo lo que ella quería y necesitaba escuchar, y eso la hizo sentir tan feliz, tan tranquila que sencillamente no pudo evitar abrazarle e incluso soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Algo que esperaba que el guardia no hubiera notado, algo que esperaba se confundiera con el agua de la piscina.

-De nada…- dijo él, tocando un poco la mano con que le sostenía.

De nuevo el silencio, pero este ya no era pesado, era como el primero, aquel que surgió después de que la sirena emergiera frente suyo. Ese que le provocó un cosquilleo extraño en las manos y en los labios enmascarados (si, porque su mascara nunca cedió al agua, como él llegó a pensar), ese mismo cosquilleo que sentía en esos momentos, la calidez que la sirena le daba, la misma que le provocaba siempre.

Aquella que ya sabía con certeza a que se debía y lo que significaba. Porque el general por fin aceptó que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá que cualquier sentimiento que habia podido sentir en otras personas del sexo opuesto, era algo más que esa atracción o esos pensamientos "no castos" que le provocaba.

Era algo mucho más fuerte, mas profundo, más bello.

Era ese mismo sentimiento que lo hizo rabiar al pensar que ella podría estar en tal situación frente a otros hombres y lo hizo regañarle y aconsejarle.

El mismo sentimiento que provocó ese enojo al pensar la posibilidad de verla en brazos del príncipe, o de cualquier otro hombre.

El mismo que le hacia querer verla feliz, sonriendo, el que le llevaba a complacerle cualquier petición, por muy boba o extraña que fuese, sólo para verla feliz.

El mismo que le pedía a gritos no cumplir con su pacto, no dejarla ir.

Pero, a su vez, ese mismo sentimiento que le hizo saber que él no tenía derecho a negarle nada, mucho menos aquello por lo que habia dejado su hogar, su familia, su mundo, el océano, aquel sueño de amor que le habia llevado a estar en el mundo de los humanos.

No, por muy fuerte, intenso, puro y noble que fuese ese sentimiento en él, él nunca podría negarle algo tan importante para ella solo por eso.

Porque si, el general se dio cuenta, o, mejor dicho, terminó por aceptar que ese sentimiento no era otro que el tan peligroso y caprichoso amor.

**Oh…que…lindo o,.,o (llora)**

¿Verdad? O,.,O

**Si...u,.,u...pero sigue, sigue****…**

Pues fue en ese momento, con las pequeñas y lindas manos de la sirena apretándose contra su pecho, cuando el general descubrió su sentir hacia ella, pero de igual forma supo que ese sentimiento no cambiaria su relación.

Porque, tristemente o no, el general no sabia que sentía ella por él.

Así que también se dio cuenta de que sintiese lo que sintieses él por ella, eso no cambiaria las cosas, y dejaría que llegara ese momento cuando ella decidiera que hacer.

Hasta ese entonces disfrutaría cada momento con ella, desde las pesadas y apremiantes clases de baile, hasta ese paseo que prometió darle para ir a liberar a sus amigos peces.

Sonrió.

-¿_Quien iba a decirme que algún día compraría peces para solo ir a liberarlos al mar…- _ sonrió -_…solo para que ella estuviera sonriendo…?-_

La ahora adormilada Sakura se apretó más contra su espalda, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

Y todos aquellos pensamientos en referencia a esos pececillos de colores se esfumaron, si, porque en la mente del noble caballero solo podía haber espacio a esa sensación que sentirla tan cerca le provocaba.

Solo estaba su piel contra la suya, claro que la toalla era una barrera, pero no implicaba ignorar como esas dos suaves partes de la anatomía de la chica se aplastaban contra su firme espalda.

-_Es como_…_como esa escena romanticota del tomo 1, cuando ellos iban a …hum…aunque allá era en un río…- _ y suspiró de nuevo -…_no debí leer icha icha-_ se dijo al notar como esos pensamientos "no castos" regresaban.

Ciertamente se alegraba de que por lo menos ya trajera su ropa interior y más aún, que ese cálido, íntimo y pegadizo abrazo fuese por la espalda, que si no…tendría bastante que explicar.

**Pervertido ¬¬**

Si, mucho, pero….ciertamente no tienes mucho porque criticar ¬¬

**Hum (carraspea)…hey, cuidado, recuerda que tu eres yo ¿eh? U.Ú**

Eh O.Ó…hum (carraspea)…mejor sigamos n/ñ

Como les decía, mis queridos y nada mal pensados y ni mucho menos prejuiciosos amigos, el general supo en ese momento que tenía que acabar con todo eso. Porque, a pesar de ser bastante agradable tenerla recargada contra su espalda, no era lo más….adecuado para tranquilizar su intranquila mente.

Además ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de esa forma, y, al parecer, ella se estaba quedando dormida.

-Hum…es tarde…será mejor regresar y descansar-

-Ah- dijo ella, pestañando –hum…si…- susurró logrando llevar una mano al ojo, sinceramente se estaba durmiendo.

Estaba tan tranquila y cómoda que simplemente no supo cuando se fue quedando dormida.

-Si- dijo en un bostezo, se separó de él y logró salir sin caerse –oh- exclamó ligeramente.

-¿Hum…?- preguntó él, y sin poder evitarlo le miró, estaba parada a unos metros de él, con el ceño junto y preocupado, con la toalla pegándose seductoramente -_no, definitivamente esa toalla no ayuda…creo que hasta lo hace más…-_

-¿General?-

-Hum…- dejó escapar, de nuevo sin tener la menor idea de que estaba hablando segundos antes.

-Por favor, no le diga a la abuela Chiyo- le pidió arrodillándose a su costado.

-Eh…¿qué?- preguntó tratando de no mirarla.

-Es que…si se entera, seguro que me regaña, pero es que se me olvido que no debía usar esto en alberca, -dijo señalando la toalla- pero pues…como las humanas no pueden nadar desnudas junto a los humanos pues tuve que utilizarla…-

-¿Cómo?...- la interrumpió -…¿no traías más que solo la toalla?-

-Si- dijo sonrojándose.

-Hum…¿venias desde tu habitación solo en toalla?-

-Si- asintió de nuevo.

El general suspiró, definitivamente esa chica se arriesgaba demasiado, cierto que en la gran mansión solo estaban ellos dos, y que los abuelos estaban descansando en su casa, seguramente los únicos despiertos a parte de ellos eran sus canes, pero aún así…

-Hum…Sakura, no debes hacer eso de nuevo…puede ser algo…inapropiado…y…-

Y la sirena estornudo.

-…y puedes resfriarte…-suspiró -salud-

-Eh…gracias- sonrió sonrojada, completamente adorable –es que…como pensaba nadar solo un poquito, y, pues, según estaría sola, no vi mucho la importancia de que…- estornudó de nuevo.

-Salud-

-Gracias….- dijo y continuo –de venir con toda esa ropa…según yo no sería necesario…-

-Hum…- suspiró – mira, toma, póntelo- le ordenó dándole la prenda que sostuvo todo ese tiempo y que, milagrosamente, logró mantener seca.

-Pero...pero…- dijo al tomar la camiseta negra –es…es su…ropa y…-

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros – no importa, yo si soy previsor y traje lo suficiente, una camisa no es tan indispensable, tú la necesitas más…-

-Bu…bueno…-

Y pronto ella comenzó a quitarse la toalla mojada.

-Espera- le ordenó el militar presuroso –eh…hum…tienes que secarte primero ¿ok?- dijo sin saber bien que.

En realidad solo le pidió esperar para evitar mirarla desnuda, de nuevo.

Se giró un poco, observando la niebla, sintiendo como el agua golpeaba su cuerpo y escuchando como ella se secaba el cabello y dejaba caer la toalla mojada para secarse el cuerpo con su única toalla seca (porque habia mentido, obviamente).

Pronto la sirena estuvo seca y pronto se cubrió con la camiseta negra del militar.

-Esto…general- lo llamó, él giró y la vio, -estoy lista- lucia adorable.

La prenda le quedaba como un gracioso vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, que parecía quedarle corto, pero que en las mangas y cuello se veía que le quedaba bastante grande, como una pequeña niña.

-_Se suponía que eso debía ayudar…pero…-_

-Pero… ¿y usted?- preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Hum…ya me las arreglaré, descuida…anda…que ya es tarde…no quiero que te enfermes-

-Si- asintió, tomó la prenda mojada la exprimió un poco y caminó.

-Esto…¿general?..- él la miró de nuevo -¿usted…no va a irse?-

-Hum…oh…- dejó –si, es solo que…quiero estar un poquito más, pero no será mucho-

-Hum…bueno…buenas noches-

-Buenas noches…-

Y se fue. La sirena se alejó con ese contoneo coqueto y en esa camisa suya que le sentaba tan bien y que no podía dejar de mirar.

Definitivamente no podía salir aún de esa alberca, mucho menos después de verla así…

-No volveré a ver esa camiseta de igual forma…- dijo hundiéndose un poco más en el agua, creando pequeñas burbujas con su boca -necesitaré unos cuantos minutos aquí…_ - _y justo en ese momento su máscara cedió al peso del agua y cayó -…_ tal vez unos veinte- _dedujo.

Si, porque el noble militar mínimamente necesitaba del tiempo suficiente para "refrescarse", por lo menos en lo que la sirena llegaba, se encerraba en su cuarto y se acostaba en cama.

Porque sinceramente esperaba no encontrársela en los pasillos de su casa, donde solo estaban ellos dos, donde la luz de la luna ya no era opacada con la niebla del lugar, donde podría ver claramente todo aquello que no pudo por la bruma, al menos no tan detalladamente como le hubiese gustado, donde ella se pasearía caminando con esa gracia y destreza que le caracterizaban, donde solo caminaba con esa camiseta suya que le quedaba tan bien.

-_Hum…tal vez sean treinta…no debí leer icha icha…- _ y pensando esto ultimo se sumergió por completo en el agua.

Completamente ajena e ignorante de todos esos pensamientos "no castos" y abrumadores que provocó en el noble guardia imperial la sirena llegó hasta su habitación, cuidando en todo el trayecto no mojar la fina alfombra con la toalla que aun dejaba pequeñas gotas de agua en su camino.

Dejó la prenda en la tina del baño pensando que en la mañana la pondría a secar a primera hora. Algo cansada se recostó en la cama, estaba tibia, blanda, cómoda y la invitaba a descansar. Justo lo que necesitaba.

No podría estar más que feliz con su decisión de sumergirse un tiempo en la alberca para relajarse y poder dormir después de semejante día.

Suspiró y sonrió con un tibio rubor en las mejillas.

Giró el cuerpo y observó el techo oscuro, sonrió. Se llevo una mano al pecho, tocando con ligereza la tela de la camiseta del general. Suspiró de nuevo, oliendo esa varonil fragancia que tanto caracterizaba al hombre. Olía bien.

-Como él- sonrió.

Pronto el sueño comenzó a tomar presa de su cuerpo, por hoy tampoco seguiría esa regla de usar ropa para dormir, el pijama lo cambiaría por solo la prenda que el general le prestó, se acurrucó entre las sabanas, inhaló de nuevo, profunda y calmadamente, deseando guardar ese aroma en su memoria.

Él era tan bueno y noble que solo para ayudarla hacia tantas cosas, claro que ella no las ignoraba, al menos no en su gran mayoría, estaba consciente de todo lo que ese agradable y despreocupado caballero había hecho por ella.

Desde darle asilo, comida, ropa, hasta sacarla a pasear y conocer el mundo de los humanos, o simplemente llevar algo tan espantoso para él como las clases de baile. Sinceramente era más de lo que ella podía pedir.

-_"…pero, Sakura…si las cosas salen o no salen bien, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti…"_-

Sus palabras, su voz seria, profunda y ronca se quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria.

Si solo con hablar podía hacerle mejor el día, o la noche, como hoy.

Se había ido en búsqueda de sosiego para su corazón, para su mente, para su cuerpo.

Había estado muy agotada por las clases, pero simplemente no podía reconciliar el sueño al pensar en el general, en ella, y en lo que pasaría después del baile, después de que ya no tuviera una razón para permanecer en esa casona.

-_"…pero, Sakura…si las cosas salen o no salen bien, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti…"_-

Sonrió, las palabras del general habían logrado sosegar su alma, tranquilizar su mente y relajar su cuerpo, poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Pero, justo antes de quedarse dormida por completo, pensó que de alguna manera debía corresponder las finas atenciones que el general tenia para con ella.

-Tal…vez…deba…ayudarlo con las clases….investigar un poco como…hacerlo mejor...tal vez en la biblioteca haya algo…una guía o algo así,…algo que…-

Bostezó, abrió los ojos ligeramente y sonrió.

-Eso es…- susurró, tenía el libro perfecto, al menos el título y la reseña lo decían todo -"Icha Icha: el baile perfecto del amor", creo que era algo así, o era el título de uno de los capítulos – no recordaba con claridad, bostezó de nuevo, la abuela Chiyo la había interrumpido en aquella ocasión –pero…tengo que investigar- y así, justo antes de dormir, se dio cuenta de que ese día había infringido muchas reglas, pero que seguiría haciendo.

-Hum…o… "el baile de la seducción"- susurró.

Porque la sirena estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar al general, así fuese leer uno de esos libros prohibidos.

-O era… "la danza perfecta de dos"- murmuró.

Bien, no importaba, mañana averiguaría lo necesario para practicar ese tipo de baile "perfecto" con él. Habría que investigar cuanto antes y asegurarse de hacerlo correctamente.

Oh sí, también estaba aquello que no pudo preguntarle por estar tan preocupada en su situación después del baile.

-¿Có…cómo es que lo hombres…-bostezó- pueden ca…caminar con algo así ahí?- bostezó y terminó por cerrar los ojos.

Si, tal vez también le preguntaría qué era ese bulto que miró entre sus piernas cuando trato de asustarlo.

Y por fin pudo dormir.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Ola que viene, ola que va…

**O.O**

Hum…se supone que debes decir "Hola amiguillo como les va"

**O.O**

_¿Y a ésta que le pasa?_

Nada, que sigue en trance…

¿Y eso por qué?

**O.Ó**

Pues porque el capítulo estuvo algo….diferente de lo que normalmente manejamos en este fic…

**O.O **(la autora asiente)

_Oh si…ya recuerdo n.n, buen capítulo…muy bueno…_

O/./O

_Pero…¿qué no se supone que ella como autora ya debe…saber?_

Si pero ya sabes cómo es…

_Hum…¿loca?_

Eso…!hey! o.O

**O.Ó**

O/O

Oh…no, ¿también Sakura chan? O.o

_Creo que es mucho para esas dos…_

Supongo (se alza de hombros), en ese caso creo que habrá que editar las próximas escenas, si no se pueden calmar con lo de hoy, mejor no sacar lo de los próximos cap (la narradora saca el libreto y arranca la hoja)

_O.O rom…rompiste, ¿eliminaste lo que creo que eliminaste….?_

Hum…o.o…si…por…

_o.o ¿cómo pudiste?_

Pues…solo tome la hoja de aquí y tire de ella…es muy sencillo, sabes (arranca otra hoja)

_Yo me refería a…porqué lo haces, mira que la otra loca se va a molestar…_

¡Hey!, que al fin aceptas que somos dos, voy a llorar de alegría n,.n ….pero no estamos locas…o.ó…además no creo que se moleste, yo tengo derecho a la historia tanto como ella.

_Hum….¿por qué mejor me das eso (_quita el libreto a narradora) _y nos presentas al invitado especial? _

O/o

**OO**

Bu..bueno…u.u…yo solo quería evitar trances como el de esas dos…pero bueno… (Kakashi esconde el libreto y se dispone a recoger las hojas desechadas y guardarlas dentro)_ Y ¿quién es el invitado? _(sonríe contento, ha podido recuperar la mitad de los diálogos)

Oh..oh…pues teníamos pensado invitar al ilustre Dr. Emmett L. Brown…

**Eh…eh…!el doctor Emmett!, ¿siempre si vino?**

Oh…regresaste…(suspira)

¿El doctor Emmet?, ¿qué no es el doctor que inventó la máquina del tiempo y…?

**Si **(autora-narradora asiente)

¡OH!, ¡que bien! n.n

Pero…no pudo venir…U,.,u

**No U.U**

Oh…que mal..o.o

_Supongo que el si tiene cosas importantes por hacer y no tiene tiempo para….para…hum…ustedes…_

**Hum o.ó**

Pues para que te lo sepas Kakashi sensei (tono egocéntrico) el Dr. Emmett es quien no asesora en 1,2 y 3…

**Eso mero, ¿cómo te quedo el ojo eh?**

El ojo, jajaja, esa estuvo buena, ¡dame esos 5!

**No puedo u.u**

¿Por qué?

**Compartimos el mismo cuerpo, ¿recuerdas?**

Oh, si, oh si…jeje (gotas estilo anime en Kakashi y Sakura)

El Dr. Emmett, ¿es en serio?, ¿si les ayuda?…(ambas asienten) WOW, eso es genial…

_Sakura chan, ¿les crees?, vaya, aún sigues siendo inocente después de todo…_ (Kakashi sonríe, Sakura se sonroja)

**A ver a ver, ¡si es verdad!**

_Pues yo he visto muchos errores en la continuidad y trama, errores que no creo que alguien como el Doc dejara pasar…_

Bu…bueno…es que…en realidad (nerviosa) le hemos pedido ayuda pero ha estado muy ocupado y…bueno…la historia tiene que avanzar…

**Espera **(interrumpe) ¿**cómo esta eso de "aún sigues siendo inocente"?, eso suena sospechoso.**

Si, ¡es cierto!

Esto…bueno n/ñ

_Hum…es una larga y agradable historia que curiosamente paso el día que…n.n_

Y ¿quién es el invitado? (interrumpe a Kakashi casi tirándolo en el acto)

Hum…que se me hace que…¬¬

**Acá hay gato encerrado ¿eh? ¬.¬**

¡Bueno!, van a presentar al invitado ¿o no? O.Ó

**Vaya, que carácter…que exigencia…si así es pa´todo…u.ú**

No quisiera estar ahí cuando…

_Hum…pues ya que lo mencionas, _(interrumpe) _en realidad también tiene sus ventajas saben, como ese día que les decía que…_

SENSEI O./ó

_Bien, bien, el invitado, el invitado…_

Hum ¬¬

**Pues después de que el Dr. Emmett nos cancelara la invitación…**

_Hum…no le culpo…_

**Hum ¬¬**

Pues que decidimos invitar a Tsunade sama…

¡Ah!, ¡que bien! n.n

_Hum…_

**Pero…pues…como hokage está muy ocupada y…**

Nos cancelo igual U,.,u

Oh, que mal o.o

**Si U,.u**

Pero no nos dimos por vencidas (letrero de "tu puedes" detrás, estilo Gai sensei)

**Eh invitamos a alguien más…**

_Hum…¿a quién?_

Suenen tambores chicos…(los tambores suenan en una parte desconocida)

**El invitado definitivo de éste día es…..Sasuke Uchiha…. **

(Serpentinas salen de todos lados…autora-narradora abre una puerta que aparece por arte de magia, en ella se ve una silueta que se acerca con tranquilidad)

_**Tsk...hola có…**_ (autora-narradora le cierran la puerta en la cara a Sasuke)

Pero pues…al parecer el sr. Uchiha también canceló de última hora…

**Si…y ni siquiera aviso…**

_**No es verdad, acá estoy **_(se oye bajito detrás de la puerta)

Así que lo mejor es seguir con los comentarios.

**Si, es verdad… ¡no hay que darse por vencida!**

(Gota estilo anime de Kakashi y Sakura, Sasuke sigue dando golpes en la puerta, la autora-narradora sigue ignorándolos)

Le…le cerró la puerta en la cara…

_Hum…_(asiente)

A Sasuke O.O

_Hum…_(asiente)…_habrá que darles un poco de crédito…_

¡Sensei!

_Hum…_(sonríe nerviosamente) _me refería a que la loca tiene valor…tonto, pero valor al fin._

Bueno, eso sí…

**Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan, como el "sr. muy ocupado para ir o avisar" Uchiha nos dejó plantadas…**

_**Tsk…locas…**_(se oye detrás de la puerta)

Acá su parte para leer las respuestas a los comentarios (entrega la hoja con las respuestas)

**Así que lean, que son sus fans O.ó**

Y yo soy la mandona ¿eh? 

_Ah…pero que lindos recuerdos _(suspira)

**¬.¬**

Bien…bien ya lea, lea y déjese de eso quiere U/Ú

_Ale Subarashi: Hola, bienvenida al fic, primero gracias por darle una oportunidad a nuestro cuento, eso nos hace muy, muy feliz, gracias por tu comentario, esperamos y la historia siga gustándote a lo largo de sus capítulos. Respecto a lo de Kakashi sensei, jejeje, sí, eso suele pasar..."hey que esta chica tiene buen gusto eso no se niega" (_Sakura le da un pellizco) "_ouch, ¿qué? es la verdad_"…_sabemos que a muchos el KakaSaku no es muy….hum…atractivo, jejeje, pero a nosotras nos encanta es algo divertido "y que lo digas_" (risa perversa, Sakura se sonroja)…_sinceramente esperamos que Naruto y Hinata ya se encuentren en el próximo capítulo, y respecto a lo de las hadas, jajaja, paciencia, ya aparecerán. Gracias._

K2008sempai: "Hum…de nuevo ella…¿cómo es que es tan escurridiza?"… jeje, sempai, que cosas dices…pero suponemos que tienes razón, jajaja XD!, dependiendo de donde vea sería su mala o buena suerte…jajaja..habrá que preguntarle a la dulce e inocente sirena Sakura ¿no crees? (Sakura se sonroja) respecto a lo de Ela, esperamos y pronto dar más información al respecto, solo espéranos un poquito ya sabes que nos tardamos U.u, gracias por seguir comentando, y ya ves, Sakura siempre nos perdono, Dios es muy grande n.n!

_IsabellaZelda: Hey!, ¿qué tal?, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerlo!, gracias por los cumplidos, nos vas a hacer sonrojar n/ñ!, y bueno, nosotros esperamos que el "sr. muy ocupado como para ir o avisar" Uchiha ni Ela lo arruinen, no me gustaría ver sufriendo a la sirena ni al amable general. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo siento. Saludos._

Asphios de Geminis: Hola chico!, que bien que te das una vuelta por estos lares!, jejeje, pues dices que siempre quisiste que nosotras, autora y narradora, contestáramos a tus comentarios "gracias por no decirles locas, se ponen sensibles" (hace reverencia) pues bien que acá estamos para contestar tus dudas…respecto a lo de Kakashi sexy-sensei, bue, fue una fuerte declaración de Inner Sakura pero en lo personal creemos que le va bien, jejeje…"inner U/ú"…y pues lo lamentos mucho, pero creemos que no podrá contestarte, es que…bueno…Sakura chan terminó por descomponer el aparato, en fin, el caso es que inner por el momento está fuera de nuestro alcance…"já, y no volverá a aparecer", y ya por ultimo con lo de que Sakura es la representación de la sirena por su hermosura y atractivo… "oh, muchas gracias (se sonroja) que lindas palabras, las leí y me da un poco de pena…gracias, eres muy amable y…"(Kakashi carraspea, Sakura suspira, y aún sonrojada regresa a leer)…pues habrá que preguntarle a Kakashi sensei, aunque creemos que el general está en total de acuerdo con usted (Kakashi asiente, Sakura sigue sonrojada) y pues sí, el príncipe Sasuke ya está por regresar a escena, a ver que resulta…

**Oh una mención especial y una saludo para Angy Hatake n.n**

Que sigue nuestra historia…n.n

_Hum...ahora que estas en eso de menciones especiales, saludos a inner…que buenos recuerdos…_

Sigue con eso…

_Es que…es difícil no recordarla…Kakashi sexy sensei es agradable…además de no ser por ella pues ese día agradable que les decía no…_

Pues será mejor que lo vaya olvidando porque ya no la verá por acá…

Oh…inner

**Te vamos a extrañar…**

_Hum…no se preocupen mucho por ella, que está bastante bien, al menos creo que no se queja mucho, no, ¿Sakura chan? n.n_

Eh…hum…oigan ¿qué pasó con Sasuke? U/ú

Pues que nos dejo plantadas…o.Ó

**Es que esta tan pero tan ocupado **(sarcasmo)

Pero…si le cerraron la puerta en la cara O.o

¿En serio? (dudando)

Si, pero creo que ya se fue…se ha de ver cansado de tocar la puerta…

**¿To…tocaba la puerta?**

_Hum…Sakura creo que se fue cuando leías el comentario de Asphios…_

Oh…no me di cuenta…

_Hum…eso pensé o.ó_

Hey…hey…¿qué fue eso?

**Que me sonó a reclamo…no me digas que estas celoso n.n**

_Hum…_

O.o

**Ja!, ¡que esta celoso!…ñ.n**

O/./O

Ja, ¿quién lo diría eh? n.n

_Hum…_(carraspea)_ hey, pero, Sakura, no que querías matarlas hace apenas un capítulo…_

O.O

**O.O**

Oh…bueno…si…pero…

Sakura chan que es tan pero tan linda, comprensiva y tierna nos perdono…

**Sip….estaba de buen humor…**

Quien sabe por qué…

_Yo si sé porque…n.n_

u/Ú

**Y ¿por qué?**

_Oh...pues…como les decía es una larga y gratificante historia que…_

Esto…(interrumpe a Kakashi) yo diría que no deberían perder el tiempo escuchando cosas sin importancia y tomar precauciones…

¿Por qué? O.O

Pues…cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien es para preocuparse, mucho más si ese alguien es Sasuke…

**Ya en serio, ¿si estaba ahí?**

Si…

¡Oh!, ¿por qué Aire chan siempre queda mal?

**¡¿Por qué Aire chan siempre está en peligro de muerte…?**

_Hum…oh…vamos, no hay que exagerar…_

Entonces….Kakashi sensei…usted cree que no debemos preocuparnos…OO

_Hum…nah, que va _(mueve la mano) _si es Sasuke, ni que fuese muy rencoroso o vengativo…nah…_

O.O (en shock)

**O.O **(también en shock)

No son tan valientes… (Sakura y Kakashi asienten, una gota ronda por sus cabezas)

…_.solo un poco despistadas, después de todo_ (Sakura y Kakashi asienten de nuevo)

**¡SAKURA CHAN!**

¡SAKURA CHAN!

(La autora-narradora se abraza a la pierna de la chica)

**Ayúdanos!**

Protégenos!

**Intercede por nosotras…**

Ah…(suspira) ¿por qué siempre al final del cap. están en peligro de muerte…?

No lo sé…

**Ni yo…**

Pero, ayúdanos…

**Intercede por nosotras…**

_Bien, bien (_Kakashi se acerca a la pantalla, dejando a la autora-narradora aferrada a la pierna de Sakura) _como quizás este nuevo drama dure un buen tiempo creo que me toca de despedir la sección._

Sensei, ayúdeme a quitármelas…(Sakura sacude la pierna, la autora-narradora no cede)

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap…si es que las locas salen vivas…_(da media vuelta)

_Hasta pronto._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Sakura, la siempre alegre y entusiasta sirenita, lanzó un suspiro cansino y agotado, miró por la ventana y observó unas cuantas nubecillas que surcaban con pereza por el precioso cielo claro y brillante que se tiene a mitad del día. Ese suspiro era una señal que indicaba que solo por esa ocasión no se encontraba tan entusiasta ni alegre como solía ser su estado de ánimo.

Señal que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por los otros comensales que se encontraban en el comedor, la abuela Chiyo y el abuelo Ebizo, quienes una vez más intercambiaron miradas.

-Sakura- la voz de la abuela resonó en la sala y la ausente sirenita revotó de su asiento de tal forma que daba gracia verle -¿no vas a comer?-

-¿Eh?, ah, sí, si…-

La asustadiza doncella procedió a comer aquella deliciosa y apetecible comida de la abuela, la que extrañamente no sabía tan bien en ausencia de aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos, su anfitrión; si, el general Hatake, ese noble y callado hombre que llevaba lejos de su hogar, y de ella, desde hacía ya 3 días.

Y lo extrañaba. Mucho. Tanto que simplemente la comida no estaba tan rica, o las clases de baile tan divertidas e interesantes, o simplemente nada era igual sin él. Hasta los gruñidos, ladridos y plática de los perros sonaba triste y lejana. Porque, aunque el general no permanecía muchas horas en su casa a causa de su empleo, era un importante elemento de la misma.

Porque una cosa era saber que dentro de unas cuantas horas él regresaría, y otra muy distinta era no tener la certidumbre de si sería hoy, mañana u otro día cuando él regresaría.

Y, además, estaban las extrañas condiciones en las que se marchó, otro punto que la ponía aun más ansiosa.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó la anciana.

-Buena- dijo con cortesía y una sonrisa.

El militar se fue dos días después de su encuentro en la alberca. La doncella recordaba con claridad cómo ese día le dolían tremendamente los pies, pues un día antes, o mejor dicho, la tarde anterior, iniciaron con él las tan famosas clases de baile donde comprobó las palabras de la abuela, esas de "Kakashi, un pato cojo tiene más gracia y soltura que tu…" pero en fin, que según su percepción la abuela se había quedado corta.

Al primer paso que dieron se olvido por completo de lo nerviosa que se puso al sentir como la tomaba entre sus brazos, en cómo sus fuertes y grandes manos eran mucho más grandes y cálidas de lo que recordaba (pues nunca, ni siquiera cuando aún era sirena, olvido su tacto), o que estando tan cerca de él se sentía más pequeña, o él era más alto de lo que creía, sencillamente la dulce e intimidada sirena se olvido de una serie de pensamientos que le cruzaron con rapidez por la cabeza cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos a la par de que la abuela daba instrucciones que ni siquiera escuchó. Pero todo se perdió cuando, al primer paso, sintió un dolor punzante y fuerte en su pie izquierdo.

-"_Lo siento"-_

-"_Eh…no, ni me dolió"- _mintió, obviamente, se notaba en esa mueca extraña que le apareció en el rostro y en ese color azul que reemplazó al rojo en sus mejillas.

Y en ese momento igualmente recordó que debía haberle hecho caso a la esposa del "hombre del cigarro", si mal no recordaba de nombre Kurenai (oh si, otra cosa que caracterizaba a nuestra adorable pececita era la dificultad que tenía para recordar los nombres de las personas, animales o cosas que conocía), de ponerse pares y más pares de medias o calcetas gruesas cuando ensayaran.

Pero bueno, la sesión de esa tarde siguió y al final de la clase terminó tan dolorida, cansada y hasta apenada de ver como el general suspiraba y se sentía mal ante tanto regaño por parte de la anciana y noble Chiyo (quien parecía no tener ni una pizca de paciencia como maestra de danza, sobre todo cuando se trataba del guardia como alumno), que ni siquiera mencionó nada de lo que había estado leyendo con tanto afán por la mañana, ni de aquella pregunta insistente y molesta que le nació en la piscina al sentir al general, y "esa" parte, tan cerca de ella.

Pero bueno, que al día siguiente, y a pesar de resentir el dolor en sus pies, se había levantado entusiasta y alegre, como siempre. Ayudó a la abuela en sus labores y esperó la tarde con ansias; porque a pesar del dolor y los regaños, la sensación que él le provocaba con su cercanía y torpe y cálido tacto valían por mucho el dolor en sus pies y los regaños de la abuela.

Así también la encantadora y dolorida Sakura se dispuso a informarse sobre esa danza tan "particular" que se describía en el libro, así es, el día siguiente de la noche de la alberca se dio a la tarea de investigar afanosamente, se escurrió por la biblioteca y con precaución pasmosa tomó el primer libro de la colección "Icha Icha" entre sus manos.

Leyó y leyó el índice de cada libro de la colección, hasta que por fin dio con el tomo indicado. Así también por fin supo que se trataba de un capítulo, cercano al final, llamado "la danza del amor" y que poco después se complementaba con otro episodio "el baile perfecto". Y curiosa y cuidadosa, se dio a la tarea de leer aquel libro que tanta ansia le provocaba.

Cabe destacar que la linda sirenita hacia lo imposible por no ser descubierta leyéndolo, repitiéndose constantemente el…

-_"Si la abuela supiera…"- _con una sonrisa traviesa y picarona en sus rojos labios, de esas que dan los niños cuando hacen una de las suyas, la misma que se perdía al imaginarse el tremendo regaño que la anciana le daría –_"…si supiera, de solo pensarlo…"-_detenía la lectura y miraba hacia la puerta, donde nada sucedía, suspiraba, negaba con la cabeza y seguía –"_hum, no, no….mejor, mejor sigo leyendo"- _sí, porque a pesar del temor constante de ser descubierta, y de las consecuencias que eso traería, debía concentrarse y apresurarse a leer, ya que tuvo que leerlo desde el inicio, porque, aunque sería muy práctico leerse solo esos dos episodios, como buena lectora que era, simplemente no le era concebible hacerlo de esa forma.

La trama del libro era bastante buena, a criterio de la inocente sirena (y del resto de sus lectores, no tan inocentes, cabe destacar) aunque tenía algunas palabras que no conocía y que hacían necesario utilizar un poco más la imaginación y el diccionario para guiarse (desafortunadamente el diccionario no era de mucha ayuda y francamente poco consultado por temor a hacer mucho ruido y gastar tiempo valioso y ser descubierta), pero bueno, que la sirena finalmente iba avanzando en la lectura y poco a poco se acercaba a aquella magnifica descripción de aquel "baile especial" que solo se comparte con alguien igualmente especial…al menos eso decían los protagonistas, o el protagonista, ya que la mayoría de la narración era hecha desde el punto de vista del chico.

Si, porque en las letras de ese interesante y particular libro la tierna doncella de cabellos rosados se dio cuenta de que cada descripción del proceso del tan famoso baile se describía como un bailoteo sumamente especial, gustoso y peculiar, además de terriblemente complicado y extraño, al menos desde su muy particular criterio. Encontrándolo quizás como algo muy semejante a una especie de "ritual" entre los humanos, un tipo de danza novedosa e interesante que no había conocido en ninguna de las ilustraciones y letras de lo libros que tan afanosamente consumía en el fondo del mar.

Pero bueno, que a pesar de cada peculiaridad del ritual (que le recordaba bastante a sus clases de biología marina y especies en peligro dadas por el siempre exigente Ebizu) se le antojaba solo para practicarlo al lado del general.

Todo ello a pesar de lo pésimo que éste era en cuestiones dancísticas, porque, ¿si el general era tan pero tan torpe con un baile tan sencillo y común como un simple vals, cómo le iría con uno tan complejo, peculiar, bello y preciso como el que describía el libro?

No estaba segura de la respuesta, pero mucho se temía de que también en ello tuviese problemas, pero bueno, si ese fuese o no el caso ella tendría que estar muy preparada para ayudarlo, guiarlo o simplemente acompañarlo. Porque por supuesto que nuestra solidaria sirena estaba dispuesta y segura de que bailaría esa danza con el apuesto general.

Pero volviendo a lo que nos tenía ocupados apenas unos cuantos párrafos, les decía como fue que el guardia imperial tuvo que salir.

Pues bien, que estando por iniciar la segunda clase de baile escucharon el ruido de los cascos de un caballo ajeno a la residencia Hatake, y escucharon los gritos de un joven. Joven que debía tener muy buenos pulmones para que se escucharan sus llamados con tanta potencia desde el cerco hasta la sala donde se encontraban.

-" ¡_General Hatake, general!"-_

Tan rápido como pudieron salieron. El abuelo presuroso abrió la enorme puerta y el soldado apenas dio las gracias avivó el corcel y se apuró a acercarse a su superior.

-" ¡_General Hatake, general!"- _dijo de nuevo, repitiendo su nombre conforme se acercaba a ellos.

Era un soldado regordete y de cabellos enmarañados y castaños. La sirena pronto lo identificó como aquel joven del barco que estaba al lado del de coleta que fue asignado para comandar la dirección y ataque contra aquella oscura y fantasmal nave que los atacó el día que los conoció.

_-"Akimichi"-_ dijo él, respondiendo por fin ante los gritos de su subordinado y los ladridos de sus perros.

-" ¡_Señor, se le solicita inmediatamente en el cuartel!"-_

La sirena recordaba como la cara del joven mutó a una más seria al ver el pequeño ojo negro y vago de su superior perder la pereza en ese gesto serio.

-"_Problemas general, problemas en la frontera del reino, al parecer una insurrección, no sabemos muchos detalles, me han mandado cuanto antes sólo con la información básica"- _

-_"Entiendo"-_

La pequeña Sakura ni siquiera había notado la ausencia del abuelo cuando éste apareció con el esplendoroso corcel negro, listo para partir y de un brinco el guardia ya estaba montado en el equino.

-"_Ebizo, Chiyo"- _ habló tomando las riendas de aquel maravilloso caballo que se removía deseoso por partir, los hermanos asintieron, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos para entenderse, con los años de convivencia era suficiente –_"Sakura"- _ella le miró –_"de nuevo disculpa, creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más" - _ y le sonrió arqueando los ojos, lo que provocó que ella relajara un poco el semblante preocupado que le surgió con el barrullo que se armó –"_chicos"- _los perros ladraron, arremolinándose al derredor del caballo –_"cuiden la casa"-_ y salió. Tan rápido como podían los corceles de ambos jinetes se fueron presurosos de la gran mansión.

Así había empezado su ausencia.

Ese día regresó ya muy entrada la noche. De no estar tan preocupada y de no tener tan ligero el sueño francamente no lo hubiera visto. Pero el ruido del corcel y los murmullos lejanos de los hermanos, los perros y del propio guardia la despertaron.

-"_Sakura, ¿qué haces despierta?"- _le preguntó él con su voz pausada y ronca al mirarla descender de la escalera en aquella pijama larga y rosada que nada tenía que ver con la camisa suya que usaba dos noches antes.

-"_Yo…yo…desperté al escucharlo llegar"-_

_-"Oh, perdona, no quisimos despertarte"-_

_-"No se preocupen, no importa"- _sonrió y terminó de bajar –_"además quería estar despierta cuando usted…"-_ dijo entre murmullos sonrojada, y todos pudieron notar el rubor en sus mejillas a pesar de que la luz no era suficiente para iluminar la estancia. La abuela suspiró y dio gracias a Dios al notar como no tropezó con nada.

-_"Gracias, Sakura"-_ le sonrió.

-_"Y…y ¿qué pasó?"-_ le preguntó nerviosa al sentir su mirada.

El general después de un largo suspiro les explicó las cosas. Al parecer se trataba de un ataque en una de las fronteras del país, la que compartián con el reino del sur. Los miembros del consejo, el rey, él y sus subordinados más allegados (el coronel Gai y el teniente Asuma) tuvieron una reunión larga y urgente donde tratar el tema. Todo indicaba una posible declaración de guerra por parte de la nación netamente marinera del sur, pero habría que verificar. Los datos eran lejanos y los ataques esporádicos, pero certeros y lo suficientemente importantes como para preocuparse por ellos.

-_"Después de la reunión determinamos necesario hacer una expedición hacia la frontera y el reino del sur para entablar una plática con los reyes, para esclarecer las cosas. El rey Itachi, yo y algunos de mis soldados partiremos mañana a primera hora"-_

Y fue así, con algo tan repentino y serio que el general la dejó bajo la custodia de los hermanos y partió rumbo al reino del sur donde le esperaba, sin él saberlo, la sorpresa de que algo inusual, sospechoso y peligroso estaba por iniciarse.

Sí, porque después de permanecer esos días con los monarcas del sur él y el rey Itachi se preocuparon de sobremanera, había algo muy raro en todos esos ataques de los que ambos reinos eran víctimas.

Y más extraño aún era comprobar que el ataque en la frontera dañó ambos reinos, por lo que sus antes pacíficos y buenos vecinos pensaban que el acuerdo de paz entre ambos se había roto después de esos 20 o 19 años.

Tuvieron que charlar por horas y horas, días y más días, para aclarar la situación. Afortunadamente al final los ánimos tanto del reino del sur, como del reino Uchiha, llegaron a calmarse y establecer un acuerdo.

Pero bueno, que tal resolución, acuerdo o tratado que se estableció en dicha reunión no formará parte de este fragmento del cuento, más adelante veremos esa parte, así que por el momento nos concentraremos en aquello por lo que nuestra dulce y angustiada sirenita pasaba durante la ausencia del guardia imperial.

**Ya era hora, la política siempre me aburre…**

Hum…a ti todo, TODO te aburre…

**No todo, pero es que las cuestiones políticas son un poco….hum…como decirlo…problemáticas ¿?**

De verdad que la falta de actividad te afecta, ya ni creatividad tienes, hasta los diálogos y frases de los personajes te robas…

**Hum…O.o…bueno, síguele anda…U.u**

Bien, bien…como les decía la adorable Sakura se encontraba preocupada, algo muy fácil de comprender debido a lo repentino del suceso y a la gravedad de la situación por la que pasaban.

No podía dejar de pensar en la suerte y la seguridad de su noble anfitrión, ¿cómo estaría?, ¿qué estaría pasando?, ¿estaría bien de salud?, y, lo más importante ¿regresaría? Esperaba en Dios que así fuera.

Quizás ustedes dirán que la preocupación de la sirena era exagerada, ya que si bien las cosas eran de cierta importancia y gravedad, todavía no se estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra las fuerzas del reino sureño, pero había algo más que la abrumaba además de la entendible preocupación que se tiene por esa clase de situaciones, algo más que la tensión que se tiene en momentos como ese.

-_General…-_

-Sakura, hija, ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-Si abuela, disculpe, ya voy-

Chiyo, la noble y estricta anciana, negó con la cabeza al ver como de nuevo pegaba un brinquito ante su voz, pero no dijo más, eso a pesar de que la angustiada doncella marina casi no probó bocado, sabía perfectamente a que se debía y que era casi inútil decirle algo.

Sakura tomó presurosa su plato y prosiguió a ayudar a la abuela en todo lo necesario. Ya era una tradición para ella y la anciana. Además de que a la sirenita le servía para despejarse un poco y olvidarse de esa imagen perturbadora que no le dejaba en quietud.

Pero tristemente llegó el momento cuando la abuela le daba libre para hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera en esas pocas horas que faltaban para las clases de baile.

Sí, porque sin general o con general las clases seguían, porque a pesar de la amenaza y rumor de cancelar o aplazar indefinidamente el baile real por las causas anteriormente expuestas, la abuela era bastante estricta y estaba más que decida de convertir a la habilidosa Sakura en una experta y bella bailarina, sabía que tenía potencial y ella lograría sacarlo al máximo.

-No te alejes mucho, niña-

-¡No abuela!- gritó respondiéndole cuando ya estaba bastante más lejos de lo que la anciana consideraba apropiado.

En cuanto terminaron la jovencita se quitó el mandil y salió corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca, tomó el libro y corrió presurosa hasta el margen de la gran mansión, cerca de aquellos largos y viejos árboles que compartía en compañía de los siempre fieles y ansiosos canes del general.

Donde pasaba sus horas de ocio leyendo aquella interesante y novedosa novela a la que se estaba volviendo fiel seguidora y que ocultaba ingeniosamente tras la portada de otro libro, con aquel viejo y útil ardid de tomar un libro más grande y grueso y esconder en su interior el pequeño y prohibido libro para pasar desapercibida ante los ojos escrutadores de la abuela y el abuelo.

**Astuta la chica eh…es un buen truco que siempre ayuda a evitar situaciones hum…vergonzosas, ¿verdad narradora?**

"Cof cof", continuemos, continuemos…

A pesar de la buena lectura la inquieta Sakura no pudo concentrarse más allá de los dos capítulos que leyó con presteza y atención, y es que había algo en las letras del libro, y en todo lo que veía y pensaba a decir verdad, que le recordaba al guardia imperial.

Un "no sé qué" que le recordaba el motivo por el cual no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Que le recordaba aquel sueño extraño que desde hacía cinco noches no la dejaba tranquila.

No era un sueño aterrador, ni siquiera había cosas espantosas o detalles absurdos. En realidad era el sueño más a pegado a la realidad que había tenido desde que recordaba. Pero tenía algo extraño e inusual, especialmente por las personas que miraba.

Todo empezaba con ladridos. Ella levantaba el semblante y se daba cuenta de que se hallaba en el establo, dando de comer a uno de los tantos caballos; al escuchar los ladridos salía de ahí, sacudiendo las pocas migajas que le quedaban en la mano, cuando estaba fuera el sol golpeaba con fuerza sus ojos pero pronto su mano libre ya de migajillas le ayudaba a darse sombra y mirar donde los perros.

Los animales corrían y corrían alegres de aquí para allá cerca del jardín, siguiendo un niño que reía a la par de que ellos ladraban. Y la risa del pequeño le regocijaba el corazón y le inundaba el rostro de una alegría peculiar y tierna.

Sin poder evitarlo seguía esos ladridos y esa risa infantil, deseosa de poder jugar y formar parte de la alegría que reinaba.

_-"¡Niño, pequeño, espérame, esperen!"_- gritaba.

Al girar a la derecha, dejando el establo atrás y corriendo hacia los amplios jardines, ya no podía verlos correr, o siquiera alcanzarlos. Pero recordaba claramente como el jardín, que con tanto esmero cuidaba el anciano Ebizo, estaba más grande, más poblado, más fragante y arrebatadoramente hermoso.

Tanto que por un momento se olvidaba de la algarabía perruna, que ya casi había cesado, y se concentraba solo en esas hermosas plantas que quería tomar entre sus manos para ver, oler y tocar.

_-"¡Abuelo, abuelo, venga, vea!"_- gritaba entusiasta y feliz, deseosa de decirle y alagarle por aquella hermosura que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Pero el abuelo nunca acudió a sus llamados. De hecho nadie lo hizo. Pero no le importó, llegó hasta el jardín e hincándose miró la belleza del precioso lugar.

Estando en su observación de nuevo escuchó aquella risa infantil y unos cuantos ladridos lejanos. Giró hacia donde venían los ruidos y a varios metros observó la figura del niño. Ahora con más claridad miró que era un varoncito de no menos de 7 años ni más de 9 que usaba un lindo traje azul marino, con camisa y corbata negra, con sus zapatitos negros que refulgían con el sol. Así también observó como de pronto los perros, cachorros todos, se le echaban encima tumbándolo contra el suelo para jugar con él.

Y ella sonreía, había algo en esa imagen llena de luz, sonrisa y alegría que le hacía sentir dichosa. Y de nuevo quiso acercarse, se incorporó, dejando la tentación de arrancar una rosa amarilla que conservaba aún pequeñas gotas de agua entre sus pétalos.

Los perros eran tantos que habían tirado al niño y estaban encima de él jugando y lamiéndolo, así que pronto y con una sonrisa deseó auxiliar al nene y sacárselos de encima -_"dejen…"-_

_-"¡Déjenlo!"- _escuchó una voz femenina, que le quitó y ganó la palabra.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado, pero muy, muy cerca de aquella estampa del infante y sus mascotas se hallaba alguien más, una mujer.

Una alta y delgada mujer que usaba un simple pero hermoso vestido azul y un mandil crema, que a pesar de estar terrosos se le veían resplandecientes y le daban una belleza y elegancia esplendorosa y sencilla. También portaba una pequeña tetera que utilizaba para regar las plantas.

-"¿_Quién…quién es…?"-_ se preguntó, pues realmente pensaba que de conocer a una humana tan particular y hermosa no la hubiera olvidado.

Y en ese momento la sorprendida sirena abría los ojos grandemente, pues esa guapa mujer de ojos negros y vivaces, cabellera negra, larga y recogida que le caía por mechones en la blanca piel de porcelana no era otra que aquella que veía dibujada con trazos elegantes y precisos en el cuadro que estaba al lado del retrato del padre del general, del señor Sakumo.

_-"Señora…señora Hatake"_- musitó, aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

Y la mujer dejaba de regar las plantas, se incorporaba y se acercaba donde los perros, los cuales, al escuchar por segunda ocasión la orden se alejaron por completo del pequeño. Ella sonreía y le ayudaba al nene a incorporarse.

-_"Mira nada más, eres todo un desastre"_- y dejaba la regadera en el suelo y sacudía al pequeño quien simplemente ladeaba la cara, y ayudaba, o trataba, en la limpieza de sus ropajes –_"Kakashi, no tienes remedio, ¿eh?,"_ -suspiró_- "¿qué haremos contigo?"_- y el pequeño se alzaba de hombros.

-"_Ka…Kakashi"-_ tartamudeó la joven. Y tan o más sorprendida que antes ahora veía con mayor lucidez que ese niño terroso de semblante sereno, pero con una sonrisa traviesa asomándosele en los labios, no era otro más que el general.

-_"Hum…"-_ dijo el niño, y la sirena sonrió con nostalgia, pensando que ese niño era tal cual lo imaginaba.

Lo siguiente que hablaban no pudo escucharlo, a pesar de estar afanosamente mirando con atención cada parte de la escena, observando cómo los labios de ellos se movían y el viento acariciaba sus cabellos negros y grises.

Después, después pasaba algo, y la escena cambiaba, el niño de nombre y aspecto como el de su anfitrión comenzaba con una especie de ejercicios que a ella le recordaban a aquellos entrenamientos rigurosos que Tsunade, la guardiana de cabellos dorados, le imponía en la ciudad acuática en la que creció y vivió tan feliz.

Todo era muy curioso, sobre todo ver a un pequeño humano tan parecido a él, era lindo, y le proporcionaba una sensación cálida y tierna que le nacía en el corazón. El niño humano tenía algo que le provocaba una alegría rara, particular, algo que no había sentido antes, era una sensación intranquila y nerviosa que le nacía en el pecho y le apretaba el corazón, pero que a la vez le daba una calidez y felicidad que se le extendía por el cuerpo y le pedía a gritos abrazarlo y apretarle las mejillas.

El pequeño Kakashi dio un movimiento algo complicado y cayó hacia atrás, metiendo sus manitas evitando golpearse, suspiró con molestia, todo lo cual le provocó a la joven doncella ternura, naciéndole de nuevo las ganas de ayudarle pero ahora orientándolo, pero algo se lo impidió de nuevo. Un ruido.

-"_Cascos, caballos"-_

Entonces, aquella humana elegante y hermosa de cabellos largos y negros se incorporaba al escuchar esas pisadas rabiosas que se acercaban rápidamente hasta ella.

Y Sakura pudo ver un corcel enorme, el más grande que viera, de pelaje castaño-rojizo que llegaba hasta la señora, y de él se apeaba un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y cuerpo musculoso, de proporciones tan enormes como su equino, con completa equidad entre ambos.

Después el recién llegado hablaba con la señora provocando que de su blanca mano cayera aquella tetera dejando un rastro de agua que le humedeció los zapatos, el margen del vestido, el césped y unas cuantas flores. Y aquellas preciosas, delicadas y elegantes facciones se perdían en una cara de horror y ausentismo que se ocultaron tras sus manos al igual que gruesas lágrimas. Era extraño que estando tan lejos la sirena pudiera notarlo con claridad, pero así son de raros los sueños, todos lo sabemos.

Y más extraño fue que hasta ese momento notó la presencia de alguien más, otra mujer, una humana avanzada en años, de cabellos opacos que colocaba una mano en el hombro de la señora, tratando de consolarla.

-"_Abuela…"-_

Un desasosiego le nació, así también una necesidad urgente se apoderó de su cuerpo, la necesidad impetuosa de ver a aquel niño. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar, a unos metros de la bella mujer que lloraba desconsolada, hincada en el suelo con las rosas alrededor de su hermoso y pálido rostro.

Y de igual manera se dio cuenta de otra cosa, al lado del pequeño apareció alguien más, un hombre mayor que hacia exactamente lo mismo que la abuela hiciera con la señora.

-"_Abuelo..."-_

Y aquel niño de sonrisa alegre y ceño tranquilo dejó de sonreír y en sus ojos la sorpresa se instaló, y sus negras orbes se volvían más pequeñas a la par de que sus cejas grises se juntaban, parecía enojado, furioso, decepcionado, pero no solo eso, había algo más en esos ojos negros.

Pero de nuevo la escena cambió, y ahora solo estaban ella y el niño, frente a frente. Pero él no parecía notarla, pero ella sí, pudiendo observar sus ojos negros aparentemente furiosos, encontrando otra cosa más que la sacudió por completo y que le apretaba el pecho como anteriormente, solo que de forma distinta y más intensa, porque en esos ojos negros habia dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, a pesar de no haber lágrimas.

El dolor en esos ojos negros e infantiles era tan grande que de alguna manera ella empezó a llorar, como si ella fuese ese niño, como si ella llorara por él, tan dolorosa e intensamente que incluso podía escuchar el eco de su propio llanto y sus sollozos, como en una especie de cueva.

Y, justo al escuchar sus sollozos y sentir el llanto corriéndole por las mejillas cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se daba cuenta que de nuevo todo cambiaba, pues ya no estaba ese pequeño niño frente suyo, no, solo había flores, infinidad de rosas preciosas y fragantes, y ya no estaba de pie, estaba hincada en el centro rodeada de esas hermosas rosas, portando el mandil crema que tenía rastros de tierra aquí y allá y el vestido azul que estaba mojado de la parte inferior por culpa de aquella tetera que descansaba cerca de sus pies.

En ese momento, viéndose ataviada como la señora Hatake y justo en el lugar y posición donde se encontraba la señora, era cuando despertaba.

Sudorosa, acalorada y con esa opresión en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada.

Era un sueño extraño. Muy raro.

Uno que comprendió claramente después de que despertó, al menos en su mayoría.

Porque como todos hemos pasado alguna vez, cuando soñamos, a pesar de saber lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor y formar parte de ello, no somos del todo consciente de lo que pasa, ni regimos los sucesos que nos rodean y no es hasta que despertamos, y si recordamos con claridad, que podemos comprender, o al menos rememorar, cada escena, cada espacio de lo que vimos en sueños, y tratamos de desenhebrar cada significado o rostro que vemos.

En esos momentos fue cuando la pequeña y asustadiza sirena se daba cuenta de aquello que veía en ese sueño. Se daba cuenta de que eso no era otra cosa si no la escena que se imaginaba con los relatos de la abuela, aquellos que le contó cuando preguntó por la madre del general.

Y se sentía incomoda, ansiosa y preocupada.

Era solo un sueño. Cierto. Y eso no quería decir que fuese del todo como pasó cuando el entonces niño Hatake y su madre se enteraron de la muerte del señor Hatake, cierto también. Tal vez solo era un sueño que le nació por la preocupación de la triste y dura infancia que vivió el noble militar, un sueño que se repitió las siguientes noches ante la necesidad de verlo, de extrañarlo.

O tal vez…tal vez…

-_Solo es un sueño, solo un sueño…solo eso…-_

Se repetía cada vez que despertaba, si, porque ese sueño se transformó en recurrente desde hacía un par de días, poco antes de que él marchara a la frontera sur del reino.

-Solo es un sueño, solo un sueño…solo eso…- se decía a sí misma, observando los rayos del sol a través de las hojas del sauce en el que se encontraba recargada.

Sí, porque de igual manera se lo repetía al recordarlo, porque de igual manera, despierta, dormida, o somnolienta, ese pequeño e inestable sueño le provocaba la misma ansiedad, nerviosismo y opresión en el pecho.

Porque en realidad eso no era todo, porque en realidad nuestra adorable Sakura sentía que faltaba algo, algo que la ponía aún más nerviosa, algo que no lograba recordar, o que simplemente aún no soñaba.

Además, queridos amigos, la doncella marina sabía que además de faltar una pieza en todo ese sueño había otro punto que la ponía nerviosa, y ese algo era el hecho de que justo antes de despertarse se veía a sí misma como un reemplazo de la señora Hatake, portando sus mismas ropas y guardando la misma posición, sintiendo un gran dolor y sufrimiento que se descargaba en lágrimas y más lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Todo ello, y en especial ese pequeño pero importante detalle final, era lo que no la dejaba tranquila, lo que no permitía que pudiera leer cada día más allá de dos capítulos del libro, o que comiera adecuadamente.

-Solo es un sueño, solo un sueño…solo eso…-

&&&/&&&/&&

Recostado, acostado, reposando, descansando, al fin en casa, en su hogar, al fin en la comodidad de su vivienda.

Era agradable sentir las sabanas y aquel colchón al que estaba acostumbrado. Tantos días lejos de su casa, de los suyos.

-_De ella-_

Era un tanto insólito darse cuenta que desde hacía mucho no tenía esa necesidad, ni sensación de desear sentir su cama, o lo que en otras palabras significaba lo mismo, extrañar estar en casa.

Sí, porque, amigos, el general Hatake francamente extrañaba su casa, su hogar, el lugar donde sus seres más queridos, o la mayoría de ellos, estaban esperando su llegada.

El viaje había sido cansado y fastidioso.

Y ni que decir de cómo fue que la pasaron cuando llegaron a los límites del reino, ni menos aún como no fueron bien recibidos en el vecino país.

Un suceso excepcional, pues dicho reino nunca se mostraba hostil, ni siquiera renuente a las visitas de los monarcas, nada. Pero en esa ocasión el aire, el ambiente enrarecido por el polvo y las cenizas del ataque a la aldea fronteriza del reino del sur (que estaba en iguales condiciones a la primera aldea del reino Uchiha que fue atacada) se olía por todo el recorrido de ese país marítimo, pequeño, poderoso y orgulloso.

Durante todo el trayecto tuvo la sensación de ser blanco de una posible revuelta. De no ser porque estaba prohibido, prácticamente, el atacar los carruajes de los reyes, pero bueno, habían llegado sin un solo daño físico hasta el palacio.

A pesar de que todo quedó en un acuerdo con lo que fueron aclaradas y limadas las asperezas entre ambos reinos, el general no estaba satisfecho y tranquilo. Sabía, presentía, que aquello no fue una simple revuelta provocada por unos exiliados de los reinos o de simples ladrones y asesinos, no, el guardia imperial presentía que había algo más turbio, más grave, más serio en esos esporádicos pero crueles hechos.

El noble caballero solo tenía una cuestión rondándole con insistencia por la cabeza, ¿quién, o quienes, o qué estaba interesado en dañar ambos reinos, y, de paso, provocar resquemores en ambos de tal manera que podría generar una guerra?

-_Tal vez estoy exagerando…- _pensó y bostezó.

Tal vez sí, pero, ¿y si tal vez no…?

Porque el soldado, tan serio y sosegado como era, también era prudente y astuto, y de alguna manera siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ver más allá de las cosas, a planificar para el futuro, a imaginar y llevar más allá las sucesos y acciones que vivía, veía y pensaba. Y lo digo desde cosas tan simples como sus perros y sus acciones, hasta duelos, guerras y cosas tan serias como matrimonios y romances.

Sí, porque a pesar de su abstracción y la aparente frialdad y distanciamiento para con todo lo que le rodeaba, él fue capaz de prever lo que aquella mirada nerviosa significaba en su amigo Asuma, o lo que esa risa cantarina en Kurenai, ¿cómo olvidar la graciosa situación en la que ambos se conocieron? Pero bien, el hecho era que a pesar de todo lo raro que envolvía la situación, él de alguna manera supo lo que pasaría con esos dos.

Era un peculiar y a veces molesto e inservible don que tenía desde siempre. Ya que en realidad no era tan inservible para otras cuestiones más…severas, o útiles, como el trabajo, la convivencia con los amigos y a veces, irónicamente, evitar dicha convivencia.

Pero bueno, el caso de todo esto que les cuento es que el general Hatake no estaba seguro de que con ese acuerdo que se entabló con el reino del sur se calmarían las cosas, de igual manera no estaba tan seguro de que solo con el baile real, y todo lo que implicaba, las cosas mejorarían.

-_Pero…tal vez…algo salga bueno del baile…-_ pensó con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios –_claro, eso si el príncipe Sasuke, tan carismático y amable que es, no lo arruina…aunque la princesa del sur no se queda atrás…-_ suspiró.

En fin, que a pesar de tantas cosas por pensar y planear y prever estaba una primero que todas ellas, y esa obviamente era su preciosa y perturbadora huésped. Aunque en ese momento decidió que solo tomaría en cuenta la segunda prioridad, y esa era dormir.

Fue así como el cansado y ahora cómodo soldado se dispuso a dormir en su recamara después de una agotadora semana lejos de su hogar...

-_Y…lejos de ella…-_

Toda la noche durmió plácidamente, tan cansado como estaba.

**¿Segura que toda la noche?, según recuerdo…**

Calla, calla, deja de interrumpir la narración, calla insensata calla, que ya iba hacia allá…

**Insensata O.o**

Si, insensata, estólida, bobalicona,

**¿Estólida, y eso con que se come?**

Hum...

**Bueno, ya, síguele al cuento, mientras saco mi siempre útil diccionario de sinónimos, eso se oye muy feo, ya veremos cómo te va O.ó **

(Suspiro cansino) bien, como les decía mucho antes de que fuera interrumpida por la autora (mirada asesina de soslayo) les comentaba que nuestro adorado y muy apreciado caballero durmió plácidamente durante toda la noche, pero, en realidad, no fue toda la noche, hubo un momento, solo uno, cuando los toqueteos en la puerta de su alcoba lo despertaron.

Rápido se dio cuenta de ese pequeño sonido, e igualmente se tomó su tiempo para salir de aquella suavidad y calidez confortable que su cama le brindaba. Pero algo lo apresuró a atender con mayor presteza de la planeada y acostumbrada para esas situaciones.

-General, general, ¿está despierto?-

Su voz. La voz perteneciente a la más importante prioridad en su lista.

Con una gran confusión e incógnita se incorporó y abrió la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces despierta, qué sucede?- preguntó el militar, tratando de no dejar notar mucho la sorpresa que le daba no solo el ser levantado a tales horas por una apenada y temblorosa Sakura, sino además por como vestía por pijama aquella camisa que le prestara esa noche en la alberca.

En realidad la sirena nunca tuvo la oportunidad de devolvérsela por la salida presurosa del caballero, además de que secretamente esos días de ausencia empezó a usarla, era una medida que tomó para sentirse más tranquila, en busca de sosiego ante ese sueño tan extraño y perturbador que no le dejaba en paz.

Porque ese recurrente sueño nunca la dejó esa semana que él no estuvo, así que después de la tercera noche desde su partida tuvo la idea de que si usaba la camisa del militar le ayudaría a sentirlo cerca, y por tanto, a tener un poco la certeza de que el regresaría, y de que todo estaría bien.

Y, extrañamente, esa mentalidad fue la que le ayudó a normalizarse hasta la llegada del general Hatake.

¡Cuánta alegría, cuanto regocijo sintió al verlo llegar!

Mejor dicho, al comprobar que era él, que estaba bien, que le sonreía con ese ojo cerrado que tanto extrañó durante esa larga y angustiante semana…

-No…no podía dormir- susurró bajito, apretando la de por si corta pijama –tuve…tuve un mal sueño…y…yo…quería asegurarme de que estaba bien…- dijo apenada, mirándole por fin, con esos ojos angustiados y sinceros que provocaron ternura en el hombre.

La misma mirada que le dio cuando llegó del viaje. La misma que se transformo en alegre y brillante cuando descendió de su corcel, sacudió sus cabellos con suavidad y le dijo.

-_"He regresado Sakura, al fin estoy en casa"-_

Y ella sonrió.

-"_Si…sea bienvenido general"- _ y le abrazó, y le sorprendió, pero igual él le correspondió, eso hasta que se acercaran sus perros y los hermanos a recibir los detalles del viaje.

El adormilado militar sonrió.

-Estoy bien Sakura, ya te lo dije, lo estoy, no te preocupes, ve y descansa, no quiero que…-

-Es que…- lo interrumpió presurosa, tratando de decir aquello que se le atoraba en la garganta, lo mismo que le sonrojaba las mejillas y la hacía tartamudear –es que…yo…yo…- y se mordió el labio inferior, y lo miró.

Estaba ahí, frente de ella, en esa ropa larga y azul que nada tenía que ver con la que uso, o no uso mejor dicho, en la alberca, con el cabello aún más enmarañado de lo normal y sin mascara que cubriera el resto de su rostro. Todo lo cual hizo que la doncella marina se sintiera más nerviosa, más apenada y culpable de interrumpir el descanso por una cosa tan simple y boba como una pesadilla.

¡Ya no tenía 4 años, por Dios!

Ya no era una niña, o pequeña sirenita, para salir corriendo, o nadar entonces, rumbo a la alcoba de alguien más y pedirle dormir con él, o ella (Tsunade la guardiana) en busca de sosiego y apaciguar esos sueños que no le dejaban tranquila. Ya no, ahora ya estaba bastante crecidita, y desarrollada, como pensaría el general si le preguntaran, para ir en busca de compañía. Pero, a pesar de su edad, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

La angustiada jovencita tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, que el militar estaba ahí, que ese sueño espantoso no era cierto. Porque solo era un sueño, solo eso…

…pero…

-Yo…no podía dormir- dijo al fin, y sonrió –tuve una pesadilla, sabe, y…no estaba tranquila-

El dulce y tierno rubor en sus mejillas y los rayos lejanos de la luna le daban un toque muy lindo, además de que todos esos días sin verla hacían que el guardia Hatake apreciara más esa belleza que toda la sirena irradiaba.

-Tenía miedo general, mucho miedo- suspiró – sé que es tonto e infantil, lo sé- negó con la cabeza, nerviosa –pero…pero…yo….yo...tenía que asegurarme de que usted…- y pestañó intranquila, con esa imagen repitiéndose en su mente, observando de nuevo el semblante ausente y distinto que el general tenía en esa pesadilla –de que estaba bien- susurró después de abrazarle repentina y desesperadamente.

Y de nuevo lo sorprendió, era aquel mismo abrazo de la tarde, de cuando llegó, pero a su vez, era distinto, si bien sentía la misma calidez y necesidad que ella le transmitía al abrazarle, esta vez la dulce Sakura temblaba y se aferraba a la tela de su ropa con ansias, con desesperación, como un pequeño niño asustado que busca consuelo.

Debió ser un sueño horripilante para provocar en ella todo eso, pensaba el humano, porque la sirena no era precisamente cobarde, al menos no lo que había conocido de esa atolondrada, vulnerable, frágil y cambiante mujer.

-Tranquila- le susurró, abrazándole, provocándole otro ligero temblor, pero no por el miedo, o por el frío, sino por simple sorpresa al sentir sus brazos sobre la espalda –estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto, además, Sakura, solo fue un sueño-

-Solo un sueño…solo eso- repitió su frase mágica, aquella que Tsunade le enseñara cada vez que iba en busca de su consuelo -solo…solo eso- pero esta vez no lograba tranquilizarle igual.

El general se sorprendió al sentir algo en su ropa, estaba ligeramente empapada.

-Sakura, ¿estas…estas?- tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y suspiró, ella sollozaba, llorando tímidamente.

-No yo…no- y soltándole se limpió el rostro, y lo escondió entre sus pequeñas y frías manos, avergonzada se hincó en la alfombra del piso escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, completamente avergonzada de ser tan infantil –lo siento, yo no…-

-Tranquila- le dijo él con ternura, agachándose a su altura, colocando sus grandes manos en sus pequeños hombros –no tienes que explicármelo, todos tenemos malos sueños Sakura- ella levantó el rostro aún con unas cuantas gotas escurriéndoseles, él las limpió y le sonrió.

La sensible sirena se ruborizó un poco al tener tan cerca el rostro desenmascarado del general que sonreía bajo la tenue luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto simplemente hermoso y varonil.

-¿To…todos?- susurró.

Él asintió.

-Todos Sakura, incluso yo- y se señaló a sí mismo, sonriendo aún.

Ella pestañó sorprendida.

Y era verdad, el general guardaba infinidad de sueños desagradables, tristes hasta aterradores. Como el recuerdo de la muerte de su mejor amigo de infancia en aquella pequeña barca, o ese de cuando su padre moría en batalla, o cuando su madre falleció agonizando entre sus brazos justo después de darle, concederle y regalarle un beso, su primer beso.

Pero, a diferencia de ese o esos sueños que Sakura tuvo y tenía, los del general no eran visiones lejanas o extrañas, personas que incluso no conocía, no, los de él eran perturbadoramente reales, porque eran solo la repetición de los más terribles y tristes recuerdos que guardaba.

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió ella, ya más tranquila, el general también sonrió y se incorporó, ayudándole igual a incorporarse.

-Descansa Sakura, duerme bien, lo necesitaras para mañana- le sonrió.

Y la sirena parpadeó recordando como por fin la llevaría a aquel lugar que describía como precioso, donde liberaría a sus amigos los peces.

-Sí, si- asintió la doncella, sonriendo.

-Todo está bien, Sakura- y el general, sin poder evitarlo más, le besó con ternura la frente –descansa- y le revolvió los cabellos rosados y sonrió al ver ese tierno rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Ella simplemente asintió aún sorprendida por el gesto tan tierno e intimo que su anfitrión le regaló. Estando en el umbral de la puerta, pues nunca se adentro demasiado a la habitación, estaba por irse, incluso el militar ya estaba por cerrar cuando giro ligeramente y le tomó de la camisa.

Él la miró y esperó sus palabras.

-Ge…general- su voz tembló –pu…puedo dormir aquí- y ella apretó más el agarre de su ropa, el militar, completamente sorprendido por la propuesta, abrió ambos ojos, dejando a la vista ese rojo carmín que generalmente ocultaba –pro…prometo- la asustadiza doncella subió el rostro y miró ambos ojos, negro y rojo, y habló temblorosa, nerviosa y apenada –prometo que me portaré bien…yo…yo…solo…perdone es que no puedo…- y se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior que temblaba igual.

Y el general Hatake Kakashi comprendió, cerró su ojo rojo, sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien-

Los ojos de la sirena se iluminaron y emitió un –gracias- lejano.

Fue así como la adorable jovencita compartió por primera vez el conforte de la cama con alguien que no fuera su madre o sus amigas o simplemente alguien que no fuese del sexo femenino.

**Hey, que emocionante, ¡ellos!**

Perversa, inicua, maliciosa, depravada y pervertida, ¿qué hozas pensar?

**Otra vez con eso…O.o…yo solo pensé que…**

Calla, por favor, que solo el escucharte me indigna…

**Hum (rodamiento de ojos) alguien amaneció demasiado…**

Dejadme terminar de narrar, por favor…

**Si, ya, hazlo, solo porque esto es muy interesante sino…**

¿Sino qué, eh? (mirada retadora)

Pues bien, como les decía, esa fue la primera ocasión que la dulce, inocente y angustiada sirena compartió el lecho con un hombre, con el general Hatake.

**Pero no la ultima, ¿verdad, verdad?**

SHHHH

**Hum….bien, me enmudezco…**

Después de un tiempo, durante el cual el general, tan cansado, confundido y sorprendido milagrosamente logró reconciliar el sueño, durmió. Si, durmió muy a pesar de que estaba bastante inquieto por el hecho de que compartía la habitación y cama con aquella perturbadora y arrebatadoramente atrayente sirena.

Pero de alguna manera se tranquilizó, pues en esas palabras temblorosas, mochas y vacilantes con las que le pidió quedarse pudo darse cuenta de que nada tenían que ver con los pensamientos impropios que le nacieron al inicio de la propuesta, porque la doncella era sincera, porque no había nada oculto detrás de sus palabras, nada, solo miedo, solo preocupación, solo buscaba compañía y sosiego, como una pequeña niña, como un infante ante una pesadilla.

Por fin había regresado, por fin estaba de nuevo en casa, en su hogar, con ella. Y seguía pareciéndole extraño y preocupante darse cuenta de que esa semana fue muy larga y apremiante, muy diferente a las otras a las que antes estaba acostumbrado a vivir cuando salía de viaje. No para el caballero ya no era igual que antes, ya no, porque esta vez añoraba, ansiaba, deseaba fervientemente poder regresar, estar de vuelta en esa enorme y solitaria mansión.

Porque ya no estaba tan solo, porque ya no solo era él quien ocupaba una habitación, no, ahora estaba ella.

Y eso, eso cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Y eso, eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, porque ¿qué pasaría cuando ella se marchara?

Pero, de igual manera, en esos momentos, teniéndola por un costado, empezando a dormirse y acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo no le importó mucho al general, no quiso planear ni pensar o imaginar que pasaría de aquí en adelante, no…porque, en ese instante tan hermoso que vivía con la dulce y bella sirena solo quiso dormir, inhalar ese perfume tan sublime que ella exhalaba y descansar.

-_Por fin, Sakura, por fin he vuelto-_

Y así, entre el cansancio, la noche y los susurros del viento que corría fuera, se durmió.

Por su parte Sakura, la sirena que le rescató en el mar, se escurrió por la alcoba apenas le dio su aprobación para quedarse a dormir y ya en la cama la pequeña doncella de cabellos rosados se colocó a su lado tratando de amoldarse al colchón y a su compañía para por fin lograr dormir.

-_Solo un sueño, solo eso…-_ se repetía constantemente.

Le pidió quedarse, porque sabía que no descansaría igual. Porque esta vez el sueño era distinto, porque esta vez no solo era un sueño raro, extraño, inusual e inquietante, no, porque esta vez había sido simplemente una pesadilla, porque esta vez el sueño se había transformado en una horrible y abrumadora pesadilla.

-_Solo un sueño, solo eso…- _se repitió -_solo un sueño, solo eso…- _ y se aferró más a él. Y se contentó de que él ya estuviese dormido, ya que a la tímida sirenita le hubiera dado bastante pena que notara como seguía intranquila y nerviosa a pesar de su compañía y palabras consoladoras.

-_Solo un sueño, solo eso…-_

Era como cuando niña, cuando no dormía por las imágenes que le venían cuando dormía, con ese par de ojos amarillos, y esa sombra, y esa voz que pronunciaba palabras dulces pero que era terriblemente fría y aterradora, donde podía ver a muchas personas sufriendo, a niños llorando y muriendo en batalla, donde veía a Tsunade, su madre, herida y con sus ojos sangrantes.

Donde esas imágenes y sonidos la despertaban llorando y gritando y tenía que nadar lo más rápido que podía a la alcoba de la única madre que conoció, de Tsunade, quien le consolaba con sus ojos opacos y con sus pequeños susurros acunándola en sus brazos.

Eso los primeros años, pues conforme fue creciendo la rubia le comentaba que tenía que aprender a controlarse y a distinguir la realidad de la ficción, porque algún día crecería y se convertiría en una jovencita y posteriormente una adulta que no podría salir de su habitación en busca de compañeros de cama que amortiguaran sus terribles pesadillas.

-"_Solo son sueños Sakura, recuérdalo y repítelo, eso te tranquilizará, solo fue un sueño, solo eso…"-_

Con esas palabras y con esa frase Tsunade, la preciosa y voluptuosa guardiana, lograba sosegarla y hacerla dormir, claro que muchas veces más le permitió dormir, a pesar de que los años eran más y las pesadillas menos. Y es que la sirena de cabellos dorados sabía que en los sueños que a su pequeña pecesita perturbaban, y que le contaba casi paso a paso, había más que simples ilusiones.

Pero bueno, la pequeña doncella marina tenía relativamente mucho tiempo sin que esa clase de imágenes acudieran a sus pensamientos, hasta hace poco. Hasta cuando ese sueño inquietante donde veía al general convertido en un precioso, serio pero juguetón niño que compartía la tarde con su madre y con sus pequeños canes recibía la noticia de que su padre, el entonces general Sakumo Hatake, moría en pos de la paz de su reino, y mucho otros, a decir verdad.

Un sueño que terminó por convertirse en pesadilla esa noche, cuando al fin descubrió ese algo que sabía que le faltaba por soñar, o recordar, no lo sabía con certeza, pero ese "algo" se presentó esa noche, irónicamente cuando pensó que dormiría tranquilamente pues por fin él regresó sano, integro y a salvo.

¡Cuánta alegría, cuanto regocijo sintió al verlo llegar!

Mejor dicho, al comprobar que era él, que estaba bien, que le sonreía con ese ojo cerrado que tanto extrañó durante esa larga y angustiante semana…

Sí, porque cuando escuchó los cascos acercándose a la gran residencia Hatake su corazón saltó presuroso, y no precisamente por alegría, sino, más bien, por angustia, temor.

Porque extrañamente justo en ese momento ayudaba al abuelo en el jardín y temió lo peor, temió que el sueño fuese realidad y no ficción. Pues el sonido del caballo cabalgando y acercándose hasta ellos fue tal como lo recordaba en el sueño, o por lo menos muy similar. Así mismo la pequeña sirenita recordaba quedarse muy quieta mirando fijamente esa sombra del corcel acercándose, no tan rápido como el corcel gigante, ni siquiera el caballo era castaño, éste era negro y conforme se acercaba las cosas cambiaban, pues esa melena blanca y larga no estaba, solo una gris plateada que se movía con gracia.

¡Era el general Kakashi!

¡Era él!

¡Había regresado!

Y su corazón siguió latiendo con fuerza y rapidez, pero esta vez no por miedo o angustia, sino por alegría, neta y simple alegría y alivio.

Durante el resto del día él les habló de todo lo que sucedía en ambos reinos, claro que no fue demasiado detallista, solo la información básica y primordial.

Y de igual manera el resto del día la sirena se sintió feliz y dichosa por tenerlo de nuevo junto a ellos, quizás era solo fue semana, ¡pero para ella contaban como meses!, más aún si tomaba en cuenta ese perturbador sueño.

En fin, que la noche llegó y ella durmió con la tranquilidad de que él ya estaba de regreso. Pero, muy diferente ha como hubiese creído, las cosas no fueron lo que pensaba, ese sueño se repitió, tal cual venía repitiéndose todos esos días.

Pero hubo algo distinto, algo que la hizo sentir peor que aquel sentimiento triste y agónico que sintió al ver a ese niño triste y molesto, o al verse como el reemplazo de la madre del general. No.

Porque cuando se encontró a sí misma con las ropas de la señora y en igual posición, en el suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente pudo recordar algo. Al niño. Al infante que estaba a unos metros de ella.

Y levantó el rostro, y quiso buscarlo.

-_"Kakashi, Kakashi"_- lo llamó entre sollozos aun con los sentimientos de la señora Hatake naciéndole por el pecho, limpiándose las lágrimas, preocupada por la integridad de aquel niño de cara seria y serena.

Y lo encontró a metros de ella, parado, sereno, mirándola atentamente, examinándola con minuciosidad. Y ella se incorporó y corrió hasta él. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, consolarle, hacer que esos ojos recuperaran el mismo brillo y ver esa sonrisa tenue que se le asomaba en los labios apenas minutos antes mientras jugaba con los cachorros.

Y ese día brillante y azul fue pareciéndose más y más a una tarde donde el sol va declinando. Y corrió y corrió, cada vez con más fuerza, con más desesperación, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Y poco a poco se acercó hasta él. Y aquel pequeño niño ya no estaba de pie, ahora estaba sentado, observando atentamente el pasto, arrancado con sus pequeñas manos el césped que crecía alrededor. Quizás no era una imagen muy triste o fea, pero a la pobre Sakura le provocaba una desazón extraña y agobiante en el pecho.

Y siguió corriendo.

-"_Kakashi, Kakashi"-_

Y justo antes de llegar hasta él su torpeza se hacía presente y piso aquel largo y azul vestido y terminó por caer, justo frente a ese pequeño niño que deseaba abrazar y socorrer, y levantó el rostro, y lo observó, él niño seguía con la vista en el suelo, pero ya no estaba molesto, al menos no tanto, ahora simplemente estaba infinitamente triste, pero sus ojos no lloraban, solo veían con interés el césped.

-_"Kakashi, general"_-

La dulce sirena sentía que algo no estaba bien, porque a pesar de que él no lloraba ella podía sentir un dolor en él, uno más grande al de momentos antes, uno que le nacía en el pecho y se le empezó a desbordar por los ojos, justo como la vez anterior al estar frente de él, justo también como cuando reemplazaba a la señora Hatake.

Y aquel niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era el mismo, pues ya estaba un poco más grande, con la apariencia de no tener más de 13 años. Y ahora tenía aquel ojo rojo que pocas veces pudo ver, y una cicatriz dolorosa cruzaba gran parte del rostro que ya ocultaba bajó una oscura y rasgada máscara.

Un terror sofocante e insoportable comenzó a invadirla.

Justo como cuando niña.

Porque aquella voz femenina y tétrica de sus sueños de niña regresaba, y se reía, y esos ojos amarillos se veían detrás del pequeño, y su ojo rojo y su cicatriz comenzaron a sangrar, justo como Tsunade lo hacía en sus sueños.

Y el terror de antaño la poseía, y los temblores le sacudían de nuevo. Porque había algo en todo eso, en todo ese sueño que le daba miedo, uno natural y terriblemente insoportable. Que la consumía irremediablemente. Y que le hiso cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió ya no encontró a aquel niño o casi adolescente, ahora ya era el hombre que conocía, pero había algo distinto en él.

-_"General, general…Kakashi"_- comenzó a llamarlo, a pesar de ese terror invadiéndola y sacudiéndola.

Sólo quería verlo, escucharlo y tocarlo una vez más y saber que estaba bien.

Pero él no contestó.

Como pudo llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, todo por instinto y para estar segura de su propia seguridad. Como si él aún fuese ese infante de hacia unos instantes.

Pero poco le duró el alivio de al fin poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, estaba distinto, todo él, sus reacciones, por no decir su falta de reacción, de brillo, de movimiento, de calidez.

Y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y se alejó. Entonces el terror la consumió de nuevo y sus manos temblorosas se movieron lentamente, temblado con ligereza. Sus ojos verdes, desorbitados y vibrantes pudieron verlo con claridad, su máscara empolvada y sucia estaba empapada en rojo, su semblante sereno ya no era el mismo, ni siquiera el color de su piel. Sus ojos impares estaban cerrados, resguardados bajo sus pálidos, fríos y empolvados parpados, como si nunca hubiesen estado abiertos. Y de ambos ojos el rojo carmín se escurría.

Su pequeño rostro y sus ojos verdes irradiaban miedo, terror, sorpresa y tristeza y comenzó a llorar, sin poder detenerlo por más tiempo tomó el rostro del general entre sus pequeñas manos, pero él siguió sin responder.

_-" General, general"-_ pero no reaccionó. Tomó sus hombros y lo agitó, primero con delicadeza, después con desesperación _–"¡general!"-_

-_"Muerto"_- escuchó en algo parecido a un siseo.

Y su corazón se detuvo, y pudo ver claramente que era cierto, pues el rostro y cuerpo del militar estaban en igual condiciones que su máscara, empapados en sangre y polvo, sin vida.

-"¡_NO!"-_ gritó.

_-"Lo has hecho…"-_ susurró la voz fémina.

_-"¡NO!"-_

_-"Muerto"- _siseó otra voz.

_-"¡NO!"-_

Pero por más que lo negaba era evidente.

_-"Mi niña, mira…tus manos…"-_ y al instante lo soltó y miró sus propias manos, empapadas en el rojo intenso de la sangre del general.

_-"Ah…"_- el temblor la sacudió y sus ojos abiertos por completo apenas y lograron observar como la figura del general caía a su lado, envuelto en aquella oscuridad tinta que la sangre y el lodo le daban.

-_"Muerto…"_-

-"_ ¡No!"-_

_-"Dulce pequeña, mira…tu cuerpo"-_ y la aterrorizada Sakura podía ver que no solo sus manos estaban empapadas en ese rojo carmín, sino también el vestido y el mandil, todas sus ropas, sus zapatos, toda ella –_"lo has hecho…"_-

La voz gélida y cortante se escuchaba retumbando de aquí y allá y esos ojos amarillos lejanos de su niñez se presentaban, acusándola, y el siseó burlón se escuchaba como un eco, burlándose de ella al igual que esa sombra…

-"_Querida niña, lo has hecho"-_

-_"¡General!"_- gritó ella, cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo, completamente cansada, observando como esa oscuridad tinta de lodo y sangre lo impregnaba más y más…

_-"Muerto"-_

Y ella, ella simplemente no podía hacer nada.

_-"Tú, mi linda niña, tu lo has mata…"-_

-_Solo un sueño, solo eso, solo eso-_

La temerosa Sakura se apretó más junto al caballero, le daba pena hacerlo, pero más le daba terror recordar esa imagen de él envuelto en ese charco de sangre, frío, polvo, lodo, tristeza y muerte…

Quería borrar esa ilusión de sus pensamientos, quería tener la certeza de que era la realidad y que la ficción, de que él estaba bien, de que estaba ahí, con ella, de que el general Hatake Kakashi regresó sano y salvo.

-_Solo un sueño, solo eso, solo eso-_

Cuando sintió y estuvo segura de que él ya se había dormido aprovecho para poder verlo, se levantó un poco, con ayuda de sus codos, haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarlo. Subió el rostro y lo asomó lo necesario para verlo.

Ese rostro opaco, sin vida y brillo solo estaba en sus pesadillas, ahora solo estaba el rostro desenmascarado, sereno y terriblemente relajado que el militar tenía cuando dormía con placidez y profundidad.

-_Tranquilízate, tenemos que tranquilizarnos, esto no es bueno, además no…, él ya está aquí-_

_-Sí, lo sé, él regresó, está aquí…-_ se dijo a sí misma, más que interesada en observar cada detalle minúsculo de ese varonil rostro que generalmente se escondía detrás de esa máscara negra –_si, aquí está- _ tocó con una mano sus cabellos grises y con la otra se apretujó el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

Él ya estaba con ella, y estaba bien, solo era un sueño perturbador y aterrador, una pesadilla, solo era eso…

…entonces, entonces ¿por qué no podía sosegarse, por qué aún su corazón latía desenfrenado y esa opresión en el pecho no se le iba, por qué aún sentía como si algo malo pasaría, como si…como si…esta vez…?

-_Solo es un sueño, solo eso…-_ cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, suspiró, se limpió la pequeña lagrima que le corrió y se acurrucó contra el general.

Abrazándose a su pecho…

-_Solo es un sueño, solo eso…- _

Poco a poco el cansancio de las noches intranquilas se fue arremolinando en su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue durmiendo, repitiendo constantemente la frase mágica que Tsunade le enseñara años atrás…

-_Solo es un sueño, solo eso…-_

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

**¡Hola a todos!**

Hemos regresado de nuevo con esta ya no tan pequeña n.ñ! historia.

**Nuestro adorado, amado, apreciado, valorado y estimado cuento…**

Hey, que sigues usando el diccionario de sinónimos ¿eh?

**Claro, claro uno siempre debe estar cultivándose…**

Mientras no sea con una pala y una maceta está bien por mi ¬.¬

**O.o que ignorante U_ú**

Mira quien lo dice…¬.¬U

**Uuy si, la muy sabedora te dicen…**

Pues al menos más que cierta persona que conozco que no diré quien es porque YO SI tengo educación…

**Educación, ¿cuando iniciaron los cursos de adiestramiento?, que no vi folletos…ó.o**

Hum o.ó, envidiosa…

**Si claro, estoy verde y rabiosa por la envidia (gruñe)**

Pues el aroma a perro ya lo tienes (gruñe igual)

(La autora-narradora inicia una disputa frente a un espejo)

Kakashi sensei, no piensa ayudarlas… (se cruza de brazos, enojada)

_Nah, que no sabes Sakura que las luchas son más divertidas desde lejos y no interviniendo en ellas (_toma un recipiente con palomitas)

¿De dónde saco eso?

_Uno tiene sus trucos…_

(Sakura suspira, una estela de polvo pasa cerca de ellos, es la autora-narradora rodando por el suelo)

¿De verdad no va a detenerlas?

_Hum…no, al fin he comprendido que la loca no tiene remedio, si cree que son dos, bien por ella, y si quiere discutir ella con su otra ella bien, además ¿no dices tu que hay respetar la decisiones y discusiones de los demás?_

Pero se van a hacer daño…

_Hum…¿y qué?_

Sensei…

_Hum…es que ya lo he entendido Sakura, ¿no era lo que tanto querían?_

AH (Sakura rueda los ojos y suspira al ver como la autora-narradora deja de rodar, discute con su reflejo en el espejo y de nuevo ueda por el suelo, gruñendo y rabiando) y así se va la linda etapa de paz entre estas dos…

(El espejo se rompe) U,.,u

_Hum…Sakura chan, no te preocupes, estarán bien, no llores por ellas…_

No es por ellas, es que ese era mi espejo… ú.U

_Mira el lado positivo… _

¿Cuál? u.o

_¡Hay palomitas! n.n_

Oh, es cierto…n_n (comen observando como la autora-narradora da vueltas sobre sí misma)

_Hum…se han acabado u.ú_

Hum…sensei, siento como si nos olvidáramos de algo…

_¿Ir por más palomitas?u.o_

No, bueno si, pero no me refería a eso, es otra cosa, no sé, algo, algo relacionado con el programa…

_**Cof cof**_ (se escucha una tos lejana)

_¿Ah si?_ (Kakashi saca otro recipiente con palomitas de la nada)

¡Si!, ¿de dónde saco este y que paso con el otro?

_Hum_ (se alza de hombros)

¡Envidiosa!

**¡Insulsa!**

¡Mentecata!

**¡Pérfida!**

¡Descastada!

_Hum…¿no te referías a pedirles que me devuelvan el diccionario?_

No, no era eso…un momento O.o!, ¿usted tiene diccionarios? o.Ó...

_Claro Sakura, acaso piensas que solo leo Icha icha… n.ñ_

Pues la verdad si…ó.o

_Pues para que sepas algo más de este misterioso hombre _(aires de grandeza)_, soy muy culto…_

Si, ajá, claro ¬.¬U (no le cree nada)

_**¡COF, COF! **_(la tos es más fuerte y va acompañada por toqueteos en la puerta)

¡Ah, ya recuerdo!, ¡es el invitado especial, presentarlo!

(Al instante la autora-narradora deja de discutir y dar vueltas por el suelo cual perros rabiosos)

Oh si, el invitado especial (nerviosa)

**Lo habíamos olvidado **(tiembla)

¡Es tu culpa!

**¡Claro que no!**

¡Tu empezaste!

**¡No, fuiste tú!**

(Se escucha un fuerte carraspeó al fondo, al instante ambas callan, es decir, deja de discutir)

Esto…esperamos no haberla hecho esperar mucho…ó.O

**Ni que este molesta con nosotros **(tiembla al mirar la puerta que ya está por ceder y romperse) O.o

_Hum…no, no mucho, solo casi una hora,_(Kakashi termina de comer sin mostrar el rostro, Sakura toma agua)_ pero supongo que debe ser alguien comprensible…además si la libraron con Sasuke, ¿qué o quién puede darles más temor?_

Eh…hum…(nerviosa)

**Ah **(traga grueso)

¡Sea quien sea, preséntenla y ya!

**Nuestra…nuestra invitada de hoy es…**

_Pss..psss, Sakura (_Sakura se acerca hasta él, quien le susurra al oído) _veremos si logra cumplir la apuesta y no salir con amenaza de muerte este capítulo (_Sakura asiente)

**La gran y hermosa Hokage de Konoha **(caen serpentinas y suenan redobles de tambores)

¡Tsunadeeeee samaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(La quinta entra algo molesta, en realidad muy molesta, cierra la puerta y esta se parte a la mitad)

Eh, eh (tartamudea) y ¿qué cuenta el siempre interesante mundo de la burocracia? *.*

_**UNA HORA, UNA HORA O.Ó #**_

**Eh…hum…el tiempo…el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, no */***

_**¡AH! *O***_

(La autora-narradora decrece conforme Tsunade se acerca)

Este…disculpe…fue porque…porque…

_**¡De excusas bobas estoy al tope!**_ (amenaza, la autora narradora tiembla)

**Porque Kakashi sensei es mala influencia, ¡de verás!**

(Kakashi se alza de hombros, Sakura se esconde detrás suyo ante la mirada furibunda)

_**¡Claro que lo es!, todos los sabemos, pero eso no justifica que se me dejen plantada esperando por horas detrás de una puerta… ¡a mí, a la gran quinta hokage!**_

Eh…sensei ¿qué fue lo que dijo que apostó?, creo que ya ganó…

_**¡A mí, a la godaime, la hermosa, deseada, respetada quinta Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas…!**_

_Hum…nada importante solo esto _(saca el folleto de un spa, con varios boletos)

_**¡YO!, ¡yo, esperando como cualquier mentecato, es algo digno de la horca!**_

¿QUÉ?, ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo? (no le importa la seguridad de la autora-narradora, solo los boletos)

_Hum…sabes…tiene razón la loca, es fácil de influenciar, sobre todo con los invitados, suele tomar sus malas costumbres…_

_(_La boca de Sakura cae hasta el suelo, penosa de perder tan bella oportunidad_)_

_Pero…Sakura…si te esfuerzas…solo por ser tu…yo… _(mueve el boleto frente a ella, con tono seductor)

(Sakura se sonroja y sus ojos brillan y mira como la autora-narradora es zangoloteada cual muñeco de trapo en manos de la furibunda hokage)

_Claro que si se muere la loca...pues no..._

¡Tsunade shishuo, suéltela!  (le arranca de las manos a la autora-narradora que sale disparada en dirección peligrosa hacia la pared)

_Hum…_(suspiro cansino, ve volar a la autora-narradora y logra salvarla de una caída mortal)

Gracias….

**Si…**

_Hum…si se mueren, ¿quién me va pagar el patrocinio de mis mejores vacaciones…?_

Demasiado bueno…

…**para ser verdad…**

(Kakashi suelta a la autora-narradora y esta cae al suelo como costal de papas y con sus ojos dando vueltas)

_Bien, mientras Sakura hace lo suyo _(ojo brillante, flechas gigantes aparecen alrededor suyo diciendo "buen humor, buen humor") _y mientras a Tsunade sama logran bajarle los humos, y ésta loca (_ la mueve con el piel autora-narradora da una vuelta penosa) _despierta, leeremos lo comentarios…_

**Mami no quiero ir a la escuela *.***

Los niños me dicen loca….*.*

_Bueno, los leeré (_saca la hoja con las respuestas de los comentarios del bolsillo de la aun ausente y balbuceante autora-narradora)_ hey que solo son tres…bien, mejor para mi, menos esfuerzo…_

**Flojo…X.x**

Vago…X.x

**Desidioso…**

Indolente…

**Abúlico…**

_Shh…que voy a leer _(les mueve la cabeza con un pie, la autora-narradora aún sigue semiinconsciente)

_K2008SEMPAI: Hola chica!, te hemos extrañado, pero bueno, vamos a lo importante ¿Dónde rayos dejaste nuestros libretos? No los hemos encontrado en ningún lado, Kakashi sensei nos dijo que tu, TU, los robaste, "locas e ingenua_s,_ mala combinación, pero buena para mi_" _no lo podemos creer =,( así que preferimos pensar que los tomaste prestados, sempai, eso es malo, feo, pero confiamos en que lo que has tomado PRESTADOS y lo regresaras, te queremos mucho y confiamos en ti… ¡pero devuélvelos, por favor!_

_ANGY_HATAKE: Hola amiga, que bien que nos dejes tu comentario, no te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca n.n!, por cierto, hablando lo del telegrama que nos dejaste…esto…pues...si se lo hicimos llegar y…lo tomó bastante bien…y…bueno sucedió algo, verás que es un tanto gracioso si le tomas por el lado positivo y…¡verás que la apuesta la ganaré y esos boletos gratis también! "no, ya gané, locas e ingenuas"_

_ARTEMISAV: Hola, Hola!, primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este cuentito, y más gracias por comentar, siempre, siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios, gracias, GRACIAS, jejeje, segundo, queremos dejar pero bien claro que lo de Sasuke querido Kun no fue adrede, fue…accidental, jejeje…y bien, lo de los libretos…eh…pues si arrancamos unos pocos, pero eso no es lo preocupante, Kakashi sensei no los dio de nuevo, el tan lindo y amable…lo preocupante es que no los encontramos!, pero bueno, gracias por el comentario, muy lindo de tu parte…_

Sensei, sensei, ¿qué paso con autora-narradora?

_Hum…me está dando las gracias, le dije que no era necesario hincarse ni besarme los pies, pero ya sabes cómo les gusta la humillación…_

¡SENSEI!

_¿Qué?_

_**Y bien, ¿qué aquí no hay buenos servicios para la mandamás, la jefe de jefes, la poderosa, la infinita e insuperablemente bella y joven hokage? **_(Tsunade se tambalea, gotas resbalan por la cabeza del resto)

Tuve que darle mucho sake para que cediera a no asesinarla… X.x

Gracias Sakura eres tan buena (reacciona y se aferra a su pierna)

**Eres tan linda…** (llora)

_Ves como si les gusta la humillación…_

**¡Cállese!**

No nos importan sus palabrerías, hemos sido salvadas de nuevo de las garras de la muerte…

_Y de nuevo han perdido otra apuesta…_

_**Apuesta, ¿alguien dijo apostar? **_(Tsunade tambaleante se acerca a ellos y los abraza muy entusiasta) **_alguna vez les dije que los quiero mucho…_**

Si, cada sábado…

_Oh cada vez que toma…que es lo mismo…_

_**Vago, eres tan…tan…tan tan tan tan tan suenan las campanas, tan tan tan **_(se aleja bailando en zigzag tomando de la botella)

No beberé…

…**nunca…**

_El sake es malo…_

Mucho…

Niños, jóvenes y adultos, no beban si no quieren estar así…( Tsunade baila con su sombra)

_Y sobre todo, no hagan apuestas que requieren de alto capital de dinero que al menos espero y dispongan…_

U.ú

**U.ú**

n.n

**Eh, Sakura chan, ¿por qué estas feliz?, si perdimos nuestra ida gratis al spa…O.o**

_n.n_

Eh…bueno…esto (nerviosa) recordé un chiste que me contaron…

¿Ah sí?

**¿Cuál?, cuéntalo, que necesitamos reírnos de algo ahora que nos quedamos sin un centavo…**

Y todo para pagarle el spa a Kakashi abusivo sensei…

_Me gustaba más el Kakashi sexy sensei, pero…_

**Sin spa **(las tres ignoran el comentario del ninja copia)**, esperamos que las demás entiendan n.ñ**

Pero bueno, el chiste, cuenta, cuenta…

Eh…bueno… (nerviosa, Kakashi sonríe) Y ¿Tsunade sama? (interrumpe, todos ven donde la rubia, que se acerca a Sakura y la abraza)

_**¡AQUÍ TA!, **_(tono de juego de bebés) _**hey, "hip" pero hablando de campanas, iglesias, niños, vestidos y todo eso **_(gota de nuevo en todos al no saber de qué habla) _**¿pa´cuando la pachanga, la tomadera, la borrachera, la fiesta, el jolgorio, "hip", las nupcias pues, "hip" la boda…?**_

(Kakashi y Sakura comienzan a toser)

Es tarde…n.ñ (ignora la indirecta-directa)

_**Ah, y quiero un nieto, "hip" uno bonito, eh, y claro que se llamará Tsunade, nada de nombres feos como "hip" espantapájaros…**_

_Sakura tiene razón es hora de decir adiós (_ignora también) _ñ__.n_

¿En serio?

**Pero si apenas se está poniendo interesante…**

_**Y espero y le pongan "hip" ganas porque sino…¿han hecho "la cucharita"? dicen que es efectiva…**_

¡SI, es tarde, seguros bien seguros! O/o

**¿La cucharita?Ó.o**

Bueno, bueno ya…o.O

**Nos vemos luego…**

_**Y recuerden ¡si manejan no tomen! O.ó "hip" ¡Y si toman pues inviten! n.n**_

Hasta pronto…


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Hermosa, esa palabra la describía a la perfección.

Los rayos tenues y matinales, los primeros de ese día, le daban un toque especial a sus cabellos rosados y desordenados. Se veía linda mientras dormía. Claro que sí. En especial si estaba a su lado, recostada junto a su pecho, abrazándolo ligeramente en la comodidad de su cama, de su alcoba.

El general sonrió, con sinceridad, sin tapujos y con neta alegría.

Tenía rato despierto, y había permanecido por todo ese tiempo solo observándola, separándose un poco para poder verla mejor, para analizarla y no despertarla en el acto.

-Que tranquila se ve así…- susurró.

Era un tanto gracioso y gratificante ver como uno de esos tantos deseos suyos se cumplía.

Y ese era ver a esa alegre jovencita despertando a su lado, claro que tenía sus variantes al verdadero deseo o sueño del general, pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable tenerla durmiendo junto a su cuerpo, descansando plenamente, con sus preciosos y apetecibles labios de sirena entreabiertos, con sus ojos verdes cerrados, con la belleza de sus largas y negras pestañas y con sus particulares cabellos rosas brillando con sutileza ante los rayos del sol.

Era hermosa. Sí que lo era.

Y para el militar era tentadora, mucho, pero no podía hacer gran cosa, por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía a besarle, muy a pesar de desear hacerlo con fervor. Debía controlarse, porque besarla dormida era arrebatadoramente atractivo, pero mucho se temía que si lograba consumar el beso, quizás….él…no podría evitar seguir a algo menos…casto.

-Sakura- susurró alejándose un poco y sonrió al ver como ella frunció el entrecejo ante la falta de calor.

Se recostó de nuevo, solo para observarla mejor.

-Eres tan…hermosa- dejó en un murmullo y le cubrió ese hombro blanco y sensual con la sabana.

No quería besarla, muy a pesar de la fuerza con que lo deseara, y es que tenerla tan cerca, tan vulnerable y tan tentadora era demasiado para él como para sumarle el estrecharla entre sus brazos y saborear sus labios.

Simplemente el caballero no podría soportarlo.

No podría besarle. Sería demasiado para él.

Si bien el soldado era todo un caballero, también era hombre, y como todo hombre sabía que caer en las redes de besarla no haría menos soportable y sencilla la lucha interior por ceder de una vez por todas al deseo ferviente que la sirena le provocaba.

Y el general lo sabía, sabía que no solo era por besarla, o por el hecho de estrecharla entre sus brazos, sino también por las condiciones en las que se encontraban y el lugar donde descansaban.

Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, entre sus sabanas, durmiendo a su lado, ¿qué mas necesitaba para sentirse tentado?

-_Quizás su aprobación-_

Sí, porque si la asustada doncella hubiese entrado por otra razón distinta a la de una pesadilla, quizás él no hubiese sido el caballero que era…

_-"Tenía miedo general, mucho miedo…sé que es tonto e infantil, lo sé, pero…pero…yo….yo...tenía que asegurarme de que usted, de que estaba bien"- _le confesó en el umbral de su puerta.

_-"Solo un sueño…solo eso"-_ dijo tenuemente, indicándole y confirmándole el motivo de su insomnio.

_-"No yo…no…lo siento, yo no…"-_ lloró y se hincó, avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, tímida y frágil, como una niña asustada.

_-"Ge…general pu…puedo dormir aquí pro…prometo, prometo que me portaré bien…yo…yo…solo…perdone es que no puedo…"-_ le había pedido, casi rogado, temblando, quizás avergonzada o nerviosa, o asustada.

Era peligroso e impúdico acceder a esa petición…al menos para él y para el resto del mundo no era algo que se considerara apropiado o libre de malas intenciones, pero…para alguien como aquella frágil, voluble, tierna e inocente sirena no tendría nada de malo.

Así que…

¿Cómo negarse a eso?

La pequeña sirena había llegado hasta él con el corazón en la mano, con lágrimas en sus ojos a causa de un mal sueño que tendría que ver con él (al menos eso se imaginaba por sus palabras) suplicándole su compañía para poder descansar.

¿Cómo negarse?

**Tal vez diciendo no...**

Hum...

**Tú preguntaste, ¿no?**

SHHH!

Bien, que el afortunado hombre llevaba rato en la contemplación de su huésped y podía seguir por más tiempo, realmente no se enfadaría de hacerlo, si no fuese por querer besarle…

-_Si tan solo…Sakura…si tan solo…-_se dijo así mismo, observando atentamente el rostro durmiente de la joven, quien en otro movimiento lanzó un suspiro bajo y bello, atrayendo su atención y su interés.

Y por un momento titubeó; tal vez no sería tan malo besarle, después de todo, si se había "controlado" en la alberca bien podía hacerlo con un simple beso ¿no? Además, quién sabe si podría tener de nuevo tan maravillosa oportunidad, y, tristemente, el tiempo con ella cada vez era más poco, el baile se acercaba peligrosamente.

Fue así como al general Hatake le entró un sentimiento repentino de valentía, de arrojo, y la necesidad de besarla, de tocar su delicada piel con sus labios se volvió impetuosa, fuerte, cada vez más difícil de olvidar.

Víctima del arrebato de valentía y del ferviente deseo que bullía en su ser fue acercándose tenuemente hasta la durmiente, observando atentamente cada pedazo de esa pequeña y hermosa jovencita que descansaba a su lado.

Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar con su nariz sus cabellos rosas y sentir su cálida respiración chocar con su cuello masculino. Fue en ese momento cuando la sirena sonrió débilmente, y el general se retiró un poco, sorprendido, con el temor de ser descubierto en su travesura.

Pero ella nunca abrió sus ojos, no, sólo sonrió y entreabrió sus labios y pronunció tenuemente su nombre.

-Ge…general Kakashi- dijo con dulzura y diversión.

Y él se sintió confundido, extrañado, y bastante emocionado por escuchar esas palabras de sus dulces labios.

Acaso….¿acaso la dulce e inocente sirena soñaba con él?

El solo pensarlo le incitaba a acercársele, a robarle aquel beso que tanto añoraba. Pero ella volvió a sonreír, y giró un poco el rostro hacia la izquierda, contrario donde él se encontraba.

El hombre se inclinó un poco, decidido a tocar esa dulce, tierna y blanca piel de la joven sirena, pero se detuvo de nuevo, ella hablaba.

-Ge…general Kakashi, ¿va…a comerse eso?-

El aludido se quedó quieto, pestañando ante la oración, y sonrió. Ella siempre le sorprendería, era tan tierna…

Imposible de resistir por más tiempo, pero enternecido por sus palabras graciosas, besó la frente de la chica sonriendo sobre la blanca piel al sentirla, y sonrió aún más al comprobar que era tan cálida y suave como pensaba.

Cierto que no fueron sus labios, pero no dejaba de ser gratificante. Y es que las palabras inocentes y graciosas de la durmiente lo obligaron a retrasar ese maravilloso instante y ese arrebato de arrojo y valentía solo sirvió para besarle con ternura la frente blanca y amplia de la que algunas ocasiones se quejaba.

Y el militar inhaló con fuerza oliendo el dulce perfume que ella desprendía.

Cuantas sensaciones, cuantos deseos, cuantos anhelos, sueños, recuerdos, sentimientos, le causaba esa inquieta criatura de ojos verdes…

-¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto cuando te marches de mí lado mi pequeña sirena?- susurró acomodando su rostro entre los cabellos rosados, suspirando tenuemente.

Y es que nuestro querido y preocupado guardia día a día se enfrentaba al mismo dilema, el mismo problema.

Era increíble cuanto había cambiado su vida a partir de conocer a aquella maravillosa criatura marina que le salvó de morir ahogado en las profundidades del mar…

Y paso por paso el respetable caballero recordaba a detalle cuando la miró por primera vez en aquel barco, cuando la observó asomándose con curiosidad; así como cuando le sorprendiera por primera vez, cuando, acostados en la arena de la playa, le pidió mostrarle sus pies y dedos y él osara pensar muy mal de aquella petición tan infantil.

Y por supuesto que nunca olvidaría como la estrechó entre sus brazos al ser llamado a la orilla del mar, y encontrarla convertida en una preciosa humana.

El noble militar se alejó un poco de sus cabellos rosados, no por la incomodidad soportable que causaba el picor de su pelo, sino más bien curioso porque de nuevo se daba cuenta de que aún ignoraba como fue que esa curiosa y alegre sirena de largos cabellos se convirtió en esa temblorosa y herida humana de cortos cabellos que se encontró en la orilla del mar…

¿Cómo lo había hecho?, ¿cómo es que había logrado cambiar su escamosa cola verde en ese par de preciosas piernas?

¿Cómo?

Al intrigado general esa pregunta le había nacido desde que le vio convertida en esa delgada, herida y desnuda humana, pero, tan discreto y callado como era, no se atrevía a formularla.

Además, estaba seguro de que ese entusiasmo por ver el mundo de los humanos y regresar y pertenecer a él, se debía al príncipe Sasuke, de hecho ella le había mencionado algo así, por lo que no deseaba escucharla hablar sobre algo en referencia a su monarca, ni a cualquier hombre a decir verdad…

-Mi dulce sirena, ¿cómo es que eres una humana?, ¿algún día querrás decírmelo?-

Sí, porque otra de las razones por las cuales no indagaba al respecto era que cada vez que por casualidad se tocaba el tema, o siquiera se daba indicios de querer saber, ella evadía con presteza el tema; y su dulce rostro mutaba a uno de preocupación, angustia.

Así que el noble caballero decidió que cuando la dulce Sakura quisiera o pudiera decírselo que lo hiciera, él esperaría hasta entonces, por mucha curiosidad que le causara.

Y, en ese momento, el intrigado y fascinado humano notó como la durmiente doncella comenzó a moverse, poco a poco, refunfuñando bajito. La sirena despertaba, moviéndose de acá para allá y dándole bastante gracia verla como un pequeño niño malhumorado que no quiere incorporarse.

Al menos eso se imaginaba el general por los murmullos cansados que la molesta sirena daba. Finalmente despertó.

-Ah…- bufó –tanto sol, tanta luz debe ser malo para la salud- gruñó bajito, casi musitando.

El guardia imperial sonrió entretenido ante su rostro ceñudo y sus palabras enojadas, sinceramente nunca pensaría que ella tendría tan mal despertar, pero así de inesperada era esa jovencita.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡por todos los santos e inmaculados corales, como odio las mañanas!- gruñó de nuevo, no tan bajo como antes y tapando sus ojos verdes de aquel resplandor que le cegaba y malhumoraba -¡por un demonio, tiene que haber tanta luz!-

Y estando entre sus murmuraciones quejumbrosas matinales de todos los días (porque las decía en el mar o en tierra) que acompañaba con palabras altisonantes, que no conviene mencionar por precaución, pero que se han de imaginar, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al girarse un poco y ver un pijama azul, así como el amplio pecho que resguardaba.

¡Había alguien más, otra persona dormía junto suyo!

Nerviosa, asustada y sorprendida la jovencita subió el rostro.

¡Cual fue su sorpresa al mirar el mentón desenmascarado del general!

¡Cual fue el susto que le dio ver sus cabellos grises y despeinados desde abajo y ese ojo negro escrutador y divertido que la miraba desde arriba!

-¡AH!- exclamó presa de la sorpresa y el susto al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en su cama, pues extrañamente no recordaba que la infiltrada y ajena a la habitación era ella.

Y como es natural en los momentos de sorpresa, la asustada Sakura trató de incorporarse y escapar de esa mancha gris que se cernía tan cerca, y al hacerlo brincó torpemente provocando que su cráneo chocara contra el rostro de su anfitrión.

-¡OH!- gritó al golpearse, se tocó la cabeza, donde el golpe se había dado con más fuerza e intensidad -¡malditas sean las medusas y todos sus pólipos!-maldijo y refunfuñó más fuerte que antes.

El general, que rápidamente cambió su rostro divertido a uno de dolor, en muy poco tiempo supo muy bien disimular aquel sufrimiento que le provocaba esa sensación punzante en su mentón y le saludó.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo con monotonía llevándose la mano a la zona afectada, tratando de disminuir esa desagradable sensación.

-¡Oh!- y ella pareció despertar al fin, como si la voz del hombre la trajera del mundo de los sueños o majaderías, que casi era lo mismo al despertar -¡general!- exclamó aun con las manos en la cabeza, y abrió y cerró los ojos –¡es usted!-

-¿Y quién más?-

-¡Está aquí!- dijo aún sorprendida.

-¿Y dónde más?…es mi habitación- dijo sonriendo.

Y la atolondrada sirena por fin recordó donde y por qué se encontraba en ese lugar al lado del hombre al que había golpeado en el rostro, el mismo que le escuchó decir majaderías matinales.

-_Oh Dios santo…por favor que no haya escuchado…-_ se mordió la lengua.

-_Si claro, al menos que esté más sordo que la abuela de Ino creo que eso es imposible-_

-Bonito día ¿no?- habló por fin, rompiendo ese incomodo silencio –si la luz te molesta tanto creo que mandaré poner cortinas más oscuras en tu habitación-

¡El general la había escuchado!

La avergonzada sirena se sonrojó por completo y por un momento olvidó el dolor de cabeza por la vergüenza que la consumió.

-Bu…buenos días…ah…eh…gracias, no es necesario lo de las cortinas-

Y se quedaron en silencio, viéndose mutuamente, y, como suele suceder en momentos como esos, solo sonrieron.

-Segura…no quiero que el sol te provoque maldecir, las pobres medusas ya tienen mucho que soportar…-

-Oh…ah…este…bueno…-

La sirena se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y deseó no haber escuchado aquel remolino de malas palabras y maldiciones que su amigo Lee decía cuando estaba en estado inconveniente, y que ella repetía casi todas las mañanas (como su madre Tsunade), y agradeció mentalmente de que el caballero dijese la más noble que soltó a los cuatro vientos en su arranque de ira mañanero.

-Oh…es que…no tengo nada en su contra…de hecho las medusas son…hermosas, pero ¿nunca ha tocado una?...bueno….es que verá…este…-

Y la doncella se quedó balbuceando, sin poder decir nada coherente y sin poder salir de la vergüenza que le provocaba ser pillada en la mala costumbre que heredó de su madre, la guardiana de cabellos dorados.

Y de pronto ella dejó su balbuceo para solo observar como el general reía. Y, como también suele pasar en esas situaciones, no pudo sino contagiarse de ese buen humor sonriendo y riendo entre nerviosa, avergonzada y feliz.

-No pensé que tuvieses tan mal despertar-

-Ah…si…desde niña- dijo entre risas, recordando a la atareada Shizune corrigiéndole avergonzada por decir malas palabras cada mañana y a tan temprana edad -yo…lo siento…se que está mal y no es muy propio para una jovencita- precisamente esas palabras le repetía la paciente Shizune cada mañana, sin obtener resultados favorables –pero, yo…no puedo evitarlo y…-

-No importa…- dijo él, aún sonriendo, con esa sutileza y elegancia que tanto acaparaba la atención de la sirena –es gracioso e inesperado, siempre sorprendes – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos rosados con diversión.

La atenta sirena se quedó observándole atrapada de nuevo por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su anfitrión.

Sí, porque pocas veces eran las que el general Hatake sonreía con tanta sinceridad y más aún, mucho más pocas eran las ocasiones en que le veía sonreír sin la presencia de esa terrible y oscura máscara.

La dulce Sakura tan entretenida se había quedando observando esa sonrisa de medio lado en ese perfecto rostro que se olvido de reír, y de siquiera hablar, de muchas cosas a decir verdad, solo interesada en contemplarle.

La atenta joven tenía contadas las veces en que vio al militar sin máscara, y también aquellas en las que le veía sonreír libre de esa molesta prenda.

Y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, escuchando el cada vez más tenue sonido del eco de sus risas y voces, atrapados en las sonrisas y ojos de ambos, como esperando algo.

Eh de decirles que era agradable.

Pero…como suele suceder, todo tiene su principio y su final.

El primero en despertar fue el general, quien se alejó un poco de ella, dándole su espacio, faltándole muy poco para dar el clásico carraspeo, la nerviosa sirenita se removió mirando ahora con infinita atención las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, inquieta aún por ese sentimiento ansioso que le nació con esa sonrisa tenue y elegante del general.

-Hum…, sabía que no soy tan bien parecido ¿pero tanto como para asustarte?- bromeó él, despertándola de su ensimismamiento, el cual el noble y despeinado caballero creía que se debía a la pena que le causó el golpearle y decir tales palabrotas.

La sirena se quedó callada, solo escuchando las palabras del militar mientras agitaba sus cabellos grises con nerviosismo, tratando de hacer más amena aquella incómoda situación.

-¿_Que no es bien parecido?, ¿acaso nuestro adorable militar no sabe que ya se inventaron los espejos?-_

Y la dulce Sakura se sonrojó tenuemente.

-No diga eso- susurró.

-¿Hum…?- preguntó mirándole.

-Usted…no tiene que preocuparse por eso…- y miró su ojo negro, expectante e…interesado, nerviosa siguió –fue sólo que no me lo esperaba, no recordaba estar aquí, con usted, fue todo-

El general sonrió, de vez en cuando le gustaba molestar a la chica.

-Sí, lo sé, solo bromeaba un poco –sonrió y ella se sorprendió y hasta molestó un poquito, pero ese puchero se borró cuando él habló con esa voz pausada y profunda que tanto le gustaba –oh, y muchas gracias por el halago-

-Ah…hum…de…de nada-

Y otro silencio surgió, pero este era un tanto más incomodo que el anterior. Pero de nuevo fue roto por el general.

-Y…¿lograste descansar?-

-Si-

-Que bien-

-Si-

-Hum…será mejor levantarnos cuanto antes y preparar todo- dijo él, moviéndose otro poco, saliendo de las sábanas.

-¿Prepararnos?- él asintió -¿para qué, o qué?-

-Para salir- la sirena ladeó la cabeza –para liberar a Carmín, Celeste…-

-¡AH!- la noble criatura dio tremendo brinco y saltó de solo recordar -¡cierto!- gritó de nuevo, aturdiendo un poco a aquel callado y pacifico militar –tenemos que irnos pronto, pronto, -pataleó -¡oh pero que descuidada!, se nos hará tarde, ¡general!- hablaba con soltura y rapidez, gesticulando exageradamente presa de la emoción y la impaciencia -¡no lo recordaba, pero que despistada soy! – se golpeó la frente, y giró su rostro, observándolo con curiosidad -¿de verdad iremos?-

-Sí, iremos cabalgando-

La chica de cabellos rosas pareció emocionarse más.

-¿ ¡Los dos! ?-

-Si-

-¿¡Cabalgando! ? –él asintió -, ¡oh, qué bien!, ¡tenemos que empezar cuanto antes!-

Y la emocionada Sakura prosiguió con sus exclamaciones, preparativos y planes.

Y el guardia imperial sólo podía verla sintiéndose contrariado por tanta efusividad y tanto grito.

-¡Primero arreglaré las cosas, si!, - asintió enumerando, y justo antes de bajarse negó con la cabeza –¡no!, tonta, antes vestirme, ¡primero eso!-

Y la sirena caminaba en la cama de aquí para allá, tan emocionada e impaciente que francamente no sabía por dónde empezar, y el general se perdía de vez en cuando observando ese par de piernas que iba de un lado a otro de una forma un tanto…tambaleante, que además de preocuparle le confirmaba el hecho de que hiso bien en no besarla, pues verla de aquí para allá caminando en su colchón (y observando sus piernas de humana y la escaza ropa que cargaba) era bastante muy tentador.

-¡AH!- gritó de nuevo, despertando al soldado de su atenta "observación" -¡iremos, iremos, por fin!, ¡que emocionante!- y con las manos en las mejillas brincó y brincó.

-Eh…Sakura…no deberías- logró decir el militar, observando como la sirena subía y bajaba, cada vez más tambaleante, más propensa a caer –puedes…puedes- y la sirena brincó una vez más, acercándose más y más al límite del colchón presa de la alegría y la emoción, sin darse cuenta del peligro –caer….-

Y el guardia dio muestra de sus buenos reflejos logrando evitar la caída de la atolondrada sirena tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacía la cama. La joven ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la caída que iba a sufrir cuando ya estaba recostada en el colchón con las manos del guardia tomándola con fuerza de la cintura y con medio cuerpo de él encima, con su cabeza casi golpeando contra la suya.

El humano suspiró moviendo sus cabellos rosados, y fue en ese momento cuando la dulce jovencita perdió ese desasosiego impaciente que le provocaba el salir a pasear por otro distinto, el provocado por tener tan cercano a su anfitrión.

Y la doncella siguió observándolo, cada movimiento, cada susurro, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que el general Kakashi y ella.

-Caerte- finalizó su oración el militar, suspirando aliviado por poder salvarla de esa visita contra el suelo.

Sinceramente ella poco entendió, pero lo disfrazó bien cuando sintió ese ojo negro y perezoso abrirse y mirarla fijamente, entre una mezcla de regaño y seriedad.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa…- le dijo con su voz tranquila pero imperativa, esa que era incapaz de refutarse –podrías caer y…- y, consciente de la cercanía, calidez y belleza de la sirena, susurró cada vez más tenue, cada vez más lento, cada vez más consciente de sus ojos verdes e intensos que lo veían con ansiedad, interés y con brillo hipnotizador -golpearte…- y siguió más débil al darse cuenta de su boca roja de sirena, de su cuerpo chocando con el suyo –y…- y casi dejó de hablar cuando la jovencita entrecerró sus ojos, a la espera de eso que él también esperaba, y él también entrecerró su ojo, cediendo cada vez mas -…créeme te dolerá cuando…-

Y la puerta se abrió.

-Kakashi perezoso, ya es bastante tarde…-

Y, como suele también pasar en ese tipo de situaciones…el encanto se rompió…

Y ellos miraron a la abuela Chiyo parada en el umbral de la puerta, con la cara aun seria (solo la anciana podía permanecer imperturbable ante semejante escena) y aún sin poder alejarse uno del otro, pues todo había sido bastante rápido.

-Oh…lamento interrumpir- dijo la anciana, logrando salir del estupor en el que se encontraba al ver a la sirena en tan poca ropa acosada por el general que la abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura teniendo medio cuerpo sobre ella –vendré más tarde- y empezó a cerrar la puerta - oh…y, buenos días-

El general suspiró.

-Buenos días Chiyo- se alejó de la sirena, dejándole respirar –pasa, no interrumpes nada-

-Abuela, abuela, pase- pidió la joven, sentándose en el colchón, olvidándose un poco de esa ansiedad que la cercanía del general le provocó.

-¿Seguros?- preguntó la anciana en el pequeño espacio que faltaba por cerrar.

El humano suspiró y la sirena sonrió.

-Sí-

La abuela abrió por completo y entró con esa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Estuve tocando por un rato, pero nadie contestó y decidí pasar, no pensé que estaban tan ocupados-

El general se llevó la mano al mentón indeciso si el dolor del golpe era más fuerte que el dolor de cabeza que le surgiría por las palabras sarcásticas e irónicas que la abuela le daba, y daría, por encontrarlo en tales…situaciones.

-Kakashi, ¿no has pensado en poner un letrero cuando estés ocupado?, podrías ponerlo en la puerta, quizás uno ayudaría a…-

-Solo ayudaba a Sakura a no caerse- dijo al fin el hombre, suspirando con pereza.

-Oh- dijo la anciana, con esa cara imperturbable y ese timbre serio de siempre.

-Si abuela, el general es muy atento y amable –dijo con sinceridad la pequeña- ¡y tiene muy buenos reflejos!- y el guardia suspiró ya se veía lo que venía.

-Sí, ya veo…Kakashi tu siempre tan comedido por ayudar a las personas en desgracia-

-Hum…¿qué es a lo que venías?-

-Bien. Venía porque ya es hora de que se levanten, me pareció extraño no verte a la hora de siempre, tú que tan temprano despiertas-

-Es mi culpa abuela- interrumpió Sakura, y Kakashi volvió a suspirar –yo no lo dejé descansar bien-

-Oh, ya veo- ladeó el rostro –fue una larga noche para ustedes dos ¿no?-

-Y que lo diga abuela…- la sirena sonrió completamente ignorante de lo mucho que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse.

-Decías Chiyo-

-Oh, sí, a ver, ¿qué era?, ah, sí, me pareció raro no verlos, además de que saldrán fuera, venía a despertarlos, también iba a ir con Sakura, pero me alegra aprovechar la oferta del dos por uno al encontrarla acá, contigo-

-¡Ah!- la doncella pareció recordar que se encontraba en otra habitación que no le pertenecía –abuela, es que…no podía dormir y vine para ver si el general podría ayudarme a reconciliar el sueño-

-Y por supuesto que aceptaste, tan atento y amable como eres, ¿no Kakashi?-

-Hum…tuvo una pesadilla, no podía dormir y me pidió compañía-

La sirena asintió, el general siguió con su semblante tranquilo pero deseoso en el fondo de que eso acabara, y la divertida señora Chiyo permaneció aparentemente igual de seria y pacifica como siempre, aunque claro que estaba disfrutando el molestar al guardia.

-Si abuela…- dijo la sirena con el semblante sereno y hasta triste, recordando el amargo sabor de boca que ese horrible sueño le dejaba.

_-"Dulce pequeña, mira…tu cuerpo…lo has hecho… Tú, mi linda niña, tu lo has mata…"-_

La angustiada Sakura apretó las sabanas mirándolas con detenimiento a la par de que recordaba.

-Bien, ¿a qué horas piensan levantarse?- dijo la anciana logrando traer a la joven de esos malos momentos –si gustan vengo dentro de otra hora más, después de todo a mi no se me está haciendo tarde-

-Ya vamos Chiyo- dijo el guardia sonriendo ante las palabras de su ama de llaves, porque la noble viejecita se dio cuenta de lo mucho que afectó a la sirena el recordar la pesadilla.

-Si-

Cuando por fin lograron salir del conforte de las sábanas los tres cooperaron en acomodar esa grande y cómoda cama.

-¿Y esa ropa?- cuestionó la abuela.

-Ah- brincó ligeramente la chica al terminar de alisar una parte de las almohadas –me…-

-¿No es tuya?- le preguntó al hombre, interrumpiendo a la sirena.

-Si- aceptó el guardia mirando como la sirena se removía nerviosa, tratando en vano de alisar la almohada.

-No entiendo- dijo la abuela con sinceridad -¿y tu pijama?- le pregunto a la joven.

-Ah…bueno…es que…-

-Le presté la otra noche mi camisa, si pijama no estaba en buenas condiciones y no tenía con que dormir-

-Si- dijo la chica –mi pijama estaba…- y la mirada serie e incrédula de la abuela la ponía nerviosa -mojado, si, mojado, y…bueno, solo le pedí algo, pensé que él podría...-

-¿Mojado?-

-Ah…si- dijo nerviosa, no era buena para mentir.

-No entiendo, ¿mojado?, ¿cómo puede estar mojado un pijama?-

-Ah…bueno…es que…la otra noche fui a la alberca y…-

-¿De noche?- ella asintió –¿qué hacías ahí? es peligroso- si bien era casi imposible que alguien se infiltrara en la casa del general de la guardia imperial, no estaba demás tomar precauciones.

-Si…pero…- se removió nerviosa, la abuela la estaba desenmascarando, no muy difícil de hacer.

-¿Pero?-

-Yo estaba ahí- dijo el general, atrayendo la atención de ambas –no corría peligro en ese sentido, no la regañes-

La anciana suspiró.

-No lo hago, pero ya sabe que no debe hacer esa clase de cosas, es peligroso. Sakura, si bien Kakashi te acompañó…- subió una ceja y pausó –a ver, ¿Kakashi te acompañó en la noche a bañarse juntos en la piscina?-

-_Bien eso no se escucha mejor- _pensó el general, constatando que definitivamente Chiyo siempre lograba obtener información para molerle.

-¿Solos a altas horas de la noche bañándose en la piscina?-

-Si abuela- sonrió Sakura –pero él no me acompañó, ya estaba ahí cuando llegué yo-

-Oh…- dijo la anciana dejando la sábana –supongo entonces que está bien- susurró realmente entretenida, todo era muy extraño –debiste llevar tu traje de baño, no tu pijama, aunque al menos llevabas puesto algo –ambos, sirena y humano, sonrieron nerviosos -bueno, está bien, todo esto es muy raro, pero está bien,- suspiró la anciana y sonrió débilmente, muy poco, sorprendiendo a ambos –mientras estés segura no importa lo que hagan. Pero, Kakashi, al menos debiste prestarle algo más largo…-

El general abrió el ojo dejando de sonreír y carraspeó mirando con atención una de las ventanas.

-Bien. Mi niña, salgamos, dejemos que éste se cambie y tu ve a hacer lo mismo que ya es muy tarde-

-Si-

Y ambas mujeres se encaminaron a la salida y el humano suspiró aliviado de que su alcoba ya estuviese en paz, y de que la abuela ya dejara de mirarle tan entretenida.

–¡Ah!- saltó la sirena –¡abuela, no se lo dije!, el general dijo que cabalgaremos juntos, me va a enseñar a cabalgar-

Bueno, en esa oración emocionada e inocente el guardia pudo darse cuenta de que aplazaría un poquito más la tranquilidad de su alcoba y que su respetable ama de llaves tendría más material para seguir burlándose de él.

-¿Juntos?- preguntó, la sirena asintió.

-¡SI!, ¿no es genial?, me lo dijo ahorita, cuando todavía estábamos acostados-

La anciana asintió –la enseñaras a cabalgar ¿eh?- preguntó entretenida.

El general suspiró y asintió con toda la monotonía que podía.

¿Por qué su ama de llaves siempre estaba (o la mayoría de las veces) en los momentos menos…apropiados o afortunados para su quietud?, o, en otras palabras, ¿por qué Chiyo siempre lograba obtener información para molestarle de esa forma tan sutil, seria y certera que ella tenía?

-La carreta no puede entrar a dónde iremos, solo se puede a caballo y otro poco a pie-

-Aún así es fantástico- dijo la doncella acuática.

Y la emocionada jovencita terminó por desaparecer por el pasillo yendo a su habitación sonriendo y deseosa de partir cuanto antes. La abuela estaba por salir cuando se paró momentáneamente al escuchar la voz del que criara desde bebé.

-Muy divertido ¿cierto?-

-Sí, sinceramente si-

Y el hombre suspiró –no es lo que piensas-

-Lo sé, pero, si realmente no fuese tan ingenua e inocente sinceramente no te creería nada, te conozco Hatake Kakashi, desde que te cambiaba los pañales sucios-

-Lo sé, no tienes que decir eso…- odiaba cuando la anciana hacía mención de cualquier parte de su infancia, especialmente cuando todavía no aprendía a ir al baño.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta molestarte- el militar negó con la cabeza –vamos, sabes que es divertido, ¿de quién crees que aprendiste fastidiar al prójimo-

-Hum…-

-Además, lo dejas tan fácil que es simplemente irresistible-

-Hum…al menos podrías tener un poco de vergüenza al aceptarlo-

-No-

El noble y desesperanzado guardia suspiró por enésima vez en esa mañana. La abuela pensó que era suficiente.

-Bien, te dejo tranquilo, no quiero que se te haga más tarde-

-Hum, se te agradece la atención-

La abuela Chiyo salió por completo y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando, sin perder la oportunidad de seguir con su diversión, le habló.

-Enseñarle a cabalgar ¿eh?- sonrió tenuemente –espero y no tenga relación con…¿cómo era?, ah, sí, "créeme, te dolerá cuando…" que bien que no escuche el resto de la frase- y cerró la puerta.

El general suspiró y admitió que la anciana tenía razón, tal vez si le estaba dejando bastante fácil el molestarle, pero…

-_Sakura…siempre me metes en problemas…-_

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

&&&/&&&/&&&

En el mar, cerca de la costa, nadaba una preciosa criatura marina, una sirena, sus largos cabellos negros ondeaban con el agua y sus curiosos ojos violáceos miraban con interés aquí y allá, buscando atentamente cualquier indicio para encontrar a su querida amiga Sakura.

Era Hinata, la dulce y cantarina sirena que se había enamorado del rubio e hiperactivo príncipe Naruto.

Pues bien, que la tímida sirena llevaba, como suele decirse, el cansancio a cuestas. Días y días de búsqueda llevaban, sintiéndose terriblemente agotada, con la necesidad de darse unos merecidos minutos de relajación y descanso.

Y, sinceramente, se lo merecía, porque la adorable criatura tenía días y más días buscando por cada rincón del mar (o por lo menos la sección que le tocaba a ella) a aquella amiga suya que había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

-Sakura chan- murmuró la dulce joven utilizando la especialidad que tenía en sus hermosos y blancuzcos ojos -¿dónde estás?-

Ella, al igual que el resto de sus amigos y allegados, se encontraba sumamente agobiada por la suerte de su amiga de cabellos rosados. Pero ella, a diferencia del resto, por lo menos guardaba la esperanza de que el destino de la sirena extraviada no fuese tan malo.

Porque por lo menos la esperanzada Hyuuga había visto en los ojos verdes de su añorada amiga la seguridad, esperanza e ilusión que el solo hablar de ese humano que solía llamar como "General Kakashi" (o General Hatake) le causaba.

Tal vez había pedido la ayuda del humano…tal vez pudo llegar a salvo a tierra y pidió la ayuda de ese soldado, e, incluso, tal vez logró hacer todo lo que tenía planeado su extraviada amiga de cabellos rosas.

Pero, sabrán que a pesar de dicha esperanza que guardaba en su corazón, la tímida sirena no podía estar en quietud en momento alguno, pues también sabía que no solo el mar era extenso y peligroso, la tierra de los humanos también debía serlo.

¡Con cuantos peligros se habrá enfrentado su ingenua y valerosa amiga!

¿Lograría encontrarse de nuevo con ese soldado del que tan afanosamente hablaba?

Tantas preguntas, ninguna pista, menos repuestas, tanta angustia.

-Sakura chan, ¿dónde estás?, ¿estarás bien?-

Cuando la guardiana de su ciudad acuática supo sacarles a ella y a Sakura la verdad sobre donde su amiga pasó la noche en su cumpleaños 21, fue castigada con no cantar en el famoso concierto, y, francamente, le dolió mucho, y se deprimió por largo tiempo. Con el tiempo logró entender que no era una pena tan mala o injusta, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que Tsunade la guardiana tenía razón.

La situación era alarmante, angustiosa y agobiante, no cantar en el coro durante ese concierto no parecía ser importante al enfrentar la falta de su amiga y la angustia por no saber nada de su paradero.

Y la compasiva Hinata se alegraba de haber podido ayudar un poco en reducir el amplio rango de búsqueda que conllevaba el mar. Se sentía útil por poder dar una ligera idea de dónde buscar al recitar las descripciones que su amiga le dio. Porque si bien es cierto que aún así el territorio era extenso, lo era mucho más buscar por los 7 mares y cada una de sus costas.

Sin poder moverse ni un poco más la cansada Hyuuga tuvo que detenerse, acostándose ligeramente contra el fondo del suelo marino y desactivando su técnica ocular. No podía más. No más.

No había descansado adecuadamente todos esos días, hasta sus compañeros le aconsejaban descansar.

La tímida Hinata movía su pecho de abajo a arriba, tratando de regularse.

-_Sakura chan…esto, ¿será mi culpa?-_

La dulce cantante de cabellos negros había sido la más insistente, perseverante y estricta con esa búsqueda; y es que ella, a diferencia de sus amigos, no solo se sentía preocupada, sino también culpable.

Sentía que tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes de haber podido convencer a su amiga, de aconsejarle más, de ser más dura y estricta con ella, o de hablar mucho antes con la guardiana de cabellos dorados.

-_Por favor, por favor, que estés bien-_

Así mismo, amigos míos, la sencilla y preocupada sirenita sabía que tal vez el hablar con Sakura no hubiera cambiado la gran cosa el hecho por el que pasaban, porque ella sabía que su amiga de cabellos rosas era bastante testaruda y obsesiva, sin embargo, nunca tendría la certeza de cuanto pudo cambiar de tan solo esforzarse un poco más.

Por eso no descansaba. Por eso insistía y nadaba y nadaba en pos de encontrarla, porque se sentía culpable, responsable, angustiada.

Fue así como a nuestra adorada sirenita Hinata le ganó el cansancio y por un instante se quedó dormida, quedando completamente expuesta a cualquier peligro que pasara por ahí.

Pero no se angustien, pues por ese breve instante de descuido no pasó nada que afectara a tan dulce sirena.

**Uff…menos mal, yo que estaba mucho muy preocupada, ¡asustas! **

Es solo para ponerle más "emoción y sabor" a las cosas…

**Hum….sí, sí, claro, de todas formas no creo que ayude mucho para mantenerlos interesados, más bien se cansan…**

Y ¿cómo rayos no se han de cansar si interrumpen la narración a cada instante?

**Si, échame a mí la culpa de tus desgracias…si ni he hablado…**

Shhhh…

**Hum.**

Bien…sigamos…

Como venía diciendo, no tienen porque sentirse acongojados por la seguridad de nuestra cansada sirena de cabellos negros, pues, aunque fue solo un instante en el que se durmió, tuvo la fortuna de ser despertada por un grupo de pequeños, alegres y hermosos pececillos de colores que nadaban entre sus cabellos y otros pocos flotaban sobre su cara.

-Que…- susurró la sirena, despertando de su descanso y sorprendida al ver tanto color en tan poco espacio.

Se incorporó quedando sentada y el arcoíris de pececillos se movió igual, revoloteando a su alrededor presas de una enorme alegría.

De alguna manera lograron ponerla de buen humor y sonrió.

-Que lindos son- dijo dulcemente, acaparando con su bella voz la atención de cada pez –gracias por despertarme-

Y los pequeños y hermosos pececillos flotaron revoloteando entre sus manos, sus cabellos y su cintura, haciéndola sonreír y hasta soltar una risilla baja.

-Están muy contentos, bien por ustedes- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, curiosa y atenta al movimiento de ese curioso y extraño cardumen compuesto por esa veintena de pececillos multicolores.

Nunca había visto algo así con ese tipo de peces, ni siquiera en el arrecife donde abundaban, eran bastante territoriales, solitarios y agresivos como para permanecer en grupo.

-Oh, el arrecife- abrió los ojos de pronto, como si lograra comprender algo sumamente importante -¿es lo que buscan?, ¿el arrecife?- les preguntó entendiendo al fin lo que ellos decían con sus movimientos.

Y los pececillos se movieron de un lado a otro, casi como si hablaran a señas, y ella, tan ilustrada y amante era de las criaturas que compartián el mar con ella que logró comprender que ese era un "si".

Sí, porque otra cualidad que la adorable Hinata poseía era que lograba entender el lenguaje (corporal o de sonidos) de muchos tipos de criaturas marinas.

-Van por buen camino, esta algo lejos, pero si nadan más al este en unos tres kilómetros más- señaló un punto a la distancia –encontraran una corriente y será más fácil y rápido, y listo, en unas horas llegaran a la barrera de corales- sonrió.

**Hey, un momento, esto ya se parece a cierta película de cierto pez payaso que se pierde y es buscado por su padre…**

Hum…si, a mí también me pareció sospechosamente familiar…pero ¿qué de hacer?…así lo escribiste tu ¿no?

**Oh…ah…si…cierto.**

Hum.

**Pero, si no te fijas ni te das cuenta, ni se parece en nada, en serio, en nada, nadita…**

Hum…

**Anda, pues, ya, continua, continua, te escucho…**

Pues bien, que los tiernos y multicolores peces agradecieron la atención de la hermosa sirena nadando a su derredor, con aquella curiosa forma que tenían para dar las gracias.

Y la tímida Hinata sonrió.

-No es nada...después de todo, si se puede ayudar a alguien, para eso estamos-

Los peces dejaron de moverse, y uno de ellos, de intenso color verde-azul se acercó a su nariz, y movió con gracia la cola.

-Oh si…gracias por preguntar, estoy bien… solo un poco cansada, estoy buscando a una amiga-

El pez verde-azul regresó junto al resto, y el más pequeño de todos, el de color crema, se movió de arriba abajo.

-Desapareció hace tiempo- dijo con tristeza y angustia –tenemos días buscándola pero no damos con ella por ningún lado, ni una pista, nada- y la preocupada sirena se dejó caer, sentándose en el fondo que antes dormía –si tan solo pudiera saber algo de Sakura-

Y al escuchar el nombre los pececillos perdieron esa tranquilidad y comenzaron a bullir de allá para acá, como si estuvieran tratando de esconderse de algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó sin entender, el movimiento era tan rápido que le parecía difícil comprender lo que trataban de decirle –no entiendo, más lento por favor-

Y fue en ese momento que la pececita de color rojo, tan hermosa y brillante como era, se posó frente a sus ojos y se movió de derecha a izquierda, mucho más tranquila que el resto de sus amigos que seguían nadando de lado a lado como si se les fuere la vida en ello.

-¿Qué?, bueno…sus ojos son verdes y su pelo rosa y…- y la pez comenzó a moverse a la izquierda y después hacia atrás, Hinata abrió sus particulares ojos de par en par -¡la han visto!- y una alegría inconmensurable le invadió al leer de nuevo el "si" en el baile del pececita roja -¡¿dónde, cómo cuando? !- preguntó ansiosa.

Los pececillos parecieron calmarse un poco y juntándose se movieron hacia la derecha, en perfecta sincronía.

-¡¿Por allá? !- y de nuevo el "si" en su bailoteo acuático -¡oh!, ¡muchas gracias!, iré cuanto antes, muchas gracias- y rodeó con sus brazos a la mancha multicolor que representaba esa veintena de peces.

Y fue así como en unos cuantos momentos la alegría de por fin tener un indicio le reemplazó el cansancio por las ansias de llegar a ese lugar que le señalaban los peces.

-Que bien que estudie beta- se dijo así misma completamente feliz de que por fin aquellas clases de interpretación del lenguaje corporal de los peces beta sirvieran de algo.

**Oh, también quisiera hablar beta…**

Yo igual.

–Sabía que algún día me serviría de algo- recalcó de nuevo, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para nadar a donde quiera que se fuese que se dirigía…

&&&/&&&/&&&

Y la mañana se fue, entre el desayuno y preparar los peces el tiempo avanzó y avanzó para el general y la sirena.

-Ahora por Bruno –dijo él, ella asintió y lo siguió rumbo al establo (Bruno era el nombre del caballo) -debe estar ansioso por partir-

-General, ¿y en cual iré yo?-

El guardia sonrió y sin dejar de caminar dijo –con nosotros, conmigo obviamente-

-¿Ah…?- dejó salir en un sonido bajo y gutural que indicaba su confusión.

-No te preocupes, mi caballo es muy fuerte, no le será complicado cargarnos a ambos-

Y realmente la jovencita no dudaba que ese maravilloso corcel negro fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla a ella y otros dos más, pero el motivo de su pregunta no era el temor a ello, si no al tener que compartir un espacio tan cerrado con el humano que le causaba esa sensación cosquíllante en el estomago y el calor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó mas confundida que nunca.

-Hum…que iremos seguros y cómodos los dos, no te preocupes por eso-

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó la sirena, y francamente también el rubor que surgió en sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de que cuando el militar le había dicho que cabalgarían juntos, realmente lo decía literalmente.

¡Ella tendría que ir en el mismo equino que el general!

-¿Se refiere a que los dos iremos montados en el mismo caballo?- cuestionó apenada pero con la esperanza de que tal vez se había equivocado.

-Claro- dijo abriendo el portón –no creerás que dejaría que montaras uno tu sola si ni siquiera sabes cómo subirte a uno- y ambos entraron al establo -¿oh si?-

-Ah…eh…no- mintió nerviosa, sonrojada.

El militar sonrió, era obvio que mentía, pero deseo no seguir más con ello, después de todo aún debía llevar la montura hasta Bruno, claro que ver a la sirena caminar parecía ser más interesante, además de que al escuchar sus murmullos apenados era bastante fácil olvidarse de las cosas.

La sirena comenzó a caminar pensando en todo lo que implicaba ir junto al general por quien sabe que tanto tiempo, sonrojándose y musitando débilmente oraciones que indicaban su sorpresa.

Y, sinceramente, se sintió demasiado boba al darse cuenta de que no podía ser de otra forma, pues el guardia imperial tenía razón, ella nunca había montado y menos guiado un caballo como para osar ir entre el bosque montada en uno, sinceramente no porque no se animara a hacerlo, tenía muchas ganas de cabalgar, sino porque el general no la dejaría hacer semejante imprudencia y barbaridad.

-Bien Bruno, hemos llegado por ti-

El caballo resoplo feliz por ver a su amo, la nerviosa Sakura aún se removía ansiosa, y permaneció un poco más lejos por precaución.

Más pronto de lo que esperaban la sirena y el humano ya se encontraban junto al equino, aquel hermoso, fuerte y receloso corcel negro que montaba el general que resoplaba a la espera de ser ensillado.

La sirena, tan nerviosa, ansiosa y alegre se encontraba que no podía dejar de mirar a aquel noble y bello animal mover las crines con igual o más ansias que ella.

-Hum…ahora a…- y no pudo terminar, pues se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la montura en la entrada, todo por estar observando el caminar de la sirena y el murmullo apenado de sus oraciones.

Y suspiró pensando que debía ser menos distraído.

Fue así como le pidió a la sirena esperarlo y quedarse con su caballo en lo que regresaba con la silla de montar.

-…y trata que no se ponga tan nervioso- le indicó antes de volver sobre sus pasos el humano, solo para molestarla, pues estaba completamente seguro de que era casi imposible.

Apenas y se fue su amo el corcel comenzó a resoplar y resoplar y mover de lado a lado la cabeza, y la cola, incomodo por la presencia de la sirena. Y ella suspiró con pesadumbre, pues estaba segura de que esa inquietud en el equino se debía a ella.

-Quieto, quieto, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo suspirando.

Y se acerco un poco más, hablando gentilmente, tratando de calmarlo, pero nada mejoró el corcel seguía incomodo con su presencia.

-¿Por qué yo? Si me odias tanto-

El soldado imperial la había llevado a los establos y dejado a cargo de Bruno en lo que el regresaba con la montura, ya que por andar distraído se le había olvidado llevarla desde el inicio. Los "hermanos" estaban esperándolos afuera atentos por verlos llegar con Bruno. Así que ella se quedó sola con el inquieto cuadrúpedo a la espera del general intentando calmarle los nervios.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- le decía continuamente al caballo tratando de controlar ese vaivén inquieto que daba con su cabeza.

El equino la ponía nerviosa, y ella lo ponía nervioso a él, en un círculo vicioso.

Pero no podían culpar a la doncella, ese esplendoroso corcel no era montado por nadie a parte del general, además de que el animal tampoco ponía mucho de su parte.

Era quisquilloso y desconfiado por naturaleza.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, la nerviosa Sakura no había tenido sus clases de montar por falta de recursos monetarios (le había dado todo a aquella pobrecilla anciana del pueblo) y un tanto más por falta de tiempo; el general (que vendría siendo su maestro de equitación) estuvo bastante ocupado todos esos días. Así que estaba muy inquieta en referencia a montar a ese corcel negro, maravilloso, fuerte y quisquilloso que era el equino del general.

Porque, si ni siquiera se dejaba tocar la cara ¿cómo podría siquiera subirse en él?

¿Dónde y cómo estaría su noble y sumisa Perla?

Esperaba y pronto reunir la cantidad necesaria para poder adquirirla.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero tocarte, acariciarte un poco-

Pero el animal giraba el rostro al lado contrario, relinchaba y resoplaba, negándose al tacto de la sirena.

Desde su estancia en la gran mansión Hatake no había podido entablar una relación más estrecha con ese equino, eso a diferencia del resto de los animales, incluyendo los otros corceles que cada día alimentaba y de vez en cuando bañaba y cepillaba en los establos.

-No voy a hacerte nada- y el caballo resopló y alzó el rostro provocando que la sirena no solo se asustara, sino también desesperara.

Pero el corcel negro, el más hermoso y fuerte de la mansión, había estado renuente siquiera a sus miradas.

Cierta mañana donde cayó a causa de uno de esos relinchos y desprecios, el abuelo Ebizo le comentó mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse que el corcel era bastante desconfiado, orgulloso y quisquilloso y que necesitaría algo más de tiempo para que él la aceptara.

Así mismo fue consciente de que el abuelo era el único, además del general, al que el caballo permitía contacto.

-_"De hecho tienes suerte de que no se ponga violento, debiste verlo de potrillo, era una bestia belicosa y peligrosa"-_

_-"¡Oh!"-_

También le contó que Bruno había sido un obsequio de Jiraiya, homónimo de Hatake en el reino Uzumaki (grande fue su sorpresa al saber que era el mismo Jiraiya autor de los libros Icha icha que ya empezaba a leer), se lo regaló cuando cumplió 19 años.

En ese entonces el joven Kakashi tuvo que viajar al reino del príncipe Naruto para elegir a su futuro compañero en caballería.

Ya que, como creo que no lo he mencionado aún, el reino Uzumaki se caracterizaba por criar a los mejores caballos y jinetes del mundo, siendo los equinos más fuertes, rápidos y orgullosos, además de bellos, obviamente.

De hecho el criador de "Perla" era originario de aquel país, e igualmente obtenía sus sementales y yeguas de su maravilloso lugar de nacimiento, por algo eran los mejores del reino Uchiha.

Pero no era sencillo domar un caballo del reino Uzumaki, los pobladores de dicho país se habían especializado en ello, era un complicado y exhaustivo trabajo que cuando lograba hacerse efectivamente dejaba gratificantes recompensas, prueba de ello era que tenían la mejor caballería del mundo.

Pues bien, que el joven Kakashi partió al reino en búsqueda de su caballo, y eligió a "Bruno" en cuanto lo vio corriendo por las amplias y pastosas llanuras verdes esmeralda. El corpulento Jiraiya y el magnánimo rey Minato le felicitaron por su elección, pero igualmente le aconsejaron y advirtieron sobre el proceso que debía hacer.

¡Era un potrillo salvaje!

Además de bastante más quisquilloso y violento que los demás (debido a una mala experiencia con unos ladrones) así que le desearon buena suerte y lo lanzaron a la llanura como un pequeño e indefenso niño, sin apoyo, sin herramientas, sin nada, como quien dice como cordero a la boca del lobo.

Interesante y emotivo fue el encuentro entre el recién ascendido general Hatake y aquel potrillo salvaje.

Ni que decir en las que se vio para lograr atraparlo, y más aún ganarse su confianza, respeto y amistad… además de librarse del contacto con los otros equinos, que tampoco eran muy mansos que digamos; pero bueno, eso no es parte del relato de hoy.

Así que la entrañable Sakura recordó que el abuelo siguió contándole la historia de Bruno y su captura, así también como se sentía cada vez más maravillada al escucharla.

_-"Así que no te preocupes mucho por la actitud de Bruno, de hecho creo que le caes bastante bien"-_

_-"¿Bien?, pues yo creo que me odia o mínimamente desprecia"-_

El abuelo sonrió y con palabras sabias y serias le aconsejó _–"a veces las cosas no son lo que creemos, en ocasiones nos falta un poco de observación para darnos cuenta de lo que se nos oculta; a los caballos, como a las personas, solo hay que tenerles paciencia, tratarlos gentilmente, ser cordiales y esperar, con el tiempo te tendrán confianza y demostraran cuanto te aprecian"-_ la sirena pestañó intrigada por la seriedad y sabiduría con que hablaba el abuelo –_"solo hay que saber esperar"-_

-_Solo hay que saber esperar…si tan solo no fuese tan difícil…- _susurró pensando tanto en los equinos como en las personas –bueno, pero hay que ser perseverantes- sonrió -¿verdad Bruno?-

Pero el animal siguió removiéndose de aquí para allá, ansioso aún.

-Vamos, tranquilo- el caballo pareció cambiar de estado de ánimo con solo escuchar la voz de su amo que ya estaba próximo a llegar con ellos –tranquilo Maito- le insistió más cerca, y el cuadrúpedo se quedó quieto esperando a que abrieran el cerco para poder salir.

-¿Maito?-

El humano dejó la pesada silla de montar que cargaba.

-Suelo llamarle así cuando se porta tan imprudente- dijo abriendo la pequeña puerta.

-Eso no es un poco…-

-¿Ofensivo?- completó el general sacando al animal, la joven asintió –sí, pero Bruno sabe que no lo hago con mala intención- completó empezando a ensillarlo.

Sakura sonrió –en realidad yo lo decía por el coronel-

El general sonrió atando las correas –hum…no, el ofendido sería Bruno, él conoce a Gai, así que cuando le nombro "Maito" suele entender bastante bien lo mal que actúa-

-General…- dijo divertida pero aparentando estar molesta al cruzarse de brazos.

-Claro que lo entiendes, ¿verdad Bruno?- y el caballo pareció asentir y la sirena sonrió.

Y de esa manera, entre bromas y comentarios acertados, el humano terminó por ensillar a Bruno y sacarlo del establo para montarlo.

O intentar montarlo, ya que la asustada Sakura estuvo tan nerviosa que simplemente veía con horror la sola idea de intentar subirse.

-Tranquila, Bruno no es tan malo como piensas- recomendó tocando con suavidad al caballo.

-Es que, si ni siquiera deja que lo toque, ¿cómo quiere que lo monte?-

-Solo relájate- le dijo sonriendo, acercándosele demasiado y sorprendiéndola al tomarla por la cintura, como en la mañana en su alcoba -además le caes muy bien-

Y antes de que si quiera pudiera reaccionar o terminar de escuchar sus palabras la alzó y dio vuelta, y, con tanta facilidad y gracia que bien parecía no pesar nada, la colocó en la silla.

-Ah…- susurró ella, aun sin salir del estupor que le causaron sus grandes manos en la estreches de su cintura y el ser levantada cual pluma y ser montada en ese corcel quisquilloso.

-Lo ves, no era tan complicado- le dijo sonriendo, ella asintió con debilidad, aun presa de la sorpresa.

-Sólo siéntate bien- recomendó el abuelo (los hermanos ya estaban con ellos), la sirena asintió y se removió un poco, acomodándose cómodamente de esa forma en que suelen cabalgar las damas.

-Y Kakashi- dijo el anciano –no dejes que se caiga, sujétala con fuerza-

El general asintió y Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar el "sujétala".

Y más pronto de lo que pensó el general ya no estaba en tierra sino de un ágil salto subió al caballo, detrás de ella.

-¿Lista?- y la apenada chica asintió a la par de que sentía un fuerte calosfrío recorriéndole de punta a punta, no solo por la sorpresa de tenerlo tan cerca, sino también por escuchar su voz en el oído, con ese timbre seguro y pacifico con el que hablaba –tranquila, no dejaré que te pase nada ni a ti ni a tus amigos, iré despacio y Bruno es gentil con las damas, ¿verdad chico?-

El caballo resopló y la sirena sonrió con debilidad con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas al notar como el corcel apenas y se movía a pesar de tenerla encima de él, tal vez era cierto y no le caía tan mal después de todo, además de que la soportaba solo por orden de su amo.

-Sakura, ten- la abuela le extendió una pequeño y seguro recipiente que colocó en uno de los bolsillos de la montura –vayan con cuidado si no se romperá y tus amigos morirán antes de ver la libertad-

-Si- contestó la sirena.

-Acá llevan un poco de comida- dijo la abuela, la alegre Sakura también tomó otro recipiente y lo puso a salvo en otro de los bolsillos.

**Que esa montura es mágica o que…**

Shhh, tu no preguntes detalles sin importancia, solo escucha y calla…

**Bueno, yo nomas decía…**

Es cuento, y lo cuento como quiera…

**Ok, ok, imaginemos que todo lo dices es verdad y apegado a la realidad mágica que describes…**

Bien (carraspeo)….una vez guardados los peces y las provisiones, el abuelo Ebizo extendió las riendas del corcel.

-Tengan cuidado- indicó el abuelo, dándole al guardia las riendas.

-Si- contestaron al unísono.

-No se vengan muy tarde-

-No abuela- contestó la asustadiza Sakura que se puso más nerviosa al sentir los brazos del general a sus costados, rodeándola, brindándole seguridad.

Y partieron, y dejaron la gran casona atrás, y más pronto de lo que hubiera creído logró acostumbrarse a la incomodidad del vaivén del caballo y al miedo que esto le provocaba.

Anduvieron por un tiempo, hablando en ocasiones, en otras en silencio, y hubo un momento que llegaron a un lugar plano y extenso, libre de cualquier obstáculo.

-¿Quieres intentarlo un poco?-

-Eh…-

-Tomar las riendas- dijo él.

-Ah…- y tragó saliva –este, no se…- dijo insegura.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil y yo estoy aquí-

-Sí, pero, general…-

-Maestro-

-¿Eh?- Sakura movió un poco el rostro para observándolo mejor, él sonrió al mirarla, y dio un tirón suave y firme a las cuerdas logrando que Bruno frenara.

-En este momento no soy el general, soy tu maestro de equitación- Sakura pestañó –y ésta es tu primera lección, toma las riendas- y movió sus manos frente de ella.

La inquieta sirena tomó con precaución las cuerdas, como si fuese a hacer una cosa malvada y prohibida.

Bruno se removió un poco y la sirena igual.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- dijo él tocando el hombro de ella y el costado del caballo, quien dejó de moverse inquieto –bien hecho Bruno. Sakura, relaja un poco tus manos-

Y el general llevó sus manos a las de la sirena, tomándolas con gentileza, ella se sonrojó y pensó que sus manos eran cálidas y grandes.

-Así, eso es, esta es la altura perfecta- sonrió el guardia y ella sonrió igual, nerviosa y feliz –ahora da la orden con paciencia y firmeza, así él te obedecerá –

-Si-

-Así-

Y él alzo sus manos junto a las de ellas y agitó las riendas y Bruno empezó a marchar de nuevo.

-¡Lo hice!- dijo animada, mirándolo con alegría.

El guardia asintió –si, bien hecho ¿no es tan difícil verdad?-

-Con usted, Kakashi sensei, no-

-Oh, sensei, eso suena mejor que maestro y general-

Sakura sonrió mirándole con diversión al ojo negro.

-Segunda lección: Sakura, un buen jinete siempre está atento al camino- y movió su rostro al frente, indicándole que mirara hacia allá.

-¡Oh!, ¡sí!- y giró el rostro completamente avergonzada de cometer tan garrafal error, el militar sonrió.

Así avanzaron unos metros, y la sirena no podía sentirse más feliz al sentir el confortable tacto que las manos de ese hombre gentil le proporcionaban.

Se sentía tan dichosa que el miedo y los nervios por subir en Bruno se habían ido a quien sabe dónde.

-No…¿qué hace?...no- preguntó cuando dejó de sentir sus manos contra las suyas.

-Veamos cómo te va a ti sola-

-No, general, no- dijo nerviosa, mirándolo de nuevo.

-Shhh- dijo con seriedad –recuerda la segunda lección.

Y la sirena giró inmediatamente, justo como todos sus subordinados lo hacían al solo escuchar su voz.

-Solo relájate, estoy aquí, no permitiré que te pase nada malo- dijo tocando sus hombros, la inquieta Sakura se tranquilizó, asintió y sonrió.

-Sí, Kakashi sensei-

Y el guardia suspiró con paciencia pensando que le gustaba más que ella le llamara de esa forma. Y es que la sirena en pocas ocasiones le llamaba de otra forma distinta al "general" diciendo solo el "general Hatake", o, en el mejor de los casos, "general Kakashi", así que si ella lo llamaba como "sensei" o "maestro" era más probable que le hablara con su nombre antecediendo al honorifico, lo cual le era más agradable.

-Muy bien, muy bien-

Y ella siguió sonriendo y él dándole consejos y reglas.

Más rápido de lo que pensó llegaron al bosque.

Apenas estaban por adentrarse cuando el general tomó de nuevo sus manos y le pidió llevar él el control del esplendoroso corcel debido a la dificultad de maniobrar entre los árboles. Se internaron andando cada vez más lentamente a causa de la espesura de la arbolada.

Y decir que la inquieta sirena se sentía nerviosa era quedarse corto, además de que, obviamente, estaba bastante muy feliz por estar en un lugar tan hermoso y rodeada por los brazos de ese hombre que le causaba cosquillas en el estomago y calor en las mejillas.

Porque de alguna manera sentía que él la abrazaba, por muy cursi y extraño que sonara.

Y conforme avanzaban se repitió el continuo parloteo de la sirena, ese que daba muestras de admiración y exclamaciones por todo cuanto veía en el mundo de los humanos, el mismo que se presentó aquel día en la carreta cuando partieron rumbo al pueblo por primera vez.

-¿Y eso como se llama?-

-¿Se come?-

-¿Puedo llevarme un podo a casa?, para el abuelo-

Esas y muchas más preguntas hiso. Pues la sirena siempre sería una gran curiosa.

Sin embargo, también había ocasiones en las cuales por minutos se quedaba sin palabras, sin lograr hablar gran cosa o pensar en algo más que el general, en sus brazos y en su respiración pausada y tranquila y el agradable calor y fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo.

Así mismo, para el humano ese momento era bastante hermoso y significativo como para notar algo más que aquella que cargaba tan cerca suyo.

Poco a poco la espesura fue más y más, hasta que llegó el momento en el cual el caballo no podía avanzar con comodidad cargando con ellos.

-Oohh- ordenó el general y Bruno obedeció al instante y paró su lento andar –de aquí en adelante iremos a pie- ella asintió y estaba por bajar –espera, yo primero- el militar se apeó con esa agilidad y gracia que le caracterizaba –ahora tu, venga, con cuidado-

La misma energía de cuando le subió la invadió al sentir esas grandes y fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura. Y con aquella misma seguridad y suavidad la bajó del corcel y la depositó a salvo en el suelo pastoso del bosque.

Al hacerlo la sirena rozó un poco el pecho del general y quedó tan cerca de él que incluso podía sentir la calidez que el cuerpo del hombre irradiaba, y se sentía mareada, ansiosa, como si esperará por algo, justo como le pasó esa mañana en la recamara de él.

Pero, oh, eh de decirles que lamentablemente esta vez, al igual que la anterior, no pasó aquello que ambos parecían esperar, pues el resoplido del caballo pareció despertarlos a ambos y sobresaltarlos de tal forma que la magia del momento se perdió tan rápido como llegó.

-Hum…por acá- indicó él, tomando las riendas de Bruno y adelantándosele un poco, la sirena prácticamente corrió y se colocó a su costado, -ten cuidado al pisar, no suele venir gente por acá y hay muchos desniveles-

Y la sirena trastabillo, pero el con su mano libre logró sujetarla.

-¿Ves?- ella asintió –recuerda Sakura, siempre se esté o no en el caballo se debe seguir la segunda regla-

La joven apenada asintió sonriendo.

Caminaron varios minutos de tal forma que ella ya empezaba a fastidiarse y cansarse, de no ser por la compañía del militar y la belleza del bosque francamente ya se habría rendido y dado media vuelta para regresar y acostarse en la comodidad de su recamara, claro, eso sí recordaba el camino de regreso.

-General, ¿seguro que es por aquí?- preguntó por quinta ocasión.

-Hum- asintió él.

Y aquella hermosa doncella de cabellos rosados suspiró un poco desconcertada, desde hacía tiempo que se daba cuenta de esa manía de hablar lo menos posible del militar, claro que hasta este día no había tenido tanto tiempo como para notar lo arraigado que el general tenía esa costumbre.

-Solo un poco más y…- el militar caminó otro poco y rodeó un gran y viejo árbol que media bastante no solo de altura, sino de grosor.

La doncella suspiró con pesadumbre, no era la primera vez que le escuchaba esas palabras, así que ya no le causaban la misma esperanza que antes.

-Si-

Y lo siguió.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó la sirena al notar como los árboles desaparecían para dar paso a un pequeño y angosto llano que daba al mar.

Las aguas del océano llegaban a ese pequeño lugar con tranquilidad, sin el ir y venir estrepitoso de la playa, sino con la calma y serenidad de un rio. El olor a sal se colaba por sus fosas nasales y le llenaba el alma de nostalgia y alegría.

El pasto lucía verde y tupido, como una perfecta alfombra, alfombra tapizada de manchas multicolores, pequeñas, vistosas y fragantes que florecillas que se mecían con el viento en un ir y venir que le recordaba a las olas que tanto amaba.

Pequeños y hermosos insectos de todo tipo volaban, se arrastraban y caminaban entre el pasto, las flores y los arboles. Las aves parloteaban en un murmullo constante y alegre. Y los arboles mecían sus hojas y hermosas flores en el constante baile que danzaban con el viento.

Era hermoso.

Y la doncella marina pensó que era el lugar más bello en el que había estado, que siquiera había imaginado. Era más bello que aquel lago rodeado por cerezos donde le llevó primero.

Simplemente no tenía igual ese pequeño pedazo de jardín paradisiaco en el que ahora se encontraba.

-Es…hermoso- susurró presa de la admiración del lugar.

-Hum- asintió él.

Y la anonadada doncella del mar sonrió, no solo por la respuesta del general, sino por la dicha de compartir un lugar tan hermoso en compañía de ese maravilloso hombre.

Y pensó que ese día no podía ser más maravilloso de lo que ya era, y que no podía ser más dichosa, ni ser otra cosa sino solo ser feliz.

Claro que eso se modificó un poco con el transcurso del día. Porque durante ese día se enteró de muchas cosas interesantes, tristes y angustiantes, no solo del general, sino también de su ciudad acuática y de sus familiares y amigos, así como de extrañas cosas que sucedían en otros lugares.

También ese día sería cuando se reencontró con su amiga Hinata, así mismo sería el día cuando por fin logró conocer al príncipe que supuestamente había ido a buscar.

Porque ese día fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en varios sentidos, al menos con más fuerza y constancia de lo que ya cambiaban las cosas, cosas como el transcurso de esta historia, a pesar de que no fuese muy perceptible a primera vista, pero empezaba a variar.

Pero he de advertirles que el encuentro con su amiga Hinata, la sirena de privilegiada voz, y la presentación que tuvo con los monarcas, Uchiha y Uzumaki, será contado más adelante. Así también muchos otros momentos que le daban a la sirena la certeza de que esa sensación inquieta, nerviosa y cosquíllante que el recorría el cuerpo al estar tan cerca de ese maravilloso hombre que era el General Hatake era mucho más que solo admiración o respeto, o amistad, o agradecimiento, o siquiera empatía, compasión y/o ternura, no, era más que eso…

Y también como fue que se percató de que "eso" era lo que originaba esa descarga de energía.

Así también como fue que ella comenzó a sospechar que "eso" no era otra cosa más que amor.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Ola que viene, hola que va

**Hola amiguillos ¿cómo les va?**

Creo que debemos variar un poco, eso ya está muy usado…u_u

**¿Tu crees? **(la narradora asiente, la autora se pone seria)…**ó.ó** **entonces ¿qué propones para seguir manteniendo el interés de los lectores? O.Ò**

Hum…deja pensarlo U_ù…no sé…n_ñU

**¬¬ entonces pa´que criticas si estas peor…¬¬**

Bueno yo nomás digo lo que todos piensan (aires de sabiduría)

**Si, ajá, claro, seguramente puedes adivinar lo que los demás piensan…**

No, pero es sentido común…¿sabes?, algunas personas si lo tienen aunque no lo creas…¬¬

¡Hey, hey!, tranquilas niñas, tranquilas, recuerden su promesa…

Hum…esta bien…

**Solo por ti Sakura chan…**

Gracias…porque no tengo mucho entusiasmo para soportar peleas…

_Vaya, y yo que pensé que estabas de buenas…n./_

SHHHH u/ú, ¡callase!, ¡seriecito se ve mas bonito!

¿De buen humor?

**¿Por qué?**

_No diré nada…_(Sakura sonríe, Kakashi igual) _si Sakura chan me quiere ver bonito, o guapo, o atractivo, o maravilloso, esplendoroso, majestuoso _(la chica le da un codazo) _bueno, bueno, solo decía que quien soy yo para negarte algo tan gratificante _(aires de importancia)

No sea presumido, es un decir…¬¬#

_Pues me pareció que iba muy en serio cuando lo decías en el spa_ (Sakura le tapa la boca)

**Dijo ¿Spa? O.o**

Eh….hum…no n.n!

Eso entendí también yo …

¡Pues están sordas! Ò.ò

¿Las dos?

¡Son la misma persona!, ¡no dos!, ¡es igual!

O.O

**O.O**

(La autora-narradora se hace un ovillo en el rincón con aire depresivo)

_Sakura chan _ (se quita una mano de la boca) _hasta yo comprendo que decirles eso no es buena idea, no recuerdas…_(gira su dedo índice a la altura de su oído musitando "loca")

Digo…comparten el mismo cuerpo, eso (la autora-narradora mira por sobre el hombro) y si algo esta mal con su oído, pues ambas presentan el problema, eso es.

Ah…

**Bueno…eso es verdad **(la autora-narradora sale de su escondite y se incorpora feliz)

De hecho hay una anécdota bastante graciosa…

**De cierta vez que fuimos a un restaurante…**

La comida estaba en malas condiciones…

**Y los baños peor**…

Eh, ñ_ñU! (incomoda) ¿por qué mejor no seguimos con el programa y nos abstenemos de eso? 

**Fue culpa de esta ¬¬ ** (entiéndase narradora, sigue sin hacer caso de Sakura) **por elegir un lugar tan barato…**

Pues tu ordenaste eso sabiendo que soy intolerante a la lactosa…u_U

**¡Tú eres intolerante a todo!, ¡era mi turno de elegir y me encantan los lácteos!**

¡Pues no te quejes en el baño!

¿Por qué siempre pelean?, (para la pelea de nuevo) ¡no recuerdan la promesa que me hicieron! O.ó..

**Oh…ah…si, Sakura chan…!**

Perdona, ya no discutiremos…n.ñU!

**Mejor presentamos a nuestro invitado de hoy**

Si, a nuestros invitados n.n (se dirigen a la puerta)

_¿Promesa? _

En realidad fue una regla, si se pelean no las salvo de las futuras amenazas de muerte…

_Oh…pues ya veo que si funciona…_

Y que lo diga n.n

(La puerta se abre y de un salto entran Kiba y Akamaru)

**KIBAAAA**

Y AKAMARUUU

_**¡YEP!, ¡esos somos nosotros, ne, Akamaru!**_

"_**¡WOF, WOF!"**_

Hola Kiba, Akamaru

_Yo…_

_**Sakura, Kakashi sensei…saluda Akamaru**_

(Akamaru ladra y saluda a Sakura y Kakashi)

¡AH! ^O^

(La autora-narradora casi tira a los ninjas y se coloca frente al canino, Kiba baja del perro de la impresión)

**¡Eres tan hermoso! \^.^/**

(La autora-narradora abraza y acaricia al can sin ni siquiera notar la mirada de los tres shinobis)

Ah…esto…chicas...no van a saludar a Kiba…(apenada)

**Ah…hola **(sin mirarlo)

Que bien que estés aquí n.n

(Hablan sin siquiera verlo y siguen acariciando al perro)

_Hum…además de locas maleducadas, por eso las amenazan…_

Ne, Kiba, no les haga mucho caso…

_**Eh…**_

_Hum…no te preocupes…verás que no es difícil_

¡Sensei!

_Bien, yo solo quiero animarlo por ser ignorado -.-_

¡Solo lo hace sentir peor! O.ó

_**¡Bah!, no importa **_(se cruza de brazos) _**estoy acostumbrado, Akamaru es todo un galán con las chicas, ¿ne Akamaru?…**_

"_**¡WOFF!"**_

**¡AH!, ¡y ladra tan bonito! Wof woof n/./n**

¡Si, es tan hermoso! Wof Wof ^O^

(Al escucharlas ladrar no solo Akamaru se siente extrañado, la autora-narradora se pone en cuatro patas y empieza a ladrar)

_**Akamaru esta confundido…**_

_¿Y quien no?...locas…_

Creo que cada vez estan peor…

(De pronto la autora-narradora se incorpora y corre hasta el dueño del can)

**Kiba kun **(le toma las manos, sonrojándolo por la impresión de tal agilidad)

¿Podemos tomarle fotos a Akamaru?

_**Eh…hum…**_(pensando)

**Por favor, por favor, por fis, por fis O.O **(ojos de borrego llevado al matadero)

_Además de locas y malcriadas son acosadoras…_

_**Bueno…si Akamaru acepta… **_(intimidado por la cercanía) _**pues**_**…** (la autora-narradora lo suelta y corre a abrazar al perro hasta casi sofocarlo)

¡Claro que si!, verdad que si lindo perrito hermoso y bello (lo abraza con amor)

_**Eh…bueno…pero **_(demasiada efusividad molesta y lastima al can, Kiba quiere negarse pero no ser grosero) _**no veo una cámara por ningún lado **_

**Oh, eso no importa n.n**

Siempre tenemos una a la mano (saca una cámara de quien sabe donde, todos se sorprenden)

_**Ah…pues…supongo que…**_

(La autora-narradora lo ignora de nuevo y se disponen a fotografiar al can)

_**Esta bien…ó.o…definitivamente tiene demasiada suerte u.ù**_

_Creéme Kiba, yo no estaría triste por ser ignorado por ese par…de hecho el que me da pena es Akamaru…_

**Ahora ladra, **(el perro ladra) ¡**eso! **(flash intenso)

Ahora gruñe

"_**GRRRR" **_

¡Si! (emocionada, flash más intenso que ciega al perro)

**Ahora de lado…no, no, un poquito mas a la derecha…**

¡No tanto!, eso, así…(otro flash)

**Inclina la cabeza, ¡eso! **(más flash)

Ahora acostado…!si! (más flash)

**Ahora de muertito…!ah! ¡que lindo! **(más flash)

**No, no, te levantes precioso, una mas así…**(más flash)

"_**Auuu" **__(_Akamaru empieza a cansarse)

**¡AH!, esa cara tristona era la que seguía…**

"_**Auuu"**_ u,.u (Akamaru esta triste, quiere negarse pero le da pena)

¡Bien hecho, hasta parece real! (más flash)

_**No parece…**_

_Es real…_

Creo que esto seguirá por un buen rato…

¡Oh no!, salió borrosa U.ù

**¡Saquemos otra más! ^-^**

"_**Auuu"**_ u,.u

(Gota en los tres shinobis, tristeza y depresión en el pobre can, alegría extrema en la autora-narradora que va de aquí para allá rodeando al pobre animalito cegándolo con su cámara)

Ne, Sakura chan… (bajito) _ haz algo o las locas serán afortunadas si no las muerden por hoy…_

Mejor leamos las respuestas a los comentarios…

(Kiba gruñe, no le gusta que molesten a su perro)

Kiba, ayúdanos, quieres…

_**Tsk, esta bien…**_ (gruñe y toma la hoja)

IsabellaZelda :Hey!, hola chica, cómo has estado, nosotras muy bien. gracias por seguir al tanto de la historia, eso siempre lo agradeceremos, y por supuesto que el comentario siempre es bien recibido….pasando a otras cosas tienes razón la pobre Sakurita ha sufrido mucho, y, si, tuvo una buena idea en como "sosegar" su alma u/ú…ahora solo resta ver como sigue este cuento, hasta pronto.

_**K2008sempai: Hey, ahora sí que nos sorprendiste al comentar dos veces, que bien!, jaja, nos hemos reído mucho con tus ocurrencias, lo que no es gracioso es que te nos escapes con nuestro libretos, ¡eso no se hace!, así que querida amiga ya devuélvenos los libretos, por favor ¿sí?...**_

_K2008sempai: "otra vez, esta mujer…." Como me has dejado dos comentarios, creemos que es justo dos respuestas, así que ahí te va: que bien que tu abuelita bajó, ya ves, hasta nos dio una deliciosa limonada, rica, muy rica…en fin, dejanos decirte que no hemos podido dar con lo de la famosa "cucharita" así que si tu ya sabes, ¿podrías ilustrarnos?, Sakura no quiere, y hasta amenaza, y Kakashi sensei si quiere, pero también es amenazado "oh, es verdad", pero bueno, esperamos verte de nuevo, o leerte, y por favor "ya regresa los libretos!_

Artemisav: Hola chica!, cuanto gusto sentimos al leerte!, muchas gracias por seguirnos, no solo en este cuento, sino el resto también, y no te preocupes, aunque tardes nosotroas siempre estamos dispuestas a esperarte n.n…y eso de olvidar las cosas, jajaja, eso es comprensible, a nosotras nos pasa muy seguido "y que lo digas u.u", pero bueno, esperamos que algún día te acuerdes porque ya nos entró la duda jajaja XD!, respecto a lo de la serpiente tienes razón, solo queda esperar otro poco más…gracias por tus comentario, y hasta pronto.

_**Miyandy: HOLA!, sea muy bienvenida a este fic!, cuanto nos alegra que le de una oportunidad a la historia, muchas gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por esos tres días!, se agradece n.n!, así mismo estamos muy contentas de que siga otras historias nuestra, muchas gracias…y esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo…**_h OOoo jkdhhfkjghO

Bien esos son todos…

_**Si…creo que Akamaru ya no quiere fotos…ella, o ellas, son lindas pero molestan mucho **_

"_**Uhh uhh uhh"**_(Kiba enseña los colmillos, Akamaru empieza a llorar)

Ne, Kiba tal vez no sea tan malo…

_No, Sakura chan, Kiba tiene razón…_

¡Sensei! No ayuda…no ve la cara de perro rabioso que tiene…

_Si, pero, pobre Akamaru…_

_**Hey, ustedes dos, CHCASSS **_(grita al no ser escuchado, camina y enojado quita la camara a la autora-narradora) _**suficientes fotos…**_

"_**Wof" **_(Akamaru mueve la cola libre y feliz)

**Oh, pero si ya estábamos por acabar n.n**

De hecho faltaba una más…

_**¡Una mas!, no saben cuando acabar ¿verdad? Ù.ú**_

**Eh…mas o menos… !**

Pero…la que faltaba era una tuya y con Akamaru…

_**AH O.O**_

_Si, te lo estábamos por pedir, son para una amiga que es admiradora de Akamaru y tuya._

_**¿Admiradora?, ¿una chica?**_

Si

_**¿Mía también?**_

**Si.**

_**¿No solo de Akamaru, están seguras?**_

No, también tuya, seguras, bien seguras.

_**¿Y ama los perros?**_

Si, mas que cualquier otro animal…

**Trabaja en una veterinaria…**

_**Oh…¿y es linda?**_

Pues…si n.n

_**¿Y tiene novio?**_

**No…**

De hecho los hemos invitado en honor a nuestra amiga que tanto los admira…son sus favoritos de la serie…

_**¿En serio…?**_

(La autora-narradora asiente)

No lee esta historia… (Sakura y Kakashi caen)

**Pero les gustaran las fotos n.n**

_**Bueno supongo que una mas no hará daño, ¡ne Akamaru!**_

"_**Wof"**_(triste y resignado)

Que bien que Kiba es tan considerado…(sarcasmo)

_Bien…supongo que Akamaru comprende cuando se trata de una chica…_

Si…

(Y después de quien sabe que tantas fotos….)

Ne, ne, Kiba, Akamaru, en honor a mi amiga tengo una lista de preguntas que hacerles…

**Si, TENEMOS que hacerlas y contarle…n.n**

_**Ok, estamos listos, ¿verdad Akamaru…?**_

"_**Wolf"**_

Bien empecemos…

**Kiba ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?**

"_**Who lets the dogs out" obviamente**_

(Risas)

_ñ./ __**n.ñ **_**n_n **^-^  n.n

¿Es broma?

_**Hum…tal vez, pero es una buena canción, ¿verdad Akamaru?**_

(Akamaru asiente)

_**La que sigue por favor…**_

Oh, si, si (deja de reír)

**¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**

_Hot dogs_

n.n **n.n **ñ.n _n./ __**n.ñ**_

Sensei, usted también jajaja…

_**Vaya, no sabía que Kakashi sensei sabía bromear…**_

_Hum…se hacer muchas cosas que la mayoría no sabe, ¿verdad Sakura chan?_

(Carraspeo) ¿cuál sigue?

**Ah, si, si…**

Kiba, ¿cuál es tu baile favorito?

_**Bueno…es…**_

Yo sé, yo sé, el baile del perrito, jajajajaja n.n

(Todos sonríen)

n.n **n.n **o.n  _n./ __**n.ñ**_

_**Buena esa Sakura, hasta a Akamaru le causo gracia…**_

**Si no estás tan can-sado sigamos con la otra **(la autora-narradora sonríe, los otros no)

Bueno, ya la que sigue…u.ú

**¿Por qué nadie se ríe de mis chistes? Ú,.,u**

Porque son malos…ó.ó

**Hum…ú.u**

¿Cuál es tu cantante favorito?

Snoop Dogg n.n

(Todos sonríen, hasta la autora-narradora que ni sabe quién es pero quiere socializar)

**¿Cuál es tu película favorita?**

"_**Woff"**_ (Kiba y Kakashi sonríen, pero el resto no entiende)

_**Akamaru dice que "Hotel para perros"**_

Ah…n.n

No la hemos visto aún pero… n.n

**Pero está bien… n.ñ**

Bueno, todos han contestado, me toca a mi…

**Bueno…léela y contesta pues…**

Kiba…¿cuál es tu pose favorita?

_**O.O **_O/./O _n.n_

Seguramente es…(Inuzuka la interrumpe)

_**¿Pose? ó.O**_

Si n.n

**Eso dijo…**

_**No entiendo…ó.O**_

Pista, pista…

**Yo sé, yo sé…pista, pista, es también la favorita de Kakashi sensei…**

_n.n _ ñ_ñU!

Si, y la de Akamaru…

**Yo digo, yo digo…**

¡NO!, me toca a mí contestar…

Esperen, narradora no…

La pose favorita de Kiba es…

No deberian…

La de ganador n.n

**Obviamente**

_**O.o **__O.ò__ ó.O_

¡Si, pulgar en alto! (lo dice en serio)_O/ _

_Hum se referían a eso…yo pensaba en otra tipo, pero supongo que esa también cuenta…_

Sensei ù/./ú

_Nah, Sakura chan…es cierto, ¿Verdad Kiba?_

_**Jejeje…este…bueno…n/nU!**_

**Entonces ¿cual es la otra respuesta? **(no entendió)

Si, ¿cual? (tampoco entiende)

_**Bueno….jejeje…**_

_Creo que es la misma de Sakura chan ñ.n_

¡Sensei! ù/./ú 

¿Cuál es?

_Hum…pose…pose_

¡Se lo advierto!

**Sakura chan quiero decirle a mi amiga, ¿cuál, cuál?**

_**Pista, pista…n/./n**_ (cierra la boca cuando Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada)

_Hum…pista, ésta también funciona muy bien, como aquella que dijo Tsunade sama…_

¡HEY!, ¿qué no querían hacer algo más con Akamaru?(tira al ninja copia)

¡Oh si!

**¡Ya recuerdo! **(olvida fácilmente)

Kiba, ¿nos dejas subirnos en Akamaru…? (se emociona fácilmente)

**¡Solo una vuelta, solo eso!**

_**Bien…si eso acaba con las preguntas y me dan una foto de su amiga…no creo que haya problema ¿verdad Akamaru?**_

"_**Wolf" **_

¡AH!

**Que emoción…**

(La autora-narradora se sube al can y cual niña peña corretea de aquí para allá)

WIII ^O^

**EHHH ^O^**

Vaya, creo que esta muy emocionadas n.n

_**Si…Akamaru tiene ese don con las chicas… n.n**_

Y tu también…¿eh?, usar a Akamaru para conseguir los datos de una chica, quien te viera ¬¬

_**Jejejeje…**_ (nervioso)

_Ne, no es justo Sakura chan, no dije cual…_

Gracias a Dios se me ocurrió eso y dejó de preguntar n/./n

_Hum…bueno, supongo que te fue muy fácil por la asociación de ideas, recordar que la loca quería montar en Akamaru y tus gustos en referencia a la última pregunta lo hizo sencillo ¿no Sakura?_

O/./O

**Jejeje **_(incomodo) __**n.ñU!**_

_Después de todo también te gusta mucho la idea de…_

¡Que se calle! O/./ó

(Golpe en la cabeza, termina contra el suelo)

_X.x _(K.O.) _es…la…verdad…_

¡Quiere otro!

_El…baile del perrito _(balbucea noqueado)

ò/./ó

_**Bueno…este…creo que ya es tiempo de que esto acabe **_(confundido y avergonzado)

_**Veamos si alguien puede…**_

(Sakura sigue enojada, Kakashi noqueado, la autora-narradora dando vueltas en Akamaru de lo más contenta)

_**Pues creo que me toca despedir esta sesión !**_

_**Muy bien, nos vemos pronto, yo no, bueno si me invitan otra vez…**_

(Mira a la autora-narradora y a los otros shinobis, una gota rueda por su cabeza)

**n.ñU, emmm creo que no será tan luego…**

_**Hasta pronto**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho y exhaló e inhaló de aquel aroma a sal, a mar, que el lugar daba, el mismo que se mezclaba con el aroma a flores, a bosque de la arbolada que rodeaba al cuerpo de agua que tanto la llamaba.

La dichosa sirenita de cabellos rosados no cabía de alegría, el ansia le picaba en los pies, en la piel, en el cuerpo, deseaba fervientemente hundirse de una vez por todas en las saladas y tibias aguas del mar que tanto extrañaba.

Presa de la emoción que le embargaba y de la belleza del lugar que la extasiaba, la dulce Sakura no se había animado a hacer algo más que solo mirar y respirar, como si toda la vida se le fuera con solo hacer eso.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la voz varonil del general detrás suyo. La sirenita giró la cabeza para observarlo fugazmente, estaba entretenido atando a Bruno a una de las ramas.

-Por supuesto- declaró sumamente conmovida.

Sinceramente el general Kakashi ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, con ese "es hermoso" que dio al llegar era bastante obvio, pero deseaba escucharla hablar con esa alegría y emoción que toda ella irradiaba hacía el mundo de los humanos.

El soldado imperial sonrió y dejó a Bruno pastando, con elegancia se acercó a ella y se colocó a su costado, mirándola con esa ligereza y seriedad que le caracterizaba. El viento mecía suavemente los cabellos rosas de la sirena, y tan conmovida estaba que se llevó una mano al pecho, con la añoranza y la emoción que los agradables recuerdos de la infancia le dejan a uno en el corazón.

-El mar…- susurró, más para ella que para él –como lo extrañaba-

Y la prudencia en el rostro del general fue más grande, pues la seriedad y nostalgia de las palabras de la sirena le crearon el desasosiego que da la inseguridad que se tiene cuando se está a punto de perder algo.

Porque el noble humano sabía que si ella regresaba al mar era lo más normal del mundo, ella era una sirena, y las sirenas pertenecían al mar, por mucho que anduvieran con piernas humanas sobre la tierra.

Porque, en otras palabras, ella era una sirena, y tarde o temprano tendría que regresar al océano.

-Hum…lo supuse,- dijo con su voz pausada y profunda que la despertó de los recuerdos –también que éste lugar te gustaría-

-Es el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado- se sinceró –solo es comparable con el jardín de arrecifes que mamá tiene –

Y de nuevo la nostalgia en los ojos verdes de la jovencita. Casi podía verse a sí misma de pequeña nadando de aquí para allá acompañada por sus amigos, dando y dando más vueltas alrededor de aquel bello paraje que era el hermoso y extenso jardín que su madre cuidaba.

La nostálgica doncella se sentó en la hierba, arrancó una poca sintiéndola rasposa entre sus manos. El general solo la miró sorprendiéndose un poco por el hecho de que ella no corrió a sumergirse en las aguas.

-¿Cómo dio con este lugar?-

-Hum…fue hace poco- susurró el militar, y sonrió al recordar todas las peripecias que el joven Uzumaki les hacía pasar en cada visita que daba al reino –en realidad yo no lo descubrí-

-¿Ah no?-

Y él asintió y se sentó a su lado, con una de las manos sobre la rodilla, trozó un poco de hierba y la giró entre sus dedos, mirándola detenidamente.

-No, fue el príncipe Naruto-

-¿Naruto?-

-Hum…- asintió –el chico rubio que se encontraba con el príncipe Sasuke-

-Ah, oh sí, lo…lo recuerdo- dijo incomoda al recordar el motivo del porqué estar ahí. Se suponía que ver de nuevo al monarca era su principal objetivo, aunque sinceramente la noble y confundida doncella ya no estaba segura de ello.

-El príncipe Naruto y el príncipe Sasuke son buenos amigos desde pequeños, generalmente se visitan cada cierto tiempo, en la visita anterior cierto día se le ocurrió al príncipe Naruto recorrer el bosque por cierto capricho y competencia entre ellos. Debido a la necedad de los dos se adentró mucho, suele ser muy testarudo y jamás se da por vencido- sonrió recordando el "de verás" que solía exclamar – pasamos horas buscándole entre el general Jiraiya, el príncipe Sasuke y yo, y otro tanto de hombres que le buscaron por otros sitios del bosque-

-Debió ser angustiante- dijo con pesadumbre.

-Hum…- negó con la cabeza sutilmente –no mucho-

Se sinceró, y es que al menos para el callado soldado imperial la búsqueda no fue tan sufrida como para el "ermitaño pervertido", que realmente se encontraba muy preocupado después de la primera hora de buscarlo; o para el príncipe Sasuke, el monarca normalmente se mantenía estoico, pero que de alguna manera era obvio que se encontraba preocupado por el "Dobe" (que así era como "cariñosamente" le llamaba), lo que indicaba que debía apreciarle mucho.

Pues bien, que al final el general Hatake fue quien se tomó las cosas más tranquila y pausadamente. Y no malinterpreten su falta de preocupación, no era que el militar no apreciara al príncipe Uzumaki, lo apreciaba, y bastante a decir verdad, si no simplemente tenía la certeza de que el príncipe extraviado era lo suficientemente capaz como para sobrevivir solo en el bosque hasta que dieran con él, no había porque hacer tanto escándalo y preocuparse tanto, al menos esos eran los prácticos pensamientos que él guardaba.

La sirena, que comprendía bien como se manejaba el caballero en semejantes situaciones, no supo si reír o simplemente suspirar, había ocasiones en las cuales la tranquilidad y sobriedad de su anfitrión la dejaba sorprendida y abrumada. Y es que para ella (y para el resto de los que le conocían) el militar era tan tranquilo, tan calmo, tan difícilmente perturbable, incluso indiferente, que solía provocar tanto exasperación como admiración de parte de los demás.

Pero en fin, la historia debe avanzar y no podemos perder demasiado tiempo en esa clase de detalles que bien pueden aclararse en otros momentos.

**Así es…**

Pues bien, que el general Hatake le narró a la bella jovencita de cabellos rosados que le robó el corazón, aquella aventura y las peripecias por las cuales tuvieron que pasar para dar con el monarca.

-Tuvimos que traer a mis perros- sonrió –afortunadamente son bastante buenos rastreando y no tardamos mucho en dar con él, se encontraba aquí, justo aquí, sumergido en el agua-

-¿Se estaba bañando?- preguntó extrañada.

El general negó con la cabeza.

-No, de hecho mencionó algo de estar platicando con una doncella que cantaba bella y melodiosamente-

De alguna manera la sirena de cabellos rosados comenzó a interesarse cada vez más en el relato.

-¿Una chica?- y él asintió -¿aquí?-

-Si…es extraño ¿cierto?- y la sirena asintió –era hermosa, delicada y de extraordinaria voz - repitió un poco el sin fin de adjetivos que el joven utilizó todo el camino para describir a la doncella -Al parecer el príncipe Naruto se enamoró de ella-

Y algo se estremeció dentro de la sirena, era como un sentimiento incomodo y desagradable que le nació de pronto al escucharlo hablar de esa forma de otra mujer.

-Supongo que era muy bella, ¿cómo era?- le cuestionó dudosa, con esa sensación intranquila y molesta dentro.

De hecho la dulce Sakura ni siquiera lo vio al preguntarle aquello, solo se enfocó en arrancar más de aquella hierba y una que otra flor, tratando de no obviar mucho lo molesta que extrañamente se sentía.

-Hum, no lo sé- y la doncella dejó de cortar hierba para mirarlo, el soldado se encontraba viendo con interés el agua que iba y venía en una quietud envidiable –nunca la conocí personalmente-

-Pero, usted dijo…-

-Que se encontraba con el príncipe y era hermosa, delicada y de extraordinaria voz- sonrió –eso fue lo que él nos dijo, pero nunca nadie la miró, de hecho desde entonces nadie sabe quién es o de donde viene, o siquiera si es real. Ni el príncipe Naruto ha podido encontrar a la misteriosa doncella que canta bellamente en este paraje-

La intrigada Sakura no podía dejar de cuestionarse como era que alguien podía escabullirse de un lugar como ese, tan hermoso, escondido y distante, y desaparecer de pronto de la vista de cuatro hombres y del olfato de tantos perros. Nunca pasaría por los pensamientos de la intrigada Sakura que aquella doncella fantasmal y misteriosa no era otra que su fiel y tímida amiga Hinata, porque por el momento, para ella como para el resto de los que escucharon hablar de la joven de extraordinaria voz, su paradero era un total misterio, ¡cuánta sorpresa se observó en sus ojos verdes cuando se enteró de la verdad! Pero ignorante aun de ello la inquieta joven, al igual que muchos más, se empezó a cuestionar si aquella doncella no sería un fantasma, o alguna ninfa del bosque, u algún otro ser mítico y etéreo, o simplemente una ilusión del príncipe Naruto.

-¿Quién será?- se cuestionó dudosa, ya que siendo tan curiosa y soñadora daba por hecho que el relato fantástico y poco creíble del príncipe debía ser verdad.

-Hum- se alzó de hombros –nadie lo sabe. Desde entonces el príncipe la ha buscado por todo el reino, por eso es que regresó, pero no ha podido dar con ella, ni siquiera con una pista-

-Pobre- susurró la enternecida criatura, casi podía sentir el dolor, la angustia que el príncipe rubio debía sentir al no poder dar con aquel ser que tan amorosamente buscaba.

-Hum, no te angusties –dijo sonriendo, arqueando sus ojos, la sirena casi lloraba por el relato ¡tan dulce e inocente era! –el príncipe Naruto es muy terco y perseverante, estoy seguro de que no descansará hasta dar con ella – y la sirena solo le vio –de hecho el tan famoso baile real es solo una tetra que tiene para dar con ella-

Y la sirena abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Por eso es que todas las doncellas deben asistir!-

-Hum- asintió tranquilo.

-Ojala y pueda encontrarla- deseó con sinceridad.

El amor entre dos jóvenes que por azares del destino no podían estar juntos le había admirado desde pequeña, desde que empezaba a leer esos maravillosos relatos en los cuales la pareja de enamorados luchaba y pasaba por infinidad de pruebas pero que al final siempre lograba estar juntos y ser felices. Y estaba segura y deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño corazón, que el caso de la doncella de hermosa voz y del príncipe Uzumaki terminase en un final feliz.

El general asintió también esperando que el príncipe diera con aquella doncella que tanto buscaba. Pero él era más realista y un poco más pesimista que la sirena, porque pensaba que si el monarca le había buscado durante tanto tiempo y con tanto esfuerzo, mucho se temía que el baile y tal proclamación de "todas las doncellas deben asistir, sin excepción de ningún tipo" no tendría tan buenos resultados.

Y es que si no había dado con aquella mítica y fantasmal cantante del bosque, o era que no quería ser encontrada (por lo cual no asistiría al evento), o no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, o simplemente era una mera ilusión del príncipe.

-Ojala…- susurró el general, secundando el deseo puro y sincero que las palabras de la sirena tenían. Y sinceramente el militar esperaba y fuesen verdad, por mucho que lo dudara, pues estaba seguro que el príncipe Uzumaki no estaría en paz hasta dar con ella.

Y el silencio reinó en el maravilloso lugar. El general Kakashi, tan calmado y callado como era, no se atrevía a romper con la tranquilidad, y la sirena tan concentrada estaba en la belleza natural que le rodeaba y en el relato de la pequeña historia de amor de la que se acaba de enterar, que poco o nada hablaba.

Así estuvieron un tiempo, en sosiego, disfrutando de la perfección del lugar hasta que la inquieta Sakura sintió que esas florecillas, el dulce aroma que desprendían, el zumbido de los insectos, el tenue ruido de las pequeñas olas de agua salada y muchas cosas más, le eran familiares. Era como si ese lugar lo hubiera visto antes. Como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, pero no podía dar con cual era el origen de tan extraño parecer.

-Es un lugar tan bello y pacifico- habló al fin, rompiendo con su dulce voz la quietud –creo que es el lugar más bonito en el que he estado en tierras humanas- sonrió –incluso es más bello que muchas de las ilustraciones de los libros – y el general la miró y asintió –no había escuchado de un lugar como este…pero, me recuerda al sitio que Ino y Hinata relataban-

-Tus amigas las sirenas-

-Si- contestó con esa nostalgia rosándole los dedos de nuevo, ¡como las extrañaba!, ¿estarían bien? –cuando Ino subió nos contó que encontró un sitio como este, lleno de flores, como un paraíso, dio con él porque le encantan las flores – rió y su mirada siguió melancólica al recordar a su amiga rubia ¿qué estaría haciendo? –Hinata solo nos contó que fue a ese sitio y que la descripción de Ino era verdad, que era esplendorosamente bello, y muchas cosas más…- sonrió y cortó otra rama de hierba, escuchando el crujido de los tallos que cedían ante su fuerza –cuando esperaba que llegara mi turno de subir a la superficie deseaba fervientemente conocer ese lugar, pero…- y se detuvo recordando las restricciones de su madre, tantas cosas.

-Tuviste que salvarme y no diste con él- complemento el militar al verla tan cabizbaja –lamento haberte quitado esa oportunidad-

-No, no, no- negó velozmente –no se disculpe, general, además me la pase muy bien ese día…además este sitio es como el que imagine en los relatos de Ino y Hinata, debe ser muy parecido, aunque no creo que sea más hermoso que aquí, - sonrió y cerró los ojos, completamente segura de la certeza de sus palabras.

Lo que la sirena pudo descubrir poco después es que ese sitio tan hermoso y extraordinario al que le llevó el general Kakashi no era otro sino el mismo que sus amigas conocieron.

-Cuando las vea les pediré que….- y abrió los ojos, sorprendida, dejó de hablar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y tristeza al recordar, ella era una humana, ya no más una sirena, y eso de alguna manera era lo que había deseado, pero… ¡como las extrañaba!, el corazón se le encogía de solo pensar que tal vez jamás volvería a verlas.

Una mano en el hombro la trajo de vuelta, giró, y ahí estaba el general, regalándole una sonrisa tenue reflejada en sus ojos cerrados, llenándole de una calidez agradable y relajante que le subió los ánimos.

-Realmente las extrañas mucho ¿verdad?- ella asintió –no llores – y ante su sorpresa el militar limpió una escurridiza lagrima que se le había escapado sin siquiera notarlo –estoy seguro de que veras de nuevo a tus amigos-

-Pero general- dijo ella un poco nerviosa ante el tacto del humano -¿cómo?, soy humana y ellos son…-

-Hum- asintió el caballero –pero, pasan tantas cosas en este mundo Sakura, sinceramente no dudo que vuelvas a verles si lo deseas con tanto fervor, además, mírate- y la doncella ladeó el rostro, él la soltó –si alguien me hubiese dicho que volvería a ver a la sirena que me rescató del mar no le hubiera creído mucho –sonrió –menos aún si me dijeran que sería una humana- y la sonrisa se le contagió.

-Si- asintió la sirena.

Y la noble doncella pensó que el general Hatake tenía razón, el mundo era muy grande, cierto, pero daba tantas vueltas y pasaban tantas cosas sorprendentes (como el verse como humana), que el mirar a sus amigas ya no le resultaba tan inverosímil como antes.

Y solo con esas sencillas palabras la dulce Sakura tuvo para recuperar aquella sincera e infantil sonrisa que generalmente esbozaba.

Y siguió mirando el mar, y siguió escuchando el susurro del viento entre las hojas y flores de los árboles pensando que el militar tenía razón.

-_El general es una persona tan buena y agradable-_ pensó mirándolo de soslayo cuando fue con Bruno para darle de beber algo de agua –_me pregunto por qué no tendrá muchos amigos-_

Una persona como él, tan noble, sincera, confiable y honesta debía tener infinidad de amigos, pero el hombre era muy solitario, apenas y conocía una que otra persona que le hablaba más allá del saludo cortés y respetuoso que todos le daban.

¿Qué pensaría el general Hatake de ella, de su amistad?, ¿cómo es que él la veía?, ¿era…era su amiga o algo así, no? Tantas preguntas cruzaban la mente de la confundida doncella que ni siquiera podía responder una cuando ya le nacía otro par. ¿Realmente le agradaba estar con ella, o solo era que lo hacía por aquella promesa de ayudarle por haberlo salvado?

Y el corazón se le encogía de solo pensarlo, no solo por el hecho que implicaba crearle tantas molestias (como llevarla hasta ahí), o por todo lo que llevaba el atender a un invitado-huésped durante tantos días, sino por el hecho de ¿qué era lo que ella significaba para el general?

Pero la dulce doncella de los mares y noble caballero imperial no solían hablar mucho de detalles como esos. Ni siquiera le había comentado como era que había logrado ser humana, y es que para la atolondrada jovencita aquello era algo particularmente inquietante, y era algo que prefería olvidar, tampoco el militar se lo había preguntando. Aún así la pequeña sirena tenía tantas cosas que desearía contarle, tantas cosas que deseaba poder preguntarle, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía. Algo extraño, cabe aclarar, pues la dulce jovencita no se identificaba propiamente por restringir su curiosidad de saber, de aprender y de conversar. Pero todo era distinto cuando se trataba del militar.

Todo cambiaba. Hasta ella misma.

Y cada día se daba cuenta de ello, y cada día ese sentimiento crecía, y cada día también crecía la incógnita de no poder descubrir que era aquello que el General Hatake Kakashi le hacía sentir.

¿Por qué podía alegrarle o amargarle el día solo con un asentimiento de cabeza, con un "hum"?, ¿por qué lo echaba tanto de menos cuando se iba al castillo?, ¿por qué pasaba angustiada ante la idea de que algo le pasara?

Y la sirena sabía que era porque le tenía cariño, aprecio, respeto, porque era su amigo (aunque hasta ese momento nunca se habían dicho de tal forma), pero de igual manera sabía que había algo más que amistad en "eso" que el militar le hacía sentir. Por eso es que temía tanto que algo le pasara, por eso era que se preocupaba tanto por él…

Tantas cosas le hacía sentir el noble caballero que estaba muy confundida y asustada, tenía mucho miedo de darse cuenta o aceptar aquello que rondaba en el pobre y asustadizo corazón suyo.

Y las cosas empeoraron cuando aquel sueño espantoso y cruel, o pesadilla, se presentó. Ese sueño incomodo, desesperante y agobiante que le llevó a dormir a su lado para poder tranquilizarse.

-_No quiero recordar- _porque aún podía verse claramente a sí misma en el suelo, mirando el cuerpo del general Hatake recostado y sin vida, cubierto por aquel tinte rojizo y oscuro que le manchaba las manos y el vestido de la señora Hatake.

-_No quiero escucharlos de nuevo –_ porque aun podía escuchar las voces que le culpaban, que le felicitaban, y que se burlaban de su dolor.

_-"Dulce pequeña, mira…tu cuerpo…lo has hecho… Tú, mi linda niña, tu lo has mata…"-_

No necesitaba volver a soñar con aquello para completar la oración, con la sangre húmeda y tibia del general en sus manos, con esos ojos amarillos y esa voz dulce y fría todo era muy claro. Ella mataría al general, o mejor dicho, había asesinado al general en ese cruel y feo sueño que tanto la perturbaba.

¿Por qué?

-_Solo son sueños Sakura, recuérdalo y repítelo, eso te tranquilizará, solo fue un sueño, solo eso…-_

La sirena se repetía continuamente la mágica frese, y es que sabía que solo era un sueño, y que por muy desagradable que fuera solo era un sueño, pero también sentía que había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, algo que además de esa horrible pesadilla no le concedía la quietud que tanto deseaba y necesitaba para disfrutar plenamente de la belleza del sitio donde se encontraba.

En realidad eran varias cosas las que atormentaban a la confundida mente de la preciosa doncella marina, pero por el momento solo se centraba en esa femenina, dulce y frívola voz de Ela.

_-"Mi pequeña sirena mi ayuda no es gratuita, salvarte la vida también será a cambio de algo, pero no te preocupes, aún no se me ocurre nada, mas adelante resolveré qué, mientras tanto ve y diviértete, vete de mi vista sirena"-_

¿Qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde y cuánto le pediría Ela por haberle salvado la vida?

De alguna manera esa pregunta le intrigaba en demasía, y desde lo del sueño no le dejaba en sosiego, pues había descubierto que la misma voz de esa terrible pesadilla, o al menos la voz de mujer, era muy familiar a la voz con que Ela le hablaba…

¿Qué sería?, ¿tendría que ver con el sueño que le atormentaba?

Y antes de poder apretujar entre sus manos aquel hermoso vestido que portaba pudo ver una pequeña mancha multicolor girar frente a sus ojos.

-Ah- susurró y enfocó para ver claramente a aquella veintena de peces que esperaban impacientes que les liberara.

-Creo que están ansiosos, Sakura –le dijo el general con suavidad.

Dándole de beber a Bruno recordó a los peces que se suponían eran uno de los motivos por los cuales había llevado a la sirena a aquel paraje del bosque. La miró y se percató de que estaba tan seria, tan ensimismada que se dio cuenta de que tal vez ni recordaba que debía darles la libertad de la que tanto hablaba. Los tomó y se los mostró.

-Oh, sí, lo había olvidado- y la doncella dio una media sonrisa.

Había estado tan angustiada que la muy pobre se había olvidado de liberarlos, ¿cómo era posible?, sus amigos acuáticos seguramente estaba molestos e impacientes por su falta de memoria.

Tomó el recipiente y la sonrisa le surgió de nuevo al ver como sus pequeños peces bullían de aquí para allá ansiosos por volver al mar.

El general le extendió la mano y ella la tomó con gusto para incorporarse más cómodamente, caminó y se acercó a la orilla de aquel gran cuerpo de agua salada. Una sensación repentina de alegría le colmó el cuerpo y le despejó aquellas grandes dudas y pensamientos tristes.

Y es que la adorable y voluble sirena tenía la cualidad de cambiar de estado de ánimo de un momento a otro, algo que generalmente le ayudaba, pero también llegaba a perjudicarle, tanto a ella como a los demás.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al agua, y sentir de una vez por todas el agua salada de su querido padre océano, la sirena se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro y otro más.

El general estaba intrigado, pero no dijo nada, la cara de la doncella no era algo que le provocaba angustia o preocupación, al menos no en ese momento. Y la adorable sirenita le sonrió, dejó el recipiente en el suelo, le dio la espalda y con toda la inocencia que le rodeaba lo dejó pasmado.

-General, ¿puede ayudarme a quitarme el vestido?-

El humano se sorprendió, las manos de la sirena se removían ansiosas en su espalda queriendo desabotonar aquel centenar de botones que resguardaban ese precioso y sencillo vestido azul que la sirena portaba.

No podía hablar, pero tampoco tuvo que hacerlo.

-General- lo llamó de nuevo al no obtener ayuda –ayúdeme por favor, son muchos botones y no alcanzo algunos-

Y el militar pareció despertar, y por alguna razón misteriosa, o simple inercia, comenzó a desabotonar el vestido.

La ingenua Sakura sonrió y suspiró aliviada pensando que la ropa de los humanos siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero de alguna manera impráctica o exagerada, ¡tanta tela para cubrir el cuerpo!, no era tan necesario desde su muy práctico sentido de la moda.

Las humanas se sacrificaban llevando toda esa ropa interior, y a veces esos incómodos e insufribles corsé que esperaba no volver a ponerse nunca, y por si fuera poco, algunas veces había que ponerse otro pequeño y delgado vestido, todo debajo del vestido que realmente era el que todos veían ¡para que tanta ropa!

¿Realmente era necesario?

Y realmente cada una de las piezas le parecían hermosas, pero llevar tantas a la vez lo creía innecesario. Y no era tan difícil comprender porque le parecía de esa forma, en el mar la dulce doncella generalmente solo usaba un sostén, ocasionalmente otra prenda, ¡pero no había que tener tanta ropa encima!

Los vestidos y ropajes humanos eran lindos, no lo negaba, pero a veces le parecían tan…imprácticos…Además era todo un ritual ponérselos, al menos para ella, que aun no se acostumbraba a tantos broches, listones y botones.

Aun se le dificultaba ensamblar todo correctamente en solitario, afortunadamente siempre contaba con la ayuda de la abuela, y ya estaba haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, pero justo ese día llevaba ese vestido azul tan lindo pero que se le complicaba tanto.

-¡_Es que me gusta tanto!-_

El militar, por su parte, trataba enfocar todos sus pensamientos en algo más que no fuera el hecho de que estaba desvistiendo a la traviesa y atractiva sirena, ni en como el hombro blanco y terso de la izquierda ya se encontraba casi por completo desnudo, u otros tantos detalles que le llevaban a pensar que era mejor haberla esperado otro poco más.

-Gracias- dijo la sirena, hablando y hablando sin saber que poco o nada era la atención que el militar le ponía.

**Hombres, todos son iguales, nunca escuchan…**

Si, es cierto…pero, ¡no interrumpas!

**Que carácter…**

Pues bien, que la sirena siguió con su parloteo habitual y el general con la penosa y bella actividad de ayudarle a desvestirse.

-…y quiero nadar con ellos, se me ocurrió- rió –afortunadamente me preparé y me puse el traje de baño…- dio una mueca de fastidio, el traje de baño no le gustaba, pero la abuela la reprendería de no llevarlo.

Y rió de nuevo.

Si bien había hecho caso en eso de nadar con el traje de baño no le había confesado a la abuela que se lo pondría debajo del vestido y omitiría la ropa interior.

¡Para que llevarla!

El traje de baño era tan o más incomodo que la ropa interior, ¿para qué llevar ambos?

En fin, que estaba bastante bien con ello, y ya se las arreglaría después.

-…y creo que la moda de los humanos es un poco impráctica, ¿verdad?-

Y el caballero imperial solo asintió sin saber cómo fue que la doncella acuática hablaba de la moda si lo último que recordaba haberla escuchado decir era que los peces betas eran territoriales, o algo así.

Y es que ella había hablado de tantas cosas mientras la ayudaba y él había escuchado tan poco de la conversación (mucho menos de lo que normalmente escuchaba) que francamente había perdido el hilo.

Cuando la sirena terminó de sacarse el vestido le entregó las ropas al general, tomó el recipiente en sus manos y corrió por aquella gran piedra que sobresalía. Liberaría desde ahí a los peces.

-_Que bien que trae eso puesto-_ se dijo así mismo el militar al verla correr por la piedra y recordar en qué condiciones la había encontrado en la alberca.

Sinceramente el general no estaba del todo seguro que aquel traje de baño fuera lo mejor para él y sus ojos, u ojo, pero por el momento tenía que ser algo bueno, porque si bien no era muy revelador estaba completamente seguro de que por un momento agradecía que así fuera, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar de verla desnuda corriendo de aquí para allá entre el pasto, las rocas y el agua de un lugar tan hermoso como ese.

Suspiró y buscó un lugar adecuado para dejar el vestido de la doncella; finalmente lo encontró en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano de donde comía Bruno.

Dio media vuelta y sonrió –_que indecisa es- _ y era que la dama de cabellos rosas se había arrepentido en el último momento y bajaba de nuevo la roca.

Se paró frente al agua, mirándola profundamente, sonriendo con nostalgia. El general no dejó de verla ni un instante, intrigado un poco por esa indecisión y ese ir y venir que la sirena tenía. Y la indecisa Sakura giró y le sonrió, casi como si hubiera adivinado la cuestión que le nacía al verla.

-Mejor entraré con ellos desde aquí- dijo con un timbre más alto del normal, para que él la escuchara, el militar le sonrió, ella rió y entró al agua.

Todo ese ir y venir era provocado porque estaba tan emocionada y contenta por volver a tocar el agua del océano que francamente no se decidía. El militar asintió ante su comentario y la miró entrar en el agua y sumergirse.

Cuando sus dedos de humana tocaron el agua tibia y salada un calosfrió le recorrió el cuerpo por completo haciéndola sonreír ¡como extrañaba el mar! El agua de la piscina le había ayudado a sobrellevar esa ansiedad, esa necesidad de sumergirse en el agua, pero definitivamente nada se comparaba a la sensación de bañarse en el agua salada donde creció.

Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose sumamente feliz y ansiosa de sentir ese cosquilleo agradable en todo su cuerpo, no solo en sus pies. Caminó en el agua, adentrándose poco a poco sintiéndose más y más alegre y tranquila. Olvidándose por un instante de la angustia y la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

Solo estaba el mar, el ansiado océano que tanto añoraba.

-_Está feliz- _ se dijo el general, y se sintió sumamente contento de poder brindarle aquella dicha a la noble criatura que le rescató en el mar.

La miró por un buen tiempo, observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de sus cabellos, los gestos de su rostro alegre y resplandeciente, el brillo intenso que se le escapaba de los verdes ojos. La sirena estaba contenta, estaba realmente feliz, y eso, eso le hacía sentirse un hombre sumamente afortunado.

Cuando el agua le llegaba más allá del cuello la observó sumergirse por completo, trató de no angustiarse mucho, la sirena ya sabía nadar excelentemente y no corría peligro, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intranquilo.

Claro que al verla emerger del agua suspiró aliviado, y se sintió un poco exagerado por todo ello. Decidió relajarse un poco y dejarla nadar tranquilamente. Se sentó a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles y se dispuso a leer.

La sirena, por su parte, de vez en vez se daba cuenta de la mirada que el general le daba, y le hacía sentir tan rara…incomoda, ansiosa, feliz, nerviosa, tantas cosas…de alguna manera cuando él se concentró en las letras de su libro suspiró tranquila, pero también hubo algo dentro de ella que se molestó…era como si ella deseara que el militar la mirara por mucho, pero mucho tiempo, por muy confusa o muy incómoda que la dejara el estar bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos, u ojo.

-Muy bien- dijo la doncella y destapó aquel frasco dejando la tapa en una de las rocas cercanas –a ser libres- dijo en una oración feliz y melancólica.

Sumergió el recipiente y de él uno a uno los peces fueron saliendo, nadando en la inmensidad de las aguas saliendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

La orgullosa Sakura sonrió al verlos salir, y a pesar de que su corazón se sentía triste por dejarles, más grande era la dicha de verlos libres nadando de acá para allá, sin paredes de vidrio, ni restricciones de ningún tipo.

Los miró o imaginó partir rumbo al mar, en ese camino que se estrechaba conforme se acercaban al océano, se tomó de la roca, y colocó el recipiente observando solo el camino que los peces llevarían.

-Adiós…lo extrañaré mucho- dijo con pena.

Y sintió algo en sus piernas y se sumergió para ver que era. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al mirarlos ahí, flotando frente suyo!

-Ah…se han- quiso hablar, pero el agua le entró en la garganta y el aire se le escapó formando burbujas que subían y subían.

¡Era una humana!, ¡como osaba olvidarlo!

Salió con presteza a la superficie y exhaló e inhaló con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento. En cuanto pudo se sumergió de nuevo y miró a los pequeños peces moverse de nuevo en derredor suyo, en aquella danza que sabía que era su idioma, idioma que desafortunadamente nunca conoció, pero que estaba segura serían las gracias que los peces le daban por su libertad.

¡Como deseaba hablarles!, pero no podía, era humana, además era un poco complicado mantener la respiración y verlos claramente. Aun así se las arregló para comunicarles que no era nada y que se alejaran de ella y fueran felices en el ancho y bello océano que tanto añoraban en aquella pecera.

Nadó con ellos un poco, alejándose de la costa y llevándolos a aquel lugar que era la entrada de agua, donde el agua era más azul y el lugar más profundo, donde empezaba realmente el mar.

Salió a la superficie.

-Adiós, adiós- movía la mano de lado a lado, contenta y triste por verlos partir, eran sus amigos y les echaría mucho de menos.

Y entre la nostalgia, la alegría, la confusión y la angustia la sirena regresó y siguió nadando por mucho tiempo, continuamente se sumergía observando las rocas, los peces, las piernas de algunas aves que flotaban en pos de su alimento, o flotaba boca arriba observando el montón de florecillas de los arboles que cercaban los rayos del sol, las nubes, las hojas, las aves que volaban, o los pétalos y florecillas que caían al agua con delicadeza y hermosura.

El tiempo corría tan despacio y tan lento para la joven de cabellos rosas. Varias veces había invitado al humano a compartir la deliciosa y refrescante agua del lugar, pero el noble y caballeroso general se negaba y la rechazaba con cortesía y amabilidad; ocasionalmente ella se molestaba, o seguía insistiendo, pero solía rendirse cuando la sonrisa del general era solo para ella, cuando su voz ronca y suave le dirigían unas palabras y ella, entre su mirada, su sonrisa y su voz, solo sentía que le temblaba todo y le ardía el rostro, y decidía que mejor le dejaba tranquilo y nadaba otro poco para despejar el repentino nerviosismo que le invadía.

Y la sirena siguió nadando y…

**Si, eso ya lo dijiste!**

Impaciente!, estaba por pasar a lo que sigue…

**Pues te estabas tardando mucho!**

Shhh…

Pues bien, decía que la dulce y tranquila Sakura se encontró nadando por largo tiempo, y en cierta ocasión se recargó contra aquella gran roca en la cual muchos días antes el príncipe Naruto se acostó y platicó con su amiga Hinata.

El agua de mar le relajaba el cuerpo y le despejaba aquella pesadez que se instalaba de vez en vez en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, debido a su más reciente intento de invitar a nadar al general, el corazón se le oprimía y le latía con fuerza en una mezcla extraña que le intranquilizaba de sobremanera. Así que bajo el reguardo de esa gran roca se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-_¿Qué es esto?-_

Se preguntaba continuamente, obviamente refiriéndose a toda esa gama de sentimientos que el militar le hacía brotar en el cuerpo cada vez que le veía, sentía, imaginaba, pensaba o hablaba.

Y la sirena sabía que todo aquello era digno de preocuparse y de tomarse en cuenta. La última pista que sumaba era aquel sentimiento desagradable y malhumorado que le dio cuando lo escuchó hablar de otra mujer y darle el adjetivo de hermosa; aquella doncella que cantaba en ese lugar donde precisamente se encontraban.

Hasta incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez el general no solo le había llevado para liberar a sus amigos, o para darle el gusto de tocar el agua salada, sino tal vez también para tener la oportunidad de buscar a aquella doncella cantarina que se rumoreaba era tan bella, pensó muchas posibilidades, todas desagradables, cabe aclarar.

-_¿Qué me pasó?, ¿por qué?-_

Y la misma rabia, si, rabia y enojo, la invadían de nuevo, tal cual la había invadido en aquel corto lapso de tiempo cuando escuchó al militar hablar de otra doncella. ¡qué tonto resultaba ahora!

Pero la sirena se auto-consolaba con el hecho de que tal vez ese sentimiento incomodo se debía a que realmente pocas ocasiones escuchaba hablar al guardia imperial, y mucho menos eran las ocasiones en las cuales el hablaba de alguna mujer.

-¿_Qué es está sensación?-_

Deseaba gritar, berrear, romper algo, estaba tan molesta.

-_Eso, mi querida amiga son celos, lo sabes , no tienes por qué engañarte tanto-_

_-¿Celos?-_

La mente inquieta de la sirena se movía velozmente, ¿realmente era capaz de sentir celos al pensar que el general Hatake se fijara en otra mujer que no fuese ella?

-_No, no…debe…debe ser algo más-_

_-__Solo acéptalo, no es tan difícil de hacer-_

Y la noble y confundida sirena sabía que aquella vocecilla molesta que hablaba dentro de ella tenía razón, pero se negaba todavía a ver la realidad, porque además del enorme temor que siente ante esa clase de revelaciones, sabía que si aceptaba que aquellos eran celos muy probablemente debía aceptar que aquello que sentía por el general Hatake no era una simple y pura amistad.

Y eso la asustaba.

_-"Mi pequeña sirena mi ayuda no es gratuita, salvarte la vida también será a cambio de algo, pero no te preocupes, aún no se me ocurre nada, mas adelante resolveré qué, mientras tanto ve y diviértete, vete de mi vista sirena"-_

Porque la angustiada y celosa sirenita sentía muy dentro de ella misma que aquel sentimiento que pudiera llegar a sentir por el general Kakashi la llevaría a algo triste y cruel, algo como aquel sueño. No sabía cómo o por qué lo sabía, pero solo lo sabía, lo sentía, era un presentimiento fuerte y angustioso que no le dejaba en sosiego desde que soñó esa mancha de sangre que le empapaba las manos y el vestido.

_-"Dulce pequeña, mira…tu cuerpo…lo has hecho… Tú, mi linda niña, tu lo has mata…"-_

¿Por qué tenía un presentimiento tan malo?, ¿por qué la voz de su sueño y la de Ela eran tan iguales?, ¿por qué pensar en eso le daba tanto miedo?

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos y miedos que la atormentada criatura de cabellos rosados no se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se sumergía en las aguas de ese lugar, ni tampoco se enteró como aquel otro ser se acercaba sigilosa y prudentemente hasta ella, sin ser descubierta por nada.

La preocupada Sakura solo fue consciente de ello cuando sintió un ligero tirón en una de sus manos; tuvo que sumergirse en las aguas para estar segura de que era eso que le jalaba de uno de sus brazos.

¡Cuánta fue la sorpresa que se llevo la doncella al ver los ojos perlados de su amiga Hinata!

¡Era su amiga!, ¡flotando a su lado, tomando su mano con esa gentileza que le caracterizaba, mirándola con toda la ternura y alegría del mundo, con sus cabellos largos y negros flotando de aquí para allá!

-¡HINA…!-

Quiso gritar, pero el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y el agua se le metía en el cuerpo, ¡era una humana!, la sorpresa acabó con el oxígeno y pronto tuvo que salir. Comenzó a toser y toser para lograr recuperarse.

El general Hatake, que siempre estuvo un tanto al pendiente de ella, al escucharla toser se preocupó un poco.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- le habló casi a gritos, por la distancia.

-Si…si… ¡sí!- reafirmó continuamente, pues entre tos y tos nada se le entendía, se asomó un poco –si, general, es…estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- y estaba por incorporarse e ir en su ayuda.

-Sí, sí, no, no se moleste, estoy bien…solo…solo tomé un poco de agua, es todo- dijo con claridad al fin, con la garganta raspándole un poco por el esfuerzo.

Y la sirena aun se admiraba ¡cómo era posible que algo tan noble como el agua la hiriera de esa forma! Se sumergió de nuevo y ahí estaba Hinata esperando por verla, Sakura le sonrió, Hinata igual, y la abrazó.

-Sakura chan, me alegro tanto de que estés bien- le dijo con dulzura al abrazarla, de alguna manera la ahora humana sabía que su tierna amiga sonreía y lloraba por igual, y es que la tímida Hinata era tan dulce que casi podía asegurarlo –¡te he encontrado!, ¡te he encontrado Sakura chan!- y de nuevo la abrazó.

La noble cantante estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a su amiga, la alegría se le desbordaba por los ojos, ¡se sentía tan dichosa!, su amiga estaba bien, un poco (o un mucho) cambiada, pero estaba bien.

Cuando se comunicó con aquel pequeño grupo de peces y le dieron indicaciones de donde encontrarla tuvo esperanzas, pero sinceramente no imaginó que la encontraría tan rápido ni tan fácilmente.

Para sorpresa de la tierna sirena de cabellos negros las indicaciones le llevaron justo a aquel hermoso paraje donde conoció al humano que le rondaba en los sueños. Y por un momento la apenada sirenita pensó que tal vez se había equivocado, porque tal vez su inconsciente le había llevado a ese maravilloso lugar donde tan gratos recuerdos guardaba.

¡Cuánta alegría sintió al ver la silueta lejana y pequeña de su amiga recargada contra aquella roca!

El cabello rosado de su amiga era inconfundible, y, aunque lo recordaba más largo, sabía perfectamente que muy pocas personas compartían esa coloración tan peculiar.

-_"Debe ser ella, sí, estoy segura"-_

De alguna manera reprimió las ganas de gritarle, además de que realmente no la hubiera escuchado, su amiga estaba muy lejos, nadó lo más rápido que pudo, muy a pesar de que a la pobre le pesaba terriblemente el cuerpo.

Necesitó descansar tras una roca y dio otro pequeño vistazo a su amiga, solo para estar segura, y lo estuvo, estuvo completamente segura de que esa mujer no podía ser nadie más que su amiga desaparecida.

La dicha le embargó el cuerpo y las tiernas lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Cuando estaba por gritar su nombre algo se lo impidió, escuchó un ruido extraño que le asustó repentinamente.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con aquella extraña criatura de cuatro patas que Sakura solía llamar como "caballos" en aquellos libros que tan amorosamente le mostraba, eran criaturas hermosas, pero seguían dándole un poco de temor, se escondió tímidamente y dio otro pequeño vistazo, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al mirar a un humano.

¡Había un humano!

Estaba sentado leyendo, muy cerca de ese caballo negro. No reparó mucho en el aspecto del humano, tal vez debió hacerlo, pues la noble Hinata se hubiera dado cuenta que esos cabellos grises que se asomaban sobre la pasta del libro eran similares a los que su amiga describía tenía el misterioso hombre que había conocido y salvado, e igualmente eran semejantes a los que poseía uno de aquellos tres hombres que encontraron al príncipe Naruto.

-_"Debe estar escondiéndose de él"-_ dedujo rápidamente la tranquila Hyuuga –_"¡tal vez él la tiene prisionera!"-_

Esos y muchos más angustiantes pensamientos la invadieron repentinamente, pues aunque estaba algo alejada ella conocía perfectamente lo que cada gesto del rostro de su amiga significaba.

Y pudo leer en su rostro que estaba angustiada, triste, preocupada y otro tanto más de sentimientos que solo le llevaron a nadar lo más sigilosamente posible para llegar a ella y ayudarla a escapar.

Llegó y le tomó de la mano y es que la tímida Hinata sabía que mucho del éxito de una huída era afectado por el sigilo, la prudencia y la precaución que se tiene al realizarla.

-Sakura chan, estas bien, cuanto me alegro, estábamos tan preocupados- se separó de ella y le tomó las manos –te extrañamos tanto-

Y la adorable joven de ojos verdes veía en esos ojos violáceos la verdad con la que hablaba, y quiso hablarle, decirle tantas cosas, pero desafortunadamente ya no podía hacerlo en el agua, tenía que salir.

El aire en los pulmones pronto se le acabó, obligándola a salir. Soltó una de las manos de la tierna Hinata y salió a la superficie, indicándole con la otra mano que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez fuera inhaló y exhaló continuamente, le faltaba desde hacía tiempo el oxigeno, pero no se había atrevido a interrumpir a su querida amiga.

-Hi…Hina….Hinata- dijo entrecortadamente, y la abrazó posesivamente –te…te extra…extrañe tanto ami…amiga- y tomaba aire continuamente y la soltó.

Y la tímida sirena no podía si no solo sonreír correspondiendo a las palabras entrecortadas de su amiga, ¡tan sorprendida estaba que no podía respirar adecuadamente!

-¿Cómo es que estas…?- dijo Sakura cuando su voz y su respiración se normalizaron, pero no pudo finalizar la frase, la mano de su amiga indicó que guardara silencio -¿qué?-

-Sshhh- le dijo ella despacio y tranquilo –no hables tan fuerte-

-¿Por qué?- murmuró.

-Nos escuchara- susurró –ven- le jaló de la mano –te lo explico en el camino, tenemos que irnos pronto-

-¿Irnos?-

-Si- asintió, el cabello negro flotaba en el agua y le caía por los blancos hombros dándole un aspecto hermoso y tranquilo –escaparnos-

-¿Escaparnos?- preguntó intrigada, su amiga asintió -¿de qué?-

La tierna Hinata hiso un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos –de él, del humano- y señaló al frente, donde el general seguía leyendo.

-¿El human… ¡ah!- Hinata le dio otro "sshhh" pero ella solo sonrió –te refieres al general Kakashi-

-¿General Kakashi?-

Y la de cabellos rosas asintió y sonrió, su amiga seguramente pensaba muy mal de aquel noble militar.

-No es el humano que…-

-Si- respondió rápidamente ya sin modular tanto la voz –es la persona de la que te hable, él me ha ayudado mucho todo este tiempo...-

-Pero es un humano y….-

Sakura miró donde el temido humano, y con voz tenue, seria pero segura dijo:

–No tienes por qué preocuparte por él…es un humano, pero no todos los humanos son malos, él nunca me haría…nos haría- corrigió –daño alguno- y sonrió tenuemente mirando aun la silueta lejana y pacifica del guardia imperial.

La tierna Hinata sonrió al ver en esos ojos verdes la alegría, el agradecimiento y la sinceridad que aquellas palabras llevaban, además de que el brillo en los ojos verdes de su amiga era aquel mismo brillo con el que le habló de él la primera vez, pero más notable, más intenso y más profundo.

¿Acaso su amiga realmente si estaba enamorada de ese humano?

Lo había sospechado desde aquella ocasión, claro que solo lo había dicho en tono de broma-verdad y su amiga rápidamente recalcó que no era cierto, así que solo había quedado en sospecha; pero en esos momentos, al escucharla hablar de esa forma y al verla tan feliz por solo mirarlo, supo que aquella vez no estaba tan errada después de todo.

-Me alegra y me hace sentir más tranquila, pero Sakura…-

Y la doncella de ojos verdes pareció despertar ante las palabras de su amiga, y giró para verla, la preocupación y tristeza enmarcaban el rostro blanco y suave de la adorable Hyuuga.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, qué paso, dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?- y la afligida Sakura se tocó el cabello rosado –dime Sakura, ¿por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente?...-

La adorable y cantarina doncella del mar tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, deseaba saber tanto que simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar, o que hacer.

-Yo…Hinata- pausó y se recargó contra la gran roca, sabía que todo lo que había hecho lo hiso de la peor manera, de igual forma sabía que solo había acarreado problemas y preocupaciones a los seres queridos que la esperaban en el mar.

-Solo cuéntamelo, te esperaré lo necesario, no te preocupes- dijo amablemente, sabía que su amiga estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Bueno, cuando mi madre me castigó aquel día- Hinata asintió, recordaba todo claramente –estaba muy triste y molesta- Sakura tomó un poco de su cabello rosado, nerviosa – y decidí escaparme y conocer el mundo de los humanos-

-Sakura-

-Sí, se que fue tonto e irresponsable- dijo con tranquilidad impropia en ella –pero ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy enojada- Hinata sonrió, claro que lo sabía, volvía a ser aquella temperamental niña –además…también sabes lo importante que era para mí el mundo de los humanos-

-Si…pero-

-Tenía que regresar Hinata, -la interrumpió repentinamente -tenía que hacerlo, era algo más fuerte que yo, era una necesidad, una enorme necesidad que sentía aquí, aquí dentro- se señaló el corazón –no sé cómo explicarlo, quizás no me comprendas, pero…-

Grande era la necesidad de conocer y estar en ese mundo, era algo sumamente fuerte, algo tan grande que le llevó a desobedecer las reglas de su propia madre.

-Ya, no te angusties por eso, después me dices, está bien- dijo la comprensiva Hinata.

Quizás lo que hiso su amiga no estaba bien, pero no quería verla angustiada por más tiempo, solo quería regresar cuanto antes a su ciudad y que todos estuvieran tranquilos al saberla de vuelta.

-Gracias Hinata-

Y la de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te hemos buscado por todos lados- dijo aun cuidado el volumen de su voz y rió con suavidad –cuando regresemos todos estarán muy contentos-

-¿Regresar?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la de cabellos negros –todos te están esperando y…-

-Yo no puedo regresar-

-¿Qué?- parpadeó y parpadeó sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía de esa necesidad de su amiga por conocer la tierra, pero si ya había pasado todo ese tiempo ahí realmente no entendía el porqué no desear regresar a su mundo –pero…-

-Mírame-

-¿Qué?-

-No te has dado cuenta aún- rio suavemente.

-¿De qué?-

Y Sakura sonrió y le indicó que se sumergiera un poco.

Hinata entonces pudo ver claramente a que se refería ¡era una humana!

Su cola verde no estaba, solo un par de piernas.

Se preguntaran como era posible que la adorable Hinata no notara la diferencia entre la escamosa y verde cola de su amiga que ahora solo eran dos blancas piernas de humana que se movían de arriba abajo con suavidad, ¿cómo era que la tímida cantante no notó las ropas extrañas que ella portaba?

Pues bien, que esta es la simple respuesta: cuando la tierna Hinata la miró simplemente el corazón se le rebozó con tanta dicha que solo quiso llegar cuanto antes a ella, y cuando supo que no estaban solas se sintió tan intranquila que lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta su amiga y emprender el regreso sin que el humano las viera.

Cuando al fin estuvo con ella y le abrazó no reparó en ningún detalle en especial, solo en el rostro y las manos de su amiga, porque solo pensaba en cómo salir cuanto antes de ahí y en la dicha que le recorría el cuerpo al verla sana y salva.

-Tu…tu cola- exclamó al salir del agua, Sakura sonrió –tienes…tienes pi…pi…- ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaban.

-Piernas- completó Sakura.

-Eres, eres una humana-

Y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si hubiera dicho alguna blasfemia, su amiga asintió profundizando más la sorpresa en sus ojos violáceos.

¡Sakura era una humana!, ¿cómo lo había logrado?, ¿cómo regresarían?

Un humano no lograría vivir en su hogar por muy bueno que fuera nadando y buceando, simplemente moriría.

-¿Có…cómo es qué?- susurró débilmente. Seguía sorprendida, su mente trabajaba tan rápido y tan lento imaginando todo lo que ese cambio generaría en el resto de sus amigos, ¡en la guardiana Tsunade!

-Fui con Ela- dijo bajando la mirada, como si el solo repetir el nombre fuera un pecado.

-¡Ela!- y la de cabellos rosas asintió.

Hinata se tapó de nuevo la boca, estaba escandalizada, ¡había ido a esa cueva!, a ese lugar tan peligroso, al sitio del que se decía jamás, JAMÁS se debía recurrir.

Y es que Ela era el lugar o "cosa" más misteriosa, más temida, más peligrosa que había en los siete mares.

-Ella, ella me convirtió en humana-

-Pero Sakura- la interrumpió la cantante –sabes que no debemos…que es muy peligroso y….-

-Sí, si, si, lo sé- dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado –pero estaba tan desesperada, deseaba tanto estar aquí- alzó el rostro y sintió la tibieza de los rayos del sol –no pensé en otra solución Hinata, sé que fue algo tonto y peligroso, pero….deseaba tanto ser un humano-

-Ser un humano…- susurró, y su amiga asintió –yo pensé que solo querías conocer la tierra, no…-

-Yo también- la interrumpió –yo también lo creía…pero cuando subí y conocí el sol, el aire, las nubes, cuando vi todo esto- sonrió –mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo….era como si yo…como si yo perteneciera aquí-

-Sakura chan, somos sirenas y…-

-Y las sirenas pertenecen al mar- completó con aquella tristeza y monotonía que siempre le imprimía a esas palabras que continuamente su madre le decía –lo sé…pero…por un momento sentí que no era así-

-Sakura yo…no sé qué decirte y…-

-No te preocupes Hinata- le sonrió, recuperando aquella sonrisa de siempre, con lo cual su amiga se tranquilizó un poco.

-Tienes que regresar Sakura- la dulce voz de su amiga la despertó.

-Pero soy humana-

-Entonces tendremos que regresarte a ser una sirena…- resolvió la joven –si E…Ela te convirtió en humana, también podrá regresarte a ser sirena-

Por muy peligroso que le parecía simplemente no daba con otra solución.

-Pero…- y la angustiada Sakura se removió nerviosa, sin saber que hacer…y si su amiga tenía razón…

Estaba tan confundida y asustada…y es que la pobre criatura sabía que aún ni pagaba por su vida, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que Ela le pediría, ¿cómo es que iría de nuevo a desear que revirtiera la magia y la regresara a ser una sirena?

Cuando decidió ir con Ela pensó que era simplemente rebeldía, o esa ansiedad tan grande que le nacía de volver a ver a los humanos y sus maravillas, de conocer a su supuesto amor, al príncipe Sasuke, de volver a conversar con el general….pero había algo más que solo eso, había un deseo impetuoso por volver a tocar la tierra, por caminar en ella, por sentir el sol, el viento.

En ese momento no pudo reconocerlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Porque así como en aquel entonces extrañaba el mundo de los humanos ahora extrañaba el mar, las rocas, los peces, el arrecife, sus amigos y a su madre.

Era como si la pobre sirenita estuviera dividida entre dos mundos.

Quería volver, pero también quedarse…

Y había tantas cosas que la confundida sirena no podía comprender, había tantos enredos en su corazón, en su cuerpo y en su mente que no podía esclarecer ni el más mínimo de ellos.

Si regresaba al mar estaría de nuevo con su familia…pero…no estaría con la abuela y el abuelo, no podría ver ni volver jamás a la mansión Hatake, ni oler las rosas y flores, ni jugar con los canes, ni aprender a montar con Perla, ni ganarse la confianza de Bruno…ni verlo a él…ni estar con él. Si regresaba sabía que su madre le restringiría más, y eso implicaba decirle un adiós total al mundo de los humanos, al general Kakashi.

Y el corazón afligido de la sirena estaba tan enredado…no quería dejar de ver al general, de solo pensarlo le dolía el pecho…pero, por otra parte…si ella regresaba tal vez ese cruel y sanguinario sueño no se cumpliría y él…él estaría bien…

-No…no lo sé Hinata yo…-

-Sé que es peligroso Sakura, pero…pero…tienes que regresar, y si no hay otra forma…además si ya te las arreglaste una vez para salir ilesa…tal vez Ela comprenda y…bueno…- tan ansiosa estaba que no sabía bien como hilar las ideas –no lo sé…tenemos que intentarlo, tienes que regresar con nosotros…regresar…-

-Regresar al mar- susurró Sakura, Hinata asintió.

Tenía que decidirse, tal vez su tranquila y tímida amiga Hinata tenía razón…pero…giró y miró al soldado que descansaba tan lejos de ellas, ajeno a todo lo que provocaba en su angustiado y confundido corazón.

Hinata la observó detenidamente y vio en sus ojos verdes la tristeza y la angustia, y cualquier duda que le quedaba se despejó inmediatamente.

-_Sakura…-_

Su amiga estaba enamorada de ese humano…pero ese amor por muy puro o hermoso que fuera solo le acarrearía dolor, porque las sirenas pertenecían al mar y los humanos a la tierra. Porque un amor entre una sirena y un humano era imposible.

Y nadie lo sabía con más certeza y tristeza que ella misma, porque ella también sentía un amor profundo por un humano.

-Sakura ¿estas enamo…?-

-Solo hasta el baile- la interrumpió mirándola de pronto, como si recordara algo sumamente importante que se le había olvidado –Hinata- le tomó las blancas manos –por favor déjame pensarlo, déjame pensarlo hasta el baile-

-¿El baile?-

Y la adorable Sakura asintió.

-Dentro de unos días habrá un baile en palacio, todas las doncellas deben asistir, incluyéndome, he estado aprendiendo a bailar, –rio, Hinata asintió –a bailar como los humanos, quiero ir- dijo bajito, con tristeza –por favor, solo dame ese tiempo para pensar las cosas…y…bueno…tal vez pase algo importante y….tal vez se nos ocurra algo mejor para…para…- pausó débilmente, no encontraba mucho con que afianzarse a esa idea –pensar mejor las cosas y…bueno…-

-Está bien-

Y la confundida Sakura levantó el rostro, y miró la cara tierna y comprensiva de su amiga. Había aceptado.

-Gracias Hinata- la abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan feliz.

Y es que la dulce Sakura sabía perfectamente que esos pocos días que le restaban para el gran baile poco o nada ayudarían en la elección de una decisión, pero quería ganar tiempo, quería sosegarse un poco, quería estar con su entrañable general Kakashi por más tiempo….además, quería bailar con él en esa gran sala y…

-Pero le diré a Tsunade sama que te encontré-

-Ella no entenderá- dijo desconcertada, ya se imaginaba a su madre emergiendo de las olas y destruyendo las casas de la aldea.

Hinata negó con la cabeza –hablaré con ella, haré que comprenda y te dé el tiempo que pides-

-Pero Hinata, mi madre…-

-Lo siento Sakura…si vieras su rostro, -dijo afligida, triste -si pudieras mirar como sus ojos son cada vez más opacos y tristes….- y la culpa se reflejó en el tierno rostro de Sakura –tengo que decirle que estas bien…no podría con la culpabilidad de verla sufriendo pensando que algo malo te ha pasado y yo sabiendo que no es así-

-Entiendo- susurró.

-Te prometo que lograré calmarla y que te dé tiempo- prometió ya más tranquila, convenciéndola.

Y la doncella de cabellos rosados sonrió ante ese esfuerzo que su amiga haría solo por ella. La de cabellos rosas sabía perfectamente todo lo que implicaba lidiar con el carácter y la fuerza de su madre cuando estaba molesta y desesperada, pero también conocía que a pesar de ser tímida y aparentemente frágil, Hinata poseía el don de la amabilidad y la perseverancia, su amiga era más fuerte y dulce que cualquier persona que conociera, y era bastante buena guardando secretos, si lo sabría ella, nunca lograron sacarle la verdad de esos suspiros cansinos que ocasionalmente daba.

-Si- sonrió también -¡oh!- exclamó de pronto –el general, te lo presentaré y…-

-No, no, Sakura es un humano y…-

Quiso detenerla, pero su amiga era escurridiza y terca y cuando menos pensó salía del resguardo de la roca y nadaba a la orilla.

-Te va a caer muy bien, es buena persona- dijo entre risas, mirando como su amiga seguía escondiéndose detrás de esa gran roca.

La emocionada chiquilla salió del agua tan pronto como pudo, dándose cuenta al caminar que había estado mucho tiempo sumergida y el cansancio le pegaba duramente en las piernas. Sin embargo la adorable doncella estaba animada y entusiasmada en llegar con el general y presentarle a una de las amigas de las que tanto le hablaba.

-¡General!- gritó al correr y sentir el frio del viento, sonriendo ante la sensación tan particular que era la tierra en sus pies mojados y el agua escurriéndosele por todos lados.

-¡Gener…! ¡ah!- un relincho impetuoso, furioso y horrible siguió a su grito. No pudo terminar su llamado.

Una sombra enorme se posó sobre ella saliendo del bosque de pronto. La indefensa joven cayó contra el pasto y observó un montón de patas que amenazaban con golpearle. Se cubrió el rostro completamente asustada y sorprendida, ni siquiera podía moverse, todo se había borrado en su cabeza, solo estaban esos cascos tratando de golpearla y los relinchos infernales resonando en su cabeza.

-¡General!- gritó asustada.

El militar se incorporó con presteza desde que notó como caía y el corcel la amenazaba, pero mucho se temía no llegar a tiempo, ella aun estaba muy lejos y el caballo la amenazaba con sus fuertes y fieras patas.

-¡Sakura!- gritó impotente e imponente mientras corría hasta ella.

Bruno se movía ansioso y preocupado, nervioso al ver a la mujer atrapada entre las peligrosas piernas de uno de los suyos, quiso soltarse y socorrerla, pero la cuerda se lo impedía, solo podía resoplar y resoplar con furia al saberse tan inútil.

-General- Sakura comenzó a llorar, solo veía cascos y mas cascos amenazándola.

-¡Sakura!- la voz dulce y preocupada de su amiga se escuchaba lejana entre tanto rechinido insoportable.

Un fuerte dolor le nació en el muslo izquierdo, ¡la había golpeado!

El general sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio como el corcel que apareció de la arbolada había logrado pisarla.

-¡Eregan! ¡quieto!-

La voz imponente de su dueño lo tranquilizó un poco, el cuadrúpedo dejó de amenazarla bajando al fin las patas delanteras, pero seguía inquieto, estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

-¡Quieto, tranquilo Eregant!-

Y aquel joven dueño del caballo apareció de pronto, tan rápido y tan de improvisto como había aparecido el corcel. Tomó las riendas y bajó el rostro del animal poniendo el suyo junto al del corcel, tranquilizándolo.

-Tranquilo, soy yo, Eregant, tranquilo- y lo acarició pausadamente.

El caballo dejó de resoplar, tranquilizándose, caminó un poco dando unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó de amenazarla por completo. Todo había pasado.

La asustada y dolorida sirena seguía sumida en el horrible susto que le había provocado todo aquello.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te hiso daño?- la voz masculina y calma le llegaba pero no comprendía del todo que le decía –doncella, niña, ¿estás bien?-

Y la noble doncella lo miró y asintió. El joven suspiró más tranquilo y le extendió la mano.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaron desde la arbolada.

La voz estrepitosa rompió con la tranquilidad y logró poner un poco ansiosos a los caballos que seguían nerviosos y quisquillosos.

La sirena logró incorporarse a duras penas, el susto, el dolor y la sorpresa le hacía complicado moverse. Pero pudo ver claramente que ese joven que le había rescatado no era otro sino aquel príncipe que conoció en el barco imperial.

Su cabello y sus ojos eran tan negros como recordaba, su piel pálida lucía tersa y su rostro seguía tan inmutable y tranquilo como en aquel entonces, definitivamente era el príncipe, el príncipe que supuestamente había ido a buscar.

-_Príncipe Sasuke- _

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó de nuevo al verla hacer una mueca de dolor al incorporarse –¿doncella, me escuchas?- cuestionó con su timbre real al no oír respuesta alguna a sus dudas.

-Si…-

Y el príncipe se alegró de oír aquello -disculpa que…-

-¡Sasuke!- gritaron de nuevo, interrumpiéndolo.

El monarca suspiró.

-Acá- dijo fuerte, pero sin gritar.

-Te dije que no debías…- y la silueta del príncipe Naruto se escurrió de entre los árboles, estaba sujetando las riendas de su hermosa yegua bicolor (mitad blanca, mitad amarilla) -…correr tan rápido, que tenía que llevar a Antoinette y eso me retrasaba- dijo entrecortadamente.

Su amigo había corrido como loco siguiendo al loco de su caballo, trato de darle alcance, pero era muy complicado si llevaba a Antoinette, la arbolada estaba muy densa y francamente no quería dejar a su yegua a la deriva, no porque se perdiera o huyera, Antoinette nunca le dejaría solo y siempre llegaría a donde sea que él estuviera, pero no quería dejarla sola, le daba pena y remordimiento. Porque el príncipe Uzumaki le tenía gran estima a su noble y apacible yegua como para dejarla abandonada sin decirle siquiera unas palabras de despedida.

-¿Y querías que te esperara?- preguntó con ironía.

-Claro- dijo el rubio, doblándose un poco para recuperar el aliento perdido.

-De haberlo hecho seguramente esta joven estaría herida o muerta-

-¿Qué?-

Y por vez primera el príncipe Naruto fue consciente de que no estaban únicamente ellos dos en ese lugar, pudo ver a una joven de cabellos rosados que estaba a un lado de su amigo, tenía cara de dolor, sorpresa y miedo.

-Por Dios ¿qué pasó?- dijo afligido.

-Eregant estaba asustado y en su carrera desafortunadamente tropezó con Sakura, de no haber sido por el príncipe Sasuke habría sido algo que no me perdonaría nunca-

-General Hatake- dijo el príncipe Sasuke al notarlo al fin.

-¡Kakashi!, ¡ ¿usted aquí? !- gritó el príncipe Naruto.

Y el militar asintió y se acercó hasta su monarca y su huésped.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si- susurró la sirena, bastante incómoda por causar que tantas veces se le preguntara lo mismo y que todos le miraran de esa forma tan preocupada.

-Déjame ver- y el general se arrodilló y levantó un poco ese traje de baño sucio que la sirena portaba.

-¡Kakashi no debería hacer eso!- gritó el monarca rubio, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, girando el rostro a un lado -¡es…es impropio y…!- la joven le parecía hermosa, cierto, pero no era adecuado andar haciendo esa clase de cosas. Tal vez al militar ya le estaba afectando la influencia de aquel general suyo que escribía tantos libros.

-Solo…solo fue algo ligero y ¡ah!- gritó, el militar le había tocando con cierta presión y le dolió tremendamente -¡me duele!- le gritó molesta y dolorida, jalándole de los cabellos grises con fuerza y desesperación.

-Hum…- dijo el general, como si la sirena no le hubiera tirado con fuerza –es cierto, unas compresas, días de descanso y estarás bien-

-Sí, si, pero ya déjeme que me duele- chilló Sakura aún tirándole de la cabeza para alejarlo.

Y el militar tan tranquilo como siempre se separó de ella y se incorporó.

Los monarcas y la tímida Hinata, miraron toda la escena con cierta sorpresa. Y era más que nada porque por un momento los de la nobleza se preguntaron quien era esa joven y qué relación tenía con el militar para que este le tuviera tanta confianza, y ¿qué rayos hacían en ese lugar?

Bien era sabido por ambos príncipes la soledad e indiferencia que caracterizaban a Hatake Kakashi, de cierta forma cada uno de ellos le estimaba y le guardaba respeto y admiración (aunque el príncipe Sasuke jamás de los jamases lo admitiría abiertamente) de ahí que se sintieran tan extrañados por el hecho de verle al lado de esa joven con tanta confianza y cercanía entre ambos. El general era amable, pero regularmente no convivía con nadie, mucho menos nadie se atrevería a siquiera molestarle, mucho menos a jalarle de los cabellos de aquella manera tan irrespetuosa.

-_Entonces los rumores son ciertos-_ pensó el ojos negros y profundos.

-_Ella es la doncella que decían- _ dedujo el de ojos azules, y mirando a su amigo y colega le sonrió con el "te dije que era cierto" pintado en el rostro, por supuesto el gesto fue ignorado por el otro.

En palacio corrían rumores de que el general de la guardia imperial tenía por huésped a una hermosa y joven doncella de peculiares cabellos rosados, ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical. También se decía que la joven era algo más que un huésped o un familiar, pero no se esclarecía del todo la relación que llevaba con su anfitrión.

Al príncipe Uzumaki, tan curioso y activo que era, la noticia no le paso desapercibida, a diferencia del príncipe Uchiha, que de no ser por su amigo el rumor no le habría llamado la atención.

Al parecer había algo de cierto de toda ese algarabía de murmullos que rondaban la silueta del solitario militar, pues de alguna manera se lograron enterar por boca del coronel Gai, de Kurenai y Asuma que la doncella de cabellos rosados si existía y no era simplemente un invento de la gente de la aldea.

Sin embargo el príncipe Naruto no logró concretar la gran cosa acerca de ello, todos era de cierta forma reservados con sus resoluciones respecto al general de la guardia imperial (excepto el coronel, pero realmente no le prestaban mucho caso). Además de que de no andar tan atareado y preocupado con su propia doncella misteriosa y con los preparativos del baile real, el príncipe Uzumaki le habría tomado más importancia y dado con la verdad de las cosas de una forma más rápida y concisa.

Pero bueno, el misterio se había resuelto al fin para ambos nobles, pero aún seguía sin ser del todo esclarecido, pero por el momento no importaba mucho, había cosas más repentinas por resolver.

-Tendremos que volver a casa pronto- declaró el preocupado soldado –será mejor partir cuanto antes-

-Pero aún es temprano- chilló con tristeza la sirena, aún no quería irse –y no me duele tanto, ve- y dio un paso, le dolió un poco pero logró disfrazarlo más o menos.

-Hum…- dijo no muy convencido.

-Por favor general, solo un poquito más ¿sí?- le rogó con sus ojos grandes, verdes y brillantes –solo un poquito, estoy bien, de verdad-

-Hum…- sus ojos ansiosos y puros eran lindos y convincentes, pero no estaba muy seguro de acceder a sus peticiones.

La risa estrepitosa del príncipe Naruto rompió con la tranquilidad del lugar, ¡y es que le había parecido tan gracioso ver al militar casi ceder a una petición hecha por una mujer!

-_Si se lo cuento al ermitaño pervertido de seguro no me creerá- _

Y es que el príncipe Naruto sabía que convencer a alguien como el general Hatake Kakashi era una tarea difícil, por no decir imposible, pues por muy serio e indiferente que fuera, el general no solía poner en tela de juicio sus decisiones.

Ya no le cambian dudas respeto a que era lo que esa joven de cabellos rosas representaba para el militar, tampoco le cabía la menor duda de lo sabio que era aquel viejo refrán que el ermitaño pervertido repetía incesantemente "jala más un rebozo que un caballo brioso".

-Kakashi, ¿no nos va a presentar?- cuestionó después de dejar de reírse a sus anchas.

-Ah…hum- asintió -ella es Sakura Haruno, mi…- se detuvo un poco, ¿cómo era que debía presentarla? –acompañante, huésped y amiga- la sirena sintió un brinquito en el corazón al escucharlo decir el "amiga" y era que el hombre nunca le había catalogado de esa forma –y ellos son el príncipe Naruto Uzumaki- el aludido reverenció – y el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha- y el moreno solo movió el rostro.

-Eres un descortés Teme- bufó el rubio, a veces u amigo le desesperaba un poco por ser tan orgulloso y reseco.

-Tsk-

-No, no importa y…- le defendió rápidamente la sirena, incomodando un poco al general.

-Claro que importa señorita Sakura- refutó el de cabellos dorados –se debe ser educado y cortés frente a una dama, más se está herida por culpa de nuestro caballo-

-Es verdad- dijo el príncipe Sasuke.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó sorprendido el monarca de ojos azules, generalmente su homónimo no le daba la razón, por mucho que la tuviera.

El príncipe Uchiha asintió –solo esta vez tienes razón- dijo en una tenue sonrisa, se inclinó ante la sirena –lamento profundamente el accidente, hubiera preferido no crearle incomodidades-

La dulce Sakura se sonrojó tenuemente presa de la sorpresa y la vergüenza de verlo arrodillado ante ella.

-No, no, este…usted me salvo y…eso es, es suficiente y…- habló nerviosa y sonrojada.

Y el general de nuevo sintió esa sensación incomoda y desagradable que le nacía al verla hablar con alguien más, como aquella vez cuando su soldado Shiranui Genma la acosaba contra la pared, como momentos antes cuando la sirena defendió al engreído monarca.

¿Acaso eran celos?

-_Celos…vaya-_ susurró con cierto tiente gracioso, irónico y amargo el militar.

Sí, eso que él sentía eran los terribles e insufribles celos que nos acosan cuando creemos poder perder algo que amamos y nos pertenece.

Y el militar rio para sus adentros –_pertenecerme, ella nunca me ha pertenecido, tranquilízate Hatake…- _ se regañó a sí mismo, como osaba pensar él tener el derecho de sentir aquello por la sirena –_además, ¿no lo recuerdas?_-

Y de nuevo rio con amargura.

El general recordó que hasta el momento lo único que lo ataba a la sirena era el hecho de que le debía la vida y de que había prometido devolverle el favor algún día. Ese que se convirtió en darle hospedaje, comida y lo necesario para su sustento hasta el día en que le presentara al príncipe Sasuke y ella cumpliera el sueño de conocerlo.

¿Por qué motivo lo había olvidado? Él solo la ayudaría en eso, por eso la tenía con él, tarde o temprano ese día llegaría y el momento de decirle adiós se presentaría. No había porque sentirse tan mal por el encuentro entre esos dos ¿no?

Y el soldado lo sabía, lo comprendía y lo aceptaba, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir esa rabia, esos celos que le comían el alma y la razón cada vez que pensaba siquiera dejarla en manos del engreído de su monarca, o de cualquier otro hombre o tritón.

El príncipe Uchiha se incorporó, había sido suficiente disculpa de su parte, y sinceramente el príncipe era orgulloso y testarudo, disculparse o admitir sus culpas y responsabilidades no eran cosas agradables ni sencillas de aceptar para un hombre como él.

-Eregant es tranquilo – resolvió el príncipe Uchiha –no suele causar este tipo de problemas – el caballo resopló quedamente –le había soltado solo un instante, creo que algo lo asusto y partió velozmente saliéndose de mi rango de vista, corrí tras él preocupado por su seguridad, no hemos venido muchas veces a este paraje, podría perderse…- y pausó un poco, avergonzado.

Su hermoso, orgulloso y tranquilo caballo blanco de manchas marrones era muy querido para él.

Quizás el príncipe Sasuke era muy orgulloso y un poco creído, pero amaba entrañablemente algunas cosas del mundo, y dentro de esas pocas y afortunadas cosas que apreciaba se encontraba su fiel y noble amigo de toda la vida. Eregant era precisamente un regalo que su amigo le había regalado en su cumpleaños años atrás, apreciaba a su corcel por ser un obsequio de su mejor, y único, amigo, así también aprendió a querer a su corcel por sí mismo, no solo por el reflejo de su amigo en él o el "cuídalo bien Teme" que Uzumaki le había pedido, sino porque el noble corcel se había ganado la confianza, respeto y cariño del príncipe.

Nunca se perdonaría perderlo, o sacrificarlo por atacar a alguien. Por eso trataba de explicar la conducta repentinamente violenta que el corcel tuvo apenas unos minutos antes.

Se inclinó un poco, buscando en las patas de su precioso animal la respuesta a esa actitud violenta de minutos antes.

-…algo debió alterarle- y el animal, de no ser él quien se encontraba revisándole hubiera seguido moviéndose con intranquilidad –aquí…- dijo con seriedad señalando dos pequeños, minúsculos y casi indistinguibles orificios que herían el pelaje blanco y elegante de su caballo.

-Una serpiente- dictaminó el rubio.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente- dijo con seriedad –muchos de nuestros corceles sufren este tipo de ataques, no es algo muy normal, pero si he visto muchos casos, necesitas llevarlo a que le den algo o sino Eregant cederá al veneno- el príncipe Uchiha se alteró un poco, aunque no se notara mucho en su rostro inmutable y serio.

-Pensé que por ser de tu reino era más fuerte- respondió con cierto enojo.

-Y lo es- aseguró el príncipe rubio –pero no debemos confiarnos-

-Entonces partamos cuanto antes-

Y el príncipe Sasuke dio media vuelta tiró de las riendas de su caballo y caminó hacia la arbolada, estaba muy preocupado por su querido caballo.

-Que descortés- bramó el príncipe Naruto, pero sonrió –Kakashi, señorita Sakura, disculpen a Sasuke, es un tonto y está preocupado por Eregant, lo aprecia mucho y…-

-No, no importa- dijo la joven de cabellos rosados.

El joven Uzumaki se inclinó, reverenciando, -a nombre mío y de mi amigo les pido una disculpa por retirarnos tan pronto pero es de suma importancia regresar y…-

-Dobe, apresúrate o te dejo-

-Yo que intento enmendarte y tú como ¡fastidias!, ¡de verás!-

-Cállate, estas molesto por la retirada, pero tú musical y fantasmal doncella puede esperarte un poco-

-¡Ah!- bufó el monarca -¡que no es una fantasma!, ¡te digo que es real y canta hermoso!- bramó y pataleó, suspiró, giró, se inclinó con respeto y partió con Antoinette detrás -¡cuando la veas verás que es real y tiene los ojos más hermosos que puedas imaginar!-

-Sí, si, si-

Y las voces de los príncipes se fueron opacando cada vez más conforme se metían a ese bosque.

Los monarcas eran grandes amigos desde pequeños, pero también desde pequeños se caracterizaban por vivir peleándose continuamente.

-¡Que sí, que sus ojos eran como las perlas, eran violetas, yo la vi!-

Los comentarios del joven príncipe Uzumaki resonaban en la mente de la curiosa doncella, pareciéndole extrañamente familiar aquella descripción de la famosa doncella del agua. Miró hacia la roca, seguramente su amiga seguía ahí, esperándola para despedirse y saber que estaba bien.

-Será mejor partir también- dijo el militar, tomándole del hombro.

-General…yo…-

-Te ayudaré, supongo que te duele-

-Un poco pero estoy bien…puedo caminar bien y…-

-Quieres despedirte de tu amiga-

La sirena le miró sorprendida, completamente admirada por aquellas palabras que el soldado imperial dio.

-¿Cómo?-

-La escuche llamarte, está preocupada, pero creo que no saldrá de ahí….-

-Usted…usted se dio cuenta-

-Inicie a sospechar al verte tan interesada en ese lugar, escuche que conversabas tenuemente con alguien….supuse que sería alguna amiga tuya-

-Si- sonrió la sirena de cabellos rosas –mi amiga Hinata…por favor quiero, quiero acercarme un poco-

El general la acercó a la orilla donde el agua salada golpeaba con delicadeza la tierra de ese lugar.

-Hinata ven…-

A pesar de la timidez innata que poseía y aquella desconfianza que se les infundía desde pequeños, al final logró convencerla y la tierna Hinata logró ser vista por el general Hatake.

-Hinata Hyuuga él es el General Hatake Kakashi, General, ella es Hinata Hyuuga, una gran amiga y una excelente cantante-

Convivieron un poco, Hyuuga seguía dudosa de la herida de su amiga, y Sakura hacia todo lo posible para minimizarle la preocupación a ella y al general.

Durante el poco tiempo que les restó juntas, Hinata y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que había muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como el llamado que salió de pronto desde el mar y las dejó boquiabiertas sin poder hablar.

Ese sonido era el que conocían como la alerta que se da a todos los tritones y sirenas para indicar algún suceso de graves consecuencias.

-Ese sonido-

-¿Lo escuchas?- preguntó alarmada, hundiéndose más en el agua.

-Si- susurró Sakura.

-Hum…perdonen pero yo no escucho nada en particular-

Las sirenas sonrieron.

-Es algo que solo las criaturas del mar conocen y distinguen-

-Oh…-

-Si- asintió Hinata –eres humana, pero aún lo escuchas- sonrió con cierta esperanza.

Y el general rio con cierta amargura –una sirena siempre será una sirena-

La bella Sakura asintió por un momento contenta de que sus instintos marinos aun siguieran con ella.

-Es una alarma, nos están llamando….algo pasa…algo grave-

Pero escuchar ese sonido no era motivo de alegrarse.

-Partiré cuanto antes- dijo la de cabellos negros tremendamente preocupada por ese sonido.

-Ve con cuidado-

-Si…tú…cuídate igual- le abrazó mojándola de nuevo –hasta pronto, Sakura chan-

Así que ambas se despidieron lo más rápido que pudieron, la ahora humana con la angustia de no poder saber que era aquello que amenazaba a su ciudad natal, y la sirena con la preocupación de llegar cuanto antes sin saber que era aquello que le esperaba.

Cuando la preocupada Sakura y el tranquilo caballero partieron rumbo a la gran mansión la lluvia les empapó los cabellos y las ropas haciendo sonreír tenuemente a la sirena, todo porque cuando se puso el vestido con el traje de baño mojado y sucio alegó que poco le importaba y no le afectaría.

Y así fue, porque la lluvia mojó cada parte de sus cuerpos y sus ropajes, hasta Bruno quedo mojado de patas a cabeza.

-Que bien que no hay truenos ni rayos- dejó el general.

Y la dulce joven asintió, pero siguió triste y mucho más angustiada cuando la abuela y el abuelo les indicaron que debían partir cuanto antes, dejándoles, y que solo les estaban esperando pues un telegrama urgente les indicaba que debían ir a su reino natal.

-Vayan con bien-

Y con tristeza vio partir a los hermanos en aquella carreta, solo eran pocos días, pero les echaría de menos. ¡Tantas cosas habían pasado en esas pocas horas!

Había ido al mar, había despedido a sus amigos, se reencontró con su amiga, se vio en la necesidad de luchar por una decisión difícil en la cual no quería pensar, conoció a los príncipes y con ello descubrió quien era el que hacia suspirar a su amiga Hinata y que ella era aquella doncella cantarina y fantasmal a la que le debía el baile real. Fue golpeada por un caballo y salvada por un príncipe. También se quedó con la acongojada sensación que la alarma le dejaba siempre, y por último se encontró con la noticia de quedarse sola y despedir a los hermanos.

Parecía que nada le ayudaría a levantarle mucho el ánimo.

-_¿Qué está pasando?-_

Así mismo la sirena de cabellos rosas se encontró ese día, mientras angustiada y confusa el corazón le oprimía, con el hecho de preguntarse que era aquello que le hacía sentir el general y que le provocaba esa sensación desagradable de los celos, comprendiendo o aceptando al fin que quizás todo ello significaba que estaba enamorada del general Hatake.

-_¿Realmente esto es amor?, ¿realmente estoy enamorada de usted, general?-_

Y viendo el agua escurrirse por los ventanales no podía dejar de cuestionarse esas y muchas más preguntas.

La adorable doncella recordaba que cuando conoció al príncipe Sasuke fue tan distinto a como imaginó, si bien se sentía nerviosa y sonrojada, aquello nada tenía que ver con el nerviosismo y la alegría que imaginaba sentiría, o el amor irremediable que la arrastraría a sus brazos. No hubo nada de eso, nada.

Y la adorable sirena de alguna manera se sintió tranquila por ello, pues quizás aquello significaba que tal vez estaba en lo cierto, y el amor que esperaba sentir por aquel príncipe de cuentos no era sino el que sentía por el noble caballero de la guardia imperial, el que sentía por el general Kakashi.

-_¿Realmente esto es amor?, ¿realmente estoy enamorada de usted, general?-_

De igual manera el general también se sentía extrañado, no solo pasaban cosas raras en los límites de su reino y el del sur, sino también en el reino de los hermanos, y mucho se temía que aquella alarma silenciosa y acuática que no escuchó no estaba desligada de todos esos sucesos.

-_Algo pasa…-_

Algo pasaba, o algo estaba por empezar a pasar…

Ese día las preocupaciones del general aumentaron a una más debido a ese pequeño encuentro con aquella sirena de ojos perlados, encuentro con el cual logró darse cuenta que era aquella doncella de los relatos del príncipe Uzumaki.

Así que el soldado imperial al saber la verdad se preocupaba con más intensidad que antes por el noble y travieso príncipe Naruto, por esa búsqueda extenuante que tenía. La doncella cantarina era real, y que aquella doncella cantarina y fantasmal de la que tanto hablaba no era otra sino la amiga tímida de la que tanto hablaba su sirena.

Y sintió un poco de pena y preocupación por el noble y por la sirena.

Pues a pesar del amor que ambos se profesaban (porque era obvio en el rostro de la dulce Hinata cuando hablaba o escuchaba de él) era un amor tierno, puro y sincero, pero también era doloroso e imposible.

Porque él sabía que el amor entre una sirena y un humano era imposible.

Y él estaba seguro de ello, a pesar de que la sirena de la cual estaba prendado cambiara su cola por un par de piernas, él sabía que tarde o temprano ella se iría y le dejaría, por algún otro humano, o algún tritón, o simplemente porque ella, con piernas o cola, era una sirena, y algún día regresaría al mar.

Porque una sirena pertenecía al mar, y un humano a la tierra.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola chicas…¿chicas? (nadie contesta, una planta rodante pasa) ¿hay alguien aquí?

_Hum, claro que si Sakura… _(Kakashi aparece detrás suyo)

¿Ah sí?, como no veo a nadie… ó.o

_Pero estamos tu y yo, ¿no? n.n_

¡Ah! (Sakura gruñe) ¡me refiero a alguien más de usted y yo! O.ó

_Hum…oh, eso, debes ser mas especifica…n.n_

Hum o.ó…olvídelo (suspiro, un papel pasa volando) mire, parece una carta

_Hum _(asiente y toma el papel) _es de las locas_

¡AH!, yo la leo (Sakura se la arrebata irrespetuosamente)

_Claro, claro, puedes hacerlo _

Dice que no podrán venir… (entrecierra los ojos la letra es casi ilegible) porque están enfermas de…

_De la cabeza, ya sabemos, pero eso nunca ha sido…_(Sakura le pisa un pie, callándolo)

¡Sensei!, que pesado es…o.O….dice que están enfermas de gripe…

_¿De nuevo?, si que se enferma…ó.o_

Si…pobrecitas…habrá que revisarlas para ver si…

_Sí, sí, muy bien, pero que sigue…_ (le resta importancia, quiere terminar cuanto antes)

¡Qué grosero e impaciente!O.o (mirada de soslayo) bueno, pues dice que…que…¿qué dice? X.x

_Menos mal que los diálogos los hace en máquina que si no…_

(Sakura asiente) dice: " ¡estaremos bien, nos recuperaremos y empezare…." (niega con la cabeza, y lee de nuevo ) digo, "regresaremos cuanto antes"

_Hum…¿solo eso?, y el invitado y los comentarios…ó.o_

Aquí vienen las respuestas a los comentarios (señala un espacio lleno de borrones y manchas) pero del invitado… (buscan y buscan)

_Hum…aquí _(Kakashi señala al final, donde letras más apretujadas dicen)

"!Oh, el invitado!, lo olvidamos por completo, es la gripe…" 

_Si, por supuesto, la gripe las hace olvidadizas, claro…o.o _(Sakura sonríe)

"Olvidamos invitar a alguien, pero llamen a este número y se resolverá…atchuuu"

_¿Atchuu? ó.o_

Eso dice aquí…ó.o

_Locas…u.u_

Entonces marquemos el número… (un teléfono aparece misteriosamente, marcan el número y una pantalla aparece de la nada, en ella una silueta les da la espalda)

_**Si, diga…en que puedo ayudarlas…**_

¡Rock Lee!, soy yo, Sakura…n.n

_**¡Ah! Es Sakura san n_n **_ (grito entusiasta) _**ne, Sakura san, disculpa no sabía que eras tú pensé que eran las chicas de…**_

_Hum…¿cómo estás?_(tinte serio) _o.o_

_**¡Ah…etto!, Kakashi sensei **_(risa nerviosa el timbre entusiasta se fue) _**etto, esta con Sakura san, que sorpresa jejeje, ¿cómo…como esta y…? **_

Estamos bien, no te preocupes…oye…podrías darte la vuelta..

_**¿La vuelta?...etto, si **_(Rock se da la vuelta y lo miran claramente confundido con el teléfono en el oído)

Ahora podemos verte n.n

_**¿Verme, cómo, donde están y…?**_ (mira a todos lados)

Te vemos por la tele n.n

_**¿Tele?**_

Debe ser un enlace satelital o algo… n.n

_**¡Pero si ni cámaras hay aquí! **_(la interrumpe y mira a todos lados)…

_Hum…misterios de la vida…_

Eso no importa Lee, etto hablamos porque la autora-narradora nos dejó tu número para…

_**Ah…si…esas chicas **_(interrumpe de nuevo) _**les dejé mi número para ayudarles en cualquier cosa, jejejeje…**_

Oh…bueno, que bien…pero te decía que te llamamos porque eres el invitado de hoy…

_**¡YO!, ¿invitado YO? **__T,.,T _**(**densas lagrimas corren por sus ojos, Kakashi y Sakura solo lo ven con una gota cayendo por sus cabezas)

_Hum…_(asiente)

Si, Lee, y bueno estamos por…

_**Oh…Sakura san **_(interrumpe de nuevo) _**me siento tan contento, es un honor y quisiera agradecer a todos por esto y…**_

Si, si (la paciencia se le escapa) pero Lee ya tenemos que…

_**¡GAI SENSEI. GAI SENSEI!**_ (el grito le taladra los oídos a los shinobis, a lo lejos se escucha el "dime Lee") ¡_**soy el invitado Gai sensei! **_(lagrimas y más lágrimas, a lo lejos se oye el "estoy orgulloso Lee")

_Por favor que no se acerque Gai…por favor… _(susurra Kakashi y le da un codazo a Sakura para que lo interrumpa)

Si, si, Lee…pero (sigue sin prestarle atención) ¡Lee! O.o

_**Etto…si, disculpa Sakura san, te escucho, es que estoy emocionado…dime T,.T**_

(Sakura suspira) Es que hemos llegado a la parte en la que leemos los comentarios…

_**Si, si, comprendo, comprendo**_**…**(la vuelve a interrumpir)_**yo aquí estaré esperando…**_

Bien…(suspira, tendrá que tranquilizarse) empiece usted, sensei (le avienta el papel)

_MIYANDI: Saludos a usted también…respecto a lo de que Kakashi es un caballero, pues creo que sí lo es, o al menos eso aparenta, jajajaja "ja, ja, ja, que graciosas las loquitas", así que el general tendrá que controlarse por otro pocos más de capítulos…en cuanto al lemón…a bueno _(Sakura y Kakashi se interesan de sobremanera) _"maldita letra ilegible, no entiendo nada" T.T _(Kakashi y Sakura se rinden, no se entiende lo que dice…) _….así que ya sabe, habrá que seguir leyendo…mucho gusto en que nos lea y hasta pronto…_

ARDALUS: Muchas gracias por leernos!, nos da mucha alegría saber que lee nuestras historias n.n, es agradable n.n, esperamos y siga la historia…hasta pronto.

_K2008SEMPAI: Como siempre te ha dado por andar molestando a nuestros protagonistas, pero sinceramente es muy divertido XD!, nos dio mucho gusto el extenso comentario que nos regalaste, gracias sempai "eso es porque no tiene nada más interesante que hacer" _(Sakura asiente, Kakashi sigue leyendo) _respecto a todos las cosas que desea leer pues poco a poco las iremos descubriendo, así que esperamos y sigas leyendo la historia. Saludos sempai!_

K2008SEMPAI: "Otro comentario para ella!" (Kakashi le dice un "te lo dije que no tiene nada que hacer" y Sakura asiente de nuevo) nos enteramos de que nuevamente resulto a salvo de las garras de Sakura chan!, bien por ti!, tu y Kakashi sensei ya han pasado el record!, felicidades, y respecto a lo de la pose favorita de Sakura…creiamos que era la de ganadora, ¿no?

_ARTEMISAV: Gracias por seguir la historia!, lamentamos profundamente habernos tardado tanto en la redacción u.u, no era la intención pero bueno, que se le va a hacer…respecto a los adelantos XD, esperamos y poco a poco se vayan desarrollando y le agraden n.n….gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia y esperamos noticias de usted pronto…saludos!_

THERUSSO: Nuevamente hola, sabemos que no lee las notas y que ya hemos contestado antes su comentario de forma personal, pero nos pareció un poco….no equitativo hacerle mención en las notas de autora n.n, así que gracias a usted por darnos la oportunidad de ser leídas, muchas gracias….

_Bueno, ese es el último, ¿verdad? n.n_

Si, sensei y…sinceramente no sé ustedes, pero extraño a ese par de… n.n

_**Etto…si me permiten, Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan **_(interrumpe de nuevo, Sakura suspira o.ó#) _**quisiera agregar y recalcar nuevamente que me siento muy contento por ser el invitado y que agradezco a todos esos jóvenes que escriben a tan linda historia y… **_(más y más lagrimas, Gai le sigue dando exclamaciones "así se hace Lee") ¡_**Gai sensei, venga, quiero que usted esté presente para decir esto…!**_(Kakashi suspira, Sakura sonríe nerviosamente "ya voy Lee") …_**como les decía esty muy feliz de haber sido considerado como el invitado…**_

_De hecho Lee, solo fue porque se les había olvidado…_

SSShhh, sensei, ¡que pesado! O.ó déjelo hablar, esta muy contento y…

_**Si, Sakura san **_(_la interrumpe de nuevo) _**pero déjenme hablar un poco, por favor **_(Sakura y Kakashi suspiran, el que interrumpe es él)_** …oh, sí, para agradecer completamente la oportunidad me gustaría ver y hablar personalmente con la autora- narradora, lamentablemente creo que no están, pero, aún así quisiera externarles todo lo que….**_

(La pantalla se torna negra y solo se lee "se perdió la comunicación")

Pero, ¿qué pasó que…?

_Se cortó la llamada…_

Pero…Lee y… (Kakashi pone el teléfono en una repisa misteriosa a un costado de la pantalla y deja de aplastar el botón rojo)

¡ Sensei!, ¡le colgó! ¡que grosero y…!

_¿Realmente querías seguir escuchándolo y a Gai también?_

Bueno…este….es que estaba tan entusiasmado y…

_Quizás Lee llega a soportarse en solitario, pero se acercaba Gai…¿querías escucharlos a los dos?_

Bueno…este (el teléfono empieza a timbrar y la pantalla dice "llamada entrante: Rock Lee") es por educación…que pena…(contesta inmediatamente, Kakashi suspira con pesadumbre)si, diga,…ah Lee, es que se perdió la comunicación, ya sabes las líneas a veces fallan y…

_**Etto, no te preocupes Sakura san **_(la interrumpe de nuevo) _**entiendo eso, pero remarque y estamos hablando juntos otra vez…digo, los tres **_(rie nerviosamente, Gai se va acercando a la pantalla, al fondo se oye un estridente: "los cuatro Lee, los cuatro")

_**¡Si, Gai sensei!...compartir un momento como este es sumamente importante, no dejaría pasarlo solo por un fallo tecnológico Sakura san…**_

Si, y es agradable que…

_**¡Gai sensei!, venga apresúrese si no… (**_la interrumpe de nuevo, Sakura gruñe)

O.o Mira Lee podrás…(no sigue con su regaño, la mano de Kakashi en su hombro la distrae, Kakashi tapa el teléfono y le habla con sutileza…)

_Quieres seguir escuchándolo por más tiempo, a él y a Gai… _(Sakura duda) _yo tengo un mejor plan…n.n _(Sakura se sonroja, Lee y Gai inician con un discurso emotivo)

¡Ah! Pero, sensei, sería descortés y… (Rock Lee sigue hablando, Gai se suma a su proclama emotiva y lagrimosa)

_Hum…bueno…yo solo decía…como no hay invitado aquí, ni las locas están…solo tu y yo… n.n_

Ah…etto… o/./o

_Y se me ocurrió que podríamos terminar pronto y quedar con un poco de tiempo libre hasta la misión…y utilizarlo…en algo más….hum, interesante que ver y escuchar a esos dos _(señala al frente donde maestro y alumno siguen llorando)

Ah…esto Lee, nos vemos pronto (Sakura se despide rápidamente y deja nerviosa el teléfono. Kakashi y Sakura desaparecen repentinamente)

_**Y así la llama de la juventud ardera por siempre en los corazones de….etto…¿alo?, Sakura san…Kakashi sensei ¿alguien?...**_

(Sakura se olvidó de apagar el teléfono)

_**Etto…¿alguien?...**_

(Lee y Gai siguen hablando, sin encontrar nada en respuesta)

**Seguramente están conmovidos Lee, prosigue con tu discurso…**

_**¡Si, Gai sensei!**_

(Lee sigue hablando y la cuenta de la llamada creciendo)

…_**así mismo agradezco profundamente el ser el invitado que engalana el día de hoy y…**_

(Kakashi y Sakura partieron a sus ocupaciones particulares y la autora narradora está en cama con una gripe espantosa)

_**Por ello estoy seguro de que no importa que tan difícil sea…**_

(Lee sigue hablando y llorando…no hay nadie que aprecie tan agradable discurso aparte de su profesor)

**¡ESO LEE!**

(Y aquí se acaba la nota)

¡_**SI, GAI SENSEI!**_

(Hasta pronto)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Llovía. Pasaron días lloviendo, el cielo oscuro y nuboso parecía llorar sobre la casa del general Hatake.

La ansiosa sirena suspiró, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo por esa ventana? Las gotas de agua le parecían las mismas que veía desde hace tiempo, pero por supuesto que no eran las mismas, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Qué hora es?-

Tenía ya semana y media con lluvia y soledad.

Los abuelos aún no volvían, ¡los extrañaba tanto!, y se preguntaba continuamente si estarían bien, y es que la dulce criatura no había podido dejar de preocuparse desde que los vio partir.

Dos días después de que marcharan el General y Sakura recibieron la visita de una hermosa paloma que cargaba una pequeña nota donde "los hermanos" les comentaban que habían llegado con bien y que tardarían un poco más en regresar, aunque no aclaraban el por qué.

A pesar de ser alentadoras las noticias, a la sirena le parecieron pocas palabras para tan grande ansiedad y nostalgia, sin embargo, además de que el pequeño mensaje le tranquilizó un poco, también vivió una grata sorpresa y alegría al mirar aquel pequeño ave que se posó cerca de la ventana, completamente empapada y con el canturreo ronco que les caracterizan.

Cuando la vio sintió pena por el pobre animalito, pero, de acuerdo a un par de experiencias, no se atrevió a acercársele mucho y darle auxilio, las aves eran quisquillosas, quizás más que cualquier animal que conociera, exceptuando a Bruno, claro está; pero el soldado (que afortunadamente a esas horas ya estaba en la mansión), se acercó y tomó un pequeñísimo papel que sacó de sus patitas.

¡Cuánta sorpresa se llevó al ver que un animal tan peculiar como ese podía servir de mensajero!

**Yo también me sorprendo, es curioso ¿no?, ¿cómo le harán para….**

Shhh…a ti nadie te preguntó, empezando y molestando…clásico…

**Pero si tenía varios capítulos sin aparecer y …**

Y…tenías que arruinarlo…

**¡Oye, mis seguidores han de estar preocupados!**

Bueno, regresando a lo importante…

Pues bien, que la rutina de la aburrida sirena se había vuelto un poco hastíante…como alguien que está aquí pero no diré quién…

**Hum…yo también te extrañaba querida…**

Cierto era que Sakura, la noble doncella de cabellos rosados, era tan curiosa, tan alegre, tan activa, que el estar encerrada ya por varios días le parecía tedioso.

Y no es que la sirena no tuviese ocupaciones por hacer en la mansión, ¡las había en montón!, pero después de terminarlas…estaba tan sola…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día que miró a su cantarina amiga Hinata?, ¿cuántos desde que los abuelos habían marchado a su lejano y seco país?

La sirena suspiró profundamente al recordar aquel día y miró uno de sus muslos, en aquel sitio donde el asustado y nervioso caballo le había herido, el dolor casi había desaparecido, bueno, en realidad ya había desaparecido y solo dejó de su rastro un mal recuerdo y un moretón que ya casi ni existía.

-¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó de nuevo.

Y es que entre el tictac del reloj, el goteo del agua y el estruendo en el cielo la adorable niña no podía sino removerse un poco del sillón hasta darse cuenta de que o era muy grande, o muy pequeño, pero que invariablemente parecía picarle, entonces se incorporaba y daba una vuelta en la alfombra, una y otra vez hasta ir a parar a la ventana, deseando ver la silueta del general llegar y así acabar con su soledad.

Desde aquel día había estado tan sola en esa gran y enorme mansión que a la pobre sirena le parecía más grande de lo que ya era. También desde aquel día llovía, todos y cada uno de los días llovía; ocasionalmente dejaba de gotear durante unas horas, incluso a veces escampaba, pero apenas el día avanzaba y llegaba la tarde, o la noche, la lluvia volvía en una tempestad renovada.

-Hum…- suspiró.

La doncella se acercó al ventanal corriendo un poco la gruesa y hermosa cortina, suspiró de nuevo, profundamente al ver que no había nada ahí, solo agua, nubes y viento, aunque en realidad lo importante para la jovencita era que aun no llegaba su anfitrión.

-No se le ve- susurró desanimada.

Suspiró de nuevo y su respiración formó un circulo húmedo sobre el vidrio, dibujó en el los ojos cansados y vagos del general, arrancándole una sonrisa tenue.

-¿Qué hora es? – miró el reloj y suspiró –como puede ir tan lento- murmuró girando sus ojos hacia la ventana donde siguió dibujando con su dedo el rostro del noble caballero.

Al terminar una sincera y pequeña sonrisa adornó los rosas labios de la sirena, había sonreído al ver su obra terminada. Poco a poco el rostro fue desapareciendo, deformándose un poco por la humedad del ambiente.

- General, ¿falta mucho para que regrese?-

Aquel día, cuando llegaron completamente empapados, se quedaron solo ellos dos en ese enorme terreno y en esa gran casa, bueno, no completamente solos, tenía a los caballos y los perros, obviamente, pero no era lo mismo sin "los hermanos". Esa noche fue una cena silenciosa, y…algo…vergonzosa, al menos para la apenada jovencita.

La tierna doncella se ruborizó fugazmente al recordar las atenciones que el general le dio por el dolor en su pierna, porque si bien la comida había sido preparada con anticipación por la abuela, él se encargó de todo los demás, e incluso le acompañó hasta su habitación, todo porque no podía caminar cómodamente.

-Siempre es tan amable conmigo…-

También esa noche se asustó con los estridentes y luminosos rayos, que ya visualizaba en el mar, como el día cuando conoció al general, pero en tierra eran más impresionantes, más ruidosos e imponentes, e incluso atemorizantes…

De alguna manera la sirena sentía que se le espantaba el alma con solo la sorpresa de estar envuelta en la oscuridad y repentinamente ser cegada, todo seguido de un rugido estremecedor que rebotaba en las ventanas, era muy aterrador e inesperado para ella.

-Por favor…que no haya rayos hoy- rogó a los cielos, donde las nubes oscuras parecían llorar y gruñir.

Y es que el estar sola solo era peor en las noches, cuando se despertaba presa del miedo de sus sueños, y se ponía mucho peor cuando los ecos de los truenos y rayos resonaban espantosamente en su habitación.

Sin embargo, por mucho miedo que tenía, por mucho dolor que guardaba en su ser, la inocente sirenita había decido no molestar al noble caballero en plena noche, como noches atrás había hecho.

¡Y lo había logrado!, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba, a pesar de hundirse entre las mantas de su cama y cerrar los ojos, a veces con lagrimas, o gimoteos, a pesar de taparse los oídos con las manos.

¡Tenía que ser valiente!

Al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez.

Los días, por otra parte, eran más llevaderos para la pobre doncella. Cansada, desvelada y somnolienta se incorporaba apenas escuchaba el ladrido de los canes, o los pasos en el pasillo de las botas del militar.

Salía ansiosa y torpemente tratando de alcanzarle, a veces lo encontraba en el comedor, sirviendo, comiendo, o levantando la vajilla desocupada, otras, cuando el cansancio era más grande (tardaba mas en despertar), solo podía verlo en la entrada de la mansión, montando a Bruno, unas empapado por la lluvia y otras (muchas más afortunadamente) seco y con solo el aire fresco que se tiene después de una noche de lluvia, y todo tenía como resultado que ¡casi ni lo había visto!

-¿Qué hora es?- y miró aquel caprichoso reloj que apenas y había avanzado un poco –porque va tan lento- suspiró molesta y harta de esa soledad que le rodeaba, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan sola?, sus puños temblaron de rabia e impotencia.

Me imagino, querido amigos, que les ha de extrañar que nuestra noble doncella no simplemente se sienta triste o que tenga una actitud positiva ante tan desalentadora situación, pues bien, que la adorable sirenita parecía estar despertando poco a poco, volviendo a ser aquella que era de niña, cuando se dejaba llevar más por sus arranques e instintos, porque si bien siempre había sido inocente, tierna, dulce, amable, bondadosa, curiosa, inquieta y alegre, antes era voluble (más de lo que aparentemente ya era), terriblemente cambiante, pudiendo pasar de la tristeza a una sonrisa o al terrible enojo que lleva la ira, siendo este uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales sus más allegados y antiguos amigos llegaron a temerle.

Y sus pequeños y nada débiles puños le temblaban de frustración, miedo e impotencia, deseaba salir, salir y golpear algo, porque, en aquel entonces, cuando sentía que no podía más, el simple hecho de descargarse en contra de una pared de roca le ayudaba a regresar a su apacible estado.

Se sentía tan sola, tan miedosa e inquieta, tan vulnerable y frágil, se sentía como debían sentirse aquellas aves que veía en las casas del pueblo, vigorosas, ruidosas, completamente hermosas, pero sin libertad, encarceladas, apresadas en sus jaulas lustrosas.

-Tranquila…no es para tanto…además, ya casi llega, no quiero que me vea así-

Sin embargo, la inquieta sirena suspiró tratando de sosegarse, no quería llorar ni montar en cólera. Además recuerden que quería ser valiente, así que por el momento solo le quedaba suspirar.

Pero no le culpen, la pobre joven extrañaba tantas cosas, ya no solo su hogar bajo las aguas, sus familiares y amigos, no, ahora también extrañaba el sol, extrañaba salir a pasear, extrañaba a los abuelos, extrañaba al general.

-¿Por qué no deja de llover un poco?, de ser así saldría a jugar con los niños-

"Los niños" era el nombre con que ocasionalmente se refería a los canes de su anfitrión, le gustaba llamarles así porque conseguía que se molestaran un poco, especialmente el pequeño Pakkun, que solía ser el más quejumbroso y gruñón de todos. Les había tomado gran aprecio y eran su tabla de salvación en esa racha de soledad que vivía.

Ejemplo era que cuando el militar partía la sirena hacía todas actividades necesarias en ese hogar, comiendo solo en compañía de los canes.

Respiró de nuevo sobre el vidrio y dibujó los dientes y ojos de los amados perros deseándoles tenerles cerca.

A pesar de ello, de sentirse sola como un ave en una jaula de oro, entre los quehaceres de la gran casona y la compañía de los perros encontraba la ayuda necesaria para sobrellevar su soledad, pero eso no duraba todo el día. Especialmente si llovía.

Sonrió al imaginarse sentada en la alfombra rodeada por los caninos siendo iluminados por las llamas de la chimenea, como dos días antes. Deseaba tenerles de nuevo de esa forma, pero sabía que era imposible meterles a esas horas en la casa, porque según ellos ya era hora de empezar con el patrullaje.

Y es que los preciosos y peligrosos canes eran excesivamente cuidadosos y fieles, así que llegadas determinadas horas de la tarde se dedicaban exclusivamente a montar guardia.

Sin embargo, cuando la tarde era seca, salía a dar unas pequeñas vueltas con ellos, brindándoles la comida y el agua necesaria ¡cuántas veces no regresó con lodo, agua y saliva de perro en la ropa!

-Niños, también quisiera jugar con ellos- murmuró mirando por la ventana como ocasionalmente uno de los canes pasaba "patrullando la zona". A veces deseaba salir y recorrer la mansión con ellos, pero también eran "exagerados" en cuanto a cuidados para su persona.

Había pasado toda la mañana con su compañía pero apenas llegó la tarde salieron de la casa para patrullar, decidió ir con ellos, pero como estaba lloviendo le impidieron salir más allá de la puerta.

-_"No"-_ dijo Buru, cerrándole el paso, el enorme perro bulldog permanecía tan serio que la sirena no pudo sino dar un paso atrás.

-"_Pero, quiero salir y…"-_

-_"Llueve, Sakura se resfriará, no sea inconsciente"-_ habló Bisuke, con sus ojos vagos, tristones y tiernos, pero decididos.

-"_Si, si, si"-_ corroboró Guruko, con su clásico gesto parecido a una sonrisa que daba con el "sí, sí, si" que repetía continuamente.

_-"Pero, me cuidaré y…"-_

_-"Vuelve dentro sirena"- _recomendó-ordenó Uuhei con ese tono frío y serio que solía dar.

-"_Si, si, si"-_

_-"Pero es que estoy sola y no creo enfermar por la lluvia y…"-_

_-"Amo manda, Urushi obedece"-_ declaró con su voz rasposa y salvaje el can de pelo gris, mostrando sus colmillos como siempre solía hacerlo.

A pesar de ello la sirena no tembló, Urushi era el más salvaje, pero dudaba mucho que siquiera llegara a rasguñarle el vestido.

_-"Por favor…"-_ rogó.

_-"La orden del amo Hatake es clara, solo la obedecemos"-_ habló el serio de Akino, portado sus gafas negras aún en días de lluvia.

-"_Si, si, si"-_ siguió el pequeño Guruko, apoyando siempre a sus amigos.

_-"Sakura ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, Kakashi nos regañará si sales, y si enfermas no nos dará comida"-_ gruñía Pakkun ya cansando, ¡la sirena era tan terca!

-"_Si, si, si"-_

_-"Favor de regresad a la mansión pequeña damisela o sino nuestro amado amo se incomodará"-_ habló el educado Shiba, mirándola con sus ojos fijos y negros, esos a los que nunca podía evitar darles gusto.

-"_Si, si, si"-_

-_"Está bien niños, ustedes ganan"-_ suspiró resignada, acariciándolos con una media sonrisa.

Los ocho perros ladraron quedamente, conformes, salieron a patrullar apenas la vieron entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Esa era la historia de todos los días; los canes eran muy estrictos con ella, nunca podía convencerles, entonces solo le quedaba suspirar, entrar, verlos por la ventana, envidiarlos y extrañarlos.

El resto de las tardes en ocasiones practicaba su violín, su danza o la lectura. Pero tenía graves problemas con esas tres cosas, y es que al parecer estaba tan sensible que tocar con el violín le hacía llorar.

Y es que la sirena se sentía tan triste, tan sola, tan nerviosa ante esa sensación incomoda que le surgió desde que Hinata le dejó con solo hasta el baile para decidir que se volvía tan complicado no llorar (ni ella ni el precioso violín) ante los recuerdos de su sueños.

Tocar no la distraía de todo eso que sentía, sino por el contrario, solo le llevaba a concentrarse más en ello.

Las clases de baile tampoco ayudaban mucho a la desafortunada damisela, y es que además de que la instructora, la empecinada abuela Chiyo, no estaba, tampoco el general.

Parecía pasar por una racha de mala suerte, pues también el militar volvía más tarde y se iba más temprano de lo normal, todo por tratar con asuntos sumamente serios que su puesto como cabeza del ejército de tan grande y poderoso imperio exigía. Y por el cielo mismo les aseguro que la pequeña sirena lo sabía, lo entendía, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan sola e inquieta ante su ausencia.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-

La doncella se sentó en la alfombra, frente a esa chimenea donde muchas veces se había sentado el general siendo pequeño.

-Si pudiera leer un poco, quizás no sería tan aburrido- susurró arrojando otro leño al fuego.

Si bien había un poco de luz por las velas y la chimenea, y porque realmente no era tan tarde como aparentaba, no podía distraerse en la lectura; y es que la preocupada jovencita tenía tantas cosas por pensar que simplemente no podía.

Tenía tanto por arreglar, por resolver, por planear y por extrañar…

Tantos pensamientos rondaban su atormentada mente que no podía concentrarse en nada al pensar en todo. Todo lo que le atormentaba.

_-"__Solo hasta el baile, Hinata, por favor déjame pensarlo, déjame pensarlo hasta el baile"-_

Tal vez lo mejor para ella era regresar a su casa bajo el mar…después de todo todos estaban mal por su culpa.

_-"Lo siento Sakura…si vieras su rostro, si pudieras mirar como sus ojos son cada vez más opacos y tristes…tengo que decirle que estas bien…no podría con la culpabilidad de verla sufriendo pensando que algo malo te ha pasado y yo sabiendo que no es así"-_

Pero su corazón estaba dividido, y la atormentada jovencita no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera que sentir.

_-__¿Realmente esto es amor?, ¿realmente estoy enamorada de usted, general?-_

Se recostó, dejándose caer, mirando las llamas bailando delante de sus ojos verdes. Tantas cosas por pensar…además, ¿qué pasaba en el reino Uchiha?, en el reino de los abuelos, con lo vecinos del sur, ¿qué pasaba en su natal y acuático hogar?

_-"Es una alarma, nos están llamando….algo pasa…algo grave"-_

–"_Una sirena siempre será una sirena"-_ la voz del general retumbaba con fuerza.

_-"Lo siento pequeña, tendremos que ir a nuestro reino unos días, nos llaman"- _le dijo el abuelo.

_-"Mientras tanto practica un poco, no dejes que el perezoso de Kakashi descanse"- _le recomendó la abuela.

Y sonrió un poco, recordando las palabras de su estricta institutriz, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar aquella voz que tanto le atormentaba, a Ela.

_-"Mi pequeña sirena mi ayuda no es gratuita, salvarte la vida también será a cambio de algo, pero no te preocupes, aún no se me ocurre nada, mas adelante resolveré qué, mientras tanto ve y diviértete, vete de mi vista sirena"-_

_-__¿Realmente esto es amor?, ¿realmente estoy enamorada de usted, general?-_

_-"Dulce pequeña, mira…tu cuerpo…lo has hecho… Tú, mi linda niña, tu lo has mata…"-_

-¿Qué hora es?...- miró por enésima vez el reloj, suspiró, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, o ir muy, muy despacio.

El cielo en las alturas pareció despertar ante su pregunta, retumbando con fuerza, imponiéndose, la temblorosa sirena se acurrucó contra si un poco más, doblando un poco sus rodillas, acariciando la fina y suave alfombra.

Pronto el cansancio llegó hasta sus ojos verdes, estaba tan sola, tan confundida, tan asustada, tan preocupada, tan triste y tan molesta…

-Por favor que no haya rayos hoy- murmuró, sus ojos verdes se cerraron más y más.

_-__¿Realmente esto es amor?, ¿realmente estoy enamorada de usted, general?...- _

El sueño llegó con fuerza ante el cansancio de su mente y su cuerpo, mientras pensaba y rememoraba tantas cosas…

–"_Una sirena siempre será una sirena"-_ la voz del general retumbaba con fuerza, doliéndole ante la verdad tan grande que surgía en la voz ronca del militar.

-…y una sirena pertenece al mar- complementó con tristeza la oración que desde pequeña conocía.

Sus ojos cansados y acuosos le pesaban, pero no quería llorar. Tampoco podía salir y golpear algo. Finalmente la frustrada doncella decidió rendirse ante el sueño pensando que prefería dormir hasta que él llegara, hasta que el noble humano estuviera en la gran casona.

_-__¿Realmente esto es amor_?–

Y la atormentada Sakura cerró los ojos por completo creyendo que también con ello tal vez sería más rápida la espera…estaba tan cansada que realmente no tardó mucho en dormir.

–_Si es así, si lo amo tanto como parece, entonces…¿qué haré cuando me tenga que ir…lejos de usted?..._Que no haya rayos hoy…-

&&/&&/&&

Cuando al fin llegó a su casa era muy tarde, era de noche, la oscuridad se cernía por todos lados de tal forma que de no conocer por completo ese lugar tropezaría con cada cosa que encontrara.

Los rayos intermitentemente iluminaban el ambiente, pero después la oscuridad volvía con tanta o más fuerza que antes.

Dejó a Bruno en los establos y se despidió de sus amigos caninos entrando al fin a su hogar, se quitó la capucha en la entrada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas dejar igualmente el calzado, pero tenía algo más importante por hacer.

-Sakura…llegué- habló sintiéndose un poco extraño, era extraño para un hombre como él proclamar tales palabras.

Pero lo más extraño es que no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tomó una pequeña lámpara que cotidianamente dejaban para esos casos (al igual que con que encenderla), caminó llamando ocasionalmente a la sirena.

-Tal vez está dormida- resolvió después de no escuchar su voz responderle.

Había llegado más tarde de lo normal, no sería impensable que la doncella se haya ido a descansar antes.

El militar caminó a la cocina y antes de llegar se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver el comedor servido, iluminado aún por unas velas a medio consumir que la sirena había utilizado para esperarle.

Y el militar sonrió, la comida se veía bien, pero no tenía tanta hambre y ya estaba fría, solo tomó una fruta que descansaba en medio, apagó las velas a medio consumir y caminó comiendo esa dulce fruta.

Antes de subir a las alcobas algo llamó su atención, una tenue luz, dedujo que vendría del cuarto donde estaban los libros. Con paso decidido partió hasta ahí y al llegar se quedó parado en la puerta, estaba abierta y se podía ver claramente como las llamas débiles de la chimenea iluminaban tenuemente la figura de su huésped que descansaba en medio del cuarto, sobre la alfombra.

-Te has dormido esperándome- sonrió tenuemente al ver a aquella dulce criatura que recostada en la alfombra dormía tranquilamente.

El general, tan educado y amable que era, dejó de comer, apagó las débiles llamas (de la chimenea y su vela) y cargó a la sirena, tomándola entre sus brazos con delicadeza y caballerosidad, esperando no despertarla pues se le veía realmente disfrutar de un profundo sueño.

Y así fue como el militar logró llevarla hasta su cuarto siendo iluminado tenuemente por una cuantas velas que había en la mansión, además de los rayos que ocasionalmente le indicaban con más certeza el camino.

-No tenías que hacerlo- le susurró tenuemente al entrar al cuarto de la joven –no tenías porque esperarme tan tarde-

Justo antes de depositarla en la comodidad de su cama un fuerte estruendo sacudió los cielos y la luz iluminó el cuarto. Entonces la sirena se aferró a él, con fuerza, con temblores y miedo y el guardia imperial sonrió ante su miedo. Por un momento le creyó despierta, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía dormida.

-Estoy contigo, tranquila- murmuró, y ella pareció comprender, pues se relajó un poco.

Sonriendo enternecido por la visión de la frágil y asustadiza doncella la terminó de posar en su cómoda cama, y le tapó con las suaves y confortables sábanas.

Al parecer la sirena nunca notó que le cargó, ni siquiera recordó su "buenas noches", mucho menos el beso en la mejilla que le dio, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, le quedó bastante claro que le había llevado hasta su cuarto, pues sabía que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca, esperándole.

-General… - sonrió avergonzada -… Kakashi- y saltó de la cama al escuchar sus pasos en el pasillo.

Corrió para alcanzarle, quería verlo y le extrañaba mucho, además de agradecerle por el noble gesto. Pero apenas salió de la habitación él ya no estaba.

-Debe estar desayunando- se dijo esperanzada.

Bajó ansiosa los escalones sin importarle el andar descalza y poder tropezar, afortunadamente la sirena ya controlaba perfectamente sus piernas, así que no se preocupen por ella, que nada le pasó, al menos no al bajar las escaleras.

Corrió ansiosa hasta llegar al comedor, donde suponía le encontraría, pero al llegar él no estaba.

-Se habrá ido ya- susurró decepcionada, borrando esa entusiasta sonrisa.

Pero repentinamente escuchó relinchar un caballo y la alegría le regreso al cuerpo.

-Bruno, es Bruno –sonrió –entonces…aún no se ha ido-

Y corrió de nuevo en búsqueda de al menos despedirse de él, llegó hasta la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta con rapidez, salió y levantó un poco sus ropas al ver el suelo mojado y lodoso, sería complicado lavar el vestido, pero si lograba ver al general habría valido la pena.

El cielo en lo alto seguía nublado, pero afortunadamente había parado de llover un poco. La emocionada damisela anduvo y anduvo logrado no caerse milagrosamente entre su apuro y los ropajes. El ruido de los cascos, el relincho del caballo, los ladridos e incluso la voz del general le animaron más.

-Cerca de los establos- se dijo a si misma, cada vez más segura del paradero de su anfitrión.

La sirena sonrió alegre, cada vez estaba más cerca, solo le faltaba doblar en la esquina, detrás de la casa, y llegar hasta él.

-¡General, buen día!- gritó apenas dio vuelta.

Pero recién gritó y miró los cabellos grises del soldado cuando terminó por dar contra el suelo.

-¡Ah!-

Y ya estaba, de un segundo a otro, la joven ya estaba en el suelo, llena de lodo y con la vergüenza corriéndole por el cuerpo.

-¡Rayos!- gruñó molesta y apretó los puños, golpeando el suelo, consiguiendo con ello enlodarse más el vestido y la cara.

Los perros rieron de ella y la apenada doncella solo suspiró, una mano se extendió delante suyo y sin dudarlo la tomó apresurada y se incorporó.

-Muchas gracias gene…- no pudo terminar, la mano no pertenecía a aquel que tanto extrañaba.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado pequeña-

-¡Señor Sou!- dijo sorprendida, recordando al criador de caballos, el dueño de Perla –¡qué gusto, qué sorpresa!-

-Solo Adachi, por favor-

-¿Vino de visita?-

Y el anciano asintió.

-En realidad vino a ver a Chiyo, pero no está-

Y el buen hombre enrojeció ante las palabras del general Kakashi, que apareció detrás de Bruno.

-¿A la abuela?- pestañó Sakura.

-No, no vine por eso, en realidad yo, bueno…-

-¿Quieres decir que no deseas verla?- preguntó el militar, colocándose a su costado.

-¿Ah?, no, no, no es que no sea agradable verla, lo que pasa, es que yo también quería…-

La sirena sonrió, nunca se imaginaría que la abuela Chiyo tenía sus admiradores, tan seria como era dudaba que siquiera hablara con alguien más que ellos, mucho menos que uno de esos admiradores fuese el gran criador de caballos Sou Adachi.

-¿También?, eso quiere decir que si venías con la intención de verla- dedujo el guardia.

-Bien, este, algo así, aunque…aunque no está-

Y el general Hatake sonrió, siempre le había parecido gracioso molestar al criador, era obvio que llevaba casi toda una vida enamorado de su ama de llaves, pero era tan tímido y nervioso que no pasaba de un saludo cortés y una platica entrecortada.

En realidad Adachi Sou tenía su propia historia, y más aún, una historia ligada a la estricta señora Chiyo. Pero será algo que más adelante se tomará en cuenta.

**Oh vamos, diles, no seas floja…**

Hum, retrasaré más el cuento…

**Solo un poquito ¿si?...**

Bien, solo un poco…

En realidad la historia es sencilla, el señor Sou había enviudado desde muy joven, siendo padre de dos hermosas niñas que cuando tuvieron la edad necesaria contrajeron felices nupcias con unos buenos hombres.

Desde que su joven esposa murió toda su vida solo giró en torno a sus hijas y sus caballos, pero cuando las damas se desposaron se quedó solo. No teniendo algo más por hacer, y al verse solo de nuevo, le pareció apropiado probar la vida en otros reinos.

Han de recordar que el señor es originario del reino Uzumaki, por lo que viajó por distinto reinos probando suerte. Y no era que su amada tierra natal no le gustara, la amaba, pero le traía tristes y hermosos recuerdos de su preciosa esposa.

Al final, después de vagar de reino en reino por algunos años, decidió vivir en el reino Uchiha y montar un negocio de crianza de caballos. Poco a poco se volvió famoso y fue el mejor del país. Fue así como conoció a la familia Hatake y entabló una buena relación con ellos.

Cierto día, cuando le había llamado Kenji Hatake, el abuelo del general Kakashi, conoció a la hermosa Chiyo.

Desde que la vio acaparó su atención, sus ojos negros, profundos, lejanos, tristes y serios le intrigaron de sobremanera, pues en ellos veía aquel mismo dolor que él tenía por la muerte de su esposa, su cabello negro era hermoso y toda ella irradiaba una belleza particular que ni las mujeres del reino Uchiha ni las del reino Uzumaki poseían, era como una princesa de algún país lejano y desértico.

El señor Kenji y el joven Sakumo al ver su entusiasmo e interés por ella se burlaron de él y después explicaron quien era y porque estaba con ellos.

-_"Chiyo"- _ dijo el mayor de los Hatakes, Kenji Hatake.

-"_¿Ah?"-_ preguntó él, al no entender.

_-"Que su nombre es Chiyo"-_contestó el joven Sakumo-_ "papá la trajo de su último viaje a Suna, viene con su hermano Ebizo y su hijo "el Diablo", pero es viuda, no te preocupes"-_

_-"Sakumo"-_

_-"¿Qué?, es la verdad. Le juraron lealtad a papá a cambio de salvar sus vidas, cosas de esas"-_ dijo el aventurado Sakumo _–"es bonita, ¿no?, de no ser porque es mayor para mí no te dejaría cortejarla"-_

_-"Sakumo no seas insolente"-_ le recriminó su padre.

_-"Solo bromeaba padre…a mí me gustan más las rubias y las pelirrojas que las morenas"-_

_-"Estos niños de hoy"-_ bufó el hombre.

-"_Además ya tiene un hijo, y creo que ese pequeño diablo me odia"-_

-"_Sakumo, quieres guardar silencio"-_

_-"Si padre"-_ dijo resignado.

Y observaron en la lejanía a aquel pequeño niño pelirrojo (de ahí el apodo de "diablo") detrás de su joven madre mostrándole como movía los hilos de una marioneta que al joven Sakumo solía espantarle el sueño.

Poco a poco fue conociéndola, siempre que la veía acaparaba su atención, a pesar de nunca sonriera o siquiera hubiera un brillo de alegría en sus ojos negros siempre le pareció hermosa y atrayente, e incluso su admiración fue tal que se enamoró de ella.

Sin embargo la abuela Chiyo nunca correspondió sus atenciones ni su interés con algo más que cortesía y serenidad.

Y así pasaron los años y el señor Adachi permanecía enamorado de esa seria mujer, y ahora anciana, que conoció tantos años atrás. Con el tiempo y los años murió el general Kenji, Sakumo creció y se casó con nada más y nada menos que una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, un año después nació el general Kakashi.

Y con el tiempo y los años también pudo ver la muerte de aquel joven y atrevido Sakumo, muriendo en batalla, mucho antes de lo que él habría pensado o querido. El pequeño Kakashi creció y suplantó el puesto de su padre, tanto en la guardia imperial como en el hecho de burlarse de su nerviosismo y amor por su ama de llaves.

El señor Sou Adachi fue testigo de muchas cosas en esa gran casa de la familia Hatake, pues se había convertido en gran amigo de la familia. Siendo víctima de cada uno de los Hatakes y su muy particular humor. Sin embargo nunca le molestaron tales burlas, si bien se sonrojaba e intimidaba, no pasaba de algo más que eso.

Lo que ninguno de los Hatakes sabía es que él alguna vez había logrado sobrepasar su timidez y descubrir sus sentimientos ante la abuela Chiyo.

Para aquel entonces ya habían pasado unos 10 años de que se conocían y el pequeño "diablo" ya había crecido lo suficiente apartándose de su madre y mudándose a su natal país, dejándole al fin el espacio suficiente para declararle su sentir a esa linda y misteriosa mujer.

Si bien no era tan jóvenes aun habrían podido rehacer sus vidas de haber querido, pero la hermosa mujer madura que era la abuela Chiyo no aceptó su propuesta.

Y es que lo que él no sabía era que la abuela, que enviudo siendo muy joven, había prometido no casarse nunca más, pues el amor que sentía por el padre de su hijo fue tan grande que el dolor de su partida le había quitado las ganas de amar.

A pesar de ello, el señor Sou logró ganarse su respeto, su amistad, incluso, en la soledad y mudez de su viudez, su amor, pero la abuela nunca se dio la oportunidad de rehacer su vida a su lado.

Sin embargo él siempre le visitaba y conversaba con ella, como un par de adolescentes eternamente enamorados pero incapaces de dar al fin el siguiente paso.

Ese, mis queridos amigos, es un pequeño resumen de aquella tierna y bella historia de amor que resguardaban la abuela Chiyo y el criador de caballos.

**Oh…es tan…triste y tierno…**

Pero bien, regresemos a la historia que es el eje central de este cuento…

**Que cortante amaneciste hoy…**

Y entonces la enternecida sirena, al ver la timidez del anciano, no pudo sino solo sonreír.

**¡No me ignores!**

-¡Pero que dices Kakashi!- habló el criador apenas pudo salir de su estupor –si tú fuiste quien me pidió venir-

-Hey, ¿dónde quedó el respeto al general Hatake Kakashi?-

Y el anciano rodó los ojos, definitivamente nunca podría contra un Hatake, todos eran iguales, en lo gris y en lo insufribles.

-¿Lo llamó?- cuestionó la sirena sacudiéndose un poco el lodo, pero solo consiguió empeorar la situación de su vestido.

-Si, el general Hatake me llamó para traerte a Perla-

-¿Perla?- y la sirena borró aquella mueca de fastidio por una de asombro.

-Sí, ¿no le has visto?- y el mayor de los hombres señaló a unos cuantos metros, donde la blanca yegua se encontraba quieta.

La sirena se sintió tan feliz que corrió a abrazarla, pero se detuvo en el último instante al recordar lo lodosa que estaba, y no quería ensuciar su lustroso y blanco pelaje.

Se limpió el rostro, que aun tenía un poco de lodo que empezaba a secarse.

-¡Perla!, querida Perla, estas aquí, que linda estas- le sonrió.

El general y el abuelo sonrieron al verla tan entusiasta y se encaminaron hasta llegar a su lado, la pacifica yegua se alteró un poco por la cercanía de ese caballo tan imponente y temible que era Bruno.

-Tranquila mi niña- le dijo el señor Adachi, acariciándola cariñosamente, con lo cual la yegua volvió a su habitual comportamiento.

La dulce Sakura sonrió tiernamente al ver como el tacto suave y fraternal del abuelo tranquilizaron a la noble criatura que era ese hermoso corcel.

-Pero- habló sorprendida, acaparado la atención de todos –señor Adachi, aún no tengo dinero para comprarla-

Y el hombre rio –no te preocupes por eso, ya te lo dije, Perla es tuya-

-Pero…-

-El general Kakashi ya pagó por ella, así que no te preocupes-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida, mirando al militar.

-Si- asintió el soldado –la compré ayer, mande a uno de mis soldados con el dinero-

-Pero hasta hoy pude traerla-

-Pero, pero…-

-No te angusties Sakura- dijo el guardia –ella sigue siendo tuya, no la compré para mí- le sonrió.

-Pero…general, yo…-

-Sé que querías comprarla por tus propios medios, respeto eso, pero quise darte un regalo, solo adelante el proceso un poco, es todo-

-Yo…bueno…-

-No creo que vayas a decir un no- dijo el abuelo, acariciando el rostro de Perla –mi niña esta tan feliz de ver a su dueño al fin después de todos esos días que de solo escucharte que le rechazas se pondrá muy triste, se los aseguro-

-No, no es eso, no- negó rápidamente, preocupada y avergonzada –es solo que…bueno…ya han sido tantas atenciones hacía mi persona y yo…he dado tan poco por ellas que no me parece correcto que…-

-Sakura- la voz de su anfitrión le interrumpió y le aceleró el corazón –no tienes porque pagar por ellas –le dijo dulcemente –además, un obsequio se da solo por el hecho de desearlo, sino ya no es uno, –sonrió -no creo que sea necesario el que se deba tener un motivo, como el obtener algo a cambio, para obsequiar- y la sirena asintió, avergonzada y sintiendo como pequeñas y casi inexistentes gotas de agua caían poco a poco –además, es mentira eso de que has dado poco…me has hecho compañía y tocas música para mi, has ayudado a Ebizo y a Chiyo, y los últimos días te has hecho cargo de la casa, es solo una forma de agradecerte por todo ello-

-Era…era lo menos que podía hacer, no debió…- dijo la feliz Sakura, ruborizándose tímidamente y bajando la mirada.

-Hum, además imaginé que te sentirías muy sola, Perla ayudará un poco-

-Gra…gracias- y de pronto pareció despertar –general, ¡ya es tarde, llegará tarde a su trabajo!-

Y aciano sonrió –vamos pequeña, no te preocupes por eso, él siempre llega tarde-

-Pero si se levanta y sale muy temprano – contestó consternada la doncella -¿qué es lo que hace en todo ese tiempo?-

-Hum- se alzó de hombros el militar.

-Tal vez sale a pasear y aprovecha para ver a las hermosas aldeanas –bromeó el señor Adachi.

Y el rostro de Sakura mutó de uno preocupado a uno serio, terriblemente serio –bien, pues ya se le está haciendo tarde, será mejor que se vaya de una vez-

El anciano, después de pasado el susto del rostro serio de la mujer, sonrió tenuemente, ya con bastante experiencia de situaciones de ese tipo.

-Hum…no, hoy no iré al castillo ni al cuartel-

-¿No?- dijo la sirena, girado para observar al guardia, que solo sonreía de forma tranquila –pero no es su día de descanso…- alegó, le pareció insólito puesto que desde hace tiempo el general no tenía descaso, ni siquiera en su día libre.

-Me ha dado el día libre, Sakura-

-¿De verdad?-

-Hum- asintió.

-Que bien- rio tenuemente, sorprendiendo al anciano, no importaba que tantos años tuviera, las mujeres y sus cambios siempre le sorprendían – pero, tenía mucho trabajo como…-

-Deje todo arreglado, no te alarmes-

Y allá, en el cuartel, en la oficina del general, se encontraba el pobre coronel Maito Gai con la boca abierta y con una escueta nota entre los dedos firmada por su superior que claramente decía: "por hoy te dejo a cargo, no me molestes o te quedas de soldado raso".

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada ante la idea de no estar sola aunque fuese por ese día.

-Hum- asintió él, sonriendo ante la sonrisa sincera e ingenua que se dibujaba en el rostro de la doncella –parece que no lloverá mucho hoy, es bueno, así te daré tu segunda clase de equitación-

-¿De verdad?-

-Hum…- asintió de nuevo –Perla está aquí por eso-

-¡AH!- gritó entusiasta y corrió a abrazarle, pero se detuvo en el último instante al recordar lo lodosa que estaba –muchas gracias, muchas gracias-

El hombre sonrió contento al ver ese entusiasmo y esa alegría que la sirena generalmente exhibía.

-Iré, iré a cambiarme- dijo contenta –general, ¿me ayudará otra vez a quitarme el vestido?-

El señor Sou y el militar casi se van de espaldas al escucharla decir tal cosa.

-Eh…bueno-

-Por favor, ya puedo ponérmelo sola, pero quitármelo aun es complicado, ¿va a ayudarme?-

-Sí, sí Sakura- respondió avergonzado el guardia, pensando que clases de cosas llegaría a imaginar el anciano Sou ante tales declaraciones.

-Perdone general que le moleste, -dijo la doncella al verle ligeramente incomodo -es que sin la abuela es tan complicado-

Y solo era la total verdad, aunque el militar bien lo sabía, después de todo él aún debía ayudarla, de hecho le había auxiliado ya un par de veces desde lo del lago al no haber alguien más para asignarle tal acción.

-Bien, también tengo que irme-

-Tan pronto- susurró la sirena, triste en verdad.

-Sí, lo siento, pero tengo que ir, mis otros niños me esperan- la feliz doncella y el amable caballero asintieron ante las palabras del criador –cuida mucho de mi niña pequeña Sakura-

-Lo haré-

-Hasta pronto- se despidió el buen hombre besando tiernamente a su amada yegua blanca la cual le respondió con un resoplido –te dejó a mi niña, pequeña – la sirena asintió, de un salto el noble hombre ya estaba sobre su corcel –y tu, general Hatake, cuida mucho de ambas-

-Hum- asintió y el noble abuelo echó a andar -ah…esto, Adachi- dijo el general, al verlo partir, el anciano paró un poco, para escucharlo –se me olvidaba, llegó hoy temprano esta nota, dice que Ebizo y Chiyo llegan mañana en la tarde-

-¿En serio?- gritó la doncella, aturdiéndoles un poco.

-Hum- asintió el guardia imperial.

-Es fantástico- sonrió la joven, bastante contenta por todas las buenas noticias que recibió, pensando que apenas había empezado su día.

-¿Y por qué tienes que decírmelo?- le preguntó sonrojado el anciano desde su hermoso caballo.

-Hum- se alzó de hombros –sólo por si te interesaba-

-Hum- suspiró el anciano y retomó el rumbo –gra…gracias- y partió.

Cuando el corcel ya había desaparecido tras las rejas del gran cerco fue cuando la feliz doncella recordó que debía ir a cambiarse, o, mejor dicho, darse un buen baño para quitarse el lodo de la cara y los cabellos.

-¡Ah!, ¡pero que tonta soy, iré a bañarme, y el desayuno aun no está listo!- y corrió, y luego regresó –no tardaré mucho, general- y volvió a correr, y de nuevo regresó –gracias por el regalo- y sonrojada le dio un beso en la enmascarada mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la dulce doncella ya estaba corriendo de nuevo.

-De nada, Sakura- sonrió el humano al verla partir.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- gruñó Pakkun, despertándole de su ensoñación.

-¿Decirle?- dijo el soldado, haciéndose, como comúnmente se dice, el tonto, y ensilló a la hermosa Perla.

-Ahora resulta que no sabes, todos lo sabemos, es obvio que tu también-

Y su dueño sonrió de medio lado, atando una correa.

-Pues más vale que le digas, porque es tan despistada que de seguro ni por enterada se da-

Pero su dueño, el apacible Hatake Kakashi, seguía sin responder a sus caninas peticiones.

-Dejad tranquilo al amo, amigo Pakkun –habló Shiba.

-Solo quería ayudarlo-

Cuando el precioso pug terminó de hablar se alejó de ahí, con ladridos y jadeos el resto de los perros lo siguieron ( Pakkun era el líder de la jauría) rumbo a los jardines, donde les apetecía revolcarse un poco después de la lluvia, y tenían que aprovechar que el abuelo Ebizo no estaba.

Los perros corrieron al jardín con la idea grata de revolcarse entre el pasto y las flores sin ser presa de los regaños del abuelo, pero antes de partir aquel precioso can que era Shiba, el más amable de ellos, se acercó a su dueño y le habló con esa gracia y nobleza que tanto le robaba el corazón a la dulce joven de ojos verdes.

-El corazón de vuestra Sakura no ha de estar tan lejano como pensad amo- declaró solemne para después alejarse rumbo donde los demás canes.

El general sonrió y siguió ensillando a los caballos, pensando en lo mucho que las palabras de sus hermosos perros le servirían si fuesen más sencillas de llevar a cabo, o realmente fuesen más confiables.

Cuando al fin terminó con su labor agradeció que el cielo permaneciera nublado, pero aún sin la lluvia mojándolo todo.

El día anterior, cuando entre las grandes labores y las angustiosas noticias recordó a su sirena, decidió darse el día libre, ¿qué más daba?, no le despedirían.

Y el soldado lo sabía, sabía que no le despedirían de la guardia imperial por varias razones, pero principalmente por dos, primero porque él podía hacer eso (aunque fuese una situación tan delicada como en la que estaban) y segundo porque el rey Itachi no le echaría precisamente por la situación que enfrentaban.

Pero en fin, responsable o no, el general Kakashi había tomado la decisión de tomarse el día, pues se dio cuenta de que además de que la sirena pasaba terriblemente sola (se notaba en la tristeza de sus ojos a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo), el día del baile se acercaba, y, por tanto, el tiempo para pasar a su lado se escapaba rápidamente mientras él seguía encerrado en su oficina o en la sala de juntas rodeado de hombres serios y preocupados.

Al menos quería un poco de paz, un poco de tiempo con ella, solo con su atolondrada sirena de cabellos rosas antes de que se marchara de su lado.

Además, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, sus hombres eran lo suficientemente capaces, y el coronel Gai bien podía arreglárselas solo por un día. Además, un día sin él en el cuartel no acabaría con el reino ¿o sí?

**Ah, cierto, ya recuerdo, así es como se destruyó el cuartel del imperio, ¿verdad?**

¡Por supuesto que no!

**Solo era una broma, chica lista, la has arruinado…**

Pero era una broma predecible y además mala, no he arruinado nada…

**Hum…**

-¡General!- le gritaron desde la ventana -¡venga pronto que no puedo con esta cosa!- gritó molesta, ordenándole con fuerza.

El hombre giró, observándola, por poco cae. La molesta Sakura luchaba contra su vestido y ropa interior, tenía medio cuerpo fuera del vestido, con una manga sobre la cabeza y uno de sus senos parecía salir en cualquier momento.

-Bien…acá vamos- suspiró una vez recuperado de la impresión.

-¡General!, ¡rápido, por favor!- gritó de nuevo, forcejeando con el corsé y terminando dando contra el suelo.

-Si- y partió a su alcoba, sonriendo ante la imagen de la sirena cayendo.

Pues bueno, que el resto del día, y gracias a su buena fortuna, no llovió la gran cosa, al menos no en el día, y el general Kakashi y la sirena Sakura tuvieron el tiempo necesario para practicar la equitación, eso después de desvestirla y ayudarla a vestirse, todo por lo cual, le parecía al guardia imperial que la ausencia de los hermanos tenía un toque agridulce.

Perla resultó ser tal cual la sirena esperaba. Era tranquila, amable y le tenía mucha paciencia, con una yegua como ella pronto aprendería a montar, al menos esos eran los entusiastas pensamientos de la sirena.

Y no estaba tan errada, he de decirles, porque el humano le enseñaba con tanto esmero y paciencia y Perla era tan noble criatura que la doncella perdía ese nerviosismo que Bruno y Eregant le habían dejado en torno a los equinos, y se disponía con gracia e ímpetu a aprender aquel arte tan necesario que es montar.

Con el tiempo la dulce flor de cerezo lograría cabalgar con tal gracia y soltura que cualquiera diría que nació montada en un caballo.

-Fue un gran día- sonrió la feliz doncella al entrar al establo.

-Hum- asintió el soldado imperial, guardando a Bruno en su lugar –eres buena, mejoraras mucho-

-¿Usted cree?- preguntó entusiasta, dándole las riendas de su adorable y hermosa Perla.

-Hum…-asintió de nuevo y llevó al equino a uno de los lotes que aún no tenía caballo –aquí será tu lugar-

-Con un maestro como usted es fácil aprender- dijo tímida, con un tierno rubor corriendo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias-

-General- dijo serena, más de lo normal, el hombre asintió, se encontraba quitando la montura a la yegua –yo…yo quisiera agradecerle por todo-

-Hum- sonrió él –no tienes porque Sakura, después de todo me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas?-

Y la inquieta joven asintió recordando aquel día que le sacó del mar.

-Sí, pero…darme asilo, comida, vestido…-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, además fue una promesa-

-¡Si, sé que fue una promesa!- gritó repentinamente, interrumpiéndole, el humano le miró por sobre el hombro, y la confundida sirena se talló uno de los brazos.

Pero era que quería decirle y agradecerle tantas cosas.

La jovencita sabía que quizás todas esas atenciones de parte de su anfitrión eran por aquella promesa, y tal vez su amabilidad y hospitalidad solo era por agradecimiento, y no por otra cosa más allá de la amistad. Pero, aún así, fuese por amistad, o por obligación, o ambas, aún así quería agradecerle, pero le parecía tan complicado.

-_General, porque me es tan difícil decirle lo que quiero decirle…-_

Y es que la tímida doncella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo explicarse. Además de que si él hacia todo aquello solo por obligación, por aquella promesa, le dolía tanto dentro que se le apretaba más la garganta y la triste sirena se sentía peor.

–Dis…disculpe, es que…bueno, sé que prometió ayudarme, pero yo, yo me refería no solo a eso, no solo a su hospitalidad-

-Hum- asintió el militar, dejándola hablar.

Estaba interesado, su rostro pálido esbozaba un tierno sonrojo y la timidez se notaba en sus ojos, al igual que el nervio en su voz.

-Usted…usted ha sido tan bueno conmigo todo este tiempo, y ahora trajo a Perla…y…bueno, me ha dado tantas cosas- le miró dudosa y se encontró con aquel ojo negro y vago que tanto extrañaba –que no sé como agradecerle un poco…- y la nerviosa chiquilla no podía seguir.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura- dijo él dejando la montura en su lugar, pasando por un lado, sonriéndole –ya te lo dije, no tienes porque agradecer-

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó de nuevo, provocando un ligero resoplido en los caballos –cla…claro que si- dijo bajito, avergonzada.

Pero el soldado sonrió y pensó que últimamente ella gritaba más, estaba un poco distinta, cada vez con más soltura, tal vez ya le tenía más confianza, y eso, aunque gritara con fuerza que casi lastimaba los oídos, de alguna manera le hacía sentir mejor.

-Está bien- sonrió él –muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo, solo con saberlo me siento satisfecho- y le revolvió los cabellos rosados, provocándole un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago.

-¡Ah!, ¡ya sé!- gritó saltando, bastante contenta de dar con lo indicado para agradecerle –le haré una comida especial- dijo en una sonrisa, ya con su tono habitual.

-Hum, está bien-

-Pero tendrá que esperar en la sala hasta que yo le hable, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Y la inquieta doncella salió corriendo del establo, a Dios gracias esta vez no cayó en el trayecto. Llegó a la cocina y con una sonrisa se dispuso a seguir paso a paso su plan, haría todo tal cual lo había leído.

Pasado un tiempo, y cuando la tarde ya estaba bastante avanzada, el guardia imperial miraba por la ventana de la sala como la lluvia empezaba a caer de nuevo cuando escuchó como su huésped por fin le llamaba desde el comedor.

Ansioso y curioso llegó al lugar y se sentó en su silla habitual mirando la comida que la doncella del mar le había preparado, no se sorprendió al ver la falta de pescado o algún animal marino en el menú (no se preparaba nada de eso desde que llegó), pero sinceramente la comida lucía y olía bastante bien, a pesar de que la pequeña Sakura apenas y estaba aprendiendo las artes culinarias.

-Y bien, ¿qué le parece?-

Ella apareció detrás de su silla, colocándose a un costado mostrando aquel precioso y tierno mandil rosado que la abuela le había comprado, él tomó un poco de comida y la saboreó.

-Sabe bien- dijo simplemente, completamente sincero y tomó un poco de agua.

-¡Qué bien!- gritó ella y caminó a su sitio, corriendo una silla para sentarse.

El general escupió el agua y por poco y muere ahogado al verla ahí, sentándose tranquilamente.

Y la verdad es que hacer eso no sería tan sorprendente e inquietante de no ser porque traía puesto aquel mandil rosado, que en realidad tampoco era tan sorprendente e inquietante, lo que realmente le pareció sorprendente e inquietante fue darse cuenta de que la ingenua sirenita solo traía eso puesto.

-General, ¿qué le pasa?- tan preocupada que era corrió en su ayuda, y empezó a auxiliarle colocándose detrás suyo, ayudándole a respirar.

Lo que la sirena no imaginaba era que en realidad aquello no ayudaría a disminuir la difícil y dura situación en que le había metido, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando el noble caballero al fin logró sosegarse la miró de nuevo, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en que le tenía prácticamente desnuda solo con aquella pieza cubriendo escasamente la parte delantera de su pequeño y femenino cuerpo.

-¿Por…por qué vas vestida así?-

-¿Ah?- y jaló el mandil, provocándole otro ahogamiento –¿no le gusta?- preguntó en un puchero infantil.

-Ah…bueno-

-Yo pensé que le gustaría pero veo que no…- y las lágrimas se le soltaron repentinamente, no importaba cuando se esmerará nunca hacía las cosas bien –me esforcé mucho…-

-Yo, no es eso, yo…-

-No trate de mentirme, -se incorporó llorosa –ya sé que nunca hago nada bien y…- la pobre e ingenua criatura soltó el llanto dándole la espalda y dejándose caer al suelo, poniéndolo más nervioso, pues desde su posición podía ver claramente como en la espalda solo llevaba aquellos listones en los que se ataban su débil y ligera prenda –yo quería sorprenderle, agradecerle, pero nada me sale bien…ni siquiera esto puedo hacer bien…-

-No, no Sakura, mira, anda, no llores-

-Pero, pero, no le gusta- lloriqueó.

-Yo…bueno, yo no dije que no me gustara- murmuró.

-¿Entonces si le gusta?- preguntó repentinamente, incorporándose con tal rapidez que el soldado por poco y se cae de la silla al verla de tal forma haciendo tales movimientos.

-Hum…si, anda come, come un poco- sugirió desviando la mirada al techo.

-¿De verdad?- sollozó contenta, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Hum…-asintió él bastante nervioso -bueno, come, come que se enfría…- dijo ahora mirando hacia la ventana, bastante contento de que no hubiese nadie más ahí, ni tener vecinos.

-Sí, si-

Y la alegre sirena se sentó a comer, sin imaginar que el militar haría todo menos comer, pues el apetito sinceramente se le había marchado, al menos el que se siente cuando el cuerpo desea alimentarse.

-Hum…este…¿por qué vas vestida así?- se aventuró a preguntar de nueva cuenta.

-Saque la idea de un libro- le dijo inocente, tomando un poco de agua.

Y el general rápidamente pudo imaginarse a cuales libros se refería.

-En uno de los capítulos la protagonista le quería hacer una cena increíblemente especial a su…- y se sonrojó tenuemente –a su…amigo, y bueno, esto es lo que se le ocurrió-

-¿Su amigo?- preguntó más para él que para la sirena, pues bien sabía la respuesta.

-Si- dijo alegre e inocente – ella hizo esto y él estaba muy contento, fue todo un éxito-

-_Muy contento…y con justa razón-_

_-_ Así que se me ocurrió que era una especie de costumbre entre los humanos, y me pareció que podría agradecerle de esta forma- le dijo en una sonrisa ingenua.

-Hum…- murmuró y suspiró profundamente –y…¿en qué acabó todo?- preguntó aparentemente desinteresado, aunque también conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Ah?...¡ah!, bueno, él estaba muy feliz, pero…me quedé solo en esa parte- sonrió –porque ahí terminaba el episodio y no he podido continuar la lectura-

-Hum…- suspiró el general, un poco contento por aquello y un tanto triste, pues bien sabía que si ella continuaba la lectura las preguntas que seguirían no serían muy fáciles de contestar.

¿Cómo explicarle que aquello no precisamente se llevaba a cabo por lo que ella creía?

Y por un momento deseó que la abuela estuviera ahí, aunque pensándolo bien dio gracias a Dios de que no estaba, porque aparte de la vergüenza que pasaría tanto con Ebizo (que seguramente le daría un ataque al ver a la sirena de esa forma) como con Chiyo, la abuela haría lo posible por sacarle provecho a aquello dejándole con el orgullo muy por debajo de donde estaba sentado.

Y volvió a suspirar.

-General- y la miró de nuevo, sentada tan cerca de él, recargando los brazos sobre la mesa y con toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo al descubierto -¿no va a probar nada?-

Y para que decirles lo mucho que aquellas palabras provocaron en aquel hombre pacífico y algo…¿cómo decirlo?...

**Pervertido**

No…yo quería decir…

**Depravado**

Tampoco, me refería a…

**Degenerado…**

¡No!, vulnerable, si eso…vulnerable

**¿Vulnerable?**

Si, vulnerable ante los encantos de la joven y delicada Sakura, vulnerable ante la idea de sentirse sorprendido por cada ocurrencia que se le ponía en mente, vulnerable ante sus cambios de humor y vulnerable ante otras tantas cosas más.

Y es que el soldado imperial no era precisamente un hombre al que fácilmente se le sorprendiera o tomara con la guardia baja, pero la sirena había podido hacerlo tantas veces que francamente ya había perdido la cuenta.

Ella le era tan divertida, ingenua y extraña que sinceramente no sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello. Obviamente que la preciosa criatura que tan tentadora y voluptuosamente se le presentaba a unos cuantos pasos no tenía ni la más ligera idea de que era lo que había hecho y lo que eso significaba, ni el mensaje implícito que representaba eso en los hombres.

Era tan peligrosa y tontamente inocente que había que cuidarla en demasía…

-Sí, claro- contestó al fin el humano.

Y comió un poco, no tenía hambre, pero no deseaba verla llorando, mucho menos si ella se tiraba al suelo dejándolo ver más de lo que ya podía ver de su escultural cuerpo.

Al final tuvo que explicarle un poco que aquello solo se hacía en cenas increíblemente especiales donde solo habían dos, y generalmente esos dos o eran marido o mujer, o por lo menos pareja.

Grande fue el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas, y algo más, en la apenada doncella al escuchar aquello, y no precisamente por saber porque era solo algo restringido a parejas, sino por el hecho de que tal vez el general pensara que acaso ella osaba pensar o verlo como su pareja, su novio.

-Ah…bueno…yo…yo no lo sabía…no…no lo especificaba y…bueno…-

-No importa- le dijo él, tratando con todas las fuerza de su ser pensar en algo más que la hermosa mujer semidesnuda que tenía por un lado.

Algo que obviamente el general, ni ningún otro hombre (humano u otro tipo de criatura) podría lograr hacer.

-Yo solo…solo quería darle un regalo, me pareció bien esto, hasta rompí unos pocos botones del vestido, para no pedirle ayuda en quitármelo-

_-Después de esto quitarle el vestido no será tan difícil-_ pensó el general.

-Entonces, ¿no le gustó mi sorpresa, ni la comida?- dejó en un puchero infantil que le hiso sonreír.

-Hum- asintió –pero, Sakura, cuando quieras hacer algo de este tipo- tosió un poco, ocultando el ligero sonrojo que le cubrió las mejillas, pues al no traer la máscara era más fácil de apreciar y obviamente él no quería eso –por favor avísame antes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó consternada, incorporándose para levantar la mesa –si hago eso ya no sería sorpresa-

-Hum, es cierto- dijo nervioso, al fin colocándose la máscara y tragó grueso cuando ella se acercó más –deja, yo…yo levantaré la mesa-

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…si no puedes decírmelo a mí, consultado con Chiyo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Para bien o para mal, la abuela Chiyo era la única que podría guiarla en ese mar de confusión que eran las costumbres de los humanos para la ocurrente sirenita.

Además el general hiso nota mental de también pedirle que le dijera a la sirena que libros podía o no leer, porque por supuesto que él sabía de dónde surgió aquella maravillosa y torturante idea, conocía de pie a pá esos libros, y, aunque serian de gran ayuda y daban grandes ideas de cómo pasarla bien y celebrar cenas increíblemente especiales, por el momento solo le generaban problemas de autocontrol y pena en las difíciles y duras situaciones que la sirena le hacía pasar.

-Si- dijo contenta, pues pensó que al parecer todo había salido bien.

Y es que el incomodo general se había mostrado feliz, de alguna manera feliz, y la sirenita se sintió tan contenta de poder dar un poco de ella que el corazón le saltaba de dicha.

El humano estaba incomodo por todo aquello que la dulce Sakura le había provocado en cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial en cierta parte, así que quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Déjalo Sakura, yo llevaré esto, tu…puedes ir a cambiarte-

-Sí, gracias, pero le ayudaré con lo mío- y dicho esto tomó sus platos.

El caballero tratando de no verle desvió la mirada, pero he de decirles que el noble militar o tenía muy mala suerte, o muy buena, pues aquella traviesa sirena perdió uno de los cubiertos que fue a parar a sus pies y tuvo que inclinarse a recogerlo.

-Yo lo haré, no se levante general-

Y tan rápido como el mismo rayo la tenía frente a él, agachada recogiendo aquel tenedor travieso y tentándole en demasía a no solo observarla y levantar la mesa.

-Listo, aquí está-

Y así tan rápido como se agachó se paró y salió rumbo a la cocina donde se perdió. Poco después salió corriendo, riéndose un poco al notar como él, tan lento y paciente como era, aun seguía levantando sus platos.

-Buenas noches general-

-Hum- dijo él sin siquiera mirarle, no quería hacerlo, pues mucho se temía que la sirena o andaba aún solo con el mandil, o había seguido aquella curiosa costumbre de dejarlo colgado en la entrada de la cocina apenas terminaba de cocinar.

Cuando escuchó que terminó de subir las escaleras fue cuando caminó a la cocina y dejó los platos sucios en el lavabo disponiéndose a limpiarlos, y es que sabía que necesitaba pensar en algo más que no fuese la traviesa sirena y sus extrañas costumbres.

-Necesitaré más que esto- se dijo a sí mismo –tal vez una ducha-

Suspiró de nuevo y al salir efectivamente miró aquel mandil rosa colgado en el perchero de la entrada de la cocina, y se sintió contento y triste de no haberla visto subir las escaleras.

-Sí, con agua fría-

Porque con lo que había visto tendría mucho, pero mucho tiempo para mantenerse ocupado, y muchos bellos recuerdos, y detalles, en los cuales pasar el tiempo.

&&/&&/&&

El gran día había llegado, después de tanta espera, después de tantos días con su preciosa, atolondrada y tentadora huésped, el gran día llegó.

Aquel día del baile real llegó apenas dejando espacio para preparar todo, practicar un poco y enseñar a la ingenua Sakura como comportarse en la sociedad humana.

El general la miró descender por aquella gran escalera, tan hermosa, deslumbrante, elegante y sonriente que al mirarla se quedó impresionado por la belleza que irradiaba aquella curiosa mujer.

Sinceramente sabía que la dulce Sakura luciría increíblemente bien, preciosa, pero de alguna manera la jovencita marina siempre lograba sorprenderle e ir más allá de sus expectativas.

Como aquella vez donde le dio la gran sorpresa de su vida al vestir de semejante forma, con solo un mandil, y prepararle una cena "increíblemente especial".

Esa misma noche le dio otros tantos motivos por los cuales preocuparse que solo verle semidesnuda, o desnuda, y pensar en otra cosa para lograr controlarse un poco o disminuir aquellas ganas que cualquier hombre tendría de hacer lo que cualquier hombre haría en esas circunstancias.

Sin embargo lo logró, de alguna extraña forma el guardia logró pasar aquello.

Recordaba que esa noche, entre los estruendos, los rayos y las pesadillas, despertó incomodo, era aquel sueño que tenía de origen aquel recuerdo donde su entrañable amigo Obito murió y le dio aquel poderoso ojo que normalmente no usaba.

-_"De nuevo ese sueño"-_ se dijo tocándose la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo. Aquel desagradable sueño, mejor dicho, aquel triste recuerdo volvía cada vez más frecuentemente, cada vez más claro.

Y él despertaba con el mismo ardor en la cara, como si la cicatriz estuviera reciente, con aquellos ojos amarillos y esa voz retumbando en sus oídos con fuerza.

Antes de siquiera lograr regular la respiración el general escuchó rasguños en la puerta.

-_"Amo Kakashi, amo Kakashi"-_

Le pareció extraño todo aquello, se incorporó y abrió la puerta, era uno de sus perros, Urushi, mostrando sus fieros colmillos y escurriendo agua y lodo por todos lados.

-"_Amo Kakashi, Sakura, peligro"-_

Y solo con esas cuatro palabras logró saber lo que pasaba, salió corriendo, el pasillo era iluminado por los rayos, el viento se sentía dentro de la casa y azotaba las puertas con furia, el agua se colaba mojando gran parte de los muebles poco a poco, pero no importaba, al menos no en esos momentos donde el militar sentía que se le iba el alma.

Bajó las escaleras velozmente, saltando de una dos o tres escalones.

Muy pronto el humano y el perro salieron de la casa y el militar se enfrentó a la tormenta. Era una tormenta fuerte y fiera que le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos por el viento y el agua.

-"_Amo, allá"-_ gruñó su hermoso can, soltando un ladrido al final.

Y el general y su fiel amigo corrieron llegando cerca donde el resto de sus canes, que metros delante gruñían tratando de cerrarle el paso a una silueta que caminaba en medio de la tormenta.

Gruñidos, ladridos amenazadores, viento, lluvia, truenos y relámpagos plagaban la agitada madrugada, pero al general Hatake no parecía importarle tanto, no cuando aún no encontraba a aquella que salió a buscar.

Una energía pesada y fría rodeaba aquella figura desconocida, por lo que aquel hombre que era Hatake Kakashi no dudaba el porqué sus perros parecían querer saltarle en cualquier momento.

Olía a peligro, peligro mortal, aquel que fuera ese no era cualquier persona, o cosa.

Pero había algo más importante, ¿dónde y cómo estaba su doncella de cabellos rosas?

-_"¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!"-_ empezó a llamarle.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el soldado gritó su nombre, que un rayo iluminó el patio y pudo ver que sus perros no gruñían a un desconocido, sino a su huésped.

-_"Sakura…"-_ susurró creyéndose engañado por su ojo, porque aquel frio y peligroso ser no podía ser la dulce sirena.

La doncella giró, sus cabellos rosas se agitaban fieramente y caminó poco a poco seguida y rodeada por los canes, con su pijama volando de aquí allá empapada y agitada por el fuerte viento.

De pronto se detuvo, metros delante de él, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que era ella y distinguir que sus ojos verdes se mostraban sin ese brillo cálido, su piel parecía más pálida, y su tierna mirada era reemplazada con una gélida, como aquella que deben tener los seres misteriosos a los que solemos temer.

Y sus perros ladraron con fiereza, pegando su hocico, su nariz y sus colmillos contra el suelo, porque no era a la sirena a la que le ladraban, al menos no solo a ella. Había algo que se arrastraba junto a los pies delicados de la doncella, una enorme, viscosa, atemorizante y verde serpiente que siseaba y se movía mostrando la lengua.

Aquella criatura imponente, fuerte y viscosa trepó por la joven hasta llegar a su cuello níveo y frágil.

El general caminó dos pasos y la serpiente se enroscó más en el cuello.

-"_No te acceeerquesss mássss hijo de colmillo blancosss"- _siseó aquel reptil, y el soldado se detuvo al instante.

Los perros gruñeron, el viento azotaba todo, la lluvia caía con fuerza y los truenos y rayos rugían con fiereza, imponiéndose.

_-"No masss o la matareee"-_ amenazó el reptil, paseándose por el delgado cuello de la doncella.

El general apretó los puños, indeciso en que hacer, tenía tantos planes cruzándole la cabeza, como siempre que pasaba por una situación difícil, la cuestión a la que se enfrentaba era: ¿cuál sería el mejor?

Y aquel preocupado y valiente caballero no podía decidirse, pero tenía la certeza que debía hacer algo.

-_"Hatake Kakashi, ¿ese es vuestro nombre verdad gentil caballero?"-_ habló la hermosa Sakura, moviendo la boca con gracia y elegancia, pero no era su voz dulce y chillona -_"no hay duda al verte, eres digno hijo de colmillo blanco"-_ era una voz desconocida, baja, tenue, femenina, seductora y dulce, pero igualmente fría y cortante -"_has crecido desde la última vez…apuesto, fuerte, decidido, me agradad, sed agradable a la vista mi noble general"-_

_-"¿Quiénes son, qué buscan?"-_

_-"¿Quienesss somosss?"- _siseó aquella criatura verde de ojos amarillos, mostrando la lengua –_"me hasss olvidado, hijo de colmillo blancosss"-_

Y el general, repentinamente, pareciera que gracias al trueno del cielo recordó. Rememoró como si esa voz, esas voces, le llegaran a la memoria desde años atrás, desde que era pequeño, desde que estuvo en aquella pequeña barca con su mejor amigo.

-_"Essse dragón sssigue recordándome a pesssar de sssu muerteee y tu nooo"-_

_-"¿Qué buscan?"- _preguntó de nuevo, no quería mencionar ni ahondar en malos recuerdos.

_-"Directo, me gustad, y cada vez más"- _ dijo aquella seductora voz.

Los perros gruñeron, pero no podían hacer mucho, no con aquella serpiente acechante y vivaz en el cuello de la bella e inocente Sakura.

-_"Busco lo que siempre he buscado y reclamo lo que es mío"-_

_-"¿Sakura?"-_

_-"Sssakuraa"- _ siseó el reptil, tocando con su lengua el tierno rostro de la doncella.

-"_No la toques con tu asquerosa lengua"-_ amenazó molesto.

Y aquella risa de antaño, la de la barca, la de sus pesadillas, de sus recuerdos, la misma risa de la noche en que conoció a Sakura volvió a resonar burlona y estridente, era la serpiente burlándose de él.

-_"Disculparle por favor, le gusta molestar"-_ dijo la joven, acariciando la cara del reptil.

-_"Lo diré una vez más, déjenla en paz"- _

-_"¿La amas?"- _le preguntó ella.

-_"¿Qué?"-_

-_"¿Amáis a esta sirena, humano?"-_

_-"¿Y eso que importa?"- _

-"_Importa. Vaya que importa"-_

_-"Ressspondeee sssi quereess que le deje"-_

_-"Si"-_

El animal pareció cumplir con su promesa y se escurrió a uno de sus brazos, enroscándose en ellos, pasando por cada parte de la joven y dejando el frágil cuello.

Y aquella voz dulce rió, con una risa suave y dulce, pero terriblemente fría, tanto que helaba el alma y calaba los huesos.

-"_Amáis a una sirena, estad condenado querido caballero, ¿no sabes que este amor es vuestra condena?"-_

_-"Dejen a Sakura tranquila o…"- _ y estaba por iniciar a pelear, había sido bastante, no quería arriesgarse más.

El viento y el cielo rugieron.

_-"Hatake Kakashi, solo algo más, ¿darías tu vida por ella?"-_

La serpiente siseó y saltó de su brazo, arrastrándose entre el agua y el lodo, mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos amarillos, como si sonriera. Sus perros le siguieron de cerca, amenazándola, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

_-"Ressspondeee hijo de colmillo blancosss sssi quiereess que le dejen"-_

_-"Sin dudarlo"-_

Y aquella sonrisa gélida se instaló en el rostro de Sakura, y la risa estridente y burlona de la serpiente se escuchó con más fuerza.

-"_Es todo lo que quería saber noble caballero, por el momento has ganado, cumpliré con el pacto y le dejaré"-_

_-"Sssí, ssii, ssii"- _siseó la serpiente.

-_"Pero, mi apuesto humano"- _y la silueta de la dulce Sakura cayó contra el frio y húmedo suelo, tan repentinamente que todos se quedaron sorprendidos –_"pero, mi querido humano, -_dijo la voz, ahora viniendo de ningún lugar en particular –"_solo una prueba más"-_

Y al terminar de hablar, y tan rápido como el mismísimo relámpago, la serpiente brincó sobre los canes, dejándoles detrás, pero apenas le vieron saltaron contra ella.

-_"Veamos si es verdad"-_

Como un rayo verde y amarillo el reptil saltó en su contra, mostrando aquellos afilados y venenosos colmillos, le atacaría en el rostro.

El general, que eran un hombre valiente y habilidoso, bien podría haberla esquivado o partirla en dos, pero estaba más preocupado por aquel terrible rayo que vio descender amenazando en tocar el delicado cuerpo de su doncella.

De alguna manera estuvo seguro que ese rayo era destinado a ella. Segundos, solo segundos fueron los que pasaron, pero el militar decidió inmediatamente.

Corrió hasta su doncella, con la energía recorriéndole el brazo, con el trineo de pájaros naciéndole en la mano derecha. No esquivaría a la serpiente, si lo hacía sabía que perdería valiosos segundos y no llegaría hasta ella.

La serpiente finalmente le rozó el brazo, no el rostro, mordiéndole con profundidad. La herida le dolía y le quemaba, pero el general paso de largo, dejándole el resto del animal a sus canes, pues el animal apenas le mordió le soltó y dio contra el suelo.

El militar corrió y corrió, el rayo partió el cielo, acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella.

-"¡_Chidori!"-_ gritó el general.

Y el blanco del rayo se unió al de su brazo.

Había llegado a tiempo, justo a tiempo, interponiéndose entre la inconsciente sirena y el devastador rayo, y segundos, solo segundos después, todo había pasado.

La respiración entrecortada del humano era opacada por los truenos, la lluvia, los gruñidos y los gritos de sus canes; el brazo le quemaba, y la mano derecha le palpitaba como siempre cuando usaba esa poderosa y deslumbrante técnica.

Pero al general Hatake pareció no importarle, se dejó caer a un lado de la sirena y con sus fuertes manos tomó el rostro de la doncella y la estrecho contra su pecho, estaba viva, había logrado salvarla.

-"_Sakura"- _susurró contento.

Y he de contarles que no se sabe con certeza si aquel noble hombre lloraba o solo eran las gotas de lluvia que resbalan por su rostro, lo cierto era que se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz de haberla podido salvar y tenerla entre sus brazos.

-_"Justo como esperaba de ti, vos gustadme cada vez más"- _dijo aquella voz femenina –"_hasta pronto mi apuesto caballero, hasta pronto Hatake Kakashi"-_

Pero el guardia no le tomó importancia, solo cargó con aquella frágil y empapada criatura que tanto le preocupaba. Caminó un poco y llegó donde sus fieles compañeros y guardianes, quienes asombrados rodeaban a una filosa espada en la que se había convertido aquella serpiente de ojos amarillos.

Y a pesar de tan extraño suceso el humano no se inmutó, tampoco cuando descubrió que aquella mordida no era propiamente una mordida, sino una cortada provocada por ese filoso sable que terminó de evaporarse segundos más tarde, dejando de su existencia solo la herida, el ardor y la sangre en su brazo y aquella risa burlona que desapareció junto a los rayos.

Aquella noche la había llevado a su alcoba, pero esa vez, además de abrigarla con nuevos ropajes, montó guardia en su cuarto hasta el amanecer, observando su pequeño y pálido rostro descansar y sus cabellos rosados moverse tenuemente ante su respiración.

-Diviértanse mucho- deseó el abuelo Ebizo.

-Cuida mucho de Sakura- ordenó la anciana Chiyo.

Y así, entre las recomendaciones de la abuela, los halagos del abuelo, los sonrojos de la sirena, los ladridos entusiastas de los perros, los asentimientos del general y los cascos de los caballos, partieron al palacio a aquel baile que tanto habían esperado.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

¡Hola a todos!

**Estamos de regreso…**

Sanas y salvas…

¿Seguras?, como siempre traen un problema de salud …ó.o

Eh…ú.u

**Pues….ó.o**

_Hum…cierto…n.n_

Gripe, dolor de espalda…

_Dolor de cabeza…_

Hum…(se arrincona)

_Males femeninos…_

Sin mencionar las amenazas de muerte…

**No se burlen de Aire chan ú.u**

Y ¿recuerda la anécdota del restaurante, sensei?…n.n

_A una le gustan los lácteos y la otra es intolerante a ellos !_

Y eso complica todo n_n

_Hum, ¿cómo harán este par para ordenar algo…?_

Pobre del mesero… (la autora narradora sigue en depresión)

_Pobre del esposo, ese sí que es un mártir… _(ambos shinobis asienten)

Hey, hey, no metan a mi marido en esto…(habla molesta)

**Si no osen nombrar a NUESTRO esposito…**(se incorpora rápidamente)

Bien…nunca mencionaremos al esposo de Aire autora-narradora chan…ó.o

Por cierto, hace poco fue su cumpleaños, te queremos n.n

_Hum…ya me dio curiosidad, ¿cómo será ese pobre hombre?_

n.n

**n.n**

Supongo que bastante paciente…

**Si, de hecho n.ñ**

Es muy bueno, y me quiere tanto…

**Si…y yo soy su favorita…**

Claro que no o.ò

**Claro que si ó.o**

Pues es vil mentira, es que es demasiado amable y le das lastima…¬¬

**Lástima, lástima es que tenga que soportarte a ti para poder estar conmigo…¬¬**

Y ahí va de nuevo…tardaremos un poco, habrá que pensar que hacer…u_u

_Sakura y yo en un árbol…_ (inicia a cantar) _…y luego llega inner Sakura, y se une y…_

Quien es el invitado de hoy o.Ó (golpea a Kakashi, dejándole por el suelo, pero con una risa en el rostro que ni con el golpe se le va)

**¡Ah, sí!, el invitado n.n**

Lo habíamos olvidado n.ñ

**Bien, damas, caballeros y Kakashi sensei n.n**

_Hum _

ñ_ñ U!

Tenemos el gran honor de presentarles a….

**¡El gran Kasekage, el sr. Gaara!**

¿Señor?, si es más joven que ellas…

_Hum…déjales, están locas y son lame-botas, ya sabes…_

Aplausos, por favor (aplausos suenan por doquier, Gaara aparece repentinamente)

Oh, Gaara, tu eres el invitado hoy, que sorpresa…n.n

_**Si…eso…parece…**_(saluda "cordialmente", la autora-narradora brinca de alegría, buscando la atención)

_Pues sí que es una grata sorpresa _(saluda igual de cordial)

n.n (espera por su turno)

Y ¿cómo estuvo el camino desde Suna?

_**Fue un largo viaje…pero sin contratiempos…**_

**n.ñ **(sigue sin saludar a la autora-narradora, pero esta tan feliz que ni lo nota)

_Hum…y la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo consiguieron que asistieras?_

Bueno, es muy curioso que lo…

Sí, quiero saber…(siguen ignorándola)

u.u

_**Bueno…primero me invitaron…pero estaba muy ocupado, rechace…**_

Me imagino, un hombre tan ocupado como tu…no como otros… ¬¬

_Jejeje,_(ignora la indirecta)_ y después…_

_**Montaron huelga…un mes en las afueras de la oficina…**_

**Si n.n**

_Hum _

Así fue n.n

Eso es persistencia…n.ñ

_**Un mes…completo…un martirio...**_

_Hum...¿por qué simplemente no les mataste?_

¡Hey! Ó.o

_**Hum **_(niega con la cabeza) _**lo intenté... **_(cara de susto en la autora-narradora al recordar)_** pero...dijeron ser intimas amigas de la hokage…**_

¿De Tsunade shishuo?

Jejeje

_**Entonces se les pidió una solicitud…una semana después…trajeron una orden del hokage…**_

_Hum…una orden del hokage, ¿eh?_

**Este…si, Tsunade…Tsunade sama nos pidió que él viniera pero…!**

Pero…no hay que tomar detalles sin importancia, sigamos con el programa…

_Hum…¿cómo obtendrían una firma del hokage?, ¿no será falsa?…ú.u _(pensando)

¿Saben lo que les espera?, ni todo el sake de Konoha les servirá…

Este…u,.,U

No sé cómo le hacen para siempre estar en peligro de muerte, ¡ni ninjas son!

**Gajes del oficio !**

¡Pues yo ya no les ayudo! O.ó

¡Kakashi sensei! (se le tiran a los pies)

_Hum…no…_

¡Tsunade sama no las perdonara!

_**Eso significa…que…vine desde Suna por…un engaño **_(aura maligna rodea a Gaara)…

Lo ve sensei, siempre en peligro mortal ú.u (Kakashi asiente)

Porque…porque mejor no…(tose, la arena le impide hablar claramente)

**¿Por qué no pasamos a los comentarios?…n,.,ñ **(la arena es mucha)

Miren, uno para cada uno (les reparte los comentarios, Gaara se calma y toma el papel, los otros igual)

**Por ser el invitado, el gran Sr. Gaara, que él inicie…n.n**

_**¿Leer?**_

_Lame-botas u.u_

Hum o.ó

Es parte del programa Gaara, n.n 

_**Bien, si Sakura insiste…después de todo ya estoy aquí…qué más da **_(resignado)

¡Gracias Sakura!

Ni que gracias ni que nada, ya vayan pensando cómo me pagaran…o.ó

**Ú,.U**

_**Bien…leamos…este es de…2COLAS, ¿el Nibi? o.o**_

**Esto…no n.ñU**

Es el pseudónimo de nuestra amiga jejeje n.n

_**Oh…bien…cada cosa con lo que uno se encuentra…**_

_**2COLAS: Hola chica!, pues por más obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar logramos finalmente cumplirte tu sueño y hemos podido invitar a tu amado Gaara **_(Gaara se sonroja) _**no te preocupes por Kakashi sensei, le hemos dado tu recado y dice que muchas gracias, que lo tomará en cuenta **_(Sakura lo golpea, Kakashi sonríe nervioso), _**y pues volviendo a lo del señor Kasekage, es verdad, es muy amable, tierno, y de buen corazón **_(sigue sonrojado, se ríen de él, carraspea un poco) _**lo es tanto que comprende perfectamente tu ilusión y por eso te leerá tu comentario, ¡ya verás!, y pues si es apuesto, más con su uniforme de Kasekage…n/ñ, ¡y tiene muchas admiradoras!, bien, ¡nos vemos!...**_

_MIYANDI: ¡Hola!, si, pobre general, sufre mucho T_T, pero es parte de la historia, o, mejor dicho, del cuento "si, sufro mucho T_T, mas con las escenas especiales u,.,u" _(Sakura se sonroja y le da un codazo), _muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y esperando tan pacientemente, gracias n.n…y pues paciencia, cada vez falta mas poco para el baile y el reencuentro de los personajes…saludos!_

**K2008SEMPAI: Hola amiga!, pues nos quedamos esperando la venganza, pero supongo que la venganza fue ignorarlos, es una buena técnica, ya sabes lo que dicen sempai, -no hay peor sentencia que el olvido e indiferencia- o algo así n/ñ…y si, ya aparecieron Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, poco a poco saldrán más personajes, pero paciencia, ya sabes que somos un poco lentonas -.-¡, pues el mar es cálido pero para la sirena, pa´nosotras es frío, y lúgubre…hasta nos dan calosfríos, y pues gracias por tu apoyo, nos seguimos leyendo n.n…**

HISTORYHOUND: Hola de nuevo!, seguimos felices por su comentario, y por haber respondido a nuestro comentario, nos hace tan felices u,.U…Y pues ya aparecieron Ela y Orochimaru!, seguirán haciendo de las suyas, ya verá, y un pequeño adelanto, en el siguiente veremos un poco del pasado de nuestros héroes y heroínas y de esta cruel villana que es Ela…llamarle "General" también nos agrada, jejeje, suena como muy importante, ¿no?, jejeje, y pues muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar y leer, y por los halagos n.n, si gusta hablar con nosotras podemos hacerlo por aquí o bien por Hotmail o msn, usted decida n.n…saludos!

TAMMY-HATAKE: Hola!, bienvenida al fic, nuevas lectoras, que emoción y alegría tan grande nos da!U,.U…y pues obviamente nos gusta esta pareja tan dispareja que son los KakaSaku, y creo que por ser algo –imposible- o –pervertido- es que lo hace más…interesante (Sakura se sonroja, Kakashi asiente, la autora-narradora sonríen y Gaara busca la salida) y pues le hemos pasado tu comentario a Kakashi sensei, al parecer le ha agradado porque anda con el ego por las nubes, jajaja xD, y bueno, también a Sakura le dijimos lo de eso de llamarle –mi sensei del placer- jajajaja, no sé si ya se lo diga (Sakura tiembla de rabia y vergüenza, Kakashi asiente, confirmándolo) pero yo diría que si no es de esa forma si algo muy similar, solo hay que verla n.n…y muchas gracias, jejeje, la imaginación…bueno, sabrá solo Dios de donde se nos ocurren estas historias que qué bueno que les gusten…saludos!

_Sensei del placer…de ahí tomaste la idea ¿eh?_

¡Cállese! ó/./o

Son todos los comentarios n.n (tan feliz que ignora el resto)

**Tuvimos nuevos lectores n.n**

_Sakura y yo sentados en un árbol…_

Se lo advierto sensei! Ó.o

_Hum, no, espera, que no sería: "se lo advierto sensei del placer", ¿no?_

¡ARG! (se lanza sobre él, Kakashi corre cantando)

Nuevas lectoras, estamos tan contentas n.n (sigue sin escuchar nada)

_**Este…puedo retirarme…ó.oU!**_

¿Tan pronto? O.O

**Pero si vamos comenzando…o.o**

Ni siquiera le hemos entrevistado señor Kasekage…

_**Bueno…**_(suspira) _**solo unas preguntas…**_

**¿Qué se siente ser Kasekage?**

_**Hum…nada en particular…**_

¿Cómo está Suna?

_**Bien, arenosa, caliente y lejana, como siempre…**_

**Ah….y ¿la familia?**

_**En Suna…**_

Oh…(nerviosa, no se le ocurre que más hacer, los otros siguen discutiendo, y Gaara ansioso por irse)…supongo, supongo que ser el líder le cambia la vida…

_**No es la gran cosa…**_

Pero usted es el gran Kasekage, el Sr. Gaara, ¡claro que es importante!

_**Mi nombre es Gaara, solo Gaara…**_

(Al fondo se ve Sakura correteando a Kakashi por todo el foro)

¡Sensei cobarde!

¿Solo Gaara es su nombre completo?, no sabía n.n

…(ruido de grillos)

_**-.- **_(Gaara ni siquiera suspira)

**Que broma más mala o.o**

Hum…ú/./u

**Por eso nadie acepta venir ya sin orden oficial…u/./ú**

Pues tú no eres muy simpática…o.ó

_**Bien…creo que…**_

**Y lo dices tú…o.ó**

_**Será mejor marcharme…**_

(Mira a todos lados, la autora-narradora sigue discutiendo con un espejo que sacó Dios sabe de dónde, Sakura atrapo momentáneamente a Kakashi y le ahorca mientras él dice algo como "sensei del placer")

Pues si tu no intervinieras en el cuento…

_**¿Por donde será la salida…?**_

(Kakashi desaparece, y aparece del otro lado del foro, donde sigue cantando)

…_sentados en el árbol, Sakura y yo…_

**¡Yo!, ¡si a mí me aman! **

Venga, ¡cobarde!...

…_inner Sakura se une y entonces…_

¿Amarte?, ¡a ti nadie te ama!

_**Hum…parece que…no hay **_(Gaara busca en todo el foro, sin dar con la dichosa puerta)

¡Voy a matarlo!

_Y vas a dejarme con vida, eso me gusta n.n_

¡No me refiero a ESA muerte! O/./Ó

_**Bien…haré una**_…

(Un estruendo y un temblor sacuden el foro, la autora-narradora cae, Kakashi y Sakura dejan de "amenazarse")

**Y…y…eso…O.O**

_¿Qué esperaban del gran Kasekage, el Sr. Gaara? n.n_

(El polvo se dispersa, un gran hueco adorna la pared del foro)

No encontró salida…así hizo una O.o!

Cua…¿cuánto saldrá reparar esto?…u,.,u

_Una enorme…enorme salida…_

**Si él no es tan alto…u.,u**

_Hum…supongo que un gran Kasekage merece una gran puerta n.n_

(Kakashi sonríe, Sakura se ríe y la autora-narradora llora sacando la cuenta con una misteriosa calculadora)

No es gracioso, Kakashi sensei…

_Pues…por lo menos más que ustedes si n.n _(orgulloso)

Si, es verdad n.n

**Pues gracias por su gran ayuda Kakashi sensei, ¿o cómo era?, ah sí, "sensei del placer"…**

(Kakashi deja de reír, Sakura recuerda y sus ojos brillan de maldad)

¿No tenían algo que arreglar ustedes dos?…n_n

Es verdad, ¡me dejó en ridículo frente a Gaara!, ¡lo mataré! O.Ó

_Jejeje, ¿dónde está tu humor?… n.n!_

¡Se quedó en aquel árbol, (se acerca amenazante)  lo perdí ahí, ¿recuerda? ! o.ó

_Pues...ahora que lo dices…no solo eso perdiste allá…n.n_

¡ARG! O/./Ó

(Sakura corre tras él)

**¡Tanto! O,.,O…! **(se arrincona) **tan cara es una pared! O,.o**

Bueno…bueno…(empieza a llorar)…por ahora nos despedimos u,.u

¡Venga para acá sensei cobarde hijo de %%$#&&%%!

_Sakura y yo sentados en un árbol…n.n_

**Si, antes de que esos dos rompan otra o.,o**

Que salen muy caras…

**Hasta pronto.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Después de nadar y nadar sin descanso, y a pesar de que sus aletas no daban más, la adorable sirena de cabellos negros y curiosos ojos perlados llegó hasta la gran y hermosa ciudad natal donde nació.

Sin embargo, he de contarles que antes de eso, mientras nadaba, la noble criatura no podía evitar pensar en aquella mezcla extraña de sentimientos que le invadía: tristeza, miedo, angustia, alegría, dicha, pena y timidez, tantas cosas sentía en su agitado y cansado cuerpo que no se decidía a cual tomarle más atención.

Y es que habían sido tantas cosas de las que se enteró ese día que francamente todo era muy complicado para su pobre y confundido corazón.

Había dado con su amiga, ¡la encontró!, pero era una humana ¡una humana!, convertida por la magia de la peligrosa Ela….¿cómo no sentirse preocupada por el destino de su amiga?, todo aquel que visitaba a Ela no terminaba bien, o al menos eso se decía...

Por otro lado, vio de nuevo al joven humano del que se había enamorado, ¡era un príncipe!, el príncipe Naruto, aquel que no la olvidó y que seguía buscándola por todo el reino….¿cómo no sentirse feliz?

Pero al final llegaba la angustia, el miedo, y continuamente se preguntaba la bella Hinata cosas como: ¿por qué sonaría esa alarma?, ¿qué peligro asecharía su hermosa ciudad?, ¿estarían bien sus seres queridos? El caso es que eran tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, tanto cansancio con el cual luchar…

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir un inmenso miedo de volver y ver algún desastre en su querido hogar, finalmente llegó y con alegría pudo ver que la ciudad estaba tal cual la dejó antes, y en ella solo se veía a los tritones y sirenas yendo y viniendo en ese mar de confusión y preocupación que la alarma les había sembrado.

Y fue así como la bella y exuberante Hinata llegó a la mansión de la guardiana, escurriéndose por entre los guerreros, curiosos y civiles que se habían dado cita en su casa por el llamado.

Cuando la dulce sirena de extraordinaria voz terminó por entrar a la sala-biblioteca, donde se le esperaba, se encontró con la maravillosa visión de todos sus compañeros reunidos alrededor de aquel mar de muebles, libros y mapas en la casa de la guardiana Tsunade.

De igual forma afuera, en el extenso patio trasero de la mansión, muchos se reunieron para saber el porqué de aquella alarma marina que pocas y contada veces habían escuchado, esperando pacientemente a que la guardiana, o alguno de sus allegados, les avisaran de que se trataba todo. Y aunque todos querían entrar y enterarse de una vez por todas, pocos eran aquellos que podían entrar libremente donde la rubia sirena se encontraba.

Aquella hermosa sirena que era la poderosa Tsunade se paseaba por la sala, sin decir aun el porqué de la repentina llamada.

Después de meditar y meditar, al fin la bella Tsunade se decidió, miró a su fiel ayudante y amiga Shizune, quien le asintió mostrándole nuevamente todo su apoyo. Miró a la recién llegada, la noble Hinata, y se dio cuenta de que se le veía cansada, pero no podía pasarle por alto su impuntualidad, pues esa era una de las descortesías más graves para ella.

**Qué suerte que aún no conoce al general…**

Shhh…

-Hinata, llegas tarde- le habló su superior con timbre serio y molesto.

La pobre y tímida sirena se estremeció al solo escuchar su nombre, pero solo bajó el rostro, sabía que era verdad, además de que quien sabe que tanto tiempo llevaban esperándola para comenzar a hablar.

-Lo…lo siento, Tsunade sama-

La preocupada guardiana solo suspiró, realmente no era tan importante la impuntualidad de la cantante, aunque la habían esperado para conversar algo tan delicado y le sentaba bastante mal la impuntualidad, siendo tan impaciente como era, pero, asimismo, le había dado tiempo para reflexionar un poco. En todo caso debía agradecerle su tardanza.

-Solo que no se repita, por favor- dijo al fin, Hinata asintió, y fue así como Tsunade, la hermosa sirena, prosiguió con tono solemne–les he reunido por una delicada situación- pausó, cada uno de ellos la escuchó atentamente –sé que más de la mitad de los que estamos aquí reunidos bien se han de imaginar el motivo de la reunión, pues bien, es verdad, el tiempo se ha acercado, el peligro nos asecha y solo queda prepararnos-

Los murmullos preocupados de los guerreros sonaron aquí y allá, pero la voz de la imponente Tsunade los calló una vez más.

Y es que a pesar de que en esa sala estaban los mejores guerreros de esa ciudad acuática, y, por tanto, de los siete mares, la autoridad de la gobernante y guardiana no bajaba lo más mínimo. Muchos, por no decir todos, la respetaban y obedecían sin chistar.

-Sí, han pasado ya los años, y mucho me temo que no podemos engañarnos más, si mi intuición no me falla, – sus ojos castaños y opacos se cerraron – ella está cerca, muy cerca-

-Discúlpame Tsunade,- la interrumpió uno de los presentes, el padre del valiente Kiba –pero creo no debemos poner a toda la ciudad y los mares en alerta de guerra solo por una intuición tuya-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-

-Entonces, Tsunade sama, ¿realmente cree que volverá a pasar?- preguntó otro de los tritones, el padre de Shino, el amigo de Sakura, hablando con el tono lúgubre y distante que le caracterizaba.

-Sabemos que esto es un ciclo, es obvio que tarde o temprano volverá a repetirse, -pausó y suspiró –sé que han pasado pocos años desde la guerra anterior, pero…sin embargo, desafortunadamente nos ha vuelto a tocar pasar por esto en poco tiempo, lo presiento, la enfrentaremos de nuevo-

-¿_Guerra?_- pensó la valiente Ino, algo preocupada por el tono serio que todos guardaban en sus palabras.

Porque he de contarles que los compañeros de Sakura, al igual que ella y el resto de sus contemporáneos, habían disfrutado siempre de una vida pacífica y tranquila, sin llegar a creer que dicha paz podría interrumpirse, muy a pesar de que siempre se les estaba preparando para luchar y proteger a sus amigos, conocidos, a todos en ese profundo océano.

Sin embargo eran conscientes de los "rumores", por llamarles así, de lo que una guerra de antaño había provocado en ese húmedo y precioso mundo donde crecieron.

Y rumores eran, porque extrañamente no se hablaba claramente de ese tipo de temas.

-A ver si te entendí Tsunade- habló con voz segura y fuerte una de las sirenas de más o menos la edad de la guardiana -solo porque esta mañana te levantaste con una "corazonada" es que piensas armar semejante alboroto en todo el océano-

El nombre de aquella sirena era Kasumi, una criatura bella de cabellos verdes y ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo, de corazón triste, pero con el valor y la fortaleza certera para enfrentarse al mundo envuelta en el luto constante que la guerra le dejó.

–De verdad que no te entiendo, todos estos años luchando por que lo ocultáramos, ¿y para qué?, -siguió la de verdes cabellos -¿para retractarte porque un día te despiertas con una "corazonada"?, que sorpresas das, decídete de una vez por todas…-

-Kasumi…- habló el señor Inoichi tratando de calmarla, quien era el líder de familia Yamanaka, donde la hermosa Ino pertenecía.

La molesta sirena cerró la boca, su primo era el jefe, la cabeza de la familia, y por mucho que no le gustara tenía derecho a reprenderla.

-Kasumi, no es solo una "corazonada"- habló la guardiana – Koji…-pausó demostrando la gravedad de lo que diría -ha desaparecido…-

Un silencio inescrutable se formó en la sala.

Koji era el nombre de un pueblo no tan lejano, cierto que no muy grande, pero era importante porque en él habitaban fuertes y valientes tritones dispuestos a dar sus vidas por su gente, cosa que en realidad tristemente pasó.

-Esta triste y desoladora noticia se me ha informado hace unas horas, los encargados de visitar y vigilar la zona solo encontraron destrozos- golpeó el mueble con impotencia –ni un sobreviviente, ni uno solo- y las lágrimas casi saltaban a sus ojos mezcla de ira, repulsión, odio, impotencia y dolor –varones y mujeres por igual, adultos, jóvenes, niños, ancianos, todos han muerto, todos asesinados…-

Por un instante el dolor los invadió a cada uno de ellos, y fueron conscientes de que la guardiana sufría tan o más que cada uno de los presentes. Y es que la adorable Tsunade amaba la vida, y el solo imaginar tanto dolor y muerte por solo ambición le causaba repulsión y tristeza.

Las pequeñas Hinata, Tenten e Ino temblaron de tristeza con densas lágrimas corriéndoles libres por las mejillas, pues en aquel pequeño pueblo conservaban a una vieja amiga, Eriko, tan querida para ellas como para la tierna Sakura.

Y ¿cómo explicarles el dolor que les invadió al saberla muerta?, no podía ser menos que insoportable. Pero las valientes sirenas sabían que por mucho que desearan correr y verlo por si mismas tendrían que esperar, pues por algo eran los encargados de resguardar su ciudad, y muchas más.

Con el silencio pesado y triste que da la muerte, la preocupada Tsunade siguió hablando.

-Este ataque a Koji, donde perdimos a valientes e inocentes personas, tiene sus huellas, su firma puesta…su venganza está empezando, ha despertado y ahora, con esto, estoy segura de lo que mi intuición me decía-

Y la angustiada sirena se dejó caer en una de las sillas, detrás de aquel gran escritorio donde pasara tantos días leyéndole a su pequeña hija Sakura.

Un silencio más siguió a las palabras de la valiente guardiana, pero ante tal declaración no todos permanecieron quietos, y aquella valiente sirena de melena verdosa habló de nuevo.

-Si tú y tu amigos hubieran hecho bien su trabajo es claro que no estaríamos hoy hablando de esto, y que Koji aun seguiría en el mapa-

-¡Kasumi!- la reprendió Inoichi.

-¡Es la verdad Inoichi!, -gritó molesta, dolorida por aquel bello y desaparecido pueblo –Tsunade, Shizune, tu, los ancianos y todos los de nuestra generación lo sabemos- escupió molesta -¡todos lo saben!, mas de 100 años, 150 era el lapso, pero Konoha lo arruinó, ¡"el gran y poderoso equipo" solo pudo detenerla por menos de 20 años!- gritó molesta, con odio y desesperación en cada una de sus palabras.

Las voces callaron, los ojos iban y venían de la guardiana a la inconforme, y en aquel mar de desconcierto no podía haber otros menos enterados de lo que se hablaba que los jóvenes amigos de la ingenua doncella de cabellos rosados.

La callada Tsunade no dijo nada, pero sus nudillos temblaban de rabia y frustración ante las palabras de la tía de la coqueta Ino. Y es que la valiente sirena bien sabía que aun había en esa ciudad quien no la quisiera, o le guardaba rencor, a ella y a sus viejos amigos.

La molesta Kasumi siguió hablando, muy a pesar de que varios ojos, entre ellos su primo y sobrina, le miraran deseando que guardara silencio de una vez por todas.

-A nadie le gusta hablar de esto, lo sé- dijo más tranquila, pero aun molesta –yo soy una de ellos, pero como siempre lo he dicho, tampoco me parece correcto el haberles ocultado a los nuevos esta información por tanto tiempo- suspiró, giró y miró a "los nuevos" y les preguntó -¿o acaso tienen una ligera idea de lo que les estoy hablando?, ¿de la gran guerra que les tocará pelear solo porque Konoha no hizo bien lo que le correspondía?-

Y aquellos jóvenes intrépidos y orgullosos no supieron si contestar o no, aunque bien sabían que la respuesta era un no. Ni siquiera sabía que o quienes eran Konoha.

-Y es ahora- siguió Kasumi –cuando quiero ver como todos ustedes van a manejar esto y les dirán aquello que ocultaron todos estos años-

Y aquella sirena de cabellos verdes salió del salón hecha una furia, pero igualmente un manojo de preocupaciones, angustia, lastima y dolor.

La valiente Ino, que siempre había admirado la entereza, recato, valentía y fortaleza de su tía, no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería aquello que había provocado que aquella fuerte y respetable guerrera, la más fuerte de su familia, se saliera de sus cabales, enojada y furiosa.

-Discúlpala Tsunade, bien sabes lo que ha sufrido-

-Déjalo así Inoichi- habló al fin la guardiana –si bien ha insultado la memoria de mis amigos y menospreciado el esfuerzo que hicieron para salvarnos, tiene algo de razón en todo esto-

Un silencio pesado inundó la sala, y por un momento los ojos opacos de la sirena parecieron más apagados y tristes de lo normal, como si el dolor de antaño volviera tan fuerte como en aquel entonces, cuando recién perdiera su vista y cambiara sus piernas por una cola de sirena.

Y tan inquieto y ansioso como era el joven Kiba, que era acompañado por su fiel delfín Akamaru, rompió con aquel silencio escrupuloso diciendo aquellas palabras que cada uno de sus compañeros, "los nuevos", querían decir.

-No sé de qué rayos hablan- gruñó molesto y prosiguió a pesar de la mirada de sus padres –pero me gustaría enterarme un poco de todo esto- sus ojos agudos parecieron reducirse más en espera de la respuesta.

-Muy bien-

La bella Tsunade suspiró incorporándose y yendo y viniendo nuevamente por la sala, como si buscara la respuesta correcta a sus preguntas.

-Quizás lo mejor será empezar desde el principio…hace muchos años, cuando solo eran unos bebés incapaces de guardar los recuerdos…cuando todas las criaturas en la tierra experimentábamos un tiempo armonioso, una etapa de paz…-

Cerró los ojos, que por un momento volvieron a brillar como en aquellos días, cuando apenas era una joven y entusiasta amazona que se preparaba para demostrarle al mundo, y a los hombres en especial, la entereza, fortaleza y poderío de su familia.

-…fue cuando ella apareció de nuevo-

-¿Ella?- susurró preguntando la de ojos azules, Ino.

-Ela- contestó la orgullosa Tsunade, haciendo que la tímida cantante temblara ligeramente al pensar en su amiga.

-¿Ela?….¿qué tiene que ver con esto?, pensé que solo era un pozo de los deseos traicionero y peligroso- dijo el entusiasta Lee sin poder entender que era ese enredo.

-Ela, -prosiguió la valiente madre de Sakura -¿recuerdan su historia?...-y "los nuevos" asintieron, recordando.

-Ela es, según la leyenda, - relató Tenten -una vieja y terrorífica cueva que se encuentra más allá de los límites de la ciudad y mucho más allá del arrecife, donde la vida es escasa y triste, en los parajes más inhóspitos y profundos del océano. Sin embargo en ese lugar hay algo que a muchos ha atraído como un imán al metal, y eso es ella, Ela, la cueva de los deseos…–

-La llaman así porque nunca, nadie, - siguió su amigo, el sereno Neiji- ha sabido su verdadero nombre, así que solo abreviaron "Ella" y lo dejaron en "Ela" –

-Sí, esa es la historia que todos conocemos,- confirmó la hermosa Tsunade –pero hay mucho más detrás de esa simple leyenda de la cueva de los deseos, mucho más que pocos saben…-

Suspiró y sus ojos se posaron en la ventana. A pesar de su ceguera estaba segura de lo que había fuera, de lo que les esperaba a cada uno de ellos, pero igualmente por un momento pudo ver claramente lo que tanto recordaba, podía ver a su amiga, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de Konoha.

-Existe una leyenda aún más vieja entorno a Ela…muchos no lo saben, otros lo han olvidado, o prefieren aparentar no saberlo…pero todas las criaturas que habitan este vasto planeta tienen un poco de conocimiento de Ela…sirénidos, humanos, piratas, marinos, ermitaños, duendes, enanos, gigantes, magos, dragones, hadas, elfos, fantasmas, ninfas, nereidas, – pausó y sonrió -amazonas…entre otros muchos más, todos de alguna manera lo sabemos-

-Entonces no es solo un pozo de los deseos traicionero, supongo- dijo el inocente Lee.

-No, es más que eso, mucho más- contestó la guardiana, con su cara tranquila y triste –eso es solo un poco de lo que en verdad es, solo un "disfraz" que utiliza para ganar seguidores, para restablecer su poder…-

Una sonrisa nostálgica invadió su rostro serio, dio media vuelta y extrajo de los muebles aquel viejo listón azul que acarició con delicadeza en la insignia grabada en el hierro, la insignia de Konoha.

-Esa marca…- susurró Ino –es como la del listón que le dio a Sakura- recordó claramente, y es que la detallista Ino cuando lo vio le pareció un regalo tan soso y anticuado que aquel símbolo se le quedó fuertemente grabado en la memoria.

-Si…- susurró la bella Tsunade y se sentó de nuevo, extendiendo el viejo listón azul sobre la madera del escritorio –este símbolo representa a Konoha-

-¿Konoha?-

-Konoha era el nombre de un grupo de guerreros y valientes. Seres fuertes, elegidos de cada una de los reinos y razas para enfrentar a Ela y derrotarle- recitó ahora el padre de Shino, con aquel respeto tan grande y arraigado que sentía por esos héroes.

La exuberante Tsunade sonrió y cerró los ojos, recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Cuando eran seleccionados a cada uno de ellos se les entregaba un listón como este, para identificarles y reunirles…- prosiguió la bella guardiana de ojos sin brillo.

-Eso significa que usted y la madre de Sakura…- dedujo la inquieta Ino.

-Si- asintió –ambas fuimos miembros de aquel grupo-

-Pero no entiendo…- siguió Lee, que seguía sin conectar aun los hilos de la historia- ¿qué tiene esto que ver con lo que pasa?-

La astuta guardiana cruzó las manos y recargó sobre ellas su mentón, cerrando los ojos para poder continuar su relato, porque realmente no importaba si los tenía abiertos o cerrados, la poca luz que veía, o la oscuridad que la rodeaba, siempre era la misma.

-Según la leyenda, no se sabe con certeza como surgió Ela, o lo que en realidad es…solo que desde hace muchos, pero muchos años, siglos, ella regresa, se libera y vuelve intentar apoderarse de nuestras vidas. –suspiró y prosiguió -Ela es un ente maligno, malvado, ambicioso de poder, de gloria, lleno de ira y envidia, algo que solo desea despojar de la libertad, alegría, amor y amistad a todo que habita en nuestro mundo; según mi propio punto de vista, algo debió pasarle, pues ese odio no puede venir solo de la nada-

Y la angustiada sirena tocó de nuevo su viejo listón, como si recordara algo importante de la cruel batalla que enfrentó.

-Sea como sea, -prosiguió -no se sabe que persigue, o porque lo hace, lo cierto es que más o menos cada 150 años regresa y amenaza nuestra vida, nuestra libertad- suspiró y después de una corta pausa siguió –según el relato, cuando Ela recién apareció, hace ya varios siglos, cuando los antiguos moradores del planeta la conocieron y por primera vez se enfrentaron a ella, los elfos, que fueron los primeros en saber de su existencia, a pesar de ser fuertes, mágicos, y los mejores en casi todo, se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban ayuda…-

-Según los antiguos- prosiguió la noble Shizune, que bien podía notar el dolor que pronunciar aquello le causaba a la bella Tsunade –los elfos, las criaturas más sabias, respetadas y antiguas del mundo, los habitantes de los grandes y hermosos bosques, convocaron a reunión a las criaturas que había en el planeta, porque a pesar de que el mundo era tan joven que cada criatura peleaba por vivir, dominar y defender su territorio, una fuerza como aquella, que era tan terrible, bien podría unirlos-

Shizune pausó, y una vez recuperada siguió contando aquella antigua leyenda.

-Llamaron a reunión y a ella asistieron un representante de cada una de las razas y reinos, y juntos, después de muchos sacrificios, traiciones y muertes, lograron derrotar a ese cruel ser que llamaron Ela…Pero Ela, que es una representación de los malos deseos que hay en nuestro corazón, así como el odio, el dolor y la ira renacen y habitan en cada uno de nosotros, así también es ella…-

-Entonces, si era tan peligrosa, ¿por qué aquellos ancianos seniles la dejaron viva?- habló el joven y molesto Kiba, sin poder entender aquella lógica de los habitantes de los bosques.

-Tan fuerte era- continuó la poderosa Tsunade –que no lograron extirparla, o también hay quienes dicen que por algún motivo los antiguos elfos se dieron cuenta de que aquel ser malvado había servido de alguna forma para unir a las criaturas que habitaban el planeta, y a pesar de ser tan peligroso, los elfos, en su sabiduría particular y ancestral, dejaron que un poco de la esencia de Ela durmiera para resurgir y atacar de nuevo y unirnos a todos, y así evitar las luchas y guerras sin sentido que tenemos unos con otros-

-Lograr un equilibrio- mencionó el entusiasta Lee, que seguía tan interesado en el relato que no se perdía ni un solo detalle.

-Eso es egoísta- mencionó Tenten, sin poder creer aquella mítica historia.

-Quizás…- susurró Tsunade –cierto o falso, la verdad de todo esto es que Ela existe, y mientras pasan los años duerme esperando el momento para surgir de nuevo y lograr lo que busca desde hace tanto-

-Asimismo, -continuó la tranquila Shizune -sin importar donde se le selle poco a poco gana fuerza, y cuando por fin despierta por completo de su hechizo, vuelve, obtiene aliados y busca reclamar lo que dice suyo…-

-Error o no, comprensible o no su proceder- siguió la guardiana Tsunade – los antiguos y sabios elfos dejaron la enseñanza de que la unión hace la fuerza, haciendo un pacto entre las criaturas vivas. Pidieron que según el tratado las criaturas no olvidaran la guerra, y se preparan para ese gran día en que Ela regresara. Con el paso de los años, o siglos en este caso, surgió una tradición. En cada raza y reino se transmitía la información que les doy, para cuando se cumpliera el ciclo existiera un grupo de guerreros o valientes que la enfrentaran y lograran la unidad entre las razas y los reinos, sellándola y resguardando la paz y amistad entre las criaturas del planeta-

-El grupo fue llamado Konoha en honor al hogar de los elfos, los grandes y hermosos bosques…- narró la serena Shizune –y sus integrantes, además de ser descendientes de los primeros héroes, son los encargados de preservar el legado; porque aunque muchos mueran en la batalla, su deber es protegernos y, por tanto, asegurarse de que la información llegue hasta el siguiente eslabón-

-En…entonces, Tsunade sama…- habló Hinata, acaparando la atención de todos, incluido su padre, que era un tritón demasiado serio y reservado como para "permitir" que ella hablara –¿us…usted es uno de esos valientes…?-

La nostálgica Tsunade asintió sin dejar su mirada, o sus ojos tristes y sin brillo, en aquel viejo listón azul.

-Pero…Tsunade sama- preguntó Lee, que era bastante despistado para los detalles que requieren esa clase de relatos –si usted la enfrentó, significa que, o es muy vieja…o algo pasó que ha vuelto a despertar antes de tiempo-

La guardiana, a quien el apelativo "vieja" la ponía de malas, decidió pasar por alto aquel insulto, pues por mucho que deseara enseñarle un poco de respeto no podía prescindir de uno de sus mejores hombres, porque le harían mucha falta, así que la temible sirena se tragó el coraje y decidió seguir adelante.

**Suerte del noble Lee…**

Vaya que si…

-Sí, así es Lee- dijo con un mohín molesto que logró incomodar al tritón de cola verde y grandes cejas –cuando llegó nuestro turno de enfrentarla hubo un pequeño detalle, un percance, y no logramos dormirla adecuadamente, pero a cambio de eso logramos paz por estos años, manteniéndola en aquel gran foso, lejos del mundo…o al menos de muchos que pudieran acercarse a ella y aumentar su poder-

Ante estas palabras la pobre Hinata se estremeció, pues recordó que su amiga había ido con la cruel Ela.

-¿Entonces…eso también significa que Sakura…?- cuestionó la bella Ino, ya más segura de la respuesta que la guardiana le daría.

-Si…como descendiente de guerreros de Konoha su responsabilidad formar un nuevo equipo y luchar al frente en la batalla-

-Pero no sabemos ni siquiera donde está, ¿cómo…?-

-No importa donde este Sakura- habló la guardiana con voz de trueno –lo importante es que los tenemos a ustedes, nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo, con o sin ella defenderemos nuestro mundo y nuestra parte en contra del mal que venga-

Los tritones y las sirenas se alegraron de sobremanera al escucharla decir aquello, pues en sus ojos sin brillo podía leerse la regia voluntad de proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Por eso les he llamado, para decirles que debemos estar listos, vigilando todo e informándome de todo, por minino que sea. Ella nos atacará, cuando menos pensemos se infiltrara en nuestros dominios, sus aliados nos declaran la guerra y puede incluso que seduzca a nuestros propios compañeros para que se le unan. Ustedes son los mejores guerreros del mundo submarino, tenemos que demostrarlo-

-¿Y qué pasara con el resto de las criaturas?- preguntó Shino, que aunque serio se preocupaba de sobre manera del mundo y sus habitantes, por muy diminutos y débiles que fueran.

-¿Konoha se formará de nuevo?- cuestionó el sereno Neiji.

-Todo a su tiempo- resolvió tomando entre sus manos el viejo listón –todo a su tiempo- susurró despacio, dibujando el borde del símbolo –por el momento solo nos queda aguardar, prepararnos para la gran batalla. Hagan todo lo que les he enseñado…- y mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos continuó -…y, por favor, perdónenme por habérselos ocultado, fue un error, uno muy grande que…-

-Sus motivos tendría- dijo Tenten, quien era una sirena sensata y noble y de alguna manera sabía que todas las cosas tenían un porqué, solo se tenía que esperar para saberlo.

-Si…- susurró la guardiana avergonzada, seria y triste, terriblemente triste.

-¿Y qué pasará con la búsqueda de Sakura?- se aventuró a preguntar Kiba, el más extrovertido de todos los amigos y compañeros de la sirenita atolondrada.

La angustiada Tsunade suspiró, aquello que diría sería una decisión muy complicada que le llevó varias horas pensar.

-Supongo que….es necesario suspender la búsqueda hasta nuevo aviso- sus ojos opacos se mostraron más tristes que nunca, pero era la extraviada joven o la ciudad…¡que dilema tan grande para la noble sirena! –por el momento tenemos que cuidar a las personas que son nuestra responsabilidad. Sakura tiene que esperar un poco, roguemos al cielo porque esté bien…-

El corazón de tímida Hyuuga se oprimió con desconsuelo, ahí estaba la tristeza y la falta de luz en los ojos de la guardiana a la que se refería cuando habló con su amiga Sakura. Sabía que debía contar la verdad, pero estaba muy nerviosa, ¿cómo se tomaría aquella información la furibunda y preocupa Tsunade?, ¿podría darle el tiempo a su amiga hasta el baile?

Y Dios sabe que la noble cantante estaba por declararlo cuando fue interrumpida por la guardiana, que les daba importantes instrucciones, y cuando al fin quiso confesarlo, ni las miradas restrictivas de su señor padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, ni el entusiasmo de su amigo Lee la dejaron.

-¡¿Entonces que esperamos? !- gritó el joven y entusiasta tritón de grandes cejas -¡hay tanto que hacer, tanto trabajo!, ¡preparémonos para demostrar de que estamos hechos!-

-Si- contestaron al unísono "los nuevos", entusiasmados un poco por el gran espíritu de superación y valor que todo aquel tritón irradiaba.

Después de aquella breve explicación y las indicaciones pertinentes a la población de aquella ciudad acuática, con sus guerreros y civiles, el tiempo y las horas pasaron, y entre planes, estrategias, recuerdos y dolor, la valiente Tsunade tuvo un momento de paz. Se retiro y se encerró en aquel lugar donde leía con su hija día con día.

Estando a punto de sumergirse en los recuerdos llamaron a su puerta, algo cansada y hastiada no pudo evitar suspirar. La responsable líder no podía darse el lujo de evitar atender, pues podrían ser noticias importantes, además, después de todo, era una de las reglas que ella misma había dado.

-Adelante-

Eran los amigos de Sakura, aquel grupo selecto de las mejores familias guerreras submarinas, los mismos que ella, a lo largo de todos esos años, había entrenado pensando que, aunque esperaba no sucediera, tarde o temprano aquello pasaría y había que hacer el trabajo que le correspondía.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?, ¿tienen alguna duda de…?-

-Disculpe que le interrumpamos Tsunade sama- la cortó abruptamente la sirena de cabellos dorados –es que Hinata tiene una importante noticia que darle que no se atrevió a contarla en la reunión-

Y la desesperada rubia arrojó a la tímida Hinata al frente para que dijera aquello que les dejó impresionados, pero que aún les faltaba saber por completo.

-Ah…bueno…yo- tembló la dulce Hinata, nerviosa y sin saber que decir.

-Adelante niña que no tenemos todo el día- dijo la guardiana, que francamente no era muy paciente que digamos.

-Ah…bueno…Tsunade sama…hoy…cuando patrullaba la zona que me corresponde…este, yo…- estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo empezar, ¡tan difícil le resultaba que hasta temblaba ligeramente!

-¡Arg!- bramó la rubia de ojos azules al bordo de los nervios y la desesperación -¡Hinata encontró a Sakura!-

-¿Es cierto eso?- la guardiana se levantó rápido de su asiento, colocando sus poderosas y temibles manos sobre la madera del escritorio.

-Si- asintió la tímida sirena.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?, ¿cómo está?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué no regresó?, ¿está delgada?, ¿se ha alimentado bien?- y pregunta tras pregunta la sorprendida Tsunade no tomaba en cuenta que ni siquiera dejaba contestar.

-Bue…bueno…-

-Pero habla, di algo mujer, ¡di algo qué vas a matarme de la espera! – mandó levantándose intempestivamente, yendo a la puerta -¡Shizune!, ¡Shizune!, ¡llamen a Shizune inmediatamente!-

La alegría no le cabía en el pecho por lo que no pudo evitar correr y hablar a aquella que bien sabía también sufría tanto como ella. Tan rápido como el mismísimo rayo la atareada Shizune acudió al llamado de su líder y protectora, como siempre lo hiciera desde aquel día cuando la conoció.

-Diga Tsunade sama, ¿qué pasa?- entró rápidamente, tan veloz que apenas la vieron entrar y cerrar la puerta cuando ya estaba frente a la rubia.

La amable Shizune tan preocupada estaba que aquel grito la angustió de sobremanera, pero al llegar a la oficina la sonrisa alegre y hasta los ojos brillantes y castaños de la mencionada guardiana la hicieron relajarse un poco. La dichosa Tsunade corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó como uno suele hacerse cuando la felicidad nos embarga el cuerpo por las buenas noticias.

-Ha aparecido Shizune, Sakura ha aparecido-

-¿Sakura?-

-Si, Sakura,- confirmó la guardiana, soltándola y limpiándose las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas –nuestra niña ha aparecido-

-¡Oh!, ¡que dicha más grande!- susurró la noble Shizune tallándose los ojos, donde la felicidad se le desbordaba –que alegría Tsunade sama, que alegría-

Tan enternecidos estaban que las pequeñas amigas de la escurridiza Sakura no pudieron evitar verter unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero Hinata, que era la más tranquila de todas, extrañamente no parecía tan entusiasmada como el resto de las presentes.

-Tsunade sama, ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está Sakura?-

Y la feliz guardiana no pudo responderle. Limpiándose aún las lágrimas y más tranquila sólo agregó.

-Hinata…ella sabe-

Y al sentir tantos ojos posados en ella, la noble Hyuuga no pudo sino tomarse del cabello y juguetear con él.

-Hinata, dinos, ¿dónde está?-

-Ah…ella- y tragó grueso, viendo el fondo de la sala.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó angustiada la noble Shizune al verla tan nerviosa.

-No, no, no, está bien, ella está bien- se apresuró la noble sirena.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- cuestionó ahora más interesada por su nerviosismo la astuta Tsunade.

-Ah...bueno…es que usted estaba ocupada dándonos instrucciones y yo…-

- ¡Es mi hija!- gritó desesperada, asustando un poco más a la criatura de hermosa voz.

-Yo…lo siento…yo- contestó temblando ligeramente, nerviosa ante la voz impetuosa guardiana.

-No, no, perdona, Hinata, perdona, no quise gritarte – se disculpó avergonzada y se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos –es que…solo…estoy tan preocupada y tan ansiosa por escucharte…perdona, no quise…-

-Si- asintió la noble cantante –lo entiendo, no se preocupe-

-Bueno…podrías, contarme, por favor- pidió sentándose en su cómodo asiento, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Ah…bueno…ella está bien- dijo quedamente, pensando adecuadamente cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no vino contigo?- preguntó la interesada Ino.

Cuando la adorable Hinata se los contó con un "encontré a Sakura" ninguno de ellos pudo creerlo, pero al verla tan segura ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de explicarles cuando ya estaban rumbo a la oficina de la líder, que seguramente sería feliz al escuchar las buenas nuevas.

-Ella no, no pudo-

-¿No pudo?- preguntó la asertiva Tenten.

-No…-

-¿Por qué, o qué?- siguió el de grandes cejas.

-Oh…bueno, - contestó la de ojos perlados, sin saber bien que decir –es que…ella, no, no puede-

Todos, incluyendo la astuta Tsunade, se preguntaban del porque alguien como la bella Sakura no podría regresar a su hermosa ciudad.

-¿No puede o no quiere?- cuestionó el inteligente Neiji.

-¿Sigue molesta con…con nosotras?- cuestionó la angustiada Shizune.

La bella Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que…?-

-Silencio- ordenó la líder, callando a la bella rubia de ojos azules –dejen que nos cuente la historia- Hinata sonrió, y es que entre tanta pregunta ni siquiera la dejaban contestar –dinos Hinata, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con mi hija?- la interrogó cerrando los ojos, un poco angustiada por lo que vendría.

-Si- asintió y suspiró, tomando valor –estaba patrullando cerca de la costa cuando unos peces me pidieron ayuda, unas direcciones, hablando con ellos les dije sobre la búsqueda y me dijeron que vieron a Sakura. Muy contenta les pedí indicaciones y llegué donde ella estaba- suspiró, ahora se acercaba la mejor y difícil parte –la encontré donde Ino nos dijo que paso su día en la superficie, el lugar que ella y yo visitamos-

-¿En mi jardín?- preguntó la rubia, algo sorprendida por la noticia.

-Si…- sonrió –hablamos un poco y le pedí venir conmigo, pero…- pauso y tragó saliva, moviendo aún sus negros cabellos entre sus blancas manos –pero me dijo que no podía…porque…es, porque es una humana-

La guardiana apuñó más los ojos, suspirando, la preocupada Shizune la observó atentamente, nerviosa por lo que esas noticias generarían en el alma de su líder y casi madre.

-¿Hu…humana?- cuestionó Tenten, que al igual que el resto no cabía de la impresión.

La cantante asintió.

-¿Cómo?- siguió la hermosa Ino.

-Pero si es una sirena, es imposible que sea una humana- dijo Lee, más confundido que nunca.

-Sí, si- dijo la adorable Hyuuga –eso me lo pareció, pero es humana, pudo asegurárselos porque yo misma la vi caminando en tierra-

-¿Cómo lo logró?, no entiendo-

-Bue…bueno Ino, ella me confesó que…para hacerse humana…ella…estaba muy molesta y bueno, se fue a…deseaba tanto ver el mundo terrestre y…bueno…nado mucho hasta…ella- balbuceaba la nerviosa chiquilla, sin poder llegar a lo más intrigante de la historia.

La guardiana suspiró, y sin abrir los ojos respondió al fin la pregunta que la nerviosa Hinata no podía.

-¿Ela, verdad?, ¿ella la ayudó, cierto Hinata?

Y ante la cara impresionada de sus amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento la dulce cantante asintió.

-S…si-

-¡Pero Sakura!- gritó la sorprendida Yamanaka -¡cabeza dura!, ¡como se te ocurre!- y se tiró de los rubios rizos, incapaz de comprender -¡apenas te vea te haré volver al agua y te quitaré una a una tus escamas!,- Tenten la tomó de los hombros, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se calmara, pero la rubia no se caracterizaba precisamente por su serenidad -¡estúpida sirena ingenua y tonta!- y giró y se hecho al hombro de la castaña, que comenzó a consolarla al verla como se avergonzaba de llorar.

Y es que, he de confesarles, a pesar de que la bella y valiente Ino era testaruda y bastante regañona y bromista con la ingenua Sakura, la quería y apreciaba en demasía, así que no podía evitar preocuparse de sobremanera por el destino de su amiga.

Si antes no había llorado ni una sola gota por su desaparición, por su papel en la reciente guerra, ahora no pudo contenerse por la sola mención de lo que había hecho. Bien era sabido que todo aquel que se acercaba al pozo de los deseos no terminaba de la mejor forma, si eso ya era de preocuparse, ahora más al enterarse de lo que aquel pozo representaba.

¿Qué destino le esperaba a su ingenua y tonta amiga?, ¿qué papel jugaría en la guerra?, ¿por qué era tan testaruda?, ¿por qué no la ayudo?, ¿por qué no le pidió su opinión?...esa y muchas más cuestiones rondaban la mente de la sirena de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes.

-Tranquila Ino, Sakura estará bien-

-¿Y cómo está?- preguntó Tsunade tratando de controlar el vaivén que sentía dentro.

-Ella…está bien. Dice que ha sido muy feliz como humana, que no nos preocupemos por ella-

-Sakura idiota- bramó la rubia, ya tranquila –ni a quien le importe la muy boba- decretó molesta, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas.

-Le…le pedí venir con nosotros, regresar, -siguió narrando, aún nerviosa –en ese momento pensé que tal vez Ela podía regresarla a ser sirena- cerró los ojos, habían sido ingenuas –Sakura dudo un poco, creo que está inquietada por nosotros, por preocuparnos y todo eso-

-Que considerada la frentona- gruñó la rubia, aun sonrojada por el llanto.

-Por una parte quiere volver…pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- la astuta Tsunade abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente, casi como si aún pudiera verla con los colores, la luz y las sombras de quien puede ver claramente.

-Pero…no está segura, Tsunade sama usted sabe lo que la tierra representa para ella y…bueno…me dijo que lo pensaría, yo a cambio le di unos días para eso. Me pidió que volviera después de un gran baile que habrá en el palacio del reino donde vive…-

-Sakura- susurró la bella Shizune, mirando el fondo del mar, recordando el destino del cual la adorable Tsunade quería apartarla.

-Poco después nos despedimos porque escuchamos la alarma-

-¿Eso es todo?- cuestionó la guardiana tratando de procesar la información, sabía perfectamente la gravedad de la situación, pero también sabía que de nada le ayudaría el llorar, berrear y golpear las cosas, por mucho que deseara tirar abajo una montaña entera, cosa que ciertamente bien podía hacer.

-S…si-

-¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para vivir como humana?- siguió preguntando, ansiosa por saber más y más de lo que creía podía estar pasando.

-Bue…bueno- habló con su dulce voz la cantante –no tiene de que preocuparse por eso Tsunade sama…ella encontró al humano que salvo de que se ahogara, ¿recuerda?, él le había prometido ayudarla, y lo ha cumplido-

Hinata pausó, recordando detalladamente la mirada de su terca amiga, rememorando como en sus ojos verdes se leía el amor que sentía por ese humano; otro de los motivos por los cuales ella no pudo regresar, motivo que había omitido.

Un nuevo silencio se impuso en aquel salón bajo el mar, muchas noticias en poco tiempo, era normal sentirse abrumado por tanta información.

-Su nombre-

-¿Ah?...perdón- la bella Hinata pestañó, sintiéndose nerviosa por la voz de su líder después del silencio que les rodeó.

-Dime su nombre, ¿quién es ese humano?

-Ah…Hatake Kakashi- dijo la escamas lilas.

Al escuchar aquel nombre la linda Tsunade relajó el semblante, la angustiada Shizune, por su parte, no pudo sino solo observarla, algo sorprendida por la noticia.

-¿Y ese quién es?- cuestionó por inercia la intrépida Ino, ya sin rastros de tristeza en su rostro, no siendo así en su corazón.

–Es el humano que cuida de Sakura,- dijo en una sonrisa, por fin después de tanta angustia pudo sonreír tenuemente la pobre sirenita -es general de la guardia del imperio…y, por lo que vi, un humano muy gentil-

-Tsk, ¿un humano gentil?, eso sí que es nuevo- susurró Kiba, a lo que Akamaru respondió con un ladrido.

**Y dale de nuevo, que los delfines no ladran.**

Cállate, que es mi cuento y lo cuento como quiera…

**Muy bien, sigue engañando al público y a ti misma…loca.**

Loca tu…

**Si, si, anda, sigue narrando, que es lo único que sabes hacer…**

Hum…

-_Hatake Kakashi-_ pensó la líder, rememorando viejos tiempos, donde un pequeño niño la miraba con aburrimiento –_espantapájaros…-_ de no estar tan angustiada bien podría sonreír –_al parecer no se pudo evitar reunirles…-_

-Sí, es muy amable, lo es- dijo la noble cantante.

-Y…¿al menos es guapo?-

-Ino…- susurró Tenten, algo sorprendida por lo sentimental y frívola que a veces podía ser su amiga rubia.

-¿Ah?...esto…bueno- parpadeó, avergonzada.

-Mujeres- bramó Kiba –siempre pensando en tonterías-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ino, olvidándose un poco de donde y frente a quién estaba –según los rumores hay humanos muy apuestos, no tiene nada de malo preguntarlo-

El enérgico Kiba, junto a la mitad de los presentes, rodó los ojos.

-No tiene nada de malo, y apuesto que es cierto, ¿verdad Hinata?-

–Su…supongo- contestó débilmente, sonrojada como un tomate ante la indiscreta pregunta y al recordar la risa amplia de aquel príncipe rubio.

Al verla tan nerviosa, sonrojada y respondiendo semejante pregunta (generalmente la tímida Hinata no participaba con esa clase de cuestiones) todos se preguntaron él porqué de ello.

-Bien- habló la líder, atrayendo la atención de sus jóvenes alumnos –Hinata, ¿es todo lo que sabes? – y la tierna cantante asintió, aún un poco atemorizada por la mirada fija de su maestra y protectora –muy bien, en ese entonces regresen a sus puestos, y sigan las instrucciones que les di hace rato-

-Pero, Tsunade sama- interrumpió el intempestivo Lee -¿qué pasara con Sakura?, ¿no vamos a ayudarla?, ¿y si Ela la encuentra y…?-

-Lee- lo interrumpió la guardiana –ya lo dije, todo a su tiempo, nosotros nos encargaremos por el momento de cuidar y vigilar nuestro mundo, además Hinata dice que está bien, y también ya lo dijo: esperaremos hasta que ese día del baile llegue…-

-Pero, Tsunade sama- insistió el de escamas verdes.

-Lee, sé que estás preocupado, todos ustedes lo están, es su amiga, lo entiendo- se incorporó y fue a la gran ventana, de donde veía (o imaginaba) aquella ciudad que juró proteger -Es mi hija, ¿no recuerdas?, como su madre mi deber es cuidarla, protegerla, no creas que lo he olvidado…pero, tenemos muchos problemas aquí. Además, si ya se las arregló todo este tiempo, confío en que lo hará bien lo que le queda para ese baile…mientras ese día llega, roguemos…-

-Pero, Tsunade sama-

-Roguemos- insistió –porque esté en buenas manos y enfrente bien lo que se venga; solo nos resta esperar…-

-Como usted diga, Tsunade sama- resolvió el de grandes cejas al ver la decisión marcada en sus ojos castaños y opacos.

-Pueden retirarse-

-Si-

Y así, poco a poco fueron saliendo, siendo la última la noble Hyuuga. Antes de que partiera Tsunade la detuvo.

-Una última cosa Hinata, -la sirena se detuvo, escuchándola atentamente -¿segura que no hay nada más por decirme respecto a Sakura y el humano?-

La dulce Hinata no supo que decir, pues pronto recordó lo que ella tanto temía, pero que solo eran suposiciones suyas, porque, aunque muy segura que estuviera, Sakura no le había aclarado su situación sentimental.

-N…no estoy segura Tsunade sama pero creo que Sakura estima mucho al general-

-¿Mucho?- ella asintió -¿qué tanto?-

-Bue…bueno…bastante diría yo-

-¿Tanto como amor?-

-Tal vez si-

La angustiada Tsunade siguió tranquila y solo agregó -¿ella te lo dijo?-

-No,- respondió, tanteando los dedos en la puerta –creo que no lo sabe. Yo…yo lo noté cuando me hablaba de él-

-Bien, gracias, es todo, vete con tus amigos-

-Si-

La puerta se cerró y la valiente guerrera suspiró aun sin dejar de tener sus ojos sin brillo en aquella ventana. Hinata no mentía, eso era claro en cada una de sus palabras. Todo era verdad.

-Por más que quise impedirlo no pude Shizune- dijo al fin –al parecer todo va como se esperaba…como dijeron que sería…tal vez cometí el error de pensar ingenuamente que podía evitarlo- cerró los ojos, con gran pesadez.

-Tsunade sama…-

–Pero bien sabes que lo que hice lo hice porque nadie más en este mundo deseó que las cosas no fueran las que son, lo que serán…al final solo logré ponerle las cosas más fáciles al enemigo-

-Tsunade sama, no se atormente, usted solo quería protegerla y…-

-Si…es verdad, pero mira, creo que solo hice empeorar todo- recargó las manos en el frío cristal –tanto prohibirlo, tanto luchar por mantenerla lejos de su destino…todo en vano, todo solo ha empeorado la situación de mi hija, mi niña…Sakura, ¿serás tan fuerte como debes serlo?…- cerró los ojos, recordando la triste verdad que representaba el destino de los héroes de Konoha.

-Tsunade sama, ¿por qué no irá por ella?-

-Le daremos estos días de sosiego…los necesitará- suspiró y cerró los ojos, aún recordando –además, confío en el espantapájaros- sonrió tenuemente –después de todo es el hijo de Sakumo, démosle un poco de crédito solo por el insufrible colmillo blanco-

-Tsunade sama…¿usted cree que ellos?-

La valiente Tsunade suspiró.

-Es lo más probable…- y levantó los ojos, aún fijos en aquel cristal…

**Hey, ¿cómo es que el vidrio no se rompe bajo la presión del agua?, ¿son mágicos o qué?**

No, son reforzados, especiales para el mundo subacuático, y cállate…

**¡Qué carácter! …bueno, está bien, te lo paso solo porque estoy preocupada…**

-Shizune…si me disculpas, estoy cansada- dijo con el cansancio y la angustia reflejadas en cada una de sus palabras.

-Si…Tsunade sama-

La noble Shizune salió de la oficina y pidió que de no ser estrictamente necesario molestar a la guardiana no se hiciera en las próximas dos horas, que mejor se le informase a ella y ella avisaría de ser necesario.

Y es que la eficiente sirena estaba segura de que necesitaba descanso; su líder, amiga, tutora y casi madre necesitaba descansar, eran demasiadas emociones, noticias y presiones las que la guardiana debía cargar, y sobre todo, recuerdos, dolor y remordimientos.

Y la dejó sola. La puerta cerrándose le dio camino libre para recordar todos aquellos sucesos que con tanto amor, y dolor, resguardaba la voluptuosa sirena, y rememoró.

-"_Hola"-_

Una voz dulce y bella de antaño resonó en su cabeza, la luz, los colores, las sombras, todo volvía tal cual recordaba.

-_"¿Tsunade es tu nombre, cierto?"-_

Era aquel día cuando conoció a su mejor amiga. Era aquel lugar, cerca del mar, de las montañas, del bosque, de los ríos, los valles, cercano a todo, era aquel misterioso, oculto y maravilloso pueblo donde se le citó para formar Konoha.

A ella, igual que a unos cuantos más, se les había convocado para prepararse para "el gran día". Eran los mejores, o al menos los que seguían en orden de descendencia para enfrentar el mal.

Llegó el elfo en jefe, Hiruzen, de los pocos elfos que no bailaba, cantaba y tocaba música. Sería el encargado del entrenamiento como equipo necesario para hacer bien su trabajo. Se presentaron ligeramente, y les explicó los motivos de su encuentro. Pasarían unos meses juntos, si no había nada extraordinario (que no lo hubo) se separarían y volverían a reunirse en un año más.

Después de eso los dejó solos para que socializaran.

Mirando alrededor y no encontrando sino decepción, se sentó cerca del lago a leer su libro de medicina, todo sin en el menor pudor de lo que sus ropas de amazona causaban en los jóvenes que les acompañaban.

Y es que sus ropajes de piel de animal solo resguardaban lo indispensable, y su voluptuosa figura y hermoso rostro no pasaba desapercibido por nadie. Así que ante tanta admiración por su persona su primera impresión del resto era que eran unos bastardos imbéciles e inservibles.

En especial un joven de cabellos blancos que la miraba como idiota, que se decía un ermitaño, (algo que ella concebía como una especie de humano "especial" que tenían un poco de sabio, mago, monje, domador de criaturas de la naturaleza, nunca le quedó claro el concepto), que finalmente resultó solo un hombre pervertido que invocaba renacuajos viscosos y feos, nada extraordinario.

Jiraiya, que era el nombre de aquel joven ermitaño, impactado por su belleza, gracia, y grandes atributos, fue el primero en tratar de acercársele. Nunca en toda su vida había visto mujer más hermosa que ella, y eso que siendo tan perverso como era había visto a bastantes (a pesar de pasar el mayor tiempo de su vida en la montaña entre varones, sapos y ranas).

-_"Hola, preciosa…"-_

Y antes de decirle el "hola preciosa amazona de grandes…expectativas, es tu día de suerte, me presentaré: mi nombre es Jiraiya", que había pensado ya lo había mandado a volar, literalmente, metros y metros hacía la estratosfera.

Y es que la hermosa amazona estaba harta de lidiar con los hombres, o miembros del género masculino (de cualquier tipo), que se le cruzaron por el camino de su aldea a Konoha.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a hablarle, mucho menos los varones.

Las amazonas eran famosas por su belleza, por su fuerza, pero igualmente por ser recelosas, desconfiadas, orgullosas y, sobre todo, odiar a los hombres (ermitaños, piratas, magos, humanos, todos eran igual). Ella no era precisamente la excepción a la regla. Pero poco o nada le importaba.

Siendo la mejor amazona, la princesa y próxima reina, no había partido precisamente para hacer amigos; su única misión era vencer, vencer y vencer, asimismo demostrar en el trayecto que las amazonas eran lo mejor de lo mejor, también humillar y patear unos cuantos traseros varoniles y regresar a la aldea con su madre y hermanas, finalizar su formación médica y prepararse para la guerra y su reinado.

**Esto me recuerda a cierta princesa guerrera que…**

Silencio, además ella no era amazona…

**Pero si honoraría, ¿no?**

No importa…volvamos con Tsunade y sus recuerdos.

Aún leía cuando una segunda voz la interrumpió.

-_"Hola, ¿Tsunade es tu nombre, cierto?"-_

Suspiró pensando que parecían querer molestarla, aunque mínimamente no era un varón, solo una de su género, otro tipo de criatura, cierto, pero hembra, mujer o fémina al fin y al cabo.

-_"Yo soy Amy, me alegra mucho mirar a otra mujer"-_

Y fue hasta ese momento cuando giró a verla.

Era muy hermosa. Sus ojos azules eran como las aguas tranquilas, profundas y azules del mar, sus largos y ondulados cabellos eran de un extraño rosa que no había visto en ningún lado, y toda ella irradiaba un entusiasmo y alegría que generalmente le daba un poco de pereza. Pero extrañamente no se apartó, había un rastro de timidez, valentía, ingenuidad y amabilidad en ella que hizo que le tomara la mano, saludándola.

-_"Si, Tsunade es mi nombre"-_ contestó con aquel tono serio que siempre tenía, guardando el libro que llevaba leyendo desde que el instructor los dejó para "socializar" –_"pero te equivocas, no somos las únicas mujeres aquí"-_

_-"Si, lo sé"-_ le sonrió –_"pero eres la única que está sola, se ve que no eres buena conociendo gente"-_ le dijo señalando al ermitaño, que era auxiliado por un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos negros, junto con otro pálido, delgado, de ojos amarillos.

En ese momento se sorprendió un poco, generalmente nadie se acercaba para hablarle tan fluidamente, ni cantarle sus verdades y defectos de la nada. O la joven era muy valiente, o muy confiada, o tal vez muy tonta, lo cierto es que su arrojo le agrado.

El recuerdo cambió, habían pasado varios meses desde ese primer día.

-_"O tal vez solo quería ser tu amiga porque yo también estaba sola"-_ le confesó Amy tiempo después, cuando se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué se acercó a ella.

Sonrió ante su sinceridad. Y aquellos dos recuerdos se desvanecieron, cambiando. El tiempo pasó y ahora eran buenas amigas; Amy logró entrar en su coraza y demostrarle que las amazonas no eran las únicas que podían ser sus amigas.

Estaban en el mismo sitio, donde se conocieron. Descansaban de "las clases" del estricto elfo cuando uno de los chicos se les acercó.

Era Abán, el joven pirata intrépido, torpe, valiente, entusiasta e intensamente perseverante que le venía tan pesado cuando rondaba en pos de su hermosa amiga, tratando siempre de llegar a su corazón, algo que, en algún momento, logró.

Tsunade sonrió recordando, quizás Abán se la vivía tratando de conquistar a su amiga y era algo bueno en batalla, además de un bribón consumado, como todo pirata, pero también era tan idiota como no darse cuenta de que no necesitaba conquistarla, pues desde hacía mucho que su amiga lo amaba, solo que ella era un poco menos extrovertida que él al demostrarlo.

Amy nadaba en el agua del lago, con flores blancas en su hermoso cabello rosado mientras ella leía su gran libro sentada en una roca a un lado de su amiga, metiendo los pies en el agua tratando de refrescarse un poco.

Invariablemente se acercó a ellas, entonces él empezó con sus "cosas", Tsunade suspiró con pesadumbre y Amy deseó zambullirse y no verlo hasta dentro de varias horas.

-"_Mis bellas damiselas, que gusto saludarlas"-_ reverenció y extendió su sombrero.

-_"Vete a dar un baño Abán, que te hace falta"-_ dijo ella, sin verlo, Amy sonrió.

-"_Solo una cosa"-_ y sacó una bella flor del saco, era rosa y pequeña, muy pequeña –"_esta es una flor de cerezo Amy,"-_ y arrodillándose se la entrego –_"ahora ya sabes porque nuestra hija se llamará Sakura"-_

Tsunade rodó los ojos y estuvo punto de sacarlo a patadas, su amiga solo sonrió de medio lado tomando tímidamente la pequeña florecilla. Entonces el pirata se incorporó las saludo cortésmente con su sombrero, dio media vuelta y caminando habló en voz alta.

-_"Me iré a bañar al rio, ¿quién viene conmigo?"-_ se alejó hablando tan fuerte como casi siempre hacia, era bastante alegre y sociable.

-"_Estoy al tope de ver hombres desnudos Abán"-_ contestó el ermitaño sapo –_"mejor me quedo con las bellas jovencitas que…"-_ y calló, la mirada de la amazona (que era quien resguardaba el baño de las mujeres) no era muy estimulante –_"bueno, aunque rio arriba la temperatura es buena…"-_

Jiraiya se incorporó dolorido, siguiendo al pirata y a "colmillo blanco", que en realidad era el único "humano normal" de todos los presentes. Cuando la mayoría de ellos partieron miró como su amiga sonreía, moviendo la pequeña flor frente a sus ojos.

-_"Amy, por favor…-_

_-"Es una flor muy hermosa, ¿no?"-_

_-"No, no por favor, ¿no me digas que seriamente piensas en ese pirata idiota?"-_

_-"¿Ah?...eh…bueno…no es tan malo"- _dijo en una sonrisa tranquila.

_-"Por favor, es un hígado arrogante. Yendo siempre por ahí diciendo a los cuatro vientos ser tu prometido, diciendo cada barbaridad"-_

_-"Ninguno es bueno ante tus ojos"-_

_-"Cierto. Pero Abán es el peor de todos, un pillo y flojo que se salta la clase y se roba la comida de los otros…"-_

_-"Es un pirata"-_

La intolerante Tsunade rodó los ojos, ¿esa era la defensa?

-_"Es un bastardo idiota y pesado"- _escupió, el tipo no le sentaba bien –_"si no fuera porque no me dejas le daría su merecido desde el primer día. No sé como lo soportas, siempre diciendo que tendrán una hija juntos y bla bla bla …como si se conocieran desde…"_- y dejó de hablar, Amy sonreía, dejando los pétalos de flor en el agua, uno a uno –_"¿no me digas que es verdad?"-_

Y sus ojos azules sonrieron, y asintió.

-"_Explícame, por favor"-_

-_"Lo conocí hace casi dos años…sus compañeros de tripulación lo dejaron atado en La Gran Calavera, una cueva de una isla donde mueres cuando la marea sube"-_

-"_Me pregunto por qué…"-_ ironizó suspirando, la sirena sonrió y continuó su relato.

–"_Yo patrullaba y lo escuche cantando "La botella de Ron", me acerqué y quise ayudarlo a escapar, él me dijo que no se iría porque era una apuesta, y que le atara de nuevo cuando bajara la marea"- _ sonrió.

-_"Una apuesta, ¿él?, no te creo"-_

_-"Si sobrevivía después de un mes ellos volverían el primer día del siguiente y le darían el botín entero. Le dije que era una tontería porque ahí nadie sobrevivía solo, menos atado, y él sonrió diciendo que ya sabía que solo era para matarle por envidia a su linaje de héroe y su extraordinaria suerte, pero que con eso él, aún así, les sembraría la duda y regresarían por él…"-_

_-"Linaje de héroe y extraordinaria suerte"-_ bufó la amazona –"_siempre habla de eso"-_

_-"Pero resultó cierto, ¿no?, es descendiente de los anteriores valientes, y tuvo suerte de que lo encontrara y lo ayudara a sobrevivir"-_

_-"Tan noble como eres tu…de haberlo encontrado yo le dejo morir ahogado"-_

Amy sonrió –_"mi deber es proteger los límites entre el mundo de las sirenas y los humanos, ambos, no podía dejarlo morir"-_

_-"Y así fue como te enredó esas semanas, ¿eh?"-_

_-"Bueno, a cambio de mi ayuda él me hablaba del mundo de los humanos más allá de la costa, resultó muy simpático, lo acompañaba todas las tardes, conversábamos mucho. El martes de la segunda semana me pidió matrimonio, siempre le dije que mi lugar estaba en el mar, no podía estar en tierra mucho tiempo, pero él decía no importarle y que sirena o humana tendríamos una hija llamada Sakura, porque mi cabello era como esas flores"-_

_-"Espera, me sé el resto de la historia, dijo que se enamoró de ti, tu de él, se juraron amor eterno, prometió vivir contigo y amarte por siempre, casarse. Pero la historia acabo cuando llegaron sus amigos y te dejó por el botín. Le ganó la avaricia y te abandono y pensó que nunca más volvería a verte, y ahora que tiene la suerte de reencontrarte quiere convencerte de nuevo, ¿no?"-_

_-"No…"- _le contestó con voz serena –_"estas equivocada en la mitad de la historia"- _ le dijo sonriendo –_"yo fui quien no cumplió el juramento y lo dejé…"-_ mencionó tocando los pétalos que aún flotaban –"_él me prometió dejar de ser pirata, comprar un barco y que yo fuera su mujer o sirena, que era igual. Al final, cuando sus amigos cumplieron la apuesta, él me buscó, yo rompí mi promesa, no volví a La gran Calavera. Me espero mucho tiempo. Cada mes volvía el día que prometí fugarme con él, yo le veía oculta entre las rocas, pero nunca lo seguí"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"- _ preguntó sorprendida, su amiga era demasiado dulce, despistada, ingenua y noble como para romper una promesa, menos una de amor.

-"_Simple"-_ dijo con tristeza –_"el amor entre una sirena y un humano es imposible. Una sirena pertenece al mar, y un humano a la tierra. Es imposible aunque ese humano sea un hombre de mar, pirata o marino, es igual, –_y la dulce Amy empezó a rodar unas cuantas lágrimas –"_además yo soy el límite entre el mar y la tierra. No me está permitido descuidar mi deber por sentimentalismos_"-

La preciosa Tsunade abrió los ojos, en ellos aun podían desfilar uno por uno los recuerdos que los años le habían dejado.

Su amiga vivía atormentada por la restricción de no poder dejar su deber como guardiana de la frontera entre sirénidos y humanos. Estando siempre entre ambos mundos no se le dejaba disfrutar de ninguno de los dos, siempre viviendo en soledad, atada al deseo de estar en los dos mundos y con la tristeza de no poder disfrutar de ninguno de los dos. Era una norma antigua, estúpida y egoísta que no podía cambiar, o, al menos, no se atrevía en esos momentos.

Felizmente, después de esos meses juntos, se les dejó volver a sus lugares de origen, con el acuerdo de que se verían dentro de un año. Al regresar se encontró con la sorpresa de verla comprometida con aquel truhán de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

Abán lo había logrado. Amy rompió con su restricción por amor.

El segundo año juntos fue mejor que el primero y poco a poco les tomó estima a sus compañeros gracias a la intervención de su amiga, quien entre la felicidad de dejar de ser una sirena por ser una humana, la condujo a ser más sociable con sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque siempre terminaba golpeando el ermitaño sapo.

-_Se lo merecía por fresco- _sonrió.

Ela no aparecía y la felicidad y alegría eran más grandes que cualquier otra cosa, simplemente Ela no existía en su pequeño mundo de amistad y compañerismo.

Para el tercer año se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Amy esperaba un bebé. Y el cuarto año conoció a la pequeña niña envuelta en mantas de color blanco, con su cabello rosa ondeando con libertad. No necesito preguntar el nombre, Abán siempre molestaba con el "tendremos una hija y se llamará Sakura".

También ese año volvió el pequeño espantapájaros (que era como le decían de cariño), Kakashi Hatake, un pequeño que tenía la mirada más pacífica que conocía. El general Sakumo, que se había ganado su estima y respeto como hombre y persona, lo llevaba con él desde el año anterior para que conociera a sus amigos y aprendiera el arte de la defensa en sus distintas formas.

Ese último año, y debido a las dificultades de hacerse cargo él solo del pequeño espantapájaros el año anterior, también llevó a su hermosa esposa, una mujer de elegantes y finas facciones que siempre lograba dominar el carácter insufrible, bromista y pesado de su esposo.

Igualmente rondaba con ellos el pequeño Obito, "el llorón", hijo de Yokina, ambos miembros de la valerosa y orgullosa raza de los Uchiha, descendientes de los guerreros dragón, ambos amigos del general Hatake y su familia.

Esos meses fueron los más felices de su vida.

Dio media vuelta y de entre los rincones más oscuros y lejanos del tercer cajón del escritorio, donde guardaba su listón azul, extrajo un pergamino viejo y amarillento. Era un dibujo con el título de "Konoha: cuarto año". Un hermoso y detallado grabado que aunque ciega lo recordaba con tanto amor que aún podía ver a los retratados.

Ahí estaban todos los miembros de Konoha. Sus amigos más allegados, Sakumo, Jiraiya, Amy, Abán, Orochimaru (la maldita hada rastrera y traicionera, el reptil traidor), Tamashi, Hiroko Akimichi, Yokina, Hiruzen, entre otros más que conformaron Konoha.

Estaban todos, también los cuatro miembros honorarios, o extras: Sakura, Kakashi y Obito, los primeros hijos de guerreros y valientes, y la esposa del general Sakumo que les había visitado ese año (era la encargada de cuidar a Obito y Kakashi e incluso a la bebé).

El dibujo lo había hecho Tamashi, una ágil y pálida fantasma de ojos negros y cabellos largos y lisos de color oscuro, tan hermosa y talentosa como intimidante.

Sonrió tocando el papel, como si aun pudiera verlo. Fue el mejor año que vivió, los mejores meses, tanto que poco o nada les importaba Ela.

Su rostro se entristeció repentinamente, ¿quién iba a decirles que finalmente Ela despertaría y meses después acabaría con su entrañable felicidad, con la paz y con la vida de muchos de sus queridos amigos?

Y es que francamente eran tan felices que por momentos pensaban que ella no llegaría a dañarles su mundo.

Pero como dice el refrán, "no hay fecha que no se cumpla ni plazo que no se venza" y de igual forma la inesperada noticia se esparció como pólvora. Todo empezó con un ataque en contra del pueblo habitado por los avaros enanos.

En ese entonces la voz de Ela retumbo en la gran montaña, liberándose de su antiguo sello debajo de la tierra, emergiendo y acabando con aquellos pequeños y testarudos hombrecitos que resguardaban celosamente sus tesoros.

En aquel tiempo cada uno de ellos enfrentó en sus lugares la amenaza constante del ejército de Ela, pero Konoha debía reunirse y luchar al frente, directamente en su contra. Cuando al fin lo hicieron lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su sobrina, entiéndase la pequeña Sakura.

- "_La he dejado en lugar seguro...en mi ciudad natal, bajo el mar, la pequeña Shizune es su nana, ella la cuidará bien_"-

-_"Pero Amy, tu hija no era una..."-_

El ruido de los cascos, los golpes, las rocas lanzadas en su contra impedían una mejor comunicación, Amy, entre el polvo recién esparcido le sonrió.

_-"Si...pero ya lo es, siendo una sirena estará más segura"-_

Pasando esa batalla, y entre descansos, su adorada amiga la puso al corriente. La nena pronto cumpliría el año de edad y querían que ella, la voluptuosa y recelosa amazona, fuese nombrada su "tía y madrina".

Jamás de los jamases se imaginó como madre, ni siquiera como "madrina", pero Amy, Abán y la pequeña Sakura, le hicieron brotar el instinto maternal que toda mujer lleva dentro. Aceptó y con entusiasmo se dispuso a batallar con la ilusión de ver a su pequeña sobrina de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados.

-_"Recuerda Tsunade que una madrina es como una segunda madre, así que si yo no estoy me iré tranquila de que te tendrá a ti"-_

_- "No digas tonterías, Amy"-_

Y así, entre lo que ella consideraba broma y broma la guerra fue disminuyendo, y las expectativas de lograr la paz y ver el fin de la guerra creciendo. Pero solo era una ilusión.

_-"¿Por qué en ese caso tu cuidarías de ella, verdad?"-_

_-"Amy, de nuevo con eso…ya te dije que"-_

Y su amiga sonrió y le tomó de la mano, con fuerza, como si una desesperación y una angustia le invadieran por dentro.

_-"¿Tu cuidarías de ella, verdad?"-_

-_"Si, ya sabes que sí, no hay necesidad que lo diga de nuevo pero si eso te baja la paranoia, si"- _y su amiga le sonrió, como si aquello le hiciera descansar de una gran congoja.

-_Amy…¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-_

La triste Tsunade apretó de nuevo el listón, controlando un poco aquella tristeza que le invadía cada vez que recordaba aquel trágico día cuando su vida cambió para siempre.

Konoha fue traicionado desde dentro, perdiendo uno a uno sus integrantes de mano de uno de los suyos, Orochimaru cedió a la tentación y cambio de bando por poder, gloria, fuerza y renombre; sacrificó a sus amigos matando a la mayoría desde las sombras y la confianza que da la amistad, tarde se dieron cuenta de su traición, dejándoles a merced de la malvada Ela, y sin mucho que hacer para sellarle.

Pero aún tenían esperanzas.

El terrible momento llegó y la decisión fue tomada.

Un grito desgarrador hirió el campo de batalla, era ella cuando sus ojos fueron cegados, perdiendo por siempre el brillo. Quedó ciega e inutilizada a mitad de la batalla tan repentinamente que descolocada no podía ni tomar su arma y concentrarse.

Aún recordaba la risa estridente de su antiguo compañero, la burla en sus ojos amarillos que aún sin ver la taladraban.

_-"Tsssunade la orgullosssa amazzzona ahora sssolo esss una ciega torpe, un esssstorbo"-_ le habló con aquel timbre serpentino que se le había acentuado tras la traición.

Ela necesitaba de varias cosas para lograr su objetivo, entre ellas robar la luz de un guerrero de corazón puro y valiente, alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por los suyos, un héroe verdadero. Luz representada por los ojos, la vista, de uno de los de Konoha, y, en su momento, ella fue la elegida.

- _"La luz de sus ojos serán mi guía gentil amazona. El valor para luchar por los vuestros me alentará a acabadles antes. Me ha servido de mucho, Tsunade, ahora solo me resta un poco menos. Lamento dejadle de esta forma"-_ era Ela, burlándose de ella, robándole la luz de sus ojos –"_pero seré amable con vos y le daré una muerte digna y rápida en manos de mi apreciado Orochimaru"-_

Después vino un periodo en silencio donde solo escuchaba un siseo insoportable que parecían risas de alguna serpiente. Moriría en manos del grácil y flacucho Orochimaru, representante de las gentiles hadas y admirador de los reptiles, ahora convertido en algo más perverso.

-_"Aunque seas más fuerte y me mates, siempre serás la pequeña hada con complejo de inferioridad Orochimaru"-_

_-"SSilenccioo"-_

Pero su destino no fue morir en manos de su antiguo amigo, fue ayudaba por Jiraiya, rescatada de una muerte segura.

Con su grupo reducido en gran parte, malheridos, cansados y sin fuerzas, sin contar que ella estando ciega no podía sino solo estorbar, solo quedaba esperar un poco para el gran golpe y dar lo mejor para lograr su objetivo.

-_"Quizás somos pocos, pero arriba esos ánimos, esto no puede empeorar"-_

_-"Por Dios Sakumo"- _habló Hiroko Akimichi, el gigante sin un brazo –_"míranos, mírame, estamos acabados…¿qué queda de Konoha?, un gigante manco que no puede con su mazo, un humano maltrecho, una fantasma muda, un elfo sin flechas, un dragón tuerto sin la mitad de sus poderes, una sirena-humana temblorosa, un pirata sucio y sin espada y un ermitaño sapo pervertido herido por veneno de serpiente…"-_

-_"Exacto"-_ dijo el apodado colmillo blanco –"_entre más grande es la dificultad, más grande es la victoria y la gloria"-_

_-"Ela sabe que estamos acabados, no esperaría nunca un ataque nuestro"-_ dijo el ermitaño limpiándose el sudor.

-_"No lo sé"-_ dijo Amy, vendándole los ojos a la amazona –_"yo…yo no estoy segura de que podamos siquiera sellarla"-_

_-"Habrá que intentarlo…además, ¿qué hay que perder?"- _ dijo Abán, tratando de calmarla.

Amy tembló como desde hacía días, parecía tener mucho frío, o miedo –"_tengo miedo de no lograrlo…"-_

_-"Un ataque sorpresa, el todo por el todo"- _dijo colmillo blanco, quien por el momento fungió como el líder del grupo.

Y así partieron a la batalla.

Todo acabo cerca del mar. Y en lo más profundo de los mares la sellaron. También cerca del mar, el hogar de su amiga, murieron la mitad de ellos, sacrificando sus vidas por sellarla.

Aún recordaba la despedida de Amy, uno de los momentos más tristes por los cuales pasó…

-"_Tsunade…Tsu...nade…"-_

_-"Amy no hables"-_

_-"Déjalo así, ya no siento dolor, al menos estaré con él…lo único que me preocupa es mi bebé, mi pequeña niña…pro….méteme...prométeme que cuidaras de Sakura. Cuida de ella, prepárala para lo que enfrentará para que no sufra tanto, para que no sufra esto"-_

-"_Te lo prometo…Amy…lo prometo"-_

Siempre quiso proteger a su hija, a Sakura, era una promesa que le hizo a su amiga, para cumplirla accedió a dejar su propio mundo, su familia, su casa, su aldea, su vida como amazona, su responsabilidad como dirigente de su gente, para convertirse en una sirena ciega que cuidara de la hija de aquella que le salvo la vida, y de aquellos que su amiga protegió.

Llegando a la ciudad acuática pidió cuidar de la bebé, y aprendió a vivir como ciega en un mundo que no era el suyo. Con el paso del tiempo, y debido a la admiración y respeto que los sirénidos sentían por la noble Amy, la aceptaron y nombraron guardián, ganándose poco a poco su confianza hasta tener el mando de la seguridad de la ciudad.

Era bastante lógico que siendo uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra se le otorgara algo como eso, además de que ella vigilaba siempre los movimientos que se llevaban a cabo en aquel foso donde Ela se encontraba rumiando su frustración, ira, envidia y coraje, preparándose para descargarlo sobre la siguiente generación, sobre los hijos de aquellos que lograron sellarle aún con tan poco poder y estando lo más cerca que nunca en lograr su meta.

-_"Os maldigo guerreros de Konoha...¡los maldigo!..."-_

_- "Quizás me habéis detenido momentáneamente, pero no será ni la mitad de un siglo, vosotros lo sabéis..."-_

_- "Me he llevado a gran parte de ustedes...y de igual forma me llevaré en su tiempo a sus hijos"-_

_- "Vosotros mismos habéis determinado el destino de su linaje...vuestros hijos han de pagar por vuestras acciones, ustedes saben la gravedad de ellas y el castigo que merecen por ello"-_

Y Amy se estremeció entre sus brazos, casi podía verla llorando, lamentándose por su pequeña hija.

_- "Ellos han de pagar por esto...y de igual forma vuestro hijos e hijas me darán la victoria, y acabaré con todo esto, os lo aseguro"-_

Y así, entre las risas suaves, femeninas, rencorosas y malvadas, la voz de Ela se perdió en las profundidades del mar.

Con el miedo tan grande que la maldición de Ela le provocaba, y debido a su fuerte amor por la pequeña Sakura, juró que haría lo posible porque su maldición no se llevara a cabo, aún si eso significaba alejarla del mundo de los humanos, e, incluso, de su pasado.

Porque Ela escupió con rencor su maldición, porque Ela había caído en gran parte por la obra y sacrificio de Amy. La historia volvería a repetirse, por mucho que ella tratara de evitarlo, por mucho que negara su verdadera identidad y destino, Sakura siempre estaría implicada.

No dudaba que Ela ya tuviera muchas cartas a su favor, y que de igual forma supiera mucho sobre la vida de los que maldijo. Debía saber ya de la unión que había entre la bella sirena de cabellos rosas y el amable general Kakashi.

Y por supuesto que sabía lo que aquello implicaba, y lo mucho que podría sacar de provecho de todo eso.

La angustiada Tsunade lloró amargamente. Su hija, su niña le preocupada, ¿tendría la entereza y sacrificio para lo que vendría?, ¿acaso el pequeño espantapájaros de igual manera la protegería, la amaba tanto como para dar su vida por ella?, ¿estarían dispuestos a sacrificar tanto por detener a Ela como lo estuvieron sus propios padres?

-Mi hija, mi niña…Sakura, ¿serás tan fuerte, valiente y generosa como debes serlo…?-

&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

¡Hola!

**De nuevo nosotras apareciéndonos por estos lares**

_Ya era hora, par de flojas n.n_

**Mira quien lo dice ¬¬**

Sensei, no las moleste, y ustedes entiendan que solo está bromeando n.n

**O.O**

O.O

_O.O_

Ó.O ¿qué, por qué me miran así?

Es que…no nos regañaste…

**Ni a nosotras…**

_Ni a mi…_

Ah (sonríe)…es que estoy de buen humor n.n

O.o

**o.O**

_n.n_

Pero si les molesta bien puedo llamarles la atención n.ñ

Eh…no, déjalo así…

**Si, no hay problema con eso…ó.o**

_Por mi como gustes Sakura, ya sabes que no hay problema conmigo n.n_

S…si, gracias sensei, usted tan amable como siempre n/./ñ

(Kakashi y Sakura siguen charlando de lo más animado, la autora-narradora sospecha que no puede ser tan bueno)

o.o

**o.o**

Esto da miedo…X.x

**Y que lo digas x.X**

No deberían ponerse así cuando estamos tan sensibles….

**Y con tan poco presupuesto u.u**

¿Quién diría que una pared saldría tan cara? O,.,O

**Lo que hace uno por los lectores ó,.o**

(La autora-narradora llora, nadie le hace caso)

**Bueno…como vemos que no les importa o.ó**

Mejor seguimos -.-

(Sakura y Kakashi siguen conversando entre cuchicheos)

**O tal vez esperemos que terminen con lo suyo u.u**

(Los shinobis sonríen autora-narradora los mira con desdén)

Ó.o

**o.ó**

_Y así fue como lo logré…n.n_

Sí, que buena su historia sensei, no me canso de escucharlo n.n

**o.ó**

o.ó

¿Qué les pasa?, ¿por qué esas caras tan largas?

Oh, se han dado cuenta de que seguimos aquí (sarcasmo) o.o

Por supuesto (sarcasmo no detectado) n.n

**Pensé que lo habían olvidado…**(siguiendo con el sarcasmo) **ó.o**

_Ojala se pudiera _(sarcasmo detectado y burlado) _n.n_

Sensei…no sea tan groserito…ande, trátelas bien (le soba los cabellos)

O.o

**o.O**

_Está bien…solo porque lo pides tu, Sakura chan…_

Esto es incomodo…

**Muy incomodo…**

Y extraño…ó.o

**Da miedo…**(las ignoran de nuevo)…

Mejor presentemos al invitado…ó.o

**A petición de los lectores…tenemos el gran honor de presentar…**

A la mejor shinobi de Suna…

**La gran señora Chiyo…**

(Aplausos suenan por doquier, la abuela aparece de una puerta misteriosa, Sakura deja a Kakashi y corre a recibirla, Kakashi suspira y se pone a leer)

_Todo iba tan bien u.u_

¡Abuela!, abuela Chiyo, que gusto verla, pase, pase, ande siéntese, ¿quiere algo de beber? 

Veo que estas feliz…

Y ¿cómo no?, la abuela está aquí…¿por qué no me avisaron hubiera…?

_**Deja niña, deja, que estoy bien…además puedo andar sola, no estoy tan senil…**_

(Kakashi sonríe)

_**¿De qué ríes rabo verde?**_

_¿Yo?...o.o_

_**¿Hay otro aquí a quien decirle así? ¬¬**_

(Kakashi suspira, Sakura le da un codazo)

_Ah…de un chiste de aquí _

_**Hum…¿seguro? ¬¬**_

Abuela, no le tome importancia, Kakashi sensei solo….solo estaba leyendo 

_**Lo defiendes…ó.o**_

Eh…no…es que es verdad, ya sabe como se la lleva leyendo y…

_**Lo defiendes…ó.o …entonces es verdad, ¿eh? n.ñ**_

_¿Qué?...ó.o_

Si, ¿qué? Ó.o

¿Es incomodo, verdad abuela? n.,n

_**Si…lo es**_ (ignorando a los shinobis)

**Imagínese nosotras que los soportamos de casi diario…**(siguen ignorando) **u,.u**

Hey…estamos aquí, ¿recuerdan? u/./ú

_Lo saben Sakura…hum…pero no les des importancia n.n_

_**Maldito rabo verde afortunado…ú.u**_

_¿Yo?...o.o_

_**¿Hay otro aquí a quien decirle así? n_n**_

(Kakashi suspira de nuevo, Sakura sonríe nerviosa)

Jajajaja, rabo verde…

(Kakashi tose) 

**Jajaja, le va bien el apodo y…**

(Kakashi tose) 

Y que lo digas (siguen riendo)

_Oye Sakura, ya les pasaste la cuenta de la deuda por lo de la playa _

¿Ah? O.o…

¿Playa?

Sensei eso era se-cre-to ó.O

**¿Qué es secreto? O_o**

¿Qué playa? o_O

**Y lo más importante…O.O**

¿Qué deuda? O.O

_**No me sorprende del vago…¿pero de ti pequeña?, no te dejes influenciar tanto…**_

_Abuela…_

_**Solo estoy dándole consejos de mujer a mujer, vete a pasear un rato a los perros…n_n**_

(Kakashi suspira, Sakura se sonroja, autora-narradora sale un instante del trauma económico para burlarse del ninja copia)

La abuela Chiyo es genial…n_n

(Kakashi tose) 

**Le cierra la boca y le para el tren a Kakashi sensei n_n**

(Kakashi tose) 

(Siguen ignorándolo, la abuela aconseja a Sakura, Sakura se sonroja y asiente).

Debimos invitarla desde antes…

**¡Sí!**

_¿Saben lo caro que es el servicio a cuarto en un hotel de primera clase?_

¿Ah? O.o

**Pues….no…o_o**

Nunca hemos ido a uno…u,.,u

**Supongo que son caros…**

_Suponen bien n.n_

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? O_OU!

**Sí, ¿qué importa que no sepamos lo que es un hotel de primera? u_u**

_Nada…solo para decirles pronto lo sabrán n_n_

**o.o**

o.o

(Autora-narradora entra en shock, aquello no suena prometedor)

¿Por qué iremos de vacaciones? O.o

_Por supuesto…_(autora-narradora sonríe)…_que no n_n_

**o.o**

o.o

(Autora-narradora entra en shock, definitivamente no es prometedor)

_**Lo has entendido Sakura…**_

Si…pero…

_**Por más que te lo pida, nunca de los nunca se lo des…o.ó**_

_Ah…abuela….u_ú_

_**No aceptes eso…por mucho que se te hinque, y te ruegue…no le des el…**_

¡Si, si ya entendí! U/./U

_¿El qué? o_o?_

Eh…este… ú/./u… ¿por qué no leemos los comentarios?

_**Oh, gran idea…pero paso de leer…que haga algo de provecho el vago de Kakashi…**_

(Kakashi suspira y toma las hojas que le da la abuela)

Ah…bueno …y la chicas…

_Siguen en shock…, pero podemos con esto tu y yo…¿no?_ (seductoramente)

_**Frena tus perversiones Hatake, detenlas, que es horario familiar…**_

Bueno…¿por qué no empezamos con el primero? 

_**Esperen, acabo de recordar, firmen aquí **_(saca un montón de papales)

Claro abuela…pero con qué una pluma…

_**Aquí tengo…firma aquí, y aquí y aquí también…**_

_¿Y para qué son los papeles…?_

_**Desconfías de una dulce anciana…ni que te fuera a quitar herencia…**_

_Hum…_(suspira)

Ya abuela, está bien.

_**Burócratas de Suna, solo así puedes conseguir permiso y confirmar un viaje a Konoha y te paguen viáticos.**_

_Hum…_

_**Tu también vago rabo verde…necesito dos testigos y te puse a ti…**_

_Hum…bien, bien…_

_**Bueno ahora si, a seguir con los comentarios..**_

_K2008SEMPAI: "La loca ataca de nuevo, veamos que nuevas trae". Mucho gusto con tus comentarios donde hasta los niken participaron esta vez!, pues qué bien que te lleves tan bien con los niken, son bien amistosos y lindos. En cuanto a lo de Ela, pues ya más o menos despejamos un poco esas dudas, jejeje, poco a poco sempai, poco a poco te daremos las respuestas, y mientras tanto a leer lo que hiciste en esos otros capítulos O.O…_

K2008SEMPAI:"Bien, aquí vamos"…Primero, ¿cómo rayos te llevaste nuestra cámara?, bueno, ya sabemos que te metiste en nuestra casa no ha robar u.u, pero por lo menos se avisa!, y gracias por regresarla integra…u.u…y Kakashi sensei, claro que no tenemos gente en nuestro closet!...en fin, pasando a otras cosas…esperamos que nos pases un poco de las ganancia de la película, después de todo era nuestra cámara, ¿a que si?, además danos una manita, el teléfono, la puerta, y quien sabe que más…se buenita con nosotras, somos tus amigas…atentamente Aire chan.

_MIYANDI: Gracias por seguir la historia…pues si, general y sirena se quieren, ¿no es lindo? O,.o…no nos quedó claro que es lo que no se entendió en si del cap, pero Ela digamos que poseyó a Sakura y Orochimaru la acompañaba…algo así -_-…y bueno, que más, que más…hum ya pronto saldrá el baile, en el próximo cap., lamentamos dejarlo ahí esperando, pero era necesario. Y por último, en cuanto a la cena que invita a Kakashi, pues ahí dirá él si quiere y lo dejan, jejeje (_Sakura mira a Kakashi sensei suda frio, la abuela se ríe de él) _"he…pues muchas gracias…pero será para la próxima -.-U!"_

TAMMY-HATAKE: Pues gracias por comentar n.n, solo podemos decirle que en el próximo cap le daremos algunas respuestas a sus dudas, y pues a esperar ansiosamente por el baile!

_2COLAS: Cuanta alegría nos dio enterarnos que le agrado la visita de Gaara, nos esforzamos mucho y lo logramos solo por usted…también le dimos su recado y quedó fascinado con él, claro que es tímido y ya sabe como es el sr. Kasekage…muchas gracias por sus comentarios, consejos y cariños, usted sabe que la apreciamos mucho, por el momento nos despedimos y esperamos pronto poder contestar sus mensajes. Saludos._

HISTORYFOUND: Hola!, pues es verdad que Ela de alguna manera va tras el general y por medio de la sirena, jejeje, exactamente para que…hum..pues pronto lo diremos, aunque ya hemos dado algunas pistas con este cap. ya en el siguiente veremos el baile, y lo bueno es que la abuela al fin ha regresado!

_THERUSSO: Gracias por seguir la historia y por regalarnos su comentario n.n…respecto al baile pues ya viene cerca, a ver como resulta al final, nosotras también esperamos que sea interesante para ustedes los lectores, y que nos perdonen un poco por el paréntesis en la historia y la espera del baile…saludos._

Bien…son todos…

_**Cuanta gente preguntando por mi n_n…me alegra haber venido…ha sido gratificante saber que se me extraña tanto, ¿a qué si verdad Kakashi-general?**_

_Hum u_u_

_**Sensei…o.ó **_(le da un codazo)

_Si, si se le extraña abuela Chiyo… ú.u_

_**Jejeje, aunque seas tan malagradecido te aceptare tus palabras solo porque sé que sin mí no sabrías ni qué hacer con una sirena o una mujer como la que tienes por un lado…**_

Abuela n/./ñ

_**Bien, es cierto, pervertido con suerte. Siempre supe que estarían juntos…**_

(Kakashi y Sakura sonríen a medias, avergonzados, l abuela sigue su relato)

_**Desde pequeños…pero deben ser discretos, cierta vez los vi bañándose sin ropa muy ocupados jugando y tuve que…**_

Eh…bueno…este…¿dónde están autora-narradora?

(La abuela los ignora, se burla de ellos)

_**Sakura tiene la costumbre de bañarse desnuda en las piscinas.**_

Abuela o_o

_Vamos Sakura, déjala contarnos las cosas…_

Pero…sensei…u_U

_**Gracias pervertido. Tu, por tu parte, te gusta usar un traje de ositos que…**_

_Eh…n_ñ…si, hay que despertar a las loquitas para…_

Vamos sensei, deje a la abuela terminar el relato… ¬¬

_**Está bien, está bien, es horario familiar, después cuento la anécdota.**_

(La abuela va a revisar a la anfitriona, que sigue en shock)

_¿Nos habrá visto?u_u_

Pero no había nadie en el hotel, ¡eso me dijo usted! O.ó

_Pues…yo no di la idea de bañarse desnudos ¿eh?_

¡Sshhh, que es por el cuento!

_Si, por el cuento…claro…no será por otra cosa, no estábamos en el cuento n_n_

Cállese, que usted dijo que estábamos solos…además ¿qué me dice de ese par de bóxer con ositos? ¬¬

_Jejejeje n_nU_

_**Listo, ya están reaccionando, justo a tiempo para despedir la sección…**_

Si abuela, gracias por su ayuda…

**Pero antes de irnos tenemos que decir algo…**

_**Adelante n.n.**_

**Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan…**

Fueron al spa sin invitarnos ¬¬

**Y ahora a la playa, sin invitarnos ¬¬**

_**Oh, la luna de miel…**_

Eh…hum…nooo o.o

**Bronceado por entrenamiento exhaustivo…¬¬**

Pero si fue por entrenar…

Si como no...¬¬#

Eh…ah…hum… !

_Y que buenos entrenamientos, ne, Sakura chan ñ,.,n_

¡SHHH! ù.ú (Kakashi da contra el suelo)

_X.X _(KO)

_**Esto es más divertido que el cine…**_(la abuela sonríe)

**Misión urgente…¬¬**

Y secreta… ¬¬

ñ_ñ U!

Y en las que nos la vimos para contentar a las demás ¬¬

**Y para pagar los cargos extras por los servicios de habitación de la vez pasada ¬¬**

Y la puerta -.-

**Y de nuevo otro hotel…¿no se saben otra?**

Ahora entiendo el buen humor.. ¬¬

_**De lo que se entera uno…n.n**_

Bueno, ¡y ultimadamente me merezco unas vacaciones! (aires de dignidad)

**Tan caras U_u**

Pues ahora que hablan de dinero, acá les dejó la cuenta del sake que le tuve que darle a Tsunade shishuo para SALVARLES el pellejo, y del dinero que tuve que pagarle a Sasuke kun para que no LAS MATARA, más los gastos de envío del correo por de las disculpas que le dimos a Gaara por el tiempo perdido POR SU CULPA n.n (risa siniestra)

u_ù

**U,.,ù ¿no es suficiente con las vacaciones…?**

Pues las cuentas no se pagan por si solitas…y yo ya hago suficiente milagros con salvarles el pellejo a cada rato…ah, y también va lo de mi espejito…

_**Vamos Sakura, no seas tan ruda con ellas…**_

Pero abuela, deberían agradecerme eternamente y no reclamarme nada…

_Yo creo…_

Y usted cállese que lo he soportado todo el día…o.ó

_**Y yo que estaba preocupada por Sakura **_(sonríe la abuela)

_Pero no dije nada…Sakura chan T_T_

¡Que se calle…además la abuela tiene razón, es un rabo verde!

_¿Yo?_

¡Ve a otro hombre aquí!

_Pero…Sakura chan…ó.o_

¡Solos, solitos, si claro!

_Pero era verdad…_

¡Si claro, ¿y por eso en Suna lo saben?

_Eh…._

¡Solo Dios sabe por qué rayos le hice caso y me bañé sin ropa!

_Pero si yo no dije ni hice nada, tu sola lo decidiste y… ó.o_

Que se calle que ya no tengo humor…abuela, si me disculpa… (Sakura desaparece, Kakashi va detrás de ella)

¿Qué paso?

**No entiendo o.o**

_**Jejeje, nada, nada…**_

**¿Bañándose desnudos…? o.o**

_**No sé por qué tanta vergüenza y recato con eso si Sakura solo tenía 3 años y Kakashi aún era un jovencito que la ayudaba a nadar en el chapoteadero…**_

Ah…pues no veo por qué molestarse por ello…o.o

**Ni yo… o.o**

_**Misterios de la vida de los matrimonios shinobis…**_

¿Matrimonios?

**O.O**

_**Oh, bueno, algo así…solo les hago una recomendación…no firmen papeles solo porque si, aunque sea un anciano noble el que se los pida.**_

O.O

(La abuela toma un teléfono) _**Tsunade, fase uno lista…**_

¿Matrimonio?

**Pero…cuando…**

(Autora-narradora entra en shock)

_**Bien, me toca despedir la sesión n_n…Dios los cuide…y mucho cuidado…**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

¡El gran día había llegado!

El corazón de la tierna sirenita latía emocionado mientras veía a la abuela ir y venir en pos de ponerle por fin arreglo a sus singulares cabellos rosados. Sólo faltaban los últimos toques para que luciera espectacular, o al menos eso le decía la abuela Chiyo con su voz seria y pacífica.

Estaba algo cansada, llevaba ya un buen rato sin moverse y aquello no hacía sino solo desesperarle su ánimo, la bella jovencita era bastante inquieta, pero ante las circunstancias, y los mandatos firmes y serenos de la abuela, no podía sino solo suspirar y sosegarse un poco hasta que todo estuviera listo. Suspiró tenuemente recordando como los preparativos humanos solían llevar mucho más tiempo que los del mar.

-_¿Por qué los humanos se complican tanto?-_

Aunque debía admitir que el vestido era hermoso y el peinado no le estaba quedando nada mal, la abuela era todo un estuche de monerías, sabía de todo un poco y tenía un gusto excelente para las prendas de vestir. Ejemplo el precioso y elegante vestido que le había traído de las lejanas tierras de dónde provenía.

Cuando los hermanos regresaron, y después de ponerse al corriente en noticias y trabajo, la abuela le llamó a su cuarto, en aquella modesta casa donde vivían. Con curiosidad innata entró mirando los pormenores del hogar de los hermanos, encontrándose con la no muy grande sorpresa de que era acogedora y sencilla; siempre se preguntaba porque habían decidido vivir aparte si la mansión Hatake era muy grande, pero en fin. Cuando menos pensó entraron a lo que se imaginó sería la habitación de la abuela, quien la encaminó para mostrarle aquel hermoso vestido color champagne puesto en un maniquí viejo y extraño, parecido más a una marioneta humanoide, era un tanto tétrico, a decir verdad.

-_"¡Es hermoso!"-_

-_"Sabia te gustaría"-_

_-"¿Es…es mío?"-_ susurró sorprendida, atreviéndose a tocar un trozo de tela.

-_"Y de quien más…unas décadas menos y me quedaría, pero mucho me temo que no es de mi talla"-_

La hermosa Sakura sonrió alegre y entretenida por los comentarios de la noble anciana.

-_"Mi nieta me ayudo a elegirlo, tiene buen gusto y es tu misma talla, creo que te quedara muy bien"-_

_-"Gracias abuela"-_

Y la abrazó. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le salieron emocionada, la abuela Chiyo, con su semblante serio, triste y a veces severo, a pesar de no sonreír mucho, guardaba dentro un corazón noble, alegre y joven que podía hacer milagros por las personas a las cuales quería.

-_"Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría ir en ropa de diario al palacio?"-_ y le soltó, la sirena le sonrió limpiándose el llanto –_"Imaginé estarías muy ocupada con nosotros fuera, y dudaba mucho que Kakashi siendo tan perezoso y descuidado con estas cosas fuera a recordar que necesitabas algo decente para el baile, así que me tomé la molestia de buscártelo antes de regresar; una mujer preparada debe pensar en todo Sakura, te lo he dicho y te lo repito"-_

-_"Si abuela"-_

Y ambas miraron aquel bello vestido, la abuela imaginándola en él y la sirena cuestionándose que tan pesado o ligero sería y cuanto tardaría poniéndoselo.

Al final resultó no tardarse tanto en ponérselo, claro que tenía bastante que llevar debajo, y claro que eran varios botones, listones y etcétera con los cuales lidiar, pero la abuela, a diferencia del general y ella, era una experta y no fue tan tedioso con ella ayudándola.

Ahora se encontraba de pie, mirándose en un enorme espejo oval con la abuela a su espalda acomodando un poco de su cabello rosado. Un tenue rubor le cubrió las mejillas, con ese vestido, collar, aretes, peinado y ligero maquillaje parecía una pintura de esas que tanto admiraba en sus libros. Era como una especie de sueño realizado el verse ataviada de tal forma.

-Sí fuera un poco más largo- susurró la abuela, atrayendo su atención –sería más fácil peinártelo, deberías dejártelo crecer otra vez, aunque fuera un poco, estoy segura de que también se te ve muy bien-

Repentinamente dejó de sonreír. Recordar su deuda con la cueva de los deseos le causaba desazón en el pecho. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no lograba disfrutar por completo del momento. Además claro de que tal vez se iría de ahí.

El corazón se le estrujo con fuerza, queriéndola hacer llorar, pero no quería.

_-Iré al baile…solo nos queda eso, hay que disfrutarlo- _

Debía sentirse feliz disfrutar de ese tiempo con él, del gran baile, y por supuesto que no quería estropear el trabajo que la abuela había hecho con el maquillaje.

-_Me iré…me iré de aquí-_

Mirándose en el espejo intentó sonreír para que la anciana no sospechara el nudo en la garganta que sentía.

-Mucho tiempo lo usé largo, pero, ya me acostumbre-

La abuela miró su reflejo en el espejo, su semblante jovial se había ido quedándose solo uno serio. Nunca supo ni le preguntó (al menos en esos momentos) el porqué fue que se convirtió en humana, ni mucho menos las circunstancias en las cuales el cabello le había quedado tan desastroso que tuvo que arreglárselo la noche cuando el general se la presentó.

No solía inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, además de que era tan observadora y sabia como para notar como la sirena mutaba en su alegría cada que recordaba algo relacionado a ese tema; así que si la bella Sakura le quisiera contar algún día la historia, ella estaría ahí para escucharla, mientras tanto solo esperaría.

-Corto o largo no importa- dijo dándole la vuelta, acomodándole la tela superior y trasparente de la falda del vestido –te va bien como sea-

-Gracias-

-De nada, que no es la gran cosa- la inocente sirena sonrió –ojala pudiera captar por siempre la cara que pondrá Kakashi cuando te vea- la tímida doncella se sonrojó, la abuela sonrió débilmente –, es una pena no tener un buen y rápido pintor en la casa-

**Eso podría arreglarse con una cámara.**

Pero no hay…

**Hum…tantas cosas mágicas y fantásticas en el cuento y no contar con una simple cámara fotográfica.**

Pues sí, pero ya cállate, que hay que continuar con la historia.

**Bien, bien, yo solo decía, ahora resulta que no puedo ni opinar.**

Pobre mártir.

**Hum, pues no andas muy lejos.**

Silencio. Como decía antes de ser tan cruel e inútilmente interrumpida.

**¡Hey!**

La adorable jovencita debatía su atención entre la alegría, emoción y nerviosismo del baile, y la angustia, miedo y tristeza del peligro de Ela y el regreso a su hogar. Y es que desde que su dulce amiga Hinata la encontró la dividió en varias partes, su conciencia y corazón no la dejaban en paz.

Aun así, aunque la sirenita deseaba fervientemente quedarse al lado de su amado militar, mucho se temía que ya había tomado una decisión, una que la atormentaba y le dolía, pero que pensaba sería la mejor de todas.

Se alejaría de él. Si, la tierna doncella dejaría al valiente caballero que tanto amaba, le dejaría precisamente porque lo amaba, temía por su seguridad. Y es que han de saber que, además de aquel sueño terrible que le asechaba desde hacía ya varias semanas, y que nunca le dejó tranquila, había algo más que le hacían más fuerte la decisión de volver a casa.

Aquel día, o, mejor dicho, aquella mañana que despertó en su cuarto después de aquella tarde maravillosa cuando tuvo su segunda clase de equitación, su conciencia le indicaba que nada bueno le esperaba al general Hatake si ella permanecía a su lado.

Ese día se levanto muy temprano, despertándose con los rayos cálidos del sol que eran un poco más fuertes que los días anteriores, cuando la lluvia y las nubes cubrían todo el paisaje.

Después de desperezarse un poco con los siempre agradables estiramientos, la dulce chica se sintió enternecida y admirada al encontrar al general Hatake reposando en una de las sillas en una esquina del cuarto, frente a sus pies.

_-__**"¿Qué hace aquí?"**__- _se preguntó al mirarlo aún dormido en esa posición tan incómoda -_**"Tal vez estaba preocupado"**__-_

Y sus tersas y blancas mejillas de doncella se tiñeron de un leve y tierno rojo al saberse objetivo de las preocupaciones de su anfitrión. Una sonrisa enternecida y agradecida le nació en los labios.

_-"Luce tan pacifico"-_ dijo bajito, mirándolo atentamente –_"y…__**tan apuesto"**__-_pensó tímida.

El general recargaba su rostro en uno de sus hombros mientras que el resto del cuerpo en la pared. Vestía su sencillo pijama y no llevaba la omnipresente máscara obscura, así que podía admirarle atentamente.

Salió de las sábanas y caminó en cuatro extremidades sobre la cama, hasta quedarse en la orilla, lo más cercano a él.

Quería verlo lo mejor que podía, apreciarlo atentamente. Pocas veces tenía esa oportunidad, pues aunque ya varias veces le había visto sin aquella prenda, bien era cierto que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo mirándolo tanto como quisiera, sería incomodo para el caballero (y para cualquier persona) y por supuesto que ella moriría de vergüenza al ser atrapada en su contemplación.

Completamente feliz la tierna Sakura se sentó en la orilla, tomándose de las piernas y hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas, sonriendo ingenuamente al ver aquel atractivo humano que yacía durmiendo en la silla al quedarse para cuidarle.

-_**"Tal vez vino por mi miedo…¿se habrá enterado?"**__-_

_-"Y cómo no si ya varias veces habías ido con él ´por tu miedo a los rayos´"-_ ironizó su vocecilla interna haciendo que la tímida dama se sonrojara más intensamente.

-_**"¿Qué tratas de decir?"**__-_

_-"No te culpo, es agradable dormir junto a él, es tan apuesto, sus brazos son muy fuertes y cálidos y…"-_

De haber estado hablando, la inquieta joven habría tartamudeado.

-_**"Pe…pero yo…si…si le, le ten…tengo miedo a…"-**_

_-"Si, si, lo sé, tranquila querida, como diría Ino, ´te va a dar un ataque´, ya estas como Hinata"-_

-"_**Es que tu…"**__-_repentinamente rabió enojada y apenada –"**…¡**_**hey, ya recordé! No has cambiado, sigues siendo como antes, tan molesta, bocona y…"**__-_

-"_Y sincera también…pero ya déjalo así, mirémoslo un poco más antes de que despierte"-_

La furibunda sirenita decidió dejar de lado la pena y el enojo que aquella voz interior solía causarle, pues por mucho que le doliera admitir a veces solía tener muy buenas ideas, además de decir una que otra vergonzosa y molesta verdad que no le gustaba escuchar.

Y dejando su ira a un lado volcó esa frustración en un suspiro bajo regresando a su escrutinio para con el guardia imperial.

Debía admitir que su fastidiosa vocecilla interna llevaba toda la razón. Los pocos y tibios rayos de luz que se colaban entre las nubes y las cortinas empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo y su rostro con delicadeza, suavemente, dándole a su aspecto otro detalle más en el cual verter la atención.

Y así, de un momento a otro, notó algo distinto en esa imagen, algo de lo cual no se había dado cuenta. Era en uno de sus brazos, una mancha roja que no combinaba con el resto de la tela.

-"_¿Sangre?"-_

Tantas veces y de tantas formas conocía la sangre que estuvo completamente segura de que aquella mancha oscura y marrón no era otra cosa más que eso.

Como un resorte brincó y caminó hasta él, se inclinó e hincó a altura necesaria, observando atentamente aquella mancha.

-"_Si…eso es"-_

Y entonces la preocupada Sakura no pudo sino intentar remediar aquel problema. Con decisión y firmeza empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama del hombre, no reparando en la falta de delicadeza con lo que lo hacía y lo mucho que aquella acción noble podía malinterpretarse. Estando apunto de desabrocharle el antepenúltimo botón él despertó.

¿Cómo explicarles la sorpresa que el general se llevó al verla en esa posición y tratando de desvestirle?, ¿cómo describir las muchas ideas que le pasaron fugazmente por la mente y el gracioso y curioso rubor que le pico en las mejillas? Supongo que podría hacerlo, pero nunca sería tan buena como para aclarárselos al ciento por ciento.

-_**"No debe ser eso Hatake"**_ - se dijo el guardia imperial al tratar tener un poco de cordura en los pensamientos.

Siendo así, estando atiborrado de tantos...¿cómo decirlo?...¡ah, sí!, no castos pensamientos, algún rastro de sensatez logró abrirse paso y lo más que reparó en hacer aquel valiente guerrero fue en tomarle ambas manos a la doncella, tratando de detenerla y captarle la atención.

-_"¿Qué haces?"-_

_-"General"-_ lo miró preocupada, con sus grandes y verdes ojos temblado por la angustia.

-_"Buen día"-_ le saludó cortésmente, tratando de sonar normal –_", ¿por qué me desvistes?"- _ le preguntó tratando de volcar su atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus inquietas manos sobre su abdomen.

-_"Esta herido"- _contestó tratando de soltarse –", _trato de ver porque"-_

_-"Ah…"- _

La lógica de la respuesta le llevó a aflojar su agarre y que ella se soltara. Rápidamente la sirena le terminó por desabrochar los botones, de tal forma que para cuando el hombre quiso detenerla ya era muy tarde.

-_**"Quizás es la práctica que tiene ya con sus propios vestidos**_**"**- pensó el humano, tratando de pensar cualquier tontería menos en el hecho de que estaba en la habitación de una joven hermosa que le quitaba la camisa velozmente.

Y así, más rápido de lo que esperara, ella le tenía solo en la camiseta interior viéndole atentamente las pocas vendas que alcanzo a ponerse en la noche después de dejarla descansando.

-"_Este vendaje…¿fue usted?"-_ y él asintió –_", no es tan malo, pero le falta mejorar"-_ le dijo en una sonrisa, deshaciendo el vendaje sin sutileza y lentitud, parecía muy desesperada.

-_"Gracias…supongo"-_ se rascó la cabeza sin saber si era un halago o una crítica.

La sirena intentó sonreírle, pero el esfuerzo desapareció al dar por fin con la causa de la sangre. Era una herida no muy profunda, pero tampoco superficial que le surcaba unos buenos centímetros a lo largo del brazo, en diagonal.

-_"Un corte como este…una espada."-_ dijo con certeza, luchando contra la tentación de tocarle la cortada, el militar asintió –_"Necesito agua"-, _ y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa desapareció de la habitación.

Apenas la miró salir suspiró y miró por la ventana. Era muy temprano y unas cuantas nubes aún brillaban en lo alto del cielo. Se incorporó, estaba algo entumecido por la mala noche, movió su cuello de lado a lado escuchando y sintiendo el siempre deleitoso crujido. Caminó un poco estirando sus contraídos músculos, se paró frente a la ventana, mirando con atención las nubes.

-_"Pronto dejará de llover"-_ dijo tenuemente, para él mismo.

La herida le dolía y ardía tanto o más que apenas unas horas, cuando se la hicieron. Quejándose por lo bajo se tomó el brazo herido, recordando la madrugada anterior.

El caballero recordaba claramente todo, desde que le despertó su can Urushi hasta que cargó a la dormida Sakura entre sus brazos a la habitación. Recordaba también la energía y fuerza que le recorrió el cuerpo al detener aquel rayo.

-_"Sakura"-_

Así como también la desazón terrible que sintió al saber que la perdería si aquel haz de energía y luz llegaba a tocarla, al pensar que la perdería por siempre.

-_"¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿qué son ellos?"- _¿quiénes eran, qué buscaban?, -"_Sakura, ¿los conoces, te conocen?, ¿por qué te buscarían?, ¿qué querrán de ti?...¿y de mi?"-_

¿Qué tenía que ver él y la adorable Sakura con ellos?Parecían conocerlo, aquella voz, la risa y los ojos de la serpiente eran los mismos que los de sus pesadillas, de sus recuerdos.

-_"¡Qué hace de pie!"-_ le gritó la enojada sirena despertándole de sus cavilaciones.

-"_Ah…hum…¿nada?"-_ contestó girando aun con su mano tomando su brazo herido.

La doncella respiraba agitada por la prisa. Bufó entrando al cuarto y dejó la vasija en el tocador con tal fuerza que por poco y se le desbordaba el agua, parecía no solo molesta, sino muy molesta.

-_"No recuerdo haberle dicho que podía levantarse"-_ enunció enojada, mojando y exprimiendo una pequeña y limpia prenda blanca.

-_"Hum…no, tampoco dijiste que no podía, ¿o sí?"-_

La desesperada sirena rodó los ojos –_"general, solo guarde silencio y siéntese por favor"- _

-_"Así por las buenas hasta da gusto hacerlo"-_

La jovencita suspiró, a veces aquel hombre la exasperaba, y últimamente aquello era mucho más seguido y más intenso, tal vez tenía que ver con la persistencia con la cual cada vez más rápido perdía la paciencia, o lo mucho que últimamente escuchaba esa vocecilla molesta y descarada que dormía en su mente.

En fin, que fuera lo que fuera, a la sirena solo le llevó a suspirar y ordenarle de nuevo, pensando que consoladoramente cuando se trataba de curar, revisar, asignar y controlar un tratamiento médico solía exasperarse más fácilmente, ser más gruñona y mandona de lo normal; tal vez lo heredó de su madre Tsunade, que era peor que ella para esas cosas (al menos eso quería creerse ingenuamente la sirena).

**Han de ser iguales…**

-_"¿Cuándo se hirió?, no recuerdo que en la cena tuviera esto"-_

Comentó limpiándole, él sonrió pensando que ya esperaba esa problemática pregunta.

-_"Hum…ya te habías ido a dormir"-_

_-"Debió despertarme"-_

_-"Claro que no, no es para tanto"-_

_-"¿No es para tanto?"- _ alzó una ceja, él asintió –_", ah, ya veo, así que usted es de los que piensan que son muy resistentes y no les gustan atenderse, ¿eh?"-_

-"_Hum…pues algo hay de eso, si"-_

_-"Ya veo"-_ y se incorporó y tomó un pequeño frasco que sacó de uno de los cajones del baño –_"¿Y cómo se hirió?"-_

_-"Fue un descuido, practicando"- _ideó a duras penas.

_-"¿Practicando en la noche?"- _ él asintió –_"¿quién practica a esas horas?"-_

_-"Hum…ah…¿pues yo?"- _

-_"Pues no debería"-_ le recomendó exaltada, cerrando con fuerza el cajón de madera.

Llegó hasta él y abrió el frasco para empapar con el líquido antiséptico otra venda limpia que le aplicó en el brazo con fuerza y sin delicadeza, provocando que le ardiera espantosamente.

_-"¿Por qué me pones eso?, arde horrible"-_

_-"Se llama alcohol, y es para desinfectarle la herida"-_

_-"¡Oh!, ¿alcohol dices?, mira, no lo conocía"- _ironizó, ella sonrió –"_Me refería a que en la playa ni lo mencionaste, me curaste bastante bien solo con tu, tu…eh…¿luz verde?"-_

Se alzó de hombros –_"pensé que sería buena idea, precaución"-_ sonrió y le posó con fuerza el trapo –_", además un hombre tan resistente como usted…"-_

-"_Hum…precaución…"-_ ella asintió –_"pues pareces que lo disfrutas bastante"-_ se quejó ligeramente_-", hasta parece venganza"-_

La sirena sonrió tratando de que no se obviara mucho el gusto tan grande que le daba el hecho de hacerle pagar un poco el mínimo cuidado que tenía para con esa clase de cosas.

-_"No sea quejumbroso general…"-_

-"_Bien"-_

Poco después empezó su verdadera curación, su energía verdosa no tardó mucho en sanarle, la joven Sakura estaba demasiado concentrada cerrando aquella herida, siempre intrigada por saber cómo era que se la había hecho, porque si bien ella era ingenua no lo era tanto como para tragarse esa mala excusa que le dio.

¿Por qué no le decía la verdad?, ¿tendría que ver con el hecho de que estaba en su habitación?, ¿acaso no se atrevió a despertarla para pedirle su ayuda y se quedó esperándola?, ¿qué fue?, ¿por qué no decirle la verdad?

Tal vez no le diría la verdad así de fácil, después de todo el general era una persona reservada, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácil, no cuando se trataba de algo relacionado a la salud.

-_"¿Por qué durmió en mi cuarto?"-_

El general parpadeó algo sorprendido, si bien se esperaba esa pregunta, se le había olvidado al tenerla tan cerca curándole la herida que seguía ardiéndole, no tan fuerte como antes pero algo incomodo aún, extraño tomando en cuenta de que aparentemente ya había sanado.

-"_Hum…yo"- _¿qué decirle?, ¿qué estaba preocupado por su seguridad por lo que pasó?, no quería preocuparla, ni siquiera un poco, ¿qué tanto debía informarle?

La noble sirenita le dejó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándole atentamente, esperando por su respuesta.

-"_Está bien"-_ dijo mirando por la ventana –_"si no quiere contarme…entiendo"-_ dijo con tristeza, pensando que al parecer aún no se había ganado la confianza del general Hatake.

-_"Velaba tu sueño"-_ confesó al verla tan triste.

Inmediatamente la dulce sirena lo miró, un poco estupefacta y un tanto sonrojada –"_¿velando mi sueño?"-_

_-"Hum"-_ asintió él.

-_"¿Por qué?"-_ preguntó alarmada, él la miró directamente, avergonzándola más y haciendo que mirara la ventana nuevamente –_", s…si me dan un poco de miedo los rayos y los truenos pe…pero…"-_

-_"No es por eso…o no solo por eso."-_ la interrumpió –_"Anoche, cuando dormía, Urushi me despertó alarmado, dijo que corrías peligro"-_ la doncella le miró interesada y confundida –_"Andabas afuera, caminando en medio de la noche y la tormenta"- _se incorporó yendo a la ventana, mirando las secuelas de la tormenta nocturna, recordando la dulce y fría voz de Ela emanando de los labios de la sirena, recordando lo lejanos y vacios que sus ojos verdes se volvieron –_", tuve que ir por ti; te traje y recosté en la cama. Finalmente decidí quedarme por el temor de que volvieras fuera"-_

Un momento de silencio se dejó entrever, siendo un poco incomodo entre la doncella y el caballero.

-_"Parece que ya no lloverá tanto"-_ dijo él –_", que bien"-_ la preocupada jovencita siguió sin verlo, el corazón le dolía mucho –_"Iré a cambiarme, no quisiera llegar muy tarde"-_ dio media vuelta y tomó su manchada camiseta.

_-"Si, general"-_ dijo ella, intentando sonreír un poco.

Aquel "no llegar tarde" se escuchaba algo irónico y sarcástico en un hombre como lo era el general, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió algo más que decir, después de todo había otra cosa para lo cual también era pésimo además de la puntualidad, y eso eran las excusas, pero la sirena no dijo más a pesar de ya saber de su mala fama de impuntual.

Cuando el militar estaba por salir de su cuarto y ella por cambiarse, notó algo que antes no.

-_"General"- _le dijo antes de que desapareciera en el pasillo –_", gracias por cuidarme y…cambiarme"-_

El guardia tosió un poco avergonzado –_"ah, sí, sí, no quería que te resfriaras por el agua"-_ se sobó la nuca al recordar la "osadía" que fue cambiarle la pijama por una seca.

-_"Entiendo"-_ le dijo en una sonrisa débil –", _pero usted también debió cambiarse"- _

-_"No te preocupes, soy resistente."- _y estornudó, ella suspiró molesta – "_Debe ser alguien hablando de mí"-_

_-"Seguro"-_ dijo con ironía, burlándose de él. Pero su sonrisa débil se perdió apenas él desapareció por el pasillo. -_"La abuela llegará hoy, debo limpiar lo que me falta"- _suspiró y se levantó caminando a la ventana, viendo el agua, lodo y los perros yendo y viniendo en el jardín. -"_El abuelo se enojará mucho con los niños por jugar con sus flores"-_

Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escurrieron y se tomó de las cortinas para mirar el amplio cielo. Justo en ese instante tomó una decisión. Estaba triste, mucho.

-Bien, estás lista, mírate. Simplemente perfecta-

-Gracias abuela- le dijo sincera, dándole un cálido abrazo –, _la extrañaré mucho abuela, mucho-_

Y seguía triste.

_-Me iré de aquí…regresaré a casa-_ pensó.

-Bien, vamos que ya es hora y a diferencia del perezoso de Kakashi a mi no me gusta que lleguen tarde-

-Si…_regresaré a casa- _

Intentó sonreír pensando en el baile, pero no era tan sencillo. La opción de regresar al océano se tornó más fuerte, no sólo porque le implicaba llegar con sus angustiados familiares, sino también porque tenía miedo.

La pobre sirena tenía el miedo aterrador que da el sentirse culpable de un delito, más aún, de hacerle daño a alguien querido.

Aquella mañana, cuando él ya se había ido y miró por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que aquel sueño espantoso donde terminaba bañada en la sangre del general no era tan inverosímil como quería creer. Y si le faltaba una prueba la tenía, o la tuvo, entre sus manos.

Ella era despistada, ingenua e inocente, pero no tanto como para no notar la relación que había entre la herida del general, su salida nocturna y el repentino interés del guardia por velar su sueño. De alguna manera era su culpa y ella lo sabía, al menos lo presentía.

Era obvio que esa herida no fue practicando, él nunca practicaba tan noche, ni mucho menos se hería de tal forma solo por estar ejercitándose, menos aún sin un contrincante (la forma en que se le hirió indicaba el ataque de alguien).

¿Por qué mentirle? Seguramente él no quería preocuparla y temía que bastante tenía que ver con su salida a plena noche y en plena tormenta. Le pareció más aterrador cuando, a pesar de que no tenía problemas de sonambulismo, supo que esa vez era verdad al ver su pijama sucio, cubierto de lodo, agua y un poco de sangre del general.

He de contarles que nunca más usó aquellos ropajes. La asustada doncella acuática se deshizo de ellos quemándoles ocultamente en la chimenea apenas él se fue y antes de que los hermanos llegaran.

Tenía miedo. Uno espantoso de herirlo, de ser la culpable. La voz de Ela se presentaba con más fuerza en su cabeza, causándole temblores, como si tuviera mucho frío.

Esa misma noche de tormenta y sonambulismo soñó algo distinto.

Esa pesadilla del general herido entre sus brazos no se consumo del todo, de hecho para su sosiego todo cambiaba, repentinamente solo estaba ella en un lugar muy hermoso, libre por fin de culpas y sangre. Feliz. Él también estaba ahí, a su lado, hablando un tema del que ya no recordaba. Había paz y tranquilidad rodeándolos. Estaban en un dulce prado lleno de flores, hablando, sonriendo y escuchando el trino de los pájaros.

Así pasaron un buen tiempo hasta que inesperadamente todo cambió de nuevo. Un frío espantoso le recorrió el cuerpo temblando tenuemente y escuchó una risa lejana, pero las flores siguieron tan hermosas como siempre, solo que él ya no estaba.

-_"General"-_

Le llamó sin obtener respuesta.

-_"General Kakashi"-_

Estaba sola, corrió por el prado escuchando solo los pájaros, no había nadie más, solo ella.

_-"Kakashi"-_ lo llamó de nuevo, sintiéndose terriblemente sola, temblando aún. _–", ¿acaso no hay nadie más?…¿acaso estoy sola…?"_-

-"_General, me ha dejado…estoy sola…"-_ el trinar de las aves fue cada vez más fuerte, opacando sus propias palabras -"¡_General!"- _gritó pero apenas y se escuchó a su misma, el ruido de los pajarillos era más fuerte, tan intenso que se hincó y tapó los oídos -"_general…"- _ y así pasaba, así terminaba ese sueño distinto de los otros, pero en el que aún podía sentirse nerviosa y angustiada "-…_completamente sola"-,_ aturdida por el trino de las aves, rodeada de hermosas y fragantes flores, completamente en soledad –"_Kakashi"-_

En el transcurso del día los hermanos regresaron dándole un poco de tranquilidad, todo volvió aparentemente a la normalidad. Sus clases de equitación solo avanzaron dos pasos, teniendo solo dos sesiones más en su corta lista. La abuela siguió con las clases de baile y el general al final solo cursó cinco, bien 4 y media si se contaba con rigurosidad. Siendo más que pobre el avance que tuvo, por no decir nulo.

Y cuando el gran día llegó ella no pudo sino sentirse contenta, pero también triste por la resolución de volver donde Tsunade. Porque volvería, porque volver era la más lógica, correcta y segura de las opciones que tenía.

Lo mejor era acabar con todo eso pronto, antes de que se volviera loca. Lo mejor era terminar con eso e ir ella misma con Ela, sin inmiscuir a nadie, mucho menos al hombre que amaba. De alguna manera se las ingeniaría estando en el mar arreglaría su deuda con la cueva de los deseos, y fuera lo que fuera trataría de tomar su responsabilidad.

El corazón se le oprimía pero debía ser fuerte y valiente, no quería que aquella terrible pesadilla se volviera real.

-_Me iré…-_

**Pero…¿por qué se va?, ¿por qué no puede estar con él?, **(sonido de violines tristes)** ¿qué no lo ama y se aman?, ¿por qué se vaaaaa?** (llanto desgarrador).

¿Cómo que porqué?, eres la autora, bien sabes, no te hagas…

**Eh…sí, pero…quería darle un poco de drama…**

¿Drama?, bonita manera de decir que se te olvidan las cosas…

**Jejeje…**

Bien…como les decía…eh…este…¿en qué me quedé?

**Y a mi es a quien se le olvidan las cosas…**

Es un decir (carraspeo)…

Pero, a pesar de todo el dolor que tal resolución le provocaba, la sirenita trataba de ser positiva y ver el lado bueno de las cosas; todo lo cual le llevaba a pensar que debía disfrutar del baile que tanto le ilusionó.

No importaba ya llegar a palacio y conocer a su tan añorado príncipe de cuentos, lo único que la desdichada criatura del mar quería era pasar esa velada mágica al lado del humano noble y generoso que se había introducido en su corazón.

Aquella sería su despedida.

-Mira que sorpresa, el flojo ya está listo-

La doncella parpadeó ante las palabras de la abuela, despertándose de sus cavilaciones por enésima vez en todo el día, lo cual fue de gran alivio porque había llegado a las escaleras y pudo haberse tropezado en el primer escalón y rodar hacía abajo, pero en fin, que gracias a Dios y a la abuela se evitó ese incidente.

Cuando la adorable Sakura dio con el general no pudo sino sonreír como la mujer enamorada que era y sonrojarse levemente al verlo. Al pie de la escalera la esperaban el general y el abuelo Ebizo.

El gentil anciano la veía con sus ojos cansados, con sus grandes cejas casi por completo opacándolos, pero no lo suficiente como para no notarlo algo feliz y orgulloso de lo hermosa que se veía y del trabajo y empeño que su hermana Chiyo le ponía a las cosas. La sirena les había traído un poco de alegría y ajetreo a sus tranquilas y solitarias vidas.

La intimidada damisela bajó con cuidado los escalones pensando en lo apuesto que el militar se veía en aquel uniforme del cual él se quejaba tanto. Era el atuendo de gala, aquel con el que le miró por segunda vez cuando lo "llamó" en la orilla del mar, el mismo que en realidad ni siquiera le había puesto demasiada atención en aquel entonces, tan cansada y temblorosa como estaba.

En aquel instante el elegante e impecable uniforme le llamaba poderosamente la atención haciéndola sonreír ligeramente al recordar lo mucho que el soldado imperial se quejaba de él y de su capa. Porque el general Hatake lucía muy apuesto en aquel traje que para ella no tenía nada de malo ni ridículo, pero que era divertido verlo quejarse y suspirar ante los "te ves ridículo" que la abuela le daba solo para fastidiarle.

-Se ve hermosa- susurró el abuelo.

Su apreciado "jefe" le asintió sin dejar de mirar a la joven que ya bajaba las escaleras haciendo que el anciano sonriera levemente al verlo tan interesado en su pequeña y atolondrada sirena. No lo culpaba, realmente había que estar ciego para no apreciar su belleza.

Al llegar al último escalón pararon. Ella sonrió algo tímida y él le correspondió con sus siempre relajantes ojos cerrados. Se miraron un tiempo, solo inmersos en la visión uno del otro.

-Te ves ridículo con la capa- dijo la abuela rompiendo con el encanto.

El general suspiró –lo sé- susurró.

-A mi me parece que le va bien- comentó la sirena, jugando con uno de sus guantes.

-Gracias- dijo él –, mínimamente es un consuelo, además alguna utilidad han de tener-

La preciosa doncella asintió con el rubor picándole en los cachetes, recordando aquel día cuando completamente desnuda (o casi) le envolvió en una y le llevo a su casa.

_-¿Será la misma de aquella vez?-_

Y de nuevo solo se veían, y nuevamente se sonreían.

-Muy bien, muy bien,- comentó la abuela Chiyo despertándoles una vez más –sí, sí, se ven muy bien los dos y todo eso, pero apresúrense que no quiero que lleguen tarde-

-¿Tanta prisa?- dijo el general, tomando de la mano a la sirena y ayudándola a bajar.

-Si Kakashi, si- enfatizó la anciana, haciendo sonreír a su hermano y a la sirena.

-Hum, ni siquiera quisiste ir, no deberías preocuparte tanto por puntualidad, ni vas a ir-

–Que para ti no importe llegar tres o cuatro horas tarde no significa que para el resto de la humanidad sea igual.- el general sonrió –Además es la noche de Sakura, sería egoísta que se perdiera tanto tiempo solo por tu falta de cortesía y seriedad-

-Hum, bien, entendí- dijo con tranquilidad –, no tienes que llamarme egoísta, descortés y maleducado para entender, Chiyo-

-Lo sé pero me gusta hacerlo-

-Este par, supongo que nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad pequeña?- dijo el respetable señor Ebizo.

-Lo dudo abuelo- le contestó sincera.

-¿El cochero ya llegó?- preguntó la abuela.

-Claro- contestó el militar –, ya debe estar aquí, le recalqué que llegara puntual- dijo sin vergüenza.

-¿Tú exigiendo puntualidad?- negó con la cabeza –En fin, a Dios gracias que no hay tanta gente como tú y si llegan a tiempo-

El general suspiró perdiendo su sonrisa, pero no dijo más. El abuelo abrió la gran puerta.

-¿Cochero?, preguntó la doncella -¿iremos en carroza?-, el general Hatake asintió.

-Por supuesto- declaró la abuela -, ¿no pensabas irte cabalgando en Perla con semejante vestido, o si?-

-Ah…- y sonrió con nerviosismo.

Salieron. Girando hacia la derecha podían ver aparcada el flamante carruaje a unos cuantos metros de distancia, esperando aún por ellos. Era una bella y elegante carroza, una de las cuales la dulce doncella jamás había visto (ni gente de recursos modestos).

**Entonces…¿nunca veremos una?**

-Son de palacio- dijo el general contestando a su pregunta muda -, las mandan para esta clase de cosas, permíteme, ya vengo- y se alejó un poco para darle instrucciones al chofer.

-¿Te gustan los carruajes?- le pregunto el abuelo.

-¡Oh!, si- dijo asintiendo, enderezándose un poco al estar mirando a la distancia el vehículo que se acercaba cada vez más –, aunque nunca antes había visto uno, al menos no uno tan bonito y elegante, deben ser caro-

-Lo son- contestó la anciana –, hace algunos años teníamos en casa unos cuantos-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, pero a Kakashi no le gustan mucho, tenemos tiempo de no tener ni una sola carroza en toda la mansión-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Se deshizo de las que había, dijo que no las necesitaba,- siguió el abuelo- es bastante lógico si lo piensas bien, ¿para qué necesitaría una carroza para varias personas si solo iría él?, para Kakashi con Bruno basta y sobra, para nosotros con la carreta es más que suficiente-

-Oh- susurró la doncella, comprendiendo un poco –, _tal vez le recuerdan a sus padres-_

-Eso era antes, - contestó la abuela atrayendo su atención – creo conveniente que debería ir pensando en comprar una-

La dulce sirena solo les veía a uno y otro ante sus diálogos.

-Supongo que sí-

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó de nuevo, con el timbre ingenuo de siempre. El general tenía a Bruno, los abuelos a la carreta y ella ya contaba con Perla, entonces ¿para qué?

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo empezará a necesitarlas- dijo el abuelo con una débil sonrisa dejándole aun con la pregunta pintada en el rostro.

La confundida Sakura no entendió mucho los razonamientos de los hermanos, aunque no era sorpresa, continuamente ellos parecían hablar en clave o telepatía, o simplemente comprenderse entre sí hablando de cosas que ella no entendía. Así que no le dio tanta importancia, o por lo menos le dio pena preguntar.

Los ladridos de los canes y unos cascos de caballo se escucharon, era su vehículo acercándose hasta ellos. Los perros llegaron llenándole de halagos.

–La señora Chiyo hizo un gran trabajo, no pensé que sería tan grande el cambio- se confesó Akino con seriedad, diciéndole lo más delicado y elegante aquello que pensaban respecto a su aspecto.

–Sí, sí, sí, que bien te ves, ni pareces tú- le dio el clásico halago amistoso-irritante Guruko.

–Definitivamente pareces otra Sakura, te ves muy atractiva- le dijo Pakkun.

Lisonjas de ese tipo fueron las pronunciadas por los bellos caninos, pero sin duda alguna el más perturbador, sincero y fuerte fue el dicho por Bisuke.

-Si en este momento la atolondrada sirena fuera de mi especie no dudaría en montarla-

Pero en fin, que la adorable doncella contaba de uno a diez (o cien) tratando de tomarse el lado bueno de los comentarios de los canes, no quedándole de otra más que agradecerles. Además no quería arruinar la noche, ni el vestido, corriendo tras ellos para darles su merecido.

-Que lindos mis niños – dijo con una sonrisa falsa –, en agradecimiento mañana les daré un buen baño-

Los perros cerraron instantáneamente el hocico, o al menos dejaron de hablar en lenguaje de los humanos para solo quejarse en su lengua madre de lo malagradecida y abusiva que era la doncella del mar.

Finalmente la carroza llegó y cuando la tuvo enfrente la apreció palmo a palmo, era más bonita de cerca. Era brillante, tenía varios curiosos y finos grabados en la madera, tantos que le falto tiempo suficiente para detallarlos a sus anchas pues la abuela les apresuró una vez más.

-¿Qué esperan?, ¿una invitación?, largo, largo-

La risa del cochero atrajo la atención de la delicada joven sonándole algo familiar, quiso recordarlo pero no alcanzó a mirarlo nítidamente, además de que las manos del general ayudándola a subir y las órdenes-indicaciones de la abuela Chiyo le espantaban la memoria.

-Diviértanse mucho- deseó el abuelo Ebizo.

-Cuida mucho de Sakura- ordenó la anciana Chiyo.

Finalmente emprendieron la marcha rumbo al castillo.

-Mañana iré al pueblo a cotizar los precios de los carruajes- enunció el anciano.

Su seria hermana asintió, apoyándole –también deberías preguntar por muebles para remodelar uno de los cuartos-

-Infantiles, supongo-

-Por supuesto-

&&&/&&&

Se veía hermosa y deslumbrante en ese vestido de gala color champagne.

**¿Color champagne?**

Que falta de cultura en tonalidades que tienes…

**¿Ah sí?**

Si.

**Bueno, sí, es verdad, lo admito. **

Milagro.

**Entonces, ¿cuál es?**

Pues…pues…es…es como…pero si es muy común, es color champagne…es como, como la bebida ¿no?

**Hum, mira nomás, nunca lo hubiera pensado…pa´esa explicación...**

Bueno, no importa, sigamos.

Tan hermosa y agraciada se veía que la observó hasta que entraron al castillo, siempre acompañada por el general Kakashi Hatake. Se movió cuando se cansó de verla y cuando se le pidió avanzar (había muchas carrozas esperando por el sitio).

-Ya voy, ya voy- cerró la puerta de un portazo -, maldito suertudo-, subió a ella y la condujo hasta el estacionamiento correspondiente.

Cuando finalmente aparcó bajó y acarició a los corceles, poco después se recargó en una de la fina madera mirando el hermoso cielo obscuro en el que una que otra estrella ya brillaba.

-Tan hermosa noche y yo de cochero- masculló.

Al palacio las luces lo engalanaban brillando con gracia y elegancia, seguramente dentro los invitados iban y venían disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Con tantas amenazas de guerra y estos haciendo fiestas – murmuró -, los caprichos de los príncipes deben ser órdenes, creo…- suspiró y se acomodó la gorra –aunque un poco de diversión no viene mal en estos momentos. Si yo fuera príncipe haría lo mismo- se incorporó y reverenció –señorita yegua, ¿bailaría conmigo ésta pieza?-

Tomó de las orejas a uno de los corceles, moviéndolas de lado a lado como si bailara, una sonrisa picara le adornó los labios.

–Si tuviera mi propio baile real ya sé a quién escogería de pareja, seguramente siendo príncipe no me rechazaría, ni siquiera pensaría en un no- el animal resopló -No se moleste conmigo dama, es usted muy guapa y recatada, pero sin ofender, soy un humano, prefiero a las de mi especie-

Una dulce risa acaparó la atención del cochero haciéndole dejar sus simplezas para solo permanecer alerta.

-Sed muy gracioso caballero-

-¿Quién habla?-

-¿Acaso importa?-

-Tiene una hermosa voz, ¿qué hace una dulce mujer en este lugar y a estas horas?, puedo ayudarla a volver a palacio-

- Es muy gentil, pero ¿por qué querría haced eso si puedo vedlo bailar con los caballos?-

Trató de buscarla en la oscuridad sin encontrarla.

-Supongo que es divertido-

-Lo es…y un tanto patético, pero divertido-

-Ah, pues, muchas gracias-

-Bailad muy bien. ¿Por qué no va a bailar dentro?-

-No puedo, estoy de servicio, de cochero-

Se cansó de buscarla, era un hombre práctico y tenía tacto con las damas, una mujer en esos lares y a esas horas no le parecía tener que esforzarse mucho, tarde o temprano ella se daría a conocer.

Debía ser una mujer muy guapa, o al menos eso parecía con esa voz tan dulce, femenina, suave, sensual y tentadora. Sería divertido, interesante y misterioso descubrirla, el toque perfecto para una noche aburrida.

-Es una pena, pero dígame, ¿no le gustaría ir dentro y danzad unas piezas?-

-No puedo decir que no, pero el deber es primero-

-Es justo lo que esperaba de un soldado como usted-

-Nunca te dije que era militar, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Hay cosas que son solo verlas se saben-

-Es cierto-

-Le escuché hablar de alguna dama, debe ser muy agraciada-

-Lo es, pero no hablemos de ella, ¿qué me dices de ti preciosa?, podríamos bailar aquí mismo- dijo con picardía, tanteando el terreno.

-Oh, es muy caballeroso de su parte, y su oferta muy tentadora, pero puedo ver que no sería lo suficiente para usted-

-Venga, me harás sentir importante-

-¿Y quién dice que no?-

-¿Un cochero importante?-

-Lo es, apuesto que puede serlo-

-Hum…puede ser-

-Claro que cualquiera puede desear poder, gloria y placeres, pero solo que el que tiene la decisión y agallas para hacerlo puede lograrlo-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-Busco muchas cosas-

-¿Qué tienes para mí?-

-Sed muy listo mi querido soldado-

-Y tu muy hermosa- dijo al verla por fin.

Era un poco más alta de lo que esperaba, pero no tanto como él. De buena figura y completamente atractiva, bella y atrayente con ese toque imponente que da una figura de autoridad; sin olvidar el tinte perturbador, etéreo y misterioso que dan las cosas desconocidas, poderosas y sobrenaturales que quizás nunca comprendamos. Al menos así le pareció a aquel joven y aventurero soldado que hacía de cochero del general Hatake en aquella noche.

-Te ofrezco lo que deseas, lo que más deseas en este momento-

-Lo que deseo, ¿eh?, ¿dinero, fuerza?, -dijo con pereza, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca, recargándose una vez más en el carruaje - no me interesan mucho-

Y ella sonrió de forma sensual.

-Podría darte todas riquezas del mundo, poder ilimitado, pero eso no es para vosotros, lo que leo en vuestros ojos deseosos es distinto– dijo apareciendo un poco más.

Logró verla mejor, su bella figura, su hermoso y delicado rostro se entreveían un poco más ante la luz débil de la luna y la sombra de la noche. El viento sopló tenuemente agitando sus largos cabellos rojos y cobrizos recorriendo su escultural figura.

-Sus intereses van más allá de la ambición y la soberbia, ¿verdad? –

Él sonrió con picardía, con el deseo marcándole las facciones del rostro

-Sigue hablando hermosa-

- Usted es más sencillo, un hombre que gusta de la belleza- y levantó la vista-¿quizás una mujer?-, sus ojos ámbar, tan amarillos como la miel pura, hechizantes y apasionantes, completamente seductores, le atraparon por completo –, que tal esa mujer-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Sed muy listo mi querido soldado-

&&&/&&&

La triste doncella del mar se tomó con fuerza de aquel barandal. Había llegado a uno de los balcones del palacio siguiendo sus instintos de sirena, escuchando entre el barullo de la fiesta las olas del mar, sintiendo la sal del agua en el aire.

Tenía tiempo ahí. Sola en ese hermoso balcón mirando y escuchando su amado océano; afortunadamente el viento no era tan fuerte sino habría estropeado su peinado, pero su peinado no le importaba mucho a la bella sirena.

Suspiró y buscó entre la negrura de la noche a la distancia, entre las aguas profundas, azules y poderosas del mar a alguien conocido, quizás a su amiga, pero no encontró nada. De alguna forma aquello le tranquilizó un poco, aún tenía unos cuantos minutos más para estar con su querido soldado.

Giró y recargó su frágil cuerpo en aquel frío metal, miró por la puerta pudiendo distinguir el murmullo, las luces y la música; el baile seguía ahí, pero no le apetecía mucho, no sino estaba a un lado del general Hatake; precisamente por eso es llegó a ese balcón.

-Parece que se divierten- se dijo abrazándose a sí misma cuando un nuevo temblor le recorrió el cuerpo –, general…no tarde mucho, por favor- pidió bajito, como si él pudiera escucharle.

Cuando llegaron a palacio todo fue mucho mejor de cómo imaginaba. Todo, simplemente todo era exquisito y perfecto, la noche perfecta, el lugar perfecto, las melodías bellas y deleitosas, idóneas y perfectas. Se sintió nerviosa y contenta.

¡Hasta hubo quien anunciara su llegada junto al militar!, ni mencionar el brinco que dio al escuchar la bienvenida que les dieron cuando las trompetas anunciaron su entrada. Sonrió al recordar la mirada tranquila que le dio su acompañante, así como su mano pacifica y cálida diciéndole con discreción "no pasa nada, tranquila".

Poco después dieron con unos cuantos conocidos, el hombre del cigarro, su esposa ¡y su bebé!, era un nene tan lindo, regordete y delicado que de solo recordarlo la sirena irradiaba ternura; también saludo al gracioso coronel Maito y unos cuantos soldados más. Se divirtió mucho.

Y sin darse cuenta llegó el momento de que los monarcas salieran a saludar a los invitados, logrando ubicar a los príncipes que vio en la arbolada y logrando conocer al gentil rey Itachi Uchiha.

El general la llevó frente a ellos, presentándoselas formalmente, cumpliéndole así aquella lejana promesa que les unió, la misma promesa que no le había sido tan increíble y emocionante como pensó.

-"_Si, me he divertido mucho"-_

Así pasó gran parte del tiempo que llevaba, sintiéndose dichosa y triste a ratos.

-"_General…yo…muchas gracias por cumplirme su promesa…"-_

Finalmente se armó de valor y le habló con sinceridad al militar, contándole sus planes de regresar al mar.

_-"…yo…quería decirle que…yo…regresaré al mar"-_

Los ojos impares del militar le estrujaron el corazón, pero no había marcha atrás. La voz le salía entrecortada y luchó por no llorar como quería, no deseaba despedirse con tristeza.

Justo cuando él le iba a hablar alguien los interrumpió, el coronel Gai.

-_"Kakashi, ven"-_

_-"No es buen momento, Gai"-_ le contestó de mal humor, pero el coronel, que generalmente le dejaba en momentos como ese cuando hablaba miraba de esa forma, no lo hizo esa vez.

-_"Tienes que venir"-_

Debía ser muy importante porque el caballero aceptó no de mucho agrado.

_-"Hum, bien"-_ la miró, solo su ojo negro fue quien le traspaso el alma esa vez –"_, por favor, espera un poco; vendré en cuanto pueda"-_ ella le asintió y los soldados se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

Así fue como llegó a estar sola en el baile, había conocidos suyos y de su anfitrión con los cuales conversar (no muchos, ciertamente), pero no tenía ánimo. Tratando de pasar desapercibida, pues no quería ser grosera, fue alejándose poco a poco hasta llegar al balcón donde seguía esperando por el militar. Pero ni siquiera su amado y añorado padre océano le ayudó esa vez a sosegar su angustiado corazón.

Giró de nuevo y miró el mar, se agitaba con fuerza y las olas rompían contra las piedras intensamente, rugiendo ferozmente, repentinamente el viento sopló con fiereza obligándole a cruzar los brazos para buscar un poco de calor, tembló de nuevo.

-Aquí estas- le llamó una voz, era él.

-General- dio una media sonrisa al mirarlo.

Su capa se agitaba y sus cabellos se movían de un lado a otro despeinándose un poco más.

-Te he buscado por todo el salón-

-Oh…lo siento…es que el mar…-

-Está bien. Luce hermoso está noche, como tú-

Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hicieron reír.

-Gracias-

-Vámonos de aquí, no quiero que te resfríes. Además tenemos que abrir el baile-

-Sí- ella asintió y con timidez tomó el brazo que le ofrecía, caminando a su lado sintiéndose nerviosa –, general, yo…lo que le dije, quisiera decirle que…-  
-Shhh- le susurró tocándole los labios con uno de sus dedos, sonrojándola de nuevo –, después hablamos. Recuerda, el baile, mi deber como general y todo eso-

Ella asintió acomodándose un mechón con nerviosismo, su ojo sobre ella y su dedo en sus labios le ponían mucho más nerviosa –si, le toca estar en las primeras piezas, lo recuerdo-

-Exacto. Nos esperan, llegó la hora y tuve que ir y buscar a mi bella acompañante-

-Oh, lo siento no quise…-

-Ya, ya, no te disculpes de nuevo, ven, vamos a bailar-

La música comenzó a sonar, los príncipes, el rey y los primeros mandos del ejército imperial entraron al círculo de baile. Las luces los iluminaban solo a ellos, los murmullos de los invitados cesaron un poco hasta casi desaparecer dejando solo espacio para la deleitosa y fina música.

El general realizó una reverencia (como el resto de los varones que danzaban) y le tomó la mano con gentileza, así era como se iniciaba. Sus mejillas tornaron de un profundo color rojo cuando él le beso la mano y le miró a los ojos, con sus ojos impares intimidándola, aquello no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera en las clases con la abuela lo hizo. Tímidamente asintió y aceptó su invitación a danzar, él se incorporó sonriéndole de nuevo. Sus manos la tomaron con suavidad y empezaron con la danza.

Todo era tan perfecto, tan hermoso.

Por fin estaba en aquel baile que tantas noches esperó con ansias. El baile que deseaba desde pequeña, cuando leía sus libros y bailaba dando vueltas en su cama de esponjas. Todo era como soñaba.

-_Algo no está bien-_

Por fin realizaba uno de sus sueños.

El hombre que amaba la tomaba de la cintura y la conducía con elegancia por aquel salón, yendo y viniendo al compás de la música.

-_Hay algo, algo que no está bien-_ dijo de nuevo su vocecita interna.

Pero la adorable sirena estaba tan atrapada en la música, la danza, las luces y los ojos del general como para siquiera escucharla o tomarle atención.

-_Escúchame…hay algo-_

_-Por favor, solo quiero estar con él…disfrutar este momento…déjame ser feliz-_

No quería sentirse triste, no quería pensar que le dejaría, solo quería sentirse feliz por ese instante y disfrutar del baile. Él lucía tan apuesto y elegante con aquel uniforme y en aquel momento que se sentía dentro de un bello y envolvente sueño.

Poco a poco la voz molesta de su mente se fue borrando, como si durmiera, cada vez su sonido fue más distante, lejano, hasta casi desaparecer, hasta solo quedar la dicha de estar con él, entre sus brazos.

-_General…soy tan feliz-_

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho. Sentía que flotaba en el aire y mecía con suavidad la tela de su vestido, justo como la abuela le había enseñado. Solo estaban ella y su militar bailando aquella bella y sutil música. Era como estar en un dulce sueño, el sueño que tenía desde niña.

-_Es tan bonito, siento que podría flotar en el aire-_

Todo era tal y como esperaba. Como añoraba, como imaginaba cuando soñaba despierta desde niña, desde que su príncipe sin rostro se convirtió no en un monarca, sino en un soldado de alto rango, uno de cabellos grises y ojos lejanos e impares.

Todo era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Entones recordó lo que seguía de su sueño. Su corazón dio un ligero brinco cuando él se le acercó cada vez más. Los latidos de su inquieto músculo cardiaco se aceleraron más y más llenándola de desasosiego y tiñeron sus mejillas de un rojo intenso al verlo cada vez más cerca.

Iba a besarla.

-_Soy tan feliz-_

Fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Su militar la besaría. Era tal cual soñaba. Todo era como deseaba desde pequeña, totalmente ideal.

-_Soy tan feliz-_

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo esperando el cálido beso de su amado general, su primer beso. Él la besaría, él, ese gallardo y valiente soldado imperial de cabellos grises y ojos impares que le mecía con gracia, elegancia y soltura.

-_¡Un momento!-_

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, como si despertara de un sueño profundo. Él estaba por besarla, a solo escasos milímetros de lograrlo.

-No- susurró y lo apartó con brusquedad girando la cara, evitándolo.

-_Algo no está bien-_

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- le habló con su tranquilidad habitual, tomándole la mano con suavidad.

-Algo no está bien- dijo tratando de apartarse.

-Tranquila, estás conmigo - él la atrajo de nuevo, tratando de ponerle quietud, se le notaba preocupado.

-No- y lo apartó más fuerte que antes.

-Sigamos bailando- y se acercó de nuevo, besándole la mano con dulzura.

Lo miró a los ojos -¿quién eres?-

Él sonrió -¿es una broma?, soy Kakashi, el general Hatake Kakashi-

-No. No es verdad-

Y la música dejó de sonar. Él la soltó y ella dejó de sentirse ligera y feliz, se tomó del vestido y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse.

-Deja de bromear Sakura-

-No eres él- dijo segura, caminando otro poco.

-No digas tonterías-

-¡Él no sabe bailar!- gritó molesta, apuñando las manos amenazadoramente.

El hombre frente suyo sonrió con desdén y acarició sus cabellos.

-Y yo que quería divertirme más-

Y así, de la nada, la confundida Sakura escuchó aquella risa que le perseguía en sueños seguida del mismo siseo insistente de siempre.

-Ssssi, ssssi, ssssi, lo ha logrado, sssí, sssi, ssson ellosss, la cerezzo y el espantapájarossss, ssson ellosss-

Dio un salto, apartándose, una gran serpiente verduzca reptaba por el piso, casi pasándole por entre los pies.

-Así que no hemos podido engañar a vuestro corazón doncella-

-Esa voz-

-No sabes la alegría que me da que así sea-

-Ela-

Los grandes y sorprendidos ojos de la dulce sirena se abrieron con sorpresa al verla aparecer a un costado del militar, con su seductora y hermosa presencia abrazando a aquel humano que minutos antes bailara con ella, con ese vestido bello y elegante marcando su figura tan etérea como un fantasma, tan real como ella misma.

Nunca antes la había visto, pero estaba segura que no podía ser otra más que ella, Ela.

La serpiente reptó hasta llegar a ellos, subió por el cuerpo del soldado y se posó en su cuello, sus ojos amarillos y agudos parecían traspasarla mientras una sonrisa siniestra y ambiciosa se reflejaba en ellos.

-Tu…usted…¿usted es Ela?-

-Me has conocido sirena, no te has olvidado de mí, supongo que menos aún de tu deuda-

La doncella tembló de nuevo, no sabiendo si de frío o temor.

-Oye, oye, quiero mi parte- dijo el humano.

-A su tiempo lo tendrás- dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Tu…quién?- la asustada Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás.

Repentinamente el rostro del soldado cambió, ya no eran sus cabellos grises y alborotados, sino castaños y lacios, sus ojos no eran impares, sino marrones, ni máscara usaba, se llevó una pequeña rama a la boca, paseándola de lado a lado entre sus labios.

-_El soldado de la plaza…-_

-Paciencia mi adorable Genma, habéis hecho un buen trabajo, pero no pudiste engañarla. El amor verdadero ha triunfado al engaño de la prueba-

-Sí, sí, muy bello. ¿Cuándo tendré lo mío?-

Ela sonrió –es usted tan impaciente como bribón-

-¿Prueba?- preguntó la joven.

-Sí. ¿No entended aún sirena? Vos amad de verdad a vuestro general, lo habed demostrado-

-¿Era…era una prueba?-

-No tenéis una idea de lo feliz que me habéis hecho sirena. Al fin podré iniciar con…-

-¿Dónde está?, ¿qué le han hecho?- el miedo y los temblores le invadieron de nuevo, como si tuviera mucho frío –_general…Kakashi_- recordó aquel sueño y la angustia de no saberle a salvo.

Y así, como si despertara de un largo sueño, o si alguien encendiera una luz en plena oscuridad, todo se aclaro. Era como si una espesa niebla se dispersara dejándole escuchar gritos distantes de las damas, doncellas, caballeros y mancebos que corrieron saliendo de ese bello palacio, dejándole prácticamente sola en aquel salón. Y pudo notar como el ruido estrepitoso del mar era opacado por los ruidos de una batalla.

-¿Qué le han hecho al general?-

-No os preocupéis sirena que no he venido por vuestro amado, no hoy-

La noble jovencita se dejó caer, seguía temblando y lloró felizmente al saberlo a salvo. El sonido de un sable siendo desenvainado se escuchó lejanamente.

-¡Sakura!-

La voz profunda, grave y desesperada del general la hizo girar. Él estaba ahí, apareciendo en uno de los rincones del ya aparentemente vacio salón.

-General- habló con voz baja, temblorosa y llorona –, está bien-

El valiente caballero corrió hasta llegar con ella, en ningún momento dejó su fiel espada ni bajo la guardia, siempre dispuesto a iniciar batalla y defenderla.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió liberándole de un gran peso, se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Él le sonrió un poco, tranquilizándole, contento de saberla bien. Pero aún faltaba lidiar con el trío de enfrente.

-Shiranui- habló serio.

-Sí, si, traidor, traidor- habló con desfachatez paseando la rama por la boca –, ahórrese los sermones general-

-Tranquilo mi adorable Genma, no os expreséis tan groseramente, no va con vosotros-

-Perdón preciosa-

-Ustedes de nuevo son los responsables de todo esto, ¿qué rayos hacen aquí?- preguntó el general preparándose para la batalla sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente a la doncella.

-Oh, oh, no os angusties mucho mi querido caballero- habló con elegancia y sutileza, -, no hemos venido a batallar hoy-

-Mi escuadrón de vigilancia perimetral no dice lo mismo- enunció enojado, mucho más de lo que la sirena recordaba.

-Peones, no valen importancia-

-Para mi si-

-Vos sed tan gentil con vuestros vasallos como llego a sedlo vuestro padre-

-General Hatake- gritaron a la distancia.

-Oh, el rey, que gran honor- dijo Genma, sonriendo con gracia y diversión.

-Regresssemosss-

-Sí, si, lo sé mi puntual Orochimaru,- acarició a la serpiente, esta enseñó la lengua bífida –solo una cortés despedida por las atenciones. Muchas gracias, ha sido una linda noche. Con vuestro permiso nos despedimos, hasta pronto-

Y antes de siquiera poder hacer algo simplemente desaparecieron. Intempestivamente el salón fue llenándose de personas, soldados.

La preocupada doncellas le abrazó con más fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, _-él está bien, está bien-_ las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

-Tranquila, ha pasado- le dijo noble militar acariciándole los cabellos. Suspirando tranquilo de que al fin la amenaza momentáneamente desapareciera.

La sirena siguió llorando y temblando. Él estaba bien, su querido general estaba seguro, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero la voz de Ela la dejaba sin poder sosegarse del todo.

_-"No os preocupéis sirena que no he venido por vuestro amado…,"-_

Y la pobre sirenita se aferraba con fuerzas a su noble general como si tratara de constatar una y otra vez que estaba bien, con ella, a salvo y vivo…y lo estaba…pero…

-"…_ no hoy"_-

…¿hasta cuándo?

&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

¡Hola!

**Hola a todos.**

Felices fiestas.

**Dios nos lo cuide y bendiga a todos…**

Hey, que soledad (una planta rodadora pasa)

**Ahora que lo dices, es verdad.**

Claro que sí. o.o

**¿A qué crees que se deba? Ó.o**

No han llegado. U.ú

**¿Quiénes? ó.o**

¿Cómo que quienes?, pues Kakashi sensei y Sakura chan.

**Aah, ¡ah!, cierto, cierto n_nU!**

Dios, tú y tu memoria…(rodamiento de ojos)

**Y…¿por qué no han venido hoy? O_O**

Pues…pues…este…no recuerdo u/./ú

(Caída)

**Hum u_U**

No, en serio no recuerdo, debieron decir algo…

(Imagen borrosa de Sakura hablando furiosa, Kakashi y la autora-narradora ven las nubes, Sakura habla, la autora-narradora asiente pensando en las nubes, Kakashi es arrastrado por Sakura, la autora-narradora ríe viendo las nubes sin notar que se van)

Era una nube con forma de gato…

**No, de perro, tenía razón Kakashi sensei **(divagan).

Que era un gato, pero no importa, ¡concéntrate!

**Hum…pues déjame hacer memoria…**

(Esperando) o.o

(Pensando) **u_Ú**

(Esperando) o_o

(Pensando) **ah!, no sería por…**

(Espera emocionada)

**Hum…no, no era eso ú.u**

(Suspira, y espera) ó.o

**No, no, eso fue la semana pasada** (mano en el mentón)…** ¡ah, ya sé!**

¿Lo recordaste? 0o0

**No.**

Hum o.ó

**Pero se me ocurrió una idea, ¿quieres que te diga? n.n**

Pues ya que…

**Tal vez fueron de compras, por nuestros regalos n.n**

O_O

(Un carraspeo suena a lo lejos, la autora-narradora lo ignora)

**Sí, eso han de estar haciendo **(completamente convencida)

¿En serio piensas que Sakura chan y, sobretodo, Kakashi sensei, óyelo bien, Kakashi sensei fueron por regalos para nosotras? o_o

**Si. ¿Por? n-n**

Sin ofender (risa estrepitosa) ´0´

**¿De qué te ríes? Ú.U**

Bendita inocencia la tuya…(se limpia las lágrimas)

**¿Por qué?, hemos sido, al menos YO, buenas niñas, nos merecemos un regalito, ¿no? **(ojos soñadores) O.O

Bueno, pues eso no lo discuto, pero…¿Kakashi sensei? Ó.O

(Un carraspeo suena a lo lejos, la autora-narradora lo ignora)

**¿No crees en los milagros de la navidad? Ó.o**

Si..pero…pues el año pasado…

**Puede mejorar…**

Bueno, eso sí…

**Nada es peor que las mazorcas en los zapatos del año pasado u,.u**

Sí.

**Piénsalo, si el Grinch y el Sr. Scrooge pudieron, ¿por qué el no?**

Hum…no sé, no sé…

(Un carraspeo suena a lo lejos, la autora-narradora lo ignora)

**Además Sakura chan es detallista, y está con él…**

Bueno eso si o.u (casi convencida)

**Tal vez lo cambie un poco…**

Si, si, es verdad (emocionada)

**Y ya sabes el dicho, "jala más un par de…"**

Si, si, todos sabemos el dicho ó/./ó

**Hey, hablando de dichos, recuerdas el del otro día que…**

(Otro carraspeo más fuerte)

¡Ah, el del señor que pica algo con algo!

**¿De qué rayos hablas?**

(La autora-narradora empieza a divagar)

Del señor que usa algo pa´picar…eh…¡papas!, si, eran papas.

**Hum…**(pensando)

Si, creo que era…como era…Pepe el Pecoso, algo así

(La autora-narradora solo divaga, sigue ignorando el resto del mundo)

**¿Pepe el pecoso?**

_**Pepe Pecas.**_

¡Si!**  
¡Es ese!**

_**Pepe pecas es un trabalenguas, no un refrán ú.u**_

Oh…

**Pues con razón…**

Hey, tu no hablas así…

**Ni tu tampoco…**

Entonces…¿quién…?

(Un carraspeo fuerte, la autora-narradora giran)

**¡AH!**

¡INO!

**Que susto nos has dado…**

(La autora-narradora respira forzadamente)

¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Nada, esperando que me presenten como invitado, pero veo que la frentona tiene razón y a ustedes todo se les olvida…**_

**Jejeje, perdona, es que…bueno…uno a veces divaga cuando está solo y…**

_**Si, si, ya, no importa…**_

**¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?**

Pepe pecas pica papas, con un pico…(sigue cantando, aún divaga)

_**¿Cómo que desde cuándo? U.ú…**_

**Ah…**

...pica papas Pepe pecas…(sigue cantando, distraída)

_**¡Vivo y trabajo aquí!**_ (la toma se abre, puede verse la floristería Yamanaka)

Mi Sr. esposo tiene pecas… (sigue divagando)

**Si, ya recuerdo, hoy vinimos aquí a filmar las notas !**

¿Será por eso que aún me gusta el refrán?

_**Que par ustedes dos…**_

Creo que me lo aprendí en segundo año…

_**¿Y bien, van a presentarme?,¿ qué esperan?, ¿qué lo haga yo misma? O.o**_

**Jeje, no, no, claro que no, ¿verdad narradora?**

¿O fue en primero?

**¡Narradora!**

Jejeje, perdonen, perdonen…

**¡Concéntrate!, Dios que pena ajena contigo…**

Hum…¬¬

_**¡Dejen de pelear y preséntenme o las hecho a la calle! O.ó**_

**Si, si…perdona…**

Disculpa, es que uno se distrae de vez en cuando…

_**Si, de vez en cuando…**_

Bien, bien lo sentimos…!

**_Que maleducadas, ni porque les presto las instalaciones de mi florería…_¬¬**

Jeje (nerviosa), bueno, muy bien.

_**Solo lean esto…**_ (les entrega un papel)

**Como siguiente paso…**

Les presentamos a la grandiosa invitada de hoy…

**Una gran kunoichi que nos engalana con su presencia.**

La talentosa...

**Hermosa…**

Elengante…

**E…¿educada?**

Res…¿respetable?

**Gentil…**

Y atractiva…

**Ino Yamanaka…**

(Aplausos eufóricos por doquier, Ino sigue detrás del mostrador, moviendo la mano)

_**Tranquilos, tranquilos, que no es para tanto…Ú_u**_

**Ino…**

_**Sé que soy una estrella...ú_U**_

Hum…Ino…

_**Pero no me las doy de Diva…u.Ú**_

Este…Ino…

_**Ya saben, la humildad. Ú.U**_

**Ino…**

_**¿QUÉ? O.ó**_

Ah…bueno (nerviosa)

_**Uno no puede ni saludar a los fans tranquila…**_

**Perdona, es que…bueno…nos preguntábamos algo…**

_**¿Qué?**_ (polveándose la nariz)

Casualmente ¿no sabes…?

_**¿Por qué la frentona y su sensei no están?**_

Eh…no exactamente…

**Pero algo hay de eso…**

Queríamos preguntarte si sabias que pensaban regalarnos n.n

**n_ñ**

(Ino suspira, pero les deja la ilusión)

_**Miren, según lo que me dijeron andan a Suna.**_

¿A Suna?

_**Si, a Suna…**_

¿Por qué?

_**Y yo que voy a saber. Ni que fuera chismosa…**_

Pues…(rueda los ojos)

_**Hum…la puerta está muy grande…**_

**Oye Ino, ¿por qué no leemos los comentarios? **(nerviosa)

_**Ok.**_

Empezamos con….(redoble de tambores)

**K2008SEMPAI: Hey, pues si, el delfín ladra y se le entiende, y sí, Hinata desespera alguito xD, pero es linda y la queremos. Hum…Ela, Ela busca sus bienes, ya merito, merito sale, al menos ya se dio a conocer..Saludos.**

K2008SEMPAI: Hey, ¿la abuela Chiyo te dio su autógrafo?, a nosotras no T_T, se nos paso…somos bien tontas…pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¡como que ganaste tanto dinero con la película y no nos das ni un centavo!, que mala que eres, ahora andamos rodando de lugar en lugar…pero bueno, que importa, nadie nos pela T_T

_**TAMYY NAKATSUKASA HATAKE: Venga, que gran comentario, nos dejo bien contentas n.n. Estamos bien, gracias a Dios. Hum, a ver, a ver, primera pregunta, la de la señora Amy y Sakura, si, tiene razón, Sakura nació como humana pero la señora la convirtió en sirena, n.n…Segunda, Orochimaru si era una hada xD, es gracioso imaginárselo n.n…tercera, Ela, hum…si, por ahí va más o menos pero no podemos responder del todo, lo sentimos n.n…Creo que debimos seguir la recomendación de la abuela Chiyo…!firmamos sin leer los documentos de Ino!**_

HISTORYFOUND: Que gusto nos da leerla nuevamente n.n…Si Orochimaru es un hada, jajajja, es gracioso xD, y bueno, es verdad, la historia ya empieza su parte critica, esperamos les siga gustando n_n. Obito!, pronto hablaremos de él, en el siguiente capítulo, de hecho…así que esperamos contar con su apoyo, saludos…y que bien que le ayudamos con su español!, que por cierto es muy bueno!...

**KKSEV666: HOA!, sea mu bienvenida a este fandom y a este fic, nosotras siempre recibimos gustosas a los nuevos lectores sus nuevos comentarios. Muchas gracias por sus halagados, hacen que nos sonrojemos, esperamos poder mantenerle el interés y gusto en cada una de nuestras historias. En lo personal Kakashi es nuestro personaje favorito, pero no le diga porque se le sube el ego, jajajaj xD, saludos! **

Son todos.

_**Me cansé un poco.**_

Que poco aguante.

_**Mira quien lo dice o.Ó, la señorita me duele el pecho y las piernas si corro dos vueltas a Konoha**._

**Hey…deja de hacerla enojar, o nos quedamos sin donde filmar **(susurra)

Lo siento, eso es muy difícil (susurra)

**Lo sé, pero hay que hacerle la lucha…**

Si…

**Sakura tenía razón…**

Y Shikamaru…

_**¿Y…en qué tenía razón ese par de tontos?**_

Ah (temblor)

**Pues…**

En que…en que…tus flores son las mejores…

**Y tus arreglos los más bellos…**

_**¿Ah sí?**_ (alza una ceja)

Si

**Aja **(asienten al unísono)

_**Que se le va a hacer**_ (se acomoda el pelo) _**algún día habrían de aceptarlo.**_

**Si…**

Tarde o temprano…

_**Claro, como soy tan talentosa, y bella…**_

(Ino sigue hablando de sus cualidades)

**Y esto será de diario **(suspiran).

Lo peor será aparentar que la escuchamos…

**Y que nos importa…**

Y con ese jutsu mental (tiemblan)

**Pero no nos quedó de otra que la floristería…** (susurra)

Es la más céntrica (murmura)

**Y era la que menos nos cobraba de renta…**

SSHHH, que te escucha y le sube…

_**¿Qué dicen?**_

**Que qué shampoo usaras…**

Te queda el pelo sedoso y brillante…

_**Gracias…son muy lindas, oh, eso me recuerda, aquí están las condiciones…**_

**¿Condiciones?**

_**Del contrato…**_

¿Del contrato?

_**Claro, un buen negociante siempre ha de tenerlas.**_

¡Pero nunca dijiste que habría contrato!

_**¿Y…?**_

Pero…pero…la publicidad ya va inmiscuida con el letrero…

_**Si, si, pero esto le dará énfasis…**_

**¿Énfasis?**

Es vergonzoso…

_**Sí, pero efectivo…**_

¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

_**¿Y ridiculizarme?, nunca…**_

Hum T_T

_**Bueno, ¿cierran el trato o no?**_

**Es que…¿no podríamos cambiarlo un poco.**

_**Si, podríamos…**_

AH n_n

_**Pero no…**_

Ino T_T

_**¿Qué?, yo podría, pero es idea de papá, y es muy terco…**_

Pero…

_**Si supieran lo que tarde en convencerlo para ayudarlas…**_

**Pero…**

_**Bueno, ustedes son las que necesitan un lugar, no yo.**_

Lo agradecemos…pero es que…

**Dice que tendremos que decir "visiten Yamanaka, vengan acá, acá"**

"Las mejores flores, de los mejores olores y colores"

_**Si, si, es el lema.**_

¡Pero Ino!

_**Es feo y simplón, pero díganselo a mi padre**_

Además no dijiste que tendríamos que cantarlo…

**Ni bailarlo…**

_**Detalles, detalles…**_

**Hum T,_T**

Bien, bien…

**Todo sea por tener donde estar…**

Tendremos que pedir que no nos destrocen las paredes…

**Extraño mi estudio **(llora)

Las paredes son muy caras T_T

_**Si, si, firmen y ya, y no me mojen el papel.**_

Bueno, hay que ser positivas.

_**Aquí…**_

**Hum, pues ya que…**

_**Y aquí…**_

Además nos queda un consuelo (firma)

_**Tus iniciales acá…**_

**¿Cuál?**

Nuestros regalos. n.n

(Ino rueda los ojos y suspira, pero no les quita la ilusión)

_**Y tú fecha de nacimiento también…**_

**¡SI! **(firma)

_**Igual para ti, aquí, aquí, tus iniciales y fecha de nacimiento…**_

Espero y este año se nos cumpla…

**Si, tantos años esperándolo…**

_**¿Qué?**_

Nuestro regalo soñado…

**¡Quiero mi pequeño Pony!**

_**¿Un pequeño Pony?**_

¡SI! …n0n

_**¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! U.U**_

**¿Qué?**

**_¿Les gustan los Ponys?_ **(asienten) _¿**a su edad?**_

**Si…**

¿Por?

_**¡A mí también! **_(grito eufórico de las tres)

**¡Qué bien!**

_**Tengo una colección, vean **_(saca un pony rosa)

¡Ah!

_**Pobrecitas, no tener ni uno en toda su vida, pobrecillas…**_

**Si, ¿verdad?**

¿No los prestas?

_**No.**_

**Oh…T_T**

Hum T,.T

_**Pero pueden verme jugar con él.**_

¡EH!

**¡SI!**

Bueno, despedimos la sección…

_**Hey, hey, el lema…**_

Oh…si…

"**Visiten Yamanaka, vengan acá, acá"**

"Las mejores flores, de los mejores olores y colores"

_**Bien…pueden mejorar…**_

Hum…

_**Tal vez con un uniforme…**_

**¡HEY!**

_**Si lo hacen puede y que les preste uno de mis Ponys repetidos…**_

**En serio…**

_**Tal vez…Bueno, despide la sección Pinky pie**_

**Ah…es tan bonito n.n**

Si… tan bonito n.ñ

**Hum…pensaremos lo de los uniformes.**

_**Hasta pronto.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Hace algunos años, antes de que el general Hatake ostentara ese cargo, fue cuando pasó aquello que le atormentaba en sueños. Últimamente lo rememoraba mucho, sobre todo por los hechos que pasaron en palacio y en su mansión, todo ello hacía que lo recordara cada vez más claramente, como si apenas hubiera pasado unos meses atrás.

Es en este momento cuando corresponde narrar los sucesos en los cuales el guardia imperial obtuvo ese poderoso ojo rojo mientras perdía el suyo, y, lo más triste de todo, a su mejor y único amigo, Obito Uchiha.

**Pues ya era tiempo…a seguirle.**

Ocurrió después de perder a su madre víctima de la tristeza y angustia que le causó la muerte de su padre, él seguía dolido y, porque no decirlo, amargado. Algo fácil de entender porque la niñez del soldado, así como su pre-adolescencia, se vieron manchadas por la muerte de sus padres y, posteriormente, por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Pero antes de eso, cuando el General aún contaba con la ayuda de su compañero, el llorón Obito Uchiha (como solían decirle), no lograba visualizar lo importante que él era para sobrellevar su amargura, tristeza y soledad; porque, a decir verdad, de no ser por el noble ermitaño Jiraiya, los hermanos y su amigo, simplemente el pequeño Kakashi no hubiera podido superar un poco las tragedias que lo marcaron para toda su vida.

Aquel día, muy temprano, el enérgico Obito había ido a visitarlo a su casa, armando tremenda revolución y escándalo, como siempre. Apenas entraba el ladrido de los perros, el relincho de los caballos y el sonido de todo animal que se encontraba en su camino alertaban de su llegada. Y es que el noble jovencito en ocasiones era muy escandaloso y en otras tenía la mala suerte de que cuando quería pasar desapercibo empeoraba el ruido que solía hacer por uno u otro accidente durante su trayecto, era bastante torpe.

_-"Llegas tarde, Obito"-_ le indicó el general Jiraiya.

Bien, no es verdad eso de "muy temprano", más bien bastante tarde. Y es que el buen Obito siempre fue un impuntual consumado.

-"_Lo siento…General Jiraiya…es que…ya venía pero, ¿sabe?, al salir del palacio…los caballos no estaban listos y tuve que esperar…a que les alimentaran y ensillaran y…"-_

El ermitaño sonrió al no creerle, como el pequeño Hatake, ni una sola palabra.

-_"Bien…no importa Obito, pero debes aprender que la puntualidad es una cualidad que incluso puede salvar tu vida"-_

_-"Si, general"-_ dijo su amigo, limpiándose las gafas que en la carrera se habían empañado.

-_"Todos los días es lo mismo"-, _habló al fin el entonces infante Hatake tensando el arco –_", el noble llorón cuatro ojos nunca lo aprenderá, debería darse por vencido, general Jiraiya"-_ dijo lanzado una fecha justo en el punto exacto de la diana.

-_"Justo en el blanco, puntaje excelente Kakashi"-_ dijo el ermitaño poniendo la mano sobre los ojos para divisar con mejor exactitud el lugar donde la fecha había golpeado.

-_"Hum"-_ susurró el sin el menor atisbo de alegría.

-_"Pues tú solo eres un presumido"-_ susurró su inquieto amigo.

Obito Uchiha solía exasperarse fácilmente ante los "desplantes" de su amigo Kakashi, pero igualmente le admiraba en secreto, obviamente que nunca lo admitiría públicamente, al menos eso planeaba en ese entonces.

El indiferente niño lo ignoró, como era su costumbre en la gran mayoría de las situaciones.

-"_Obito, vamos, es tu turno, veamos que tanto has avanzado"-_ dijo el militar al verlos tan serios.

_-"Si"-_ mencionó emocionado el Uchiha y tomó el arma y la tensó con gracia y elegancia.

El niño Hatake lo observó detenidamente, su amigo mejoraba notablemente en algunos puntos, pero igualmente le faltaba mucho para perfeccionar sus técnicas; claro que el general Kakashi sabía que la persistencia y terquedad lo llevaría a ser uno de los mejores guerreros y combatientes que conociera en su vida, pero, al igual que su amigo, tampoco solía aclararlo, sino más bien disfrutaba hacerlo rabiar al acentuar su noble torpeza.

La fecha surcó el cielo y dio en la diana, colocada varios metros de distancia, pero no en el centro, aún así era un excelente logro para él.

-_"Bien, muy bien Obito, mucho mejor que cuando empezaste"-_

El agradable Obito sonrió sonrojado ante el halago de su tutor asintiendo con fuerza e insistencia.

-_"Pues al menos ya le da a la diana, gracias a Dios por ello"-_ agregó el espantapájaros –", _porque ya casi terminaba con los azulejos y cardenales de los árboles"-_

El ermitaño rio estrepitosamente ahuyentando los antes mencionados pájaros, el pobre Uchiha suspiró y dejó el arco en el suelo y Hatake solo observó las nubes.

-_"Tu nunca, nunca, reconocerás mis avances Kakashi"-_ le indicó molesto, aún escuchando la risa del hombre –", _pero algún día este cuatro ojos te superará, ya verás"-_

_-"Hum…esperaré ansiosamente…me vendría bien una silla."-_ y su amigo pataleó el suelo –_"Iré por las flechas"-_

Y el pequeño niño de cabellos grises se alejó de ellos, en pos de las flechas, pues ya se le habían agotado, mientras dejaba a su único y mejor amigo hecho un manojo de furia y vergüenza y al general, su tutor "oficial", aún riendo por su broma-verdad.

Fue poco después del incidente cuando el ermitaño le contó aquello que hablaron Obito y él cuando les dejó en pos de las flechas.

-"_Siempre tan pesado, no sé porque lo soporto…"-_ bufó, y, al contrario del apoyo incondicional que esperaba del militar, se encontró con que seguía riendo de la broma del terrible Kakashi –"_Al menos podría dejar de reírse un poco"-_

_-"Bi…bien, bien"-_ indicó el militar limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que le asaltaban –_"lo siento Obito…pero es que no pude evitarlo y…"-_

_-"Si, si…muy gracioso"-_

_-"Pues tienes que admitir que si, además es cierto, ¿o no?"-_

_-"Pero solo fue una vez y…bueno…no quise…"-_ y el pequeño Obito hizo un puchero tierno y arrepentido al recordar la primera sesión de tiro cuando acabó con la vida de varias avecillas cuando siquiera les apuntaba.

_-"Si, si, no te angusties, no fue tu culpa"-_ le consoló con palmadas en la espalda.

_-"General Jiraiya"-_ dijo el pequeño, observando cómo su amigo colectaba las flechas –"_, lo prometo, seré mejor, mucho mejor de lo que soy hoy"-_

_-"Lo sé, lo sé, y no dudo ni un poco de ello. Kakashi te lleva ventaja, Sakumo le entrenaba en estas cosas desde muy pequeño, tu, en cambio, apenas y tenías noción de lo que practicamos, ten paciencia, mejoras mucho, tal vez no te parezca, pero realmente es así, tienes talento, mucho, solo hay que buscarlo, pulirlo y aprovecharlo"-_

_-"Si"-_ asintió contento, esperanzado, aunque aún guardaba un dejo de incredulidad ante las esperanzas que el general le daba.

Todo empezó con la partida de su padre, Yokina, a aquella guerra. Su padre, el fuerte, poderoso y respetable guerrero que todo lo podía, su gran héroe, partió en pos de ganar la paz para el reino de su familia, porque si, como Kakashi solía decirle y burlarse, la familia Uchiha era la nobleza del reino donde vivían.

Fue así que siendo parte de la familia real toda su vida vivió rodeado de lujos, una vida cómoda. Si bien su padre era un guerrero fuerte y habilidoso, él no era precisamente bueno en el arte de la batalla, siempre fue debilucho y torpe, como su madre, una mujer recatada y en extremo cuidadosa y temerosa de la vida que le esperaba a su hijo como parte de la descendencia de los guerreros dragón, le hizo creer.

Y es que la escrupulosa madre del pequeño Obito solía ser demasiado sobreprotectora, justo como su acomodada familia le había criado a ella, de esa forma alejó al pequeño de lo que su sangre y el destino le había dado, la fortaleza, el valor y el poderío que representaba la descendencia de los antiguos y valientes guerreros dragón, aquellos que formaron el reino Uchiha a base de su propio poder.

Pero, la historia de la fundación del reino, que se remonta a la primera batalla de Ela y los guerreros de Konoha, no viene hoy al caso narrarse, además de que nos quitaría mucho espacio para aclarar la historia que estamos hoy tratando, así que será para otra ocasión cuando se lleve a cabo la narración de dicha historia, solo digamos que los antepasados de la familia Uchiha y Hatake se encontraban unidos desde aquella primera batalla, manteniendo estrechos lazos entre ellos.

Pero en fin, volvamos al tiempo cuando el pequeño Obito fue el encargado del linaje guerrero de su familia.

Obito creció en la rama de la familia real encargada de la seguridad y la batalla. Siendo parte no precisamente de los encargados del trono cuyo deber era gobernar con equidad y justicia. Ese era el caso de sus primos, donde el pequeño Itachi (de entonces muy pocos años de vida) se vislumbraba para ser el próximo rey, en fin, que la familia Uchiha tenía su propio orden y tradiciones basados en las leyes que establecieron sus ancestros, unos gemelos, que se dividieron las labores de esa forma.

Él más justo y generoso quedó como gobernador y soberano, o rey, y el más hábil y fuerte encargado de la seguridad del reino. Fue ahí cuando la amistad entre los Uchiha, especialmente la rama guerrera, empezó con los Hatake. Durante la batalla del primer grupo de Konoha el ancestro del general Hatake tuvo tal amistad con ellos que le invitaron a vivir en el reino que prometían forjar.

Hatake aceptó y formó la alianza; le nombraron General, pues por muy fuertes, hábiles, justos o poderosos que los guerreros dragón fueran sabían que le faltaba la astucia, inteligencia, sagacidad y paciencia que el humano tenía. Siempre necesitaría de alguien que le aconsejara y controlara, un estratega, además de que aún eran muy pobres en conocimientos en cuanto a la cultura humana se refería.

**Dijiste que no contarías la historia y mira…casi terminas con ella.**

Bueno, lo siento, perdón…

**No, si nomás digo.**

Hum…

Pues bien, el tiempo pasó y la familia Hatake quedó como los encargados de defender el reino ante los demás países. Todo el ejército estaba prácticamente bajo su mando, perdiéndose un poco la actividad que la segunda rama de los Uchiha era, no teniéndose muy claro entre una u otra rama la diferencia, siendo solo el trono y la corona la clara diferencia entre una y otra; siendo el momento de esclarecerla cuando Ela volvía, justo era el tiempo cuando el guerrero tenía que cumplir con su destino y dar la cara en la lucha.

Fue precisamente de esa forma y por ese deber que el padre de Obito había regresado tuerto y mal herido de aquella guerra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para perderle. A pesar de los cuidados que la nobleza recibía de parte de los médicos, finalmente Yokina Uchiha murió, dejando solo un hijo de legado, hijo que quedó bajo la tutela de su esposa, la sobreprotectora madre del pequeño y torpe Obito.

Su madre, tan quisquillosa, sobreprotectora y escrupulosa se negaba a aceptar ver a su hijo envuelto en esa clase de cosas, así que le negó, siempre, la formación mínima que requería para volverse lo que era, un poderoso hombre.

Pero lo que la mujer no sabía, o al menos deseaba ignorar, era que su pequeño hijo, tan noble de sangre y espíritu, admiraba grandemente a los héroes de antaño, así como a su padre, a su tío el general Hatake y a todos los grandes guerreros que llegó a conocer de alguna forma.

Él tenía la inquietud propia e innata que los de su linaje contaban para la batalla, al igual que el talento y las ganas de pelear por aquello que consideraba como un ideal; pero debido a la estricta educación y los extremos cuidados de su progenitora el que debía ser un niño fuerte, seguro y vivaracho (como sus primos, Itachi y Sasuke eran) se convirtió en un débil, inseguro y torpe niño que le daba temor dejar sus anteojos sin los cuales no veía mucho más allá de 15 metros de distancia.

En fin, que el amable niño vivió de esa forma por varios años, alejado de la realidad que le esperaba y de las actividades que le apasionaban, hasta que, poco después de perder a su padre, llegó a ver de nuevo al ermitaño, el ahora general de las fuerzas del reino Uzumaki, el mismo que solía pasar muchos días al lado del hijo del que consideró "tío".

Su "tío", como solía llamarle al general Sakumo, siempre fue bueno y amable con él, siempre que le veía solía darle a escondidas un caramelo de miel y limón que nunca despreciaba; en cuanto a su hijo, desde muy pequeños se llevaban someramente bien, teniendo personalidades tan distintas en algunas cosas chocaban, mientras que en otras solían complementarse.

Sin embargo, cuando el general Sakumo falleció, el lazo de amistad que lo "unía" al solitario Kakashi se debilitó un poco más; su amigo se había vuelto más serio, distante y amargado de lo que solía ser, lo cual provocaba más rencillas en ellos; todo lo cual empeoró con la muerte de Eriko, la esposa del general Sakumo y madre de Kakashi, su "tía"; tampoco ayudaron los excesivos y exagerados cuidados que empeoraron cuando su progenitora enviudo, poco o nada podía salir de su casa sin su supervisión.

El ingenuo Obito también había sufrido la muerte de su padre, pero el positivismo que luchaba por guardar le había logrado sacar el valor y las ganas de vivir y demostrarle a su desaparecido padre que él también podía ser fuerte y llegar a ser un héroe, tal como lo consideraba a él y a su tío.

Sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto cuando, después de insistir e insistir, logró convencer a su madre para que le dejara visitar a su amigo Kakashi, para, según él, "reanudar su amistad"; sin embargo, lo que el valiente Obito buscaba era, además de buscar la forma de restablecer los viejos lazos de amistad con el solitario Hatake, igualmente aprovechar las enseñanzas que el ermitaño, Jiraiya, le daba. Así fue como el entusiasta niño de sangre real se unió a los días de "entrenamiento" militar que el ermitaño daba al disciplinado Hatake.

El general Jiraiya, al morir su homónimo, el general Hatake, había hecho el acuerdo de orientar un poco la vida militar del reino vecino, claro que aquello le conllevaba muchas responsabilidades y grandes sacrificios, pero él estaba dispuesto a cargar con ellos. Claro que el interés de ese hombre radicaba principalmente en hacerse cargo del pequeño hijo de su difunto amigo, así que la única forma que logró tener un poco de tiempo para él fue hacerlo de esa forma.

Justo en ese momento (cuando practicaban tiro al blanco) tenía relativamente poco tiempo de unirse a las prácticas, y seguía sintiéndose inseguro, no solo de sus habilidades, sino también de si su presencia era bien vista en esa mansión.

_-"Pero…general, ¿usted cree que sea buena idea que entrenemos juntos?"-_ le preguntó dudoso y temeroso.

Estaba inseguro, pero no por parte del ermitaño, que aceptó gustoso su petición y le recibió con una sonrisa cálida, una palmada entusiasta en la espalda (que le dolió bastante) y un "por supuesto" bastante claro; tampoco había problema con los "hermanos", la señora Chiyo y el señor Ebizo le habían aceptado con tranquilidad y sin decir nada a cambio, pero con la pequeña seguridad que da el ser aceptado; el problema era su supuesto amigo (que ya dudaba en calificarle de esa forma), quien, tampoco sin decir mucho al respecto, solo un "hum" y un alzamiento de hombros, le había dado la "bienvenida", por decirlo de esa forma, a su hogar.

-_"Es que…yo no tengo muchos problemas por ello"-_siguió el Uchiha sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, que recogía las ultimas flechas –"_, después de todo yo soy el que se metió en esto por cuenta propia, pero Kakashi no parece muy de acuerdo con…"- _

La actitud distante, indiferente, amargada, reservada, mordaz, ligeramente altanera y apática de su antes mejor amigo solía ponerle de mal humor, porque, impensablemente, la actitud del "espantapájaros "había empeorado con todo lo que había pasado con las pérdidas de sus padres (que era de cierta forma comprensible para él), pero que aún así solía exasperarlo terriblemente y le hacía pensárselo mucho el volver o no el día siguiente a esa casona.

_-"Kakashi es muy diferente de ti, Obito"-_ le indicó el militar, interrumpiéndole –"_, no todo lo que ves en él es la realidad"-_

_-"Pero…"-_

_-"Él es tu mejor amigo, y tu el suyo, no dudes de ello"-_

El noble Obito lo pensó un poco, observando la punta del arco que momentos antes dejara a un lado.

-_"Pero…"-_

_-"No dudes de ello"-_ le repitió el enorme hombre de cabellos blancos y le revolvió los negros suyos con ese entusiasmo y gran fuerza que le caracterizaba –_", sólo tenle paciencia y trata de comprender un poco por lo que ha pasado"-_

Y miraron donde él, que ya estaba por dar media vuelta y volver.

-_"Perder a su padre fue un golpe muy duro para Kakashi y…"-_

_-"Pero yo también perdí el mío"-_ dijo con rapidez, interrumpiéndolo –_", y no por ello me he vuelto tan odioso y…"-_

El general Jiraiya sonrió –_"lo sé Obito, lo sé, pero precisamente por eso deberías comprenderle mejor"-_ el gran hombre pausó y el infante le miró interesado –", _tu y él son muy distintos, pero también son muy parecidos. Tú también perdiste a tu padre, Yokina fue un valeroso guerrero pero al final no pudo contra la muerte"-_ el rostro del niño se ensombreció y unas cuantas lagrimas le rodaron empañándole un poco las gafas –_", así que comprendes el dolor que él siente, ¿o no?"-_ el niño asintió –_", sin embargo, también tienen diferencias, imagínate lo que sentirías si perdieras también a tu mamá, ¿crees que sería más difícil vivir sin Nanami?"-_

Instantáneamente al oír el nombre de su madre, que, aunque obsesiva y estricta la amaba más que nada, asintió enérgicamente.

-_"No sé qué haría sin mamá"-_ se sinceró y trató de imaginar lo que su amigo sentía al estar sin la compañía de su madre, la gentil y elegante Eriko. El ermitaño sonrió con comprensión y serenidad.

-"_Piensa en ello, tenle paciencia, trata de comprenderlo"-_

_-"Si"-_

-_"Tú y él son iguales en muchas cosas, Obito. Tú eres su mejor amigo, y él el tuyo, no vuelvas a dudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"-_

_-"Si"-_

Y el gran hombre le sonrió de nuevo y el pequeño igualmente sonrió esta vez mirando a su amigo de forma distinta, con mayor ilusión. Finalmente el pequeño Hatake se les unió y continuaron con la tradicional y rutinaria practica. Fue entrada la tarde, justo antes de partir, que el general Jiraiya se dignó a compartirles una divertida e ingeniosa idea que se le había ocurrido para reforzar los lazos de esos dos.

-_"He estado pensando en algo"-_ los niños hicieron silencio y prestaron atención a sus palabras mientras ensillaba a ese enorme caballo –_", ¿qué les parece si este fin de semana nos los damos libre y nos divertimos un poco?"-_ la cara de no entender de los pequeños debió ser muy notoria, pues continuó –_", hemos estado trabajando muy duro, pensé que días antes de regresar al reino Uzumaki me vendría bien un descanso y a ustedes igual"- _

El ermitaño continuamente viajaba de un reino a otro, pasando dos o tres meses en cada sitio procurando dejar todo en buenas condiciones en ambos países, aquello era terriblemente agotador, pero igualmente enorgullecedor, pues estaba forjando al futuro líder del ejercito de los Uchiha, uno que los monarcas estaban dispuestos a esperar para que ocupara el puesto que no estaban dispuestos a ceder a otra persona que no se tratara del linaje de los Hatake.

Así que bien o no, al pequeño Hatake ya se le había destinado como el futuro sucesor de su padre (algo natural cuando él aún vivía, pero que igualmente, vivo o muerto Sakumo, tenía que ganarse por méritos propios), pero con la muerte de su padre quedó en entredicho, deseando muchos el puesto más alto y de más honor en el ejército, pero uno que los reyes, bien o mal, reusaron otorgar a alguno de sus subordinados, y dejarlo de forma "provisional" en manos el ermitaño, quien terminaría de forjar la educación del niño Hatake hasta que estuviera listo para su destino. Más o menos de eso se trataba estancia de ese gran guerrero de cabellos blancos en el reino Uchiha, pero había mucho más detrás de ello.

_-"Seguramente llegando allá no dejaran que disfrute de la vida hasta que regrese para acá; en fin, un hombre debe disfrutar de la belleza de la vida, y ustedes también"- _sin mucho que agregar ante la mirada entusiasmada y divertida de su "tutor", no les quedó más que seguir escuchándolo.

De pronto una sonrisa picaresca le nació en los labios al adulto; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín al imaginar las mil y un cosas que le encantaba imaginar, y hacer, con las mujeres que tanto le gustaban.

-_"Y hay tantas mujeres hermosas aquí que es un desperdicio no ir a…"-_ y pausó un instante al sentir las miradas de esos cuatro ojos negros –_"…a verlas"-_ sonrió cambiando la última palabra de la oración por una más indicada para los menores.

Por un momento la mirada picarona y pervertida, que solía poner cuando hablaba de su punto débil, las mujeres, desapareció por algo un poco más decente. Porque si, como ya hemos contado con anterioridad, el ermitaño solía ser un gran admirador de la belleza del género femenino.

-_"¿Qué opinan?"-_ se montó en el corcel de un salto –_", podemos salir muy temprano a dar un paseo en una barca, después regresar a comer a algún lugar, luego disfrutar en la plaza de las mujeres (ya viene siendo hora de que vayan aprendiendo el arte de amar), y bueno, alguna otra cosa que se les ocurra"-_

Miró a los jóvenes, esperando su respuesta, ellos seguían procesando la información, así que tardaron un poco en contestar.

-_"¿Y bien?"-_

_-"Bueno"-_ dijo Obito –_"suena bien, divertido"-_ dejó en una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del entregado tutor fue tan grande que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera; ante sus ojos el ingenuo Obito tenía futuro, se veía claramente en esa sonrisa entusiasta que le devolvió, aquello le llenó de orgullo y planes del futuro de lo que podían llegar a armar él y su "protegido" unos años más en el futuro.

-_"Oh, oh, claro que será divertido; espera solo que lleguemos a la parte de la plaza"-_ dijo como quien no puede con las ganas y la angustia que da la espera.

-"_¿Por qué?"-_ preguntó con inocencia el noble Obito.

El militar por un momento dejó su imaginación por un instante para mirar con desilusión a esos dos niños que, a pesar de que se les veía futuro, ante su criterio necesitaban urgentemente iniciar con otra importante y vital formación en la vida de cualquier hombre.

-_"Definitivamente tienen mucho que aprender; tal vez debería escribir un libro y dárselos para que vayan conociendo de que les hablo…"-_

**Así que de ahí surgió su faceta de escritor…**

Si...¿quién lo diría, no?

**Pues si… **

-_"En fin, los veo mañana a primera hora en el muelle"- _

Y dicho esto emprendió la marcha; el sonido de los cascos del enorme caballo era casi tan fuerte como la gran cantidad de polvo que levantó al partir.

Aún un poco confundidos por la invitación de su "tutor", aquellos dos infantes contemplaron la salida del hombre hasta que se perdió en el camino, fue entonces cuando el inquieto Obito se aventuró a preguntar aquello de lo cual aun no estaba seguro.

_- "¿Acaso dijo mañana?"-_

El pequeño Hatake asintió sin siquiera dejar de ver el polvo que el ermitaño y su gran corcel dejaran al salir de la mansión.  
_- "Primero dijo que sería hasta el fin de semana, para el que aún faltan días, y después que mañana, ¿cómo sabremos que día es el correcto y...?"-_ enunció el angustiado y confundido miembro de la realeza.

Pero a su compañero y amigo de toda la vida aquello pareció no tener tanta importancia, pues solo se alzó de hombros, dio media vuelta y se alejó sin quitarle la incógnita; y es que en realidad al tranquilo Kakashi le había quedado más que claro que el general Jiraiya había decidido por último el hacer su "expedición" o "día libre" al día siguiente, algo no muy difícil de comprender si se tomaba en cuenta las ansias reflejadas en sus ojos.

Al verlo partir al pobre niño no le quedó de otra que subir al carruaje y emprender la marcha hacía su hogar donde ya se esperaba el interrogatorio de su madre, buena suerte la suya de que no estaba tan sucio como otros días.

A la mañana siguiente el adorable Uchiha emprendió rumbo hacía el puerto; después de meditarlo y meditarlo decidió ir solo por si era verdad el adelanto de planes de su tutor, si es que no estaban ahí, o se habían ido sin él, o simplemente lo esperaban en la casa de sus tíos. Siendo bastante tarde llegó al puerto, buscando por todos lados a uno de los dos compañeros de entrenamiento que tenía. ¡Cuánta fue su alegría al ver una melena gris!

-_¡Aquí cochero, aquí"-_ pidió urgentemente. El cochero obedeció inmediatamente y logró aparcar la carroza debidamente en un lugar cómodo. -_". No espere por mí, me llevará todo el día"-_ dijo entusiasta al bajar.

-_"Pero señorito…"-_

_-"Allá está Kakashi"-_ le señaló con el dedo, donde, metros más adelante, se veía al pequeño Hatake sentado colgando los pies en los ladrillos del muelle, mirando la inmensidad del azul del océano –_", estaré con él y el general Jiraiya, regresaré con ellos, no tiene que esperarme"-_

_-"Pero…si regreso sin usted"-_ tosió el cochero, que amable y servicial, sabía a lo que se enfrentaría con su ama si llegaba sin el señorito Obito –_", la señora Nanami…"-_

_-"Hum…si, si, es verdad"- _ meditó un poco y después sonrió –_", entonces tómese el día libre y al atardecer vaya por mí a la mansión Hatake, allá le veo…"-_

_-"Pero señorito Obito"-_

_-"¡Estaré bien!"-_ le gritó despidiéndose con una mano a la par de que corría cada vez más rápido, alejándose de él.

Finalmente el cochero partió algo feliz con la idea de un día libre, casi tanto como su pequeño amo, que corriendo y corriendo llegó finalmente con el espantapájaros.

-_"Bu…buenos di…días"-_ saludo entrecortadamente, doblado tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-_"Llegas tarde"-_

-_"Oh…lo siento, es que…estaba por venir cuando…"-_ y justo iba a dar su ya elaborada y creíble excusa, al menos para él lo eran, cuando se percató de algo –_", ¿dónde está el general Jiraiya?"-_

_-"Se cansó de esperarte, partió a la mar y dijo que cuando llegaras le alcanzáramos en esa barca"-_ indicó señalando una nave que descansaba a unos metros.

_-"¿En serio?"-_ preguntó avergonzado, preocupado y desalentado.

-"_No"-_ dijo su amigo, incorporándose y mirándolo con aquella apatía y pereza que solía exasperarlo –_", es una broma"-_

_-"Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso"-_ enunció molesto, cruzándose de brazos, realmente le había preocupado.

-_"Si no fueses tan impuntual, gastarte este tipo de bromas no sería tan fácil y gracioso"-_ dijo con tranquilidad, sin el menor rastro de alegría.

-_"Hum…"-_gruñó el noble.

-"_En realidad dijo que no podía ir con nosotros"- _ habló el espantapájaros –_", surgió algo urgente en el reino Uzumaki y tuvo que partir, solo me esperó para emprender la marcha en el barco real"-_ siguió con seriedad –_", se disculpó por no poder despedirse de ti"-_

_-"Oh…no debió"-_ indicó el angustiado Obito, algo triste por su impuntualidad.

-_"También dijo que él no era necesario para divertirnos"-_ le interrumpió groseramente, pero apenas le escuchó el coraje se dispersó del ingenuo noble –_", comentó que todo estaba listo, que en la barca hay para merendar y beber, también los planes y las instrucciones, que si las seguimos a la perfección no hay de qué preocuparse y que nos divertiríamos mucho, que cuando regresara nos recompensaría o algo así"-_

_-"¡Ah!"-_ pronunció emocionado y miró la barca, ni muy ostentosa ni muy sencilla, donde bien podían caber una docena de personas, equipada con lo necesario para un buen día en el mar. -_", entonces que…"-_ y cuando levantó la vista trató de buscar a un amigo, pero el apático espantapájaros ya caminaba rumbo al pueblo –_"¡hey, hey ¿dónde vas?"-_ gritó siguiéndole, agradeció que el paró y giró esperándolo.

-_"Hum…¿a mi casa?"-_ le contestó con las manos en los bolsillos, aun viéndolo respirar forzadamente por la nueva carrera emprendida –_", ¿no has pensado ejercitarte un poco más?"_ – bromeó ante su cansancio.

-_"Si, es que verás, a veces…"-_ repentinamente el noble Obito parpadeó –_"hey, que eso no importa"-_ encaró exasperado, incorporándose.

-_"Pues yo no estoy del todo seguro, tan solo correr un poco y ya te agitas con facilid…"-_

_-"¡Déjalo así!"-_ le gritó abochornado, con sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y la pena –_", después veré como arreglo eso, lo importante es…¿piensas irte?"-_

_-"Hum"-_ asintió.

-_"Pero…pero"-_

_-"No me gusta mucho el mar"-_ alegó el pequeño espantapájaros –_", tampoco me agradaba mucho la idea de pasar gran parte del día en un barco, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, sinceramente sólo acepté por el general Jiraiya, pero como no vendrá, pues…"-_

_-"Pero dejo todo listo, tú mismo lo dijiste, nos pidió hacerlo con o sin él, ¿por qué no hacerlo?"-_

Al entusiasta Obito la idea de embarcarse le causaba una desazón emocionante que le agitaba el pecho. Tenía tanta ilusión con partir a la mar a la aventura, que francamente no había podido dormir bien, he ahí una de las razones por las cuales llegó tarde.

-_"Te lo he dicho, no me gusta mucho el mar y…"-_

_-"Pues no importa"-_ dijo molesto el noble y dio media vuelta –_", con o sin ti yo iré…valiente amigo el mío, temerle al mar…"-_ murmuró una vez caminó rumbo a la nave.

El pequeño Kakashi lo vio caminar rumbo a la barca, suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, si el "llorón" quería suicidarse en el mar, él no era quien para negárselo, cosas como esas eran las que pensaba el despreocupado infante. Justo estaba por montar su caballo cuando, por algún motivo, giró para ver a su amigo, que de un salto subía a la nave y daba contra la madera del suelo.

-_"Hum…tan torpe…"-_ susurró desanimado y suspiró un poco –_", no sobreviviría solo ni en su casa…"- _y por algún motivo tuvo que regresar donde su amigo.

Dejó el corcel y se encaminó de vuelta sobre sus pasos. Encontró al joven Uchiha tratando de desatar la cuerda que lo unía al puerto. Viéndolo tan decidido pensó un poco que, a pesar de su torpeza innata, su amigo no era tan cobarde como en ocasiones aparentaba, se acercó y bajó las escaleras del muelle hasta estar muy cerca de la nave.

-_"Hum…¿tu solo?, ¿crees que sea buena idea?"-_

-_"Hey, así que regresaste, puedes irte, que sí, iré yo solo, no tienes de que preocuparse, además ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"-_

_-"¿Siquiera sabes cómo manejar un timón, o cuál es la popa y cuál la proa?"-_ le cuestionó con gracia al verlo batallar un poco con el nudo de la cuerda que afianzaba la nave al muelle.

_-"Claro que si"- _mintió el noble, si bien había viajado pocas veces en barco, sinceramente le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre el arte de la navegación.

-_"Ni siquiera sabes desatar un nudo…¿seguro que es buena idea?"-_

_-"Me las arreglaré, Hatake"-_

_-"No sobrevivirás ni un minuto en altamar"-_

_-"¿Y eso a ti qué?"-_ le preguntó sin interés aun luchando contra el nudo.

El apático Kakashi suspiró bajo y alzó el rostro mirando las gaviotas y las nubes en el gran cielo azul; su terco amigo tenía razón, ¿qué le importaba si se embarcaba solo y se perdía en el mar?, ¿a él qué?, por un momento lo observó nuevamente y no se sorprendió al ver como seguía luchando en contra de la cuerda.

-_"Se hace así, torpe"- _el sorprendido niño de cabellos negros parpadeó al verlo ahí, parado detrás suyo, pidiéndole se quitara para él desatar el aparentemente imposible nudo.

En algún momento el despreocupado Hatake saltó al barco y ni siquiera lo vio, tan ágil era o tan concentrado estaba el despistado Obito en desatar la cuerda que ni lo notó hasta que le quitó la cuerda y tirando de ella en un punto preciso deshizo el nudo con tal facilidad que por un momento la alegría de verlo ahí se perdió un poco ante la frustración que le dio verlo lograr hacer tan fácilmente algo que se le dificultó en demasía.

-"_Pensé que te daba miedo el mar"-_

_-"Dije que no me gustaba, no que me diera miedo"-_ contestó dándole algo en las manos y ordenándole a señas que extendiera las velas.

-_"Ah…"-_

De alguna manera el amable Obito sonrió y a regañadientes obedeció cada una de sus instrucciones. Al poco tiempo ya emprendían el viaje a mar adentro, donde la belleza del extenso y claro azul del mar y del cielo se extendía por doquier.

El dulce Obito nunca se sintió tan libre y feliz, lejos de las preocupaciones y limitaciones que le daba el ser miembro de la realeza aquello se le antojó como la sensación más plena y dichosa que había sentido. Los ecos de las aves pronto fueron menos, y el puerto cada vez más pequeño.

Suspirando profundamente el aire del mar, al ingenuo Uchiha la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, el océano era lo más hermoso que había visto. Tanto le gustaba que incluso pensó fugazmente que bien pudo ser marino, o pirata (de los buenos, claro), siempre en pos de la aventura y el heroísmo, y hubiera sido feliz, completamente feliz.

Pensando, mirando y disfrutando del mar pasaron los minutos, pero la naturaleza del pequeño Uchiha no era tan tranquila como la de su compañero navegante, así que quiso hablar un poco.

-"_Y…Kakashi"- _ carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de su amigo, que tan concentrado estaba que parecía no escuchar nada más allá de la tranquilidad del mar –_", ¿cómo es que no te gusta el mar y sabes navegar tan bien?"-_

Sin dejar aquella seriedad y concentración le contestó –_"papá me enseñó desde pequeño, era aficionado a los barcos"-_

La incomodidad que siempre quedaba en el ambiente cuando el solitario Kakashi hacía mención de su padre se le antojó asfixiante al pobre Obito, pero decidió no seguir con su charla; claro que no pudo aguantarse mucho, pues después de un tiempo, una o dos horas, no supo bien, cuando el silencio era peor que meter la pata, decidió retomar la conversación, claro que con algo un tanto distinto.

-_"Eh…como que hace hambre, ¿no?, iré a buscar unos aperitivos"-_

Y dicho esto suspiró un poco al darse cuenta que estando tan lejos del pueblo no había mucho de donde sacar "aperitivos", seguramente su amigo pensaba que era un idiota. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, al menos en ese momento, pues hurgando entre las cosas que su tutor preparó, encontró una buena carga de alimentos que le arrancó una enorme sonrisa y le hizo bendecir al ermitaño.

-_"Kakashi, te apuesto que no vas a adivinar lo que encontré"-_

-_"Hum, ¿comida?"-_

_-"Eh….si"- _le contestó en un suspiro desanimado, ¿por qué siempre le ganaba? -_"¿cómo supiste?"- _ preguntó mordiendo un emparedado y extendiéndole otro –_"toma uno, hay muchos"-_

_-"Dijiste que buscarías aperitivos y ya te había dicho que el general dejó en la nave que comer, no había mucho que adivinar"-_

_-"Ah…lo había olvidado"-_

Sinceramente el serio espantapájaros no supo si reír o suspirar, el noble hablaba tan rápido mientras comía que se veía bastante gracioso como dejaba los modales de la realeza ante un ataque de hambre.

**Eso lo haría cualquiera…**

Bien, en eso también tienes razón…

**Nadie mejor que tú para saberlo, ¿verdad?**

Eh…ah…sigamos con la historia.

Los intrépidos jovencitos comieron y al poco tiempo de nuevo la desazón del silencio le picaba en la garganta al inquieto Obito Uchiha.

-_"Kakashi, ¿nunca has pensado lo que quieres ser de grande?"-_

El serio Hatake se sintió sorprendido, pues sinceramente esa clase de preguntas y conversaciones no le interesaban mucho, además de que le parecían algo aburridas.

-_"Hum"-_ asintió –_", adulto"-_

El ingenuo Obito por poco y se va de espaldas ante tal respuesta.

-_"¡Pues eso ya lo sé!, es obvio, ¡por un demonio!"-_

_-"Hum…entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?"-_

_-"Me refería que te gustaría hacer, a qué dedicarte, o los planes para tu futuro, no sé, no tienes que ser tan literal"- _bufó molesto, definitivamente su amigo era insoportable cuando se lo proponía, y cuando no también. El despreocupado espantapájaros no agregó nada, sino más bien esperó por sus palabras, algo que le motivara a hablar. -_"Hum, por ejemplo"- _habló después de un tiempo entendiendo que su apático compañero de barco necesitaba más para conversar –"_, en mi caso yo lo tengo claro desde siempre"-_ dijo contento imaginando ese futuro que tanto añoraba.

_-"Ser un noble que solo espera que sus súbditos le sirvan…"- _lo interrumpió el de cabellos grises –"_hum…no parece ser muy complicado"-_ le dijo con desfachatez e ironía en la voz, irritándolo, o buscando hacerlo.

-_"No, ese no seré yo"-_ contestó con tranquilidad inusual.

_-"Entonces…"-_

Orgulloso y feliz Obito infló su pecho y con alegría enunció –_"seré un héroe"-_ el sorprendido Hatake realmente nunca se esperó aquella respuesta y alzó una ceja –_", si, seré un héroe"-_ constató el noble con una sonrisa tan esplendorosa y decidida que no mostraba el dejo de duda que siempre tenía ante su inseguridad y torpeza –_", seré de esos valientes de los que se hablan en las leyendas, de los que escriben la historia al salvar al mundo, ese seré yo. Apuesto que no te lo esperabas"-_

_-"Pues…sinceramente…no"-_

_-"Lo sé"-_ sonrió y colocó las manos en la cadera, adoptando su pose de "héroe", como solía llamarla, subió un pie a uno de los barriles y con aire soberbio agregó –_", seré un héroe, un valiente, viviré grandes aventuras y salvaré a muchas personas, tal vez incluyéndote a ti"-_

El apático Kakashi por un momento estuvo a punto de sonreír, pues pensó que si su amigo no podía ver ni sus manos sin sus lentes…¿cómo salvaría tantas vidas?

Pero el pequeño Hatake también admiraba ese entusiasmo en los ojos negros (al menos el que se alcanzaba a distinguir detrás del vidrio) y la decisión y alegría en la voz de su soñador amigo; al menos su amigo si tenía un objetivo que perseguir y una meta por lograr…

–"_Pero no seré solo aventuras y todo eso, también me casaré con una bella dama y formaré mi familia"-_ entonó con gracia, temor y vergüenza, con el sonrojo marcando tenuemente sus mejillas –_", ¿qué opinas de mis planes?"-_

-_"Creo que te ha sentado mal entrenar con el general Jiraiya"-_ y ante semejante respuesta de su compañero de nave por poco y cae del barril perdiendo su elegancia, porte y distinción.

-_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?"-_

_-"¿Acaso no te escuchaste al decir eso de ´bella dama´?, supongo que no, porque de ser así no me lo preguntarías"-_

Enrojecido a más no poder, el ruborizado joven se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero por demás infantil que le sentaba bastante gracioso. Entonces algo como una sonrisa pareció reflejarse en los ojos negros del serio Kakashi, algo extraño que llamó la atención del bochornoso Uchiha.

-_"Hum…Obito"-_ siguió el niño de cabello grises –_", sinceramente me has sorprendido, no sabía que estabas tan desesperado en iniciar tus clases en eso de ´el arte de amar´ que mencionó nuestro tutor; cierto que vamos creciendo, pero todavía nos faltan meses para dejar la niñez" -_ y, como si fuera posible, el de la realeza enrojeció más y calló del barril, dando de espaldas contra la madera –"_, ¿tan desesperado estas?"-_ le preguntó asomando la cabeza desde el borde del barril, sonriendo aún, burlándose de su torpeza y sonrojo –_"¿quién lo diría, el noble y llorón Obito Uchiha pensando esa clase de cosas?"-_

El ruborizado Obito si bien aún no estaba del todo seguro a lo que se refería eso de ´el arte de amar´, tenía la certeza de que era algo vergonzoso y que no suele hablarse con tal ligereza (al menos no si se tiene un poco de pena y decencia, que obviamente no tenía su tutor y ya estaba dudando que su amigo la tenía), además de que se daba una idea de lo que en realidad significaba, pero no estaba del todo seguro, y por supuesto que no iba a preguntarlo, sería vergonzoso hacerlo, además de humillante admitir tal desconocimiento.

–"_Pero ¿qué tonterías hablas?, esto no viene solo por influencia del general, es algo que todo hombre desea para su futuro, ¿o tu no?"-_ se incorporó como pudo, tratando de quitar el rubor de sus mejillas –_", tener la compañía de una buena y linda mujer, una esposa, formar una familia, no tiene nada de malo…"-_ dejó en un suspiro y carraspeó aún avergonzado al pensar cómo se podría mal interpretar sus deseos –_", ni…ni raro, o ¿no me digas que no lo has pensado?"-_

El adorable Kakashi no supo que responder, pero era claro que no deseaba avergonzarse con esa clase de conversación (¿cómo es que había terminado hablando de eso?), ni responder esa clase de preguntas vergonzosas.

El futuro general se alzó de hombros y se sentó en el suelo de madera, colocando el peso en sus manos, mirando atentamente el esplendoroso, cálido y claro azul del cielo; el desalentado Obito refunfuñó por lo bajo ante su falta de interés y se sentó frente de él, tratando de entender lo interesante que le veía al cielo.

-_"Francamente no entiendo porque te pregunto eso, es obvio que tu jamás te interesas en estos temas…no deberías ser tan amargado, Kakashi"-_ recomendó con cautela, sin estar seguro de lo que vendría ante sus palabras –_", de seguir como hasta ahora terminaras solo, viejo y amargado"_ –esperó la refutación de sus palabras, pero su amigo siguió sin contestar, así que prosiguió alentado ante la desesperación que esa indiferencia le provocaba –"_. Apuesto que nunca recibirás el beso de una bella mujer, morirás sin tu primer beso, que triste destino…"-_

Pero ignorando el comentario, cursi y criticón de su amigo, el serio Kakashi no agregó nada a favor ni en contra, algo que llamó mucho la atención del pequeño Obito, que se esperaba algún comentario sarcástico o irónico de parte de Hatake Kakashi, pero el antes mencionado solo siguió mudo, envuelto aun en la contemplación del cielo.

Lo que el amigable Obito nunca supo fue que su amigo Kakashi lejos estaba de estar molesto con él, o de siquiera darle un golpe verbal ante sus críticas, consejos y bien fundadas predicciones, ni siquiera pensaba responderle con su clásico ´hum´ porque en esos momentos pensaba en algo más.

El melancólico joven pensaba en otra cosa, pensaba en que su amigo se había equivocado, al menos en algo. Porque él ya había recibido un beso dulce y hermoso de parte de una mujer, de una bella dama.

Sus ojos, distantes, vagos y negros, se volvieron más nostálgicos que serenos o duros, suavizándose ante los tristes recuerdos de su madre. Recordando aquella tarde cuando le dio y recibió su primer beso, precisamente de manos de su propia madre.

Aquel día, tan trágico y doloroso como lo recordaba, estaban él, Chiyo, Ebizu y el general Jiraiya en espera de lo inevitable; el medico ya se había dado por vencido y no quedó de otra más que despedirle al escucharlo decir la siempre indeseada frase…

-"_Solo queda esperar"-_

…porque por mucho dolor, ira, rabia y frustración que sentía sabía que el doctor había hecho lo posible, y mucho se temía que esos fueran los últimos momentos de su madre.

Envuelto en el dolor y la frustración de la inevitable partida de su mamá, el pequeño niño decidió quedarse a su lado, sentándose en el banquillo a un costado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de su madre, y con la otra mano tocaba sus cabellos; justo como venía haciéndolo desde hace tanto tiempo, desde que enfermara.

Por un instante el angustiado niño miró algo más que los negros cabellos de su madre y su piel pálida; observó a su derredor, el cuarto antes luminoso y lleno de vida de su progenitora ahora solo era un cuarto sumido en los claro-oscuros, iluminado con belleza, cierto, pero no con luminosidad y alegría de antes, ahora solo estaba con la luz necesaria para verla a ella, como si la luz del sol, que antes amaba y dejaba entrar sin contratiempos, se hubiera convertido en su enemiga, en aquella que no la dejaba descansar.

El niño miró un poco más allá, y como si no lo hubiera visto antes se percató como aún seguían los cuadros de sus dos padres, uno a un lado del otro, y recordó que por mucho que se había empeñado en retirar el de su padre simplemente no se atrevía, pues su madre siempre le echaba de menos y le pedía lo volviera a colocar.

Siguió mirando y al fondo, muy cerca de la gran puerta, por donde el medico se había ido, apareció el general Jiraiya; el militar había salido a despedir al galeno, agradeciéndole sus atenciones y cuidados.

El ermitaño de vez en vez los visitaba desde la cruel noticia del deceso de su padre, yendo últimamente con mayor frecuencia a casusa de la gravedad de la enfermedad de Eriko, su madre; siempre estuvo atento de ella, siendo uno de los mejores amigos de la familia.

Fue precisamente poco antes de empeorar que le prometió cuidar de su hijo hasta que fuera necesario y guardar una serie de secretos, que, a criterio del ermitaño, harían mas daño que beneficio, pero que no quedó de otra más que aceptarlos como la última voluntad de una moribunda.

Poco más al frente, casi al pie de la cama, los nobles, tristes, fieles y gentiles ´hermanos´ esperaban por ella; Chiyo y Ebizu seguían con su misma tranquilidad, pero era evidente en sus rostros el gran dolor que deja el perder a un ser querido, sabían que ella moriría mucho antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido.

Por último el desesperanzado niño miró de nuevo a su madre, sus hermosos ojos negros seguían cerrados, le era un enorme esfuerzo abrirlos, su boca estaba entreabierta y un poco seca, pues, junto a su pecho que subía y bajaba, luchaban por tomar un poco de oxigeno; estaba agotada, cansada de luchar, de vivir, y él lo sabía.

Aun así su madre, a pesar de estar más delgada y pálida que antes, seguía siendo hermosa, sus rasgos finos y elegantes seguían ahí, su cabello largo y negro contrastaba mucho más con su piel, dándole un aspecto angelical.

Era como un ángel, uno delicado y frágil que solo se puede admirar porque se teme que al tocarlo pueda desaparecer; al menos esa era la definición que el pequeño Hatake tuvo y tenía de los últimos momentos que compartió con ella.

-_"Madre"-_ susurró y tomó con un poco más de fuerza su mano, por un momento fue débil y las lágrimas le acudieron a los ojos, trató de limpiarlas pero era inútil, irremediablemente eran sustituidas por otras.

Tenía tiempo de no llorar, se había prometido no llorar más; su llanto siempre le causaba más angustia y dolor a su madre, pues le recordaba la muerte de su adorado Sakumo, haciéndola perder la pequeña sonrisa que en ocasiones se lograba; pero esa vez no pudo evitar llorar, ella se iba, y él, él, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sabía que esa era su despedida y que estaba en su lecho de muerte; pero, si al menos, al menos pudiera hacer algo más.

-_"Sa…ku…mo"-_

Repentinamente su madre comenzó a balbucear el nombre de su papá, solía hacerlo mucho, continuamente le llamaba entre balbuceos o murmullos, consiente o no, otras ocasiones preguntaba por él; aquello le enardecía y entristecía por igual, su padre, su padre era el causante de todo, por su culpa su madre enfermó, por su culpa era que estaba muriendo…era simplemente el responsable de su desdicha. Pero ella, aun así, no podía dejar de amarlo de tal forma que aun en su lecho de muerte le llamaba.

En ocasiones, cuando aún su estado no era tan deplorable, solía perder por momentos la lucidez y la realidad, creyendo que aquel al que amaba estaba con ella, o que pronto llegaría, solía llamarle y, al no obtener respuesta ni su presencia, recuperaba la lucidez ante su ausencia y lloraba amargamente al estar segura ya de la verdad y de no poder cambiarla; él, por su parte, siempre trató de consolarle; su madre, en sus mejores momentos, de igual forma trataba de consolarle, pero no pasaba mucho para volver a reincidir en su delicado estado.

-_"Sa…Sakumo…Sakumo…Sakumo"- _ le llamaba insistentemente, su voz baja y opaca apenas y se escuchaba.

Siempre le llamó, incluso cuando ya su vida estaba por extinguirse, y él, él no podía hacer nada. Siendo tan solo un niño no podía sino ver a su madre esfumarse de su lado, y aquello, aunque sabía era inevitable, no dejaba de ser frustrante para el pequeño Kakashi.

-_"Sakumo, ven, v…ven conmigo…te…te extraño…"-_

Pero, a pesar de ser tan joven el dolido Kakashi quería hacer algo, ¿qué?, no lo sabía, pero deseaba al menos algo que darle a su madre para que fuera feliz, al menos solo un momento.

-_"¿Por…por qué no vienes…por…por qué no…no vienes a mi…mi amor…¿acaso…acaso me has de…dejado?"-_ y de nuevo lloraba, y sus ojos negros se cerraban presa del cansancio y el dolor.

El pequeño Kakashi por un instante no podía soportar más ese dolor y esa frustración. Fue entonces cuando algo se encendió en su mente, una idea que le llevó a sonreír tenuemente, pues al menos, al menos podía darle algo a su madre para que fuera feliz.

-_"Podrían salir un momento…"-_ pidió con educación, mirando de medio lado a los presentes.

-_"Hijo, ¿estás seguro?"- _ le preguntó el ermitaño.

-_"Si…por favor"-_ pidió de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de un momento a otro. Apenas escuchó el cerrado giró a verla, seguía llorando llamando a su esposo desaparecido.

-_"Sa…Sakumo"-_

Fue entonces cuando se incorporó y soltó su mano. Se bajó la máscara y se sentó a su costado, sobre la cama, acariciando sus cabellos y su mejilla. Su madre abrió los ojos y lo observó detenidamente por unos momentos, respirando forzadamente.

Entonces, ante la sorpresa del triste niño, ella sonrió, tranquilizándose un poco; el niño sonrió tranquilo, feliz de verla por un momento sonriendo como antaño. Con extremo esfuerzo logró llevar la mano a su rostro, tocando la que le acariciaba la mejilla, el alegre Kakashi, aun feliz por su repentina sonrisa, siguió sonriendo.

-_"Has…has venido"-_ le dijo ella en un murmullo cansado pero contento, confundiéndolo mucho –_", Sa…Sakumo, has venido al fin"-_

Y entonces comprendió, entendió lo que pasaba, pero igualmente siguió sonriendo y con suavidad le habló.

-_"Si…aquí estoy Eriko"-_ y le besó la frente. Su madre sonrió más. Y el inmensamente triste igualmente sonrió.

Aquella situación era extraña y triste por igual, pero el pequeño Hatake no estaba tan sorprendido y confundido como debería estarlo, el motivo de ello era que ese fenómeno, donde ella perdía la noción de la realidad y le confundida con su padre, se había presentado ya un par de veces; precisamente de ahí venía la costumbre de usar su máscara, además claro de que sabía que estando lúcida también era un problema pues el parecido con su padre solo le llevaba a recordar su desaparición.

Pero, aun así, a pesar de saberse confundido, y de la rabia que aquello le causaba, esa vez fue distinto, pues por un momento se sintió feliz y afortunado de poder darle algo a su madre para que fuera feliz, feliz como antes lo era, aunque solo fuera un pequeño instante.

-_"T…te extra…ñe"-_ hiló a duras penas.

-_"Ya estoy contigo"-_

_-"Si…"-_ murmuró –_"t…te espe…raba…al fin, iré contigo"-_

Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero pudo retener un poco el llanto, pues el triste niño sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo.

-_"De…desca..saremos ju…juntos"-_ él asintió y su madre cerró los ojos, buscando alivio a esa pesadez, al poco tiempo volvió a hablar –_"lo…lo úni…co que…que me pre…preocu"-_

_-"¿Preocupa?"-_ completó él al verla tan cansada, ella asintió –_"¿qué es?"-_

_-"Ka…Kakashi"-_

Él sonrió con ternura y le besó de nuevo la frente, suspirando y mojando sus cabellos con sus lágrimas.

-_"Él estará bien, es fuerte, ya verás"-_

_-"Si…"-_ murmuró –_"pe…ro, esta…estará so…solo"-_

_-"Estará bien, lo prometo, y él también lo promete"-_ le dijo con sinceridad, apretándole la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-_"Hum"-_ asintió ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, eternos para su madre y efímeros para el desamparado niño.

-_"Es…ti…tiempo"-_ enunció en un hilito de voz, despertándole de su momento de tranquilidad, entonces el dulce Kakashi asintió –_"pe…pero…so…solo al…algo ma…"-_

_-"¿Algo más?"-_ complementó, ella asintió sonriendo –_"¿qué es?"-_

_-"Qui…quiero ir…irme con…un…be…be…"-_

_-"¿Un beso?"-_

Ella asintió –_"¿re…recuerdas? Lo pro…promesti…te aque…lla…ta..tarde"-_

_-"Si…despedirnos juntos, con beso, lo recuerdo"-_ mintió por completo, pues obviamente no sabía de qué tarde o promesa ella le hablaba.

Ella sonrió y el niño por un momento pensó en que si aquella vieja promesa de sus padres, de la cual realmente no tenía conocimiento, era el motivo por el cual su madre siempre le llamaba cuando estaba tan mal.

-_"Cierra los ojos, Eriko"-_

Su madre sonrió y le miró con ese brillo pequeño y casi inexistente que antes solían tener sus ojos negros, era feliz. Y, por un momento, el triste Kakashi también lo fue. Y la besó.

Fue un beso tierno y fugaz, su primer beso, ella tan cansada estaba que ni le correspondió, solo le sonrió un momento para después cerrar de nuevo los ojos y partir.

Esa fue la despedida de la madre del general, igualmente ese fue el primer beso que él dio. Cierto que fue raro dárselo a su propia madre, pero él nunca lo vio como algo morboso o extraño, simplemente como un regalo de despedida, uno que, por un momento, lo hizo sentirse ligeramente dichoso al poder darle un poco de felicidad, a pesar de que ella le confundía con alguien más, ¿qué importaba?, había logrado hacerla feliz por un momento, y aquello, aquello fue un gran logro para el general.

Aquel fue el primer beso que el general dio a una mujer, y, además de preservar la máscara, también preservó ese beso como el único hasta entonces, porque siendo su madre no se había atrevido a besar a nadie más, por raro e inverosímil que resultase creerlo, pero era verdad.

Claro que cabe aclarar que el no besar no significaba que el general Kakashi no hubiera puesto en práctica los consejos que su ´tutor´ le enseñara respecto al contacto con el género femenino y las otras cosas que un hombre puede hacer con una dama hermosa, digamos que solo evitaba ´ese´ tipo de contacto, pero no el resto de ellos, pero esa es otra historia.

**Si…mejor déjalo hasta ahí…**

Si…jejeje…En fin, que volviendo al relato original…

El inquieto Uchiha, al verlo tan o más serio que antes se sintió relativamente incomodo, con esa sensación que deja el decir algo inadecuado, tal como le pasó cuando hablaron de su tío Sakumo, solo que esta vez ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido su error; y fue sí que tratando de mejorar el ambiente decidió emprender de nuevo la conversación.

-_"¿Entonces…?"-_

_-"¿Hum?"-_

_-"¡Ah!..."-_ gruñó –"_¿qué sí que has planeado para tu futuro?"-_ le cuestionó de nuevo, a punto de perder la paciencia otra vez.

-_"Ah…hum…no sé…no me vengo preocupando por esa clase de cosas, Obito"-_ contestó de lo más tranquilo, mirando las nubes en el cielo.

-_"Claro, como tú ya lo tienes resuelto, serás militar, tu deber con la corona así te lo pide y…"-_

_-"Hum…eso…no estoy seguro de si lo haré o no"-_

El pobre Obito se atragantó un poco, ¿cómo podía decirle eso con aquella libertad?

-_"Pero es tu deber, tu legado, tu honor y…"-_

_-"Si, si…pues todo eso no me importa más que un comino"-_

_-"Pero…¿qué dices, cómo?..."-_

El dulce Uchiha no podía creerlo, él, ¿su gran amigo había cambiado tanto?, realmente era el mismo niño de antaño, aquel que se desvivía por ser el mejor…

-_"Bromeas, ¿verdad?"-_

_-"¿Por qué bromearía contigo de algo así?"_

El noble Obito parpadeó otro poco y siguió -_"pe…pero, ade…además el general Jiraiya te está entrenando, y…bueno"-_

-_"El general lo sabe, se lo dije desde el primer día que se nombró mi tutor"-_

_-"Entonces, ¿por qué sigue entrenándote y…?"-_

_-"Le dije que no estaba seguro de querer seguir en esto…no le veo el caso, ¿para qué serviría?"_

_-"Si eso crees, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto?"-_

_-"Por una promesa"-_

_-"¿Una promesa?"-_

_-"Cuando era más joven prometí llegar a ser el mejor soldado, prepararme en todo, seguir la vida de un militar"- _ y lo había hecho, lo había prometido ante los ojos enorgullecidos de sus padres y de su actual tutor, pero aquella promesa era lo único que hasta ese momento, y después de la muerte de sus padres, le había atado a seguir con el entrenamiento militar –_", prometí terminar como el mejor mi formación en el ejército, cuando pueda finalizarlo, que ya falta muy poco"-_ dijo en suspiro –_", seré libre de esa promesa y ya veré que hago…"-_

_-"Pe…pero…todo el esfuerzo del general Jiraiya, las esperanzas que el rey tiene en ti, y…"-_

_-"Nunca les pedí que me esperaran, ni que me guardaran el puesto, no es algo que me interese"-_

_-"¿Estás loco?, ¿te has escuchado?"-_ bramó indignado, parándose y encarándolo –_", vas a tirar por la borda tantos años de tu familia solo porque si"-_

_-"No tengo porque seguir algo que no me importa"-_

_-"Pero…¿te has escuchado, comprendes lo que eso significa?"-_

_-"Hum"-_ se alzó de hombros, se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

Las manos del pequeño Uchiha temblaban de rabia, decepción y pena, no podía creer que ese fuera su amigo, ¿acaso era tan egoísta y tonto?, despreciar tal honor, él que podía ser el mejor de los mejores, él que podía ser lo que tanto añoraba, él que tenía la libertad de ser un héroe lo desperdiciaba y despreciaba, ¿así, tan fácil?, ¿echaría a perder el esfuerzo de su padre, del general Sakumo?

-_"¿Lo dices en serio, realmente sabes lo que eso significa?"-_

_-"Ya te lo dije, ¿por qué bromearía contigo, Obito?"-_

_-"Es que…simplemente no puedo entender como alguien puede renunciar a…"-_

_-"Hum…no es tan difícil de entender como piensas"-_ respondió sin verle siquiera.

Aquel desparpajo y despreocupación solo lograba enfurecerlo más.

-"_Te equivocas, es difícil, vaya que lo es para mí, no puedo entender como alguien puede renunciar a ser un héroe y poder salvar a las personas, ¿acaso hay algo mejor que eso?"-_

_-"Héroe, ¿héroe?, ¿eso es lo que piensas seré si me convierto en general?"-_ le cuestionó seriamente, como si aquello le resultara tan imposible como al propio Obito le resultaba renunciar a ser un valeroso personaje.

-_"Por supuesto"-_

Un silencio repentino invadió la nave y aquel par de chiquillos compartieron por fin las miradas, uno envuelto en la indignación que le causaba el ver renunciar a algo tan valioso y otro dejando atrás su semblante tranquilo y vago por el rencor que guardaba de viejas y dolorosas heridas.

-_"Un héroe no es aquel que deja atrás a los que se supone ama más que a nadie"-_ agregó al fin el espantapájaros, sus ojos negros, intensos y molestos miraron el mar –_", un héroe no es alguien que siembra el dolor en otros; si ese es un héroe, entonces prefiero ser un cobarde"-_

Y dicho esto se tomó del mástil, mirando aún el mar y el horizonte, sintiendo como aquel rencor hacía su padre brotaba de nuevo, tan fuerte, tan intenso y doloroso como siempre. Por otro lado el noble Uchiha entendía el significado oculto (o quizás no tanto) de las palabras de su amigo, pero, aun así, no lograba entenderle por completo.

-_"No tienes que esforzarte para ello, Kakashi"-_ escupió molesto, mucho más que antes –_", por lo visto ya eres un cobarde"-_

Sus puños temblando de rabia e ira esperaron por los del joven, pero aquel no hizo nada, solo dibujar tras esa mascara una sonrisa socarrona que le enfureció más.

-_"Hum…si piensas que con un discurso como el tuyo cambiaré de parecer…"-_

_-"No, sería ir demasiado lejos"-_ le interrumpió –_", sería esperar demasiado de alguien como tu…"-_

_-"Hum, entonces, mejor no te esfuerces, Obito"-_ contestó sin el menor rastro de interés.

El despistado miembro de la realeza simplemente no podía creer que ese fuera aquel niño

(cierto que tranquilo y despreocupado) de antes, ahora, ahora solo se había convertido en alguien que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en prácticamente nada…¿realmente había qué luchar por abrirle los ojos?, ¿realmente el ermitaño tenía razón en sus palabras?, ¿realmente eran tan parecidos, aun era su amigo, su mejor amigo?

-_"Lo sé…pero no lo hago por ti, al menos ya no por ti, Kakashi"- _aquellas palabras picaron la curiosidad del espantapájaros, pero decidió no preguntar, pues bien sabía que su amigo le aclararía las dudas –_". Ni siquiera te atreves a preguntarme, pues no importa, yo te diré. Si es que llego a interesarme en abrirte los ojos es por mi tío, porque no puedo creer que ni su propio hijo pueda ver lo importante que fue su sacrificio…"-_ se mojó los labios resecos por la rabia que le invadía.

-_"Él no fue un héroe Obito, sólo fue alguien que luchó por algo que a nadie le importó, por personas que ni le agradecieron o siquiera enteraron o les interesó lo que hizo, fue alguien que dejó solo a la persona que si debía realmente importarle velar por su felicidad"-_

El pequeño Uchiha por un momento se detuvo, por un momento vio más allá de ese rencor que el solitario Kakashi guardada, y recordó las palabras de su tutor, esas donde le mencionaba el dolor tan grande que el espantapájaros guardaba y le pedía comprenderlo. Se esforzó por hacerlo, pero nuevamente falló en ello.

-_"Quizás tu por ser un niño noble sueñas con eso de ser el héroe y te crees ese cuento"- _siguió hablando el de cabellos grises –"_, pero no te culpo por ello"-_ sonrió –_", después de todo es más fácil vivir en una cómoda mentira que enfrentar la verdad. Ellos no fueron héroes Obito, ni tu padre, ni mucho menos el mío"-_

Aquel niño de sangre real se debatía entre la ira e indignación y la comprensión y empatía; se tomó su tiempo para hablar, tiempo en el cual todo alrededor de ellos cambiaba por completo, pero que aún no lo notaban.

-_"Eso es lo único que tienes que decir"- _cuestionó al fin.

_-"Hum"-_ asintió el de entrenamiento militar.

-_"Bien…pero yo si tengo algo más que decirte, quizás no quieras oírlo pero…"-_

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, recordaba el general, o tal vez estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no fueron consientes de cuando empezó a cambiar todo, lo cierto es que esa mutación en el ambiente obligó al Uchiha a dejar la frase a medias al darse cuenta finalmente de lo mucho que el viento soplaba, o la espesa niebla que extrañamente les envolvía y oscurecía el cielo.

-_"¿Niebla?"- _habló el Hatake, recuperando su tono perezoso.

-_"Eh…¿acaso no es normal?"- _le cuestionó su amigo.

-_"A estas horas, en esta época, en este punto, no, no lo es"-_

_-"Hum…"-_ el preocupado Obito se esforzaba mucho más de lo normal por verlo. Y es que aquello era tan espeso que apenas y podía mirarlo, aun estando muy cerca de él. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con cuidado, pues aquella neblina solo le empañaba los vidrios empeorando su visión –_"y…¿eso qué tan malo es…?"- _ Ni siquiera terminó de preguntar cuando el retumbar en el cielo lo hizo brincar del susto.-_"¿Qué…qué es…?"-_

_-"¿Lluvia?..."-_ se interrogó de nuevo el futuro general al notar lo raro de todo eso.

Ambos niños vieron al cielo, donde poco o nada se veía por la densa bruma que les cubría.

_-"¿Llover?, no creo, no puede, estaba despejado y…"-_

Un trueno más fuerte le robó el aliento al Uchiha, y mirando entre la espesa niebla, arriba, en el cielo, pudo ver el resplandor que dan los rayos en una cruel y fuerte tormenta.

-_"Lluvia y niebla. Es malo, muy malo"-_ dijo al fin el de cabellos grises, atrayendo su atención.

Y cómo si ante sus palabras el mar hubiese tomado fuerza, la nave comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro, haciéndoles caer contra la madera. El pequeño Kakashi cayó sentado y el pobre Obito se estrelló de llenó contra el suelo.

Los cabellos, grises y negros, se agitaban con fiereza ante el ventarrón, tal cual la tela de la vela que iba de un lado a otro. Era como si el mar hubiese despertado repentinamente y junto con el viento, la lluvia inminente, la niebla, los rayos y los truenos en el cielo, les quisieran arruinar el viaje que tan ameno había sido; pero trataban de ser positivos pensando que al menos en el mejor de los casos solo quedaría como una anécdota curiosa. Pero aquello, aquello era extraño, mucho en verdad.

El primero en reaccionar fue el futuro general, incorporándose con dificultad analizó sus recuerdos y conocimientos de navegación, él sabía que el mar siempre era impredecible, pero, sinceramente, ese cambio tan brusco y extremo no se lo explicaba; para empezar no supo en qué momento empezó, no había habido señales de peligro, al menos él no las notó (tampoco el ermitaño, pues ninguna indicación venía en las instrucciones).

-_**"Y esta es una de las razones por las cuales no me gusta el mar…"**_-

Lo cierto es que estaban en un grave y peligroso problema y, siendo el de más experiencia en navegación, se sentía responsable. Miró a su amigo, seguía tirado en el piso de madera, temblaba de vez en vez al escuchar los truenos y se tapaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-_**"Valiente héroe"**__-_ pensó y sonrió por un instante.

Obito, su heroico amigo, temblaba de miedo como un pequeño niño en una tormenta, aquello le pareció gracioso, pero por un momento admitió que él también quería temblar y arrodillarse a llorar como un niño ante semejante peligro acechante, y, por un momento, recordó que no era tan extraño, pues ellos aún solo eran un par de infantes.

Y no es de sorprenderse, pues, ciertamente, cualquiera sentiría temor en una situación así, mirando la furia con la cual las olas abatían y mecían la barca, escuchando los truenos y los rayos que amenazaban con empeorar la situación, no pudiendo apreciar nítidamente más allá de unos pasos debido a la neblina.

**Y con el pavor que le tengo al mar…**

Pero había que luchar por salir de ese delicado problema…

_-"Obito, no es hora de dormir"-_ le increpó tratando de despertarlo del terror que invadía a su amigo, y extendiéndole la mano lo ayudó a incorporarse –"_, no es el mejor de los casos, pero si haces lo que te diga podrás regresar y convertirte en un héroe"-_

El de sangre real estaba tan nervioso ante aquella desconocida situación (nunca en su corta vida había visto ni vivido algo como eso) que por un momento aceptó sumiso las condiciones del joven Hatake, eso a pesar de la evidente burla que le hacía de sus proyectos de vida futura. Inmediatamente el pequeño Kakashi indicó las instrucciones pertinentes y el noble Uchiha estaba por llevarlas a cabo cuando un estruendo más fuerte y cercano que los anteriores estremeció la nave.

-_"¡Abajo!"-_ le gritó el espantapájaros arrojándolo contra el suelo, cayendo casi con medio cuerpo sobre él.

-_"¿Qué…?"-_

_-"Nos atacan"-_ le dijo cerca del oído al aturdido Obito.

_-"¿Qué?"-_

¡Pum!, otro estruendo más, y otro más y otro más; la nave se estremeció con el último y al alzar la vista observaron como uno de los mástiles se incendiaba y restos de madera con fuego caían en el mar y en la barca. Fue en ese momento que el joven noble entendió, de alguna parte les enviaban proyectiles, de los cuales el primero había logrado prever Kakashi, salvándole de una inminente y dolorosa muerte.

-_"Pero…pero, ¿por qué?"- _preguntó descolocado, no entendió que pasaba.

_-"Qué importancia tiene ahora, solo hay que alejarnos de aquí"- _le contestó con mucha lógica el militar incorporándose e incorporándolo –"_, toma tiempo recargar los cañones, aprovechemos eso. Intentaré largarnos de aquí, tu trata de apagar o sacar al mar ese fuego, si oyes ruido te tiras contra el suelo…"-_

_-"Pero…pero"-_

_-"Sólo trata de que no te maten"-_

Y antes de siquiera preguntar algo más su amigo se perdía entre la bruma rumbo al timón.

-_"Rayos Kakashi, ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar a cargo?"-_ el asustadizo Uchiha corrió tratando de echar al mar los pequeños leños que se incendiaban (apenas se veían como manchas rojas) por la cubierta del barco.

¡PUM!, un cañonazo más, esta vez pasó mucho más cerca, pero afortunadamente no dañó la nave. El valiente Obito se lanzó contra el suelo, tal como le había enseñado el hábil Kakashi y apenas se levantó corrió a algún punto donde pensó podría ayudar, pero ni la voz de su amigo le orientaba ni sus gafas empañadas ayudaban mucho. Repentinamente sintió algo contra su hombro, algo viscoso y húmedo que bajaba del cielo.

-_"Llueve…"-_ pronunció limpiándose el agua que le corría por el hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el color negro y gris de aquello que pensaba era agua –_"¿qué rayos?"-_

Con asco el sorprendido Uchiha aventó esa sustancia viscosa contra el suelo. Mirando atentamente observó como la macha brincaba de aquí allá, moviéndose independientemente del vaivén del buque.

–"_¿Qué es eso?"-_

Ante sus ojos, y los del general Kakashi, aquellas parecían manchas de aceite, negro, viscoso y de olor fétido, que llovían cada vez más de ese cielo de relámpagos y estruendos. **¿No será petróleo?**

No digas tonterías y no interrumpas.

**Bueno, yo decía, ¿no?**

Bien, sigamos.

Las gotas cada vez fueron más y más, y uniéndose formaron grandes manchas negras que pronto cubrían por todos lados la cubierta del barco, los mástiles, las velas, y, en el peor de los casos, hasta ellos mismos.

El amable Obito, horrorizado y asqueado por igual, vio como esas manchas se movían de allá para acá, hasta le parecía ver manos saliendo de ellas, e incluso algunas quisieron tomarle de los pies.

Un grito de horror se le escapó cuando una de esas manchas le tomó y jaló contra el piso, tirándolo contra el suelo con fuerza y rapidez, pero tuvo suerte y tomó uno de los leños cercanos y lo quemó con él, provocando que la mancha se retorciera y le soltara.

-_"Fuego…"-_ se dijo sonriendo.

Se incorporó y corrió asustado rumbo a la popa, donde vio y escuchó por última vez la voz de su amigo. En el camino las manchas le tocaban la ropa, los cabellos y todo cuanto podían, cada vez más altas, gruesas y humanas.

Parecía una pesadilla, una horrible, peligrosa y cruel pesadilla.

-_"Ka…Kakashi…"-_

Una alegría repentina invadió al antes mencionado al ver aparecer al asustadizo amigo suyo prácticamente intacto; corría presa del miedo, llevando un pedazo de madera con fuego evadiendo las extrañas machas negras que revotaban, reptaban y se estiraban contra ellos.

-_"Obito"-_ suspiró aliviado al verlo llegar casi a un costado suyo. Se sentía extrañamente feliz al verlo ileso.

Ese corto tiempo que pasó lejos de su "ya no mejor amigo", no pudo dejar de pensar en su bienestar, preocupándose en demasía por la torpeza natural que le caracterizaba. Él, por su parte, estaba casi tan asustado y confundido como el propio Obito (sabía disimular mejor) y estaba consciente de que lo que pasaba no era para nada alentador, ni normal.

-_"¿Qué…qué rayos está pasando?"-_ le preguntó de nuevo, y de nuevo el futuro guardia imperial no supo que contestar.

El barco se sacudió ferozmente y el Uchiha cayó de nuevo contra el suelo llenándose de esa sustancia asquerosa y extraña (gritando otra vez al sentir como se le subía por el cuello y el resto del cuerpo); el general dio contra las rodillas, también la mancha quiso envolverlo (se sentía pesada, viscosa, extremadamente repulsiva y pegajosa) pero fue rápido y tomó el fuego que su amigo cargaba (se le había soltado del golpe), alejando esas cosas lejos de él y el "llorón" de Obito.

-_"Gritas como niña, Obito"- _bromeó el futuro general.

-_"¿Cómo puedes bromear con eso?"-_ bramó molesto y sonrojado, tratando de limpiarse los anteojos.

-_"Toma uno, es muy efectivo"-_ recomendó el espantapájaros tomando un pedazo de madera que botó de dios sabe dónde le prendió fuego y se lo ofreció al llorón.

De alguna manera el fuego había sido lo más efectivo en contra de lo que sea que era eso, él (el general Kakashi) había intentado con golpes con sus manos u otras cosas, o simplemente alejándose de ellos, pero el llorón de Obito había dado con el punto clave, el fuego.

–"_No grito como niña"-_

Estuvieron un tiempo huyendo de lo que sea que enfrentaban de tal forma que olvidaron el resto del problema, los demás factores; uno de ellos, el mar embravecido, que abatía con fiereza el barco, anegaba de vez en vez la cubierta y los arrastraba y golpeaba hasta el margen de la nave, sacudiéndolos con violencia y apagándoles el fuego con que se defendían, entonces tenían que arreglárselas de nuevo hasta que pudieran dar con otras llamas, eso sin contar como los cañones de vez en cuando retumbaban de un lado a otro, ensordeciéndolos, descolocándolos y dañando ocasionalmente la estructura del barco. Afortunadamente habían logrado salir ilesos hasta entonces.

-_"Kakashi, esquiva las balas de cañón"- _recordó el de sangre real al escuchar un estruendo más.

_-"Un problema a la vez, Obito"-_ gruñó el niño moviendo de lado a lado la lámpara de fuego mientras intentaba maniobrar la nave.

-"_Pero…"-_

_-"Si ellos hubieran querido nos hubieran despedazado desde el primer intento…"-_

_-"Entonces…¿por qué?"-_

_-"Nos dan tiempo"-_

_-"¿Tiempo para qué?"-_

Una risa y un estruendo llenaron el ambiente. Extrañamente la bruma se dispersó un poco en la nave, no siendo así alrededor. Un rayo partió el cielo y dio la impresión de dar contra el otro lado del barco, donde la risa surgió.

Impresionados por aquel fenómeno miraron detenidamente hacía el ruido, encontrándose que aquella risa estrepitosa provenía de una figura fantasmal, oscura y etérea que aparecía justo donde el rayo había dado, rayo que extrañamente no había dañado la cubierta del barco.

-_"Sson lisstoss, másss de lo que pensssaba…"- _siseó con voz extraña y mortecina aquella sombra que se movía de lado a lado, a veces rápido y otras lento.

-_"¿Qué…qué eres?"-_ preguntó el Uchiha, sacándose las gafas para limpiarlas y ver mejor.

-_"Los quiero ya, solo lo haces más lento"-_ dijo otra voz, una dulce y refinada que no parecía provenir de ningún sitio.

-_"Déjame divertirme con ellosss un poco…tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo ahí, ssssolo un poco, un poco…"-_

_-"Bien, que se le va a hacer, tenéis razón, no tardéis mucho"-_ contestó la otra voz, desapareciendo con una risita fina y baja, pero terriblemente fría.

Ante eso la mancha fantasmal se convirtió en una capa negra y larga que resguardaba a algún ser de formas raras y delgadas que, sonriendo con descaro, levantaba las manos al cielo y reía como un loco.

-_"Sssi, sssi, al fin un poco de jussssticcccia para mi…"-_

Sus ojos, ocultos aún en la sombra de la capucha, parecieron brillar con un resplandor amarillo que les heló la sangre. Aquella criatura imponía terror, un horror inexplicable que ninguno de los jovencitos había sentido nunca.

Era como ese miedo inexplicable, sin origen aparente, que a veces nos invade, el miedo a lo desconocido, y, en este caso, a un ser distinto a todo lo que conocían, un ser que exhalaba terror con solo moverse, que podía incluso generar las peores pesadillas de solo verlo detenidamente.

Y, verdaderamente, por un instante el futuro general y el de sangre real pudieron ver las peores pesadillas que habían siquiera imaginado, fue solo un segundo en la realidad, pero en su mente pasaron minutos de angustioso sufrimiento pasando las peores cosas de su vida, rodeados del peor temor que uno puede imaginar.

Porque aquel resplandor amarillo cuando los miró a los ojos les envolvió en aquella horrorosa ilusión, dándoles las peores imágenes que podían ver.

Completamente asustados y vencidos dieron de rodillas contra el suelo, envueltos aún en el pánico que la ilusión (tan real como lo que vivían) les había dejado. Sus ojos desorbitados, sus bocas entreabiertas y sus frentes llenas de sudor, eran la clara muestra del horror que acababan de vivir.

De hecho, años después, el general aún tendría recuerdos y sueños no solo de ese ataque, sino también de esa terrible ilusión que le había hecho sentir el más terrible miedo que recordara.

La criatura rio perversamente, despertándolo del miedo y la ilusión que aún le sacudía el cuerpo, vio a un costado suyo y pudo encontrarse a su compañero, que, al igual que él, sudaba y se estremecía mostrando en su rostro los estragos que el temor siembra. Y solo por un instante se pregunto qué clase de pesadilla vería él, pues la suya había sido lo más espantoso que había vivido.

-_"O…Obi…to"- _le habló y movió tratando de traerlo de vuelta, finalmente reaccionó y lo miró aún sorprendido, con lagrimas corriendo por su cara asustada. El general trato de sonreír un poco. Al menos habían sobrevivido al peor susto de su vida, uno que bien pudo haberlos matado.

_-"Sssolo essso, esso es lo único que pueden dar"-_ gritó la voz –_", essssperaba mássss de los hijosss de Ssakumo y Yokina"-_

Escuchar el nombre de sus padres en aquella voz serpentina fue extraño.

-"_Matarlosss pude…fáccccilmente del miedo…pero…pero…quiero jugar otro pocosss másss"-_

Y más extrañó aún fue ver como esas manchas grises (que por un momento las habían olvidado) se estiraban formando el cuerpo de serpientes gruesas y peligrosas que siseaban amenazantes, y otras, las más grandes y apestosas, se unían y erguían formando la imagen desproporcionada de algún ser antropomorfo que seguía siendo tan negro, viscoso y hediondo como las manchas que le originaron, teniendo uno, o dos, o tres ojos que se movían de lado a lado, de arriba abajo en toda la figura rara que se había formado, mientras, a su vez, bramaban por lo bajo, como un grito antes de luchar, aunque no tenía boca por donde emitir sonido.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo raro que acontecía, el general recordaría claramente cómo, aunque había tanto que ver y con que admirarse, lo más impactante hasta ese momento fue observar como de aquella figura que hablaba en siseos salían de sus largas y oscuras mangas serpientes enormes, verdes, amarillas, cafés, moradas, de varios colores y especies, que se unían a las que surgieron de las manchas. De todos esos reptiles la más grande y amenazante rodeó el brazo izquierdo de la criatura y terminó por enroscarse en su cuello desde donde mostraba su bífida y venenosa lengua, hasta parecía sonreír. La serpiente terminó por descubrirle el rostro a la criatura.

El general ahora recordaba claramente aquel rostro pálido que se le antojó como una de las pieles más blancas que había visto, también rememoraría nítidamente los ojos penetrantes y amarillos que eran tan serpentinos como los de las propias víboras que se arrastraban por el piso mientras los cabellos negros y largos de la criatura se agitaban por el viento y la sonrisa se le ensanchaba más al verlos tan indefensos ante semejante ejercito.

-_"Al fin…al fin un poco de jusssticccia y diversssión para nosssotross"-_ gritó aquel ser pálido y tétrico –_", al fin…al fin un poco de diversssión para mi"-_ y rio perversamente, acabando así con su discurso y dando inicio a su juego-venganza, al menos una parte de ella.

Tampoco fue fácil de olvidar para el general Kakashi esa risa diabólica y psicópata, así como esos ojos serpentinos y amarillos que le atormentarían en sus más terribles pesadillas.

Envuelto en los recuerdos, que al fin regresaron con claridad dándole por fin la certeza de que esos seres que enfrentaban eran los mismos de aquella vez, y a punto de entrar a esa reunión de emergencia con el resto de los interesados en el palacio del rey Itachi, el general Kakashi se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en su ojo, ardiéndole como cuando recién se la hicieron.

El ardor de la cicatriz, al igual que las pesadillas-recuerdos, era otro signo que también se presentaba desde hace poco. La herida de su ojo ardía y le picaba como cuando niño, y le preocupaba, ¿qué significaba? También estaba la más reciente, la de su brazo, que si bien la cicatriz no era tan notoria como la de su rostro (de hecho la dulce Sakura hizo tan excelente trabajo que la herida solo era un rastro efímero que casi ni se notaba), seguía causándole ese picor extraño y molesto, casi tan fuerte como la de su parpado izquierdo.

Aquel ser de piel pálida y ojos amarillos, de quien ya sabía el nombre, Orochimaru, el autor de sus peores pesadillas y de la muerte de su mejor amigo, por fin dada la cara, por fin regresaba.

Su regreso en otros días, años o incluso meses antes, le habría generado solo alegría, felicidad insana originada por el placer que da la venganza, una añorada desde hace tanto. Pero, a diferencia de lo que años anteriores pensaba, hoy no solo estaba esa necesidad de vengar la muerte de su amigo, sino también el temor, la desazón, la incertidumbre y preocupación que da la inseguridad, la duda de no saber si se podrá salvar lo que uno más ama.

-Sakura…_Obito…¿acaso, volverá a pasar?-_

Tenía miedo de perderla, no solo en brazos de alguien más, o en el inmenso océano al que tal vez regresaría, sino también en la inminente guerra que se aproximaba, pero la defendería, lucharía por ella, tal cual su padre lo había hecho por su madre. Pero esta vez era un poco más complicado que con su madre, Eriko, y su padre, Sakumo, porque esta vez lo peor de todo es que ella, la supuesta dama amada a quien salvar, estaba implicada en todo eso.

Era obvio que Sakura, al igual que él, estaban inmiscuidos en los intereses de esos extraños seres que buscaban Dios sabe qué. Era evidente por el baile y por aquella tormenta, donde esa serpiente se le enroscaba en el cuello, donde aquella mujer poseyó su delicado cuerpo, que Sakura también tenía mucho que ver en todo lo que pasaba.

Cuando perdió a su querido amigo Obito el guardia imperial nunca superó el no poder salvarlo, el haberlo perdido, pero vivía con la esperanza de poder vengarse a sabiendas de que algún día encontraría al culpable y le haría pagar por ello así diera su vida en ello; perder la vida no le importaba o preocupaba mucho antes, porque ¿qué tenía que perder si ya no le quedaba ni un ser amado a quien volver a ver o salvar?, porque tenía amigos y seres queridos, sí, pero los hermanos y el general Jiraiya y el resto de sus pocos amigos podrían vivir sin él, y el general no estaba tan atado a regresar por ellos…pero ahora…ahora todo había cambiado, ella, esa sirena atolondrada, había cambiado todo.

-_Obito…¿acaso, volverá a pasar?-_

Porque ahora el general si tenía algo importante que perder, o que salvar, o alguien por quién regresar de la batalla; porque ahora la tenía a ella, a su dulce, ingenua y pequeña sirena de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y extrañas e inquietantes costumbres y ocurrencias.

-Sakura-

Una dulce e ingenua doncella marina que le hizo comprender mejor las palabras de Obito y las acciones de su padre; porque él ahora si tenía a alguien a quien defender, alguien por quién luchar y regresar, la tenía a ella, a Sakura.

-_Obito…¿acaso, volverá a pasar?-_

Temía no poder defenderla, temía perderla igual a como perdió a su mejor amigo en aquella batalla, ¿y si se repetía la historia?, no, no lo permitiría…tendría que ser el héroe que prometió ser, el que tenía el deber y la obligación de serlo. Un héroe verdadero…aquel que está dispuesto a dar la vida por los otros, aún a pesar de la suya misma.

_-No…no será igual que antes, no Obito, no esta vez-_

&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

…_**.**_

…

(El foro, la florería de Ino, está solo, o prácticamente, en ella la propietaria va y viene como león enjaulado mientras su regordete amigo espera pacientemente en una de las sillas).

Hum…¿y ahora que hacemos Ino? U.u

**¿Cómo que qué?, pues iniciar de una vez… O.ó**

Pero no ha llegado nadie. u_u

**¡Pues ya no vendrá nadie! O.Ó**

Entonces…¿qué hago?

**Pues tú eres el invitado y a quien dejaron este sobre, así que a ti te toca…**

Pero ¿y tu…?

**Es mi casa y negocio, solo estoy para atender al cliente.**

Entonces, ¿lo hago todo yo solo?…¿y si no me sale bien?

(Ino suspira)

**Venga pues Chouji, si serás…está bien, te ayudo.**

Gracias…de haber sabido invito a Shikamaru y ya seriamos tres.

**Si, seguro que vendría corriendo…**

Pues uno nunca saben(esperanzado) n.n

**Hum, iluso, venga pues, empieza ya que estoy cansada.**

(Chouji carraspea e Ino le limpia las migajas de papas fritas del vestuario)

Buenos días, se preguntaran, ¿dónde están la narradora-autora y Kakashi sensei y Sakura?

(Ino suspira desesperada)

Pues es una larga historia, verán, todo empezó cuando…

**Las chicas están indispuestas **(interrumpe) **y la frente y el vago-sensei siguen sin reportarse de su "rápido" viaje a Suna.**

Bien, es el resumen n_nU

**Si, no hay que darle tantas vueltas, entre más rápido termine más rápido me voy.**

Pero es tu casa ¿cómo te vas a ir?

**Ash…es un decir u_ú**

Oh…ok n.ñU, pero no te enojes…

**No estoy molesta, solo…solo quiero terminar esto ya.**

Bueno, bueno.

**Anda, prisa, ¡prisa hombre!**

Si, ejejeje…bien este…¿qué decía, dónde me quedé? ¿a ver?

**¡Por dios, ¡dame eso! **

(Le quita el sobre y lee)

"**Querido amigo Chouji, estamos avergonzadas por no poder…bla bla bla, esperamos Sakura ya esté, bla bla bla, Ino te ayudara tan linda que es…", bien al menos tienen buena vista…**

Jejejeje

"**bla, bla, bla, esperamos que nos disculpen los lectores, bla bla bla…" bueno estos son las respuestas a los comentarios **(los señala) **leámoslos y terminemos…**

Creo que eso no era lo que autora-narradora quería y…

**Si, si, pero yo quería un novio rico, gracioso y que me escuchara, y mira, que me quedé con Shikamaru…**

Jejeje, Ino, Shikamaru es un buen hombre, es inteligente, amable, buen amigo, confiable…

**¡Ándale!, ¿por qué no sales con él? **

Venga, Ino, no seas pesada…u/./ú

**Era una broma, ¿ya?, digo que nadie tiene "exactamente" lo que quiere, así que está bien…**

Bien…bien…leamos los comentarios.

**Ay, tu tan lindo, siempre apoyándome.**

(Lo abraza, Chouji se sonroja y sonríe y empieza a leer)

K2008SEMPAI: Pues lamentablemente tardamos hasta marzo para la continuación U_U, lo sentimos mucho, pero lo bueno es que ya lo hicimos n.n, con respecto a lo que hará en Suna ese par, pues ni idea, bueno, tenemos una ligera idea…pero mejor no la reservamos…en fin, no hay verdad que no salga a la luz, así que paciencia…

**K2008SEMPAI: Pues seguiras extrañando un poco los golpes de Sakura, aunque solo a ti se te ocurre extrañarlos o_O, en fin, que Ino nos pidió que te digamos que no te hagas que la virgen te habla porque sigue esperando a que vengas a ayudarle de una vez por todas, que no se traga eso de el golpe incapacitante de tu practica, ¡que no es pretexto! "Y no lo es, FLOJA", así que dice que si vienes por favor !**

ASPHIOS DE GEMINIS: Gracias por su apoyo. A ver a ver, si, cuando los abuelos hablaban de los muebles era precisamente por sus planes "a futuro" de la relación del general y la sirena, jejeje; el baile, el baile, hum, pronto sabremos que pasó realmente, paciencia , y bueno, esperemos y si, que el general logre el amor con su sirenita…

**TAMYY NAKATSUKASA HATAKE: Gracias por sus buenos deseos, gracias a dios estamos muy bien y nos la pasamos tranquilos en las fiestas decembrinas xD, nos tardamos mucho en actualizar, jejeje, pero si fue por una buena razón, después la aclararemos; si, nosotras tampoco queremos que la sirena regrese T_T, pero el tiempo lo dirá…mientras a seguir con la historia n.n**

HISTORYHOUND: Jejeje, pues hacemos el intento de no cambiar mucho las personalidades del personaje, de por si el contexto es extraño, jejeje, es un alivio para nosotras saber que vamos por buen camino y los personajes son "creíbles" en sus actitudes n-n…por otro lado estamos contentas de ayudarla en la ampliación de su léxico español y la felicitamos pues cada vez es mejor su forma de redactar n.n en español y agradecemos infinitamente su esfuerzo y detalle.

**KKSHIFANATIC: Si verdad?, nosotras también nos sorprendemos del grado de "control" que ha tenido el general xD, ajjaja, si se ha ganado su medalla de bien portado en este fic, por algo es un AU xD, jajja, xD…en fin, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad al cuento, esperamos siga leyéndolo y muchas gracias de nuevo, ¡es que estamos muy contentas y emocionadas con tener nuevos lectores-seguidores! Saludos. **

Bien, son todos, gracias a todos los que leen la historia y…

**Si, si, si, ya, ya…**

Bueno, ¿qué sigue?

**Pues, generalmente hablan del invitado.**

(Chouji se siente orgulloso y espera por las preguntas)

**Pero como no hay muchas cosas interesantes esta vez…pues…**

(Chouji se desinfla)

…**terminemos de una vez…**

Pero…Ino…creo que venían preguntas dirigidas a mi e instrucciones para que las contestara…u.u

**Pues sí, pero como te digo, yo me quedé con Shikamaru así que…**

Bien, bien, he entendido u_ú

**Perdona Chouji, es que estoy algo cansada…**

¿Por…?

**Pues no he tenido ayuda últimamente y…**

Y ¿autora-narradora?

**Ah…esas locas afortunadas…quedaron incapacitadas…ya sabes el embarazo y eso…**

¡INO!

**¿Qué?, como no pueden hacer mucho pues les ayudo y…**

No, no, es que se suponía, y dice ahí en las instrucciones, que ellas querían dar la noticia…

**Oh, oh, jejeje, lo siento !, el cansancio n_nU!**

Bueno, pues ya que…

**Pues más vale que se enteren de mi…ahí les va: la autora-narradora está en "estado interesante"**

De hecho creo que por eso tardó tanto esta vez en dar el siguiente cap…¡por cierto ya saldré yo!

**¡Y yo!**

Pero bien, que al menos aún faltan de saberlo Sakura y Kakashi sensei…

**Si, seguro…**

¿Por qué?

**Con lo de chismosos que hay…yo nomás decía…**(rueda ojos y se tuerce el mechón de cabello)

Oh…pues…(sospecha)

**Pero bueno, no importa…que estoy muy cansada y no quiero extenderme con tanto bla bla bla…**

Vaya, quien lo diría…

**¡Chouji!**

Digo, es raro escucharte decir eso, jejeje, solo bromeaba…

**Hum u_ú**

Debería contarle a Shikamaru, seguro que no me cree.

**¡Chouji!**

En fin, por último la autora-narradora agrega que espera y ya estar más "cómoda" y poder trabajar más y "subir" capítulos más continuamente, además de presentarse adecuadamente en las notas…por mi comprendo, no me siento ofendido por su ausencia chicas, no tienen porque disculparse y estoy contento con…

**Si, sí, ya, ya, que estoy cansada…**

Jejeje, en fin, creo que Shikamaru tampoco tiene lo que él quería.

**¡Oye!**

Jejejeje, en fin, nos vemos pronto…

(Chouji se despide y corre para librarse del enojo de Ino, Ino furiosa lo sigue)

**¡Chouji, ven acá y explícame y discúlpate por eso!**

(Y el estudio, la florería, se cierra)

(La autora-narradora desde un lugar se despide)

(Hasta pronto).


	18. Capítulo 18

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

…**.Cualquier parecido con la realidad, cuento, novela, video y/o película es pura coincidencia…..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

El general Jiraiya no hacía otra cosa que ir y venir por la sala como un león enjaulado preocupado y alerta. Aún esperaba para que la mayoría de los del consejo llegaran por los recientes hechos, dígase el ataque de Orochimaru y Ela en la fiesta del palacio.

La mayoría no sabía, ni siquiera sospechaba, la clase de peligro a la que se enfrentaban, pero él sí; como hombre vivido y experimentado al menos sospechaba quien era el culpable de arruinar la otrora feliz velada.

**Tan linda que estaba la fiesta.**

Hacía años que tristemente esperaba que sucediera, ya que por mucho que deseara que no ocurriera simplemente pasaría, prueba evidente era el recuerdo de años atrás, cuando encontró al pequeño "espantapájaros" flotando en un trozo de madera carcomido por el fuego. Fue en aquel momento cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba pasando.

Recordaba el rostro cansado, ensangrentado y triste del pequeño Hatake, sintiendo alivio al encontrarlo, pero igualmente se le revolvió el estómago de arriba abajo al recordarle el inevitable regreso de Ela.

Nunca se arrepintió tanto de no tomarse un día de descanso y navegar (y eso que el general se arrepentía de muchas cosas); recordaba claramente cómo fue que yendo en el barco rumbo al reino Uzumaki sintió esa desazón y desasosiego que le venía cada vez que pasaban cosas terribles. El mar se agitaba ansioso, como si estuviera deseoso de contarle el porqué de su agitación, porque sí, el ermitaño sabía leer lo que nosotros ya olvidamos: el lenguaje de la naturaleza.

El general se asustó al verlo, porque era evidente que sólo existían pocas cosas por las que algo tan orgulloso y poderoso como el océano admitiría tener preocupación por ellas. Entonces el mar le susurró lo ocurrido con el espantapájaros y el llorón.

Decidió regresar cuanto antes, y lo hizo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la tragedia: perdió a uno de sus pupilos mientras que el otro sobrevivió a duras penas, no sin marcas que le acompañarían por el resto de su vida. Al menos le quedaba el orgullo de haberles entrenado y lograr con ello la supervivencia del general Hatake y que Obito lograra ser lo que siempre quiso ser: un héroe.

Realmente pasaron muchos años después para que el ermitaño se enterará de lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día, pues literalmente hablando, era más fácil entablar conversación con las piedras que con el general Hatake.

Le contó cómo fue que estando completamente rodeados de aquellas "criaturas" que se convirtieron en serpientes silbantes y amenazadoras, Obito logró ser héroe que siempre quiso ser al salvarle a costa de su propia vida.

Los truenos resonaban intermitentemente, los rayos iluminaban el cielo y la niebla se arrastraba de lado a lado por la nave, dando luz y claridad a su caprichoso antojo, solo donde ella quería. La lluvia había disminuido dejando solo al rocío la tarea de refrescarlos.

Aquellos seres extraños y humanoides, cual homúnculos de alquimista, se volcaban en contra de ellos, queriéndoles sostener, apretar y tirar de sus cuerpos, mientras las serpientes hacían lo suyo amenazándoles con estrangularlos o morderlos, llenándoles de su peligroso y ardiente veneno; extraña y perturbadoramente el hombre pálido seguía parado impasible, aun con aquella gran serpiente alrededor de su cuello; pasivo, como esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su gran participación. Aquella tranquilidad en él era reconfortante como perturbadora para el pequeño Hatake, pues si bien era un alivio no tenerle aun como un enemigo más (con los que tenían era bastante) también no le agradaba, pues era como si les vigilara, como si los analizara, como si se divirtiera con ellos como lo hace un gato con su presa antes de devorársela.

Mientras tanto, nuestros pequeños y vulnerables héroes: "el espantapájaros" y "el llorón", se las arreglaban para sobrevivir a tal odisea. En ocasiones no era tan difícil, la astucia y agilidad le ayudaban al futuro general, mientras que la persistencia y el orgullo evitaban que el dulce Obito se rindiera (nunca podría quedar menos que el presumido de su amigo Kakashi), sin embargo, también había ocasiones en que salir de aquello, y no digamos ilesos, se complicaba de sobre manera.

A mitad de la batalla el pequeño Hatake estaba tan preocupado por su atolondrado camarada que apenas y recordaba que tenía que velar por su propia seguridad, pues su amigo era tan torpe, y, sobre todo, lo subestimaba tanto que no podía quitarle la vista de encima y procurar ir en su ayuda.

Aunque cabe decir que cualquiera que lo viera sentiría lo mismo; se le veía luchando a duras penas contra los vistosos reptiles y/o esquivando los ataques de aquellos homúnculos negros. Era tan torpe que el evitarlos parecía más suerte que destreza.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando una enorme pitón cayó desde lo alto, apresando las piernas del atolondrado Obito, piernas que terminaron por entrar en el hocico de aquel ofidio. Afortunadamente el general Hatake logró salvar a su amigo de ser casi "tragado" por la enorme víbora de color rojo, acto que se le complico no poco, cabe decir.

-"¡_Obito!"-_ lanzó un grito ahogado al ver cómo era tragado. Ante el descuido que le provocó la imagen los enemigos aprovecharon y se le lanzaron encima.

-_"Va a partirme"-_ dijo el Uchiha tratando de patear por dentro a la serpiente e intentando golpearla en la cabeza con cualquier cosa, un tronco, una bandera, un barril, cualquier cosa a la mano, pero aquel reptil solo apretaba más sus piernas –_ ", quiere hacerlo, me partirá en dos_"-

Al ver a su amigo luchar y luchar inútilmente en contra de ser devorado, como pudo se deshizo de esos humanoides viscosos que trataban de arrastrarles con ellos a saber Dios donde. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar donde su amigo, comenzó a tirar de aquella serpiente que se comía cual vil pájaro al llorón de su amigo.

Frustrado de no poder lograr mucho y escuchando los ruidos cada vez más lejanos y esporádicos de Obito (se le dificultaba mucho respirar), gritó lleno de frustración y dolor.

-"_¡No, no, así no; no mueras así Obito!"-_

El cruel Orochimaru rio a carcajadas ante su frustración, tanto así que ordenó con su mano alta que cesaran el ataque el resto de sus compinches, solo por el gusto de que el pequeño Kakashi se centrara por completo en la inutilidad que sus intentos tenían al querer evitar que su amigo fuera devorado por aquel reptil.

Con la crueldad y lo grotesco que era el disfrute que aquel ser pálido tenía ante su desesperación, miedo e impotencia, el pequeño general no podía sino sentirse peor: ¡su amigo moriría devorado por una serpiente viscosa, escamosa, roja, enorme y asquerosa!, ¡no podía ser verdad! ¡Encima de todo aquel tipo se burlaba de ellos!

Completamente hundido en su desdicha dejó de luchar, cerró y se talló los ojos con la sucia y cenicienta manga de su saco y se sentó en la madera del barco.

-_"Perdona Obito…creo que tienes razón, al final…solo…solo soy un tonto cobarde"-_

-_"¡Idiota!, ¿justo ahora que necesito que seas un genio te das por vencido?"-_

_-"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"-_ le gritó perdiendo esa tranquilidad e indiferencia que siempre le acompañaba.

Pasmado de verlo tan distinto, Obito le tuvo compasión y trató de animarlo _-"usa tu cerebro, piensa en algo"-_ le ordenó tranquilamente –_", siempre lo haces, recuerda: nunca te rindas, no seas tan cobarde, siempre se puede luchar"-_

De alguna manera se reconfortó un poco -_"no te muevas, solo lo empeoraras"-_ le exigió incorporándose dispuesto a luchar por su amigo.

-_"¡Y quieres que deje que me trague!, ¡jamás!"-_

El intranquilo niño sonrió un poco, pues la persistencia de luchar seguía intacta en su amigo Uchiha, igualmente el orgullo que le caracterizaba y le dificultaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

-_"Ayúdame desde dentro"-_

Lucharon cuanto pudieron, pero aquel pitón nunca aflojó su interés en devorárselo. Aquella lucha era tan desesperante que ninguno de los niños reparó en el hecho de que los enemigos se habían detenido solo para verlos salir del problema. Finalmente no pudieron hacer mucho, no quedándoles de otra más que simplemente cortarla con algo.

_-"Córtala, córtale la garganta con algo"- _dijo Obito ante el crujido que sus huesos ya empezaban a emitir –_", y hazlo pronto"-_ , dejó de moverse siguiendo el consejo de Hatake, pues no le quedaba de otra que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que necesitaba plenamente de su ayuda.

_-"Es la mejor idea que has tenido"-_ admitió el futuro general _–", pero tengo un problema:_ _¡maldita sea, no tengo nada para abrirla_!"- berreó dolido.

El llorón soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, el dolor de ser aplastado era mucho y muy desesperante, pero logró tranquilizarse un poco confiando en que Kakashi siempre lograba encontrar una solución, confió plenamente en él.

La serpiente ya iba cerca de su cadera, clavándole poco a poco aquel par de colmillos en la piel, que si bien no le envenenaban, no dejaba de dolerle.

**Pobre Obito, que mal le ha ido…**

Y lo que le falta…

**Pobrecillo.**

El atrapado púber miró a su rescatador y se admiró y hasta enterneció al verlo tan desesperado -_"tranquilo"- _ le susurró –_", tranquilízate, te ayudará a pensar mejor; tómate tu tiempo, te esperaré, no tengo a donde ir"-_ le dijo en una sonrisa que desapareció en una mueca de dolor ante un leve crujido.

-_"Algo, algo con que cortarla…"- _ y el general recordó aquella pequeña daga que guardaba entre sus ropas, simplemente por no salir sin nada con que defenderse por si pasaba algo (siempre era muy desconfiado).

**¿Para qué?, es decir, ¿realmente quién se atrevería a dañar a un pequeño niño?**

Pues nunca se sabe…

Bueno, el caso es que su desconfianza o precaución le salvó la vida a su amigo miope; justo cuando aquella pitón rojiza y enorme subía hasta la altura del pecho (lo cual era más peligroso pues podría sofocarle al aplastarle los pulmones) logró sacar su pequeña y efectiva daga y clavarla precisamente donde la serpiente iniciaba y comenzó a cortar la piel con aquella daga.

Ni decir de lo mucho que se esforzó, pues más que piel de serpiente aquello parecía piel de cocodrilo; optó por otro punto, la unión de los labios, donde eran más delgadas las escamas, finalmente lograron abrirla, Obito tirando desde dentro y él desde fuera. Cuando tuvieron éxito sonrieron ante su pequeño logro, y el adjetivo es pequeño, pues aquello apenas empezaba.

-_"¿Tanto te preocupa el llorón que por poco te matan varias veces, espantapájaros?"-_ le preguntó el hasta entonces pasivo Orochimaru, pero el hijo de Sakumo no respondió –_"Te he preguntado algo, ¡contéssstame!"-_ silbó con desprecio.

-_"No te importa"-_ le contestó finalmente con grosería.

Una mueca de enojo se dibujó en el hombre pálido y caminó decidido pensando ya en como lo mataría.

–"_Essstupi…"-_

-_"Tranquilo mi Orochimaru, tranquilo"- _el hombre-serpiente frenó en seco, postergando sus ansias de asesinarlos -". _Para sed alguien que se preocupa tanto por vuestro compañero, vos sed bastante grosero, mi dulce pequeño"- _y aquella dulce voz hablaba con cierta alegría –_", pero su descortesía e incluso falta de cuidado en su seguridad personal, no aminora nada su ansiedad y deseo de velar por la seguridad de su amigo. Eso es…admirable, digno de un verdadero guerrero"-_

Y la mueca de coraje del ser pálido cambio ante las palabras dulces de aquella voz invisible, pues bien sabia el significado que guardaban.

-"_Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, el hijo de Sssakumo, los quieresss…"-_

_-"Tratadlo bien, es solo un pequeño"-_

La carcajada se arrancó de los labios del tal Orochimaru, su brazo se irguió y aquella serpiente enorme que descansaba en su cuello bajó por el convirtiéndose en una filosa y amenazante espada.

-_"Ma-ma-magía negra"-_ habló Obito apenas logró sacarse al homúnculo de encima –_", eso es magia negra"-_

_-"Hasta ahora te das cuenta"-_ murmuró Hatake con un tinte de burla.

Antes de siquiera tener tiempo de reírse de la cara del Uchiha, su enemigo se lanzaba en carrera en contra de ellos, embistiéndolos con aquella gran y poderosa espada. Trataron de defenderse, pero su única opción era huir hasta encontrar algo con que defenderse.

Los siguió por todo el barco, dándoles estocadas que apenas pudieron esquivar, rodaron varias veces por el suelo escondiéndose del filo de la espada con cuanto encontraran. Orochimaru parecía disfrutar de la carrera, estaba tan emocionado que incluso no le importaba desmembrar a sus propios aliados, los cuales parecían darse cuenta y huirle.

Hatake tomó la mano de su amigo y lo llevó con él, internándose en la neblina que por el momento les ayudo de algo. Gracias a la niebla habían logrado esconderse con cierta suerte debajo de una mesa en algún rincón de la nave.

-_"Nos quiere matar Kakashi, nos quiere matar"-_ susurró Obito.

-_"Y apenas te das cuenta…"-_ murmuró.

Antes de siquiera poder reír ante lo gracioso del comentario de su amigo, Hatake vio como una espada atravesaba a la mitad la mesa en la que estaban, cortándoles unos cuantos cabellos en el trayecto, inmediatamente salió disparado del lugar.

Obito gritó no solo del susto, sino también de una herida que le abrió la espada en la pierna izquierda, afortunadamente no era tan profunda, pero si lo suficientemente larga como para menguarle el paso y dolerle bastante (iba desde debajo de la rodilla hasta cerca del tobillo).

Sin embargo el espantapájaros no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo echó de menos unos cuantos metros lejos de la mesa donde el pobre y cortado Obito no pudo salir presa del dolor. Cuando notó su ausencia dio media vuelta y miró como el malvado Orochimaru se encontraba sobre la mesa, con la espada clavada con fuerza en la madera, regocijándose del llanto y el ruido de dolor que al pobre Obito le salía, ¡y que hasta entonces notaba!

-_"Lo matara, de verdad que lo hará"-_ susurró inconscientemente al ver como aquel hombre-serpiente desencajaba la espada, tardándose un poco en ello, pues realmente la había clavado con fuerza –_"lo matara, sal de ahí…sal de ahí…"-_

Pero su amigo apenas y podía moverse un tanto asustado por la escandalosa sangre que le brotaba de la ardiente y reciente herida que lo inmovilizaba.

Uchiha Obito nunca había tenido una herida tan larga, palpitante, ardiente y dolorosa como aquella; entre la sorpresa de verse las ropas tan llenas de rojo, el ardor espantoso que le nació de la herida, la risa macabra del hombre-serpiente mientras producía el trac-trac de la espada al intentar sacarla de la madera, simplemente no podía hablar o moverse, simplemente estaba inmóvil por el dolor y el miedo, era como un pequeño cachorro malherido esperando a ser comido.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño Kakashi se preocupó con mayor seriedad; realmente el pobre Obito iba a morir en esos momentos y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo; estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para siquiera llegar a tiempo y sacarlo de ahí o golpear al paliducho.

Fue cuando maldijo ser tan bueno en medir distancias, causas y efectos, pues en aquel momento su genialidad solo le servía para visualizar lo inútiles que sus esfuerzos serían al querer salvar a su amigo. Desesperanzado se dejó caer de rodillas contra la madera dándose por vencido, llorando de frustración y dolor.

-_"Es inútil…cualquier cosa que haga no servirá…Obito…¡por que no puedo ayudarte!"-_

Y entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo resonando con fuerza en su cabeza; palabras de un evento lejano. Fue durante un ejercicio de entrenamiento, en parejas debían realizar una menta, para la cual cualquier posibilidad de ganarle al general Jiraiya ya no existía; su lógica le decía que lo mejor era simplemente rendirse, pues su genialidad solo le servía para visualizar lo inútiles que sus esfuerzos serian al querer ganar.

-_**"…nunca te rindas, no seas tan cobarde, siempre se puede luchar"**__-_

Aquellas palabras originalmente las dijo su compañero Uchiha cuando intentó convencerlo para que se rindieran, las dijo con tanto coraje y arrojo que realmente parecía un honorable héroe sacrificándose por el bien de la humanidad, y, aunque momentáneamente le sorprendió, cualquier atisbo de admiración se fue cuando su amigo se lanzó tontamente en contra del general, lográndose solo un buen golpe y un moretón, pero que igualmente le sirvió a él para visualizar una pequeña posibilidad de éxito ante el descuido del ermitaño. Realmente ese arrojo tonto, estúpido, inesperado e inútil, había logrado generar una pequeña posibilidad (al parecer el efecto sorpresa se le daba muy bien al atolondrado Uchiha), al final esa pequeña posibilidad le sirvió y supo lograr la meta, por supuesto que nunca admitió la gran importancia que el estúpido acto de "el llorón" había tenido en todo eso.

-_**"…nunca te rindas, no seas tan cobarde, siempre se puede luchar"**__-_

Aquellas valerosas palabras le vinieron de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que Obito, aunque llorón y vulnerable, nunca se daba por vencido; nunca, ni siquiera en esos momentos donde infructuosamente trataba de salir de ahí y salvarse. Moqueando de dolor y miedo el incansable Uchiha se movía lentamente, tan poco a poco que nunca podría salir con vida del filo de la espada del hombre-serpiente.

-_"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?…si tan solo tuviera algo para golpearlo o distraerlo…"_-

Como suele pasar en la mayoría de las historias (**y esta no es una excepción**) una vocecilla seguida de un relámpago le trajo la solución, esa respuesta que el mismo guardaba dentro de él y no sabía, o no recordaba.

Fue entonces que recordó aquel lejano relato en la voz de su madre que contó cuando le preguntó porque tenía el cabello de color gris y no se conformó con él –pues porqué te pareces a tu padre- que le dio entre sonrisas cálidas y sinceras; aquel cuento donde le narraba el regalo que los de su linaje tenían, o podían tener.

**¿Vas a narrar otro cuento?, a este paso nunca terminaremos la historia original…**

¡Silencio!, es importante, además de cortita.

**¡Pero es que ya pospusiste mucho la historia!, ya quiero saber cómo va la sirena y el general...**

Pues sí, pero no te quejes, que yo solo sigo lo que TU escribiste.

**Oh…ah…si, si, yo lo escribí, se me olvidaba, jejeje.**

Loca…

**Ya, ya, cuenta, cuenta.**

Decía, antes de ser tan inútilmente interrumpida, que el general recordó aquel relato donde su madre le narró el regalo que los de su linaje podían llegar a tener.

_-"…bien, bien. Te contaré cómo es que tú y tu papá tienen ese color de cabello tan particular. Pues bien, que todo empezó hace muchos pero muchos años, cuando la abuela de la abuela de la abuela de tu abuela…bueno, hace muchísimo tiempo. Resulta que tu abuelita, que era muy bonita, también era muy extraña."_

_-"Nació una noche de tormenta, precisamente por esto dicen que le vino el gusto de bañarse en la lluvia, especialmente cuando caían rayos. Esta afición tan extraña le siguió hasta el último día de su vida"._

_-"Cuando era niña realmente el bañarse en la lluvia no era tan…problemático para su padre, excepto por el hecho de que podía morir por una descarga eléctrica, pero bueno, se lo tomaba bien; como la mayoría de las cosas, todo cambió cuando se convirtió en una doncella casadera. Pronto tu abuelo se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su belleza, no muchos jóvenes se interesaban en su hija, los pocos que lo hacían se desilusionaban al verla danzando entre la lluvia, los rayos y el lodo, pues se supone que una dama de sociedad que desea contraer nupcias, no precisamente se baña en plena tormenta y termina empapada y con las ropas llenas de sucio y pegajoso lodo."_

_-"Fue entonces que el abuelo, molesto y preocupado porque su hija no le obedecía en desistir de su amor por las tormentas, le prohibió hacerlo, pues nunca se casaría. Sin embargo ella era rebelde, o al menos en eso lo era, pues nunca dejó de hacerlo; el abuelo, preocupado por preservar su linaje y cansado de esperar porque se decidiera a casarse, decidió buscarle un pretendiente en otros lugares donde no la conocieran."_

_-"Aproximadamente un año tardó en dar con el pretendiente idóneo, que era un joven gentil que realmente se enamoró de ella. Sin embargo ella no desea desposarse aún, o al menos, no con él."_

_- "El día de su boda (donde apenas y conocería a su futuro esposo) tuvo una discusión con su padre y huyó de la casa; en plena huida surgió una tormenta espantosa que impidió que fueran en busca de la novia. Según cuentan, la joven se internó en una parte del valle donde se decía los rayos caían fácilmente, por lo que era en extremo peligroso visitarlo en tales condiciones."_

"_En medio de aquella terrible tempestad ella deseó dejar de existir presa de alguno de los rayos, o, en su defecto, no casarse. Un gran rayo serpenteó por el cielo, de esos que se ven de extremo a extremo y parecen serpientes de luz. Aquel relámpago cayó cercano a ella pero no la mató; cuando la luz dejó de cegarla buscó el lugar del golpe del relámpago, pero en su lugar se encontró a un hombre."_

"_Un hombre bien parecido que le preguntó porque estaba tan triste, pues él, desde el cielo, en cada tormenta que hacía, siempre le había visto feliz, danzando en la lluvia, cantando al sonido de los truenos, pero que en esa ocasión no se regocijaba sino que solo sollozaba"_

"_Admirada por tal descubrimiento de saberse observada, simplemente dijo la verdad:"_

"–_Mi padre desea desposarme con alguien que no conozco. Sé que es buen mozo y de buen corazón, pero yo no deseo hacerlo, pues no le amo."_

"_-Aun así algún día tendrás que casarte, siendo tan hermosa, nunca pensé que se te dificultaría hacerlo, además en tu alma se ve que existe el sentimiento puro del amor."_

"_-Sí que lo hay, pero no es de los hombres que estoy enamorada. Siempre he amado la lluvia, los truenos y los relámpagos del cielo. Gusto de la tormenta y amo el rayo que cruza el cielo hiriéndolo, ese es mi amor, por eso es que salgo siempre a verlo y a danzar con él, pues algún día espero unirme a él."_

"_-¿Sabes quién soy yo?"_

"_-Sí, te reconocería donde y como fuera."_

"_-A los míos no se nos permite estar unidos a los humanos, ni siquiera permanecer mucho en tierra."_

"_-Lo imagino, pero si tan solo fuera una vez, solo eso sería suficiente para esperar toda una vida."_

"_Cuando acabó la tormenta ella regresó y pidió perdón al joven y a su padre"._

"_-Perdonarme padre, perdonarme prometido, pero aunque quisiera no puedo casarme, pues ya pertenezco a alguien. Mi esposo vive en el cielo, me visitara en cada tormenta y saldré a verle y algún día, cuando muera, podremos estar juntos nuevamente"._

"_Todos pensaron que aquel cuento solo era una excusa para no casarse o que simplemente se había vuelto loca. Sea como sea, su padre, ante el miedo que le dio perderla en la tormenta, respetó su deseo de no casarse y el joven, que era comprensivo, entendió que jamás podría casarse con ella y hacerla feliz." _

"_Al poco tiempo tuvo un hijo hermoso y sano pero diferente del resto: sus cabellos eran rebeldes y grises, como el gris que acompaña a las nubes antes y después de la lluvia"._

"_Los ancianos del pueblo (que conocían la leyenda de los hacedores de tormenta) supieron que ella decía la verdad, pues según el mito esa cabellera color nube la poseían los "hacedores de tormentas": aquellos rayos convertidos en hombres u hombres convertidos en rayos que esporádicamente bajaban del cielo (cuando se enamoraban de algún virtuoso y especial humano) y lo desposaban."_

"_Fue entonces cuando todos creyeron el relato de la joven, pues aquel niño gris era diferente de cualquier otro niño que antes conocieran; se dice que durante las tempestades el niño salía junto a su madre a danzar en la lluvia e incluso según cuentan, a tocar y crear la electricidad que acompañaban los relámpagos que su padre le daba; esa electricidad que él podía crear, manipular o llamar si bien quería, fue algo que heredó a su progenie, pero que muy pocos recuerdan ya."_

"_El tiempo pasó y la joven envejeció y murió una noche de tormenta, donde según cuentan, el niño (que ya era un adulto) conoció a su padre, pues el rayo convertido en hombre u hombre convertido en rayo, bajó por su esposa, quien desde entonces vive con él en el cielo creando las tormentas que nos dan la vital agua."_

_-"Así que si esos niños vuelven a molestarte con eso de que tienes cabello de anciano, tu simplemente diles que no es de anciano, sino que eres descendiente de los seres que crean las tormentas y que por eso tienes el cabello de las nubes, y que si te hacen enojar hasta podrías llamar la electricidad que vive en ti y electrocutarles, algo que recomiendo no hagas, pues podrías lastimarte y…."-_

_-"Eriko, si dice eso lo tacharían de loco…deja de contarle esas historias."-_

_-"Pero si tú fuiste quien me la contó a mi"-_

Sakumo sonrió _–"te hubiera contado lo que fuera para que aceptaras ser mi novia-, _y la besó _–", después de todo nada supera en atractivo el ser descendiente de un "hacedor de tormentas…"_- el resto prefirió no verlo, pues, como todo niño, prefirió alejarse antes de que las cosas se tornaran más amorosas entre sus padres.

Nunca pensó en tomarse en serio el relato de sus antepasados, pero necesitaba cualquier cosa, por tonta e inverosímil que resultara, para tener esperanza y ayudar a su amigo.

Fue así que deseó con todo su corazón que la leyenda fuera verdad y realmente poder tener algo "especial" para aprovechar el ambiente de tempestad que les envolvía. Los truenos retumbaban en su cabeza, pues renovaron su aparición con más fuerza e insistencia, casi como si realmente respondieran a su llamado; y, por primera vez, el general tuvo que hacer algo solo con fe y nada más.

El niño cabellos de nube cerró los ojos empeñándose completamente en encontrar cualquier cosa dentro de él mismo para poder salvar a su compañero, corrió rumbo al hombre-serpiente sin otra arma más que solo sus manos desnudas. Y algo maravilloso pasó…

Justo al dar el salto para golpear al cruel Orochimaru (que estaba por asestar la última y decisiva estocada) sintió correr por su cuerpo una energía zigzagueante, poderosa, caliente y picante que caminaba por todo su ser hasta llegar a su mano derecha, donde salía acompañada por un ruido ensordecedor, brincando, chispeante y traviesa, indetenible, que fue desde su mano hasta el costado de aquel hombre-serpiente.

Confundido ante aquel espectáculo que era su mano, el pobre niño no logró evitar totalmente el roce de la espada que terminó por dar contra su ojo izquierdo, hiriéndole el parpado, la ceja y parte de la mejilla. La herida le ardía horriblemente, tan quemante como aquella energía que le recorría. El sangrado que le vino le nubló ambos ojos, siendo el más afectado el izquierdo, donde apenas y podía ver algo.

Aquel movimiento tan intempestivo no fue certero, porque si bien le dio el suficiente tiempo al pobre Uchiha de salir de su escondite, no fue así para el pobre Kakashi que terminó con una seria herida en su ojo, amenazándole con dejarle tuerto. El futuro militar cayó de la mesa, retorciéndose ante el dolor que la herida de su ojo le dejaba, tratando de limpiarlo inútilmente.

Orochimaru, siendo tan astuto como era, apenas logró salir del estupor, aprovechó el descuido y se acercó a él en cuanto logró recuperarse, pues si bien el ataque eléctrico fue una sorpresa y lo hirió en el costado, siendo un hombre experimentado en batallas su instinto logró advertirle lo necesario para evitar un impacto mortal.

Estaba herido, claro que lo estaba, pero no tanto como para no acabar a ese par de tontos, además de que retirarse sin lo que ella, Ela, le había pedido, sería peor que morir por el rayo del hijo de Sakumo.

-"_Mi fiel Orochimaru"-_ dijo la voz con ese tinte molesto que tienen las madres cuando el hijo se porta mal –_", vuestro descuido por poco arruina el plan"-_

_-"Perdonaa…no sssabia que él…fue ssorpressivo y…"-_

_-"Silencio, ya no importa…tuviste suerte, solo fue uno y aún puede salvarse, apresúrate a tenerlo, en minutos se volverá inútil"-_

_-Ssssi…"-_

_-"Toma ese primero, es prioritario, después obtendremos el otro"-_

_-"Esssta bien"-_

El otro niño no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, solo escuchó un chillido intenso; aparentemente algo pasó que la estocada mortal nunca llegó, dándole el tiempo necesario para salir a rastras de la mesa y cojear lo más rápido que podía.

Durante su confundido escape escuchó la voz de Ela y dio media vuelta, limpiando sus gafas del vaho que las empañaba; con sus lentes un poco más útiles, observó con horror como el hombre-serpiente (que llevaba sus ropas rotas, quemadas y su costado tostado, humeante y fétido) tomaba al pequeño Hatake del cuello, elevándolo con coraje y decisión.

-_"Mas te vale que aún sssirva"-_ silbó.

Levantó la espada y la colocó frente a la cara del indefenso Kakashi, entonces el arma se transformó nuevamente en la serpiente, que abriendo su enorme boca clavó sus colmillos alrededor del ojo herido.

El grito desgarrador de Kakashi logró despertar de su estupor al llorón, que horrorizado observó como aquella boca aspiraba una especie de luz que salía del ojo de su amigo.

Apenas dejó de fluir aquel haz de luz, Orochimaru tiró al niño, quien dio contra el suelo quedando inconsciente después de mirar con su único ojo sano, una especie de gema redonda que Orochimaru sacaba de la boca de la serpiente.

-_"Oh…mira, mira, jusssto a tiempo, essss perfecta, ella essstará contenta"-_ enunció feliz guardando la joya –"_; vamosss por el otro…el otro"-_

En ese momento, el dolor, la confusión y el cansancio le vencieron momentáneamente y quedó inconsciente pensando que irremediablemente quedaría ciego en manos de aquel ser.

Despertó en medio de una inesperada batalla: Obito contra Orochimaru.

No sabía cómo rayos había pasado, pero descansaba en la parte alta de uno de los mástiles, en esos lugares donde el marinero vigila la cercanía a puerto.

**Se llama cola y es para el vigía, o eso dice mi ilustración…**

Confío en ti.

**Voy a llorar de emoción.**

Exagerada…Pues bien, continuemos.

Su ojo aun le ardía y sangraba, lo había perdido para siempre, aún estaba ahí pero era como si no existiera, pero eso no era lo único que le pasaba, sus brazos y piernas temblaban y hormigueaban como cuando la electricidad le recorrió, era como estar muy débil, como si en aquel golpe hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas. No sabía que era peor: estar tuerto o no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.

Trató de incorporarse y el mundo entero le dio vueltas y tuvo que tomarse del cerco de la cola; estaba terriblemente mareado y en nada ayudaba el hecho de que el barco se movía bamboleante entre las olas, amenazando con hundirse en cualquier momento.

Bajó como pudo y se acercó al campo de batalla donde los homúnculos y serpientes humeaban o se quemaban en unas llamas que a pesar del agua marina que entraba al barco no lograban extinguirse. El fuego se expandía por el barco haciendo que se hundiera prácticamente derrumbándose en pedazos con cada oleada que lo removía; el púber supo que tenían que salir de ahí urgentemente.

-_"Tómalo Orochimaru, tómalo pronto"-_ escuchó en la voz de Ela –"_, ese corazón orgulloso, valiente y perseverante es necesario; ya sabes qué pasaría si se transforma por completo: su corazón será inútil y tendremos que esperar por otro"-_

_-"Si…sssi…esssperar no sssería bueno"-_

Entre sus mareos pudo ver como el hombre-serpiente se abalanzaba con la larga lengua moviéndose de un lado a otro en contra de Obito, que extrañamente lo esperaba pacientemente; sorprendido de la integridad del antes "llorón", le prestó mayor atención al niño y se dio cuenta de que admirablemente no portaba sus gafas.

_-"También necesitaremos el otro ojo"-,_ volvió a decir Ela.

Instintivamente el malherido jovencito se tocó el ojo sano pensando en qué clase de cosas necesitarían un par de ojos y el corazón de unos niños esa dulce y fría voz y aquel ser paliducho.

-_"Primero tendrás que sacarme el corazón para después ir por Kakashi"- _enunció heroicamente el Uchiha.

Fue entonces que el descolocado Hatake observó a su valiente amigo con más atención, sus ojos eran distintos, no solo por el valor, orgullo y furia que mostraban, o por el hecho de no traer lentes, sino porque ya no eran de color negro, sino de un rojo intenso.

Admirado de ver en tal estado al atolondrado cadete, supo que de alguna manera Obito le había salvado en ese tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, protegiéndole y logrando mantenerle lejos del peligro. Supo también que el Uchiha había cumplido con sus palabras: le regresó el favor de salvarlo y en el trayecto se convirtió en héroe.

_**-"Seré un héroe…, si, seré un héroe…seré de esos valientes de los que se hablan en las leyendas, de los que escriben la historia al salvar al mundo, ese seré yo"-**_

La batalla siguió entre esos dos: Obito se movía mejor de lo que recordaba (de hecho parecía que la herida de la pierna ya ni le molestaba) pero aun así el hombre-serpiente era bastante hábil y le estaba ganando.

_**-"Seré un héroe, un valiente, viviré grandes aventuras y salvaré a muchas personas, tal vez incluyéndote a ti"-**_

_-"Lo cumpliste, lo lograste, realmente lo hiciste Obito"-_ pensó en una sonrisa melancólica y orgullosa –_"; me has superado…pero no dejaré que sea por mucho…"-_

Como pudo se unió a la pelea logrando no ser de mucha ayuda, extrañamente e inesperadamente se sintió feliz al pensar que nunca creyó no ser necesario en una batalla para su amigo Obito.

Repentinamente fue herido justo en su nuevo punto ciego, quedando expenso a los ataques del cruel Orochimaru; entre risas siniestras el hombre-serpiente lo hechizó encerrándole en una especie de circulo de donde no podía salir.

-_"Te arrancaré el ojo, te mataré y dessspuesss tendré el corazón del dragón"-_ cosas como esas decía amenazándole desde metros delante, donde aún peleaba con el Uchiha.

-_"Te lo he dicho, primero tendrás que sacarme el corazón a mí para después ir por Kakashi"- _

El resistente ser serpiente pareció no tomarle importancia y aprovechando un descuido se escabullo arrastrándose como una víbora. Reapareció a pocos metros del encerrado Hatake, con aquella espada mitad arma, mitad serpiente, amenazando con morderle el otro ojo.

Dispuesto a luchar por la poca visión que le quedaba, espero el ataque deseando poder recordar cómo había logrado generar aquel rayo en su mano (que aun hormigueaba por el anterior relámpago).

-_"No quedare ciego sin luchar…no me daré por vencido"-_

Pero nuevamente fue sorprendido por Obito, pues logró traspasar aquella barrera mágica y salvarlo al arrojarlo lejos y quedar él en su lugar, trato de regresar y ayudarlo, pero él no tenía la capacidad para lograr entrar. Orochimaru rio de satisfacción al tenerlo atrapado en su hechizo.

-_"Bien, bien, primero el corazón y después el ojo, será mássss sssenccillo"-_

Por más golpes que dio en contra de aquella pared invisible, no pudo hacer nada, sus puños rojos y sangrantes no lograron abrirle paso y llegar hasta Obito. La gran frustración de saberse inútil le sacudió de nuevo.

-_"Que gran tonto…con todo poder de dragón decides ser primero…tomare tu corazón"_

¡Obito estaba a merced de Orochimaru y era por su culpa!

La serpiente espada mordió en el pecho a su amigo, que levitaba

-_"Vete Kakashi…"_

Lo siguiente no lo recordaba bien, estado tan malherido y lejos simplemente escuchó lejanamente como Obito increpó al hombre-serpiente y, desde lejos, le sonrió deseándole buena suerte, diciéndole las mismas palabras de antaño, aquellas que le animaban siempre a seguir adelante.

_-"Recuerda, nunca te rindas, no seas tan cobarde, siempre se puede luchar; sé el héroe que quise ser y que fue tu padre…se lo que sé que eres."-_

_-"No digas eso, parece como si te despidieras"-_

Era como si Obito le hablara a través de la distancia, pero escuchándolo tan cerca que parecía le susurraba al oído.

_- "No lo hago, sólo te ordeno cosas"-_

_-"Entonces asegúrate de que las cumpla"-_

_-"Lo haré, me he asegurado de que lo logres. Además me llevaré a este tipo conmigo"-_, al decir esas palabras tomó el hocico de la culebra (que ya empezaba a obtener la luz roja de su corazón) el arma-reptil chilló al sentir el amarre de las manos fuertes y calientes de Obito. Orochimaru berreó, pero siguió junto a él, luchando por arrancarle su arma y el corazón.

El malherido Hatake no quería despedirse de su único amigo, mucho menos en manos de un asesino -_"No, no…recuerda…tú me lo dijiste"-_ le dijo entre lágrimas –_", siempre se puede luchar…"-_

-"_Es verdad…pero esta vez luchar y ganar es igual a rendirse"-_

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su punto ciego no estaba más, ¡podía ver claramente como antes! Entonces miró el rostro del Uchiha justo como si estuviera frente suyo y notó como el ojo izquierdo de su amigo sangraba y se veía blanco, como los ojos que no ven.

-_"Te di mi ojo, con ello lograras salir de aquí bien y de esa forma podrás convertirte en héroe y una parte de mi lo será junto contigo"- _Y sonriendo le dejó.

Lo último que recordaba era mirar muchas luces brotar de Obito, y de alguna manera supo lo que significaban, iba a explotar. Una gran explosión resonó y le arrojó muy lejos. Cayó contra el agua, con el fuerte golpe que da el impacto de la tensión superficial. Justo antes de caer exhausto logró asirse de una madera que solitaria flotaba.

_**-"Seré un héroe…, si, seré un héroe…seré de esos valientes de los que se hablan en las leyendas, de los que escriben la historia al salvar al mundo, ese seré yo"-**_

Lejos de él los restos del barco ardían hundiéndose en el océano junto con lo poco o mucho que había quedado de su amigo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquel ser tan misterioso y peligroso de alguna manera había escapado.

_**-"Seré un héroe, un valiente, viviré grandes aventuras y salvaré a muchas personas, tal vez incluyéndote a ti"-**_

Estaba tan mal que no le importaba naufragar o morir en el intento de ser rescatado, lo único que le importaba, y que le hacía llorar de rabia y dolor, era que no pudo decirle a su amigo que no necesitaba esperar hacerse héroe a través de él, porque él ya era uno.

-_"Nunca seré tan bueno como tú, Obito"-_

Esta es una parte del relato de lo que el general Kakashi vivió en el mar en aquella dura batalla. Desde entonces decidió esforzarse un poco para ser digno del sacrificio y confianza que el valiente Obito hizo por él.

Con los años terminó su formación y se convirtió en el general que todos esperaban, guardando celosamente el mundo de recuerdos que fue esa trágica aventura. Era tan cerrado a ese tema que nunca preguntó detalles de su rescate, pues tampoco quería dar detalles de lo que fue su odisea.

Cuando finalmente el ermitaño supo la verdad, solo se enteró de lo que sus sospechas le dictaban. Mirando al ya crecido Kakashi entrar en la sala de reuniones, siguió recordando, viniéndole a la mente la escena de aquella voluptuosa sirena saliendo de entre las aguas a darle las malas nuevas. Era Tsunade, su antigua compañera.

-_"Ve hacia el suroeste a varios kilómetros, es ahí donde ocurrió. Encontraras a uno de ellos: el espantapájaros está muy mal; no se me permitió mucho, bien lo sabes, pero logré curarle lo suficiente para que resista a que llegues por él"-_

Sorprendido de verla de nuevo, no pudo sino solo apreciar su belleza y pensar que lo que pasó realmente fue terrible, pues no se le permitía verla a menos de que realmente fuera necesario (fue un sacrificio que el dio para lograr rescatarla en el pasado), ni tampoco a ella se le permitía interferir en asuntos de los humanos (como a cualquier sirena), siendo la excepción los casos de Ela.

-"_Espera"- _le pidió antes de que desapareciera entre las olas –_", gracias, esperaré verte de nuevo"-_ ella no contestó nada y se hundió en el mar.

Así fue como logró encontrarlo en la inmensidad del océano, pero nunca le contó nada al general Hatake pues mencionar algo relacionado a su amada sirena invidente le estaba negado.

Mientras los recuerdos perturbaban al ermitaño lo mismo pasaba con el espantapájaros, aunque no precisamente por el mismo evento.

-_Sakura…-_ levantó el rostro y tomó su lugar en la sala de juntas, lugar donde ya le habían esperado impacientemente, como siempre. Pensaba en la sirena como otro aspecto que no lo dejaba en sosiego (el otro era el asunto de Ela).

_-"Si, me he divertido mucho. General…yo…muchas gracias por cumplirme su promesa…yo…quería decirle que…yo…regresaré al mar"-_

_-No puedo perderte a ti tampoco…-_

Pero cualquier clase de pensamiento amoroso fue interrumpido cuando el rey Itachi llamó a los presentes a tomar las decisiones para enfrentar lo que sea que enfrentaban.

-General Kakashi, reporte por favor-

Se incorporó derecho y con voz seria agregó -90% de bajas en el escuadrón perimetral, señor. Aproximadamente 34% en la guardia del palacio-

El rey se dejó caer pesadamente contra el sillón, sobándose la cien tratando de aminorar el horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Números, porcentaje, bajas, problemas, son sinónimos.- un enorme suspiro le salió desde lo hondo del pecho, colocó las manos en la mesa y habló con seriedad -, solo tengo una pregunta: ¿qué rayos está pasando?-

Un murmullo bajo se estableció en la sala, cada uno de los presentes deseaba opinar, pero realmente nadie tenía idea de lo que se trataba, excepto los generales, que solo intercambiaban una que otra mirada. El rey, que era paciente y compasivo, perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y los mandó callar.

-¡Silencio!, solo pregunte ¡qué demonios pasó!, solo eso quiero saber eso, ¡acaso es mucho pedir!- La mudez de los presentes apenas y era interrumpida por la respiración agitada del monarca, clara señal de lo afectado que estaba -, acaso no hay nadie que lo sepa-

El general Jiraiya suspiró atrayendo la atención de los presentes y con su timbre ligero y extraño agregó:

-Yo puedo tratar de explicártelo pero, rey Itachi, ¿quiere la versión coherente o la verdad?-

En otra parte del palacio, específicamente en uno de los balcones que daban al mar, estaba la adorable sirena convertida en humana, nuestra heroína. La dulce joven tenía tiempo esperando y esperando para ver salir al general de aquella larga reunión a la que había entrado.

El viento le removía el peinado, del cual muy poco quedaba ya; el vestido seguía tan hermoso y pomposo como al inicio, pero el frio y el miedo le habían hecho olvidarlo.

Cuando el general le pidió lo esperara y la dejo en la sala bajo el cuidado de sus hombres, no resistió la incertidumbre y tuvo que salir al balcón, no solo porque el oleaje intenso le tranquilizaba, sino también porque tenía la duda si su amiga Hinata se presentaría como prometió.

-Por favor, que aún no llegue-

No quería verla y tener que irse antes de despedirse del general, pues aunque su decisión estaba tomada, deseaba decir adiós y tener el placer de ver al humano antes de dejarle para siempre.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de los murmullos y pasos que en la sala se daban. Los invitados se habían ido hacia varios minutos y el área era patrullada por los guardias con cierta regularidad, pero aquellos pasos no eran de militares, sino de los príncipes Uchiha y Uzumaki que iban y venían de un lado al otro.

-¡Es que no puedo creer que no nos dejen entrar!-

-Cállate Dobe, tus gritos no lo resolverán-

-Es que quiero saber, ¡de verás que sí!-

El príncipe Sasuke suspiró por lo bajo, maldiciendo internamente a su hermano al desplazarlo en algo tan importante, ¡que rayos, él también era parte del reino!

Habían tenido una velada interesante, su hermano le pidió midiera sus modales y se comportara lo mejor que pudiera, pues en el baile muy probablemente le presentarían a su prometida: alguna princesa berrinchuda y estúpida.

Malhumorado más de lo habitual, obedeció en lo posible, además de que su incansable amigo Uzumaki era tan egoísta que jamás, jamás, pensaría en deshacer el dichoso baile…

**Y él era tan orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda, por supuesto…**

Así es, eso a pesar de que deseaba que aquello se cancelara de alguna forma, pero además de su orgullo también sabía que para el príncipe rubio anhelaba encontrar a su doncella fantasma, y por supuesto que jamás, jamás, se prestaría a algo como deshacer su oportunidad de oro simplemente para ayudarlo a prolongar más el inevitable encuentro con su futura prometida.

Eso de ser príncipe era un hastío para él, no solo porque no se le daba lo de aparentar ser lo que no era: un noble muy noble, sino también porque si bien era alguien importante en el reino, solo lo era para temas tan insignificantes como el prolongar una alianza con el reino "quiensabequé" poniéndole como cordero a sacrificar en un matrimonio arreglado.

El príncipe Sasuke lo tenía todo claro: era un príncipe que no tenía derecho a ninguna decisión importante (ni siquiera su matrimonio) que su cargo y nobleza podía tener, pero en cambio tenía todas las responsabilidades que su cargo y nobleza podían tener (incluido el matrimonio arreglado).

Vivía frustrado y amargado, pensando y envidiando los días de antaño cuando de niño no se preocupaba por esa clase de cosas y su hermano no era el rey, solo era eso: su hermano. Para su infortunio, la desgracia llegó a la familia real y perdió inesperadamente a sus padres, pero no solo eso, sino que también perdió a su hermano.

El joven príncipe Itachi se vio en la obligación de asumir el cargo más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y si bien se esforzó por seguir al pendiente de su huérfano hermano, las obligaciones, pendientes y cualquier cosa que significaba ser rey le alejaba de él.

A pesar de la distancia, los hermanos seguían amándose tanto o más que cuando niños, pero su relación no era precisamente la mejor. Continuamente discutían. El príncipe Sasuke se amargó tanto perder a toda su familia (porque para él su hermano también se había ido) que ni la compañía del jovial Naruto lograba regresarle su antiguo buen ánimo; en cambio el rey Itachi vivía tan preocupado por su pueblo y por su familia que no tenía tiempo de sentirse relajado.

El rey vivía entre las responsabilidades del reino, el dolor que todo hijo tiene de perder a sus padres, el no poder externarlo (pues debía guardar las apariencias al ser rey), el madurar rápido y ser monarca, y la preocupación y remordimiento de alejarse más del pequeño Sasuke. Día a día notaba como la amargura hacía mella en el corazón de su hermano y él no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo, y, por si fuera poco, cada vez que quería acercarse a él solo conseguían discutir entre los "no te importa" y el "¿por qué no entiendes que soy el rey?".

Pero bueno, que entre tanto drama familiar el príncipe Sasuke encontraba un dejo de tranquilidad, algo que con el tiempo nunca cambió: su amigo Naruto. Pues sí, que a pesar de su eterna amargura, el persistente rubio lograba por lo menos hacer que hablara algo más que los "no te importa" que continuamente daba.

Esa noche, entre tanto desorden y dolor, el príncipe Sasuke no se sentía tan mal como el resto de los presentes, y no es que no se preocupara por lo que pasó, sino por el descubrimiento, o, mejor dicho, por el re-descubrimiento que tuvo: recordó lo mucho que le gustaba pelear en batalla.

Durante la pelea de palacio se vio en la necesidad de enfrentarse a esos "quiensabequé" que eran esas criaturas. Cada pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que sostuvo le avivó el amargado corazón y le alegró el alma. Cada golpe que daba era como una revelación, recordando como antaño amaba las clases de defensa que les impartían por decreto y seguridad.

Cabe decir que cuando niño su actividad favorita era cualquier clase de juego donde se defendiera, él sabía que "eso era lo suyo", incluso muchos se admiraban de la gran destreza que demostraba en cada golpe, en cada estocada de esgrima que daba o en la excelente puntería que tenía, y a pesar de los "es un genio, es casi tan bueno como Itachi", aquello le gustaba tanto que nunca le importó ser comparado con su hermano.

Incluso era tan feliz con sus ejercicios que su padre en cierta ocasión le dijo que parecía más de la rama de los guerreros que de la rama de los monarcas, fue entonces cuando supo que aunque "eso era lo suyo" nunca pasaría de ahí, ya que alguien de la rama noble jamás, jamás, podría ensuciarse las manos en las batallas como lo hacían los de la rama de los guerreros.

Así pues que el pobre príncipe estaba destinado a renunciar a su gran talento y alegría y mantenerse en el papel de príncipe sin tener nada relevante que dar y demostrar.

**Con razón estaba tan amargado…**

Pues si…

Pero bueno, que aquella velada extrañamente fue una revelación para el príncipe, sintiéndose irónicamente feliz y más entusiasta que antes, pues se había dado cuenta de que realmente el defender a su pueblo, bélicamente hablando, fue, era y sería siempre "lo suyo".

Esa noche no se sintió tan relegado, humillado, triste y molesto por no ser llamado a la reunión, pues el joven príncipe había encontrado, o, mejor dicho, recordado lo que mejor se le daba, y justo acababa de tomar la decisión de que desobedecería los estatutos que regían su reino y forjaría la nueva línea de los guerreros de su clan, pues el último de ellos (su primo Obito) había muerto y con él los de su rama.

¡Por fin había entendido su papel en el reino!

La gran revelación se dio no solo al defenderse a sí mismo de aquellos seres extraños, sino también al salvar a una joven pelirroja que no dejaba de seguirle desde entonces. Aunque las muestras de "seguimiento" de su nueva admiradora no le importaban mucho, si era algo importante el haberle salvado, pues le había ayudado a tomar por completo la decisión de separarse de la rama monarca, porque lo haría, le diera o no el apoyo su hermano Itachi.

Pero bien, que entre los comentarios insistentes del príncipe rubio respecto a su admiradora y/o el ser desplazados de la reunión y la compañía no tan deseada de la mujer que salvó (que afortunadamente le había dejado cuando dos tipos fueron por ella), llegaron a ese balcón, pues realmente deseaba despejarse un poco de esos dos.

Cuando menos pensó encontró a su amigo Naruto preguntándole si recordaba a la joven de cabellos rosas que encontraron en el antes mencionado balcón.

-Vamos Teme, ¿no la recuerdas?, es la chica que por poco daña Eregant, es la acompañante del general Kakashi, ¿no la recuerdas?-

Al escuchar el nombre de su caballo le tomó atención, pues de alguna manera se sentía agradecido ya que la joven no dio ningún argumento en contra del equino que bien podría haber sufrido o ser sacrificado por el accidente que provocó.

-La acompañante del general Hatake, si, la recuerdo- dijo dando un saludo simple con la cabeza.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad y siguió un tanto despistada ante las preguntas insistentes de su homónimo del reino Uzumaki.

Durante gran parte de la noche el príncipe Naruto se llevó hablando con la sirena, pues había algo en ella que le invitaba a hablar y hablar (aunque ya era hablador por naturaleza), contándole cada peripecia que vivió, haciéndola reír con sus aspavientos de guerrero y partiéndole el corazón al verlo tan triste por el hecho de no encontrar a la joven del lago que tanto desea ver.

-_Lo siento tanto por ustedes dos-_ pensó la sirena al recordar el tierno amor que unía a la tímida Hinata y al príncipe Naruto –, _al parecer mi madre tenía razón: cualquier contacto entre humanos y sirenas está destinado al fracaso, la crueldad o el dolor-_

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el príncipe hablador.

-¿Qué, yo?, si, ¿por qué?-

-No sé- contestó el príncipe -, es solo que parece que vas a llorar-

La ingenua sirena se sorprendió ante el comentario, pues realmente tenía razón, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma estaban cansados y no solo eso, sino también le pedían llorar con ímpetu.

-Claro que llorará- habló por fin el otro noble -, cualquiera lloraría después de oírte hablar por tantas horas-

-¡Teme!-

La sirena y el príncipe Uchiha sonrieron, pero ella se apresuró a hablar. -No, no, no se preocupe su alteza, no es nada…es solo que…solo tengo mucho frio-

Se talló los brazos tratando de ganar un poco de calor, pues realmente la noche, que ya rondaba la madrugada, estaba refrescando.

-Pero que par de caballeros menos caballerosos somos-, dijo el monarca rubio quitándose el saco-, toma, cúbrete con esto-

-No, no se moleste es…-

-Anda, no importa, tengo muchos como estos-

-Está…está bien, pero no creo que pueda usarlo- confesó, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo se pondría algo como aquella prenda con tantos botones, cadenas y cosas de ese tipo.

Sin entender a qué se refería, el príncipe de ojos azules le dio otra opción -Ahora que si te molesta tanto el fresco, ¿qué dices si vamos a la sala?, allá es más tibio, sería más agradable, además no me gustaría que el general se molestara conmigo porque te resfriaras-

La tierna doncella se sonrojó –oh…este…no, no es necesario…-

-Entonces acepta como mínimo el saco, no quiero que después se molesten conmigo-

Ella se movió nerviosamente y terminó por aceptar la prenda -, no creo resfriarme, si ustedes gustan pueden regresar, yo seguiré esperando aquí, es que…el mar me relaja-

-Entiendo- dijo el príncipe Naruto -, te comprendo, a mí me pasa igual. Entonces está decidido, te acompañaremos en el balcón-

-Pero…-

-Además no creo que Sasuke se moleste, ¿verdad?-

El aludido subió una ceja –me da igual-

-¡Lo ves!, no hay ningún problema…solo espero que "yasabesquien"- dijo en tono de burla, picándole las costillas primero a la sirena y después al monarca -no se ponga muy celoso, porque no sé si pueda defenderme de algún duelo con alguien como un general-

La sirena se sonrojó ¡era el segundo comentario insinuante!, ¿realmente su "relación" con el general se prestaba para esa clase de comentarios?

Afortunadamente para ella, la puerta del salón de reunión se abrió dando una pequeña luz que llegó hasta ellos.

-Por fin- gruñó el noble Uchiha.

El corazón de la sirena dio un brinco al ver salir al general del enorme salón.

-Sasuke- llamó el rey -, tengo cosas importantes que decirte antes que a todos los demás, ven, necesito de tu consejo-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el semblante del príncipe Sasuke fue el de una persona sorprendida y anonadada por las palabras de su hermano, ¿consejo, realmente era necesario? Completamente sorprendido y ligeramente contento, el príncipe se dirigió al mismo salón de donde acababan de salir.

-Naruto, ven- ordenó apenas salió el gran ermitaño, el príncipe obedeció automáticamente -, mandaremos las ranas mensajeras más rápidas a tu papá-

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Necesito que tu padre esté aquí mañana mismo.-

-¿Tan grave es?- el ermitaño asintió -, muy bien, comprendo-

El general Kakashi pasó de largo apenas dio unas breves instrucciones a la guardia y fue donde la sirena, notando con cierta admiración la prenda que llevaba.

-Me la prestó el príncipe Naruto- dijo intimidada ante su escrutinio -, dijo que no quería que me resfriara-

-Hizo bien- susurró él colocándosela correctamente (la sirena no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerse correctamente aquella prenda tan complicada).

Aproximadamente un minuto duró mirándola detenidamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo intimidándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó completamente sonrojada y temerosa ante la potente mirada que se cernía sobre ella.

-Nada. Regresemos a casa- susurró y dando media vuelta caminó rumbo a la salida.

Confundida y temerosa lo siguió como pudo, tomando con torpeza las faldas del vestido.

-¿_Estará molesto conmigo?-_

_-_Oh, es verdad, nos quedamos sin cochero- murmuró en los escalones de la entrada al divisar el carruaje -, supongo que tomaré las riendas, tu ve dentro-

Con delicadeza y caballerosidad le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subir.

-General- le dijo antes de que le cerrara la puerta -, ¿está…está molesto conmigo?- preguntó temerosa.

-No- contestó con sinceridad -, ya no-

-_¿Ya no?_, entonces…porqué…¿por qué no…por qué está tan…tan serio?- las palabras se le atoraban, su intensa mirada era difícil de soportar sin tartamudear y dudar en que decir.

-Solo pensaba en que Konoha se reunirá nuevamente-

-¿Konoha…?, ¿qué es…?

-¿Mañana te lo explicaré-

-¿Mañana?, pero yo no…-

-Si- la interrumpió bruscamente -, sé que te retarde la partida- le dijo con cierta alegría extraña, como la que tiene la autoridad al castigar al infractor -, precisamente eso es lo único bueno de todo esto-

-No…no entiendo-

-Estás varada…no podrás irte, al menos no por un tiempo. Siéntate y cúbrete-

-¿Varada?-

-Varada. Me temo que tendrás que quedarte con nosotros un poco más-

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta dejándola con la gran duda de que significaba todo eso, pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron ante el sonido estrepitoso de las trompetas; trompetas que ella como miembro activo de una guardia sabía perfectamente lo que significaban.

-Guerra. Se están preparando para una guerra-

El carruaje echó a andar y la sirena tuvo otra sorpresa más en aquella estrepitosa e inesperada velada: escuchó el sonido de las criaturas del mar, aquel que solo los seres que habitaban en el océano conocían, aquel que escuchó el día que encontró a Hinata, el mismo que indicaba que algo terriblemente urgente y grave estaba pasando en el reino del mar.

-También en el océano…-

Se echó contra el respaldo y se tocó los despeinados cabellos con preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

Definitivamente toda la situación no pintaba nada bien.

&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola a todos los lectores.

**No los hemos olvidado, claro que no.**

Nuestra niña nos quita mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

**Y bien vale la pena ¡es tan linda!**

Además de los mismos pretextos…digo razones de siempre.

**Razones por las cuales nos disculpanos, pero que por el momento no podemos evitar.**

Precisamente por ello es que estas notas estarán más restringidas en este día, dejando todo el trabajo a nuestro invitado de hoy:

**¡Obito!**

(La autora narradora desaparece dejando al pobre ninja completamente solo)

_Vaya…ya ni porque me han castigado tanto en estos días…no solo en este cuento, también en otros fics ToT _(suspira y sonríe) _pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara n_n_

_Contestemos a las lectoras y lectores. Como la autora-narradora se fue sin siquiera decir nada, ¡yo las contestaré!_

_KKSHIFANATIC. Primero que nada, ¿por qué alguien se llamaría "Kkshifanatic" ¬¬…digo, no sería extraño un Obitofanatic, ¿pero de él?...bueno, respecto a su comentario T,o,T ¿cómo que quedó genial?, ¿acaso a todo mundo le gusta que me maltraten? T,.T, si soy rete buena gente T,.T…luego no se quejen si uno se vuelve malo…jejeje, bueno, sigamos. Esos Ino y Chouji (que ni se quiénes son) no aparecieron (supongo que ni son importantes porque ni los conozco)…y de lo demás ni opino porque eso de "antojable" y beso y beso, mejor ni los imagino…_

_K2008SEMPAI: Tu que si sabes lo especial que soy, y que como soy alguien especial, pues merezco un trato distinto, me agradas n.n. Hum… respecto a eso de que me despache a tanta ave…solo una palabra: accidental, no diré más. Y bueno, tan bien que empezaste y ahora sales con que apoyas a Kakashi…en fin, era demasiado bueno U_u. Hey!, algo me decía que no me decepcionaría, si que sabes reconocer lo mejor, ¡soy un héroe! (ahora se lo podrías recalcar más seguido a Kakashi, y si se lo dices a otras 500 personas más no estaría nada mal)._

_ANGEL ELECTRICO: Saludos desde Konoha a Coahuila (aunque ni idea de donde sea eso ), así como soy parte del elenco de este cuento, y a pesar de que me traten tan mal, YO soy tan bueno que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, y por lo mismo agradezco profundamente tu dedicación en la lectura del fic y tu gusto por él n.n. Respecto a lo del caballo…me reservo mi comentario._

_HATAKE-K2SHI: ¿Acaso su nombre es tan impresionante? ¡dios, se llama espantapájaros!, ¿quién se llama espantapájaros?...pero bueno, yo también quiero ver como se termina la historia (ya que, ya no me pueden tratar más mal)…_

_NICOLE: Wow!, una persona de Brasil (supongo que debe ser un país importante, creo que necesito saber más de geografía). Por favor siga leyéndonos, que tener a tantas personas de tantos lugares, que aunque no conozco, supongo que las autora y narradora si y eso la pone muy feliz n_n._

_ANZUMASAKI: Wow!, cuantos comentarios!, realmente me impresiona ver tantos comentarios de parte suyo, es increíble!, de solo verlos me hace sentir feliz, supongo que a autora-narradora mas (ellos si leyeron todos, yo solo el primero y el ultimo, jejejeje). No se si sea bueno o no para tu trabajo U-ú…pero es fantástico que leas tanto, más si es sobre algo donde YO salgo n.n…Pero solo una cosa ¿por qué a todas les gusta leer fics donde me va tan mal ToT?, eso solo las alentara a que me siga yendo así y bueno…no es bueno para mi U,.U….y otra cosa ¿qué es lo que le ven a ese pelos de viejo que les gusta tanto a las niñas y jovencitas?, definitivamente no las entiendo (no, ya en serio, díganme para ver si mejoro y Rin me hace caso U/./u)._

_Pues bueno, creo que esos son todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior…_

_Y pues…como ya no hay nadie _(mira a todos lados y no hay más que una planta rodante, Obito suelta una lagrimita).

_Supongo que nadie va a entrevistarme o algo así…_

…_además parece que soy el único actor…_

…_así que…este…_

…_creo que no queda de otra más que regresarme a mi casita…_

…_supongo que es algo bueno, pues traigo tantos raspones por hoy que…_

…_¡al menos Rin chan me curara por mucho tiempo!_

Sonrojado tose hasta calmarse.

_Ejem, ejem, digo, necesito URGENTEMENTE ir a…a…tratarme…_

_Que tengan un buen día, ah!, y lo único que recuerdo que me insitieron en que les dijera es que estén bien y que esperan escribir cuanto antes…_

_Hasta pronto._

(Corre contento) _¡Rin chan!, ¡adivina que!, ¡otra vez tengo muchas heridas! n/n_


End file.
